


EXTRAS

by KeepKhanAndKlingOn



Category: Star Trek, T'HY'LA - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 212,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepKhanAndKlingOn/pseuds/KeepKhanAndKlingOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used to write<br/>now I don't<br/>'Cause he was present in every single word<br/>I used to write<br/>but now he's gone<br/>and I'll never write anymore</p><p>I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU,<br/>MY SWEET CHILD,<br/>MY ANTON</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. YO NUNCA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [T'HY'LA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532073) by [KeepKhanAndKlingOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepKhanAndKlingOn/pseuds/KeepKhanAndKlingOn). 



> Un regalo para los fans de la saga.

 

**YO NUNCA**

 

 

                                                                                     Se trata de un inocente juego que consiste en que cada uno de los jugadores formule una sentencia que comience por “yo nunca”, aquellos que no podrían enunciar la misma frase sin faltar a la verdad deberán beber como prenda. El objeto del juego es emborrachar a los demás, normalmente los participantes tienden a unir fuerzas contra un mismo objetivo pero en el caso de nuestros seis protagonistas la cosa es algo más complicada.

 

        Anton, con cuatro añitos recién cumplidos, dormía en la planta de arriba. Jim se trajo del mueble bar una botella de buen whisky de malta escocés. Sentándose en el sofá chester junto a su esposo propuso jugar a Yo Nunca, la idea fue bien acogida, todos pensaron que sería divertido.

  JIM – Yo nunca he sido culpable de la muerte de uno de los presentes.

  KHAN – Empiezas fuerte... - Murmuró llevándose el vaso a los labios y tragando de un sorbo el contenido sin apartar la vista del rubio. - ¡Salud, Jim!

  PAVEL - ¿Eso no es trampa? - Preguntó con su carita de niño inocente, inmutable con el paso de los años que no hacían otra cosa sino acentuar su hermosura.

  KHAN – El juego es así, moy muzh. No pasa nada... - Sonrió mostrando los marcados hoyuelos.

  PAVEL – Pues yo no pienso que tú tuvieses la culpa, fue un cúmulo de sircunstanssias...

  SULU – Tú sí que eres un cúmulo de circunstancias, rosa mía. - Sonrió el japonés cuyos ojos encogidos brillaron con amor por sus flores. - Mi turno... Bueno, si se puede ser tan directo pues...

  PAVEL – Ay yebát! *(joder) - Exclamó oliéndose que sería el objetivo de su drug. *(amigo)

 SULU – Yo nunca me he intentado suicidar con una wakizashi. *(katana corta)

 JIM - ¡Hala! - Rió agitando la mano en un aspaviento dirigido al genio ruso.

 PAVEL – Niet! *(no) ¡No voy a beber! No intentaba suissidarme... ¡Fue un acsidente!

 BONES - ¡Bebe de una vez, cabeza hueca! - Le azuzó a hacerlo y no paró hasta que Pavel vació el contenido de su vaso. - Me toca...

 SPOCK – _Me temo lo peor, satelsu._ *(esposo) _Fíjate en cómo encoge los ojos para mirarme._ \- Pensó únicamente para su marido quien se mordió el labio inferior con impaciencia.

 BONES – Yo nunca me he... - Se detuvo un momento para formular bien la sentencia, no deseaba cometer ningún fallo de sintaxis en el que pudiera escudarse el vulcano, así que se corrigió. - Yo nunca he provocado la caída de ninguno de nosotros desde más de setenta metros de altura con una estúpida discusión.

 JIM – _Bueno, no ha estado tan mal, podría haber mencionado lo de las bailarinas rigelianas._ \- Rió dirigiéndose en exclusiva a su marido. Spock le miraba con la ceja izquierda en una diagonal perfecta sobre su párpado, la cabeza ladeada cuarenta y cinco grados. - ¡Bebe! - Le ordenó en voz alta.

 SPOCK – No sé, no es realmente cierto, la discusión no era estúpida ni creo que fuese el motivo de tu caída de El Capitán, Jim.

 BONES - ¡Oh, ha dicho que bebas, duende testarudo!

 PAVEL – Me toca... - Dijo entre risas. Antes de hablar esperó a que Spock vaciase su vaso de un sorbo, el travieso ruso se frotaba las manos con malicia. - Yo nunca he obligado a nadie a ponerse braguitas.

 JIM - ¿Qué? ¿Y quién se supone que ha hecho algo así? - Inquirió con los ojos abiertos como platos y una enorme risotada al ver cómo a Sulu se le subían los colores.

 BONES – Bueno, no beberás sólo... - Murmuró cogiendo también su vaso. - Amy tenía dos años y corría por los pasillos de la cubierta B tal como vino al mundo... ¿Qué queríais que hiciera? ¡La obligué a ponerse sus braguitas! Como médico me preocupaba su salud, ya sabéis lo fuerte que estaba el aire acondicionado en el Enterprise...

 PAVEL – Isviní, *(perdón) debí dessir “a ninguno de nosotros” en lugar de “a nadie”... - Levantó su vaso y lo vació de un trago después de Sulu y el médico.

 JIM – Amy tuvo una fase nudista que le duró hasta casi cumplir los tres... - Rió bebiendo también su parte tras brindar con Spock, que hizo lo mismo.

 KHAN – De ésta sólo me he librado yo. - Comentó orgulloso.

 JIM - ¿Estás seguro de que en trescientos años nunca as obligado a nadie a ponerse unas bragas?

 KHAN – No... ni a quitárselas tampoco, si es lo que estáis pensando.

 BONES – Bueno... ¿y cómo fue tu historia con las braguitas, Sulu? ¿A quién de estos dos obligaste a...?

 SULU – Un caballero no entra en detalles.

 PAVEL – Que viene a ser lo mismo que “no hablamos de eso...” - Arguyó frunciendo el ceño.

 KHAN – Fue en su cumpleaños, sólo era un juego Bones, nada más...

 SULU – Y además fue idea tuya, Pasha... Lo de hacerme “rey” por un día.

 PAVEL – Ah, yebát! *(joder) Y nunca más cometeremos ese error, ¿verdad moy lyubov? *(mi amor) - Dijo cantarín agarrándose al brazo de su marido, sentado a su derecha sobre la alfombra.

 KHAN – Está bien. Es mi turno y para vuestra información no me encuentro ebrio en absoluto, solamente he bebido una vez. - Se detuvo en una pausa dramática para darle algo de emoción al asunto. Mirando uno a uno a los presentes añadió misterio con sus gélidos ojos azul hielo. - Yo... - Susurró con su voz más grave, la que hacía que todo el vello en el cuerpo de sus amantes se erizara. - Yo nunca he estado embarazado.

 JIM - ¿Y ya está? Pues vale... - Sonrió con su boca torcida antes de tragarse el contenido del vaso.

 KHAN - ¿Te gustó?

 JIM - ¿El whisky? ¡Claro! ¡Lo he comprado yo, por todos los dioses! ¿Pero qué...?

 KHAN – ¡No, el embarazo! He oído tus historias, las de Bones, las de Pavel, Sulu, Scott y las de Nyota... - No tuvo más remedio que detenerse en su enumeración, la risa no le dejaba articular palabra. Cuando pudo controlarse continuó. - Bueno, la mayoría de esas historias eran muy divertidas pero... ya en serio, Jim. ¿Te gustó estar embarazado?

 JIM – Oh, ya imagino lo que te habrán contado nuestros amigos. Me sentía muy raro en aquella época; fueron meses de estrés, incertidumbre, miedo, ansiedad y todo ello aderezado con una buena dosis de hormonas femeninas para las que mi cerebro no estaba preparado pero aún así... - Respiró, su verborrea nerviosa desapareció de repente al traer a la memoria aquel recuerdo repleto de paz. - Aún así fue lo más hermoso que he vivido jamás. Cuando sentí dentro a mi bebé, en Metafisto... - Unas lágrimas asomaban ya amenazando con desbordar los párpados. - ¡Oh, dioses! ¡Nunca os agradeceré lo bastante mi precioso milagro... mi Amy...! - Ya no podía ver nada, todo se había nublado. Un pañuelo blanco llegó borroso flotando ante sus ojos, el derecho le picaba muchísimo.

 BONES – ¡Sécate esas lágrimas, mamá! - Protestó ofreciéndole su pañuelo. - Ya sabes que el lacrimal se te irrita, los romulanos te dejaron un buen recuerdo.

 KHAN – Siento haberte hecho esa pregunta, Jim. - Lamentó viendo al rubio frotarse con ganas el ojo que McCoy tuvo que operarle.

 JIM – No, cariño... - Terminó de secarse las lágrimas y le devolvió la mirada con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Mi embarazo pudo ser molesto, para mí... y para toda la tripulación del Enterprise en realidad, sin embargo daría uno de mis ojos por volver a sentir a mi hija dentro de mí. ¡Este ojo en concreto! - Señalándose el que seguía lloriqueando se giró hacia McCoy. - Total... no anda muy fino desde que lo trasteaste.

 BONES - ¿Preferirías ser conocido como “el tuerto”? Siempre te quejas... ¡Estuviste a punto de perderlo! Soy neurocirujano y el nervio óptico es mi especialidad pero... ¡no soy uno de tus dioses! ¡Siento que tu lacrimal no haya quedado del todo perfecto, doña mamá llorona!

 SPOCK – T'hy'la... no es necesario gritar. - Susurró con su voz calmada y serena de siempre. - Es mi turno y con esto se termina el juego.

 PAVEL - ¿Una ronda nada más? Niet... *(no) - Protestó meloso.

 SPOCK – Seré breve. Y sí, Pavel: una sola ronda. Este juego, por otra parte inocente y entretenido para un grupo social cualquiera, entre nosotros podría acabar siendo peligroso en varios aspectos, no sólo emocionales... sino también físicos, existenciales e incluso yo me atrevería a decir que podría trascender lo meramente...

 BONES - ¡Has dicho que serías breve! ¿Quieres cumplir tu palabra y abreviar, orejas puntiagudas?

 SPOCK – Por supuesto. - Carraspeó intentando disimular lo mucho que le irritaban las constantes y cortantes interrupciones del médico. - Yo nunca he enseñado el culo a ninguno de los presentes. - Terminó diciendo precipitadamente.

 BONES - ¡Ajá! ¡Bien hecho, duende mío! - Rió a carcajadas alzando su vaso.

 JIM - ¡Te has lucido mi amor! - Exclamó levantando el whisky.

 SPOCK - ¿Por qué? Parque Yosemite, el día en que te caíste de El Capitán de manera fortuita debido a tu absurdo empeño en escalarlo simplemente porque “está ahí”...

 BONES - ¿De manera fortuita? - Escupió unas gotas de whisky al preguntar.

 SPOCK - … y que, por suerte, yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca calzado con unas botas gravitatorias en fase de pruebas que funcionaron correctamente permitiendo que, una vez más, salvase tu preciosa vida. Aquella mañana habías olvidado el comunicador en la cocina de Nyota...

 JIM – Sí, algo me dijo que no me lo llevara. Como si presintiera que podíamos ser interrumpidos.

 SPOCK - Por la noche ella y Pavel vinieron en la lanzadera a recogernos y el trasero de Leonard quedó expuesto bajo los focos. Nos pillaron en mal momento. - Se explicó algo azorado, no entendía el motivo por el cual incluso Khan, que había estado atento a cada detalle comprendiendo por fin aquella puya que Pavel le lanzara al médico en la Katyusha, estaba levantando su vaso para brindar.

 KHAN - “Por lo menos yo no he enseñado mi culo...” ¡Ahora lo entiendo! - Se carcajeó sosteniendo el whisky brazo alzado.

 PAVEL - ¡Bebemos todos, maestro de la lógica! ¡Tú también has formulado mal la frase! ¿Nunca has enseñado el culo a ninguno de los presentes? ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo vino al mundo Amy entonsses? A lo mejor es que no recuerdas cómo aparesísteis en el puente después de vuestra primera visita a la nave oscura... - No podía dejar de reír. Al menos no era el único que había metido la pata.

 SULU – Kanpai, *(salud) amigos... - Rió haciendo chocar su vaso con los otros. - ¡Por muchas noches como esta!

 SPOCK – Vaya... - Murmuró en un susurro empinando el codo hasta dar buena cuenta de su bebida, le hubiera gustado tener una nueva oportunidad para enmendarse en el juego.

 PAVEL – Oh, dabay... *(vamos) juguemos otra ronda... Pozhaluysta... *(por favor) - Suplicaba de rodillas ante el vulcano que empezaba a arquear las cejas como si estuviese a punto de consentir.

 JIM – No deberíais, Pavel. Creo que este juego se os da peor a los listos... - Bromeó torciendo la boca en su pícara sonrisa.

 SPOCK – Está bien, hagámoslo. - Rectificó curvando ligeramente la comisuras de su fina boca. - _Esta vez construiré bien la frase, Jim..._ \- Pensó únicamente para su satelsu. *(esposo)

        El rubio se echó a reír, sabía que su marido no pararía hasta tocarle las narices a Bones y hacerle saltar, algo que siempre disfrutaba de contemplar. Pavel asintió feliz de poder jugar una ronda más, meditando ya cuál sería la indirecta que elegiría para lanzarle a Sulu. Khan fue a por otra botella de whisky, y el japonés y Bones sonrieron ufanos de guardar en sus recuerdos las más embarazosas historias acerca de sus amantes.

 BONES – Me viene a la cabeza algo sobre unas bailarinas rigelianas que...

 SPOCK – Oh, no.... por favor, t'hy'la...

 


	2. LA FLECHA DE CUPIDO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya lo hemos visto otras veces... los kazon parecen sentirse atraídos por el aroma de los humanos de un modo que les resulta irresistible. Si a esto añadimos la caprichosa voluntad de los dioses, el enrevesado entramado de los hilos de la vida acaba por tejer la red que atrapa a estos dos en una unión perfecta.

**LA FLECHA DE CUPIDO**

 

  
                                                                                            Cuando le vio por vez primera no pensó en nada, no sintió otra cosa que el deseo de compartir la eternidad junto a él... Jabin, hermano pequeño del primer Maje de la secta Relora de Oglamar, le pareció el ser más hermoso de toda la creación. Su piel morena, su pelo leonado, sus ojos fieros, su cuerpo armonioso y potente... no podía quitarle la vista de encima desde el momento en que sus moléculas se reintegraron sobre la plataforma del transportador.

  
          Habría jurado que en aquel momento escuchó música, unas notas al piano, una melodía que parecía sonar únicamente en sus oídos, algo que hizo bailar su corazón al caprichoso ritmo que le marcaban Eros y Afrodita. Al fin lo que habían vaticinado los dioses, lo que le dijese Apolo, lo que tanto anhelaban su hermana y su padre, había sucedido: la certera flecha de Cupido le alcanzó de lleno y David Marcus se enamoró de aquel kazon de ojos azules y mirada penetrante.

  
 - Teniente Marcus, acompañe a Jabin a ingeniería y muéstrele el proyecto de regeneración  vegetal en el que está usted trabajando. - Ordenó el capitán Nichols de la USS Olympia a su primer oficial científico.  
 - Será un honor, capitán. - Respondió David tratando de hacer que su ritmo cardíaco regresara a la normalidad. - Y un placer... - Añadió en un murmullo.  
  
         Jabin había sido enviado por su hermano Haron a bordo de la nave de la Flota para supervisar aquel proyecto, la Federación pretendía devolver a la superficie del mundo Ocampa su exuberancia natural perdida. Tras años de funcionamiento del Tláloc, tal cual Chekov lo dejase en órbita alrededor del planeta, los kazon vieron resurgir las aguas en su mundo pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer en cuanto a diversidad de la flora. El científico David Marcus, continuando con los trabajos de su madre, la afamada doctora Carol Marcus, se había propuesto aplicar sus conocimientos sobre el desechado “proyecto génesis” adecuándolos a las necesidades actuales de Ocampa.

  
 - Pronto este planeta verá renacer su Naturaleza en todo su esplendor: la frondosidad de los bosques... la inmensidad de los fecundos valles, vastos prados envolviendo todo su...  
 - ¿Puedo acercarme a ti y olerte? - Le preguntó clavándole los ojos azules con una mirada insoportablemente seductora.

  
    David se quedó sin palabras. ¿Olerle? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? No supo qué responder y dejó asomar a sus labios la sonrisa torcida de los Kirk.

  
 - ¿Es necesario? - Contestó al fin el rubio algo azorado.  
 - Me temo que sí. - Le respondió Jabin aproximándose ya, comiéndose el espacio interpersonal entre los dos, ganando terreno milímetro a milímetro. - Me parece que si no lo hago voy a enloquecer...  
 - ¿Qué? - No podía ser lo que aquel joven kazon le decía. Sus deseos se estaban haciendo realidad pues lo único que David ansiaba desde que le había visto era tenerle cerca.  
 - Es como si cada poro de tu piel desprendiese un aroma increíblemente especial que solamente mi olfato fuese capaz de apreciar en su justa medida...  
 - En su justa medida... - Susurró el científico. - ¿Y qué medida es esa? - Ya le tenía pegado a su cuello. - Si es que puedes decírmelo... claro...  
 - ¡El Infinito! - Exclamó Jabin antes de hundir su nariz entre la clavícula y la nuca del rubio para aspirar con todas sus fuerzas el aroma que tan poderosamente le había atraído.  
 - Comprendo... - Musitó girando el rostro para poder posar sus labios en los del maravillado kazon que no podía dejar de olfatearle.  
  
        Aquel fue su primer beso, un instante que duró eones. Una distancia insondable que parecía haberles separado cientos de miles de parsecs, recorrida en tan sólo unas milésimas de segundo. David Marcus supo que aquél y no otro sería el dueño de su corazón y Jabin descubrió que un kazon puede amar a un humano más que a su propia vida. Fue el último beso que darían a un extraño, de ahora en adelante ambos serían uno solo.

  
      “ _Un día te enamorarás y amarás a esa persona más que a tu hermana o a tu primo, más que a ti mismo, más que a nadie en el Universo. Te arrebatará el corazón y le querrás por toda la eternidad_.” - Recordó David las palabras de Apolo. El dios estaba en lo cierto. Jabin se convirtió en su mundo, su hogar, su TODO. El kazon ocupó su cama, su cabeza, su corazón y su vida... y lo haría para siempre.

  
  
                                        Amy no se sorprendió demasiado cuando David la llamó para contarle lo increíble que era estar enamorado y lo feliz que le hacía saber que aquel maravilloso sentimiento era correspondido. La mejor piloto de la Flota Estelar visitó la USS Olympia y estuvo encantada de conocer al kazon que había sido capaz de conquistar el corazón de su hermano.

  
 - Jabin, entre tú y yo... - Le dijo cuando pudo estar a solas con él. - ¿Qué es lo que te hace imposible separarte de David? Sé que tu hermano Haron ha reclamado en vano tu regreso a Ocampa y que has solicitado formar parte del equipo científico de la Olympia con efecto inmediato... - Se echó a reír. - ¡Tienes al capitán Nichols de cabeza con tanto papeleo!  
 - Eres un cuarto vulcana, Amanda Kirk... estoy seguro de que te riges por la lógica. - Esperó a que la morena asintiera inclinando su cabeza y alzando una de sus puntiagudas cejas. Así supo que tenía toda su atención. - ¿Qué harías tú si hubieras encontrado aquello por lo que verdaderamente merece la pena vivir?  
 - Jamás me separaría de ello... - Amy, inconscientemente, echó mano al bolsillo derecho donde guardaba su amuleto, la fíbula con forma de trisquel que se trajo de la nave oscura.  
 - Eso es lo que sentí cuando el olor de tu hermano me invadió por completo. - Jabin suspiró, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el sereno rostro. - David es mi destino. Ni mi hermano ni nadie podrá separarnos nunca jamás.  
 - ¡Que los dioses bendigan esa unión con un fruto, hermano! - Le saludó tendiéndole la mano. Amy acababa de reconocerle como un miembro de su familia.  
 - Gracias, que así sea. - Respondió el joven kazon devolviendo el gesto.

  
  
                                          Unos meses más tarde, con el proyecto de regeneración vegetal sobre Ocampa muy adelantado, la USS Olympia recibió el mensaje de socorro de la USS Valiant, la primera nave de clase Defiant de la Flota. Estas naves estaban equipadas con un mecanismo de ocultación construido por los ingenieros Scott y Chekov, inspirado en el artefacto que el Almirante James T. Kirk robase del ave de presa romulana de T'rak.

  
       La Valiant realizaba misiones de exploración y espionaje en los confines del cuadrante Delta, un territorio desconocido donde los cardassianos, una raza de reptiloides emparentados con los gorn, dominaban el espacio al margen de la Federación.

  
        La comandante Becky Sjare era la oficial a cargo de las comunicaciones de la nave. Cuando supo que su fin estaba próximo lo preparó todo para que la Olympia recibiese su envío al aproximarse.

  
 - Teniente Marcus, han detectado una transmisión procedente de la Valiant paralela a su comunicación. Persónese en la sala del transportador de inmediato. - Ordenó Steve Nichols con voz grave a través del intercomunicador.

  
       David corrió por la galería seguido de su amante kazon. Conectó los equipos y se preparó para recibir lo que parecía ser un tripulante.

  
 - Es imposible... - Susurró Jabin a su lado. - Según los datos de la computadora la USS Valiant fue destruida por una nave cardassiana hace dos semanas. ¿Cómo iba nadie a sobrevivir a eso?  
 - Puede ser... - David se afanaba en centrar la señal de la transmisión. - Pavel estuvo desaparecido por un problema con el transporte transcurvatura y le recuperamos aquí... Claro que entonces los dioses ayudaron, pero un código genético puede guardarse y reaparecer si se sabe cómo hacerlo.  
 - ¿Estás diciendo que tal vez haya un superviviente?

  
      David no respondió. Su ex-amante Becky iba a bordo de la Valiant y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuese ella, no en vano le había enseñado todo lo que sabía acerca de la teletransportación. El rubio contuvo la respiración cuando unas moléculas comenzaron a reintegrarse sobre la plataforma circular, rodeadas del familiar haz de intensa luz azulada. Jabin dejó escapar un grito cuando vio un pequeño bulto moverse sobre el suelo y corrió hacia él para descubrir que se trataba de un bebé.

  
 - ¡Es un humano! - Exclamó. - Debe tener poco más de un año...  
 - No puede ser... - David se acercó para examinarlo. - ¿Nos han enviado un bebé?  
 - Y no uno cualquiera, mi amor... - Jabin descubrió su rostro, apartando suavemente la mantita de color celeste que lo envolvía. - Estos ojos azules... David, yo diría que... - No se atrevió a terminar la frase.  
 - Dejad que lo examine. - Solicitó la doctora Norton pasándole ya el tricorder alrededor al pequeño. - Varón, trece meses, perfectamente sano. Su patrón de ADN... ¡Increíble! - Exclamó mirando a David. - ¡Teniente Marcus... este niño es hijo suyo!

  
      Jabin asintió sonriendo. Él ya lo sabía. Los ojos azules... y aquel olor tan especial, tan subyugante... no podía ser de otro modo. David se echó a llorar. Hacía casi dos años que no había vuelto a ver a la comandante Sjare... entonces debía estar embarazada del pequeño que ahora su amante kazon sostenía entre los brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho como si fuese algo suyo.

  
 - Becky... - Susurró sin fuerzas. - No me dijo nada, yo no sabía...  
 - Hay una nota. - Comentó Claire sacando un papel garabateado a toda prisa y doblado entre las ropas del bebé.  
 - Déjame ver... - David se lo arrebató y se sentó a leerlo en voz alta en los escalones de la plataforma del transportador. - “ _Querido David, lo lamento. A pesar de saber lo que te hizo tu madre al apartarte de tu padre y que eso marcó tu vida para siempre yo... he acabado por hacer lo mismo: te dejé estando embarazada de ti con la esperanza de que nunca supieras de la existencia de este niño que por fortuna engendraste en mi vientre. - Su voz se rompió al pronunciar aquellas palabras. El resto lo leyó en apenas un susurro. - Jamás estuviste enamorado de mí, David y no te culpo, no fui para ti otra cosa que una buena amiga, sin embargo mis sentimientos hacia ti me hicieron desear con todo mi ser tener al niño. ¡Un pequeño Kirk en mis entrañas! ¿Cómo resistirme? Sabes lo mucho que admiro a tu padre. He sido una egoísta, David y ahora los dioses me castigan por ello. Los cardassianos nos han descubierto. Nos han acusado de espionaje y nos han condenado a muerte. A la USS Valiant no le restan más que unas horas. He enviado mensajes de ayuda a la Federación que estoy segura llegarán demasiado tarde... No me importa morir. Soy una mujer de la Flota, acepto mi destino... pero tu hijo... ¡No puedo resignarme a que su preciosa vida se pierda en la nada cuando apenas ha comenzado! He programado el transportador tal y como me enseñaste, David. Espero que todo salga bien y recuperes a George en la Olympia sano y salvo. Te quise más que a nadie, David Marcus... no me olvides y sé feliz con tu hijo. Sí, le he puesto George por tu abuelo, el padre de tu padre, el héroe que salvó las vidas de ochocientas personas en la USS Kelvin, entre ellas la de mi propio padre. De no ser por George Kirk yo no habría nacido. Sé que este nuevo George Kirk-Marcus (dale ese nombre, ¿lo harás por mí?) también será un gran hombre, un héroe, y algún día hará grandes cosas, como todos vosotros los Kirk. Los dioses os han bendecido, estoy convencida. Ámalo... pero... ¡qué tontería! Sé que lo harás, es tuyo y tu gran corazón no podría hacer otra cosa que amarle. Adiós David, mi ángel de sonrisa diabólica, mi diablillo de cara angelical... hasta otra vida._ ”

  
       La doctora Claire dejó la sala del transportador abrumada por las emociones que pudo ver en los rostros de sus dos amigos: Jabin, el extraño kazon empeñado en ser un miembro útil para la Flota y el teniente David Marcus, primer oficial científico e hijo del ya casi legendario almirante Kirk. Secándose las lágrimas se dirigió al puente de mando para hablarle a su capitán, Steve Nichols, de la llegada a bordo de un nuevo miembro de la tripulación.

  
 - Es hijo tuyo, amor mío... - Le susurraba Jabin sentándose a su lado en el escalón y acercándole al pequeño que sonreía plácidamente entre sus brazos. - Mira esos ojos... ¿no son igual de azules que los tuyos? Como los de tu hermana...  
 - Como los de mi primo Peter... - Asintió David tomando al niño en su regazo. - Como los de mi padre...  
 - Tengo ganas de conocerles, ¿cuándo iremos a la Tierra? Ahora sería un buen momento, Dave... - Le acariciaba la nuca mientras le hablaba, con la suavidad con la que solía hacerlo siempre. - Una nave estelar no es lugar para criar a un bebé.  
 - Del azul de Apolo... - Musitó con una sonrisa que se volvió pícara y retorcida. - ¡Pues no sé por qué no! Mi hermana vivió en el Enterprise hasta los tres años.  
 - Amy rogó por que nuestro amor fuese bendecido con un fruto. - Jabin contuvo el aliento al ver cómo el bebé abría su manita para envolver el dedo que le había acercado a la cara, encerrándolo en su pequeño puño.  
 - ¡Te tiene! - Rió David. - Este pequeñajo ya te tiene, Jabin... y es un Kirk así que...  
 - Ya, lo sé... - Sonrió dejando escapar una lágrima que rodó silenciosa por su mejilla atezada. - No me soltará jamás.  
 - Ni yo... - Dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amante le miró con dulzura.

  
  
                                      El Doctor Marcus, teniente de la Flota Estelar y oficial científico jefe de la USS Olympia, estaba a punto de cumplir treinta y dos años. De repente se había convertido en padre y pronto sería el esposo de aquel kazon que no podía apartarse de su lado; su vida acababa de dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Como los trabajos en Ocampa estaban ya muy avanzados, David decidió criar al pequeño George lejos de los peligros del espacio y regresar a la Tierra, junto a su gran familia que le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

  
 - Así que un kazon, ¿eh hijo mío? - Jim murmuraba con su pícara y torcida sonrisa apretando los hombros de su muchacho. - He oído historias... ¿es verdad que tienen un sentido del olfato especial?  
 - Bueno, ya tenemos vulcanos, romulanos y kazons en la familia... - Bromeó McCoy echando una mirada a Spock, Jabin y la pequeña Freya, la niña de Rómulo que Alex y Peter habían adoptado. - ¡Ya sólo nos falta un klingon!  
 - ¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma, Bones! - Protestó Pavel enérgicamente. - ¡Un klingon! ¿Te has vuelto loco? Menuda idea... Yebát! *(joder)

  
       Anton no dejaba de tirar de la manga de su nuevo tío, el kazon le miró sonriente y se agachó para mostrarle al pequeño George.

  
 - Hola primo... tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

  
       Ante aquellas palabras de su sobrino, David no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. _¡Oh, no...!_ Pensó para sí. _Por favor, dioses... no lo permitáis. Ya hemos tenido suficiente de “eso” en la familia..._

 


	3. LOCURA CONTAGIOSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basado en el capítulo cuatro de la temporada uno de la serie original Star Trek, “Horas desesperadas”. Esta franquicia de series de televisión y películas de ciencia ficción fue creada por Gene Roddenberry, sus personajes no me pertenecen... pero T'HY'LA sí y esta historia también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque se acerca el día de Spirk, los chicos lo merecen.

** LOCURA CONTAGIOSA  
**

  
  
                                                                                                  Fecha estelar 1704.2. El USS Enterprise, pilotado hábilmente por el teniente Sulu, se aproximaba a la órbita de Psi 2000, un mundo desierto y helado a punto de desaparecer. Las órdenes de la Flota eran rescatar de la superficie al equipo de científicos que había estado meses estudiando el fenómeno. También debían observar su desintegración desde una distancia prudente que les permitiese analizar lo que sucede cuando un planeta de clase M, como la Tierra, se muere. Jim hubiera deseado estar al mando de la misión, su vena de explorador se le inflamaba con esta clase de aventuras, pero la baja médica debida a su extraño embarazo se lo impedía. Spock, en contra de lo que su esposo le había rogado la noche anterior, decidió formar él mismo parte de la exigua expedición de rescate junto al teniente Joe Tormolen, valioso miembro de la división científica a bordo.  
  
 - No corra riesgos innecesarios, teniente. - Le aconsejó con voz grave al observar la situación.  
 - Sí señor... quiero decir no, no lo haré. - Respondió el joven científico algo aturdido ante lo que veían sus ojos.  
  
    Las instalaciones de la base estaban congeladas, como si los sistemas vitales hubiesen fallado. Sobre la consola principal de control yacía el cuerpo de un miembro de seguridad completamente cubierto de hielo, unos pasos más al fondo, el de una mujer con uniforme azulado apenas distinguible del escarchado suelo. Tras inspeccionar por separado las distintas dependencias del refugio, Spock consultó a su subordinado qué es lo que había observado.  
  
 - ¡Todos están muertos, señor! - Dijo perdiendo por un momento la compostura y apoyándose en la consola de control. - Será mejor que lo vea usted mismo. He encontrado a un hombre congelado bajo la ducha... ¡con la ropa puesta!  
 - No necesito ver algo así, gracias. - Spock negó con la cabeza, su recorrido por el edificio también había estado repleto de cadáveres.  
 - Supongo, aún si estuviera desnudo... - Susurró tapándose la boca con disimulo, desconocía el buen oído que poseen los vulcanos.  
 - Regresemos a la nave, no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí. - Pulsando su intercomunicador obvió el sarcástico comentario del joven teniente. - Doctor McCoy, prepare su equipo. Algo desconocido ha acabado con las vidas del grupo de científicos en este planeta, no quiero arriesgarme a un contagio a bordo. El teniente Tormolen y yo entraremos en cuarentena nada más materializarnos ahí, no nos mezclaremos con el resto de la tripulación hasta que usted dé su consentimiento.  
 - ¡Vaya, eso es nuevo! - Exclamó Bones desde su puesto en la enfermería. - No sé qué haré con tanto poder... - Bromeó con una sonrisa burlona.  
 - Doctor, sé bueno y devuélveme pronto a mi maridito. - Susurró Jim justo a su lado.  
  
  
                      Las órdenes del vulcano fueron cumplidas y después de que Scott les descontaminase con el transportador, ambos fueron acompañados a la enfermería por el propio McCoy.  
  
 - Bien, teniente... puede volver a su puesto. - El médico dejó que Tormolen se levantara de la camilla y acompañó con un gesto de su mano a Spock para que tomase su lugar. - Veamos, pulso a doscientos dos, presión sanguínea prácticamente inexistente... si damos por sangre esa cosa verde que te corre por las venas...  
 - ¿Estoy bien? ¿Lo estamos ambos? - Levantando su ceja izquierda miró al médico dándole a entender que no estaba para sus gracietas.  
 - Sí, bueno... eso parece. - McCoy bajó la mirada, tras lo ocurrido en Psi 2000 tenía que reconocer que no era el momento adecuado para meterse con su amigo. - No he detectado nada raro, tú también puedes volver a tu puesto.  
  
    Spock agradeció su opinión médica, dejando la camilla volvió a ponerse su jersey azul, por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver al teniente Tormolen frotándose la mano derecha con insistencia. De pronto Jim irrumpió en el box, parecía preocupado.  
  
 - _¿Estás bien, mi amor?_ \- Preguntó dirigiéndose exclusivamente a su marido.  
 - Según el jefe médico no hay razón para mantener el aislamiento, capitán. - Respondió en voz alta intentando evitar que surgieran más rumores entre la tripulación sobre su forma peculiar de mirarse el uno al otro mientras se comunicaban con el tel. *(vínculo) - Convoco una reunión de las distintas divisiones en la cubierta D, hemos de discutir lo que está sucediendo y qué opciones tenemos.  
  
  
                      El rubio estuvo de acuerdo y subió en el turbo ascensor junto a su esposo y su mejor amigo. Estando de baja no podría tomar decisiones de mando pero sí dar su opinión al respecto. Una vez sentados alrededor de la mesa de juntas, Bones y los demás permanecieron atentos a las grabaciones de seguridad que Spock había tomado de la base científica sobre el planeta. El doctor vio morir a un grupo de hombres y mujeres que se comportaban de manera extraña, como si nada les importara, como si estuviesen locos o drogados y, desconcertado, no supo responder a las preguntas que el comandante le hacía sobre las posibles causas.  
  
 - ¡Soy médico, Spock, no adivino! ¿Me has traído alguna muestra, un cuerpo que poder examinar? - Se defendió cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.  
  
    El capitán en funciones pidió a la sala del transportador que dejasen uno de los cadáveres directamente en la bahía médica e inclinó la cabeza hacia el doctor como señal de disculpa. Luego sopesó si debían permanecer cerca del planeta o sería más seguro alejarse, dado que Psi 2000 iba a desintegrarse tenían que poner a salvo la nave. Consultó a sus compañeros y Scott le respondió con su tensa sonrisa que si a nadie en ingeniería le daba por ducharse vestido, los motores podrían sacar al Enterprise de allí en el momento en que le diese la orden.  
  
 - ¿Ducharnos vestidos? - Murmuró el alférez Chekov mirándose la camiseta roja, el ruso formaba parte eventualmente del equipo de Scott en la cubierta A.  
 - Señor Sulu, ocúpese de mantener una distancia adecuada con el planeta, no queremos que su destrucción nos afecte. - Le indicó el vulcano. - Oh, y mientras que el señor Chekov le prepara el cálculo de las coordenadas, procure usted que comprenda bien a qué se refería el señor Scott.  
 - ¡Nada de experimentos en la ducha, Pavel! - Rió Jim revolviéndole los rizos del flequillo al confundido muchacho.  
  
  
                      Más tarde, en una de las salas de descanso, el japonés le daba una charla sobre lo conveniente que es practicar el deporte de la esgrima a su compañero Kevin Riley, quien sustituía como artillero a Chekov en el puente.  
  
 - Colega, no entiendo cómo te permiten guardar esa espadita bajo tu consola de navegación. - Se asombraba el irlandés sacando una ración de comida de la máquina expendedora.  
 - Wakizashi, Kevin. - Le corrigió Sulu haciendo lo propio.  
 - ¿Puedo comer con vosotros? - Preguntó Pavel cargando su bandeja detrás de ambos.  
 - Eso depende, alférez. - Bromeó el japonés. - ¿Has concretado ya cuáles serán esas coordenadas?  
 - ¿De qué estabais hablando? - Quiso saber el ruso sin hacer caso de la pregunta de su amigo, hacía rato que había terminado con esa tarea para él sencilla.  
 - Hikaru intenta convencerme de que me apunte a clases de espada... - Rió Kevin dejando que pasara delante. Cuando nadie podía verle se entretenía en admirar la atlética figura del muchacho.  
 - Esgrima. - Volvió a corregirle Sulu añadiendo un codazo, había advertido claramente cómo el pelirrojo devoraba el trasero de Pavel.  
 - La semana pasada intentó que me interesase por la jardinería. - Protestó Kevin burlándose de las aficiones del japonés.  
 - ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto? - Gritó una voz sacándolos de su conversación.  
  
    Se trataba del teniente Tormolen, sentado al otro lado de la mesa parecía enajenado, fuera de sí. Había estado frotándose la mano derecha todo el tiempo como si viese allí una mancha que intentase borrar.  
  
 - ¡Si el hombre estuviese hecho para vivir en el espacio no necesitaríamos respirar! - Espetó tomando un cuchillo. - ¡Seis personas han muerto ahí abajo! ¿Qué derecho tenemos a seguir vivos?  
 - ¡Riley, llama a seguridad! - Le exhortó Sulu.  
 - ¡Eh, cuidado con eso! - Exclamó Pavel apartándose de un salto al ver a su compañero armado.  
 - ¡Joe, deja el cuchillo! - El japonés intentaba sujetarle, en el forcejeo Tormolen se hirió a sí mismo y cayó al suelo.  
 - ¡Rápido, envíen un equipo desde enfermería, tenemos dos heridos por arma blanca en la sala de descanso tres-nueve! - El irlandés mantenía pulsado el comunicador de la pared con su puño, no podía apartar los ojos de Sulu. Toda aquella sangre...  
 - ¡Yo estoy bien, Kevin! - Se apresuró a corregir el piloto. Volviéndose hacia Pavel notó cómo su rostro se volvía más pálido. - Estoy bien, no estoy herido. - Le repitió.  
 - Hikaru... - Musitó el nombre sin fuerzas, al ruso le temblaban las rodillas.  
  
    Riley ayudó a Sulu a colocar el cuerpo inconsciente del teniente Tormolen sobre la camilla. Luego vio cómo Chekov recibía un abrazo por parte del japonés antes de regresar a ingeniería.  
  
 - Estará bien. Sólo se ha asustado un poco. - Comentó Kevin de camino al puente. - Cuando te vio lleno de sangre debió pensar que...  
 - A veces creo que nunca dejará de ser el niño inocente que conocí en la Academia. - Murmuró Sulu con rostro circunspecto.  
  
  
                      Chekov, tras asegurarse de que en el puente hubiesen alcanzado las coordenadas que él mismo había programado, se centró en comprobar que los motores estuviesen listos para alejarles a toda máquina en caso de que fuese necesario. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Scott que, sabiendo bien lo susceptible que era el ruso, procuraba vigilarle sin que se diese cuenta.  
  
 - ¿Cómo está mi niño, Scotty? - La voz del capitán sonó melosa a su espalda.  
 - Si se refiere al Enterprise, señor, nuestro joven genio se está encargando de que los motores de curvatura se mantengan a pleno rendimiento. - Respondió el escocés socarrón.  
 - No hablaba de eso pero has respondido a mi pregunta. - El rubio le palmeó la espalda. - Mientras esté ocupado es buena señal. Si se queda plantado mirando al infinito me lo dices. Estaré en enfermería. Creo que Tormolen está empeorando.  
  
  
                    Y así era. Bajo las desconcertadas miradas de McCoy y la enfermera Chapel, el teniente agonizaba sobre una camilla sin que pudiesen hacer nada. Finalmente exhaló su último aliento y falleció.  
  
 - No lo entiendo... - Murmuró McCoy apenado. - Sus heridas ni siquiera eran graves.  
 - Es como si... - Los azules ojos de Christine se llenaron de lágrimas. - Como si hubiese perdido las ganas de vivir. ¡Oh, Leonard! ¿No es horrible? - Se dejó envolver por el cálido abrazo de su amante, la enfermera sentía una profunda angustia en su interior y un extraño picor en su mano derecha, la misma con la que había sostenido la del paciente hasta que éste les abandonó.  
 - ¿Y ya está? - Protestó el capitán enérgico. - ¿Quieres decir que no tienes ni idea de lo que le ha pasado a Tormolen? ¡Vamos, Bones! ¡Necesito respuestas! - Le gritó.  
 - Jim, estoy analizando muestras en el laboratorio, cuando tenga esas respuestas se lo haré saber al comandante Spock. - Llevándose a Chris consigo pasó junto a su amigo dedicándole un gesto de indiferencia.  
 - Claro, a Spock. De hecho es él quien necesita las respuestas... - Murmuró con resignación. - Yo no estoy al mando, sigo de baja.  
  
    Encogiéndose de hombros se marchó a su camarote. Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas y pudo ver su figura reflejada en el espejo. _No estoy al mando, Spock está al mando._ Se dijo acariciándose el vientre plano y preguntándose dónde estaría ahora su bebé.  
  
  
                    Entretanto, en el puente, Spock se concentraba en analizar los datos que les iban llegando del planeta con la cabeza inclinada sobre su consola de observación científica. Psi 2000 se contraía sobre sí mismo con rapidez, era necesario corregir la posición del Enterprise y Pavel ya le había enviado unas nuevas coordenadas. Sulu se frotaba la palma de la mano derecha restregándola contra su pierna, sudaba copiosamente.  
  
 - Hace calor... - Murmuró Kevin a su lado en la consola de artillero. - ¿No tiene calor, señor Spock?  
 - No, la temperatura en el puente es la habitual. - Ni se molestó en levantar la cabeza y mirarle, de haberlo hecho habría notado que tanto el teniente Riley como Sulu se comportaban de un modo extraño. - ¿Han compensado la atracción gravitatoria con los motores?  
 - Sí que hace calor... - El piloto se agachó a recoger algo de debajo de su consola. - Oye, yo me voy al gimnasio, de repente me apetece practicar un poco la esgrima. - Susurró al oído de su compañero.  
 - Espera, Hikaru... no puedes irte... - Mirando de reojo notó que su comandante seguía atento a las lecturas del ordenador y suspiró. No se había dado cuenta de que el japonés se había largado por el turbo ascensor con la wakizashi en la mano.  
  
    Entonces todo empezó a pitar. La nave parecía estar escorando atraída por la gravedad del planeta. Spock se giró y corrió hacia la consola vacía del piloto.  
  
 - ¿Dónde está Sulu? - Pulsando unos botones evitó el desastre. - No compensó la atracción con los motores como le ordené. ¿Dónde está el teniente Sulu? ¡Responda! - Preguntó directamente a Kevin.  
 - No debes tener miedo, Riley está aquí, un sólo irlandés vale por más de diez mil... - El pelirrojo parecía eufórico, su piel brillaba por la sudoración.  
 - ¿Ahora me habla en verso, teniente? ¡Uhura, ocupe el puesto de Riley y que alguien pilote, por favor! - Spock ayudó a un tripulante de camiseta roja a sentarse a los mandos. - Teniente, queda usted relevado. - Remató agarrando al irlandés de la muñeca derecha.  
 - Estupendo, que las mujeres también trabajen, ¿no querían igualdad? - Rió Kevin cediendo el sitio a Nyota mientras intentaba deshacerse del agarre del vulcano.  
 - Vaya directo a la enfermería. - Le ordenó el comandante.  
 - Sí, señor... - Dando cómicamente media vuelta sobre una pierna, tal y como lo haría un borracho, subió al turbo ascensor. - Es precisamente donde tenía pensado ir. - Mintió divertido.  
 - Aquí el comandante Spock a la bahía médica. Doctor McCoy, les envío al teniente Riley, algo le ha afectado. - Dijo pulsando el botón del comunicador en la silla de mando.  
 - ¿Kevin? ¿Está bien? - La voz era la de Jim, debía encontrarse en compañía del médico.  
 - Seguridad, quiero que el teniente llegue a su destino. - Continuó Spock. - Ah... y encuentren al señor Sulu, que se presente en el puente de inmediato. Doctor, le recomendaría establecer un protocolo contra enfermedades infecciosas a bordo, ¿no sabemos aún de qué pueda tratarse? La tripulación empieza a comportarse como esas personas de la base científica de Psi 2000.  
 - ¡Maldita sea, Spock! - Refunfuñó el médico por los altavoces. - Necesito un poco más de tiempo.  
 - Si la enfermedad ha comenzado a extenderse, tiempo es precisamente lo que nos falta, doctor. - Usando un tono de voz algo más suave que cuando dictaba sus órdenes, añadió una tácita súplica dirigida a su amigo. - Tal vez sería buena idea que cierta persona no pululase por toda la nave como acostumbra a hacer.  
  
  
                      Por supuesto el vulcano se refería a su marido. Temía que pudiese acabar enfermo también, esperaba que McCoy consiguiera aislarle y protegerle de lo que fuese que empezaba a afectar al personal. Algo con lo que Jim no estuvo en absoluto de acuerdo.  
  
 - ¡Encerrarme en mi camarote no ayuda, Bones! - Gritó cuando dos guardas de seguridad le cerraban el paso impidiéndole salir.  
 - Si algo malo te ocurriese, ninguna locura contagiosa sería comparable a la furia de tu marido conmigo. - Respondió el médico con la intención de regresar a la enfermería.  
 - Tú asegúrate de que Spock no sea el siguiente en caer... - Le advirtió Jim con enojo.  
 - El duende de sangre verde está perfectamente bien. - Argumentó McCoy indicando al guardia que cerrase la puerta con clave.  
 - ¡Sí, eso mismo dijiste de Tormolen! - Se oyó al rubio gritar desde el otro lado.  
  
    El médico volvía a su despacho negando con la cabeza y refunfuñando frases ininteligibles entre dientes. Por la galería se topó con un Sulu desbocado que, con el torso desnudo y sudoroso, recorría los pasillos empuñando su wakizashi y gritando tonterías como “alerta Richelieu” mientras lanzaba estocadas al aire.  
  
 - ¡Eh, samurai! - Le gritó para detenerle. - ¡Te reclaman en el puente!  
 - Pues acudiré raudo, doctor McCoy. - Contestó con el rostro congestionado. - Y pondré mi espada al servicio del sensei Spock.  
 - Sí eso, tú ponte a su servicio... - Bones se pegó a la pared dejándolo pasar. - Luego te acercas a la enfermería para que te eche un vistazo, cuando hayas dejado ese juguetito puntiagudo en su lugar, ¿te parece? - Sonrió nervioso, la afilada hoja de acero había estado muy cerca de su cuello. - La enfermedad de la locura se está extendiendo... - Masculló preocupado retomando su camino.  
  
  
                      Cuando Sulu llegó al puente Spock meditaba si bajar a ingeniería ya que no podía contactar con nadie de la sección por el intercomunicador. El Enterprise había vuelto a abandonar las coordenadas que Pavel había programado, alguien parecía estar pilotando desde allí abajo y, de seguir así, acabarían peligrosamente cerca de Psi 2000. Un planeta a punto de implosionar y desintegrarse no es el destino más aconsejable para ninguna nave.  
  
 - ¡Sulu! ¡Deje esa espada! - El vulcano tuvo que dar un salto y retroceder, su compañero salía del turbo ascensor lanzando un ataque.  
 - Hikaru... - Le llamó Nyota a su lado, con una sonrisa trató de calmar a su amigo. - Vamos, suelta la wakizashi.  
  
    Al final Spock tuvo que aplicarle la pinza vulcaniana hasta dejarle sin sentido, lo hizo aprovechando la distracción de la teniente Uhura situándose a la espalda del piloto.  
  
 - Llévenlo a enfermería. - Ordenó a uno de los tripulantes.  
 - Señor... - La voz de Nyota sonó temblorosa. - Si continuamos el descenso en veinte minutos nos estrellaremos contra Psi 2000.  
  
    Spock se volvió a pulsar el botón sobre la consola llamando a ingeniería, necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien allí. Al fin un oficial respondió de mala manera...  
  
 - ¡Qué insistencia! Aquí el capitán Kevin T. Riley. Sí, yo también tengo una T entre mis iniciales, T de Thomas, ¿por qué no iba a ser capitán? Igual que Jim... eso es... - Parecía completamente ebrio. - ¿Qué es lo que quiere señor Spock? Porque es usted, ¿verdad? Casi puedo escucharle levantando esas cejas picudas.  
 - ¡Detenga el curso que lleva o nos matará a todos! - Le acució. - ¿Dónde está el señor Scott?  
 - Le he relevado. - Contestó repanchigándose en la silla.  
 - ¿Y Pavel? - Inquirió preocupado el comandante al mando.  
 - Oh, a él no le he relevado... - Rió Kevin con esa risa floja de los borrachos. - Le he ordenado que se quite la ropa pero no me hace caso y eso que le estoy apuntando con un fáser.  
 - ¿Sabes qué, Kevin? - Pavel se escurría pegado a la pared hacia la puerta de salida. - Mejor voy a buscarte otro whisky, ¿quieres? ¿Cuántos te has bebido ya?  
 - ¡Una copa! - Exclamó encantando. - Sí, gracias, me tomaré una chico. Y mientras le voy a cantar una canción irlandesa que me viene a la cabeza, señor Spock... - Girando la silla dejó el arma sobre la consola desde la que manejaba la nave, Chekov aprovechó para salir de ingeniería sin que el pelirrojo se diese cuenta y huir en el turbo ascensor.  
  
  
                  La escena era tensa pero no podría resultar más ridícula. El Enterprise se dirigía hacia una muerte segura mientras que por el sistema de megafonía se escuchaba al teniente Kevin T. Riley destrozando una canción popular de su país.  
  
 - Te llevaré de nuevo a casa, Katherine, a través del ancho mar... - Desentonaba pegado al micrófono.  
 - ¡Por todos los dioses! - Jim golpeó la puerta de su camarote para llamar la atención de los guardias. - ¡Déjenme salir de aquí!  
 - Negativo capitán, tengo órdenes. - Respondió una voz.  
 - Al menos paren esa horrible cosa... - Chilló tapándose los oídos.  
  
    En el puente Uhura informó a su comandante que se estaban produciendo extraños conflictos en todas las cubiertas. Spock declaró la alerta B2 y la señal luminosa rojiza estalló en cada pared de la nave. Riley seguía cantando.  
  
 - El dulce brillo de tu tez se está apagando hasta morir... - Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro en la sala de ingeniería junto a los controles. - ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese querubín con mi whisky? - Se preguntó en voz alta.  
  
    En ese instante Pavel saltaba de contento en la galería de oficiales de la cubierta C, acababa de dejar inconsciente al guardia de seguridad frente a la puerta del camarote del capitán. Se valió de un golpe seco en la base de la nuca, justo como su amigo Sulu le había enseñado a hacer.  
  
 - ¿Eres tú, mi niño? - Le gritó el rubio desde el otro lado de la puerta. - Han puesto una clave, con su nivel probablemente no te costará mucho descifrarla. ¡Tú eres más listo!  
 - Spasiva... - Agradeció el cumplido con una gran sonrisa cuando consiguió abrir a su capitán. - Me preocupaba que te encontraras mal tú también.  
 - ¿Cómo has...? - Preguntó Jim señalando a los guardias en el suelo.  
 - Oh, uno ya estaba así cuando llegué. - Se explicó. - El otro debía estar enfermo. Yo me encuentro bien pero Kevin la está liando en ingeniería.  
 - Tengo oídos Pavel, aunque a punto de ser destrozados. - Dijo señalando los altavoces en el pasillo, el irlandés había retomado su popurrí. - Bajemos ahí, si la nave sigue el rumbo que ese loco ha marcado nos estrellaremos en menos de quince minutos.  
  
    El ruso se daba patadas en el culo siguiendo las largas zancadas de su capitán. De camino pudo ver cómo Sulu era atendido en la enfermería por el doctor McCoy. Algo se le removió en el estómago ante la expresión histriónica en el rostro de su amigo. El piloto continuaba fuera de sí.  
  
  
                   Spock consiguió contactar con Scott por una línea privada que, afortunadamente, el irlandés no había tenido en cuenta a la hora de sabotear las comunicaciones. Juntos acordaron que lo prioritario era sacar a Riley de ingeniería y hacerle callar. Durante la llamada Jim y Pavel llegaron junto al ingeniero jefe y se dispusieron a ayudarle. Habría que cortar la pared, tras la salida del ruso al borrachín de Kevin se le ocurrió bloquear las puertas.  
  
    Dejando el asunto en manos de su satelsu, *(esposo) el comandante decidió ir a hablar con el jefe médico. McCoy ya debería tener resultados, disponía del cuerpo del científico de Psi 2000 además del de Tormolen y ahora contaba con un sujeto recién infectado: el japonés.  
  
 - ¿Cómo está Sulu? ¿Se recuperará? - Preguntó nada más entrar en la enfermería.  
 - ¿Qué importa eso? - Le respondió Christine con el rostro resplandeciente por el sudor. - En menos de un cuarto de hora todos estaremos muertos.  
 - ¿Dónde está el doctor McCoy, señora Chapel? - El vulcano retrocedió un paso, la mujer se le acercaba sigilosamente con una extraña mirada perdida en los ojos azules.  
 - Ha ido al laboratorio... - Susurró atusándose el pelo bajo la nuca. - Leonard no está, Jim tampoco. - La sonrisa en sus labios se tornaba lasciva por momentos, una mano aferró la muñeca de Spock. Estaba húmeda, sudorosa. - En unos minutos habremos muerto, no quiero irme de este mundo sin decirte lo mucho que envidio a Nyota. Las mujeres hablamos. Ella y Jim son afortunados por haberte... - Devorando el espacio entre ambos sin soltarle de su agarre, la enfermera Christine Chapel posó sus labios sobre los del incrédulo vulcano. - Por haberte tenido.  
 - Chris... - Musitó alejándose de la rubia. - Tengo que encontrar a McCoy. Usted no se mueva de aquí, señora Chapel.  
 - Está bien. - Le confirmó sonriendo tranquila. - No tengo miedo a morir, estoy en paz.  
  
  
                     Cuando solamente faltaban unos minutos para que la aproximación al planeta moribundo fuese irreversible, un furioso James Kirk noqueaba de un puñetazo en la barbilla al cantarín irlandés. Scott y Pavel enmendaron el rumbo y consiguieron poner a salvo la nave. Ya en camino de las coordenadas que calculó, el genio ruso se aseguraba en persona de llegar hasta allí haciéndose con los controles del Enterprise. El capitán se despidió de sus ingenieros notando un inquietante picor en la palma de su mano derecha.  
  
 - Scotty, voy a la enfermería. Es preciso que Bones encuentre una cura, de lo contrario todos nosotros... - Farfulló sin dejar de rascarse. - Vigila a Pavel y toma el mando, algo me dice que mi marido también se está viendo afectado por esta cosa.  
 - Aye, *(sí, al modo escocés) capitán. - El hombre se pasó la manga por la frente, de pronto empezaba a sentir mucho calor.  
  
    Jim lo había presentido antes, cuando consiguieron romper la pared de ingeniería y abrir la puerta de manera manual. Su esposo estaba en problemas.  
  
 - _¿Que Christine Chapel se te ha insinuado?_   - Pensó para su marido utilizando el vínculo que unía sus mentes. - _¿Qué tontería es esa?_  
 - _No sé, Jim... yo... no he hecho nada... ella... me ha besado._  
 - _¿Será descarada? Bueno, no se lo tengas en cuenta, probablemente esté infectada. Por cierto, no te asustes pero me siento un poco mal..._  
 - _Yo también, tal-kam._ *(querido) – Spock se apoyó contra la puerta de su dormitorio, había caminado hasta allí sin pensar. - _Creo que me voy a desmayar... estás enviándome tus emociones además de tus pensamientos lógicos, Jim... Y no puedo con toda esa carga de... responsabilidad, deber, culpa, miedo, incertidumbre... Tu nave... el kan-bu..._ *(bebé) _temes perdernos a todos... temes..._  
 - ¡Spock! - Le gritó empujándolo al entrar en su camarote. Sabía en todo momento dónde estaba su marido y había ido directo a su encuentro. - Spock, contrólate...  
  
  
                   El grito de Sulu al sentir el efecto del hipospray que McCoy le acababa de inyectar fue desgarrador. El médico le observaba fijamente, poco a poco el rostro de su amigo iba recobrando la normalidad con su expresión seria de siempre.  
  
 - Yo estaba en el puente... - Murmuró como volviendo en sí de un largo sueño. - ¿Qué ha pasado doctor?  
 - Lo he aislado... ¡He dado con la respuesta! - Se alegró. - Laboratorio, inicien la producción en masa, necesitaremos cinco milímetros cúbicos para cada tripulante. - Ordenó pulsando el intercomunicador de su mesa. - El agua de ese planeta mutó su cadena de moléculas, se convirtió en algo inestable, un depresor de los centros de autocontrol. Sus efectos son como los del alcohol y algunas drogas alucinógenas, sólo que letales. Pero la cura es sencilla: una dosis de suero y como nuevo. - Se jactó girándose hacia el japonés que, agradecido por haberle salvado la vida, le devolvía la sonrisa.  
  
  
                  En el camerino del capitán ocurría una trágica escena completamente opuesta a la felicidad de la enfermería. Spock se lamentaba por la pérdida de su madre antes de que cambiase su forma de ser al estar en contacto diario con su t'hy'la.  
  
 - Nunca le dije que la quería, Jim. - Gemía tratando de contener el llanto, cosa que le resultaba imposible en aquel momento, unas lágrimas caían descontroladas de sus oscuros ojos negros.  
 - Amanda sabía bien cuáles eran tus sentimientos por ella, Spock. - Intentó consolarlo, pasaba su mano derecha frotándose la palma contra la espalda de su esposo. Picaba a rabiar y el tacto del jersey le aliviaba.  
 - No, yo debí decírselo y la perdí antes de ser capaz. Pasé mi infancia ocultando mis sentimientos, mi lado humano. Me avergonzaba de ello. - Había bajado tanto el tono de voz que no se oía más que un murmullo. - Sin embargo ahora podría hacerlo, tú me has cambiado. Irónicamente es demasiado tarde.  
 - Cariño, tu madre lo sabía... - Le repitió irritado por su testarudez.  
 - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - Inquirió levantando su ceja izquierda.  
 - ¡Porque una madre sabe esas cosas, joder! - Tomando la mano de Spock se la llevó al vientre. - Créeme, yo también soy madre. Y te juro que si le cuentas a alguien que te he dicho esto te cortaré la lengua de un mordisco, mi amor.  
 - Lo mismo digo, si alguien se entera de cómo he llorado... - Tratando de recobrar la compostura se estiraba el jersey. - Jim, deja de rascarte la mano contra mi uniforme. - Le pidió elevando las comisuras de su fina boca de una manera casi imperceptible.  
  
    Ambos se quedaron un momento mirándose el uno al otro. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Estaban padeciendo los efectos de la misteriosa enfermedad que había invadido la nave, debía ser eso. Prudentemente ninguno de los dos utilizó la telepatía para comunicarse, era peligroso en su estado compartir el tel. *(vínculo) Los ojos negros se mantenían clavados en los azules, imposible separarse, imposible perderse. Alzaron sus manos hasta unirlas en ozh'esta cuando de repente alguien les interrumpió con acostumbrada brusquedad.  
  
 - ¡Tengo la cura! - McCoy gritaba como un loco blandiendo un hipospray al entrar, sin haber llamado, por la puerta del dormitorio de sus amigos. - ¿A quién pincho primero?  
 - Spock... - Jim se apartó del médico ocultándose detrás de su marido. - ¡Que no me toque con esa cosa! Podría hacerle daño a la niña...  
 - Vamos, satelsu *(esposo) mío. - El vulcano ofreció su brazo levantándose la manga del jersey azul. - Adelante doctor, demostremos a Jim que no corre ningún peligro salvo si no se deja pinchar.  
 - Jim, te aseguro que no pasará nada malo a menos que, como dice Spock, no dejes que te inocule el suero. - McCoy aplicó el hipospray a su comandante y después de cargarlo de nuevo se fue acercando a su rubio amigo. - ¿No te fías de mí? Sabes que nunca te haría daño...  
 - ¡Ay! - Gritó al sentir el pinchazo. - Ya, claro... más bien aprovechas cualquier excusa para hacérmelo. ¡Sádico! Si encima se ríe, mírale Spock...  
 - _T'hy'la... ya pasó todo._ \- Musitó su esposo en su mente con voz dulce y suave mientras le agarraba por la cintura.  
 - _Mi bebé..._ \- Pensó para sí. - Nunca te perderé. Nunca. - Susurró acariciándose el musculado abdomen por encima del jersey, algo le había dado una patadita allí dentro.  
  
  
                      Desde el otro lado de la realidad, oculta bajo un manto oscuro, una nave se había aproximado a sus coordenadas para ser testigos también de la desaparición de Psi 2000. La Pantheion no quería perderse semejante acontecimiento.  
  
 - Recuerdo haberme corrido buenas juergas en ese mundo hace miles de años. - Dejó caer Hércules con cierta nostalgia.  
 - Jim está bien, la niña está bien... - Susprió aliviado. Apolo se levantaba de su trono para posicionarse junto a su oficial de navegación. - Me sorprende que recuerdes nada con todo lo que bebías por aquella época, hermano.  
 - El problema era Dionisio. - Se justificó el piloto. - Es imposible no emborracharse cuando uno sale a divertirse con el dios del vino.  
 - Es la hora, el planeta se desintegra. - Cassandra se concentró en mantener las defensas al máximo, debían permanecer a salvo de las inmensas ondas de energía que seguidamente atravesarían el espacio.  
 - ¡Impresionante! - Exclamó el dios del quitón dorado. - El tejido del universo empieza a desgarrarse, puedo sentirlo. La grieta no tardará en abrirse. Hércules, pon rumbo al borde de la frontera romulana.  
 - El nacimiento de mi amazona se acerca. - Musitó Artemisa con una dulce e intrigante sonrisa en los labios.  
  
  
                      Pronto las imágenes de Jim y los demás desaparecieron del monitor de la nave oscura, se encontraban demasiado lejos, en otra dimensión. Los humanos siguieron adelante con sus atareadas y breves vidas, ignorantes de la existencia de los dioses. El teniente Kevin Riley acabó por recuperarse y tuvo que pedir disculpas a todos sus compañeros por sus actos de locura, pero sobre todo por haber pasado las horas más desesperadas perpetrando viejas tonadas irlandesas a pleno pulmón. Por si fuera poco haber tenido que prometer que no volvería a cantar jamás, ahora debía enfrentarse a un susceptible genio ruso seriamente ofendido.  
  
 - Te lo he explicado ya mil veces, Pavel. - El pelirrojo se tiraba del flequillo ante la mirada furiosa de aquellos ojos aguamarina. - Lo de “querubín” no es ningún insulto, puedes buscar imágenes en la computadora, eran unos seres muy hermosos...  
 - ¡No hablaremos más de eso! ¿Vale? ¡Si me vuelves a llamar así te daré un golpe en la nuca y te dejaré inconssiente! Sé cómo hasserlo... - Le advirtió enseñándole el puño cerrado antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse a ingeniería.  
 - Condenado angelito... - Murmuró el irlandés, viendo cómo Sulu sonreía al seguir a Pavel un paso por detrás a lo largo de todo el pasillo. - ¡Qué suerte tienen algunos!  
 - Pasha, no te pongas así con Riley, estaba enfermo... - Intentando darle alcance le tomó del brazo entrando al turbo ascensor.  
 - Ha sido horrible... todos locos... ¡Hemos estado a punto de morir! ¿Sabías que también afectó a Spock y al capitán?, lo sé por el vínculo que tengo con la niña. - Murmuró bajando la mirada hasta clavarla en su propias botas.  
 - Pero se terminó, Pasha. - Abriendo los brazos se preparó para lo que seguía: Pavel lanzándose contra su pecho como un kamikaze. - Estoy aquí, amigo. Estoy aquí. - Susurró calmándole.  
  
  
                    La noche llegó trayendo el prometido descanso, había sido un día muy largo y todos estaban agotados. Spock acunaba sobre su pecho la cabeza rubia de su amado esposo, la respiración de Jim se cortó de repente.  
  
 - ¡Otra vez! - Dijo intentando incorporarse, los peludos brazos de su marido se lo impedían. - He vuelto a sentir una patada, Spock.  
 - El momento se acerca, ya estás muy avanzado.  
 - ¿No debería ir a la enfermería?  
 - Mañana se lo comentas al doctor McCoy, ahora el hombre estará durmiendo.  
 - Sí, no voy a despertarlos a él y a Christine por una tontería como esta, ¿verdad?  
  
    El vulcano suspiró, besando la frente de Jim procuró arroparlo de nuevo como le gustaba.  
  
 - Christine... ¿estará de verdad enamorada de ti?  
 - Estaba enferma, t'hy'la. Todos lo hemos pasado, la locura nos afectó en mayor o menor medida.  
 - Sí pero creo que sólo sacaba de nosotros algo que ya estaba allí... Mira a Riley con sus ínfulas de capitán, cantando canciones de su patria y obligando a Pavel a desnudarse. Está claro que mi niño le gusta. - Rió. - Tú acordándote de tu madre y yo...  
 - No, no creo que la enfermera Chapel esté enamorada de mí. Simplemente dijo que tú y Nyota erais afortunados por haberme tenido. También dijo que las mujeres hablan. No entendí eso. Las mujeres hablan, los hombres también hablan, no comprendo...  
 - Mi amor, creo que te has creado fama de buen amante. - Volvió a reír. - Anda, sé buen chico y demuéstramelo...  
  
    Le pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por el suave vello del pecho, acariciando la aureola de aquel botón que comenzaba a erguirse. Algo se alzaba también un poco más abajo, en su entrepierna. Jim restregó su vientre contra aquella parte, hasta sentir la dureza que se frotaba contra la suya propia. Sí, el vulcano tenía fama de ser increíble en la cama y no eran rumores infundados.

 


	4. ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Nosotros, dos muchachos, abrazándonos mutuamente,  
> Sin separarnos jamás uno del otro,  
> Recorriendo juntos los caminos, realizando excursiones de norte a sur,  
> Complaciéndonos en el vigor, ensanchando los codos, apretando los dedos,  
> Armados y sin temor, comiendo, bebiendo, durmiendo, amando.  
> Sin admitir más ley que la nuestra, navegando, soldadescos, robando, amenazando,  
> Alarmando a los avaros, serviles sacerdotes, tomando aire,  
> Bebiendo agua, y bailando en los prados o en las playas,  
> Inquietando las ciudades, desdeñando la quietud, mofándonos de las estatuas, disipando la debilidad,  
> Colmando nuestra aventura.»  
>  \- Walt Whitman (1819-1892) -

** ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ? **

 

  
  
  
 - No podemos... no deberíamos... - Intentaba deshacerse del insistente roce de aquellas manos en sus costados. - Esto no está bien, ni siquiera somos de la misma especie.  
 - En mi familia eso no es problema. - Bromeó volviendo al ataque. - Tenemos sangre vulcana, un kazon y un par de romulanas.  
 - ¿Tu madre sigue con Ne'mah? - Aprovechando la pregunta se alejó un paso volviendo a colocarse la camiseta. - Creí que no iban en serio.  
 - No vendrá a mi cumpleaños, ¿tú qué crees? - Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, estaba claro que el otro no quería ser desnudado. - Definitivamente se ha instalado en HarOs con ella.  
 - Es amiga de mi madre... Ne'mah, digo. - Los enormes ojos de aquel humano le devoraban como si pudiera ver a través de su uniforme. - Y mi padre y el tuyo trabajan juntos en Inteligencia... ¿cómo vamos a ocultarles a todos ellos...?  
 - ¡No lo haremos! - Le interrumpió con decisión. - Hablaré con mi familia y tú con la tuya. ¿O prefieres cambiar?  
 - Mi padre te golpearía tan duro contra la pared que tu silueta quedaría marcada en la pintura. - Se jactó orgulloso de la fuerza de los de su raza.  
 - Y el mío podría hacerte reventar el corazón dentro del pecho. - Le advirtió divertido.  
 - ¿Khan puede hacer eso? - Se preguntó en voz alta, había oído que como superhumano era muy fuerte pero...  
 - ¡Moy papa puede! - Rió el chico a carcajadas. - Bah, no será para tanto. Al fin y al cabo tendrán que aceptar... “esto”.  
  
    Con una dulce sonrisa Anton acarició la mejilla del klingon y acercó los labios para recibir su beso. Jadzia acudió a la tácita llamada y colmó de caricias aquella boca. Tenían quince y diecisiete años respectivamente. La miel más dulce, la de la juventud. Ambos habían coincidido en la misma clase en la Academia y, con historias familiares comunes, no tardaron en congeniar. El padre de Jadzia, el comandante Klaa, era buen amigo de la familia a pesar de que, como le contara su dedushka, *(abuelo, en ruso) un día juró matar a todo Kirk que se cruzase en su camino. Pero de aquello hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
  
  
                                Hasta los seis años Anton fue el rey del mundo. Un leve gesto, un puchero tan sólo, y cualquier cosa que deseara se hacía realidad. Había sido así desde siempre, antes incluso de lo que podía recordar.  Unos berridos y ya tenía un pañal limpio, ahora unas lágrimas con un llanto estridente y conseguía un biberón, un parpadeo acompañado de un gritito agudo y ya llegaba Sulu para darle un abrazo. Con arrugar la nariz obtenía la sonrisa de papá y lo que más le gustaba era engatusar a su papa ruso sacando el labio inferior para que éste le regalase un paseo por los aires con su telequinesia. Cómo disfrutaba riendo a carcajadas mientras todo el mundo regañaba a Pavel cuando le sorprendían haciéndole volar. ¡Ah, aquello era el paraíso!  
  
    Y en casa de los abuelos él era la estrella. Todo lo que hacía era recibido como un auténtico milagro: “mirad a Anton, oh... ¿no es un encanto? ¡Es el niño más precioso del mundo!” Y lo único que había hecho era comerse él sólo un yogur.  
  
  
  
                                Al empezar el preescolar pasó una mala época. Allí no le conocían, no era el niño mimado de nadie. En la escuela fue donde Anton empezó a tomar conciencia de sí mismo. Con sólo tres años entendió que una cosa es la familia y otra muy distinta el mundo real.  
  
 - Anton Sarek Singh-Chekov, no serás el rey del mundo pero eres mono y eres listo, te irá bien. - Se dijo a sí mismo frente al espejo del baño cuando volvió a casa tras su primer día de colegio.  
  
    Su padre, que le había visto desde el pasillo, no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocerse a sí mismo en su pequeño.  
  
 - Me voy a casa de los abuelos, papa. - Le comentó bajando la escalera tras pasar por su lado. - Sa'mekh'al *(abuelo, en vulcano) tiene unos pleenoks *(puzzles) nuevos que quiero resolver.  
  
    En realidad, después del frustrante día de colegio, necesitaba sentirse el rey del mundo una vez más y rodeado de sus tres abuelos le sería fácil conseguirlo.  
  
 - Ponte unos ssapatos si vas a salir a la calle, Anton... - Tuvo que recordarle a su hijo, de nuevo sonriendo al ver su cara de despistado.  
 - Creo que no le ha gustado la escuela. Ha venido callado todo el camino, como si estuviera tramando algo... no sé, me tiene preocupado. Le he dicho: “ichiban, *(número uno) ¿en qué piensas?” Y me ha contestado que él no es ningún ichiban. He intentado sonsacarle pero no me ha dicho nada más. ¿Te ha comentado algo a ti?  
  
    Sulu le atosigaba a preguntas en el pasillo mientras Pavel trataba de llegar hasta la taza del water, se estaba haciendo pis hacía rato.  
  
 - Se acostumbrará, no te preocupes, moy drug. *(amigo) – Contestó dejando caer el chorro con alivio. - Yo tampoco lo pasé demasiado bien en la escuela...  
 - Y así has salido. - Murmuró con algo de pena.  
 - ¿Qué quieres dessir?  
 - Nada. Lávate las manos.  
  
    Pavel se quedó un momento mirándose al espejo mientras cumplía con la orden de Sulu en el lavabo.  
  
 - Eres mono y eres listo, te irá bien. - Se repitió las palabras de su hijo y volvió a sonreír.  
  
  
  
                                La barbacoa humeaba en el jardín impregnando el aire con los aromas de la carne a la brasa. El bol de ensalada estaba ya por la mitad, un par de platos rebosantes de comida esperaban a que se sentasen a la mesa.  
  
    Bones le miraba y asentía sonriendo. Jim le acababa de guiñar un ojo y Spock adoptaba un gesto adusto con las manos a la espalda, como esperando escuchar sus palabras.  
  
    Su padre, Khan, había saludado con un gesto de su cabeza a Jadzia. El joven klingon correspondió llevándose el puño al pecho como era costumbre entre los suyos. Sulu llegaba detrás de ellos desde la cocina con una bandeja de sándwiches variados entre los que no tardarían en desaparecer los de pollo, los favoritos de los Kirk. El tío Peter ya le había echado mano a uno y se ocupaba de que Sam no se llenase la tripa sólo con las patatas fritas. Detrás de ellos, junto a la piscina, Freya danzaba en círculos haciendo flotar su larga falda azul cielo ante la mirada de admiración de su padre, Alex y la de su tío Pavel.  
  
        Ya no era el único nieto de la casa, hacía tiempo que eso había cambiado. Cuando llegó Freya, la huérfana romulana que sus tíos Peter y Alex habían adoptado, él tenía seis años y ella tres. La pequeña pasó a ser la reina del mundo y Anton supo hacerse bien al papel de príncipe destronado. Una vez incluso llegó a colocarla en el teletransportador y marcar las coordenadas de Rómulo con la firme intención de enviarla de vuelta con los suyos. No soportaba que su dedushka *(abuelo, en ruso) le riese todas las gracias a la niña, pero a Jim le recordaba tanto a Amy... Por suerte Sulu sospechó del excesivo silencio que llegaba del sótano y acudió a tiempo de detener el envío.  
  
    Anton descubrió lo duro que era no haber heredado las orejas puntiagudas de su madre y Spock tuvo que hacerle entender que, aunque poca, poseía algo de sangre vulcana corriendo por sus venas. Con siete años sa'mekh'al *(abuelo, en vulcano) dirigió su ceremonia de vimeilaya *(iniciación) y a partir de ahí siguió con sus enseñanzas en la mística vulcana. El control de sus emociones era algo que le fascinaba casi tanto como sus incipientes habilidades tacto-telépatas. Algo que le fue muy útil cuando un buen día su tío David se presentó en casa con un esposo, el tío Jabin, y un bebé, George: su nuevo primo, un verdadero Kirk tal y como pudo comprobar al acariciar por primera vez su frente y sentir sus pensamientos.  
  
        El joven Chekov lamentó que ninguno de los tres estuviera allí, en su fiesta de cumpleaños. El kazon había tenido que acudir a Ocampa junto a su marido y su hijo, pues su hermano Haron acababa de tener descendencia.  
  
 - Familia... ya conocéis a Jadzia, hijo de Klaa de la casa de Mogh. - Le presentó formalmente, aunque no fuera necesario Anton pensó que la situación así lo exigía. - Él es... - Titubeó algo nervioso, de pronto sintió los dedos índice y corazón de su compañero acariciándole el dorso de la mano. - Es mi novio.  
 - ¿Qué? - La voz ronca de su padre se había desgarrado al gritar. Tras un leve carraspeo encaminó sus pasos hasta su hijo para mirarle cara a cara. - ¿Tu qué?  
 - Su novio, Pasha... - Intervino Sulu soltando la bandeja de sándwiches sobre la mesa. - Ya le has oído.  
 - Es un niño, no puede tener novio. - Protestó soltándose de la mano del japonés que trató en vano de atraparle el brazo. -  ¡Y menos un klingon!  
 - ¡Padre! - Exclamó Anton. - ¡No te tenía por un racista!  
 - Y no lo es. - Khan tomó por la cintura a su marido y susurró con voz grave al lunar de su nuca. - Tranquilo, moy muzh. *(esposo mío) No montes un numerito...  
 - Pavel te pide disculpas por su brusca manera de hablar, Jadzia. - Sulu se interpuso entre su amada rosa, que había vuelto a sacar las espinas, y el joven klingon. - Bienvenido a la familia. - Agregó con una sonrisa.  
  
    El muchacho asintió y acabó enlazando sus dedos en ozh'esta con los de Anton, podía sentir cómo las miradas de todos se clavaban sobre aquel gesto que les salía inocentemente del corazón.  
  
 - ¡Bien! Vamos, a la mesa... - Ordenó Jim con una pícara sonrisa y una palmada. - No te preocupes, Anton. Tu padre acabará por aceptar a tu novio como a un miembro más de la familia.  
 - Un klingon... - Murmuraba el ruso tomando asiento custodiado por Khan y Sulu, uno a cada lado. - ¿Por qué a mí me tiene que pasar esto?  
 - No lo entiendo, papa. - Su hijo le miraba con infinita curiosidad. Su padre era el salvador de Kronos, sabía que había vivido allí un tiempo trabajando al servicio de la Emperatriz klingon... ¿qué podía tener en contra de los de la raza de su enamorado?  
 - ¿Sabes cada vez que tu padre ha interrumpido alguna de nuestras historias con su famosa frase “no hablamos de eso”? - Le preguntó socarronamente McCoy a su nieto.  
 - Bones... - Khan le ofreció un vaso de cerveza romulana tratando de hacerlo callar. - Tengamos la fiesta en paz.  
 - Sólo digo que Pavel debería mantener una conversación con su hijo. - Se defendió el médico.  
 - Sí... - Asintió Sulu. - Una muy larga...  
 - ¡Un momento! ¿Es que ya lo sabíais todos? - Pavel elevó el tono de voz. - No paresse que os haya sorprendido a ninguno...  
 - Yo... - Balbuceó Anton. - Se lo comenté a dedushka, *(abuelo, en ruso) papa. Es su casa, tenía que pedirle permiso para traer un invitado.  
 - Y Jim nos lo dijo a nosotros. - McCoy se señalaba a sí mismo y a Spock.  
 - A mí me lo ha dicho tu padre esta mañana, Jadzia. - Khan le sonreía mostrándole los marcados hoyuelos. - Llegó al cuartel de Inteligencia muy temprano y con cara de no haber pegado ojo.  
 - Sí, hablé con él y con mi madre anoche. Bueno... en realidad... no se lo tomaron muy mal. No hubo gritos, aunque tampoco risas... - Farfulló el joven klingon sintiéndose algo menos incómodo con la calidez en la mirada azul pálido de su futuro suegro.  
 - Y Khan me lo dijo a mí, Pasha. - Terminó Sulu.  
 - O sea... que todos lo sabíais menos yo. - Refunfuñó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.  
 - También ha sido una sorpresa para nosotros, Pavel. - Peter le miraba con la boca torcida en una sonrisa cargada de cinismo, señalando a su marido y a sus hijos.  
 - Me refería a... - Pavel había vuelto a picar. El pelirrojo se estaba carcajeando a su costa. - Yebát, *(joder) Peter! Ya sabes a qué me refería...  
 - Para ser klingon es un chico muy guapo. - Comentó Freya por lo bajo, haciendo reír a los adultos con su vocecilla de niña descarada.  
 - Puedo entender que no te guste que tenga novio, aún me tratas como a un crío. - Los ojos aguamarina de Anton reflejaban los de su padre con tanta intensidad que parecían estallar en una profunda luz azulada. - Pero ¿por qué te molesta tanto que me haya enamorado de un klingon?  
 - Ya hablaremos de eso, ahora no. - Sentenció el ruso soltando un suspiro antes de prepararse una hamburguesa y darle un buen mordisco.  
 - Es todo lo que le sacarás por ahora, hijo. - Susurró Khan acariciando la mejilla del chiquillo. - Anda, come... y feliz cumpleaños.  
 - Sí, feliz cumpleaños ichiban takaramono *(mi más precioso tesoro) – Sulu alzó su vaso y todos le siguieron en el brindis.  
 - Que cumplas muchos más y que todos nosotros, y los que hoy están ausentes, podamos celebrarlo contigo. - Remató Jim poniéndose en pie.  
  
  
  
                                En el cielo de aquella tarde de marzo el sol brillaba sobre San Francisco, alargando las sombras en el jardín de James Kirk. Unos cientos de miles de kilómetros por encima de sus cabezas, en la Pantheion, *(la nave oscura) sus extraños habitantes también alzaban los cálices que contenían el delicioso néctar.  
  
 - ¡Por los jóvenes enamorados! - Animó Hermes, el de los pies alados, a sus hermanos. - ¡Que su amor dure mil años!  
 - Mi querido Troilo, esta vez tú y Aquiles tendréis una oportunidad. - Murmuró Apolo llevándose la copa a los labios sin apartar la vista de la imagen de Anton en el monitor.  
 - Sí, Jadzia... Aquiles, eso es... - El dios de la guerra se relamía como el gato que estaba a punto de comerse al canario. - ¡Qué gran guerrero vas a ser! Khan te adiestrará, yo me ocupo.  
 - ¿Aquiles? Porque es el novio de Anton, que si no... - Artemisa no podía olvidar que aquel klingon no era otro que la reencarnación del hijo de Peleo, quien diera muerte a su amado Hector en otra vida.  
 - Todo será diferente, querida. - Sentenció la sacerdotisa Cassandra con su mirada violeta tornándose blanca, estaba teniendo una visión. - Todo será muy diferente esta vez...  
  
  
  
                                Ocultos en el rincón detrás del sofá chester, sentados el uno junto al otro sobre la alfombra, ambos se miraban con la ternura del primer amor. Sus primos les estaban buscando por todas partes, jugaban al escondite. Era la única forma de tener algo de paz con Sam y Freya en casa.  
  
 - ¿Lo ves? No ha sido para tanto. - Cuchicheó Anton acariciando las marcas en la frente del kilngon con delicadeza.  
 - ¿Por qué tu padre se ha comportado así? - Preguntó en voz muy baja, atrapando aquellos largos y finos dedos para besarlos esperando una respuesta.  
 - No tengo ni idea, por lo visto moy papa tiene algunas cosas que explicarme. - Pensó abstraído. Lo cierto es que en lo que conocía sobre las vidas de sus padres había algunos huecos, en el caso de Khan enormes pues ocupaban cientos de años.  
  
    Fuera, en el jardín, Sulu sorbía su taza de té sin apartar la vista de su rosa blanca. Khan, medio tumbado a su lado, le estiraba el flequillo hacia arriba como solía hacer. El moreno tampoco dejaba de observar a Pavel, incluso había intentado entrar en su cabeza pero su esposo le rogó que no lo hiciera, así pues no insistió más.  
  
 - Tendrá que hablar con él, contarle... todas esas cosas que siempre se calla. Y no sé si estará preparado. - Susurró el japonés soplando su infusión para enfriarla un poco.  
 - Tiene quince años pero es un niño muy maduro, yo creo que está listo para conocer la verdad. También yo debería tener esa conversación con él, he evitado contarle muchas cosas de mi vida.  
 - Estupendo, violeta mía. Hazlo. Pero yo me refería a Pavel, no sé si él estará preparado.  
  
    En aquel preciso momento el ruso abrazaba a su ranita Kermit sentado sobre el césped del jardín, su muñeco era el único con el que compartía sus temores y ansiedades. Con sus ojos saltones y su verde sonrisa siempre le devolvía un gesto amable, algo por lo que merecía la pena seguir adelante.  
  
 - _¿Por qué a mí, Kermit? ¿Por qué mi hijo está saliendo con un... con un...? Ah, yebát._ *(joder) _No sé por dónde empessar a contarle a Anton lo mío con los klingon... ¿Qué disses? Por el prinssipio, claro... ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido?_ \- Pensaba para su querida ranita.  
 - Lo hará, Sulu. - Murmuró Khan con una sonrisa. - Nuestro Pavel es un buen padre.  
 - Mi preciosa rosa, ¡oh pero qué tierno es! - Exclamó lleno de amor por él.  
  
  



	5. APRENDIENDO A VOLAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡FELIZ DÍA DE SPIRK!  
> El 15 de septiembre, 1967, se emitió el capítulo "Amok Time" (La época de Amok) de la serie original de Star Trek en el cual Spock tiene que regresar rápidamente a su planeta al sufrir el Pon farr, un síndrome que provoca la necesidad de apareamiento en los vulcanianos cada siete años. Kirk se verá involucrado en Vulcano en un ritual que le enfrentará en una lucha a muerte con su primer oficial.  
> Con un argumento así, cargado de emociones entre ambos protagonistas, no es extraño que se haya fijado la fecha como aniversario de esta maravillosa pareja.  
> Aquí va mi homenaje, espero que lo disfruten.

**APRENDIENDO A VOLAR **

 

  
                                                                                               Desde la cara interior del muslo hasta las nalgas, deslizándose lentamente, húmedo, duro y cálido. Así podía sentirle. El placer le llegó en una ola que le sorprendió con unas gotas salpicando su abdomen. Se había derramado por tercera vez y aún no le tenía dentro. Vio sonreír al rubio, debía haber puesto una cara divertida. Lo cierto era que deseaba más, quería llegar hasta el final y colocando las manos en sus caderas le atrajo hacia su cuerpo hasta tenerle allí pegado. Notaba la punta rozando su abertura, cerró los ojos y esperó a que él empujara tratando de mantener los músculos relajados.  
  
  
                         Era la primera vez que llegaban a aquella orilla. Todo había sido perfecto: los cuerpos unidos en una danza entre el bravo oleaje de su océano, los sonidos de sus respiraciones entrecortadas, los agudos gemidos, los lamentos, el incesante roce de las sábanas y la cama de matrimonio golpeando la pared del camarote. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto para tenerle así? Desde el principio había sido Spock, siempre Spock, quien tomaba la iniciativa. A él le gustaba, le hacía sentirse especial, amado, y lejos de su autoritario papel de capitán, en la cama gozaba de estar bajo las órdenes del otro. Cuando en su noche de bodas el moreno le colocó las esposas abrió una puerta imposible de cerrar, por otro lado Jim solía imaginar lo que sería invertir los papeles y abrir la puerta de su marido. Aquella noche simplemente sucedió.  
  
  
                      Serían cerca de las dos de la mañana, después de un duro día de trabajo en el que habían tenido que vérselas con unos klingons muy testarudos, el primer oficial no deseaba otra cosa que dormir. Su capitán le había arrastrado al dormitorio entre besos y achuchones que parecían insinuar que él quisiera otra cosa. Pensó en un rápido y efectivo revolcón antes de poder cerrar los ojos y descansar.  
  
 - _De acuerdo, t'hy'la._ \- Musitó en su mente, no tenía fuerzas para hablar en voz alta. - _Lo hacemos y a dormir._  
  
    Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, pero sobre todo su mandíbula desencajada, hicieron entender a Spock que de nuevo se había equivocado en la elección de sus palabras. Cuando el rubio le obligó a tenderse sobre la cama y empezó a quitarle con parsimonia el uniforme vio claramente cuáles eran sus intenciones.  
  
 - Me estás pelando como a una fruta... - Sonrió elevando las comisuras de su fina boca. - ¿Vas a devorarme?  
 - Haré mucho más que eso, señor Spock. - Susurró con voz grave y vibrante.  
  
    Aquello le derretía. Jim sacando su hombría a la superficie, su masculinidad, toda su testosterona en plena acción. En ocasiones podía verle así, bajo ese aura extremadamente varonil, dando sus órdenes a la tripulación como había hecho aquella tarde. Eso le excitaba sobremanera. Cuando tenía la oportunidad de observarle desplegar una intrincada estrategia y vencer al enemigo, tal como había sucedido con los klingons, Spock ardía de admiración y pasión por su esposo.  
  
 - Sí, Jim... - Suspiró, su sangre verde le quemaba por dentro. - Adelante...  
  
  
                         Le estaba invitando a pasar, el capitán no podía creer que fuese tan afortunado. Hacía sólo unas horas, durante el enfrentamiento con los klingons, a Jim se le había ocurrido algo peculiar en el puente. McCoy se secaba el sudor de la frente totalmente tenso por lo peligroso de la situación, el resto del personal atendía concentrado a sus tareas cumpliendo con sus órdenes. Giró la silla un momento, sólo para mirarle allí en su puesto. El pantalón negro le marcaba el apretado trasero pues el oficial científico no levantaba la vista de su consola de exploración. Mientras Spock se afanaba en encontrar los restos de emisiones gaseosas que el pájaro de presa emitía, la única forma de detectar su posición, Jim se deleitaba en imaginar la piel desnuda de aquellas nalgas decorada con círculos verdosos que dejaría al retirar los dientes. Los klingons camuflados y listos para atacar al Enterprise y él soñando despierto con morder el culo de su marido. El rubio tuvo que sacudir la cabeza antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el monitor principal y atisbar en busca de algún indicio del enemigo.  
  
    La confrontación se resolvió satisfactoriamente sin víctimas ni daños graves que lamentar. Y ahora aquel ofrecimiento... no lo dejaría pasar de largo. La suerte le sonreía por segunda vez aquel día.  
  
 - Date la vuelta. - Le pidió metiendo el brazo bajo su espalda para ayudarle al movimiento. - Quiero ver tu... tengo que... ¡Oh, sí!  
  
  
                        El vulcano no dijo nada, se limitó a obedecer. Estirándose bajo su cuerpo sintió el calor y el roce de su piel en torno a él. ¡Qué agradable envoltura! La humedad del aliento de Jim ahora le recorría la espalda. Pudo oírle gemir, luego un leve jadeo que seguramente era una risita contenida, su típica reacción al mirarle el trasero desnudo. Spock cerró los ojos, sabía que a aquella risa le seguiría un buen mordisco. ¡Y allí estaba! Como siempre clavaba los dientes sin hacer daño, pero sí dejando huella de su paso. Sintió cómo su esposo le recorrió toda la carne dibujando marcas en la piel.  
  
    Spock derramó unas gotas cuando la lengua de Jim se coló allí dentro para hacer de las suyas. Traviesos lametones humedeciendo su zona más estrecha, presionando la entrada y retirándose para volver a empezar. Con las manos le masajeaba las nalgas acunando el suave contenido entre las palmas, girando y apretando al mismo tiempo.  
  
 - _No te detengas... no se te ocurra parar..._ \- Pensó con los latidos de su propio corazón retumbando en los oídos.  
  
  
                         ¿Parar? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Aquello no había hecho más que empezar. Estaba disfrutando al tenerle allí tendido a su merced. Debía esmerarse, sentar un buen precedente, de lo contrario el vulcano no querría repetir y volvería a ser él, siempre él. Colando de nuevo el brazo por debajo del otro buscó hasta tener encerradas en la mano sus pelotas. Apretándolas descubrió que Spock podía gemir muy agudo, más de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Entonces dejó caer todo su peso en la espalda del moreno, provocando que más gotas salieran de allí donde había deslizado la palma de su mano. Abarcando la punta en un círculo que formó con su pulgar y su índice, la exprimió. Un nuevo lamento salía de la garganta de su marido como una queja, o más bien como una súplica.  
  
 - Y ahora... - Susurró. La voz se le había vuelto ronca, rasposa. - Deja que pueda ver tu cara mientras sucede.  
 - ¿Quieres que me gire otra vez?  
 - Sí, nos perderemos en nuestro océano... - Abriendo las piernas Spock se colocaba bajo su atenta mirada, doblando las rodillas y acercando el final de la espalda a sus fuertes muslos. Estaba dispuesto, se ofrecía ansioso por entregarse a él. - Quiero tenerte... así... para mí...  
 - Soy tuyo, siempre he... - Musitó antes de morderse el labio inferior, la espera le excitaba.  
  
    La tenía tan dura que podría clavar un clavo con ella. Jim sintió el primitivo instinto de lanzarse, entrar y empujar hasta morir pero quiso hacerlo despacio. No podía lastimar a Spock, debía tomarlo con calma. Conteniendo sus más salvajes impulsos siguió besando a su esposo un rato más, frotándose contra su pecho, su vientre, dejándose envolver por sus piernas, por las caricias de aquellas manos finas y delicadas que volaban como plumas sobre la piel de su espalda. Posando sobre la ardiente piel cetrina su sexo lo deslizó desde la cara interior del muslo hasta las nalgas, más allá, hasta la misma abertura que esperaba ser franqueada por vez primera. La notó húmeda y caliente, la había dejado así con sus besos. Ahora Spock parecía estar a su entera disposición, incluso le animaba sujetándolo de las caderas y atrayéndolo hacia él.  
  
 - Mío.. mío... eres mío... - Gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta al mismo tiempo que se adentraba en él.  
 - ¡Ah! - Chilló impresionado, el roce le resultaba doloroso y el ímpetu de su marido le había pillado desprevenido. - ¡Jim... Jim...!  
  
    Pero no podía oírle, ya no. El rubio se dejó llevar y atendió la llamada de su naturaleza. Al principio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por imponer el ritmo pero pronto el balanceo de sus caderas se acopló, como una máquina con los engranajes perfectamente lubricados subían y bajaban sin cesar. A cada embate le seguía un gemido. Jim se deleitó en distinguir nuevos y más agudos tonos saliendo de la boca de Spock, nunca hubiera pensado que aquello fuera posible. Eso le volvió loco, las aguas de su océano privado se agitaban cada vez más, levantando bravas olas que les arrastraban lejos.... muy lejos...  
  
  
                      Su mente lógica, su parte más vulcana, desaparecía en una bruma cuando hacían el amor. Todo se volvía azul, el tel *(vínculo) entre ambos era un inmenso mar. Sin embargo esta vez simplemente se había transformado en otra cosa. La sensación, tan profunda allí dentro, exquisita y persistente en su cerebro, le tenía hipnotizado. Era él, su sexo rozando aquel punto con la base. Miró hacia abajo o más bien recorrió, con sus oscuros ojos negros, cada tramo de sudorosa piel en el pecho del rubio hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista. La pelvis de Jim le chocaba en los testículos y los amasaba con el abdomen en aquel mambo horizontal mientras que, palpitante por el creciente y tórrido compás, su miembro rebotaba entre ambos sin dejar de destilar fluidos. Gota a gota se estaba vaciando desde lo más hondo de su ser.  
  
 - ¡Aaaah! - Volvió a gritar sin control alguno. Su propia voz le sonaba terriblemente aguda, casi femenina pero era inevitable con todo lo que estaba sintiendo. - ¡Jiiim!  
 - Sí, grita mi nombre... - Le rugió apoyando las manos abiertas sobre sus costados, empujando más y más fuerte.  
 - ¡Jim! ¡Jiiiim! - Obedeció dichoso, el goce era sublime.  
 - _¡No alcances aún la orilla y no te hundas, mi amor...!_ \- Utilizó la telepatía, sentir los furiosos latidos del corazón de su marido bajo la piel le hizo abrir la boca y arquear la espalda.  
  
    ¿Pero de qué orilla le estaba hablando? Spock se veía envuelto en el incomparable azul de un cielo infinito. Entre los brazos de su ashayam *(amado) se sentía transportado. ¡Estaba volando! Más alto de lo que podía soñar, más lejos de lo que creía posible, de un modo que su mente lógica jamás podría haber explicado. Abrió los ojos y allí estaba, brillante como un dios griego le recordó a Apolo coronado por los rayos del sol. Jim resollaba sin aliento con el cuello estirado hacia atrás, la boca abierta y los párpados entornados. El brillo azul se filtraba entre las pestañas, podía verlo desde allí abajo.  
  
 - T''hy'la... - Le llamó en un suspiro que acabó en jadeo.  
  
    No hubo respuesta. Parecía estar conteniendo lo incontenible, tratando de retener un río en su interior. Su esposo se había frenado de golpe quedándose inmóvil dentro de él. Buscó su cara hasta rozar la barbilla con las yemas de los dedos, hasta llamar su atención con aquella caricia y lograr que le devolviese la mirada. ¡Le pareció tan hermoso!  
  
 - Jim... déjalo ir... - Le rogó dulcemente con toda su ternura y esperó.  
  
  
  
                      Un gruñido que partía de su garganta estalló bronco quebrando el silencio. Tragó saliva, aún estaba quieto, firme dentro del otro, anclado por un instante en mitad de su océano. Observó detenidamente la expresión del vulcano. Tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas por la penumbra de la habitación, así pudo verle sonreír con una felicidad en el rostro que pocas veces había llegado a vislumbrar. Le sabía expectante, lo sentía. Era el momento de decirle algo al oído y besar aquellos finos labios. Sin embargo toda su sangre seguía allí abajo, manteniendo erecto el miembro clavado en su interior.  
  
 - Spock... aún no... - Acertó a balbucear mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. - Tengo mucho más para ti.  
  
    Sonrió, aquello sería suficiente. Bajó la cabeza hasta rozar con su nariz la del otro y devorar su boca con ansia. Las uñas del vulcano se le clavaron en la espalda. Sí, ya podía seguir. Retomando el ritmo perdido, volvió a su entrar y salir sin abandonar del todo aquel hueco que ya era suyo por completo. Spock gritaba otra vez, gemidos agudos sin pudor alguno, cediendo a sus emociones humanas e inflamándole así el ánimo hasta hacerlo arder en llamas. Fuego, puro fuego. La mente se perdió en aquel furor que le condenaba al goce más extremo. Todo era blanco alrededor, su océano se convertía en espuma y buscaba desesperado una playa en la que romper. Quería darle más placer, llevarle allí donde nunca había estado, entregarse como individuo al todo que juntos conformaban. Necesitaba demostrarle lo mucho que le amaba y rasgándose el corazón vertió esos sentimientos sobre él.  
  
 - Spock... - Sopló el nombre encima de su rostro. - Abre los ojos y mírame...  
 - Jim... - Al cumplir con aquella orden le descubrió cambiado. Su cara se retorcía en un gesto que sólo podía significar que el fin se acercaba. - ¡Aaaah!  
 - Sí... juntos... tú y yo...  
  
    Siguieron un par de embates más antes de convertirse en espasmos de placer, el rubio se estaba vaciando allí dentro con un gemido largo y grave. Algo le mojó el pecho, salpicaduras del surtidor en el que se había convertido el sexo de su marido. Sonrió con la boca entreabierta y torcida, un grito agudo de Spock llegó de inmediato siguiendo aquella incontrolada explosión entre sus cuerpos. Jim se quedó embelesado con la dulzura que su amante exudaba por cada poro de su piel. El rubor verdoso le cubría el rostro y el cuello, brillando con perlado sudor le hacía parecer de otro mundo. Nunca le había visto tan bello, plácidamente abandonado al disfrute de sus sentidos.  
  
 - Creo que te ha gustado tanto como a mí. - Murmuró tendiéndose a su lado, enredando las piernas con las suyas. - ¿Me equivoco o querrás repetir otro día?  
 - Jim... - Apenas podía hablar, pero deseaba decirlo en voz alta. - Desde que nos conocemos no he hecho otra cosa que aprender de ti.  
 - ¡Oh, no!  No te habré enseñado nada bueno. - Bromeó estirando la mano para rozar su ceja picuda con suavidad.  
 - No sé si es bueno o no pero a tu lado he aprendido a aceptar mi parte humana, a comprender mis emociones, a vivir con mis sentimientos... - Tomó aire y se giró  para perderse en el azul de sus ojos. - Me has enseñado a amar, t'hy'la. Y esta noche...  
 - ¿Qué...? - Susurró impaciente, sentía la necesidad de saber qué le había parecido aquel nuevo planteamiento en la cama.  
 - Esta noche me has enseñado a volar. - Terminó, fundiéndose en un profundo beso con su jugosa boca.  
  
    No tenía fuerzas para nada más. En el reloj digital vio que pasaban de las tres de la mañana, a las seis sonaría la alarma. Necesitaba dormir. Reposando la frente sobre el hombro de su sa-telsu cerró los ojos. Había sido sincero con Jim, acababa de aprender a volar y lo había hecho entre sus brazos.

 


	6. SOLAMENTE UNA VEZ...O DOS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Spock/Bones, porque sí, porque Anne 102 me inspiró al hablarme de ellos en un comentario al capítulo "¿Por qué a mí?" colgado en otra web, y porque he encontrado algo maravilloso por ahí... (Comunicación interrumpida) tenía que traducirlo, no me pude resistir.

  
  


**SOLAMENTE UNA VEZ...O DOS**

 

  
                                                                            Dejado de la mano de los dioses, aquel mundo se había desarrollado basándose en la ley del más fuerte. La violencia imperaba por todas partes, algo que desafortunadamente pudo comprobar la expedición de aterrizaje nada más llegar. McCoy no sabía bien cómo había terminado así: encerrado en una angosta celda junto a Spock mientras Jim negociaba por sus vidas unos cuantos metros sobre sus cabezas, en aquel palacio de piedra que habitaba el gobernante de la más violenta civilización con la que se habían topado hasta entonces. Procurando olvidarse de lo crudo de la situación, el médico se entretuvo en sonsacar al vulcano ciertas cuestiones sobre su relación con Jim que le tenían intrigado.  
  
 - No es una pregunta inapropiada, Spock. No lo es.  
 - Es personal.  
 - Lo personal no debería parecerte inapropiado. ¿Eres consciente de dónde estamos?  
 - Confío en que Jim lo solucione todo y que tarde o temprano regresaremos al Enterprise, doctor.  
 - O moriremos aquí, como ese pobre diablo del jersey rojo, maldito cabezota. - Trató de calmarse, discutir con el duende no era lo que deseaba. Siempre había sido una buena distracción, sí, pero no quería pasar sus últimas horas enfrascado en una absurda pelea.  
  
    Spock había vuelto a ponerse esa estúpida máscara de autosuficiencia vulcana sobre el rostro, ocultando cualquier atisbo de humanidad.  
  
 - Podemos conversar sobre otra cosa, doctor.  
 - Podrías llamarme Leonard... - Insistió por cuarta vez. - Y eso es exactamente lo que yo pretendía, conversar. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te pregunte por Jim? ¿Por cómo os va de recién casados?  
 - Nos ves todos los días Leonard. Es ilógico que preguntes cómo nos va.  
  
    Al menos había usado el nombre de pila, McCoy suspiró. Sentándose en el suelo junto a la fría pared de aquel calabozo, suspiró de nuevo y sonrió.  
  
 - Está bien. Tal vez te sientas mejor hablando conmigo de ese asunto si yo me abro a ti y te cuento algo digamos... “personal”. - Dijo abriendo las piernas y cruzándolas como un indio.  
 - Si es lo que quiere usted hacer, doctor... - Agachándose a su lado imitó su postura, aquello era como si ambos se fueran a poner a meditar. - Quiero decir, Leonard. - Se corrigió ante una perspicaz mirada del médico.  
 - No sé si lo sabes... - Comenzó relajado. - Desde el día de tu boda con Jim, Christine Chapel y yo tenemos algo.  
 - He observado ciertos detalles, si es a lo que te refieres y mi sa-telsu *(esposo) me ha hecho algunos comentarios al respecto. - Carraspeó. No sabía bien por qué pero la conversación seguía haciéndole sentir incómodo.  
 - ¿Qué comentarios? - McCoy abrió los ojos como platos al notar cierto rubor verdoso en las mejillas de su amigo. - No, prefiero no saberlo. Viniendo de Jim...  
 - Nada demasiado indecoroso. - Se apresuró a asegurar. - Sólo me dio a entender que durante nuestra noche de bodas, nosotros dos no fuimos los únicos en disfrutar de la bendición del plathau *(consumación) y que tú y la señora Chapel...  
 - Bueno, sí. Es cierto. Estamos liados desde entonces. - Confesó McCoy. - Siempre me han perdido las rubias y Christine, además de bonita, es inteligente, buena y cariñosa y por alguna extraña razón está lo suficientemente loca como para haberse enamorado de mí.  
 - Enamorado... - Repitió Spock en un susurro. - Y he de concluir que tú lo estás de ella.  
  
    McCoy se echó hacia atrás levantando las cejas y mirando al vulcano como si le acabase de hablar en chino.  
  
 - ¿Acaso no se me nota, extraño duende de orejas puntiagudas?  
 - Como ya dije antes, he visto detalles. - Respondió algo evasivo.  
 - Bien, ya está. Te abro mi corazón y esto es todo lo que tengo. - Se quejó McCoy.  
 - Disculpa Leonard, no sabía que... - Spock bajó la mirada, perdiéndola en sus botas manchadas con la sangre del tripulante que horas antes había muerto a su lado, volado en mil pedazos por el disparo de uno de los alienígenas que les tenían prisioneros en aquel calabozo.  
 - Vamos, sé que tú y Jim estáis unidos por ese vínculo que tenéis y todo eso... que os amáis y que estaréis juntos de por vida. - Sus palabras iban acompañadas de una honesta sonrisa, la felicidad de sus amigos... la felicidad de Jim, simplemente le hacía feliz.  
 - Entonces ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? - Ladeó su cabeza sin apartar los oscuros ojos de los castaños del doctor.  
 - Es sólo curiosidad científica... - Spock volvía a poner la cabeza recta y además fruncía el ceño. - Bueno, es algo más humana que científica. - Tuvo que reconocer.  
 - Ya sabe cómo es mi fisiología vulcana, doctor. El síndrome se presentará cada siete años estándar de mi planeta de origen... - Se explicaba con verdadera parsimonia. Últimamente se había visto forzado a compartir esa clase de íntima información con el médico.  
 - ¿Te refieres al Pon Farr? Pero entonces, ¿significa eso que no tendréis nada de sexo hasta dentro de siete años?  
 - El periodo equivale a unos tres años y medio terrestres. - No dio con la cifra exacta en su mente, el doctor debía de haberle puesto más nervioso de lo que pensaba.  
 - ¡No puede ser! - Exclamó negando con la cabeza. - ¡No puedes tener a Jim sin “probarlo” durante todo ese tiempo!  
 - ¿Probar qué, doctor?  
 - Leonard...  
 - ¿Probar qué, Leonard?  
  
    Le miró con vergüenza, su educación sureña le impedía manejarse con las metáforas subidas de tono sin ruborizarse. Pero como el vulcano no parecía entender nada tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo.  
  
 - Ya sabes... sin mojar el churro, sin catar la fruta prohibida, ¡sin darle un buen meneo, por amor de Dios! - Acabó gritando con la cara completamente congestionada.  
 - Mojar el churro... - Repitió Spock con su irritante rostro inexpresivo. - Si se refiere al sexo, doctor McCoy, no debe preocuparse por Jim. Mi sa-telsu está bien servido.  
  
    A Bones le iba a explotar la cara, sintió tanto calor que se puso en pie y buscó una bocanada de aire fresco pegando la cabeza a los barrotes de la celda. El vulcano le siguió y puso su mano sobre el hombro del médico. Éste dio un respingo, no se lo esperaba.  
  
 - Jim nos sacará de aquí, Leonard. - Susurró con voz aterciopelada. - Y quisiera decirte que me alegro mucho por ti y por Christine. Creo que hacéis muy buena pareja.  
 - Gracias, supongo. - Musitó fingiendo una sonrisa. - Perdona lo de antes, yo...  
 - Tal vez deberías procurar satisfacer tu curiosidad preguntando a Jim. Al fin y al cabo él es tu mejor amigo.  
 - Ya lo hice. - Levantando la vista clavó la mirada en los ojos negros del vulcano. - Y me dijo que jamás había sido tan feliz como lo es desde que está contigo.  
  
    Spock cerró los ojos y trató de nuevo de conectar con la mente de su sa-telsu. Le sintió preocupado, ansioso, pero con la firme intención de arreglar las cosas con el cabecilla de aquella extraña civilización que les había tomado prisioneros. Acariciando el hombro de McCoy el vulcano suspiró. Salir de allí les iba a costar algo más de tiempo. Jim tendría que luchar a muerte por las vidas de ambos en una especie de circo romano alienígena.  
  
 - Saldremos de ésta. - Se dijo en voz alta, encargándose de que tanto su esposo como su amigo el doctor le escucharan.  
 - Por si no lo hacemos hay algo que quiero que sepas, Spock. - El médico bajó de nuevo la mirada, apartándola de los ojos del vulcano.  
 - ¿De qué se trata, Leonard?  
 - Al principio no me gustó la idea. Jim, mi mejor amigo, liándose con un tipo como tú... tan... frío, tan... sobrio, tan condenadamente estirado. - Terminó la frase volviendo a mirarle a los ojos con una cínica sonrisa en la boca. - Pero luego me di cuenta de que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. - Ahora la sonrisa era sincera. - Me alegro de que sea tu esposo, tu marido, tu... “sa-telsu” o como diablos se diga. Sé que siempre cuidarás de Jim, siempre le amarás, porque los vuestros se enamoran una sola vez en la vida, ¿no es cierto?  
 - Una sola vez. - Afirmó con solemnidad.  
  
          Al final Jim logró vencer a su oponente en aquella macabra prueba y Bones y Spock fueron liberados. Regresaron al Enterprise sanos y salvos, todos excepto el tripulante de rojo que perdió la vida al servicio de la Flota Estelar.  
  
  
        UNOS CUANTOS AÑOS MÁS TARDE...  
  
  
                                            Bones fregaba los platos con la mirada perdida. No había dicho una palabra durante el almuerzo. Dejó casi toda la sopa y no comió más que un par de pedazos de pan con algo de queso. Spock le observaba en silencio desde atrás, medio oculto en el rincón del frigorífico.  
  
 - Deja eso, ya fregaré yo. - Era la voz de Jim, llegaba desde el salón y sonaba a “no pienso levantarme del sofá en un buen rato”.  
  
    Por supuesto McCoy le ignoró y siguió rascando unos fideos pegados en la tapadera de la olla. De pronto se quedó inmóvil y el agua del grifo rebotó contra una cuchara salpicando todo a su alrededor.  
  
 - ¿Pero qué...? - Aquello le había sorprendido, regresando de sus pensamientos cortó el agua dando un manotazo. - Debo estar mal, ¿qué me pasa? No es la primera vez que...  
 - Ya que estás ahí... ¿me preparas un café? - Jim de nuevo, sonaba como si se hubiese hundido más aún en el chester. - Está todo a punto.  
 - Un café, claro. - Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y secándose las manos se acercó a la cafetera a su derecha. La taza de Jim estaba allí al lado, con una cucharilla dentro. - Cargada de agua... y de café. - Dijo comprobando con gusto que era cierto que Jim había dejado lista la máquina.  
  
    Levantando el brazo abrió el mueble sobre su cabeza después de haberle dado al botón. Un ruidito le indicó que el líquido empezaba a salir y advirtió que no había colocado la taza debajo.  
  
 - Céntrate en lo que estás haciendo. - Se reprendió a sí mismo. - Vamos, ¿qué te pasa? No es para tanto...  
  
    Metió la mano en el mueble de arriba, tanteando hasta dar con el azucarero y sacarlo; tuvo que tener cuidado con la tapadera, estaba floja y el bote se encontraba lleno a rebosar. Aquella mañana Bones había sido el último en desayunar y ya pudo observar entonces que no quedaba ni media cucharilla allí dentro. Tenía prisa y no se entretuvo en llenarlo. Total, por alguna increíble casualidad, llevaba más de dos meses haciéndolo él y pensó que no estaría de más dejar que se ocupase otro para variar.  
  
 - Pero si incluso ha rellenado el azúcar... Sí que debo estar mal. - Susurró con media sonrisa pensando en Jim. El rubio debía haber notado que algo le ocurría, normalmente no se tomaba tantas molestias.  
  
    Cuando el café estuvo listo Bones retiró la taza de la cafetera y fue a echarle azúcar pero una mano de largos y delicados dedos se posó sobre la suya deteniéndolo.  
  
 - Ya tiene. Jim se la echó antes en la taza vacía. - Susurró. - Y sí, estás mal. ¿Puedes, por favor Leonard, decirme qué ha pasado hoy en el hospital?  
  
    Dejando el café de Jim en la encimera se giró, su cara quedó a menos de un palmo de la de Spock. El médico cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadumbre.  
  
 - He perdido un paciente. - Dijo sin más, con la voz tan baja que el susurro apenas pudo ser captado por el fino oído del vulcano.  
 - Bueno, ya le encontrarás. - Intentó hacerle reír. “ _Es lo que Jim habría hecho_ ", se dijo.  
 - Ya sé que no es la primera vez pero... ¿que ya lo encontraré? ¿Serás imbécil? - Sonó enojado, sin embargo no podía dejar de sonreír.  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente, Leonard?  
 - Estaba en la mesa de operaciones, era algo sencillo, casi una rutina para mí pero algo fue mal. - Se detuvo, los brazos de Spock le rodeaban la cintura. - Si te digo la verdad aún no sé qué es lo que pasó. De pronto se apagaban sus constantes vitales, así, sin motivo alguno. Te juro Spock que pude sentir la mano de Dios arrebatándome la vida del pobre señor Hyuk de entre las mías.  
  
    Unas lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas, la tensión acumulada, seguramente. Era un hombre adulto de cincuenta y cinco años, un afamado cirujano más que experimentado, curtido en decenas de batallas al servicio de la Flota Estelar. Ya tenía que haberse acostumbrado a no ganar siempre. Las suaves palmas del vulcano le acariciaban el rostro, sus ojos oscuros allí enfrente lo eran todo.   
  
 - T'hy'la, estoy convencido de que no podrías haber hecho más por salvar a tu paciente. - Su voz sonaba grave y firme. - No ha sido culpa tuya.  
  
    Iba a decir algo, quizás un reproche por la estúpida broma de antes, sin embargo cerró la boca y permitió que el otro la rodeara entre sus labios. Pasaron unos cuantos latidos, ahora sus manos se aferraban a la espalda del vulcano. Nada como tenerle así tan cerca y sólo para él. McCoy dio un respingo cuando oyó aquella voz en la puerta de la cocina.  
  
 - ¿Y mi café? - El rubio les estaba devorando con sus ojos intensamente azules, en el rostro llevaba dibujada una pícara y retorcida sonrisa.

 


	7. LA MURALLA DE CHEKOV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel Andreievich Chekov siempre ha vivido en su propio mundo. Ya sea por su “especial” forma de ser o por sus “peligrosas” habilidades telepáticas, el genio se relaciona con los demás a su modo. En su intento por proteger a todos es capaz de aislarse e incluso, en ocasiones, de rechazar a aquellos a los que ama. Afortunadamente, con el paso de los años, ha aprendido la lección: la familia es la mejor protección y el amor la más indestructible de las murallas.

**LA MURALLA DE CHEKOV**

 

 - La ciencia es pura. Y tú también lo eres, Pavel. - Apretándolo contra su pecho le dio el más cálido abrazo de oso que le había dado nunca.

     El ruso se dejó envolver por aquel gran hombre al que admiraba y cuyo consejo había ido a buscar. Sin embargo lo que le dijo no resolvía su problema.

          Llevaba más de un año involucrado en aquel proyecto. Todo su tiempo y energía volcados en lograr su propósito: la nueva interfaz que estaba creando permitiría desarrollar infinidad de aplicaciones que salvarían muchas vidas en el espacio... aunque también podría implementar la construcción de armamento de alta potencia. Bien pensado, el genio tenía el mismo dilema en el que se ha debatido siempre la humanidad.

 - ¿Crees que el cavernícola que inventó la rueda se paró a pensar en si algún día aquello podría acabar atropellando a un hombre?

 - Lo dudo, más que nada porque el conssepto coche no estaba en su vocabulario.

 - Está bien, algo más cercano para que lo entiendas mejor... ¿Y el descubridor de los rayos Bertod, Pavel? ¿Acaso dejó de publicar sus teorías cuando vio que lo mismo que tienen capacidades curativas, pueden desintegrar un cuerpo en cuestión de segundos?

 - ¿Te refieres a Nikolai Bertkov, mi compatriota? - Preguntó arqueando las cejas.

 - ¡Nicolas Bertod, Pavel! ¡El tipo era belga, no ruso! - Scotty elevó el tono, su amigo le estaba sacando de quicio. - ¿Por qué crees que se llaman así los rayos? ¡Bertod, Pavel... BER-TOD!

 - De todos modos el cavernícola que inventó la rueda debió nasser muy sserca de San Petersburgo...

     Dándose la media vuelta ocultó una risa a su amigo, la expresión tensa en el rostro de Scott cuando le venía con sus patrióticas patrañas siempre le había hecho gracia. El escocés no se lo tomaba nada bien. Aún recordaba la bronca por aquella vez que le dijo que el whisky escocés lo había inventado una abuelita de Minsk.

 - ¡Ah, Pavel! Tú y tus payasadas... - Sonaba algo desalentado a su espalda. - El asunto es que no debes abandonar este proyecto, amigo mío, sólo porque te asusten las consecuencias que pueda llegar a provocar si cae en malas manos.

 - En malas manos... - Repitió en un murmullo girándose de nuevo para mirar a Scott. Parecía algo asustado.

 - De momento eso no debe preocuparte. - Sonrió dándole una palmada en el hombro. - Jim es el Gran Jefazo en inteligencia y Spock en lo que refiere al departamento de ciencias de la Flota, ninguno de ellos permitiría que tu trabajo se utilizase con fines ilícitos.

 - ¿Y qué entienden los militares por ilíssito? - Los ojos aguamarina estaban abiertos de par en par, clavados en los de su colega ingeniero.

 - Déjalo ahí, no le des más vueltas. ¿Te quedas a comer? Nyota ha hecho un asado, te encanta... - Sonreía tratando de cambiar de tema, la mirada del ruso se había vuelto demasiado penetrante.

     Pavel simplemente estaba observando, por primera vez con suma atención, aquellas manchas grises y marrones en los iris verde-azulados de su amigo. Tantos años de conocerse y era ahora cuando venía a darse cuenta de que Scott poseía heterocromía sectorial.

 - ¿Es congénita, Scotty? - Le consultó. - Tienes manchas de distinto color en los iris. La mía se debe al disparo en la cabessa... - Dijo señalando la gota marrón en su ojo izquierdo.

 - Lo sé, yo estaba allí. A Jim también se le quedó una, de color gris oscuro, rodeando la pupila del ojo que casi perdió. - Scotty se rascó la cabeza. - Bueno, éstas siempre han sido mías. Soy un poco mutante.

 - Formas parte de un exclusivo uno por ssiento de la espessie humana... - Murmuró con su voz quebradiza. - ¡Asado! - Exclamó de golpe dándose la vuelta para correr descalzo hacia la cocina de Nyota.

          Como siempre, nada más llegar a casa de los Scott, Pavel se había quitado los zapatos. Su amiga le recibió con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y dándole a probar la salsa.

\- - -

AQUELLA NOCHE

 

                                        Spock paseaba a su lado por el residencial con las manos enlazadas a la espalda. Habían salido a caminar un rato tras la cena, el ruso seguía silencioso y ensimismado, necesitaba conocer la opinión del más sensato de todos... como consideraba al vulcano, pero le estaba costando horrores plantear el problema.

 - Spock, ¿conosses el famoso cuento ruso de la lechera? - Preguntó rompiendo la armonía de la tranquila noche californiana.

 - Pavel, no todos los cuentos famosos son rusos. - Respondió cargado de paciencia.

 - Pedro y el lobo sí.

 - Ése sí. ¿Por qué me preguntas por “La lechera”?

 - Bueno, ella se puso a pensar en lo que le depararía el futuro y, descuidando el presente, el cántaro cayó de su cabessa y se rompió en pedassos. - Resumió con las manos en los bolsillos. - A vesses me siento un poco así.

 - ¿Como el cántaro? - Malinterpretó Spock.

 - Niet! *(no) ¡Como la lechera! - Exclamó lanzando una irritada mirada al abuelo de su hijo. - No hago más que pensar en todas las posibles aplicassiones de mi interfáss y la mayoría de ellas no me gustan, claro que es elucubrar pero... ¡no quiero acabar siendo recordado por la Historia como el inventor del arma más destrusstiva del Universo!

 - Comprendo. Y temes que si agitas la cabeza el recipiente se caiga y la leche acabe desparramada por el suelo.

 - Ahora estaba hablando de mi proyessto, Spock... no del cuento. - Dijo con cierto tono de resignación.

 - Pavel, necesitamos esa interfaz. Los cardasianos se han convertido en una amenaza para la Federación y tus avances significarían salvar miles de vidas en la frontera. - Su tono era pausado y tranquilo, como siempre, apenas un leve tic en su mandíbula dejaba ver que el asunto le preocupaba.

 - O acabar con millones, según se mire. - Remató doblando la esquina para entrar a su casa. - Por sierto, ¿sabías que Scotty tiene heterocromía sesstorial congénita? He almorssado con él y Nyota, el asado estaba buenísimo. ¿Crees que pueda ser indissio de alguna enfermedad hereditaria, como el síndrome de Waardenburg o la enfermedad de Hirschsprung?

 - No, Leonard me lo dijo, le examinó hace muchos años ya. Scott está bien, simplemente sus ojos son algo especiales. - Frunciendo los labios esperó antes de preguntar. - ¿Qué te ha aconsejado el limpiacristales sobre tus dudas, Pavel? Si has almorzado con él, seguramente le habrás consultado su opinión.

 - Me ha dicho que la ssiensia es pura... - Sacando el labio inferior volvió a encoger los hombros. - Y que yo también lo soy. Buenas noches, Spock. - Se despidió acercándose a la puerta.

 - Hasta mañana, Pavel. Que duermas bien. - Le deseó el vulcano. Aunque algo le decía que al ruso le iba a costar conciliar el sueño.

\- - -

ALGO MÁS TARDE

 

                                        Estaba preocupado, no podía ocultarlo. Aquel tic en su barbilla le delataba. Jim y Bones se ocuparon de atraparle en el sofá chester y aplicar ciertas torturas habituales para sonsacarle el motivo.

 - Es Pavel. - Claudicó al final. Los besos de Jim en su cuello y los tironcitos que McCoy le daba en la punta de la oreja, le hicieron rendirse. - Su interfaz. Teme que acabe por convertirse en un arma, Jim.

 - Se usará para las defensas de los puestos fronterizos, ya lo sabe. - El rubio se puso en pie, nervioso empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en el salón. - ¿Qué está tramando mi niño? ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Va a abandonar el proyecto?

 - Espero que no lo haga. - Respondió su marido con voz grave.

 - ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Estamos hablando de Pavel, el mismo que asegura que el Edén estaba a las afueras de Moscú! - Bones cruzó una pierna sobre la otra echándose hacia atrás en el sofá. - Está chiflado, como se le meta algo en la cabeza... no terminará el trabajo si cree posible que acabe convirtiéndose en un arma. Ya le habéis oído mil veces: “¡Yo no fabrico armas!”

 - Sí, suele repetirlo. - Spock ladeó la cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre el hombro del médico, éste le pasó el brazo por encima.

 - Y hace bien, la verdad. ¡Ya bastante destrucción hay en el mundo! - Remató McCoy volviendo a echar mano de la orejita picuda de su amante.

 - Tendríamos que hablar con él... - Jim seguía en su ir y venir, las manos batiendo el aire a su paso, señalando a Spock con su dedo índice. - Tú ya has hablado. ¿Qué le has dicho? ¿Le has recordado el peligro cardasiano? - Vio a Spock asentir y se acercó un par de pasos. - ¿Y qué te ha dicho él?

 - Fue a pedirle consejo a Scott esta mañana. Yo... solamente le he recordado que necesitamos su proyecto.

 - ¿Scotty...? Bien. - Afirmó girándose de nuevo, dando grandes pasos hacia la pared del recibidor. - Seguramente él le habrá recomendado que siga adelante, no tiene nada que temer mientras tú y yo estemos al mando.

 - Pavel no se va a detener ahí y lo sabes, su imaginación alterada es capaz de ir mucho más allá. - Bones se entretenía ahora en pellizcar con suavidad el lóbulo de Spock. - Si se le mete en su cabezota rusa abandonar... olvídate de esa dichosa interfaz.

 - Meterse en su cabeza... ¡Eso es! Khan, él podrá hacer algo. - Pensando en voz alta se acercó a la puerta. - Iré a hablar con él.

 - Son las doce de la noche, tal-kam. *(querido) - Le recordó Spock.

 - Es mejor atajar cuanto antes todo este maldito asunto. - Contestó Jim resuelto a hablar con su yerno en ese mismo momento.

 - Podrías esperar a mañana. - Insistió prudente el vulcano, aunque su sa-telsu *(esposo) ya había cruzado el umbral.

 - Bah, déjale ir y vamos a la cama tú y yo... - Susurró McCoy con voz ronca, hacía rato que ocultaba algo duro en la entrepierna, las orejas de Spock le provocaban aquel efecto.

\- - -

HORAS DESPUÉS

 

                                        Tras haber tenido que atender a Jim en su despacho hasta bien tarde, Khan subía las escaleras cansado y bastante consternado. Esta vez su suegro no sólo le había pedido que espiase los pensamientos de su marido, sino que le había llegado a ordenar que le convenciera para no dejar sus trabajos con la interfaz.

 - Jim, eso es demasiado. - Su voz sonó grave, hablaba muy en serio. - Pavel hará lo que deba hacer, yo no puedo...

 - ¡Sí puedes, eres su esposo! - Le interrumpió Jim alterado. - Tienes que persuadirle, ya sabes, hay tácticas...

 - La última vez que intenté un chantaje emocional con él, acabó acostándose con Kevin Riley. - Murmuró apartando la vista de la cara de su superior.

 - ¿Cómo dices? - Jim se acercó más a la mesa.

 - Nada, cosas nuestras. - Respondió evasivo.

 - No me importa cómo lo hagas, Khan. Sólo ocúpate de que nuestro Pavel no abandone el condenado proyecto. - Revolviéndose en la silla miró de reojo al sobrehumano. - ¿Riley? ¿En serio?

 - Hace años de eso. - Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y soltando un bufido.

          Ahora acababa de entrar al dormitorio donde le vio medio desnudo, durmiendo con la boca abierta sobre la almohada, poniéndolo todo perdido de babas. Sulu le desenredaba con mucho cuidado los rizos de la nuca, él aún seguía despierto.

 - ¿Qué quería Jim? - Susurró el japonés al verle en la puerta.

 - Trabajo... - Khan meneó la cabeza con gesto de tedio, quitándose la ropa se dispuso a meterse en la cama.

 - Ven aquí, violeta mía... - Musitó levantando el brazo izquierdo para hacerle un hueco a su lado.

     Acurrucado sobre el pecho de su amante contemplaba dormir a su esposo al otro lado, pensando en cómo afrontar la situación. _Mañana tantearé el terreno y actuaré según vea, conforme a los deseos de Jim._ Se dijo a sí mismo intentando conciliar el sueño. No le resultó complicado, la mano de Sulu le acariciaba la espalda y eso siempre le relajaba.

 - Aishiteru, anata. *(te amo, cariño) – Musitó antes de quedarse dormido.

\- - -

ESA MADRUGADA

 

                                        Se agitaba intranquilo, debatiéndose en pesadillas que su propia mente generaba, buscando desesperado la salida de aquel mundo irreal y premonitorio.

 - Todos los soldaditos van a la guerra... - La voz femenina le era muy familiar. - ¡Guerra, muerte, destrucción!

 - ¿Carol? ¿Eres tú?

      La rubia aparecía envuelta en una sábana blanca manchada de sangre, era la imagen del horror y se acercaba a él cada vez más, apuntándole con su dedo acusador.

 - El soldadito Pavel Chekov... Millares de vidas sesgadas gracias a tu obra.

 - Niet! *(no) - Llegó a murmurar entre dientes.

 - ¡Tú tienes la culpa, soldado!

 - Niet! Niet! Pozhaluysta! *(por favor) – Gritó incorporándose de golpe en la cama.

 - ¡Pasha! Tranquilo, estoy aquí...

     Era Sulu, abrazándolo desde atrás como solía hacer. El japonés se había despertado con un sobresalto por la pesadilla de su rosa.

 - Niet! ¡No lo haré! - Seguía gritando, sacudido por la angustia de su sueño. - Yo no soy un soldadito... niet!

 - Pavel... - La voz de Khan desde el otro lado le llegaba amortiguada, en un susurro. El moreno se había pegado a la espalda de Sulu. - No grites, vas a despertar al niño.

 - ¡Yo no fabrico armas! - Chilló aún más fuerte hasta quebrar su voz.

      Levantándose de un salto se deshizo del agarre del japonés y salió disparado hacia el sótano.

 - Anata, tenemos que detenerle... - Khan le perseguía ya. - Avisa a Spock, que venga rápido.

 - ¿“Papa”? - Anton asomaba por la puerta de su habitación alarmado ante tanto grito y carreras por las escaleras.

 - Ven conmigo, vamos a buscar a sa'mekh'al. *(abuelo, en vulcano) – Tomando al pequeño en brazos, Sulu cargó con él hasta la casa de Jim.

          Serían las cuatro de la mañana, a Bones no le sentó nada bien que el japonés les sacase de la cama porque al idiota de Pavel le había dado uno de sus ataques. Cargó un hipospray con un fuerte sedante, el doble de una dosis normal, y siguió a Spock hacia el sótano del ruso: si el vulcano no podía tranquilizarlo con sus palabras, él conseguiría dejarlo grogui. Jim y Sulu les acompañaban, Anton no se soltaba de la mano del japonés.

 - No puedes destruirla, Pavel. Piensa en todo el esfuerzo que te ha llevado...

     Khan procuraba controlar su fuerza sobrehumana al mismo tiempo que intentaba parar a su marido.

 - ¡Déjame! - Protestaba él sacudiéndose de su brazo, intentando llegar hasta la consola para borrar todo lo que había conseguido con la interfaz. - ¡Sé bien lo que he de hassser!

 - Pavel, has tenido una pesadilla, ¿no es eso? - Spock se le acercaba con cuidado, sin quitar el ojo de encima a las manos del ruso, conocía bien de lo que era capaz con un solo gesto. - ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello? Podrías dejarme entrar en tu mente, como otras veces. Sabes que puedo ayudarte.

 - Aléjate de mi cabessa, Spock. - Le advirtió amenazándole con la mirada. - Salid todos de aquí ahora mismo, tengo trabajo que hasser.

 - ¿Quieres eliminarlo todo? ¿Te has vuelto loco? - Gritó Jim visiblemente alterado.

 - ¡Baja esa mano, Pasha! - Sulu notó que su rosa estaba a punto de sacar sus espinas. - ¡Ni se te ocurra usar tu telequinesia!

 - ¿Podemos subir al salón y hablar de esto con calma? - Spock seguía intentando la vía conciliadora.

 - Mi sueño me lo ha enviado Cassandra, la sasserdotisa de Apolo. Usando la imagen de Carol me ha advertido de lo que sussedería si termino la interfáss... ¡Millones de muertes con las que no estoy dispuesto a cargar en mi conssienssia!

 - ¿Carol? - Jim no daba crédito. - ¿Qué coño tiene que ver la loca de mi ex con todo esto?

 - Ella siempre lo ha dicho: los soldados sólo buscan ganar sus guerras, teñirse de sangre, salir visstoriosos... ¡Dominar! - Estaba fuera de sí, retrocediendo ante el avance de los cinco hombres que trataban de detenerle.

 - Voy a pincharle, sujétalo Jim. - Bones se adelantó con el sedante, empezaba a cansarse de la situación.

     Fue un manotazo, un gesto inconsciente, incontrolado. Pavel usó su poder para arrebatar el hipospray de las manos del médico y acabar estrellándolo contra la pared. Bones se quedó boquiabierto y se apartó colocándose detrás de Jim.

 - ¡Pavel! - Gritó. - ¿Puedes meterte las puñeteras manos en los bolsillos?

 - Es un pantalón de pijama, Bonssy, no tiene bolsillos... - Observó Jim.

 - Sigo pensando que deberíamos subir y hablar con calma del asunto. - Insistió Spock.

 - Sí, moy muzh, *(esposo mío) hablemos arriba.

     Khan había llegado hasta él, cogiendo su mano con ternura inició el desfile por las escaleras hacia el salón. Spock y Sulu les seguían, detrás Jim y Bones. Nadie se dio cuenta de que alguien se había quedado atrás, en el sótano, haciéndose el remolón.

          Unos días atrás, Anton había bajado a buscar a su “papa” para el almuerzo y viéndole atareado en su trabajo le preguntó qué estaba haciendo.

 - Moy syn, *(hijo mío) ven aquí que te enseñe... - Cogiendo al pequeño en brazos le mostró en tres dimensiones un gráfico bastante avanzado de lo que sería su nueva interfaz. - La estoy diseñando, ¿ves esto de aquí? Permitirá transformar las señales generadas por un aparato en señales comprensibles por otro. Sé que te paresserá algo muy básico...

 - ¿Como un traductor universal? Hemos visto cómo funcionan en la escuela.

 - … pero es algo aplicable a muchos usos, entre ellos controlar las defensas en los puestos fronterissos que es para lo que tus abuelos la quieren. - Mirando al niño a los ojos vio que no sólo parecía interesado en el tema sino que lo estaba en realidad. - Si una base se ve atacada, las otras lo sabrán de inmediato y podrán enviar refuerssos.

 - También podría usarse al revés. - Comentó Anton inocentemente. - Para atacar al enemigo e impedir que sus defensas funcionen.

 - Sí, ése es el problema, moya prekrasnaya syn *(mi precioso niño) que, como todo en este mundo, paresse tener también un lado malo. - Cayendo en la cuenta de lo preciso que había sido su razonamiento, se asombró una vez más de lo inteligente que era. - Yebát, *(joder) Anton! ¡Sólo tienes siete años! ¿Cómo eres tan listo?

 - ¡Me viene de familia! - Rió revolviéndose entre los brazos de su padre, saltando al suelo antes de que sufriera uno de sus ataques de cariño y lo matase a besos y cosquillas. - ¿Vas a venir de una vez? Sulu dice que la comida se enfría. ¡No pienses más en el lado malo de las cosas, “papa”! Total... siempre va a haber un lado malo.

 - Da, *(sí) en eso tienes rassón. - Pavel apagó el simulador y subió las escaleras detrás de su hijo.

          Ahora Anton pulsaba unos botones y la interfaz se desplegó en su holograma tridimensional, llenando todo el sótano con brillantes luces y complejas formas azuladas. Con sus ojos aguamarina abiertos de par en par, el niño, repleto de curiosidad científica y deseando ayudar a su “papa” con su problema, movió ésta y aquella pieza del complicado entramado como si de un pleenok *(puzzle vulcano) se tratara. Así estuvo dándole vueltas al trabajo de Pavel, que en su mente no era más que un traductor de señales, hasta que logró su propósito. Una vez satisfecho con el resultado, corrió escaleras arriba para comunicar a sus padres y a sus abuelos que ya estaba todo arreglado y que lo había hecho él solito.

 - ¡Espera, no puedes hablar en serio! - Protestaba Jim con su boca retorcida en una grotesca sonrisa. - ¿Crees de verdad que tu pesadilla ha sido un sueño premonitorio enviado por Cassandra?

 - Da! *(sí) ¡Y no es el primero que tengo! - Aseguró Pavel. - Deberías estar agradessido a la sasserdotisa, si no fuera por ella hoy Bones no estaría aquí... - Se le escapó.

 - ¡Pavel! - Le interrumpió Khan con brusquedad. - Dijimos que no hablaríamos de eso.

 - Yebát! *(joder) Isviní, *(perdón) no quería...

 - ¡Lo sabía! - Exclamó McCoy. - Me tiraste a la piscina, Khan... la noche que se os llevó la Nave Oscura y Anton fue concebido. ¿Qué habría pasado, eh? ¿Debí morir entonces? ¿Significa eso que ahora estoy viviendo “de prestado”?

 - Nadie vive de prestado, t'hy'la. Todo tiene su tiempo. - Respondió Spock intentando zanjar el asunto.

 - Y el Tláloc, Jim. También supe que fallaría por un sueño que me enviaron los dioses. - Pavel estaba desesperado, anhelaba que su falimilia comprendiese por qué debía destruir su trabajo. - ¡No voy a permitir que la interfáss se convierta en un arma!

 - ¡Porque tú no fabricas armas! - Gritó Bones. - ¿Y la Chekov?

 - ¡Es una nave! - Respondió Pavel con enojo.

 - ¡Es un caza! - Espetó McCoy. - ¿Sabes cuántos romulanos han muerto bajo sus disparos?

 - ¿Te refieres al Tal'Shiar? - Preguntó el ruso con forzado cinismo.

 - ¡Cierto, se me había olvidado que ellos eran los malos! - Bones seguía siendo el maestro del sarcasmo, eso estaba claro. - Ahora ese puesto lo ocupan los cardasianos. Dime Pavel, ¿cuál es la diferencia? ¿No llegaron a enviarte tus dioses una visión de tu bonita nave sesgando vidas en el cuadrante Delta?

     Se miraban el uno al otro con auténtica ira en los ojos, un silencio incómodo se hizo a su alrededor. Hacía rato que Jim, Sulu, Khan y Spock permanecían callados ante aquel enfrentamiento. Una vocecilla suspendió lo que iba a ser el “aguijonazo final” del médico.

 - Ya no es necesario que borres tu trabajo, “papa”. - Anton se mostraba orgulloso ante su familia, con su pijama de ositos y una radiante sonrisa bajo los rizos castaños parecía un verdadero querubín. - ¡Yo lo he arreglado!

 - ¿Que tú has hecho qué? - Jim le interrogó sujetándolo por los brazos, arrodillado delante de su nieto. - Anton, mi preciosidad, dime que no te has cargado el proyecto de tu padre, por favor...

 - He invertido la polaridad de la señal, “papa”, adosándole un protocolo de desactivación en caso de ser utilizada, como te dije, para atacar al enemigo impidiendo que sus defensas funcionasen. - Tras la larguísima y complicada frase, el niño simplemente se encogió de hombros y, volviendo a mirar a su dedushka, *(abuelo, en ruso) sonrió. - ¿Queréis probarla?

 - Moya malen'kaya oshibka... *(bichito mío) – Pavel le sonreía lleno de admiración por su criatura. - ¡Vamos a ver lo que el genio de moy syn *(mi hijo) ha hecho!

\- - -

A MILES DE PARSECS DE DISTANCIA, EN UNA NAVE OSCURA Y MISTERIOSA

 

 - Hecho está. - Confirmó Cassandra saliendo de la sala de la clepsidra. - Anton se ha ocupado de todo, tal como dijiste, mi señor.

 - Bien, sólo queda asegurarse de que Aquiles le encuentre en el momento adecuado. - Apolo sonreía con satisfacción, orgulloso de su brillante descendencia. - ¿Te harás cargo, Cassie? - Rodeaba su cintura con el brazo mientras la acompañaba por el pasillo hasta el puente de mando.

 - Dalo por descontado, todo irá bien esta vez. - Le aseguró la de los ojos violeta.

          En su ir y venir por el espacio, la Pantheion se acercaba ahora al Olimpo, donde Zeus y los demás dioses les esperaban para celebrar aquel pequeño triunfo.         

      Misión cumplida, una vez más. “La Muralla de Chekov”, como sería conocida a partir de aquel día, estaba lista para llevar a cabo su importante labor. Miles de vidas serían salvadas gracias a su instalación en la frontera cardasiana, entre ellas las de una familia muy especial que pronto viajaría a la Tierra desde HarOs: la compuesta por el general Klaa, su esposa, la comandante Bazthum y su primogénito, el pequeño Jadzia, junto con su hermana menor.

      Cassandra solo tenía que esperar unos cuantos años más, pacientemente, para hacer que Afrodita y Eros soplasen su aliento sobre la superficie del viejo reloj de agua. En el hogar de los dioses el tiempo se le pasaría volando, ya estaba deseando hartarse de ambrosía y brindar con la copa, llena de néctar a rebosar, por el futuro tan prometedor que le aguardaba a Anton Sarek Singh Chekov: el co-inventor de la interfaz.

 


	8. EL LARGO CAMINO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Freeman, médico nacido en Oslo, Noruega. Llegó a San Francisco con catorce años junto a su padre después de que éste se divorciase. Su primer contacto con el matrimonio no fue una buena experiencia. Aún así no pudo evitar casarse con el hombre más hermoso, maravilloso, valiente e intrépido de toda la Galaxia: Peter Kirk.

** EL LARGO CAMINO **

 

 

 - Tienes que dejar que cuidemos de ti cuando hasse falta, moy drug. *(amigo mío)

 - Como por ejemplo, cuando te agarras el pecho y te desmayas.

 - Da. Échate un rato en el sofá.

 - Esta casa no va a venirse abajo sólo porque parezcas un poco vulnerable.

 - Yo recogeré a Anton de la escuela y Khan hará la ssena.

 - Pavel, mejor al revés, toca pescado y...

 - De acuerdo. Y a ti te haré una hamburguesa.

 - No hace falta...

       Alex miraba alternativamente al ruso y a Khan aguantándose la risa, la expresión del japonés, en cambio, era todo dulzura.

 - _Mis flores... mis preciosas flores._ \- Pensaba dejándose arropar con una manta de cuadros por sus dos amantes.

 - Haz caso y reposa, amigo mío. Esa arritmia tuya no es para tomársela a broma. - Le decía sonriendo, con su perfecta dentadura de vikingo que resulta tan encantadora. - Me pasaré después de cenar para echarte otro vistazo.

      El rubio había guardado su tricorder médico en el maletín y se dirigía ya a la puerta cuando se giró para mirar, no, para “atravesar” a Sulu con su mirada azul.

 - Y tómalo con calma, capitán. Es una orden de tu oficial médico jefe, ¿entendido? - A su penetrante mirada añadió un gesto de su cabeza, alzándola como esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

 - Está bien. - Dijo Sulu. - Vete tranquilo, no moveré un dedo el resto del día. Mis... “florecillas” se ocuparán de todo. - Sonrió con picardía.

      Ver a Pavel peleándose en la cocina con una merluza, e imaginar a Khan, intentando que Anton conservara los zapatos puestos todo el camino desde el colegio, le hizo olvidarse del susto que había protagonizado hacía solamente unos minutos.

\- - -

 - Es un pez muerto, no la cena. Por favor, anata, *(cariño) te ruego que llames a las cosas por su nombre.

 - Solamente te he pedido que lo saques del frigorífico, Khan. Tengo que limpiarlo antes de ir a por el niño a la escuela.

 - No voy a tocar esa cosa. De hecho creo que no voy a tocar nada que haya estado simultáneamente con ese cadáver en la nevera.

 - ¡Ah, por todos nuestros dioses!

      A Sulu se le hincharon un poquito las narices. Dejando las patatas a medio pelar sobre la encimera, fue a abrir el frigorífico sin embargo... sin saber bien cómo, terminó tumbado de espaldas entre el fregadero y el horno.

 - ¿Anata? *(cariño) - Dio un salto y acudió a su lado, justo a tiempo de impedir que la cabeza del japonés golpease el suelo. - ¡Pavel! - Gritó. - ¡Llama a Alex! ¡Que venga rápido!

 - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Hikaru! - El ruso entraba desde el salón y al verle allí tendido, con la mano de Khan sosteniendo su nuca, se preocupó. - Moy drug *(amigo mío) ¿estás bien?

 - Sí, Pavel. De pronto me apetecía tumbarme. - Contestó con ironía.

 - ¡Ve a buscar a Alex, idiota! - Khan le golpeó en el hombro. - ¡Y date prisa!

      No se puso zapatos y acabó con los pies negros y doloridos, dando saltitos delante de la puerta del médico, unas manzanas más arriba en el residencial.

 - ¡Sulu ha tenido un desmayo! - Le espetó a un desconcertado Peter que le miraba cojear en su porche.

 - ¿Y por qué no has llamado a Bones? - Se extrañó. - Vive más cerca.

 - No han vuelto de Nueva Vulcano, siguen de vacassiones. ¡Alex! ¿Puedes darte prisa? ¡Veo a través de Khan que se está llevando la mano al pecho y eso no es bueno!

 - ¿Te lo está transmitiendo con el tel? *(vínculo) – Preguntó el pelirrojo impresionado por su telepatía.

 - ¿Al pecho dices? - Alex parecía serio. - ¡Vamos! - Exclamó cogiendo su maletín.

 - Ay, yebát! *(joder) Moy drug! *(Mi Amigo) - Pavel echó a correr de nuevo hacia su casa, esta vez siguiendo de cerca al médico noruego.

      Peter se quedó allí plantado, meditando en lo práctico que sería poder comunicarse con su marido a través del pensamiento. En un par de minutos un mensaje de texto le llegó al intercomunicador personal: “No es nada grave, su arritmia congénita. Quédate en casa, iré enseguida”. Bien pensado, con tanta tecnología instantánea... ¿quién necesita el tel? *(vínculo)

\- - -

 - Me partí de risa, te lo juro. Mientras revisaba a Sulu, Khan tuvo que limpiar de espinas el plato de Anton porque Pavel estaba ocupado, ultimando los detalles de lo que llamó “la hamburguesa perfecta” cuando la trajo a la mesa: un tierno panecillo con sésamo tostado, dos hojas de lechuga bien escurridas, tomate natural en una rodaja no demasiado gruesa...

 - ...Bacon churruscado, carne de ternera de primera calidad, una loncha de queso cheddar, cebolla caramelizada, mostaza, ketchup y coronándolo todo, una aceituna rellena de pimiento rojo. He probado sus hamburguesas. Pavel es un artista.

 - Pues teniendo esa obra de arte delante de sus narices, al loco de Khan no se le ocurre otra cosa que probar el pescado del niño.

 - ¡Pero si lo odia!

 - Sí, tenías que haberle visto la cara... Entonces Sulu le susurra algo a Pavel al oído y éste va y le da un buen pescozón a Khan: “Me lo ha pedido él”, le dijo con esa cara de bobo que tiene. No me reía tanto con ellos desde lo de las braguitas en el Enterprise.

 - Sulu y sus “flores”. ¡Menudo par de tres! Pero, él está bien... ¿no es cierto?

 - Perfectamente, su corazón aguantará muchos años más, no hay de qué preocuparse.

      Alex volvió a sonreír con su encantadora dentadura vikinga y apagando la luz dejó el dormitorio en penumbra, la luna llena se filtraba entre los agujeritos de la persiana. Buscó los labios de su pelirrojo y los apresó entre los suyos con pasión. Las manos ya se deshacían de la camiseta blanca, rozando con avidez cada tramo de la espalda. Peter se dejaba manejar por aquel gigantón rubio de rostro angelical y pronto acabó desnudo bajo su peso, totalmente a su merced.

       Sentirse así, entregados en cuerpo y alma al amor que ambos compartían, mimándolo y avivando el fuego de la pasión con secretas caricias entre las sábanas, era lo mejor del mundo... simplemente lo mejor. De pronto Peter se miró el anillo en el dedo y recordó las palabras de Sulu al oficiar su boda: “Sé que caminareis por siempre juntos, uno al lado del otro, compartiendo lo que os depare la vida.” Y así, los dos seguían gozando de su íntimo abrazo después de tantos años. El pelirrojo, como buen Kirk que era, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, acompañado de una breve lágrima que fue a esconderse entre la barba.

 - Ya te he dicho que Hikaru está bien, no ha sido nada Pete. - Alex reconoció su expresión y trató, como siempre, de hacerle sonreír. - ¿Te acuerdas de los klingons a los que invité a la boda?

 - No muy bien de los seis, pero sí recuerdo que a Pavel casi le da una embolia cuando los vio aparecer... - y allí estaba su risa, - ...con aquellas ridículas bandas azules cruzándoles el pecho...

 - Lo mejor fue cuando intentaron bailar la canción que puso Pavel... ¿cómo era?

 - “¿Dónde estás, dónde estás, Yolanda?”

 - ¡Sí, ésa es...!

  - ¿A qué viene hablarme de eso ahora? ¿Tú no estabas...?

 - Haciéndote el amor, sí, y tú te has acordado de Sulu mirándote el anillo. Supongo que pensabas en nuestra boda. Y además, resulta que esta mañana en el hospital, he visto a uno de ellos. Me preguntó por Pavel, ¿te lo puedes creer? Parece que se conocían de Kronos.

 - Eso puede que no sea algo bueno, Alex. - Peter se había incorporado en la cama hasta quedar apoyado en el cabecero. - ¿Sabes en qué circunstancias se conocieron?

 - Una vez tuvo que llevarle a un médico, o a un “galeno” como dijo él. Se lo encontró en muy mal estado, ya te imaginas...

 - Entiendo que Pavel no dijese ni una palabra de eso en la boda. Tal vez no deberías mencionarle que has visto a ese klingon.

 - No lo haré. Pero él se alegró muchísimo de saber que “ese chiflado suicida”, como le llamó, está casado y vive muy feliz con su hijo, su marido y su amante.

 - Así que se alegró, ¿eh? Bueno, igual sí debías decirle a Pavel que...

 - ¡Ah! ¡Olvídalo, Pete! Y vuelve aquí... - Tomándolo de la cintura lo arrastró hasta tenerlo de nuevo bajo su peso. - Nos queda mucho camino por recorrer... juntos, tú y yo...

 _“Sé que caminareis por siempre juntos, uno al lado del otro, compartiendo lo que os depare la vida.”_ Pensó de nuevo Peter sintiendo que aquello era una gran verdad. Luego, casi de inmediato, una pregunta le asaltó la mente y, sin darse cuenta, la pronunció en voz alta.

 - ¿Quieres tener un hijo? - Se dijo en realidad a sí mismo.

 - ¿Ahora? Espera nueve meses y con suerte... - Bromeó el rubio.

 - ¡Ah, idiota...! - Se lamentó entre risas aferrándose más a sus brazos. - No pares... quiero... quiero...

 - Yo quiero una niña... - Susurró hundiendo la cara en el cuello de su marido, sin dejar de empujar más y más dentro. - Min elskede mann! *(mi amado esposo)

 - Entonces adoptaremos una, vikingo mío...

 

            No llegó ni a cinco meses, el apellido Kirk era conocido y respetado en casi toda la Galaxia, cuando no temido. Rómulo no puso pegas a la hora de permitir que el matrimonio adoptase a una de sus hijas. Freya, la pequeña romulana de tres añitos, huérfana debido a uno de los terribles atentados del Tal'Shiar, pronto pasó a ser parte de la familia.

 


	9. LA VISITA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien preguntaba por ahí si Amy acabaría encontrando el amor, no el vínculo artificial que los dioses crearon para que, junto a Pavel y Khan, pudieran abrir la puerta hacia el Olimpo, sino el amor de verdad. Quizás esto responda a esa cuestión, o tal vez sea sólo una excusa para ahondar un poco más en la cabeza de Anton. ¿No decíais que es un encanto de niño?

 

** LA VISITA **

 

                                                                                                 Anton corría como un loco por toda la casa, subiendo y bajando las escaleras, totalmente excitado por ir a recoger a su madre a la Base Estelar I. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de abrazarla y lo estaba deseando.

 - ¡Venga, Sulu... termina de vestirte! ¿Dónde está moy papa? *(mi papá) - Chillaba alborotado, bajando al salón donde tropezó con Khan.

 - En el sótano. - Respondió éste a su hijo. - ¿Por qué no vas y le dices que ya estamos listos?

 - Da! *(sí) - Asintió abriendo la puerta y descendió con prisa las escaleras, saltando los peldaños de dos en dos. - ¿Papa? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué es eso?

      Pavel lo tomó del brazo y lo sentó en una banqueta, le encantaba explicarle cosas sobre su trabajo. El niño siempre mostraba interés y curiosidad por los inventos de su padre.

 - ...y si consigo adecuar las frecuenssias podré mejorar el sistema de defensa de la Chekov. Es una sorpresa para mamá así que no se lo digas. - Le pidió guiñándole un ojo.

 - ¡Vale! - Consintió entusiasmado. - Pero ahora tenemos que irnos, ella está a punto de llegar desde HarOs.

      Saltando del taburete apagó los equipos de su padre y lo arrastró al piso de arriba con impaciencia.

 - ¿Estás listo, moy muzh? *(esposo mío) - Preguntó Khan nada más verle.

 - Creo que sí, pero aún no lo tengo muy claro. Esas malditas frecuenssias me traen de cabessa... - Divagó saliendo a la calle.

 - ¡Pavel...! - Sulu le detuvo justo a tiempo. Señalando los pies desnudos puso su cara más seria. - ¡Los zapatos!

 

                                Amy había planeado quedarse toda una semana. Siete días lejos de las responsabilidades de su puesto al servicio de T'rak, la emperatriz romulana, pero lejos también de la que ahora era su amante, Ne'mah.

          Llevaba sólo poco más de un mes viviendo con ella. La comandante, terca y obstinada como las de su raza, se negó en rotundo a acompañarla en aquel viaje.

 - No es mi deseo conocer personalmente al padre de tu hijo. Estoy perfectamente bien sin pasar por esa horrible prueba. - Se había jurado que si algún día se cruzaba con Pavel Andreievich Chekov, le daría un buen puñetazo en las narices. - Ve a ver a Anton, es tu deber como madre y a mí no me importa esperar tu regreso, tengo mucho trabajo. Y si un día él decide visitarte aquí, será bienvenido. Pero ¿ese genio tuyo, ruso y homosexual, que se atrevió a dejarte preñada con sólo veinte años? Si le pongo la vista encima...

 - Sí, ya sé: le partirás la cara. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué te pones tan celosa con él y pasas por alto "todo" lo demás? - Con ese "todo", Amy se refería a su amplio y escabroso historial de amantes.

 - Porque él tiene lo que yo no tendré nunca.

 - ¿Un hijo mío?

 - Eso también, pero me refería a... - Mirándola casi con odio en los ojos le gritó. - ¡Ya sabes de qué estoy hablando!

 - El tel... *(vínculo) – Susurró entristecida. - Es sólo algo artificial, creado por los dioses para utilizar nuestra energía y abrir la puerta al Olimpo. Nada que deba preocuparte, t'hy'la.

 - No me llames así, no lo soy. - Refunfuñó frunciendo el ceño.

 - ¿Que no lo eres? Mi amiga, mi hermana, mi compañera... mi amante... - Se había ido acercando a su boca, soplando las palabras sobre sus labios hasta morderlos en un beso demoledor.

 - Está bien... puedes llamarme así si quieres. - Susurró atrapando el largo pelo negro entre los dedos.

              Echaba de menos aquellos labios, los celos casi absurdos de la romulana y sus fieros ojos enardecidos de pasión. Toda una semana lejos de aquella a la que amaba, pero que aprovecharía para estar con su hijo como tanto había soñado, aunque en estos momentos, al cuarto día de su estancia en la Tierra, ya empezaba a tener bastante.

        Anton no se separó de su lado las primeras veinticuatro horas, llevaba mucho atraso en cuestión de besos y abrazos maternales. Pero ese día, con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, iba de los brazos de Sulu a los de su padre, buscando consuelo en Khan y en Hikaru.

 - Ichiban takaramono, *(mi tesoro más preciado) no es culpa tuya. Tu padre aparecerá tarde o temprano. - Mirando a Amy de soslayo, Sulu le hizo un gesto para que corroborase sus palabras.

 - Anton, sabes que yo puedo sentirle. - Intervino mirando a su hijo con seriedad. - Si le ocurriese algo malo, lo sabría.

 - Ya, pero ¿y si él no quiere que lo sepas? Papá no puede captar sus pensamientos, le ha cerrado su mente. ¿Y si también puede confundirte a ti y de verdad le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si está desangrándose en alguna zanja, con la moto encima y las ruedas dando vueltas justo sobre su cabeza a punto de cortársela?

 - ¡Anton! - Incluso Sulu se sobresaltó con aquella imagen. - ¡No digas tonterías y ve a lavarte los dientes! Es hora de que te vayas a la cama.

 - Creo que ha salido a ti, a'nirih. *(papá) - Comentó Amy al oído de su padre. - Es igual de histérico que tú.

 - Papa no corre ningún peligro, cariño. - Khan iba a llevarle de la mano al piso superior. - Está seguro con sus poderes telequinéticos, no debes preocuparte.

 - ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a casa entonces? ¡Tengo once años, no me hables como si fuese idiota! Lleva todo el día fuera. ¡Es porque le dije que si la Chekov se vuelve indestructible se convertirá en el arma perfecta! Soy un bocazas. Salió corriendo y no sabemos dónde está...

      El moreno abrazó a su hijo y lo animó a subir hasta que le vio desaparecer escaleras arriba. Sulu negaba con la cabeza, Amy y su padre se miraron el uno al otro, era el momento de hacer algo.

 - Bueno, ya está bien de esperar sentados. - Jim se puso en pie seguido de su hija.

 - Tú quédate con Anton, anata. *(cariño) Vamos a salir a buscarle. - La voz de Khan sonó a su espalda, lanzando las chaquetas a Jim y a la vulcana les esperó junto a la puerta.

 - Que Peter y Alex nos echen una mano. - Ordenó el rubio asumiendo el mando de la “partida de rescate”. - Llamaré a Nyota. Bones, en el hospital, ya está advertido y Spock le está buscando también por la Academia.

 - Estupendo, no llevo ni cinco días de vacaciones y ya tengo una misión. - Protestó Amy con cinismo.

 - Sí, rescatar de sí mismo al loco de tu t'hy'la. - Bromeó Jim con amargura. - ¿Qué tendrá mi niño en la cabeza?

 - Estoy saliendo con otra persona. Se llama Ne'mah, y la quiero. Pavel no es mi t'hy'la, a'nirih... *(papá) Ni tú, Khan. - Amy hablaba con total sinceridad, aunque a sus ojos azules asomó algo de tristeza. - Nuestro vínculo, por mucho que nos mantenga unidos de por vida, no fue elección nuestra. Los dioses...

 - ¿Elección? ¿Crees que elegí yo enamorarme de tu padre? - Jim no comprendía las palabras de su hija.

 - ¡Pero yo sí he elegido a Ne'mah como mi compañera! - Le refutó airada.

 - ¿Hasta qué punto uno es capaz de dominar sus sentimientos? Es una discusión sin sentido, Jim. - La voz serena de Khan y su sobrio acento británico puso paz entre padre e hija. - Dividámonos para encontrar al idiota de mi marido y dejemos esta metafísica conversación para más tarde.

 

                                  No lo había pensado bien, las botas empezaban a hacerle rozaduras. Con las prisas las cogió sin llevar calcetines y había estado corriendo y caminando demasiadas horas por las calles de San Francisco.

 - Me saldrán ampollas... - Hablaba solo, distraído. - Anton tiene rassón, una nave como la Chekov, indestrusstible... sería el arma perfecta y yo no fabrico armas. ¡Pero es la seguridad de Amy! ¡No puedo no hasserlo, he de mejorar sus defensas! Ay, yebát! *(joder) ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? ¡Me duelen los pies! - Gritó sentándose en un banco de la acera.

      Se quitó las botas, efectivamente le habían salido ampollas. Una en el tobillo derecho y, en el otro pie, una horrible en el talón. Buscó en sus bolsillos traseros y encontró un pañuelo azul claro en el izquierdo. Khan y sus viejas manías. Escupió en una de sus puntas y lo utilizó para limpiar y aliviar el dolor de sus rozaduras. Luego levantó la cabeza y se echó a reír.

 - Mira dónde te han traído tus pasos, Pavel. - Se dijo divertido.

      El enorme edificio que se levantaba delante de sus narices, no era otro que el bloque de apartamentos donde Peter y Alex habían tenido su piso. Se preguntó quién lo ocuparía ahora y decidió ir a ver si alguien le abría la puerta.

       El ruso esperaba en el descansillo con las botas en una mano y el pañuelo en la otra, para tocar al timbre lo guardó en su bolsillo derecho. Una voz preguntó “¿quién es?” desde el otro lado de la puerta.

 - Pavel Andreievich Chekov. - Respondió levantando ligeramente la barbilla.

 - ¿El Salvador de Kronos? - La hoja se deslizó y un sonriente y sorprendido klingon asomó la cabeza. - ¿Qué hace usted aquí, señor mío?

 - Nessesito un par de tiritas y... si me puede usted ofresser una copa le estaría agradessido. - Abrió mucho los ojos aguamarina y sacó el labio inferior después de hablar, aquel gesto siempre le había hecho parecer inofensivo y entrañable.

       El joven klingon, no tendría más de treinta años, le invitó a entrar para atenderle en el salón. Los muebles eran diferentes, la distribución había cambiado, pero al otro lado del pasillo seguía la habitación donde, por vez primera, había hecho el amor con Khan y Sulu. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al recordarlo.

 - ¿Qué hasse un klingon viviendo en pleno ssentro de San Franssisco? - Preguntó intentando ser amable.

 - Soy instructor de vuelo en la Academia de la Flota Estelar. - Contestó orgulloso. - Enseño el manejo de naves klingon y romulanas.

 - Piloto, ¿eh? - Volvió a sonreír con picardía, allí todo le recordaba a Sulu, el mejor de los amantes.

 - Iré a buscar unos apósitos para sus pies, señor Chekov. ¿O tiene usted graduación militar? - El joven klingon seguía asombrado por tener, en su casa, nada menos que al genio que salvó su planeta de una muerte horrible.

 - Llámame Pavel, por favor. ¿Y tu nombre es...?

 - Antaak, de la casa de Schuck. - Respondió llevándose la mano al pecho.

      El klingon levantó las cejas atónito al ver a Pavel darse la vuelta (el pañuelo azul celeste asomaba por el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón) y sentarse en el sofá de su salón, repanchigándose a sus anchas.

 - Tendré que agradesserte tu hospitalidad, Antaak... - Dijo estirando el brazo para coger las tiritas que el klingon traía en su mano. - Assércate, no alcansso desde aquí.

       Quizás fue porque el joven Antaak había escuchado mil historias sobre aquel extraño, o tal vez por los ojos aguamarina que le resultaban irresistiblemente atractivos... Aunque la razón principal era que el klingon conocía el antiguo código de colores terrícola (y el pañuelo celeste de Pavel aquí tenía toda la culpa), el caso es que acabó aproximándose al ruso hasta quedar con su pelvis a la altura de su cara. Conteniendo la respiración, se bajó la cremallera dejando que su sexo asomase la cabeza.

 - QaStaH nuq? *(¿qué está pasando?) - Palvel no podía quitar la vista de aquel miembro enorme y atezado. - NaDevvo' ylghoS! *(¡Aparta!)

 - Jlyajbe'... *(no comprendo) – Antaak seguía inmóvil delante de Pavel, ¿no era eso lo que el ruso quería hacer para “agradecerle” su hospitalidad? - Según el viejo código de colores terrestre... Lleva un pañuelo azul claro en su bolsillo derecho, eso significa que le gusta a usted chuparla, ¿no es así?

      Pavel abrió la boca con gran sorpresa. ¿De qué viejo código estaba hablando el klingon? ¿Por eso Khan alternaba los colores y la posición de sus pañuelos a diario? ¿Tendrían todos un significado tan peculiar como aquél?

 - Lu' or luq *(está bien, lo haré) – Sonrió con malicia. Echando mano de la cintura del joven, acercó la boca hasta hundirla en su entrepierna.

 - Hlja'... *(sí) Yl'el... *(vamos) – Antaak gemía, gozando con aquella situación inesperada. - HlghoS... *(ven aquí) – Su voz se volvía grave y cada vez más ronca mientras empujaba hacia sí aquella hambrienta boca.

      No podía apenas respirar, las manos del klingon encerraban sus rizos castaños hasta apretarle la nariz contra el vello púbico. Tenía la mandíbula completamente abierta para poder abarcar aquello en toda su magnitud. La punta alcanzaba a rozarle la garganta y Antaak no hacía otra cosa que gemir y tirar de su cabeza.

 - Hlja'... MajQa'! *(Sí... ¡Bien hecho!) - Estaba tan excitado que no pudo parar hasta que su semilla inundó aquella delicia de boca. - ¡Aaaah! Mev! Meeeev! *(¡Para! ¡Paaara!)

       Pavel obedeció y se contuvo de lamer, goloso, toda aquella longitud empapada en semen y saliva. Se limpió los labios con la manga del jersey negro y recogió los apósitos de la alfombra, donde el klingon los había dejado caer.

 - Podrías ofresserme ahora una copa, se me ha secado la garganta. - Bromeó colocando las tiritas sobre las ampollas de sus pies.

 - Qatlho'... *(gracias) – Murmuró algo avergonzado por haberse derramado tan aprisa, subiéndose la cremallera y apartándose del ruso.

 - ¿Me das las grassias? No es algo que habitualmente se le pueda oír a un klingon... - Rió a carcajadas. - Tu orgulloso pueblo nunca da las grassias.

 - YlDoghQo'! *(¡No seas idiota!) - Protestó con enojo. - Usted salvó a mi planeta de morir de sed cuando Praxis explotó... ¡El consejo le otorgó una medalla! ¡Es usted El Salvador de Kronos! (Ése era su título desde entonces, no sólo un sobrenombre) ¿No fue eso un agradecimiento en toda regla? ¿Qué más puede hacer mi pueblo por usted?

 - ¿Y qué más puedo hasser yo para que me des una copa?

 - Bljatlh 'e' ylmev! *(¡Cállate!) - Antaak se giró para rebuscar en el mueble bar y darle al ruso lo que le había pedido. - Aquí tiene su copa.

 - ¿Vino de sangre? - Pavel hizo una mueca de disgusto, había jurado no volver a probar aquel endiablado licor. - ¿No tienes otra cosa?

 - Ghobe' *(no) – Respondió cortante. - O eso o agua.

 - Está bien, beberé esta porquería...

 - ¿Ha venido a mi casa para insultarme?

 - Niet! *(No) Y tampoco para hasserte una mamada, pero ha pasado así... - Rió de nuevo a carcajadas antes de quemarse la garganta con un buen trago de vino de sangre. - Aj, no me acordaba de lo fuerte que es.

 - ¿Y a qué ha venido entonces? - Preguntó sentándose frente a su extraña e inesperada visita.

 - Tengo un problema. He de tomar una dessisión. - El ingeniero le atravesaba con la mirada, perdido en su eterno dilema moral. - Proteger a la madre de mi hijo significa también convertir en un arma invenssible a la Chekov...

 - He visto su nave, la he estudiado. - Antaak cruzó las piernas, de pronto se sentía incómodo en su propia casa. - Es un diseño impresionante pero no invencible.

 - Si modifico sus defensas lo será. - Pavel volvió a beber, esta vez la quemazón se le hizo agradable.

 - ¿Sabe que los romulanos pensaban lo mismo de su “infalible” sistema de ocultación? A los míos no les costó nada duplicarlo. - Se jactó con orgullo.

 - En otro tiempo eso nos dio muchos quebraderos de cabessa. - Pensó en cada vez que Jim, tenso en su silla de mando del Enterprise, rogaba a todos sus dioses para que Spock detectara algún gas procedente del pájaro de presa que estuviera a punto de atacarles.

 - Mejore usted esas defensas, si es que puede. - El klingon echó un ojo a los pies del ruso. - ¿Quiere que le preste unos calcetines?

 - Sí que puedo. Yo puedo hasserlo. - Ya veía en su mente las larguísimas ecuaciones que implementarían su programa, haciendo que las frecuencias, entre el deflector de navegación y los escudos, fuesen compatibles. - La Chekov será invenssible... y sí, unos calssetines me vendrían bien.

 

                                  Anton cerraba sus preciosos ojos con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Aún sentía la caricia de la mano de mamá sobre la frente, apartando los rizos rebeldes que le hacían cosquillas en la nariz, y su voz susurrando palabras en romulano junto a su oído, una lengua que desconocía pero que a la vez le sonaba cercana y familiar. No pudo evitar caer rendido entre los brazos de Morfeo. Había sido un día muy largo, aunque al final “papa” había vuelto a casa y parecía haber dado con la solución a su problema.

 - Amy, ¿me juras que nunca empessarás una guerra con la Chekov? - Le preguntó nada más verla entrar por la puerta.

 - ¿Se puede saber dónde diablos te has metido? - La vulcana venía hecha un basilisco, los ojos azules brillaban con furia. - ¡Llevamos horas buscándote, pedazo de imbécil! ¿Por qué cerraste tu mente?

 - Tenía cosas en qué pensar. - Respondió dando un paso atrás y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. - Vamos, th'y'la, no te pongas así...

 - ¡No me llames eso! - Le gritó. - No somos... tú y yo no somos...

      Khan llegó justo detrás de la morena, viéndola tan irritada pensó que lo mejor era deshacerse de la compañía. Entornando la puerta se giró en el porche, donde Jim, Spock y Peter esperaban.

 - ¿Está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi niño? - El rubio hizo por entrar pero Khan no se apartaba de su camino.

 - Ha aparecido, está hablando con Amy. - Su mirada azul hielo resultaba más fría que de costumbre.

 - Será mejor dejarles a solas. - Spock tomó del brazo a su marido. - No nos entrometamos, vamos a casa, tal-kam. *(querido)

       Pero Jim no pensaba ir a ninguna parte sin ver a su genio ruso y darle uno de sus fuertes abrazos. Esquivando el cuerpo del moreno, se deshizo de la mano de su esposo y se coló entre los dos, al asomar por la puerta lo que vio le hizo gritar. Sulu empujaba a Anton escaleras arriba camino de la habitación del chiquillo, huyendo ambos de la escena que se desarrollaba en el salón. A Amy se le había subido un rubor verdoso a la cara y acababa de lanzar un florero a la cabeza de Pavel, que, reaccionando con su telequinesia, lo convirtió en polvo justo delante de sus ojos.

 - ¡Pavel! - Chilló el rubio asustado. - ¡Mi niño! ¡Ven aquí!

 - ¡Jim, ten cuidado! - Le advirtió Khan. Sabía bien lo que le costaba a su marido controlar aquel poder, acercarse en ese momento era bastante peligroso.

 - No me hará daño... - Le contestó con total confianza, avanzando un paso más hasta envolverle entre sus brazos. - ¿Lo ves? Sabía que a mí no me haría daño.

 - Nunca lo haría, Jim. - Susurró Pavel hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

 - Lo siento. - Se disculpó Amy. - Lo lamento mucho, he perdido el control.

 - ¿Qué ha pasado, ko-fu? *(hija) – Spock le acariciaba las mejillas, sintiendo fluir la sangre verde y ardiente bajo la piel.

 - Me ha llamado t'hy'la y...

 - No lo es. - Terminó Khan la frase. - Ni yo tampoco.

 - ¡Exacto! No sois mis compañeros, mis amantes. No compartimos la vida. - Volviéndose hacia su padre le miró con ternura. - Tú lo entiendes también, ¿verdad papi?

 - Ah. *(Sí, en vulcano) – Asintió al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su hija. - Vuestro tel *(vínculo) no os convierte en t'hy'la.

 - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - Jim no soltaba a Pavel de entre sus brazos, aún así se las arregló para girarse y contestar a su marido. - Es una estupidez. Su unión les hace serlo.

 - “T'hy'la”... tuve que buscar la palabra en el ordenador, ¿te acuerdas, Pavel? - Khan había echado a andar hacia el mueble bar, necesitaba un trago de whisky. - Significa... “amigo”, y los tres lo somos, “hermano”, podría decirse que también, “compañero del alma”... ahí empiezan mis dudas y... “¿amante?” Definitivamente no. Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

 - Ne'mah es mi t'hy'la, a'nirih. *(papá) – Le repitió mirándole directamente a los ojos.

 - No te preocupes, mi niño. - Volvía a apretar el cuerpo de Pavel contra el suyo, acariciando los rizos de la nuca al mismo tiempo. - Si mi hija ya no te quiere, yo te querré siempre. - Le dijo al ruso bien alto, sólo para molestarla.

 - Ah... - Suspiró con tedio. - Voy a darle las buenas noches a Anton. - Antes de subir las escaleras besó a su padre en la mejilla. - Te quiero, papi. Tú siempre me comprendes... no como otros. - Dejó caer con intención, antes de saltar los peldaños de cuatro en cuatro para desaparecer de la vista de Jim.

 - Yo me marcho también, buenas noches, Khan... Pavel, me alegra ver que no te ha pasado nada. Hasta mañana, tío Spock. - Se despidió Peter, había estado en silencio contemplando toda la escena. - No te molestes en soltar a “tu niño”, tío Jim. Siempre he tenido claro que es tu favorito.

 - ¿Qué ha querido decir, Spock? - Le preguntó a su impertérrito marido una vez Peter se hubo ido, el vulcano tenía las manos cruzadas a su espalda.

 - Creo que Peter piensa que, aunque Pavel no lleve tu sangre, le quieres más a que a él. - Había ladeado su cabeza y la ceja izquierda se alzaba unos milímetros por encima de su compañera. - ¿Les dejamos ahora a solas, t'hy'la?

 - Eso es absurdo. - Jim besuqueó toda la cara y la frente de Pavel. - Te quiero muchísimo, es verdad, y eres mi niño, me da lo mismo que no lleves mi sangre... Pero también quiero a Peter, a mi muchacho... ¿crees de veras que pueda tener celos de éste? - Revolviendo sus rizos le apartó con una de sus retorcidas sonrisas. - Un día de estos me pasaré por su despacho, y le dejaré en vergüenza delante de sus compañeros en el Cuartel General. ¡Se va a enterar de lo que es un verdadero ataque de cariño por parte de su tío Jim!     

       El rubio arrebató el whisky a Khan y se lo bebió de un trago, dejando la copa vacía en su mano. En casa, Bones no le dejaría hacer algo así y después de lo que había pasado con su hija, lo necesitaba. Luego le dio una buena palmada en el hombro a Sulu, el japonés acababa de bajar del cuarto de Anton. Dando las buenas noches, se llevó a Spock que aún mantenía su ceja levantada.

 - Vamos a dejarlos a solas, cariño. - Le decía cerrando la puerta tras de sí. - Te he dicho ya que hay cosas que es mejor que las arreglen en la intimidad, no debemos entrometernos.

 - T'hy'la... - Spock captó la sonrisa y la mirada traviesa en el rostro de su marido. - No seas malo conmigo.

 

                   Amy seguía en el dormitorio de Anton. Khan saboreaba su copa, sentado en el sofá, mientras Pavel se afanaba en retirar los restos del florero que se habían esparcido sobre la alfombra y la mesita de café. Sulu seguía allí plantado, con su cara de justo juez, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y la mirada fija en su preciosa rosa.

 - Dale bien a ese rincón, te dejas ahí...

 - Ya está limpio, no voy a mover los muebles ahora.

 - No te costaría nada levantar la mesita, a no ser que seas incapaz de no hacerla fosfatina al mismo tiempo.

 - ¡Ya te pedí disculpas, Hikaru! Fue un acto reflejo, ella me lanssó esa cosa y paré el golpe...

 - Moy muzh... *(esposo mío) – La voz grave de Khan hizo que a los dos se les erizase el vello de la nuca al oírle. - ¿De quién son esos calcetines? Son horribles.

 - Es una larga historia. - Pavel se dio media vuelta y fue a tirar a la basura los pedazos del jarrón.

 - Ya... una de esas de las que “no hablamos”. - El moreno se olía por donde iban los tiros y regresó a su copa de whisky.

 - No cambiará nunca. - Murmuró Sulu yendo a sentarse junto a él. - No indagues más sobre los calcetines. Salió de aquí sin ellos y creo que lleva unas tiritas puestas por debajo.

 - A saber cómo los ha conseguido. - Khan dejó escapar un suspiro echando el brazo a las rodillas del japonés. - Anata, *(cariño) hoy hemos sabido que Amy está con una mujer. Ne'mah, creo que ha dicho que se llama. Y que es a ella, y sólo a ella, a quien considera su t'hy'la.

 - Entiendo... Bueno, es normal que Amy siente la cabeza, ya tiene treinta y dos años. - Sulu dejó que le levantase los pies hasta apoyarlos sobre sus piernas, a su amante le gustaba acariciarle los empeines. - ¿Te hace sentir mal? Que ella tenga su propia “t'hy'la”, que ya no os llame así a vosotros...

 - No. Es lo justo y me alegro por ella. - Khan se entretenía en repasar cada milímetro de piel con las yemas de sus dedos. - Oh, hace mucho tiempo que no siento deseo por Amy. Puedes estar tranquilo, anata. *(cariño) Ni Pavel ni yo volveremos a tenerla de ese modo, ya me comprendes.

       El japonés estaba más que tranquilo, tanto por él como por su rosa. A pesar de que, de vez en cuando, Pavel parecía tener algo que callar, siempre volvía a casa, a su lado. Tantos años de compartir la cama los tres juntos, sabía bien que ninguno de los dos le abandonaría jamás.

 - ¿Me hasseis un hueco ahí? - Con su carita de pena suplicaba un poco de cariño delante del sofá. - Lo he dejado todo ordenado, moy drug *(amigo mío) y he tirado los calssetines a la basura, no tengo que devolverlos ni nada de eso. - Intentó explicarse lo mejor que podía, dando a entender que el episodio que había vivido no significaba absolutamente nada para él.

 - Mi rosa... - El japonés le tendió la mano y los tres terminaron enlazados en un abrazo. - Te has hecho daño en los pies, antes de ir a la cama tendré que limpiarte con desinfectante... seguro que no lo hiciste al ponerte los apósitos.

 - He pensado mucho en Amy... - Murmuró con su voz quebradiza. - Es la madre de nuestro hijo pero también tiene derecho a vivir su vida, ¿no os paresse?

 - Lo mismo creemos nosotros, Pasha. - Sulu deslizó su mano por debajo del jersey negro del ruso, buscando algo de piel que rozar... algún botón que pellizcar.

 - Ay, yebat! *(joder) - Se quejó divertido, cubriéndose el pecho con un brazo.

 - ¿Qué son estas manchas en tu manga? - Khan había dado con la huella del crimen.

 - No sé de qué me hablas, moy lyubov. *(mi amor) – Pavel se revolvía como una serpiente, intentaba levantarse, salir de allí para echar el jersey también a la basura.

 - ¿Dónde te crees que vas? - Sulu se había enroscado a su pecho, enredando las piernas alrededor de las del ruso.

 - Tengo trabajo que hasser, en tres días Amy regresará a HarOs y quiero darle una sorpresa. - Consiguió salir del laberinto de extremidades que eran Sulu y Khan, los dos le miraban sin dejar de reír. - Convertiré la Chekov en una nave invenssible, sus defensas serán infalibles y Amy estará a salvo. Puede que ya no sea nuestra t'hy'la pero siempre la voy a querer.

                Llevaba un buen rato sentada al principio de la escalera, fuera de su vista pero al alcance de su fino oído vulcaniano. Tuvo que secar una lágrima de su rostro, las palabras de su t'hy... las palabras de Pavel la habían conmovido.

 

                                  Al final, aquella visita suya resultó ser muy productiva para el genio. Amy había inspirado, sin saber bien cómo, lo que de ahí en adelante sería conocido por el Sistema Nirshtoryehat: *(imposible) un complejo programa que combina las frecuencias de las defensas de una nave estelar, volviéndolas impenetrables.

          Jim seguía sin entender que su hija pudiese vivir a miles de parsecs de distancia, lejos de los dos hombres con los que poseía el tel, *(vínculo) pero escuchó encantado a Amy hablar durante horas de su nueva novia, la comandante romulana Ne'mah. Le hizo prometer que la traería consigo la próxima vez, de lo contrario se presentaría en HarOs y la humillaría delante de la plana mayor del ejército dándole mimos y arrumacos. Era muy capaz de escandalizar a todo el Imperio Romulano si hacía falta, acababa de hacérselo a Peter en el Cuartel General y estaba envalentonado.

            Anton no quería llorar al despedirse de su madre, a su octavo vulcano no le parecía lógico. La veía casi a diario con el intercomunicador y estaban muy unidos, sin embargo la frialdad de la pantalla, el espacio infinito que se abriría entre los dos cuando se fuese, le hicieron sentir un enorme nudo en la garganta que no se deshizo hasta que rompió en llanto entre sus brazos.

      Amy no dijo nada, permitió que el niño se desahogara mientras rozaba su frente con ternura y le apartaba los rizos... y entonces, por primera vez, lo sintió. El Katra de Anton, su alma y su memoria, su viva esencia. Allí estaba, vibrante y fuerte a punto de convertirse en un muchacho. Supo que su hijo era un auténtico vulcano, lo cual significaba que tarde o temprano debería pasar por el Pon Farr. Eso la preocupó. Si Anton no establecía el tel (*vínvulo) con alguien, ¿moriría? Tal vez no fuese capaz de hacer algo así, conectar en cuerpo y alma con otro ser de ese modo, su sangre no era verde. Confusa y asustada, antes de marcharse, Amy decidió habar con su padre de todo aquel asunto en privado.

 - No sé hasta qué punto su desarrollo seguirá las pautas de los de nuestra especie, calculo que en menor medida dado que los componentes químicos de su cuerpo no son exactos a los de un vulcano, su hemoglobina se basa en el hierro, hija mía, no en el cobre.

 - Pero su Katra... papi, está ahí, la he sentido. Anton es vulcano.

 - No lo dudes, hace tiempo que lo sé. Desde su vimeilaya *(ceremonia) de iniciación estoy preparando su mente para lo que le espera.

 - Pon Farr... - Spock carraspeó y bajó la mirada al oír las palabras en labios de su hija. - Su sangre arderá y si no encuentra a alguien... ¡Mi pequeño...!

 - Olvidas que también lleva sangre humana, en mayor proporción que tú y que yo. Anton no padecerá el síndrome del mismo modo, dudo que apenas lo perciba.

 - El síndrome... hablas como si fuese una enfermedad. Pon Farr es parte de su crecimiento, está a punto de entrar en la pubertad y...

 - Ponfo mirann! *(improperio vulcano, sin traducción) – Espetó Spock ante la atónita mirada de su hija. - Anton superará todo lo que le depare su naturaleza, Amy. Igual que lo hacemos tú y yo. Deja ya de hablar de esto, te he dicho mil veces que el síndrome no es algo acerca de lo que mantener una conversación. - La reprendió.

 - Pues a mí no me gusta oírte decir palabrotas, papi. - Rió a carcajadas al pagarle con la misma moneda.

       El vulcano se ruborizó, una sombra ligeramente verdosa le cubría los pómulos. Su ko-fu *(hija) acababa de regañarle y con razón. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que otro par de oídos, inusitadamente finos para la especie humana, habían captado todo aquello.

 - _Ponfo mirann..._ \- Repitió en sus pensamientos, procurando no ser descubierto en su escondite. - _Ahora ya sé un taco en vulcano._ \- Rió oculto tras el sofá de la biblioteca de su dedushka, *(abuelo, en ruso) imaginando la cara de todo el mundo cuando le oyeran decir aquello.

        Solamente tenía once años, las cosas que preocupaban a su madre a él no le importaban. Había oído a sus abuelos hablar del pon farr de Spock alguna vez y, por lo poco que había podido entender, tenía que ser algo muy divertido. Y sobre lo de establecer un vínculo con alguien de por vida... pensar en eso le revolvía el estómago. Eran cosas de adultos y a él le faltaba mucho para llegar a serlo... si es que no se quedaba como su “papa” anclado en una perpetua adolescencia.

 


	10. EL VALS DE LAS FLORES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame on Tchaikovsky!, que diríamos en inglés. Ruso, guapo, judío, homosexual... y encima con ese talento, el paralelismo es evidente... ¿quién podría resistirse?
> 
> Sulu adora esta pieza por razones obvias. Desde el día de la boda de Peter y Alex, cuando les vio bailar, para él Pavel y Khan serían siempre su rosa y su violeta, eternamente girando el uno junto al otro, despidiendo su preciosa luz por todas partes.

**EL VALS DE LAS FLORES**

 

 

                                                                                             Como cada mañana, el amanecer le traía la hermosa visión de sus flores abriendo los pétalos al sol. Pavel se desperezaba frotándose los párpados, Khan se revolvía rozando la nariz contra la almohada. Un brazo estirándose por aquí, una pierna por allá, una mirada fugaz, una dulce sonrisa, y los pies juguetones y anchos del ruso buscando enredarse con los suyos y los del moreno.

 - Ohayô, *(buenos días) florecillas mías. - Abarcando a uno y a otro entre los brazos se sentía el rey del mundo. - ¿Cómo están mi rosa y mi violeta? ¿Habéis dormido bien?

 - Moy drug... *(amigo mío) – Pavel le besó en el pecho, los rizos castaños hicieron cosquillas en el cuello del japonés que se rió.

 - Anata... *(cariño) – Ahora era Khan el que posaba los labios sobre su piel, dibujando una pequeña violeta en su pezón izquierdo al succionarlo durante unos segundos.

       El aroma que le envolvía era dulce, fresco y delicioso. Las caricias de sus flores, suaves y tiernas. Se dejó besar, lamer y hasta mordisquear por los dos, notando que algo crecía por debajo de las sábanas. Deslizó las manos en un lento movimiento descendente, tenía los ojos cerrados pero en su cabeza podía ver, con las yemas de sus dedos, las blancas pieles de sus amantes... aquellas deliciosas curvas al llegar a las nalgas. Se detuvo allí un momento, acunando en sus palmas tan exquisitas redondeces.

 - Watashi no utsukushî hana... *(mis preciosas flores) – Deseó tenerlos a ambos, necesitaba hacerlo. - Khan... Pasha...

       Pero los dos se habían despertado con ganas de jugar y, compinchados en su vínculo secreto, se resistieron a la hora de dejarse besar o acariciar por Sulu. Aquello produjo una serie de idas y venidas sobre el colchón, rodando abrazados a izquierda y derecha, esquivando la boca del japonés que acabó dándose cuenta de la broma.

 - Está bien, seguid usando el tel, *(vínculo) no me importa... - Fingió molestarse apartando las sábanas para salir de la cama.

 - Niet, *(no) Hikaru... - Pavel se enganchó a su cuello, poniéndose de rodillas y dejando caer su peso sobre los hombros de su amante. - No te vayas, haré lo que tú quieras.

 - ¿Y tú, violeta mía? - Tomando las manos de Pavel lo apartó para volverse hacia los dos. - ¿Harás también lo que yo diga?

 - Depende... - No iba a volver a caer en aquello, nada de “El Rey Sulu”, no desde su cuarenta cumpleaños.

 - ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos, moy drug? *(amigo mío) Y no digas que nos pongamos braguitas porque ni hablar de eso.

 - Me gustaría que bailaseis para mí. - Musitó tímidamente, bajando la mirada y sonriendo después.

 - ¿Eso es todo? Espera... ¿qué clase de baile? - Khan aún tenía sus dudas.

 - ¿Uno como el que te hisse aquella vess, un striptease? - Pavel se echó a reír, a Sulu se le estaban subiendo los colores.

 - Îe... (no) – Levantándose fue a cerrar la puerta con pestillo, no quería arriesgarse a una intrusión por parte de Anton o Demora, los dos estarían ya levantados preparándose para ir a la Academia. - Había pensado en otra cosa... un vals.

 - De acuerdo, ¿nos vestimos o lo hacemos así, en calzoncillos? - El moreno ya tomaba a Pavel de la cintura, estirándole el brazo derecho para llevarle en la danza.

      Sulu se reía, encantado de que fueran a hacerle el gusto. Conectó su pad al equipo de música y buscó la melodía que deseaba escuchar. Luego se tendió en la cama, dispuesto a disfrutar del espectáculo de su rosa y su violeta girando al compás de tres por cuatro.

 - _**[El Vals de Las Flores](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAIJUmsGnI4)**..._ \- Pensó Khan al reconocer el famoso tema musical, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Pavel podía oírle en su mente.

 - _Es de un compatriota mío._ \- Añadió su esposo con orgullo patrio. - _Una canssión muy antigua de su ballet El Cascanuesses..._

 _\- Chaikovski se parecía bastante a ti, mi amor._ \- Khan no perdió la oportunidad de meterse con él. - _Y no sólo de cara, he visto[ **fotos**](http://www.biografiasyvidas.com/biografia/c/fotos/chaikovski_2.jpg)..._ _Un genio ruso, de origen judío, homosexual..._

_\- ¿De veras nos paressemos? Bueno, yo nunca he reprimido mi homosexualidad, leí que el pobre hombre vivió siempre con miedo a que se revelara su condissión. -_ Tropezó perdiendo el ritmo, Khan había acelerado en las vueltas. - Ay, yebát! *(joder) Izvini... *(perdón) - Se disculpó.

 - ¿Seguís usando la telepatía? - Volvió a fingir enojo el japonés. - No puedo creerlo.

 - Gomen'nasai, anata. *(lo siento, cariño) - Khan trató de enmendar aquella falta sosteniendo a Pavel con más fuerza y dándolo todo en el baile.

 - ¡No tan rápido, moy lyubov! *(mi amor) - Se quejó entre risas. - ¡Me estoy mareando!

       A Sulu le brotó una preciosa sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, feliz ante los dones que sus flores guardaban para él. Sentado aún en la cama se arrastró hasta acercarse para tomarlos a ambos de la mano y llevarlos junto a sí. Los dos reaccionaron correspondiendo a cada caricia, cada mimo, cada beso, con más tórridos roces de sus labios y su piel.

 - Hikaru, eres el mejor de los amantes... - Susurró Pavel, sintiendo un travieso dedo que le presionaba su abertura por debajo del slip.

 - No está bien que digas eso delante de Khan, rosa mía. - Bromeó abriendo la mano y apresando la carne que alcanzaba a cubrir.

 - No me importa, es la verdad. - El moreno surcó la nuca de Sulu beso a beso, trazando una línea de diminutas marcas de color lila. - En eso estamos de acuerdo: tú eres el mejor.

 - Arigatô, watashi no murasaki... *(gracias, violeta mía)

       Si así era como le consideraban, el mejor de los amantes, tendría que esmerarse para quedar a la altura de semejantes expectativas. El vals seguía sonando a medio volumen, la repetición estaba activada, y en la planta de abajo los niños se hacían ya el desayuno, podía oler las tostadas desde allí. Sonrió con picardía al pensar que la música de Chaikovski amortiguaría los ruidos.

       Empezó con su rosa, pero no por nada en especial, simplemente porque ya estaba allí. Enganchó los dedos de la cinturilla del slip y tiró de él hacia abajo hasta dejar su precioso sexo al descubierto. La vena en el tronco se estaba inflamando, llevando la sangre allí donde era necesaria. Bajó a lamer con su fina lengua aquel curso protuberante, notando el calor y abandonándolo húmedo y ansioso de más atenciones. Pero era el turno de Khan.

 - Y ahora tú, mi linda violeta... Deja que bese tu tallo. - Susurró girándose y empujando a Khan para tenderle sobre las sábanas.

      El moreno le echó una mano a la hora de deshacerse de la ropa interior. Miró a su lado y vio a Pavel sumamente interesado en el modo en que Sulu posaba la afilada lengua en el miembro, en cómo la deslizaba mojándolo todo con una caricia.

 - _¿Lo sientes a través del tel?_ *(vínculo) – Le preguntó mentalmente, ahora con toda la intención.

_\- Da..._ *(sí)  _Puedo sentir todo lo que te hasse tal y como tú lo sientes._ \- Respondió el ruso del mismo modo, guiñándole un ojo sin que Sulu le viera.

_\- Y yo... ¿no es maravilloso? El mejor de los amantes... -_ Susurró en sus pensamientos, un escalofrío de placer le recorría la espalda.

 - Quiero teneros a los dos... - Expresó el japonés en un bisbiseo. - Os quiero dentro...

      Pavel no perdió comba. Colocándose a su espalda se escupió en la mano para lubricar un poco la zona, Sulu seguía siendo algo estrecho y le costó abrirse paso pero en nada lo consiguió.

 - ¡Aaah Pasha! Hai! *(sí) – Se deshacía con cada embate, el tallo de su rosa le llegaba muy adentro llenándolo todo con su presencia. - Más rápido, más fuerte... hasta que haya hueco para ti, violeta mía.

 - ¿Cómo? - Khan desconectó un momento su mente de la de Pavel, había estado disfrutando de lo que el ruso sentía durante la penetración. - ¿Qué quieres decir, anata? *(Cariño)

 - Ya os lo he dicho antes... ¡Aaah! - Pavel estaba cumpliendo con sus órdenes, el ritmo y la violencia del movimiento se habían incrementado. - Os quiero a los dos...

 - ¿Al mismo tiempo? - Preguntó el moreno desconcertado.

        No es que fuese algo nuevo, ya lo habían hecho antes pero siempre a Pavel. Él y Sulu totalmente perdidos en su interior, pegados el uno al otro, dejando que el genio se luciera demostrando su capacidad. Ni siquiera Khan, con sus cualidades sobrehumanas, se había atrevido nunca a enfrentarse a tal reto. Pensar en lo que supondría aguantar dentro el condenadamente grande miembro de Pavel, además de el de Sulu, siempre le había echado para atrás. ¿Y ahora, su amado oriental de abertura estrecha, quería experimentar con una doble penetración? No si él podía evitarlo.

 - Es demasiado, anata... *(cariño) – Murmuró con ternura, sosteniendo sus caderas mientras Pavel seguía empujando rabioso desde atrás. - No quiero causarte dolor.

 - _Está muy dilatado, Khan... y tan exssitado que... -_ Pavel le transmitía lo que veían sus ojos además de lo que estaba sintiendo.

_\- ¿Crees que podrá con los dos?_

_\- Dabai,_ *(vamos) _entra desde abajo... despassio... así, no le sueltes la ssintura... ya le sujeto yo del pecho._

 - Hai! Hai! Sore wa... subarashîdesu! *(sí, sí, es... maravilloso) – Gimió al verse invadido por sus dos preciosas flores, sintiendo cómo le llenaban por completo.

 - ¿No te duele, Hikaru? - El moreno seguía preocupado, no se movía dejando que Pavel llevara el ritmo desde arriba. - ¿Estás bien?

       Los finos dedos de Khan le rozaron la mejilla, tenía los ojos cerrados otra vez y buscó con su boca hasta atraparlos dentro. Lamiéndolos notó cómo su amante empezaba a balancear también las caderas, acompasando el vaivén al de Pavel hasta que los dos se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Sulu ya no era Hikaru Sulu, ahora era parte de sus flores. En medio de ellas, conteniéndolas y al mismo tiempo abandonado a sus voluntades que, secretamente, sabía bien que eran una sola.

 - Watashi wa aishiteimasu... Anata wa watashi ga shinu tsukurimasu! *(me encanta... me estáis matando)

 - _Parece que le gusta. -_ Tradujo Khan para su esposo. - _Sigue así, Pavel... no bajes el ritmo... aguanta... no te corras aún..._

_\- Zatknis'!_ *(cállate) – Protestó en su propia lengua intentando concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

 - Dansu watashi no tame ni! *(danzad para mí) – Exclamó Sulu casi sin aliento.

 - ¿Qué significa? - Susurró al oído de su amigo.

 - Bailad, Pasha... Los dos... bailad para mí... - Respondió perdiendo la conciencia de sí mismo.

        El cielo se le quedó pequeño. Un paraíso floral se desplegaba ante sus ojos, con toda su excelsa belleza. Como en la **[nebulosa de Orión](http://culturacolectiva.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Screen-shot-2012-10-03-at-12.09.49.png)** , los colores eran brillantes blancos y violetas. La hermosura de sus flores exultante e infinita. Hikaru no aguantó mucho más, a pesar de haber estado controlando la respiración con el abdomen, aquello era demasiado. Las placenteras sensaciones que le recorrían la médula espinal, activando zonas profundas en su cerebro y llenándolas de serotonina... hasta provocar aquel orgasmo que le llegaba de lo más hondo de su ser.

 - Hai... hai... Watashi … aaaah watashi wa keeeen! *(Sí... sí... me... me corro)

 - Watashi mo! *(yo yambién) – Gruñó Khan.

 - Mmm... ya konchil! *(me voy) – Gimió Pavel.

        Temblaban. Estaban acalorados, sudorosos por el esfuerzo, las pieles sonrosadas con la acumulación sanguínea. Sin embargo los tres temblaban estremecidos con el inmensurable goce de su unión. La descarga de Pavel acababa de terminar, el ruso se dejó caer agotado sobre los dos, apoyando la frente en la espalda de Sulu. Khan le aferró la nuca con su mano derecha, en la izquierda sostenía la del japonés.

 - El mejor de los amantes... - Murmuró besándolo en la frente, su flequillo tieso le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

 - El mejor de los pilotos... - Susurró Pavel abrazando a su amigo aún más fuerte.

 - ¿Y el único aquí que necesita respirar? - No le alcanzaba el oxígeno, los dos se habían retirado de su interior pero le aplastaban con sus cuerpos y él aún no estaba al cien por cien. - ¡Ah, dejad que...!

       Le soltaron al mismo tiempo. Pavel se apartó, quedando de rodillas hasta que Sulu se tendió junto a Khan. Los ojos oscuros brillaban entre las espesas pestañas, su forma rasgada, oriental, le pareció más bella que nunca y sin poder resistirlo se abalanzó sobre su pecho para besarle los párpados.

 - Moya... ty moya... moy drug! *(mío, eres mío, amigo)

 - ¡Deja que recupere el aliento, idiota! - Khan le empujó haciendo que se quitase de encima.

 - Eso está mejor... gracias. - Jadeó entre risas, tragando saliva antes de volver a hablar. - Aún me está bajando, ha sido el clímax más largo e intenso que he sentido jamás.

 - Da... *(sí) Hikaru, ya tebya lyublyu! *(te quiero)

 - Largo e intenso... - Repitió Khan con su voz más grave. - Hubo un momento en que pensé que te ibas a desmayar, anata. *(cariño)

 - He estado a punto, no creas... - Rió de nuevo.

 - Voy a tener que probarlo yo también. - Se planteó, no iba a ser el único que no lo había experimentado.

 - Bol'shoy! *(grandioso) - Exclamó Pavel impaciente. - Dabai... *(vamos) es temprano... aún podemos...

 - Danos un respiro, Pasha. - Sulu no dejaba de reír. - Ya tenemos una edad, vamos a dejarlo para otro día.

      Frunciendo el ceño dejó asomar su labio inferior, él también tenía “una edad”, como todo el mundo. Acababa de cumplir los cincuenta pero seguía sintiendo las mismas ganas de hacer el amor que cuando tenía veinte, si no más. Siempre estaba dispuesto para Sulu y Khan, siempre les deseaba. Miró a los ojos azul hielo de su marido y levantó las cejas haciendo un mohín con su boquita de fresa.

 - Mañana, moy muzh... *(esposo mío) – Respondió a aquel gesto que sabía bien era una súplica. - Por hoy ya hemos cumplido.

       Fue el primero en meterse en la ducha, Khan seguía en la cama consolando a Pavel por no dejarse hacer, en ese momento, lo que él mismo acababa de vivir. Tenerles a los dos dentro, juntos, al mismo tiempo, tan pegados a su piel, colmándolo hasta rebosar y perderse en su unión perfecta... había sido realmente increíble. Incluso podría jurar que, durante un instante que le pareció eterno, se sintió sumergido en el mar azul de aguas frescas que era su tel. *(vínculo) Le habían hablado alguna vez de lo que ambos sentían en sus mentes al estar unidos practicando el sexo, Sulu renunció hacía muchos años ya a compartir eso con sus flores pero... aquella mañana, estaba casi seguro de haber nadado entre las olas de su océano. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, igual fueron solamente imaginaciones suyas.

_\- Eh, idiota... -_ Pavel se hacía el enfadado, intentando el chantaje emocional para que Khan cediera... en todos los aspectos. -  _¿No has notado algo extraño mientras teníamos a Hikaru entre los dos?_

_\- ¿Extraño? ¿Como qué?_

_\- Algo en tu cabezota de ruso, mi amor._

_\- Chaikovski, una y otra vess... No se me va a quitar la canssionssita de la cabessa en todo el día._

_\- No, algo más... Oye, ¿puedes dejar de hacer el bobo?_

      Pavel intentaba con su telequinesia apagar el equipo de música sin romperlo, ponía caras raras mientras agitaba en el aire las manos. Al final lo consiguió, ahora sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha en el baño. Los niños debían haberse marchado ya a clase, en el piso de abajo no se oía ni un ruido.

 - _Pues ya que lo disses, sí que sentí algo raro... como una pressenssia... pero no era Amy, no sé. No había palabras._

_\- No, sólo colores._

_\- Da..._ *(sí) _El blanco y el violeta. Muy intensos y brillantes._

       La cara de Khan se transformó. Llevándose la mano a la frente se golpeó como tenía costumbre de hacer.

 - ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?

 - No hagas eso, no me gusta. - Le regañó sujetándole el brazo.

 - ¡Era él! ¿No lo entiendes? - Susurraba, no quería que Sulu les oyera y volvió a usar la telepatía. - _Era su mente, Pavel... en las nuestras. Blanco y violeta, así es como nos ve._

 - Su rosa blanca y su violeta... - Musitó. - Ay, moy drug... *(mi amigo) ¡Al fin! - Exclamó elevando el tono.

 - Ssshh... - Khan posó sus dedos índice y corazón sobre los labios del ruso, haciéndolo callar. -  _Si ha pasado una vez, volverá a ocurrir. Cuando lo notes, Pavel, debemos intentar establecer la comunicación por completo._

_\- ¿Empessará a oír nuestros pensamientos? Porque no sé si eso es bueno o malo, moy lyubov_ .*(mi amor)

_\- Tenemos que darle tiempo, cariño._ \- Sonrió feliz, los dos lo hacían.

        Llevaban toda una vida esperando aquello y por una vez que fugazmente había ocurrido, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en el momento, ocupados como estaban en complacer a su fiel jardinero... igual que un par de florecillas descerebradas.

 


	11. I: LA ÉPOCA DE AMOK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me da un poco de apuro titular de este modo el capítulo, la verdad. Que sirva de guiño a los fans de la serie original Star Trek... espero que no se sientan demasiado defraudados al leerlo, tened en cuenta que Anton es solamente un octavo vulcano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer capítulo de los cinco que conforman una especie de OVA dentro de Extras... son capítulos extras dentro de los extras de T'HY'LA... sé que es algo enrevesado pero digamos que forman un todo dentro del todo, por eso los he numerado.

 

**LA ÉPOCA DE AMOK**

 

                                                                                              Hacía mucho tiempo que Jim no le pedía algo así. Por supuesto fue incapaz de negarse, seguiría a aquel hombre hasta más allá de los límites de la Galaxia... ¿o eso ya lo había hecho? Así que aceptó acompañarle en su viaje, aunque a Pavel y a Khan la idea no les hizo la más mínima gracia.

 - No pasará nada, es una misión más diplomática que otra cosa. - El japonés llenaba su maleta de pantalones de gala, chaquetas de uniforme, bandas, medallas y demás cosas que pudieran hacerle falta. - Estaremos de vuelta en un par de semanas, a lo sumo.

 - Pues son dos semanas más de lo que deberías faltar de casa. - El ruso se dedicaba a sacar la última prenda que Sulu hubiera guardado en la maleta.

 - ¿Quieres dejar eso ahí? ¡Estate quieto, Pasha! - Volviendo a doblar la camisa golpeó a Khan en el muslo con su cadera. - Anda, id abajo y preparadme una taza de té antes de irme. A saber qué clase de infusiones llevan a bordo de la Olympia.

 - Tienes ya sesenta años, anata. *(cariño) ¿No deberías dejar el servicio activo? - Khan tampoco quería que se marchara al espacio, por muy tranquila que fuese la misión, él estaría lejos si su jardinero le necesitaba. - No sé por qué Jim ha ordenado a Peter que os acompañe en lugar de pedírmelo a mí.

 - Porque prefiere que tú te quedes al mando en Inteligenssia mientras él está ausente. - Respondió el ruso, robando un pantalón de la maleta cuando Sulu no miraba. - Te está preparando para que le sustituyas cuando se jubile.

 - Aún le quedan unos cuantos años para eso, Pavel. - Al moreno no le gustaba pensar en ello, pero lo cierto era que conocía perfectamente los planes de su suegro.

 - Un momento... soy tres años menor que él. - Sulu vio la tela negra que su amante, torpemente, intentaba ocultar a su espalda y tiró de ella recuperando así los pantalones. - ¿Por qué tengo yo que quedarme en casa y a Jim aún le das vidilla al mando en Inteligencia?

 - Ay, moy drug... *(amigo mío) Porque Khan no quiere ser su relevo, por eso. – Explicó hurtando esta vez las bandas condecoradas.

 - ¡Bueno, ya está bien! - Protestó el japonés quitándole sus cosas de la mano al ruso - ¡Los dos fuera de la habitación ahora mismo!

 - Sulu... - La voz de Anton sonaba triste, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio les miraba a los tres con una melancólica sonrisa en los labios. - Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas lejos, además ni mamá ni tío David están ya en la Olympia. Tú, dedushka *(abuelo, en ruso) y el tío Peter, estaréis solos. Papá debería ir contigo para protegerte si pasara algo.

 - ¿Crees que soy un ser indefenso? ¿Alguien que necesita protección? - El japonés le miró con enojo. - ¡Anton, mucho antes de que tú nacieras, yo ya mataba klingons y romulanos por ahí!

 - ¿Lo hacías como deporte o como afición? - Preguntó con ironía al tiempo que se metía las manos en los bolsillos y se daba la vuelta. - De todos modos solamente he subido para deciros que no dormiré en casa.

 - ¡Alto ahí! - Sulu lo alcanzó dejando caer su mano de águila encima de las enclenques espaldas del chico. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

 - Ya se lo dije a “papa” esta mañana... - Encogió los hombros probando a soltarse del japonés, fue inútil. - Tengo un trabajo de ciencias que hacer con otro compañero.

 - Pues que venga él aquí, tenemos un dormitorio libre. - Agregó Khan, a él tampoco le agradaba que su hijo durmiese fuera.

 - ¿Y trabajar en el sótano, con todas las cosas de “papa” por ahí tiradas? Estaremos mejor en su taller. - Retorciendo la cintura y sacando fuerzas no sabía de dónde, se zafó al fin del agarre de Sulu. - ¡No voy a irme de juerga, sólo a hacer los putos deberes!

 - No se dissen palabrotas, Anton. - Pavel le reprendió. - Y no recuerdo que me hayas comentado nada de ningún trabajo esta mañana.

 - ¡Pues claro que lo hice! Y me diste permiso. Estarías pensando en tus cosas, como siempre, por eso no te acuerdas. Bueno, yo me largo. - Remató. - Ya voy tarde. Hasta mañana, papás y... que tengas buen viaje, Sulu.

       Se dejó abrazar por un buen rato, el chico parecía no ir a soltarse nunca. El japonés le acarició los rizos, oliendo el champú de rosas en su coronilla que ya le quedaba a la altura de la nariz, en los últimos meses Anton había vuelto a pegar otro estirón.

 - Cuando estés cerca de Sirio no te apartes del tío Peter, por favor. - Le susurró alzando la barbilla y clavándole los ojos aguamarina, las puntas de sus narices se rozaban. - Promételo.

 - Todo va a ir bien, es sólo una reunión de mandamases... - Intentó tranquilizarle. - _Peligrosamente cerca de la frontera cardassiana._ \- Pensó para sí separándose unos centímetros atrás. - Seguro que me aburriré como una ostra. - Añadió en voz alta.

 - Tú prométemelo, Sulu. - Insistió en un ruego sin soltarle. - Cuando estéis cerca de Sirio, no lo olvides.

 - Está bien, ichiban. *(número uno) Lo prometo. - Afirmó besándolo en la frente. - Y tú no te metas en ningún lío, ¿entendido?

 - Es sólo un trabajo de ciencias... - Se despidió con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué puede pasar?

       Decidió bajar las escaleras y correr calle arriba con la moto caitiana de su madre, antes de que sus padres se diesen cuenta: había vuelto a salirse con la suya. Toda una noche fuera, sin preguntas, por su cara bonita. Tenía planes con Jadzia y no quería llegar tarde.

 

 

                                                              El viaje iba a ser largo, duraría dos días enteros. Tras el primero llegaron al cuadrante Delta en la USS Excelsior, pilotada con maestría por la joven alférez Demora Sulu. La muchacha, recién graduada y alistada en la Flota, estaba orgullosa de haber llevado a bordo a su propio padre como parte de aquella expedición diplomática. Cuando se cruzaron con la USS Olympia le costó bastante no llorar al despedirse.

 - Como diría mi marido, que tengas una larga y próspera vida, querida. - Le decía adiós Jim, subido en las plataformas del transportador. - Con una Sulu al timón, a la Excelsior no le puede ocurrir nada malo.

 - Cuídate mucho, Demora. - Peter la besó en la mejilla. - Le diré a tu hermano lo bien que te sienta el rojo... sé que se morirá de envidia.

 - Oh, Anton no tardará mucho en embarcarse, estoy segura. - Sonrió la alférez Sulu. - Con esas notas tan excepcionales que saca...

 - Todavía es un niño, mi vida. - Hikaru envolvió a su hija en un largo y cálido abrazo. - No hagas que me arrepienta por haberte consentido entrar en la Academia, si te pasara algo tu madre me mataría.

 - Tened cuidado vosotros también. - Demora se separó de su padre y se obligó a sonreír de nuevo. - He oído que vais a la zona límite con el Imperio Cardassiano.

 - No te preocupes, preciosa. - Jim le devolvía el gesto con su boca retorcida. - Lo más peligroso que tendremos que afrontar, serán la comidas de los gorn. Espero que las negociaciones con esos lagartos no sean demasiado frías... ¿lo pillas, Peter? “Frías”... ¡Como su sangre! - Rió a carcajadas sujetándose una incipiente barriguita.

 - Sí tío Jim... los gorn tienen la sangre fría. - Suspiró con paciencia, se estaba cansando ya del “festival del humor” de James T. Kirk. - Y aún queda otro día de viaje para llegar a la frontera con el cuadrante Gamma... - Murmuró entre dientes.

       La joven Demora se echó a reír. Peter había puesto los ojos en blanco antes de que sus moléculas desapareciesen, junto a las de Jim y su padre, de las plataformas del transportador.

 

 

                                                                      No sabía ya qué darle, ningún antipirético le hacía efecto y temía tener que verse obligado a sedarle. No era una infección, estaba convencido, sin embargo sus anticuerpos andaban como locos por toda su sangre... era casi como una efervescencia sin explicación.

 - Sus niveles hormonales, debe ser eso Bones. - Alex repasaba por tercera vez las lecturas de su tricorder. - Seguro que crece después de estas extrañas fiebres, es la pubertad, imagino...

 - ¡Somos médicos, Alex, no jugamos a los adivinos! - Le espetó McCoy con su característica mala leche. - Creo que la razón de esta calentura es más vulcana que otra cosa, aunque ciertamente tiene que ver con sus hormonas, la producción de adrenalina es anormal...

 - ¡Cuidado! - Khan apartó a ambos doctores del lecho de su hijo, un grueso tomo de la vieja enciclopedia que Jim le había regalado, atravesó el cuarto volando por los aires directo a la cabeza del noruego. - ¡Al suelo!

 - Pero ¿qué narices...? - Alex se tendió a los pies de la cama, Bones ya se arrastraba hacia la puerta.

 - ¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¿Dónde está Pavel? - McCoy se puso en pie al otro lado, en el pasillo. - Tal vez él pueda controlarle...

        No lo hacía adrede, era la fiebre. Los más de cuarenta grados le tenían fuera de sí, como en un mundo difuso donde todo flotase a su alrededor. Anton no controlaba aquel poder, apenas logró doblar un tenedor cuando su padre intentó enseñarle cómo activar su telequinesia, y ahora se había hecho más fuerte de repente, cuando el chico sufría un raro síndrome y perdía la consciencia ardiendo en la cama.

 - Has dicho que se debe a su herencia vulcana, Bones... - Khan bajó las escaleras de un salto. - Mejor voy a buscar a Spock.

 - ¡Estoy de acuerdo! - Aprobó Alex cerrando la puerta, al entornar la hoja vio cómo todo lo que podía moverse en la habitación, flotaba en espiral sobre la cabeza del chiquillo. - De todas maneras... ¿dónde se ha metido el imbécil de Pavel?

 

                             El timbre sonó por segunda vez y no dudó en pulsarlo una tercera y aún una cuarta. Los fuertes pasos del propietario de la vivienda se oyeron al otro lado, acercándose para abrir. La cara de Klaa, con los pelos revueltos y los ojos pegados, asomó de mala gana por la portezuela de la mirilla, tras el hierro forjado con forma de M... por la casa de Mogh.

 - ¡Chekov! ¿Cómo no? Vuélvete a la cama, luna de mi vida, es sólo un imbécil... - Le dijo a su esposa que debía estar a su espalda. - Por si no te has dado cuenta, ingeniero chiflado, son las tres de la mañana.

 - ¿Está tu hijo? Pressiso hablar con él...

 - Duerme, como deberíamos hacer tú y yo.

 - ¡Abre de una vess, klingon cabessota! - Pavel golpeó la madera con furia sin llegar a tocarla con la palma de su mano. - ¿Es que no entiendes que es una emergenssia? ¡Tengo que hablar con Jadssia!

      Klaa se armó de paciencia antes de abrir, en cuanto el ruso puso un pie en la casa se quitó las botas, subió las escaleras en un suspiro y dudó a qué puerta llamar ahora.

 - ¿Jadssia? - Le nombró en el pasillo. - ¡Anton te nessesita! - Gritó con algo de desesperación en la voz.

 - ¿Anton? - El muchacho salió en pijama frotándose la cara para despejarse. - ¿Qué ocurre, señor Chekov?

 - Tiene la fiebre... He pasado con él todo el día, ni Bones ni Alex pueden hasser que baje su temperatura.

 - ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con mi hijo? - El klingon les chillaba desde el recibidor, toda la casa retumbó con su voz.

 - Es su novio, Klaa. - Bazthum salía otra vez de la habitación, anudando a su cintura la bata de seda con estampado floral, presta a consolar a su hija de cinco años que la llamaba sin parar. - Ya habéis despertado a Kha'Lesh con vuestros gritos. Pavel... ¿qué es lo que le pasa a tu hijo?

 - Pon farr, creo... no estoy muy seguro. Pero le oí dessir el nombre de Jadssia en sus sueños, deliraba... - El ruso apeló a aquella abnegada madre. - Pozhaluysta... *(por favor) Permite que lleve a tu hijo a mi casa, debe estar con Anton, le nessesita.

 - ¿Para qué? - Preguntó el muchacho.

 - Hijo mío, ve con él... - Su madre le animó a entrar al dormitorio y vestirse. - Sólo sé que el pon far es algo de su naturaleza vulcana, si está sufriendo debes estar a su lado.

 - No es un tema del dominio público, a Spock no le oirás hablar de ello jamás. Pero he leído cosas, y Jim sí que me ha contado algo. Moy syn *(mi hijo) está pasando por la época de Amok... - Pavel había seguido al muchacho hasta que éste le dio con la puerta de su cuarto en las narices. - Y por Amok se entiende un episodio febril, aparentemente provocado por la nessesidad de aparearse... - Bazthum tenía ya en brazos a la pequeña Ka'Lesh, Pavel se volvió a mirarlas esperando que el chico se cambiase de ropa. - Lo que conlleva un comportamiento violento y destrusstor hassia los demás y finalmente hassia uno mismo, si no se satisfasse ese impulso natural... es dessir: o te acuestas esta noche con mi hijo, Jadssia... - el chico acababa de abrir su puerta terminando de ponerse un jersey, - ...o Anton podría acabar muerto.

        Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos, aquello era verdaderamente grave. El joven klingon se ató el pelo tras la nuca con una goma elástica, besó a su hermana pequeña y a su madre antes de descender las escaleras seguido del ruso. Klaa hizo amago de no apartarse de la puerta, los fieros ojos azul grisáceo de Jadzia le hicieron bajar la mirada y hacerse a un lado.

 - Mañana por la mañana te quiero en casa. ¿Entendido? - Poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, le sonrió. - Lugh Doch Qu'. *(haz lo correcto)

 - Yo mismo le traeré, no te preocupes. - Decía Pavel calzándose las botas. - Si todo va bien, por la mañana le tendréis de vuelta.

 - Vaj vISujlu'be'. *(irá bien) - Sonrió Bazthum dejando a la niña en el suelo. - Jadzia y Anton están hechos el uno para el otro.

 

                                Para que Alex pudiese acudir a casa de Sulu y atender junto a McCoy al pobre Anton, Spock se había tenido que quedar en la del médico. Sentado en el salón, a oscuras, intentaba recordar cómo Christine lo tenía decorado.

 - Allí había una lámpara... - Pensaba en susurros, Freya y Sam dormían en el piso de arriba. - Y en ese rincón, un perchero. Jim solía colgar su gorra en él.

        Peter y Alex le compraron la casa a McCoy hacía ya más de diez años, meses antes de que les dieran a Freya en adopción, todo había cambiado bastante. De pronto alguien llamó con los nudillos a la puerta. Era Khan, aunque no sudaba ni le faltaba el aliento, se notaba que había venido corriendo por lo revuelto que traía el pelo.

 - Spock, es mejor que vayas a mi casa. - Le dijo entrando al recibidor. - Ya me quedo yo con los hijos de Alex. Anton tiene el Pon...

 - Te estaba esperando, Leonard me lo ha transmitido a través de nuestro vínculo. - Le interrumpió incómodo, antes de que pronunciase la palabra completa.

 - Quizá puedas ayudarle con tu tacto-telepatía. - Khan hizo una mueca de preocupación. - Si no te abre la cabeza lanzándote algo con su telequinesia, ten cuidado.

 - ¿Dónde ha ido Pavel? - Imaginó que el ruso podría ocuparse de los poderes de Anton, pero por McCoy sabía que no estaba allí. - ¿Por qué no está en tu casa?

 - Tío Khan, abuelo Spock... - Freya había bajado las escaleras en completo sigilo. - Yo puedo vigilar a Sam si queréis. Ya tengo doce años... Papá volverá cuando el primo Anton esté mejor, ¿verdad?

 - No vamos a dejaros solos, nada de eso, cariño. - El sobrehumano la tomó en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo. - Tú a dormir, yo vigilaré. Spock, vete ya. Y no te preocupes por Pavel, está de camino... con “ayuda”.

      Al decir la última palabra le guiñó un ojo, esperaba que el vulcano captase la idea pero su ceja levantada le hizo entender que no.

 - Ha ido a buscar a Jadzia... - Se explicó tras chasquear la lengua.

 - Comprendo. - De pronto un rubor verdoso se le subió a las mejillas. - Me daré prisa entonces, su mente ha de ser preparada y no sé si un klingon poseerá algo parecido al katra. *(combinación de alma y memoria)

 - Buena suerte con eso, sa'mekh'al *(abuelo, en vulcano) yo dudo que tenga cerebro siquiera. - Murmuró Freya agarrada al cuello de su tío Khan. - Por favor, ¿puedes bajarme? Me siento ridícula aquí arriba, no soy una niña.

          La opinión de Freya acerca del novio de su primo, y hacía casi un año ya que le conocía, era que se trataba de un chico musculoso y atractivo, mono para ser un klingon, sí, pero sin pizca de inteligencia. La perfecta combinación de fuerza y belleza heredadas de su padre y su madre, respectivamente.

 


	12. II: LA FALLA DE SAN ANDRÉS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si algo tiene la serie original, además del encanto de la televisión de los años sesenta, es su amplitud de miras y sus ganas de cambiar la realidad. La filosofía de Star Trek abogaba por un mundo donde todos fueran reconocidos como iguales, hombres y mujeres, las distintas razas... e incluso los alienígenas.  
> Hago muy breve mención aquí de Parmen, personaje que aparece en el capítulo Los hijastros de Platón. Además de una gozada surrealista completamente teatral (donde Nimoy y Shatner se lucen) y hasta a ratos musical (incluye la grata sorpresa de una canción interpretada por Spock), resulta que es el primer episodio televisivo de la historia en mostrar un beso interracial. ¡Ahí estuvo mi Gene Roddenberry! ¡Con un par! El ósculo en cuestión fue protagonizado por Jim y la teniente Uhura, por si os cabía alguna duda.

 

**LA FALLA DE SAN ANDRÉS**

 

 

                                                                                                       Recordaba haber ido al concierto con él, su pelo suelto flotaba en el aire con los saltos que daba al bailar. Y beber cerveza romulana que consiguieron en la barra, a él nunca le pedían la identificación cuando decía tener veintiuno, los klingons son más altos y corpulentos que los humanos. También cogerle de la mano durante las baladas, besarle en un rincón oscuro hasta levantarle la camiseta para acariciar su piel... y cómo el klingon se la volvía a colocar impidiendo que la cosa fuera a mayores. Luego el paseo hasta la playa, el revolcón de besos y caricias bajo las estrellas, más besos... y la conversación sobre Sirio y la nebulosa Cabeza de Caballo, donde Anton postulaba la teoría de que una nueva estrella estaba naciendo allí ahora mismo, contemplando con las caras muy juntitas las constelaciones, cogidos de la mano y tendidos en la arena. Recordaba su lengua jugando en la boca del otro, sus manos ávidas por alcanzar lo que escondía entre las piernas... pero como siempre, el responsable Jadzia le había parado los pies. Se acordaba perfectamente de todo aquello, una preciosa cita con su novio... hasta que empezó a sentirse mal y le pidió que le llevase a casa en la moto.

          Habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas y, lo que en principio creyó que era un resfriado, acabó por convertirse en la peor experiencia que había tenido en su corta vida. No podía controlar su telequinesia, ¿por qué se había disparado su poder así? Y, lo más importante: ¿dónde estaba su padre cuando le necesitaba?

 - Ponfo mirann! *(improperio vulcano, sin traducción) – Gritó enfadado. Todos sus libros, sus cosas, los viejos juegos y los pleenoks *(puzzles vulcanos) que volaban a su alrededor hacía rato, cayeron de golpe al suelo provocando un gran estruendo.

 - Taluhk... *(cariño) - Spock abría la puerta de su dormitorio y asomaba la cabeza con cuidado. - No deberías decir esa palabra, no está bien.

 - NuqDaq vavwI''e'? *(dónde está mi padre, en klingon)

 - Sabes que no hablo esa lengua, Anton. - Viendo que nada se movía en la habitación se atrevió a entrar. Alex y Bones le seguían a un paso. - ¿Me permites, sa-kan, *(muchacho) realizar la fusión mental?

      Anton asintió, necesitaba algo desesperadamente y no sabía qué, tal vez su sa'mekh'al *(abuelo) tuviese la respuesta. Spock se acercó con cautela y se sentó junto a su nieto, acercando una silla a la cama y enderezándola. Como cada mueble allí, había sufrido las consecuencias de la telequinesia del muchacho. Posó su mano derecha sobre el rostro de Anton, conectando con él como había hecho otras veces, fijando los puntos de unión mental... respiró con calma tratando de concentrarse, no tardó en ver algo allí.

 - Tu mente en mi mente... mi mente en tu mente... - Musitó entrando en los pensamientos de su nieto.

 - _Sa'mekh'al..._ *(abuelo) – Le llamó al sentirle allí. - _¿Qué me está pasando?_

 _\- Tu sangre arde, es la llamada... necesitas a tu t'hy'la._ \- Respondió con voz grave. - _Dime, Anton, ¿has encontrado a aquél al que llamarás así por siempre?_

 _\- Jadzia... Jadzia..._ \- Repetía el nombre sin parar.

 _\- Pero él no está ahí, no has establecido el vínculo aún._ \- Spock negaba con la cabeza.

_\- Amo a Jadzia..._

_\- Puede que eso te diga tu corazón humano, sa-kam_ *(muchacho) _pero no encuentro nada que te una a él en tu katra..._ *(alma y memoria)

 - ¡Pues sigue buscando, porque te juro que está ahí! - Le gritó abriendo los ojos y mirándole con furia, todo lo que había caído al suelo empezó a vibrar amenazando con levantar el vuelo de nuevo.

 - Tranquilo, moy syn... *(hijo mío) – Pavel acababa de llegar, arrastraba del brazo al tímido klingon que no sabía bien dónde se estaba metiendo.

 - Hola, buenas noches... - Saludó a los doctores Freeman y McCoy en el pasillo .

 - ¡Mira quién ha vuelto! ¡Y con refuerzos, ya era hora! - Bromeó Bones soltando un poco de tensión. - Anda, entra ahí a ver si puedes controlar esas malditas ondas Ram-Alta en el cerebro de tu hijo. O eso o le pinchamos un sedante como tuve que hacer con Parmen, tú verás.

 - ¿Parmen? ¿Te refieres al platónida telequinético al que me enfrenté en aquel planeta? Anton no es tan peligroso, no digas tonterías Bones.

 - Oye, Leonard... ¿quién es ese Parmen del que habláis? - Alex sintió curiosidad, algo le decía que no le iban a aclarar nada en ese momento.

 - Casi nos aplasta con su enciclopedia, Jim podía haberle regalado unos peluches... - Se quejó McCoy.

        Entretanto el joven klingon había entrado a ver a su novio, le tenía preocupado, ¿qué le estaba haciendo su abuelo vulcano? Al reconocerle, Anton estiró lentamente su brazo izquierdo hacia él. Spock seguía unido a su mente, ignorando la presencia de Jadzia en la habitación. Sin darse cuenta, los dos muchachos enlazaron sus manos en la ozh'esta, *(el beso vulcano) algo natural en ellos pues les salía del corazón. Y fue en ese momento cuando todo, absolutamente todo, empezó a temblar en San Francisco.

 - ¿Un terremoto? ¿Ahora? - McCoy se agachó en el pasillo pegándose a la pared. - ¡Por el amor de Dios, es lo que nos faltaba! - Protestó tirando del jersey de Alex para que se pusiera también a salvo.

 - No es un seísmo... - Pavel sentía una fuerza inmensa a su alrededor, pero procedía de su hijo, estaba seguro. - ¡Es Anton! Escúchame, moy syn... ¡Tienes que parar! ¡Hass un esfuersso y contrólalo! ¡Detén esto o acabarás destrossando la casa! Ay, yebát! Ni siquiera me oye...

 - ¡Spock! - Gritó Leonard, había intentado contactar mentalmente con él pero se encontraba “fuera de cobertura” en aquel momento. - ¡Vamos Spock, encuentra lo que sea que une a esos dos o nuestro nieto romperá la maldita falla de San Andrés!

 

 

                                                           A cientos de miles de parsecs de distancia, una familiar nave oscura danzaba entre la nebulosa Cabeza de Caballo, al sur del extremo izquierdo del Cinturón de Orión. Hercules pilotaba con pericia, evitando el gas y el polvo interestelar de la estrella que se estaba formando en su interior.

 - Pronto estará lista, buen trabajo Atenea. - Murmuraba Apolo hablando solo en su silla de mando. - Unos cuantos millones de años más y esta nebulosa de absorción se transformará en una de emisión. Mi hermana es toda una eminencia. - Sonrió sabiendo que la de los ojos glaucos estaría en el laboratorio, controlando aquel acto de creación. - Alrededor de esa estrella nacerán planetas que servirán de hogar para muchas especies.

 - ¿Entre ellas la humana? - Preguntó Ares, vigilando que los escudos de la Pantheion no reventaran con la presión.

 - Siempre quedarán algunos de nuestros hijos por ahí, hermano mío. - Rió complacido con la idea de la inmortalidad de sus genes.

 

                       Mientras tanto, en la sala de la clepsidra, la sacerdotisa de Apolo empujaba a Afrodita y a Eros a que hicieran su trabajo. Ni el dios del amor y la atracción sexual, ni su rubia madre, la de las nalgas perfectas, entendían muy bien cómo iban a ingeniárselas para conseguir lo que Cassandra les estaba pidiendo.

 - Es imposible, no se puede... - El joven dios estaba a punto de darse por vencido. - ¡Son de especies diferentes!

 - Lo cual no es óbice para que encuentren su vínculo sagrado. - Le rebatió la de los ojos violeta. - Acuérdate con Jim y Spock en aquel planeta tan árido, no te costó demasiado inspirar su amor mientras se refugiaban de la tormenta de arena en la cueva Coricia. Aquiles y Troilo también deben convertirse en uno.

 - Vamos hijo mío, yo te ayudaré. - Le decía su madre acariciando los bucles castaños en su frente. - Como dice el poema conservado en la Antología Palatina, sólo el propio Eros convence la pasión de los hombres por los hombres.

 - Hace tiempo que los espartanos abandonaron mis altares en las palestras, madre. - Se excusó. - No tengo fuerzas para esto...

 - Ellos ya se aman, querido mío. No te rindas, insuflemos juntos nuestro aliento a ese par. - Le animó Afrodita.

       Cassandra se mantenía de espaldas al reloj de agua, sus ojos no debían ver aquello. Antes se había asegurado de que la imagen de Anton y Jadzia quedase bien reflejada sobre la superficie líquida.

 - Aquí Apolo desde el puente. Sala de la clepsidra, ¿me recibe alguien? - La voz del dios sonó atronadora en el altavoz.

 - Aquí Cassandra, adelante mi señor. - Respondió la sacerdotisa, pulsando la fíbula con forma de trisquel que sujetaba su quitón. - ¿Qué ocurre?

 - Eso digo yo, Cassie... - Refunfuñó el hijo de Zeus. - ¿Aún no han terminado Eros y Afrodita? Herc tiene que sacar de aquí la Pantheion, no podemos seguir ocultos en la nebulosa mucho más tiempo.

 - Les queda un pequeño detalle que culminar, informaré a su término, capitán. - Pulsando de nuevo su hebilla se giró hacia los dioses con los ojos cerrados. - ¡Aprisa, hacedlo... soplad!

 - ¡No es tan fácil, Cassie! - Protestó la rubia. - Eros tiene que concentrarse, despertar el deseo en el hijo de Klaa y conseguir que conecte por completo con el nieto de Kirk.

 - ¡Pero si tú misma lo has dicho! ¡Ellos dos ya están enamorados! - La sacerdotisa no entendía a qué venía tanta demora.

 - Estamos hablando de un klingon, su forma de sentir es diferente... - Eros buscaba en los ojos de Jadzia lo mismo que Spock en su mente; estando unidos los muchachos por sus dedos, el vulcano buceaba entre sus pensamientos además de en los de su nieto. - Un fiero y orgulloso guerrero, el más valiente de su pueblo... Aquiles... - Le nombró. - ¡Y ahí está su psique! *(alma, en griego) Evohé! *(interjección griega, grito, sin traducción)

      El dios se alegró al hallar aquella diminuta, pero inmarcesible chispa, que brillaba en los grisáceos iris de Jadzia. No le fue tan complicado encontrar lo que hacía ser Troilo a Anton, su katra *(alma y memoria) vulcana brillaba con más nitidez. Sintió la mano de su madre Afrodita encerrando la suya, era el momento.

 

 

                                                              Al mismo tiempo, en la Tierra, todo San Francisco dejó de agitarse cuando Spock vislumbró aquella luz anaranjada. Era Eos, la aurora, extendiendo su azafranado manto en el cielo azul que anunciaba el amanecer de un hermoso día. Así nació su vínculo sagrado, ahora Jadzia y Anton estarían juntos de por vida. Del mismo modo, el sol despuntaba ya en el horizonte sobre la ciudad que, tras el extraño temblor, despertaba en calma.

 - Terau ek'wak. *(juntos por siempre) – Sentenció Spock soltando la frente de Anton y descansando en la silla. - El koon'ul *(compromiso) ha sido realizado.

 

 

                                                            La Pantheion estaba empezando a vibrar, la presión en el casco exterior se hacía insostenible. El de la cabeza leonada se volvió para mirar a su superior con gesto de preocupación. Su rubio hermano tamborileó los dedos, nervioso, sobre el brazo de la silla de mando. De pronto, la voz de su amada sonó en el comunicador.

 - Hecho está, Apolo. - Cassie había pulsado el botón de su fíbula, sonriendo satisfecha ante las imágenes de la clepsidra. - Troilo y Aquiles se convertirán en amantes.

 - ¡Bien! Hércules.... - Sentado en su trono dorado lo hizo girar a izquierda y a derecha. - Ya has oído a la señora, podemos salir de esta condenada Cabeza de Caballo.

 - ¿Rumbo al cuadrante Gamma, señor? - Adivinó el piloto.

 - Tendrás que pisarle a fondo, hermanito. - Ares modificó los escudos y activó al máximo los deflectores. - Los cardasianos que acosaban la Olympia estarán ya cerca de su objetivo.

 - Jim... Peter... - Murmuró Apolo aferrado al brazo de su trono. - No temáis, hijos míos... Ya estamos en camino.

 

 

                                                            Bones y Pavel se miraron el uno al otro, parecía que todo iba a terminar bien. Alex palmeó la espalda del ruso y se alejó bajando las escaleras despacito, guardando el tricorder médico en su maletín.

 - ¿Está Khan con mis hijos, Spock? - Preguntó sin girarse, había sido una noche muy larga.

 - Sí, se quedó con ellos. - Intentaba cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de su nieto, dejar algo de intimidad a la nueva pareja cuyo tel *(vínculo) acababa de ver nacer, pero alguien no se movía de allí. - Pavel, no creo que su telequinesia sea un problema ahora.

 - Da... *(sí) – No apartaba la vista de su hijo, preguntándose si no sería mejor poner al klingon de patitas en la calle, ahora que el compromiso se había realizado. - Anton, ssielito. Debes estar muy cansado... ¿No prefieres que papa se quede a dormir contigo?

 - Sí, a contarle un cuento... ¿no te digo? - Se burló McCoy. - ¿Quieres quitarte de en medio, imbécil? Esos dos necesitan estar a solas, la fiebre de Anton no bajará hasta que...

 - ¡Cállate Bones! - Le gritó Pavel. - Mi pequeño está enfermo, nessesita a su papa. Bueno, nessesita a Sulu pero él no está.

 - Vamos, Pavel. - Spock le tomó de un brazo y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas vulcanas. El ruso no se movió un milímetro, anclado al suelo con su poder telequinético.

 - Usted vino a mi casa a buscarme para esto, señor Chekov. - Jadzia no comprendía por qué su futuro suegro seguía allí plantado, los dedos de Anton en los suyos le quemaban, podía sentir el deseo a través de la piel.

 - Niet! *(no) – Se reafirmó. - Te hará daño... es un klingon... no podrá evitarlo.

 

 

                                                          Afrodita se echó a reír a carcajadas. ¿Qué le había dado ahora al loco del ruso? Eros detuvo a Cassandra sujetándole el brazo, antes de que rompiese la lisa superficie de la clepsidra lanzando una de sus piedras violeta.

 - ¡Espera mujer! ¡Obedece al dios del amor masculino! - La increpó, reteniendo a la sacerdotisa con un fuerte apretón de su mano. - Después de lo que me ha costado hacer que esos dos se deseen el uno al otro... ¡No pienso quedarme sin ver el resultado! ¿Por qué no se aparta el brujo, madre?

 - Teme que a su pequeñín le destrocen el culito, cariño. - Volvió a reír la diosa mofándose del poderoso humano.

 - Debe irse, ¡todos deben salir de ahí! - Cassandra tenía instrucciones expresas de Apolo, órdenes que no debía revelar. - Afrodita, Eros... ¿No podéis hacer algo?

 - ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos nosotros? Como no le digamos al padre de éste que desencadene una pelea entre Pavel y el vulcano... - Dijo señalando a Eros.

 - No creo que Ares pueda venir aquí ahora... pero el ruso debe marcharse, los chicos han de estar a solas. - La sacerdotisa había empezado a gritar. - ¡Nadie debe ver cómo...!

 - Oh, pues a mí me gustaría verlo. - El dios de la atracción sexual restregó su cuerpo contra el de la hermosa mujer, oliendo sus negros cabellos por encima de los hombros. - Anton es un caramelo y el klingon tiene un cuerpazo... - Todo aquello le estaba excitando.

 

 

                                                        Por fortuna Alex no tardó en llegar a su casa y decirle a Khan que regresara a la suya. El sobrehumano conocía algo de lo sucedido gracias a su vínculo con Pavel: había visto cómo Spock encontró la unión entre Anton y Jadzia en sus mentes y ahora, al bobo de su marido plantado en la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo, sin ninguna intención de moverse.

 - Moy muzh... *(esposo mío) – Susurró con la grave y sensual voz a su espalda, nada más darle alcance. - Ven conmigo, deja que ocurra... es necesario.

 - Niet! Moy prekrasnaya syn... *(no, mi precioso hijo) – Pavel aún se resistía, aunque había dejado de utilizar su poder. - Le destrossará... no podemos permitirlo.

 - Papa... - Anton le miraba directamente a los ojos, sus iris eran aguamarina ardiente, rebosantes de luz. - Está bien, puedes irte tranquilo. Jadzia no me hará ningún daño, él me ama más que nadie en el mundo.

 - ¿Más que yo? - Preguntó con su voz rota.

 - Más que nadie, señor Chekov. Jamás haría daño a Anton. Es más, le protegeré siempre, con mi vida si es preciso. - Respondió el propio klingon. - Mu' Daghaj! *(tiene mi palabra) - Añadió llevándose la mano al pecho.

 - Ya le has oído, Pavel. - Sujetándolo de la cintura le hizo retroceder un paso, luego otro, hasta que consiguió sacarlo al pasillo permitiendo a Spock cerrar la puerta.

 - No le quiere más que Sulu... - Murmuró el ruso derrotado, bajando los escalones de la mano de su marido. - Eso es imposible.

 

 

                                                          Finalmente todos se marcharon. El doctor McCoy y Spock regresaron a su hogar, ambos felices por haber sido testigos de aquella unión. Establecer el tel *(vínulo) con Jadzia, daba a su nieto la oportunidad de superar el Pon farr y le auguraba una vida llena de amor. Khan se llevó a Pavel al sótano, estarían algo incómodos entre sus trastos pero el moreno pensó que, desde allí, no escucharían ningún ruido sospechoso. En la habitación de Anton quedaron a solas los nuevos amantes.

 - Esto ya no tiene interés para vosotros. - Cassandra aprovechó un descuido del dios y tiró una piedrecita de amatista a la clepsidra, rompiendo así la imagen en decenas de ondas concéntricas.

 - ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - Protestó Eros. - Yo quería verlo...

 - Vamos, hijo mío. - Afrodita lo sacó de la sala, había observado por el rabillo del ojo a la sacerdotisa poner los ojos en blanco. - Puede que tú y yo tengamos la suerte de estar ociosos pero, en esta nave, hay gente que tiene un trabajo que hacer.

 - Está bien, acudamos al puente a ver si Apolo tiene alguna misión que encomendarnos. - Se resignó el dios, después de todo el agua del reloj sagrado se había convertido simplemente en eso: agua.

 - ¡Al fin! - Suspiró Cassie. - Creía que no se irían nunca... ¡Qué pesados!

        La mujer de los ojos color violeta corrió hacia la sala del transportador, debía traer a bordo de la nave a los jóvenes e inexpertos amantes. Apolo lo había ordenado así: la primera vez que el klingon disfrutase de su unión carnal con Anton, su semilla debía ser recogida en la Pantheion. La sacerdotisa imaginó que custodiarían tan preciado tesoro hasta que el dios considerase que había llegado el momento, seguramente había planeado que su cosecha diese fruto más adelante... igual que hicieron con Jim y Spock.

 

 

                                                       Sulu descubrió que la advertencia de Anton tenía su fundamento cuando, al acercarse a la estrella de Sirio, la USS Olympia detectó una nave cardassiana en sus sensores. Jim asumió temporalmente el mando, no por ser el oficial de mayor rango a bordo, que también, sino porque era quien más experiencia tenía en situaciones de combate.

 - La maldita alerta roja, capitán. - Bromeó Peter con Sulu, señalando el brillo carmesí en las paredes de la nave. Una más que familiar situación para ambos. - Iré a los hangares, creo que tienen un par de Chekovs... ¿Te apuntas?

 - Yo piloto y tú artillero, ¿hecho? - Recordó que no debía separarse de él.

 - ¡Hecho! - Alzó su mano y esperó a que el japonés la chocase. - Veamos qué puede hacer ese juguetito de tu niño, tío Jim.

 - Está bien... - Consintió el almirante, aunque ninguno de ellos le había pedido permiso. - ¡Tened cuidado ahí fuera! - Les gritó al verlos salir del puente de mando.

          El rubio se ajustó la chaqueta del uniforme de gala y se sentó en la tan añorada silla. Haciéndola balancearse de lado a lado, dibujó en el rostro su más retorcida sonrisa.

 - Que empiece el baile... - Murmuró.

 


	13. III: CABEZA DE CUCHARA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y por qué no? Hacer que fuese Jim quien acuñara el término, me pareció una idea divertida. Los cardassianos poseen una extraña marca en su frente que les parte de la nariz y tiene esa forma ridícula de cubierto para la sopa. Desde hace tiempo, o más bien de aquí en adelante, según el universo en que uno esté, la raza alienígena sería popularmente conocida en toda la Galaxia como los “cabeza de cuchara”... a saber.

**CABEZA DE CUCHARA**

 

                                                                                                La oscuridad se había vuelto tan espesa que ni siquiera Jadzia con sus iris grisáceos, tan poco comunes entre los de su especie y que le permitían captar más luminosidad que el resto de klingons de ojos oscuros, podía ver por mucho que se esforzase, absolutamente nada. Era obvio que ya no estaban en la casa de Sulu, dónde se encontraban, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser un misterio.

 - Ha' naDev SoH Sumqu'... *(ven aquí, te necesito) – Le susurraba Anton en su lengua con una voz inusitadamente grave.

 - Esto es muy raro, mi amor. ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? - Le planteó.

 - No me importa, yo sólo quiero...

          Le estaba desnudando, como casi siempre. Sólo que esta vez con total resolución; rápidamente se deshizo de su jersey, ahora se peleaba con la bragueta de los pantalones. A pesar de la total oscuridad, los ojos aguamarina de Anton podían distinguir las voluminosas formas de su novio. Deseaba tanto tenerle dentro, sentir cómo se completaba su vínculo y alcanzar la plena unión con él. Ardía en fiebre y estaba desesperado.

 - Creo que alguien nos observa, casi puedo captar su olor. - Musitó tanteando en las tinieblas. - ¿Quién anda ahí?

 - Jadzia... no hay nadie. - Anton se había arrodillado ante él. - Dabai... *(vamos) ¡Dámelo! ¡Quiero lamerte entero y escupir tu semilla después! - Una vez le oyó a Khan decir algo muy parecido mientras se llevaba a su padre en brazos al dormitorio.

      Aquellas palabras le hicieron arder de pasión. Sujetando los rizos de Anton pudo entrever sus preciosos ojos, poco a poco todo su cuerpo quedó a la vista. Aparecía tan hermoso, desnudo y vulnerable, suplicando que él también se entregara al amor.

 - ¡Mi sol, tu luz es tan intensa que puedo verte en la oscuridad! - Se asombró ante tanta belleza. - Te amaré siempre, eres la estrella más brillante del universo.

 - Y tú eres mi constelación... - Anton se acercó unos centímetros más. - Envuélveme entre tus brazos, sé tú mi Orión y yo seré tu Sirio...

 - ¿Mi perro fiel? - Bromeó rascándole la cabeza.

 - Da... dabai... *(sí, vamos) – Respondió acercando la boca a sus ingles desnudas, había ido tirando del pantalón, arrastrando la ropa interior.

        Cumplió su deseo y lamió aquella envergadura hasta sacarle el primer jugo. Los gemidos de Jadzia, sus jadeos, el constante vaivén de sus caderas y el empuje que ejercía con los dedos enredados entre sus rizos castaños, hizo que todo fuese breve pero sumamente intenso.

 - Ahora tómame, Jadzia... - Se tendió sobre un blando lecho cubierto de suaves sábanas de satén negro. Esperaba sentir el suelo bajo la espalda pero aquello era infinitamente mejor. - ¿De dónde ha salido esta cama?

 - Tu fiebre no te deja pensar con claridad, estrella mía. - El klingon sonrió echándose sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, abrazando la ardiente piel que cubrió con su propia desnudez.

          La sacerdotisa había recogido la semilla del klingon en el cáliz, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de nada. Ahora se alejó unos pasos, dejando la sala fue a guardar aquel preciado don en el mismo centro del laberinto. Allí la simiente estaría segura hasta que Apolo diese orden de utilizarla.

 

 

                                                          Los cardassianos, una raza prácticamente desconocida para la Federación de planetas, habían desafiado a la Flota Estelar invadiendo aquel sector del cuadrante Gamma. Se trataba de una especie humanoide de ascendencia reptil, al igual que los gorn, aunque con características muy diferentes. Para empezar, si bien un gorn puede parecer un lagarto por su color verdoso y su cola, un cardassiano se asemeja más a un klingon de piel grisácea, cuyas marcas dibujasen formas simétricas en su cara, hombros y cuello. Su evolución había ido por distintos caminos.

          El mundo de origen de los cardassianos, Cardassia Prime, estaba situado dentro del cuadrante Alfa en su frontera con el Gamma, donde últimamente se desarrollaban demasiados conflictos. El ideal de todo cardassiano era el de una existencia sacrificada al servicio del Comando Central, una casta militar que mantiene el más férreo control sobre la vida y las actividades de todos los ciudadanos del planeta y, cuya sed de poder, hacía palidecer la ambición del desaparecido Tal'Shiar.

          En esta ocasión, los incautos reptiloides ignoraban con quién tendrían que vérselas. Nada menos que con el Almirante James T. Kirk, el hombre con más victorias a sus espaldas, conocido y temido en toda la Galaxia.

 - Retire sus naves, comandante Gul Damar... - La voz del rubio tronó en los altavoces del puente de mando a bordo del crucero de guerra cardassiano. ¿Cómo habían conseguido piratear sus frecuencias? - Está usted ante una nave insignia de la Flota Estelar, nos encontramos armados y dispuestos a expulsarles de aquí por la fuerza si es preciso. Le recomiendo que abandone el cuadrante y regrese a su territorio... de lo contrario, aténgase a las consecuencias. James Kirk, almirante al mando de la USS Olympia, ha hablado. - Hizo su acostumbrada seña de “corten” con los dedos índice y corazón a su espalda. Dando una palmada se levantó de la silla. - ¿Ha quedado lo suficientemente varonil? De un tiempo a esta parte dicen que me he vuelto algo amanerado, no sé... He sido madre y todo eso pero... - Todo el personal en el puente le observaba desconcertado. - No, en serio... ¿ha resultado lo bastante “macho alfa”? - Añadió haciendo el gesto de las comillas con las manos.

 - Señor, los cardassianos... - Señaló el navegante a la pantalla principal. El comandante Damar, en un gesto de sentir vergüenza ajena, se llevaba la mano a la frente para cubrirse los ojos.

 - ¿Qué espera, teniente? ¿Un edicto real? - Gritó Jim histérico. - ¡Por todos los dioses, corte la comunicación de una vez!

 - Señor, su sobrino pide permiso para salir del hangar. - Le informó la teniente de comunicaciones después de cerrar el canal con el enemigo. - El señor Sulu pilota una de nuestras Chekov y él mismo ocupa el puesto de artillero.

 - No, que esperen sentados un poco más, no se van a cansar. - Había regresado a su silla de mando, tuvo que volver a estirar la chaqueta, le hacía un pliegue sobre la tripa.

 - Están virando las naves, almirante. - El joven artillero pulsaba los botones de su consola sin parar, tratando de entender a qué se debía tal movimiento.

 - Se preparan para el ataque. - Pateó el suelo con rabia inclinándose hacia delante, esperaba no tener que llegar a combatir. - No dispararemos primero, arriba escudos y espere mis órdenes, alférez.

          Jim se devanaba los sesos, buscando algo más que pudiese hacer... algo que pudiera decir... pero sabían tan poco acerca del enemigo que no se le ocurría absolutamente nada.

 

 

                                                             Como al amanecer sigue el día, a su esbozo de unión siguió la plena comunión del plathau. *(consumación) Sus brazos y piernas se entrelazaron en el más íntimo de los abrazos, a Anton no le costó demasiado recibir en su interior el considerable miembro del klingon. Jadzia había sido muy paciente y cuidadoso, apenas si le dolió y eso que era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Ahora le sentía tan dentro que ya era parte de él. Su vínculo se abrió como una flor en el infinito cielo, esparciendo los azulados pétalos que flotaban a merced del viento. Sus mentes se fundieron en una sola, ya eran un todo en cuerpo y alma.

          Cassandra accionó los mandos y el teletransportador se activó. Un manto de luz oscura les envolvió para llevarles, sanos y salvos, de vuelta a la habitación de Anton en la casa de Sulu.

 - ¿Lo tienes? - Preguntó Apolo, sorprendiéndola a su espalda.

 - ¿Lo dudabas? - Fingió ofenderse dándose la vuelta y rodeando el cuello del dios entre los níveos brazos. - La semilla de Aquiles se encuentra segura en el interior del laberinto.

 - Bueno, la de Aquiles y la de Troilo... espero. - Añadió él buscando la boca para besarla.

 - ¿Troilo? - La sacerdotisa se apartó retrocediendo un paso, el labio inferior le temblaba. - No dijiste nada de su semilla, mi señor.

 - ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo esperas que lo hagamos? - Inquirió clavando sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de su amante.

 - Lo siento, yo... - Se había precipitado, confundió las órdenes. - “Cuando hallen el tel *(vínculo) trae a Anton y a Jadzia a bordo y asegúrate de recoger su semilla.” Fue lo que dijiste. Pero era “su” de ambos, no sólo de Jadzia... He cometido un error, lo lamento muchísimo. Quedo a tu disposición para ser castigada.

 - ¡Oh, bien...! - Llevándola casi a rastras consigo, emprendió el camino hacia su camarote. - Tengo un par de ideas para hacer que no vuelvas a equivocarte así.

 - Haré lo que me pidas, capitán. - Sonreía ansiosa, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de una de sus sesiones de castigo. - Pero ¿qué haremos para subsanar mi error? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que los muchachos tengan a su descendencia?

 - Ya nos ocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento, no te preocupes. - El dios no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras. Sólo contaban con la mitad del ADN para crear vida, tendrían que apañárselas así. Pero... ¿cómo? - Buscaremos una solución, algo se nos ocurrirá.

 - Deja que sea yo tu musa, oh Apolo... - Cassandra retiró la fíbula con forma de trisquel, el quitón cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto una perfecta desnudez. - Que Zeus permita que al tomar de mí la inspiración, nazca la obra que tienes en mente.

 - Te preñaré, si es lo que quieres... ¡Oh, Cassie...! - Susurró con lujuria deshaciéndose ya de sus ropajes.

          Tal vez malinterpretase sus palabras, o quizás ésa era precisamente la solución. El resultado sería, de cualquier modo, una nueva vida a bordo de la Pantheion pues Cassandra, la de los ojos violeta, acabó quedándose embarazada tras la noche de ataduras, latigazos y ardiente pasión que compartió con su amado dios.

 

 

                                                             James Kirk no dejaba de estrujarse la cabeza, literalmente, con ambas manos. Su alférez artillero le miraba esperando una orden. La nave cardassiana apuntaba a los deflectores traseros, si los alcanzaba quedarían indefensos a la hora de intentar la huida.

 - Teniente, abra el canal. - Girando la silla para mirar a la mujer, añadió con una pícara sonrisa. - Y fíjese bien cuando le haga la señal de “corten”, ¿de acuerdo?

 - Sí, señor. - Asintió la muchacha, no debía tener más de veinticinco años.

 - Y tú, Pavel... digo alférez, prepare los fáser para una descarga de advertencia. - Estiró la chaqueta y levantó la barbilla con confianza, la cara del comandante cardassiano se dibujaba ya en la pantalla principal. - ¡Hola de nuevo, amigo mío! ¿Sigue usted en sus trece, no piensa retirar sus naves?

 - Almirante, no veo el motivo de que me llame “amigo”. - Gul Damar le miró con desprecio. - Estamos aquí para quedarnos, puede usted comunicarle eso a la Flota. Hay un viejo proverbio cardassiano, según el cual “nadie debería morir antes que sus enemigos”. Espero que se cumpla, no hay nada que me causara más placer que su muerte, James Tiberius Kirk.

 - ¿Cómo lo sabe? - Interrumpió Jim poniéndose en pie. - Mi segundo nombre, yo no se lo he dicho...

 - Ni yo le dije el mío, y usted sabe bien que soy el comandante Gul Damar. - Le rebatió frunciendo el ceño.

 - Sí, lo escuchamos en su radio-frecuencia pero... - girando sobre sus talones, abrió los brazos y describió un círculo completo mientras hablaba, - ...nadie aquí ha dicho mi nombre completo ni una sola vez, estoy convencido de que muchas de estas personas ignoraban lo que significa esa T entre James y Kirk... - Volvía a estar frente a la pantalla principal, se acercó pasando junto al puesto de artillero, donde, con disimulo, señaló el punto al que deseaba que el joven alférez disparase. - ¿O acaso me he vuelto tan famoso que hasta los cardassianos me conocen?

 - He oído hablar de usted, sí. - Admitió el enemigo, sus crestas a ambos lados del cuello parecían palpitar.

 - Entonces sabrá que nunca he perdido una batalla... ¡Ahora! - Dio la indicación al artillero y un disparo de advertencia cegó durante unos segundos a su interlocutor. - Fuegos artificiales, nada más... pero puede usted hacerse una idea de cómo me las gasto.

 - ¡Bobadas! - Espetó el cardassiano. - Es usted tan arrogante, estúpido y fanfarrón como le imaginaba, Tiberius. ¡Y bastante más gay de lo que cabría pensar! Ni siquiera será un honor matarle, más bien será... ¡Un alivio!

          El comandante Damar cerró esta vez la comunicación desde su nave, recuperando el control sobre su radio-subespacial. En menos de un segundo, una ráfaga de disparos llovió sobre las cubiertas principales, la Olympia estaba siendo atacada.

 - ¡Condenado cabeza de cuchara! - Maldijo Jim al comandante cardassiano, mofándose de la marca con esa forma en su frente al tiempo que se arrastraba hacia su amada silla. Las sacudidas de la nave le habían tirado al suelo, como a todo el personal que estuviera de pie en ese momento. - Teniente, que la Chekov salga ahí fuera. Páseme con Sulu, rápido. Y usted, alférez, ¿a qué espera para devolver el ataque? Torpedos de fotones... - Poniéndose ya el cinturón apretó los puños al dar la orden. - ¡Fuego! - Gritó arrugando la nariz.

 - Jim, salgo de tu cola, voy hacia el crucero más grande. - Era Sulu informando desde la Chekov. - Tienen una batería lateral a estribor pero creo que podremos destruirla.

 - Olvida eso, amigo mío y ve directo a la especie de antena parabólica que tienen en la popa. - Jim tenía uno de sus presentimientos. - Seguro que es algo importante...

 - Pero tío Jim... esos fáser podrían acabar perforando las defensas de la Olympia. - Peter se metió en la conversación.

 - La maldita antena, Peter... - Le estaba viendo por el monitor, la cabeza del pelirrojo se agitaba diciendo que no. - ¡Tú cárgate esa cosa y luego haz lo que te dé la gana con su batería de estribor! - Acabó chillándole.

 - ¡Está bien! Como quieras... - Refunfuño el pelirrojo. - Pero con esta nave podríamos meternos entre los mismísimos cañones sin sufrir un sólo rasguño.

 - Lo sé, Pavel hizo un gran trabajo. - Comentó Jim orgulloso. - El sistema Nirshtoryehat también está instalado en la Olympia, así que olvídate de sus fáser y destruye esa cosa. Aguantaremos el meneo sin marearnos. - Rió entre dientes, mordiéndose el labio inferior al observar el vuelo de la Chekov entre el fuego enemigo. - Artillero, ¿preparada otra carga de fotones?

 - Sí, almirante. - Respondió el alférez con una leve sonrisa, estaba terriblemente asustado ante su primer combate real, pero la seguridad que exudaba aquel hombre le hacía sentirse a salvo.

 - Pues añada unos cuantos torpedos y dispare a la cubierta inferior de ese monstruo. - El crucero de guerra cardassiano seguía escupiendo rayos hacia la Olympia, los impactos eran cada vez más fuertes y certeros.

 - ¡Me encanta esta nave! - Sulu sonreía de oreja a oreja pilotando la Chekov. - Es rápida, manejable... con un motor potente y un armamento considerable para su pequeño tamaño.

 - Y además es indestructible, sí. ¡Bien por Pavel! - Rió al volver la cara medio segundo hacia el japonés y verle disfrutar como un si fuese un crío. - Tengo el objetivo en pantalla, voy a disparar.

 - ¡Adelante, Peter! - Ordenó Jim a voz en cuello desde el puente de la Olympia. - ¡Acaba con ellos!

          Sulu, con sus reflejos felinos y su amplia experiencia como piloto, fue capaz de esquivar la onda expansiva y ponerse a salvo detrás de la Olympia, pero ésta... sin su capacidad de maniobra, absorbió de lleno la explosión del crucero cardassiano y resultó gravemente dañada en el casco de proa. El puente fue la zona más afectada. El japonés lo vio al sobrepasarlo, la barrera perforada y un enorme boquete, negro y humeante, donde debía estar la silla de mando.

 - ¡Tío Jim! - Peter se echó a temblar, también se había fijado. Se puso pálido y se quitó el cinturón para pegarse a la plataforma de salida.

 - Aquí la Chekov. Jim... Teniente Garland... ¿hay alguien ahí? - Al japonés le temblaba la voz. Peter empezaba a patear la puerta metálica. - ¡Espera a que estemos en el hangar, no vayas a saltar en marcha! - Le gritó sin pensar. - Sulu desde la Chekov, vamos a entrar... ¿me oye alguien?

 - Aquí el comandante Quiroly desde ingeniería. - La voz familiar estaba cargada de emoción. - He asumido el mando temporalmente, señor Sulu. A su llegada... se lo entregaré a usted.

 - ¡Edward, me alegra que estés bien! ¿Cuáles son los daños? - Preguntó ajustando los impulsores al rayo tractor. - ¿Cuántas bajas?

 - Lo desconocemos por el momento, señor, pero... - El experimentado ingeniero jefe de la USS Olympia, parecía estar secándose las lágrimas al otro lado del intercomunicador. - Nadie responde en el puente.

 - ¡Joder! - El pelirrojo volvió a golpear con la punta de su bota el casco de la nave. - Joder... joder... ¡Joder! - Gritó desesperado por subir él mismo a buscar a su tío.

 - No puede ser.... Por favor, no... - Sulu empujó el llanto a lo más hondo de la garganta, tenía que completar la maniobra de aterrizaje. En su interior sintió que algo se había roto. - Jim...

 


	14. IV: SU JUEGO FAVORITO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El de Anton, sin lugar a dudas, es desnudar a Jadzia. El chico no pierde la oportunidad de, al menos, intentarlo. El de los dioses, parece que sea hacer y deshacer a su antojo todo lo que se les ocurra con nuestras vidas.  
> La raza humana, creada por ellos a su imagen y semejanza, para su uso y disfrute por toda la eternidad. Uno es afortunado si le aman... pero como le cojan manía, va listo.  
> No hay que olvidar que los dioses son vanidosos, leales, enamoradizos, apasionados, traviesos y embusteros, manipuladores, egoístas, protectores y benévolos, llenos de dones y defectos al igual que nosotros.  
> Para ganárselos, nada mejor que ser fiel a uno mismo, obrar como se debe y orar siempre dándoles las gracias por este maravilloso regalo que es la vida.

** SU JUEGO FAVORITO **

 

 

  
                                                                                                       Eran casi las doce del medio día cuando Pavel se atrevió a llamar a la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo. Le había prometido a Klaa que le llevaría a Jadzia por la mañana y, de seguir así, no cumpliría con su palabra.  
  
 - Moooy syiiiiin... *(hijo mío) – Le llamó con tono cantarín. - ¿Estás vivo ahí dentro?  
  
    Pegando la oreja a la madera escuchó unas risas, no era mala señal. El ruso esperó un momento antes de insistir.  
  
 - Jadssia, tu padre quería verte en casa esta mañana y ya vamos tarde. - Volvió a tocar a la puerta con suavidad. - ¿Estás despierto?  
 - Sí, ya va... ya va... - Anton respondió a gritos, de nuevo se les oyó reír al otro lado.  
 - Pavel, no seas agobiante y ven a esperarles al salón. - Khan había preparado café y usaba la taza humeante como cebo, esparciendo el aroma por todo el tiro de la escalera.  
 - Les he oído reírse, supongo que Anton estará bien. - Masculló obedeciendo a su esposo.  
 - Pues claro que sí, mejor que nunca. - Sonrió mostrando sus preciosos hoyuelos.  
  
  
                 No le dejaba terminar de vestirse, las manos de finos y largos dedos, hábiles y ligeros como plumas, tironeaban de su jersey en aquél, su juego favorito.  
  
 - Tengo que irme a casa, ya has oído. - Tomándole la cara entre ambas manos, se acercó hasta besar la preciosa y sabrosa boca. - Estrella mía, ¿te veré más tarde?  
 - Cada bendito día hasta morir. - Respondió con una retorcida y pícara sonrisa heredada de los Kirk.  
 - Me ha gustado mucho descubrir que tú y yo... - De pronto no sabía cómo expresarse, todo lo que había sentido era tan nuevo y desconocido para él, que no tenía ni nombre. - Que tenemos este vínculo...  
 - ¿Te refieres a nuestro cielo infinitamente azul? - Se echó a reír. - Es mi octavo vulcano, supongo. Deja que me ponga unos pantalones, te acompaño abajo.  
 - Mejor, no sé con qué cara me mirarán tus padres. - Fingió temblar de miedo, lo cierto era que ya nada ni nadie podría separarle de su t'hy'la.  
 - _QaparHa'qu'!_ *(te amo) – Le susurró mentalmente, mientras rozaba las marcas de su frente en una caricia, usando el idioma de su amante.  
 - _Y yo a ti, estrella de mi vida._ \- Le respondió él del mismo modo.  
 - Creo que por ahora, nuestra telepatía, solamente funciona si nos estamos tocando. - Observó Anton al retirar la mano del rostro de su novio.

  
  
  
                                                          Se sentía agotado, deshidratado, con el cuerpo molido como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. Jim se agitó en la camilla abriendo poco a poco los párpados. El familiar beep del monitor médico sobre su cabeza le devolvió a la realidad.  
  
 - Doctor, no pierda el tiempo conmigo sólo porque soy el almirante. - Dijo intentando ponerse en pie. Alguien, con jersey azul, había extendido su brazo delante de él impidiendo que se incorporase. - Atienda al resto de los heridos, debe haber cientos... yo estoy bien.  
 - En primer lugar, usted es el único paciente que tengo en la enfermería en estos momentos. - La voz de aquel médico le sonó en un tono muy cercano al cinismo. - En segundo lugar, no está usted bien, en absoluto. Sus constantes vitales andan muy por debajo de lo normal. Y en tercer lugar, pero como dato más relevante, le informo, señor mío, que aquí el que manda soy yo. - Con media sonrisa, levantando las cejas por encima de los ojos azules, el doctor aprovechó la atención prestada por el desconocido para presentarse. - Leonard McCoy, oficial jefe médico de la USS Enterprise-A. ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?  
 - _¡Bones!_ \- Exclamó en sus pensamientos abriendo los ojos como platos. - Pero... no puede ser...  
  
    Empezaba a marearse, todo le daba vueltas. La mano del médico se apoyó sobre su hombro tratando de reconfortarle.  
  
 - Apareció usted temblando e inconsciente en el puente de mando, acabábamos de atravesar una extraña turbulencia. - Le contó McCoy. - ¿No recuerda nada? ¿Cómo se llama?  
 - Ji... - Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Cómo debía actuar? - James Tiberius Kirk. - Pensó que lo mejor sería decir la verdad y ser él mismo.  
 - ¡Por el amor de Dios! - Bones había palidecido. - ¿Se ha vuelto usted loco? ¡No sé de dónde demonios habrá salido, pero ya tenemos a un James Kirk por aquí y desde luego no es usted!  
 - ¿Cuántos años tienes? - Le observó el cabello castaño salpicado de canas por todas partes, las acentuadas marcas de expresión en la frente y alrededor de la boca, las finas arrugas en torno a los ojos... ¿por qué eran azules? - ¿Eres menor que yo? ¡Vaya, eso tiene gracia! Pero ya has debido cumplir los cincuenta, eso seguro...  
 - ¡No es asunto suyo! - Espetó. - Cincuenta y cuatro... - Murmuró entre dientes. - ¡Y aquí las preguntas las hago yo! ¿Quién es usted y de dónde viene, señor mío? - Había vuelto a gritar.  
 - De la USS Olympia, sufrimos un ataque cardassiano al borde del cuadrante Gamma. - Recordó vagamente las imágenes del caos en el puente de mando, el casco resquebrajándose con la explosión y abriéndose un agujero al espacio exterior. - ¡Y yo también soy James Kirk! ¿Ha oído hablar de universos paralelos, doctor McCoy? - Lanzando una de sus miradas más seductoras, bajó el tono a casi un susurro cautivador. - Vamos, Bonssy... sé que sabes que soy yo.  
 - Jim... - Exhaló el nombre abriendo los ojos de par en par. - Llamaré a Peter y os haré una prueba de ADN.  
 - ¿Peter Kirk? ¿Mi sobrino está a bordo? - Hilando fino fue aún más allá. - ¿Y por qué con él? ¿Por qué no contrastar mis genes con el otro James Kirk?  
 - Mi... almirante... - Tragó saliva y esquivó la intensa mirada de aquel rubio desconocido. - Jim no está en la nave en este momento, él y Spock se encuentran en la superficie del planeta que estamos orbitando.  
 - Os he pillado en plena misión, ¿no es así? - Se echó a reír, las vidas de sus “alternativos” no eran muy diferentes a la suya.  
 - Quédese ahí quietecito mientras informo al capitán Sulu de todo esto. - McCoy le apuntó con el dedo, yendo hacia su mesa para pulsar el intercomunicador. - Hikaru, no te vas a creer “quién dice ser” el bello rubio durmiente que se nos ha colado a bordo...

  
  
  
                                                       Estaban terminando de colocar la silla, las chispas de las soldaduras saltaban a su alrededor. Sulu permanecía allí en pie, las manos enlazadas a su espalda, con la mirada triste y perdida en el nuevo panel principal, contemplando taciturno la infinita oscuridad del espacio exterior que le había arrebatado a su querido amigo Jim.  
  
 - Señor, ya está lista su silla. - Le indicó el operario de mono naranja, llevando en la mano su caja de herramientas.  
 - No es mi silla, es de Jim. - Murmuró con profunda tristeza tomando asiento.  
 - Ésta es nueva, capitán. La otra la han llevado abajo, supongo que acabará en un museo o algo así. - Comentó el joven alférez sentado al puesto de artillero. Era el único superviviente tras lo ocurrido a todo el personal en el puente de mando. - El almirante Kirk me salvó la vida, señor. Cuando se quebró el casco no dudó en soltar su cinturón y lanzarse sobre mí. Me puso a salvo atándome bajo la consola. Todo lo demás volaba por los aires, el ruido se apagaba con la falta de oxígeno y entones... desapareció.  
 - Quieres decir que salió disparado por la brecha. - Sulu señalaba al frente, donde acababan de reparar los daños.  
 - No, capitán. - Negó con su cabeza una y otra vez. - Antes de desmayarme le vi desaparecer delante de mis ojos, como si una luz negra se lo llevara. El almirante no fue absorbido por el vacío, señor.  
 - ¿Cómo dices, chico? ¿Una luz negra se lo llevó? - Se había puesto en pie, en dos pasos se abalanzó sobre el joven oficial agarrándolo del brazo. - ¿Por qué no ha informado de esto a un superior?  
 - ¡Lo estoy haciendo ahora, capitán! - Llevándose la mano a la frente, se acarició una fina y reciente cicatriz. - He estado muchas horas en la enfermería.  
 - Peter... - Recordando que allí era donde había dejado a su amigo, víctima de un ataque de nervios tuvo que ser sedado, decidió ir a darle la buena noticia en persona de inmediato. - Gracias alférez... ¿Cómo se llama? - Apretándole los mofletes le dio un pico en los labios. - ¡Jim sigue vivo! ¡Está vivo! - Gritó loco de alegría, saliendo disparado hacia el turbo ascensor sin esperar la respuesta a su pregunta.  
 - Alférez Koenig, señor. [Walter Koenig](http://www.startrek.com/legacy_media/images/200303/tos-044-chekov-at-spock-s-stat/320x240.jpg)... - Murmuró su propio nombre preguntándose por qué el capitán Sulu le habría besado.  
  
          El pelirrojo estaba despierto, aunque algo atontado por el tranquilizante que le habían pinchado. Cuando Sulu le explicó lo que el alférez Koenig le había contado arriba, ambos se abrazaron con los corazones llenos de esperanza.  
  
 - ¿Y por qué no le traen de vuelta los dioses? - Se preguntó Peter en voz alta. - Si la nave oscura le rescató de la explosión... ¿dónde está ahora?  
 - Ya volverá, siempre vuelven. - Por experiencia, sabía que los dioses solían aprovechar aquellas abducciones para manejar los destinos de los hombres a su antojo. - En cuanto termine con la misión que le hayan encomendado.  


  
  
                                                               Bones le había sacado sangre y ahora se presionaba el puntito rojo en el antebrazo con un algodón empapado en alcohol. El médico, escrupuloso hasta el límite en sus averiguaciones, no podía conformarse con las muestras de su tío en el banco de datos del Enterprise, no... Había exigido hacer una prueba con células vivas. Levantando la mirada indagó en la del extraño que decía ser también su tío Jim. Mientras esperaban los resultados del laboratorio, los dos se estudiaban mutuamente.  
  
 - Treinta y cinco años... ¿me equivoco? - El rubio se entretuvo en calcular su edad conociendo la de Bones.  
 - No... ¿y tú? - Su tono de voz era algo desafiante, a Jim le resultó muy cercano al de su propio sobrino, aunque con cierto poso de amargura.  
 - ¿Cuántos me echas? - Se levantó coqueto caminando hacia el joven.  
 - Unos setenta. - Especuló al alza rascándose el rasurado mentón, este [Peter Kirk](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-Ih3kjFElRJs/UuWN9qxWORI/AAAAAAAAUwg/dOTXXH3TxTc/s1600/Picture10.png) se afeitaba cada día.  
 - ¿Qué? ¿Estás de coña? Ah, debe ser por la barba. - Murmuró con fastidio. - ¿Sabes? Es una pena que no pueda ver a tus tíos...  
 - ¿En plural? - A Peter, le intrigaba saber qué tanto podría conocer aquel extraño sobre la vida privada de su familia. - ¿A qué tíos te refieres?  
 - A Jim y Spock, claro... Están en ese planeta ¿no es así? - Dijo señalando el ojo de buey a su derecha, desde donde se podía ver el mundo alrededor de cuya órbita giraba la nave. - Me habría gustado darles un abrazo. ¿Puedo darte uno a ti?  
 - ¡No! - Peter se apartó, el rubio estaba demasiado cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal.  
 - ¡Oh, vamos! Deja que te dé un buen abrazo... - Atrapando el flequillo del joven observó que la raíz de su pelo negro era rojiza. - ¿Te tiñes? - Preguntó incrédulo.  
 - Un pelirrojo llama mucho la atención. - Se justificó el joven Kirk dando un paso a su derecha. Lo cierto es que odiaba su color natural, le hacía sentirse como una zanahoria.  
 - ¿Y Alex qué piensa de eso? - Se echó a reír. Viendo la cara seria de su sobrino alternativo, dejó de bromear. - No llevas el anillo... - Observó el dedo anular desnudo en su mano derecha. - ¿Qué ocurre, Pete? ¿Dónde está Alex?  
  
    El pelirrojo teñido de moreno se dio la vuelta, no podía mirar a los ojos al familiar desconocido sin echarse a llorar. ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando aquello?  
  
 - Si se refiere usted al doctor [Alexander Freeman](http://www.vogliosposaretizianoferro.it/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Peter-Kirk-e-Alex-Freeman-Star-Trek.jpg)... - suspiró, los hombros subieron y bajaron casi imperceptiblemente, - ...murió hará unos quince años, durante una de nuestras primeras misiones, sacrificándose por mí y por Spock.  
 - ¡Cuánto lo siento, cariño! - Apoyando su mano en la espalda de Peter, la acarició tratando de consolarlo. - En mi mundo seguís juntos, casados... - Girándolo para mirarle a los ojos, le regaló una de sus más tiernas sonrisas. - Sois padres de dos hijos, Freya, una niña romulana, y Sam...  
 - ¿Cómo mi padre? - Reconoció el nombre.  
 - Como mi hermano, sí. - Le confirmó. - Ambos adoptados por ti y tu alto y guapo marido.  
 - Al menos hay un universo en el que Peter Kirk no es un maldito desgraciado. - Se lamentó el joven teniente saliendo de la enfermería. Bones llegaba ya con los resultados del análisis, no necesitaba quedarse a escuchar: sabía que eran positivos.

  
  
  
                                                         El intercambio de miradas entre su marido, su hijo, y el joven Jadzia cuando bajaron al salón, había resultado tenso... muy tenso. Temiendo que a alguno de sus dos Chekov le diera por iniciar una discusión absurda, que pudiese derivar en un caos telequinético, Khan animó a su esposo a llevar al klingon a su casa cuanto antes.  
  
 - ¿Quieres más azúcar en el café, Anton... o has tenido bastante esta mañana? - Bromeó con su hijo en la cocina una vez que Pavel y Jadzia se habían ido.  
 - Papá... - Su voz sonaba más grave, insólitamente varonil. - No pienso hablar de lo que ha pasado entre mi novio y yo, es privado. ¿Entendido?  
 - Claro, hijo. No hablaremos de eso... - Sonrió agitando la cabeza, Anton era a veces una copia de Pavel. - Oye, ¿has pegado otro estirón o son imaginaciones mías?  
  
    Poniendo en pie a su muchacho, comprobó que ahora su cabeza le llegaba a la clavícula, pudiendo su hijo hundirla en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello sin tener que ponerse de puntillas. Había alcanzado la estatura exacta de su padre. Echando los brazos sobre su espalda lo apretó contra su pecho.  
  
 - Mi niño ya es todo un hombre... - Musitó con una sonrisa en los labios, acariciando la cara del muchacho y sorprendiéndose al hallar algo de vello. - ¡Eh! ¿Qué son estos cuatro pelillos que te salen por aquí?  
 - ¿Pelo? ¿Cómo que pelo? - Anton se separó del cariñoso abrazo de su padre y corrió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo del baño de abajo. - ¡Genial! ¡Parezco una rata!  
 - Algún día tendrás la misma barbita que tu padre... Te saldrá más fuerte si te afeitas. - Rió Khan divertido a su espalda.  
 - Pues enséñame a hacerlo, no tengo ni idea y no voy a ir por ahí con esta pinta tan ridícula. - Se quejó de su incipiente barba de púber.  
  
    Con la cara embadurnada de espuma, aprendía a deslizar la hoja de la cuchilla por la piel sin herirla ni irritarla. Anton se fijaba mucho, imitando cada gesto que veía en su padre, allí a su lado. Khan le enseñó cómo afeitarse a su hijo. El sobrehumano se sintió, una vez más, sobrepasado por la felicidad de tener lo que tenía: una familia, gente a la que amar y que le amaba. Una lágrima silenciosa cayó sobre la fría porcelana del lavabo.  
  
 - ¿Estás bien, papá? - Susurró soltando la maquinilla. - Me estoy haciendo mayor y eso te entristece... pero tú siempre tendrás algo que enseñarme. Y yo siempre estaré encantado de aprender de ti.  
  
    No dijo nada. Se limitó a lavarse la cara y secar la de su hijo con una toalla antes de fundirse con él en un largo y muy, muy cálido abrazo.  


  
  
                                                   Nadie quería decirle el nombre del planeta que estaban orbitando, no acababan de creerse que no hubiera salido de allí. Después de que McCoy diera el visto bueno, Jim se paseó por toda la nave saludando a sus viejos amigos “alternativos” cuando tenía la suerte de reconocer a alguno: un Kevin Riley rubio, un viejo jefe de seguridad Johnson medio calvo, y la sargento García de cocinas... ¡Esa mujer era exactamente igual que la de su universo!  
  
     Scott y Nyota habían bajado con la partida de aterrizaje y no pudo verles, se quedó con las ganas. Ahora estaba en la sala de recreo tres-nueve, observando, sin ser visto, una conversación entre los “[otros](http://theredlist.com/media/database/films/tv-series/fantasy-and-sci-fi/1960/star-trek-original/034-star-trek-theredlist.jpg)” Pavel y Sulu.  
  
 - No volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro. - El ruso parecía estar disculpándose por algo, lo cual, si se parecía en lo más mínimo a su Pavel, debía ser algo habitual. - Te juro que no tengo ninguna intenssión de volver a hasserlo.  
 - ¿Estás seguro, Pasha? - El japonés parecía no tenerlo tan claro. - Acabas de prometerte a Nirshtoryehat y la dejas en la Tierra para embarcarte en mi nave por dos años. Eso no es muy normal, reconócelo...  
 - ¡No es tu nave! Ahora Jim la comanda... - Arrugó el ceño para protestar con más energía. - ¡Y amo a Nirshy con toda mi alma! ¡Me casaré con ella al lissensiarme!  
 - Jim es el almirante al cargo, sí... pero por poco tiempo. Él, Spock y Bones tienen pensado retirarse y volver a casa, y entonces yo me quedaré al mando. ¿Regresarás con ellos a la Tierra o cumplirás tu contrato con la Flota permaneciendo a bordo?  
 - ¡Sabes que no puedo echarme atrás! - Se cruzó de brazos. - Tendré que completar la misión de explorassión pero... ¡Eso no significa que vaya a ocurrir de nuevo nada entre tú y yo!  
 - Ya veremos, Pavel. Dos años es mucho tiempo... - Rió Sulu dándose la vuelta para desaparecer por el corredor. Jim habría jurado que contoneó las caderas.  
 - Yebát! *(joder) - Maldijo Pavel sin apartar la vista de aquel trasero japonés. Puede que éste Chekov no tuviese el pelo rizado ni los ojos aguamarina tan hermosos de “su niño” pero, por lo demás, parecía ser exactamente igual. - Tiene rassón moy drug, *(mi amigo) dos años a su lado es mucho tiempo... ¡Ay, Nirshy! Espero que me perdones los pecados que voy a cometer. - O al menos muy parecido.  
  
  
  
                                                          La Pantheion bullía de actividad en sus cubiertas. Apolo, tras la explosión del crucero de guerra cardassiano, ordenó a su tripulación que buscasen a Jim por todos los universos paralelos posibles.  
  
 - ¡Hay un número infinito! - Se quejaba Atenea escaneando sin cesar. - ¿Y si no le encontramos en mil años? Hemos salvado su vida al sacarlo del puente de la Olympia... ¿No es eso suficiente?  
 - Hermana, tenemos que dar con él. - Artemisa la ayudaba en la titánica tarea. - Jim debe volver con los suyos.  
 - Tienes razón, Art. - Ares manejaba también los escáneres desde su consola de artillería. - Pero el cara dura de tu gemelo debería estar aquí, en el puente, trabajando como los demás y no en sus habitaciones con la fresca de Cassandra.  
 - ¿He oído bien? - El rubio acababa de aparecer detrás de las puertas del ascensor. - ¿Te atreves a insultar a la que será la madre de mi nuevo hijo?  
 - ¿Jim ha desaparecido y tú te dedicas a fecundar a tu amante? - Artemisa le dio la razón a Ares. - Me parece una desfachatez por tu parte, hermano.  
  
    El rubio dios se ciñó bien el quitón a la cintura antes de sentarse en su trono dorado. Balanceando la silla a un lado y a otro, pensó unos segundos antes de hablar.  
  
 - ¿Habéis mirado en el universo de los Jim y Spock que viajaron a éste? - Preguntó con voz queda, manteniendo la vista fija en el monitor principal. - Ponedlo en pantalla.  
 - ¿Crees que pueda estar allí? - Hércules obedecía sintonizando las frecuencias adecuadas. - Sería mucha casualidad, ¿no te parece?  
 - Las Moiras tienen un gran sentido del humor, hermanos. - Vislumbrando ya una familiar cabecita rubia, se echó a reír. - Ahí le tenemos, veamos qué podemos hacer para traerlo de vuelta.  



	15. V: LLÉVAME CONTIGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soy muy mala, lo sé. Es parte de mi naturaleza divina. Juego con mis personajes como los dioses juegan con nosotros, les llevo a situaciones extremas de las que salen como mejor pueden y les hago pasar por verdaderas montañas rusas emocionales. Si no, que se lo digan al Bones alternativo. Ahí le dejo, en su universo, con el reto en su cabeza de seducir a sus Jim y Spock y, al mismo tiempo, totalmente colgado de nuestro rubio almirante de ojos azules y sonrisa traviesa.

** LLÉVAME CONTIGO **

 

 

                                                                                               En la pantalla de la Pantheion apareció la imagen de Jim, había regresado a la bahía médica y se disponía a iniciar una conversación con el Bones alternativo.

 - He visto a Pavel y a Sulu. - Dijo tomando un vaso vacío de la mesa del doctor y llevándoselo a nariz, donde descubrió, sin sorpresa, que había estado lleno de brandy hacía solo unos minutos. - ¿Me pones uno de estos, Bonssy?

 - No me llame así, me dan escalofríos. - Se quejó [el buen doctor](http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/7700000/Deforest-Kelley-Bones-Behind-the-Scenes-leonard-bones-mccoy-7759463-600-480.jpg), yendo al dispensario por otro vaso y una botella.

 - ¿El Jim de este mundo no lo hace? - Se moría por saberlo, tenía que enterarse de si eran o no amantes.

 - Aquí tiene. - Le sirvió un buen trago y escanció otro para él mismo, regresando a su cómoda silla. - ¿Y qué le han dicho Chekov y Sulu?

 - Nada, no he hablado con ellos. - Bebió un sorbo y sonrió con su boca torcida. - Mi Bones tiene los mismos gustos que tú. Dime... ¿crees que sea así con todo?

 - Tienen una larga historia esos dos. Chekov se ha prometido a Nirshy hace dos meses, ella es... - De pronto se mordió el labio. No había elegido bien a la hora de cambiar de tema.

 - La hija de Jim y Spock, su t'hy'la. - Se echó a reír, la cara del médico era un poema. - Sí, en mi universo la llamamos por otro de sus nombres: Amy. ¡Y tutéame, Bones! Es ridículo que me hables de usted.

 - ¿Amanda? ¿Como la madre de Spock? - Pero algo más le chocó. - ¿Y cuántos nombres le has puesto tú a tu hija, si puede saberse?

 - Amanda Winona Nirshtoryehat S'chn T'gai Kirk. - Respondió recitando la larga retahíla.

 - Aquí se llama Nirshtoryehat Kirk a secas. Parece que las cosas son más sencillas en este mundo. - Bromeó, se sentía a la par incómodo y a gusto en compañía del rubio de ojos más azules que los suyos propios.

 - Probablemente, no te lo discuto. - Jim carraspeó. - Como la historia entre Sulu y Pavel. Hay cosas que será mejor no contarte, ya sabes, detalles sobre vidas paralelas y acerca de vuestro futuro, pero sí que podemos charlar de “todo” lo que tenemos en común...

       Se había sentado sobre la mesa, como solía hacer, dejando la nalga derecha muy cerca de la cara de McCoy que, poniéndose colorado de repente, se echó atrás hasta hundirse en el respaldo de su sillón.

 - Bueno, es evidente que en tu mundo, tú y Spock también estáis en una relación. ¿Sois esposos, imagino? - Viendo al rubio asentir, le sonrió. - Y padres de una hija, igual que aquí.

 - No exactamente igual, yo fui quien pasó el embarazo en lugar de Spock. - Declaró con orgullo y cierta melancolía. - Sé que aquí fue al revés, como tantas cosas. Aunque lo peor que he visto ha sido... ¡Oh, pobre Peter! No es feliz en tu universo, pero en el mío está casado con Alexander Freeman, tu mejor discípulo, y son padres de...

 - ¡Basta! - Protestó levantando el mentón. - Habías dicho que nada de detalles sobre vidas imposibles. El doctor Freeman murió hace años, fue una dolorosa pérdida que Peter aún no ha superado. No le hará ningún bien saber esas cosas.

 - Pues llegas tarde, ya se lo he contado. - Lamentó Jim, deseando haber aparecido allí mucho antes para, al menos, intentar salvar tan preciosa existencia. - Bonssy...

 - ¡Eh...! - Le reprendió con un gesto de su dedo acusador. - No me digas así.

 - Bones... - Acercándose aún más, fue a acariciar aquella cara tan diferente y a la vez tan parecida a la de su amante. - Tienes cincuenta y cuatro, Nirhsy está ya prometida a Pavel, en un par de años o tres se casarán... o quizá retrasen la boda debido a... No debe faltar mucho tiempo para que...

       Enmudeció. No podía seguir hablando. No es que no lo deseara, que sí, con todas sus ganas, es que simplemente algo sobrenatural se lo impedía. ¿Qué o quién le estaba haciendo aquello?

 

 - No bastará con eso, es un Kirk... Hablará por los codos si hace falta. - Se burló Ares, aunque en el fondo decía la verdad.

 - Ya lo sé, pero por ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa. - Apolo seguía presionando los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha, manteniéndola alzada y apuntando al monitor. Estaba, literalmente, cerrándole la boca a su rubio descendiente.

 - Me doy toda la prisa que puedo con el transportador, capitán. - Atenea no dejaba de pulsar botones en su consola. - En cuanto lo tenga enviaré a Hermes para que le traiga aquí.

 - ¿Hermes? - Aquello le distrajo, por unos segundos olvidó la mordaza que ejercía sobre Jim. - ¿Para qué enviar a uno de los nuestros a recogerle? Le transportas a la Olympia y punto.

 - No se puede... - Artemisa intentaba explicarse. - Diferentes universos, diferentes cadencias. Cada uno vibra en un tono distinto. Ése de ahí en sol menor, y éste... en do mayor. Jim reventaría si no tenemos cuidado.

 - La música de las esferas... ¡Nuestro padre sí que sabe orquestar en condiciones! - Alabó a Zeus y a su especial oído creador. - Está bien, daos prisa.

 

             McCoy se había quedado de piedra. ¿De veras aquel rubio James Kirk, de brillantes ojos azules y barba canosa, acababa de decir lo que acababa de decir? O sea... ¿Había venido de un supuesto universo alternativo, únicamente para pedirle que no se bañara solo?

 - ¡Ni siquiera tengo piscina en casa! Por el amor de Dios, Jim... ¡Soy médico, no nadador! - Masculló enojado con lo absurdo de la situación.

 - Sólo he dicho que tengas cuidado con las piscinas... seguro que tarde o temprano te acercas a alguna. - Saltando de la mesa se agarró a su cuello. - ¡Ah, Bones! ¡No me seas cabezota y hazme caso, joder!

 - ¡Está bien, está bien! - Dejándose abrazar por tan peculiar desconocido se echó a reír, Jim se le había sentado en las rodillas como si fuese una mujer. - ¡Tendré cuidado, lo juro!

       Levantó la vista y allí estaban, tan cerca, los ojos azules del doctor que le miraban risueños. Puede que fuese tarde para salvar la vida de Alex, llevaba tiempo muerto, pero al menos había podido advertir a su amante y, tal vez, con esas simples palabras, conseguir que aún viviese unos cuantos años más.

 - Bonssy... - Le susurró dibujando las cejas con la yema de su dedo. - Sois amantes... ¿no es cierto?

 - ¿Qué? Oh, Spock y yo hemos... “tonteado” unas cuantas veces, entre discusión y discusión, pero eso es todo... - Reconoció algo azorado. - Él ama a Jim, no a mí.

 - ¿Y tú? ¿No amas a tu James Kirk? - Estaba flirteando con él, si lo hubiera pensado fríamente, habría tenido que reconocerlo.

 - Con locura, pero él no lo ve... - Se lamentó en confidencia. - Sólo tiene ojos para su precioso vulcaniano de orejitas puntiagudas.

 - Debes intentarlo con los dos a la vez, seguro que eso no falla. - Acariciándole la frente con mimo, se quedó prendado de sus ojos claros. - Sedúcelos a ambos, con tu mirada azul no te costará ningún esfuerzo.

 - Espera un momento... - Intentaba esquivar la lenta pero certera trayectoria de la boca del rubio. - ¿Vosotros tres... en vuestro mundo?

 - Hace mucho que somos un trío, lo seremos siempre. - Sonreía feliz. - Si es que consigo volver allí... - Añadió en un murmullo aproximando más sus labios a los del médico.

 - ¡Para eso he venido yo! - Hermes hizo su escandalosa aparición entre las acostumbradas sombras negras, así, de repente. - Vamos, despídete de tu amigo el doctor. Tenemos que irnos ya.

       Ignorando al dios de las sandalias aladas, sin necesidad de mirarlo sabía bien quién era, Jim cerró el espacio entre sus bocas y al fin le besó. Dulce, con todo el cariño del mundo, perfilando los labios por dentro como imaginaba que le gustaría... igual que le gustaba a su propia versión del doctor McCoy.

 - Cuídate mucho, Bonssy... no dejes que esos dos tengan que echarte de menos.

 - ¿Quién es este tipo de las sandalias con alitas y la túnica corta? - Preguntó desconcertado, permitiendo, con cierto disgusto, que el rubio se levantase de sus rodillas. - Jim... espera... ¿No puedes llevarme contigo? ¿A dónde vais? ¡Jim! - El beso le había dejado turbado, pareciéndole encantador.

 - A su universo, mortal. - Respondió el aludido. - Y dile a todo el mundo que acabas de conocer en persona a [Hermes Argifonte](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/percyjacksonylosdiosesdelolimpo/images/3/3f/Hermes.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120405180709&path-prefix=es), el mensajero de los dioses, el protector de las fronteras y los viajeros que las cruzan.

      El dios se anunció a bombo y platillo justo antes de ser desintegrado, con el almirante Kirk, para reintegrarse ambos más tarde en la enfermería de la USS Olympia. Después, eso sí, de haber pasado por un breve reajuste en la cadencia de sus moléculas, del modo menor al modo mayor, bajo la experta supervisión de Atenea que controló el equipo de transportación en la Pantheion.

 

 - ¡Ahí está! - Sulu se acercó para darle un abrazo nada más verle aparecer. - ¡Sabía que no podías morir así, sin más!

 - Esta vez me he salvado, amigo mío, pero algún día... - Se dejaba querer. Hermes le había abandonado allí para volver a su nave oscura o a donde diablos quiera que hubiese ido. Era un dios muy inquieto.

 - Tío Jim... - Peter le extendía los brazos sentado en la camilla, aún estaba mareado como para ponerse en pie.

 - Peter, mi querido muchacho... - Soltando al japonés fue a encerrar entre los brazos a su amado sobrino. - Mi pelirrojo y descarado muchacho... ¡te quiero!

 - Lo sé... lo sé... - No podía parar de reír, su tío le besuqueaba la frente una y otra vez sin dejar de apretarlo contra su pecho y revolverle el cabello. - Ya me lo dejaste claro en el Cuartel General una vez, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Voy a tener que pasar de nuevo por esto?

 - No le hagas caso, Jim, y apriétalo bien fuerte. - Sulu les sonreía a su espalda. - Ha tenido una crisis nerviosa al creer que habías muerto...

      Al escuchar en su propia voz aquellas palabras, Hikaru se abalanzó por detrás encima del rubio, atenazando su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas.

 - Lamento haberos asustado. El puente de mando voló en pedazos y los dioses me enviaron a otro universo... - Jim echó atrás su mano izquierda hasta palmear la espalda del japonés. - Me creísteis muerto, ha debido ser horrible. ¡Pero yo he conocido a otro Peter Kirk y a otro Sulu! ¿Sabéis?

 - ¿De veras? - Su sobrino se separó unos centímetros, lo justo para levantar la cabeza y mirar a su tío a los ojos. - ¿Y cómo eran?

 - Bueno, el Sulu alternativo seguía tirándole los trastos a Pavel... - Rió entre dientes.

 - ¿Sin conseguir nada? - Imaginó el japonés con cierta tristeza.

 - ¡Oh, no...! Consiguiéndolo. - Se carcajeó girando la cara para guiñarle un ojo a su amigo.

 - ¿Y el otro Peter? - Quiso saber, curioso, el pelirrojo. - ¿Cómo le va la vida a mi alter-ego?

      Jim no respondió. La sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios. Se limitó a abrazarlo con todo su amor, a volver a besuquear la frente y suspirar con profunda tristeza. Pasados unos segundos que al pelirrojo se le hicieron eternos, soltó a su sobrino para alzarle el rostro sosteniéndolo de la barba.

 - Todos somos mucho más afortunados en este universo nuestro, créeme. - Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa y un leve tirón del vello facial. - ¡Ah! Y he besado al otro Bones... ¡Era más joven que yo y tenía los ojos increíblemente azules! - Se echó a reír. - Pero por favor, guardadme el secreto. - Añadió con una mirada de súplica.

 

                                           “Cada Jim en su universo y un universo para cada Jim”. La tripulación al completo de la nave oscura celebró con risas aquella máxima que un bromista Hércules, cargado de inspiración y néctar, acababa de acuñar.

 - ¡Así sea, hermanos! Evohé! *(interjección griega, sin traducción) – Aclamó Apolo exultante de felicidad. Todo había salido bien, según sus planes y sobre todo, ahora lo comprendía, según los planes de su amada Cassandra. - Como todas las mujeres, Cassie, eres una manipuladora nata. Empiezo a pensar que has cometido a propósito ambos errores.

 - ¿Ambos, mi señor? - Preguntó traviesa.

 - Fuiste tú la que trastocó el modo musical en las frecuencias del transportador, ¿no es cierto? - Tiró de su mano atrayéndola hacia sí. - Tú enviaste a Jim a ese universo paralelo.

 - Es una oportunidad para el pobre doctor McCoy. Pequeña, muy ajustada, lo sé. - La de los ojos violeta se sentó en el regazo del dios, en sus muslos aún lucía las marcas de la soga con la que la había atado. - Pero tal vez sea suficiente...

 - Les has dado cinco años más, a lo sumo. - Calculó el hijo de Zeus. - Cuando Jim sea atrapado por el Nexus, Spock vendrá a este universo en su búsqueda, llegando al pasado donde todo comenzó con Nero y la destrucción de Vulcano. El buen doctor se quedará solo, querida. ¿No has pensado que estaría mejor muerto?

 - Y lo estará, las Moiras no pueden ser engañadas eternamente. Cinco años de regalo para amar a Jim y a Spock, no es mala cosa. - Suspiró la de los ojos violeta llevándose la mano al vientre. - Amado mío, para entonces nuestro hijo correteará a sus anchas por el laberinto.

 - ¡Ésa es otra! - El dios de la música, la poesía y la medicina se echó a reír. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esa semilla que has recogido?

 - Habrá que verterla en el recipiente adecuado, digo yo. - Sonrió con picardía, no iba a revelar todos sus secretos de una vez.

       Las ninfas comenzaron a bailar al son de la flauta de Pan, Apolo apartó con delicadeza a su amada del regazo para tomar su lira y unirse a la melodía. Modo mayor, alegre y vivo. La Pantheion estaba de fiesta.

 

 

                                                        No tocó al timbre más que una vez. Esperó en silencio a que la puerta se abriera. Klaa apareció envuelto en un albornoz blanco de la Flota Estelar, con una taza de café en la mano que mostraba una imagen de la Katyusha hundiéndose junto al puente Golden Gate y, debajo, el texto “El Día De La Ballena”. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y sin recoger, parecía que acabara de despertarse.

 - Te di mi palabra y he cumplido. - Pavel se apartó para dejar paso al muchacho. - Aquí tienes a tu hijo.

      Nadie dijo nada, tampoco es que hubiese mucho de qué hablar. Los klingons se gruñeron uno a otro, padre e hijo, brevemente y a modo de saludo amistoso. Luego Jadzia inclinó la cabeza para despedirse de Pavel y entró a la casa sin más.

 - Mi futuro yerno no es muy hablador, ¿verdad? - Bromeó el ruso intentado romper el hielo. No hubo respuesta. - Bueno, me marcho. Ya te contará Jadssia pero, básicamente todo ha ido bien y ahora estamos prometidos... ¡Ellos lo están! ¡Prometidos! Nuestros hijos, Klaa...

 - ¿Te pongo nervioso, Chekov? - Le preguntó clavándole la fiera mirada oscura de alienígena que tanto parecía aterrar al ingeniero. Pavel asentía con la cabeza y los ojos muy abiertos. - Bien, ése es el objetivo.

 - DaH jImej. *(adiós, en klingon) – Respondió en un susurro, volviendo sobre sus pasos calle abajo por el residencial. - Yebát! *(joder) Emparentado con klingons... ¿por qué a mí me tiene que pasar esto? - Se dijo a sí mismo dándose patadas en el culo para volver a casa cuanto antes.

 


	16. VI: INTERRUPCIONES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soy consciente de que dije 5 capítulos para esta OVA dentro de Extras... pero ya me conocéis, soy una escritora compulsiva. Así pues continúo numerando... no sé a dónde me llevarán mis pasos ni por qué derroteros, sólo espero disfrutar del paseo en vuestra agradable compañía.

 

**INTERRUPCIONES**

 

 - Pero entonsses... ¡Antaak tenía rassón! - En la sala de reuniones del Cuartel General, Pavel había levantado la voz, interrumpiendo el informe que Jim reportaba ante la plana mayor de la Flota. - ¡La Chekov ya no será invenssible!

        Estaba allí como colaborador civil, el ingeniero creador del Sistema Nirshtoryehat, para dar su opinión técnica cuando fuera consultado. Ante su intervención, sin siquiera haber pedido la palabra, todos los uniformes en torno a la gran mesa ovalada se volvieron al unísono para mirarle a la cara. Jim le sonrió con ternura.

 - Aún así es lo mejor que tenemos. - El tono de su voz denotaba el cariño con el que le hablaba. - Tendrá que servir contra los “cabeza de cuchara” hasta que se te ocurra algo mejor, genio mío.

 - Esa cosa que voló Peter... lo que reventó... ¡El plato en su popa! - Pavel se acercaba al enorme monitor que el rubio tenía a su espalda, señalando con el dedo la cola sobre la imagen del crucero cardassiano. - Creo que ya sé lo que puede ser. ¿Recuperasteis algún resto? Me gustaría examinarlos.

 - Yo te procuraré lo que necesites. - Intervino Spock. - Todo lo que la Olympia pudo rescatar de la explosión, está en los sótanos de la Academia.

 - ¿Quién es ese Antaak? - Preguntó Khan en voz alta. Las otras tres veces en las que usó la telepatía, no habían obtenido respuesta. El moreno permanecía con la mirada azul hielo clavada en su marido y no pensaba retirarla.

 - Nadie... - Contestó Pavel regresando a su asiento con las manos en los bolsillos.

 - Ya hablaremos en casa. - Murmuró el sobrehumano cuando le tuvo sentado a su derecha.

        El almirante esperó un instante antes de continuar, un leve rumor se había extendido por la sala mientras Pavel miraba al techo con la boca encogida y las cejas levantadas.

 - Volviendo a lo que nos ocupa... - Jim retomó el informe que él mismo había redactado, ajustándose las gafas a la nariz para leer. - La explosión de la nave enemiga tuvo serias repercusiones para la Olympia. La magnitud del impacto provocó una gran brecha en el casco que afectó a las cubiertas C, D y E. - Quitándose los lentes perdió la mirada en el vacío con tristeza. - El puente quedó destrozado... hubo más de doscientas bajas.

 - Ciento noventa y ocho, en realidad. - McCoy corrigió el dato de su Almirante revisando el pequeño monitor que tenía enfrente, ganándose así una mirada de reprobación por parte del rubio. - Acabo de consultar el recuento definitivo. Parte de la tripulación disfrutaba de un permiso, Jim.

 -  _¿Ahora te has vuelto un apasionado de la exactitud?_ \- Le dijo en privado utilizando su tel. *(vínculo) - _No debería dejarte tanto tiempo a solas con Spock, se te pegan sus peores hábitos._

 - Yo conozco a un Antaak, de la casa de Schuck. - Klaa, desde el otro lado de la mesa, se dirigía a Khan y a Pavel en voz baja. - Es instructor de vuelo en la Academia, está emparentado con mi esposa.

 - Maq Dagh cha boraq ghel SoH! *(nadie te ha preguntado) – Intentó hacerlo callar. - Suq malja'... *(métete en tus asuntos)

       El klingon se echó atrás en su silla, miró a Pavel con ligero interés durante una fracción de segundo y luego giró el cuello para prestar atención al almirante Kirk.

 - Conseguí, digamos... - hizo el gesto de las comillas con las manos alzadas, - ...“milagrosamente” sobrevivir a aquello, no todos tuvieron la misma suerte.

 - Salvaste al alférez Koenig... El joven artillero. - Concretó Sulu al ver que Jim no reconocía el nombre. - El muchacho te está muy agradecido.

 - Sí, me recuerda a Pavel cuando empezó... ¿no te parece? - Sonrió a su amigo.

 - El chico es mono, es verdad. - El japonés carraspeó, se estaban yendo por las ramas y, de seguir por ahí, acabarían metidos en un buen jardín.

 - El asunto es... - Jim recuperó su expresión más seria de oficial de la Flota antes de continuar, - ...que el Sistema Nirshtoryehat ya no es imbatible y nuestras naves habrán de vérselas en más de una ocasión con el enemigo. Los Cardassianos no van a ceder en sus propósitos de conquista. Peter... - Le cedió la palabra.

         El barbudo pelirrojo se puso en pie e hizo cambiar las imágenes del monitor grande detrás de su tío, un mapa detallado del cuadrante Gamma en su frontera con el Alfa, apareció cuando activó su mando a distancia.

 - Aquí está Cardassia Prime. - El punto blanco brilló en el cristal iluminando el lugar que señalaba. - Y estos son los límites reconocidos de su Imperio. - Pasó los dedos por la pantalla y una línea roja se dibujó alrededor del planeta, conteniendo la total extensión de los dominios del enemigo. - La incursión en territorio de la Federación que acaban de realizar, - pulsó a la derecha con su índice, ahora parpadeaba en amarillo un área más pequeña, - no solamente hace tambalearse el equilibrio que habíamos logrado establecer, sino que amenaza seriamente su existencia. Éste es el sistema Tellar. - Otra zona se iluminó a su tacto, en un tono azulado para distinguirla. - Muy próximo a los “cabeza de cuchara” como dice mi tío. Los tellaritas empiezan a plantearse si estarán seguros con nosotros mucho más tiempo, no debemos descartar la posibilidad de que decidan unirse al Imperio Cardassiano.

 - A propósito de eso... - Le interrumpió Khan. - ¿De qué lado se decantan los gorn? ¿Cómo fueron las negociaciones, Jim? Sulu dice que mantuviste con su Consejero una reunión privada de la que aún no has dicho ni palabra.

 - Estoy esperando la respuesta de su Rey pero el tipo se fue a casa bastante contento conmigo, la verdad. - La sonrisa retorcida había asomado a su rostro. - Su sangre fría hace que vayan algo lentos... - Hizo una muy breve pausa tras su mal chiste, no hubo risas, sólo Pavel parecía sonreír. - Pero confío en que no se pasen al otro lado y firmen un tratado con los nuestros. De los tellaritas, al igual que tú, Peter, no me fío ni un pelo.

       Un murmullo generalizado se extendió por la sala. Los andorianos, sobre todo, mostraban su preocupación por lo que ambos Kirk habían dicho de sus ancestrales enemigos de nariz porcina. El viejo general Or'Burgh, al mando de la delegación de su planeta, acabó levantándose y alzando las manos para hacer callar a sus congéneres.

 - Damas y caballeros, por favor. - Impuso el silencio entre los suyos. Su pelo blanco como la nieve y el tono azulado de su piel, destacaban aún más en contraste con el bermellón del uniforme federado. - Ya sabemos que no se puede uno fiar de un tellarita, son traicioneros por naturaleza.

 - Si se unen al imperio cardassiano serán una fuerza considerable. - Opinó Sulu.

 - ¡Los klingon no lo permitirán! - Klaa golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano. Su pueblo mantenía estrechas relaciones comerciales con los porcino-humanoides, perderlas supondría un fuerte golpe para el gobierno de Azetbur.

 - Tú y Khan os ocuparéis de eso. - Jim los señalaba a uno y a otro. - Id preparando las maletas, viajaréis esta misma semana al sistema Tellar.

 -  _No me gustan esos cerdos._ \- Pensó el sobrehumano únicamente para su marido. - _Son muy impulsivos, impacientes, viven dominados por sus emociones... y les encanta retozar en el barro. ¿Tendré que llevar el bañador?_

       Pavel soltó una fuerte carcajada y de nuevo se convirtió en el centro de atención. Spock levantó su ceja ladeando la cabeza, podía imaginar por dónde iban los tiros.

 - La respuesta de los gorn llegará el viernes, a más tardar. - Dijo con su voz grave y tranquila el vulcano. - Para vuestra partida ya sabremos con seguridad si las naves de la Flota en la zona, recibirán o no el apoyo y la protección de su Rey.

 - Gorns... - El general andoriano pronunció el nombre con desprecio. - Su repulsivo ejército le vendrá bien a la Flota. De todos modos, almirante Kirk, permanece latente una cuestión que, de hecho, usted ha pasado por alto a propósito.

       El rubio se echó hacia delante en la silla, extendiendo las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa.

 - ¿De qué cuestión está hablando, general Or'Burgh? - Le preguntó sintiéndose el objeto de todas las miradas.

 - ¿Qué entiende usted por “milagrosamente”? - El andoriano remedó el conocido gesto de las comillas que había hecho antes Jim. - ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a semejante explosión? Desconocemos la clase de armamento que ha hecho posible a los cardassianos quebrar el Sistema Nirshtoryehat pero, según el cuaderno de bitácora de la Olympia, estuvo usted desaparecido durante casi un día entero.

 - No, eso no tiene nada que ver con este asunto, se lo aseguro. - Jim reculaba en su silla, jamás hablaría de sus experiencias con los dioses delante de nadie que no fuera de la familia.

 - ¿Dónde estuvo, almirante? ¿Otra reunión privada de la que no ha informado a la Flota? ¿Qué secretos nos ocultan los humanos? - Señalando al rubio con su dedo índice, miró a su alrededor.

         Romulanos, tellaritas y klingons allí presentes asentían con sus cabezas, todos excepto Klaa. De nuevo un rumor general llenó la sala, aunque esta vez algo más elevado. Los ánimos empezaban a crisparse y la tensión crecía por momentos.

         Spock se puso en pie, arrebató de las manos a Peter el mando a distancia al pasar por su lado y, posicionándose a la espalda de su marido, accionó uno de los botones. La cara de un oficial cardasiano apareció en pantalla. Los ojos fieros y oscuros, fríos y despiadados, brillaban en el rostro grisáceo surcado por extrañas y simétricas marcas.

 - Por si lo han olvidado, damas y caballeros, ésta es la faz del enemigo. - Dijo con solemnidad, poniendo después las manos sobre los hombros de su esposo. Su voz pausada y su postura hierática, tan vulcana, lograron hacer el silencio entre los asistentes.

         La repentina carcajada de Pavel volvió a hacer que las miradas de todos los presentes se clavaran en él, se sujetaba el estómago señalando la imagen en el monitor, incluso se le empezaban a saltar las lágrimas por la risa.

 - ¡Cabessa de cuchara! - Exclamó con su voz quebradiza. - ¡Ahora lo pillo!

 

 

                                    Después de cenar, tuvo que enfrentarse en el salón a un interrogatorio en toda regla por parte de su marido. Khan no paró hasta hacerle confesar lo que había ocurrido con Antaak, hacía ya tres años, en el antiguo apartamento de Peter y Alex.

 - El dueño de la manchita en el jersey. - Sonaba celoso, parecía celoso, le miraba con los ojos azul pálido más fríos que dos icebergs. - ¡Ah, Pavel! ¿En serio? ¿A cambio de un par de tiritas y unos calcetines que tiraste a la basura?

 - Y una copa de vino de sangre... - Agregó el ruso procurando no omitir detalle. - ¡La culpa es tuya! Pañuelos de colores... - Refunfuñó. - ¡Llevas años colocándolos en mis bolsillos sin dessirme lo que significan! ¡Desde que volvimos del siglo veinte! Lo extraño es que algo así no haya sussedido antes... ¿Qué querías que hissiera? Antaak conossía el código...

 - Cuando te preguntó si lo tuyo eran las mamadas, haberle contestado que no. - Sulu regresaba de la cocina con una taza de té verde. - No cambiarás nunca, Pasha, y tú, Khan, ya lo sabes.

 - ¿Qué es lo que sé, anata? - Le preguntó girando el cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos.

 - Cómo es nuestro Pavel. - El japonés se hizo un hueco junto a su violeta en el sofá.

 - Sí, sé muy bien cómo es... - Se volvió hacia el ruso. - Y me gusta... - Mostrando los hoyuelos al sonreír, Khan se acercó para besar la boquita de fresa entre la descuidada perilla, Pavel le hacía un puchero poniendo su cara triste de cachorro. - Moy muzh... *(esposo mío) ¿Algo más que contarme, en los tres últimos años, o tendré que esperar a que caiga el secreto de sumario y puedas hablar de ello?

 - Niet... *(no) - Tirando de su camisa violeta se lo acercó de nuevo a los labios. - Nada más... lo juro. Oye, moy lyubov... *(mi amor) No me gusta que te marches fuera. Primero se fue Sulu y ahora tú. ¿Cuánto durará tu viaje a Tellar?

 - Lo mínimo por mi parte, te lo aseguro. - Khan puso la misma cara que cuando comía pescado. - Tellaritas...

 - Y enssima con Klaa como compañero. - Pavel se estremeció con un ligero escalofrío.

 - No te gusta el padre de Jadzia, ¿no es cierto? Le hablaste muy mal hoy en la reunión. - Khan le acariciaba la barba, los pelillos rizados y castaños eran tan suaves...

 - Ese tipo me pone nervioso, no sé. - Se encogió de hombros. - Será por su cara de klingon.

 - No empieces... - Sulu pasó el brazo, por debajo de la cabeza de Khan, hasta alcanzar a tirar de los rizos de su rosa con suavidad. - Será tu consuegro algún día y es un buen amigo de tu marido. Deberías empezar a llevarte bien con él.

 - Sí pero... - El moreno echó mano al trasero del ruso sacando un lienzo de color oscuro del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, tirando poco a poco de uno de sus extremos. - Tampoco hace falta que intimes demasiado. Para empezar... se acabaron los pañuelos. - Remató lanzando el azul a la alfombra.

         Los tres se echaron a reír. A Sulu casi se le cae el té encima de los pantalones cuando el moreno se abalanzó sobre Pavel y empezó a devorarle la boca. Al final soltó la taza en la mesita y se acopló a los cuerpos de sus flores, iniciando una serenata de besos compartidos que duraría horas.

 

 

                              La suavidad de la piel del lóbulo, la flexibilidad del cartílago en la punta y el delicioso tacto de terciopelo de la oreja de Spock, le estaban volviendo loco. Usaba los labios para acariciarla, hacía rato que había decidido emplear los dedos en agarrar otra cosa, más abajo, cerca de la ingle. Bones asomó la traviesa punta de su lengua para convertir los besos en un caliente lametón. Al vulcano casi se le sale el corazón del costado. Toda una señora descarga eléctrica le subió por la columna vertebral, para estallar en su cerebro empapándolo con la hormona del placer.

 - Leonard... t'hy'la... - Le susurró con su voz más ronca, sintiendo la mano de su amante aferrada a su erección.

 - Llámame Bonssy, mi vida... Como hiciste el otro día... - Imploró el médico entre jadeos, entornando los ojos avellana. El vulcano había hundido la cara en su cuello y lo estaba mordisqueando por encima de la nuez.

 - Ya veo que aprovecháis bien el tiempo en mi ausencia. - Jim había salido de la biblioteca sin hacer el menor ruido. Con su sonrisa más retorcida [les observaba](http://pre11.deviantart.net/927d/th/pre/i/2013/170/b/1/triad__mccoy_kirk_spock__by_breightutty-d69t3tn.jpg) plantado frente a los dos, la camisa del pijama estaba mal abrochada y le asomaba el ombligo entre la tela. - ¿Le llamaste Bonssy, Spock? ¿Durante mi viaje al cuadrante Gamma? Es curioso, ¿sabes?

 - Le gusta oírlo de ti, te echábamos de menos. - Spock miró a su marido levantando la ceja izquierda. - ¿Por qué te parece curioso?

 - ¡Ah, por nada! - Hizo un aspaviento con su mano quitándole importancia a lo que había dicho. - Tú siempre le llamas Leonard... o t'hy'la... ¿Me hacéis un hueco en el chester? - Preguntó acercándose a ambos.

 - Jim, voy a tener que ponerte a dieta. - Observó McCoy, estirando el brazo y rozando la incipiente tripita del rubio con una cínica sonrisa. - Te estás engordando, cariño.

 - ¡Ah, Bonssy! - Protestó sentándose en sus rodillas. - ¡No me des la lata con eso, no estoy tan gordo!

 - Tal vez, reducir el consumo de calorías e incrementar el ejercicio, te sea conveniente, tal-kam. *(querido) – Spock apoyaba la opinión del médico. - Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo sentado en tu despacho.

 - ¿Podéis dejar de confabularos en mi contra? - Renegó con energía. - Acabo de regresar de unas duras negociaciones con los gorn, apenas he comido nada decente en las últimas dos semanas. Me he enfrentado a los cardassianos en una batalla en la que he perdido a ciento noventa y ocho tripulantes y, para colmo, fui enviado por los dioses al universo alternativo de los otros Jim y Spock. No puedo decir una palabra de todo eso al alto mando de la Flota y como resultado ahora los tellaritas sospechan de mí... ¿No es eso suficiente dieta y ejercicio?

 - Una pena que no pudieras verles. - Comentó McCoy, ahora la sonrisa en los labios reflejaba melancolía. - Al viejo almirante Kirk y al embajador Spock, me refiero.

 - Te vi a ti... - Susurró rozando la mejilla del doctor con el dorso de su mano. - Al otro tú, quiero decir.

 - ¿Tanto se me parecía? - Preguntó Bones divertido.

 - No, no demasiado. Un cierto aire familiar, ya sabes, como nos pasaba con nuestros “[alternativos](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-9CE78pi8vTk/TjWnV39s9vI/AAAAAAAAAMs/p6vq7ANViFY/s1600/v93.jpg)” a mí y a Spock. - Jim levantó un dedo y empezó a dibujar con él las cejas de su amante, suavemente, deleitándose en la caricia y perdiendo su mirada en la del médico. - Bonssy... mi Bonssy... Él tenía los ojos azules.

 - Fascinante. - Murmuró el vulcano levantando ligeramente las comisuras de su fina boca. - Empiezo a pensar que llegaste a intimar con él, ¿me equivoco?

 - Compartimos una copa de brandy y algo de conversación, ya os lo he dicho. - Jim empujó a Bones contra Spock y se tiró encima de los dos. - ¿Creéis que a estas alturas iba a seros infiel? Un viejo gordo como yo... ¡El otro McCoy era más joven!

 - Sa-telsu... *(esposo) – El vulcano había quedado atrapado bajo el peso de ambos. - Ponfo mirann! *(improperio, sin traducción) ¿Quieres quitarte de encima?

         Que Spock dijera palabrotas era algo poco habitual y relativamente nuevo. Bones y Jim se echaron a reír a carcajadas cuando le vieron levantarse quejándose de una costilla que decía le habían aplastado, el rubor verdoso en sus mejillas indicaba lo avergonzado que estaba. Juntos le siguieron al dormitorio donde el médico, con la excusa de comprobar si le habían hecho daño de verdad, le desnudó y le tendió sobre la cama.

 - Mi precioso vulcaniano de orejitas puntiagudas... - Musitó Jim al contemplar a su marido sin nada de ropa.

 -  _¿Vulcaniano?_ \- Pensó Spock únicamente para McCoy. - _Nunca utiliza esa forma, siempre decimos vulcano y no vulcaniano._

 _\- Me da en la nariz que tu sa-telsu_ *(esposo) _intimó más de lo que cuenta con el doctor del universo alternativo._ \- Le respondió Bones evitando ser escuchado por Jim.

 _\- ¿Tú también lo crees? En ese caso deberíamos demostrarle que es única y exclusivamente nuestro._ \- Levantó una de sus cejas media fracción de segundo, lo justo para que su amante comprendiera y empezase a desvestir al rubio que, caliente como un volcán, se dejaba hacer. - _Sí, Leonard... ponle en medio._ \- Le animó colándose entre las piernas de Jim hasta tenerlo encima montado a horcajadas.

 _\- Metámonos en nuestra cueva secreta, Spock..._ \- Murmuró McCoy mentalmente, deshaciéndose ahora de los pantalones de su pijama.

 _\- Vamos a dárselo todo, Leonard... tú y yo..._ \- Estuvo de acuerdo el vulcano.

 - ¿Me dejareis entrar en la conversación o pongo algo de música para distraerme? - Preguntó Jim con descaro, apretando los muslos con toda su fuerza alrededor de su marido.

       Spock se quejó en un gemido con el sexo prisionero de aquellos fuertes glúteos, le tenía sentado encima de su abdomen. Bones se dio cuenta y empujó a Jim a echarse hacia delante doblando las rodillas. Ahora el rubio se apoyaba también en sus antebrazos, clavados en el colchón a lo largo de los costados de Spock. Sus narices se rozaban, su aliento se mezclaba, las lenguas no tardaron en asomarse a jugar la una con la otra.

 - ¡Aaah, Bonssy! - Gimió de placer. Un dedo húmedo y juguetón se adentraba entre sus nalgas.

 - Jim... mi amor... - Besó su columna palmo a palmo hasta pegarla a su pecho mientras le mordía la clavícula. El dedo travieso se colaba más adentro y, sintiéndose solo, se hizo acompañar de otros dos amigos.

 - ¿Me estás preparando para ti o para Spock? - Bromeó agachando la cabeza hasta apoyarla en la almohada junto al hombro de su marido.

       Le tenían bien sujeto, no cabía duda. McCoy desde atrás y Spock desde abajo. Jim no podría haber escapado si hubiese querido hacerlo. Las cuatro fuertes manos de sus amantes le rodeaban la cintura. Pero... ¿[quién querría escapar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifGkd60UDi0)?

 - Para los dos... - Respondió el médico en un ronco susurro, adentrándose ya junto al miembro del vulcano en su interior.

 -  _Sí, sí... míos, míos los dos..._ \- Murmuró en sus pensamientos apretando la almohada entre los dientes, la exquisita presión en aquel punto le hacía enloquecer.

 

 

                                  Klaa apagó las luces de la planta baja y subió las escaleras para acostarse. Había sido un día muy largo y estaba cansado. Al pasar por delante de la puerta del baño, vio cómo las huellas de unos pies desnudos salían de allí y se adentraban empapando la moqueta gris en el pasillo. El rastro le llevó hasta el dormitorio de su hijo. Por la forma, pequeña y femenina, creyó que pertenecían a su esposa que acaba de tomar una ducha. Así que, confiado, abrió la puerta sin llamar pensando que encontraría a Jadzia en compañía de su madre.

 - Bazthum... - Entró diciendo su nombre pero lo que vio le hizo enmudecer.

 - ¡Padre! - El muchacho tiró de la sábana tratando de cubrir su desnudez. En el proceso tapó por completo a Anton cuya cabeza formaba un bulto allí donde Jadzia debía tener la entrepierna.

 - ¡No me dejas respirar! - Protestó el chico tratando de salir de allí.

 - Lo siento, creí que era tu madre. - Se disculpó Klaa abandonando la habitación terriblemente avergonzado.

 - ¿Tu madre te da las buenas noches así? - La cabecita castaña de rizos revueltos asomó dejando a la vista el torso desnudo del klingon.

 - Te dije que era mejor quedarnos en tu casa. - Le abofeteó la cara por lo que había dicho de su madre, con suavidad, entre risas. - Puede que el señor Chekov me mire raro pero al menos la puerta de tu habitación tiene seguro.

 - Pues pondré uno mañana. - Devolvió la torta y añadió un tirón de pelo. - Y moy papa *(mi padre) no te mira raro, es que “es” raro.

 - Igual que tú... - Rió dándole un buen cachete en las nalgas. - ¿No vas a terminar lo que habías empezado? Mi padre no volverá a entrar por esa puerta sin llamar, no te preocupes.

 - Vale... - Susurró agachándose, camino del largo pedazo de carne que había estado acariciando con su lengua. - _Pero ¿te instalo un cierre en la puerta o no?_ \- Preguntó usando su telepatía.

 _\- Hov tlhIlHal... bIjatlh 'e' yImev!_ *(estrella mía, cállate) – Respondió mentalmente al tiempo que soltaba un gruñido.

 


	17. VII: UNOS ESCOCESES MUY MORENOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Tengo el ojo del tigre, el fuego, bailando entre el fuego, porque soy una campeona y me vas a escuchar rugir. Más fuerte, más fuerte que un león, porque soy una campeona y me vas a escuchar rugir.» Un estribillo pegadizo, alegre y que le sube a una la moral cuando lo grita en inglés a pleno pulmón. A Pavel le habría venido bien conocer la canción de la Perry... cuando tragó saliva y dijo: "Yo maté a Christine Chapel."

**UNOS ESCOCESES MUY MORENOS**

 

 

                                                                                            Desde su regreso había visto cómo Anton pasaba más tiempo con Jadzia, ambos dormían juntos cada noche, bien allí mismo, bien en casa del coronel Klaa. Sulu cerraba la puerta de la habitación al fondo del pasillo, decepcionado por no poder darle las buenas noches a su Ichiban.

 - Khan... - Le llamó entrando a su dormitorio. - ¿Otra vez pasará Anton la noche fuera, con Jadzia?

 - Tiene quince años, Sulu, está en la edad de disfrutar del amor... o al menos eso dice Bones. - El sobrehumano terminaba de ponerse el pijama, sus marmóreas y curvilíneas nalgas desaparecieron cubiertas por el pantalón de color lila. - Yo a los quince aprendía a matar sin sentir piedad.

 - Tu infanssia y tu adolessensia no fueron normales, moy lyubov... *(mi amor) - Intervino Pavel saliendo del baño. - No puedes comparar.

 - Lo sé, por eso me gusta charlar con Bones de estas cosas. Llevo años haciéndolo, desde que Anton nació. - Sulu y Pavel le miraban desconcertados. Sonrió enseñando los hoyuelos y se acercó a la cómoda para darle la vuelta a Kermit y ponerlo de cara a la pared. - ¿De qué os sorprendéis? Bones es un buen psicoanalista, me ha ayudado mucho.

 - Y yo que venía a quejarme... - Se lamentó Sulu. - ¡Ah, violeta mía! Haces que todo problema parezca insignificante.

       El japonés se acercó a Khan y, sentándose detrás de él en la cama, lo abrazó con todo su amor. Asomando la cara por la izquierda de su cuello, acarició la mejilla con un parpadeo de su ojo derecho. El moreno sonrió ante la cosquilla de las pestañas.

 - ¿De qué deseabas quejarte, anata? *(cariño) - Preguntó agarrando las muñecas que rodeaban su pecho.

 - Me fui dejando a un niño y me he encontrado a un hombre. - Respondió con un hondo suspiro. - Mi pequeña rosa... ¡ya se afeita! Y yo me lo he perdido...

 - Bah, sigue siendo un crío. - Pavel hizo un gesto de desprecio con su mano. - Son cuatro pelos de rata, Hikaru... nada más.

       Los tres se echaron a reír, fuerte al principio, suavemente al final, hasta que la risa se les heló en los labios convirtiéndose en una mueca ridícula mientras pensaban en los hechos: Anton se hacía un hombre. Ya nada sería lo mismo.

 - Voy a tener que hablar con Bones, yo también. - Añadió el japonés buscando la mano de su rosa. - Ven, Pasha... Supongo que lo habrás pasado mal, lo de su compromiso con Jadzia te habrá recordado ciertas cosas que...

 - Niet! *(no) – Mintió, no quería preocupar a nadie y menos a su amante. - Está bien, es su t'hy'la... lo entiendo. Y lo suyo con Jadssia no tiene nada que ver con lo mío con los klingons.

 - Por supuesto que no. Jadzia “ama” a Anton. - Khan ya se colaba entre las sábanas, aguardando a sus amantes para arroparse juntos los tres.

 - Disse que le ama más que nadie en el mundo... - Pavel se metió en medio, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su marido esperaba sentir el acostumbrado abrazo de Sulu a su espalda. - Pero no le quiere más que tú, moy drug... *(amigo mío) Eso es imposible.

      Hikaru sonrió echando el brazo alrededor del pecho del ruso. Olió el perfume a rosas de sus cabellos y suspiró tranquilo. Estaba en casa.

 - Sulu... - Musitó Pavel con los ojos cerrados, a punto de quedarse dormido.

 - Estoy aquí, Pasha. - Susurró a su oído. - Estoy aquí.

 

 

                                                         Todo el mundo les conocía allá donde fuesen, los hermanos Scott eran famosos por su valentía, su arrojo, su peculiar sentido del humor y el aguante que ambos demostraban a la hora de beber whisky. Su ascendencia swahili-escocesa tenía mucho que ver con todo eso.

 - No podrás tumbarlos, Robert. ¿No has oído hablar de ellos? - El camarero tellarita se burlaba de aquel tipo, un militar retirado de la Flota Estelar que ahora capitaneaba una nave mercante dedicada al transporte de minerales.

 - ¿Otra botella? - [Bean](http://cdn.newsday.com/polopoly_fs/1.4002482.1347629592!/httpImage/image.JPG_gen/derivatives/display_600/image.JPG) se reía a carcajadas, su hermano mayor acababa de darle un codazo en las costillas. - Está bien, quien caiga redondo paga las rondas.

 - Teniente Scott... - La voz de Tuvok sonó a su espalda, ambos se volvieron a mirar. - Teniente [Cayden](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9d/75/e6/9d75e650e96823cd352cfd6be5b18d94.jpg) Scott, - aclaró, - hemos recibido un mensaje desde el Cuartel General. El capitán reclama su presencia.

 - Subo enseguida, cuñado. Tú vigila a éste... - Dando una palmada en la espalda de Bean, guiñó un ojo al vulcano. - Creo que vas a tener que llevar a tu novio, a bordo, en brazos otra vez.

      Se marchó dando grandes zancadas y dejando atrás a un Tuvok con la ceja derecha levantada y las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. Bean vaciaba otro vaso de whisky ante la mirada desafiante del capitán Robert Picard.

 - _Taluhk,_ *(cariño) _ya está bien de ingerir alcohol, recuerda tu última resaca..._ \- Le suplicaba utilizando el tel *(vínculo) sin apartar la mirada serena de sus ojos avellana.

 - ¡Puedo con éste tipo y con dos más como él! - Protestó en voz alta sin ningún control de sí mismo.

 - Te encuentro algo pálido, voy a subirte a la enfermería. - El vulcano puso la mano en la clavícula de su pareja y le aplicó la pinza vulcaniana, dejándolo inconsciente. Mientras le sostenía para que no cayese al suelo, pulsó el intercomunicador. - Doctor Tuvok a USS Farragut-B, teletransporte para dos, energicen. - Solicitó autoritario.

 - ¿Pálido? - El capitán Picard no daba crédito. - ¡Pero si es mulato!

 - Robert... - El [tellarita](http://www.70disco.com/images/tellar04.jpg) soltó su bayeta y le plantó la zarpa en el hombro. - ¿Te voy haciendo la cuenta?

 

          Cayden se echó a reír al ver a su cuñado cargando con el cuerpo inerte de Bean, se cruzó con ambos por el corredor B camino del hangar. Como jefe de seguridad de la nave, había sido convocado por su capitán para ir a recoger a un par de pasajeros en la Base Estelar XXIII.

 - Cuando se despierte dile que se dé una ducha y se afeite. Nuestro tío viene desde la Tierra, no debería recibirle con esa cara. - Dijo con una cínica sonrisa, burlándose de su hermano pequeño.

 - Estará decente, no he permitido que bebiese más. - Respondió Tuvok con su expresión adusta.

 - ¿Cómo le has convencido para que lo dejara? - Se asombró de aquel prodigio, Bean era tan testarudo como podía serlo él mismo.

 - Pinza vulcaniana, nunca falla. - Se jactó Tuvok elevando las comisuras de sus labios, ligeramente, durante una fracción de segundo. - ¿Y cuál de vuestros tíos nos visita?

 - El mejor de todos... - Cayden echó a correr hacia el turbo ascensor, su equipo le esperaba al fondo del pasillo. - ¡Khan! - Gritó desapareciendo ya tras las puertas deslizantes.

 

 

                                                           Las chispas de la sierra de disco saltaban por todas partes, Pavel llevaba sus gafas protectoras y los guantes pero Spock tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás, apartándose de la trayectoria de las virutas metálicas.

 - Con cuidado, no vayas a dañar los circuitos. - Le dijo con su tono calmado habitual.

 - ¿Qué? - Gritó el ruso. - ¡No te oigo, Spock!

      El infernal ruido de la hoja que giraba a más de cien metros por segundo, era ensordecedor. Cuando la chapa pudo soltarse Pavel detuvo el aparato y, poniéndose las gafas sobre la cabeza, la cogió con ambas manos. Un buen mechón de sus cabellos quedó disparado de punta por encima de los lentes.

 - Ahora hay que tener mucho cuidado, no queremos dañar los sircuitos. - Murmuró mientras destripaba los restos del crucero cardassiano en los sótanos de la Academia. - Vamos a ver qué tesoros escondes...

 - ¿Reconoces la impresión? Parece muy compleja. ¿Serás capaz de descifrarla? - El vulcano observaba los endiablados circuitos sobre la placa, diminutos laberintos de un metal que, a simple vista, no reconoció. - ¿Con qué está fabricada?

 - ¡Con muy mala leche! - Protestó el genio dando una patada a la estructura con forma de antena parabólica. - Yebat! *(joder) Lo imaginaba...

 - ¿Qué es? - Consultó paciente, esperando que el ruso apartase la vista de las tripas de aquel engendro capaz de quebrar el Sistema Nirshtoryehat.

      Pavel levantó la mirada y se pasó la mano por la cara, secándose el sudor. Spock le observaba impertérrito, aguardando una respuesta del ingeniero.

 - Un amplificador de potenssia, emite una señal que hase a sus fasers acoplarse a las frecuenssias de los deflesstores traseros. - Volviendo a patear el metal estuvo a punto de escupir sobre el arma que habían desarrollado los enemigos. Si no lo hizo fue por respeto a su vulcano amigo. - ¡Condenados cabessa de cuchara!

      Spock se echó a reír sin apartar sus ojos oscuros de los aguamarina de Pavel, sacudiendo los hombros con una incipiente carcajada.

 - Anda, deja que te ponga bien el pelo. - Le quitó las gafas de la cabeza y acarició los rizos aplastándolos, peinándolos con la palma de la mano. - Tenías una pinta ridícula, Pavel. Como un Albert Einstein castaño. - Comentó aún riendo, recordando el desaliñado pelo frito del genio del siglo XX.

 - ¡Las grandes mentes nos paressemos! - Exclamó el ruso, para él había sido todo un halago.

 - ¿Quieres llevarte la placa base a casa y estudiarla con calma? - Le preguntó conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

 - Da, *(sí) bueno... si das tu permiso, Director General. - Añadió con una brillante sonrisa.

 - Pavel, no dudo que serás capaz de inventar algo que neutralice este amplificador. - Palmeándole el hombro volvió a reír. - Los cabeza de cuchara no olvidarán el nombre de Chekov.

 

 

                                                            La noche del sábado, Hikaru Sulu se sentía inmensamente feliz con la compañía. Les tenía a los dos, sus preciosas rosas, presos de su abrazo en el sofá. Por la mañana Khan había partido rumbo a Tellar junto a Klaa, siguiendo las órdenes de Jim, y Jadzia, como primogénito de la casa de Mogh, debía permanecer en su domicilio cuidando de su madre y de su hermana pequeña. No es que lo precisaran, Bazthum era una experta guerrera y además no corrían ningún peligro en el barrio residencial de San Francisco, se trataba más bien de una vieja tradición de su pueblo.

 - Es una tontería, esto no es Kronos... - Se quejaba Anton refunfuñando y poniendo morros.

 - No deja de ser una costumbre klingon y... ¿Sabes qué? - Sulu le pellizcó la mejilla hasta hacerla enrojecer. - Me alegro de que tú te quedes a dormir en casa y solito para variar.

 - No os vendrá mal descansar un poco, moy syn... *(hijo mío) – Rió Pavel viendo la cara de disgusto de su retoño. - Desde lo de vuestro compromiso lleváis dale que te pego todos los días... ¡Ya está bien!

 - Tengo quince años. - Se justificó el chico.

 - Y yo sincuenta y sinco... - Añadió Pavel haciéndose el importante.

 - ¡Basta ya! Pasha... Ichiban... tengamos la noche en paz. - Sulu tironeó de ambas cabelleras rizadas con media sonrisa. - Podemos charlar un rato antes de irnos a la cama, como en los viejos tiempos... cuando aún no te afeitabas, Anton.

 - ¿Me echas de menos, Sulu? - El muchacho se revolvió juguetón entre sus brazos, buscando acaparar todos los mimos del japonés apartó a su padre a un lado. - Yo siempre voy a ser tu niño, Hikaru. Aishiteru... *(te quiero) – Murmuró dándole minúsculos besitos por toda la cara.

 - Niet! *(no) – Pavel protestaba peleando por su lugar entre los brazos de su amante. - Ahora quieres a un klingon... Udalyat'! *(quita)

 - Papa... me tienes muy harto... - Su voz no se elevó en un grito como cada vez que Pavel decía algo sobre la raza de su novio, ahora sonaba seria y muy grave, totalmente varonil. - A ver, ¿qué tiene de malo amar a un klingon? Tú quieres mucho a Azetbur, la Emperatriz te aprecia como si fueses de su familia... y Korrd, el abuelo adoptivo de Jadzia, te quería como si fueses hijo suyo.

 - ¿Hijo suyo? ¡Eso me convertiría en hermano de Klaa y a ti y a Jadssia en primos! ¡No digas barbaridades! - Gritó Pavel tratando de liar a su hijo para salirse por la tangente.

 - ¡Rosas mías...! - Sulu se puso en pie, mirándolos a ambos bufó con paciencia. - Ha llegado el momento de que tengáis esa conversación.

 - ¿Te refieres a la que dejamos pendiente por mi cumpleaños? - Anton sabía bien de qué estaba hablando Sulu.

 - La misma. - Asintió clavando la mirada en Pavel.

 - Niet... *(no) No puedo moy drug... *(amigo mío) con todo lo que ha pasado... - Su voz se había vuelto ronca, quebrada por el nerviosismo, el ruso estaba a punto de echarse a temblar.

 - Precisamente por eso, Pasha. - Posando su mano encima del hombro de su amante le confortó. - Se acabó el dejarlo para otro día. Estaré en el dormitorio, no quiero verte aparecer por allí hasta que Anton sepa qué tienes en contra de los klingons y por qué.

      Hikaru había hablado. Subió las escaleras en un ligero trote, dejando atrás a sus dos rosas con los ojos aguamarina abiertos de par en par.

 - Ay, yebat! *(joder) - Pavel se estremeció, su hijo se había vuelto hacia él y le miraba esperando sus palabras, un nudo se hizo en la garganta del ruso y tuvo que [tragar saliva](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CevxZvSJLk8) antes de empezar. - Yo maté a Christine Chapel. - Susurró bajando la vista hasta clavarla en los pies desnudos de ambos.

 

 

                                                          Saltó a sus brazos en cuanto le vio salir de la lanzadera en el hangar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía y le echaba de menos. Se enroscó a su cuello y levantó las piernas para rodear las caderas de aquel hombre entre sus muslos. Tuvok le observaba unos pasos más atrás, junto al intercomunicador en la pared. Puso los ojos en blanco un momento antes de saludar.

 - Larga y próspera vida, Inspectores Khan y Klaa. - Dijo alzando su mano, palma extendida y dedos corazón y anular separados con forma de uve. - Ruego disculpen los modales de mi pareja, el teniente Bean Scott es muy impulsivo y sus emociones, en estos momentos alegres, le tienen embargado.

 - Hola cuñado, ¿novedades? - Cayden le palmeó la espalda bajando de la plataforma de la pequeña nave. - Iré a ver al capitán, seguro que tiene algo para mí. ¿Me acompañas, Klaa?

 - Doctor... - El klingon se llevó la mano al pecho devolviendo el saludo de modo formal al pasar por su lado. - Sí, presentémonos ante el oficial al mando.

 - ¡Bean, por favor! - Khan tuvo que agarrarlo por la cintura y dejarle en el suelo, a un paso de distancia, para poder tomar algo de aire. - ¡Que ya no eres un crío, deja de achucharme!

 - Te quiero, tío Khan... - Volvió a abrazarle para separarse, ahora definitivamente, mirándolo a los ojos azul hielo. - ¡No sabes cómo me alegro de verte!

 - Me hago una idea. - Musitó entre la sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus preciosos hoyuelos. - Tus padres te envían recuerdos y algo más que ya os daré luego a ti y a tu hermano. - Agregó haciéndole un guiño.

 - ¿Bridies? *(empanadillas de carne picada típicas de escocia) – Preguntó relamiéndose. - Dámelas ya, el estirado de mi hermano no tiene por qué enterarse...

 - Eso no estaría bien, t'hy'la. - Le interrumpió el vulcano. - Seguro que tu madre las ha preparado con amor para ambos, no sería justo privar a Cayden de su degustación.

 - ¿Y tú, sobrino postizo? - Khan se acercó para revolver el escrupuloso peinado con raya a la izquierda que gastaba el médico. - ¿Probarás una?

 - ¿Qué? - El joven teniente se echó a reír a carcajadas. - Mi novio sigue siendo vegetariano, tío Khan...

 - Algo de carne seguro que ha probado. - Murmuró con picardía volviendo a guiñar uno de sus ojos azul pálido a su querido sobrino Bean.

 

          Los tres subieron al puente de mando donde Klaa acababa de presentarse al capitán Edward Quiroly. Tras lo sucedido a la USS Olympia, el comandante fue ascendido y reasignado a capitanear la USS Farragut-B.

 - ¡Vaya! - Exclamó Khan nada más verle. - ¿Han puesto al cargo a un “descerebrado”? - Bromeó echándole los brazos.

 - ¡Señor Black! - Dijo el nombre entre risas poniéndose en pie para recibirle. - ¡Un placer tenerle a bordo!

 - Espero que los tellaritas también se alegren de nuestra visita. - Carraspeó Klaa haciéndose a un lado, el capitán y su compañero de viaje se palmeaban las espaldas mutuamente, fundidos en un amistoso abrazo.

 - Esos narices de cerdo son muy pendencieros a la hora de negociar. - Comentó Bean con una mueca en su cara que recordaba bastante a la sonrisa tensa de su padre, el ingeniero Montgomery Scott.

 - Hemos estado tanteando el terreno, Khan. - Ahora Quiroly regresaba a su silla de capitán. - Cayden, Bean y Tuvok han llevado las negociaciones. A mí, la verdad, no me agrada demasiado la raza tellarita y el clima, ahí abajo, me resulta insufrible.

 - Alergias varias. - Intervino Tuvok. - Los distintos tipos de polen, ácaros, algunas comidas típicas de Tellar... A mi capitán le costaría una enfermedad tener que aterrizar en el planeta.

 - Entiendo. - El sobrehumano apoyó la mano en la espalda del vulcano. - Eres un buen médico, Tuvok, pero ¿para qué arriesgarse con algo así? Klaa y yo nos encargaremos de todo ahora. Para eso hemos venido.

 - ¡Lo cual no deja de ser un verdadero alivio! - Espetó Bean dándole un buen codazo a su hermano mayor.

      Cayden asintió, estaba de acuerdo. Los hermanos Scott eran hombres de acción, no de palabras. Y aunque el natural carácter pacificador del vulcano había sido muy útil a la hora de establecer relaciones con los tellaritas, su idiosincrasia, desprovista de la vileza del engaño, le impedía ser un buen negociador. El coronel Klaa, fiero guerrero klingon y su tío Khan, ex-príncipe de más de cuarenta naciones, lo harían infinitamente mejor. O al menos eso pensaban los dos morenitos escoceses.

 


	18. VIII: HELADO DE CHOCOLATE Y UNA SESIÓN DE FOTOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigue esta OVA especial en Extras... los capítulos extras de T'HY'LA... (Igual tendría que cambiarle el título) Nuestros protagonistas se enfrentan a una inminente guerra contra el Imperio Cardassiano; después de haber arreglado las cosas con los klingons tras la tragedia de Praxis, de haber conseguido que Rómulo se anexionase a la Federación, y de haber acabado con los últimos coletazos del Tal'Shiar y las facciones rebeldes de Kronos, la siempre frágil paz está a punto de romperse una vez más. Los cabeza de cuchara son la última amenaza.

**HELADO DE CHOCOLATE Y UNA SESIÓN DE FOTOS**

 

                                                                                                  Anton aguantó estoico todo lo que su padre tenía que decirle. El discurso de Pavel no era en absoluto ordenado; saltó de su declaración inicial, que ya le dejó fuera de combate, (¿cómo que él había matado a Christine Chapel?) al momento en el que sintió el tel *(vínculo) por primera vez con su madre, cuando ella estuvo en el vientre de dedushka *(abuelo) en el planeta Metafisto. Intentaba explicarle lo que supuso para él saberse comprometido a una niña que aún no había nacido. Luego se fue a la criogenización de Khan por parte del abuelo Bones; Anton ya sabía que éste cumplía órdenes de la flota y, a pesar de que dedushka y sa'mekh'al *(abuelo, en ruso y vulcano) trataron de convencer a su padre para que huyera, él no quiso y se dejó congelar.

 - Me quedé solo, con una niña de tres años que aún tendría que cresser mucho para llegar a ser mi esposa. - Pavel seguía mirándose los pies, le llamó la atención que los de su hijo eran algo más finos y de aspecto bastante más femenino que los suyos, probablemente herencia de Amy. - Dieron por finalissada la misión y regresamos a casa después de la muerte de los otros Jim y Spock, los del universo alternativo. Jim se trajo a Peter de Nuevo Vulcano, todos nos mudamos a la Tierra. Ya aquí, Sulu se hisso instrustor de vuelo y consintió en vivir conmigo pero no te equivoques, no éramos amantes. Yo tardé algo más en conseguir, grassias a Spock, un puesto como profesor en la Academia. Ahí empessó mi caída.

       Guardó silencio, sopesando qué debía contarle a Anton y cómo hacerlo. Levantó un poco la vista hasta alcanzar a vislumbrar a las manos de su hijo, las tenía entrelazadas sobre el regazo en un gesto bastante vulcano de paciente espera. Pavel tomó aire y siguió con su confesión.

 - Alcohol, drogas, sexo desenfrenado con desconossidos... Anton, yo... ¡No podía comunicarme con tu padre mientras estaba en el criotubo! ¡Me sentía tan solo, tan desgrassiado! La noche en la que condussía mi moto y choqué contra Christine, yo iba hasta arriba de anfetaminas y vodka, no había dormido en cuatro días. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que había pasado... y cuando lo supe ya era demasiado tarde. Tuve que irme de la Tierra. Vagué por ahí hasta dar con mis huesos en Kronos, el lugar que más temía de toda la Galaxia. La primera vess que vi a un klingon no entendía su lengua pero, por sus gestos, supe que quería violarme y destrossarme... Por eso entré al servissio de Assetbur: para ressibir mi castigo.

 - ¿Qué castigo, papa? - Preguntó con suavidad, su padre aún no había consentido en mirarle a los ojos.

 - Buscaba la expiassión para mis faltas, para todas las que había cometido. - Pavel tragó saliva de nuevo y cerró los puños con fuerza. - Yo hisse daño a todos, no sólo a Christine Chapel. Le hisse daño a Spock al traissionar su confiansa, él vio mi lado más oscuro y créeme, es algo que nadie debería ver. Hisse daño a Jim, rechassando su ayuda una y otra vess, igual que aparté de mí a Scott y a Nyota... a todo el mundo. A Bones... a él le robé lo que más amaba, se lo arrebaté para siempre, ¿entiendes? Y a Sulu... Ay, moy drug! *(mi amigo) – Tuvo que pasarse la mano por la nariz, una gota colgaba incómoda reflejando el llanto contenido. - Sulu fue al que más daño hisse... todos esos años utilissándolo, fui tan egoísta aprovechándome de lo que él sentía por mí... ¡Me comporté muy mal con Sulu, moy syn! *(hijo mío)

 - Pero todos te han perdonado, papa... - No quería hacerlo, no deseaba interrumpir su historia, pero aquellas lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de su padre eran demasiado. Anton estiró la mano y trató de secarlas con una caricia.

      El ruso sonrió al reconocer la compasión en el rostro de su hijo. Por fin levantó la barbilla y los ojos aguamarina se clavaron en sus iguales, empañados también con la emoción. Suspiró, profundamente, desde la boca del estómago.

 - En Kronos busqué pagar por mis delitos y lo hisse cada vess que tenía la oportunidad. Me dejé pisotear, golpear, morder y arañar, supliqué por la humillassión de verme sometido a un klingon. - Cerrando los párpados permaneció cara a cara frente a su hijo. - Permití que me follaran brutalmente hasta casi morir...

 - ¿Te ofrecías como esclavo sexual? - Anton recordó una conversación que había oído a sus tíos, Peter y Alex, cuando era más pequeño. En ella se metían con su padre por algo relacionado con la prostitución, o eso entendió. No pilló la broma entonces, ahora le parecía un poco macabra.

 - Estuve dos años hassiéndolo, sufriendo cada herida en silenssio, cada maldita vejassión, intentando hallar la pass en mi conssiensia. Tenía mucho que expurgar... pero Sarek, tu bisabuelo, me encontró en uno de sus viajes diplomáticos y descubrió lo que estaba pasando; acabó contándoselo todo a Assetbur y ella, para protegerme de mí mismo, me expulsó de su servissio. Terminé en aquella luna de Talax, Rinax se llamaba, trabajando como el único vigilante de la estassión de observassión sientífica... completamente solo.

 - Allí te encontraron la abuela Carol y el tío David, ella me lo contó. - Anton le lanzó una dulce sonrisa. - Dice que estabas hecho un ermitaño.

 - Da! *(sí) – Pavel le devolvió el gesto. - Tu tío me cortó el pelo y me afeitó, y tu abuela me engordó con sus asados y sus guisos. Poco a poco recuperé el aspecto de un ser humano. Luego tuvimos que huir de allí por una inundassión, la dichosa materia roja complicó las cosas... y nos encontramos por casualidad con Sulu, Peter y Alex. Yo había prometido a David traerlo a la Tierra para que conossiera a su padre, Jim, y tuve que cumplir con mi promesa. Pero antes, en la nave de Sulu, la Exsselsior, tuve una experienssia muy extraña. ¡Christine Chapel vino a visitarme... y me perdonó! Sé que te paresserá una locura pero... ¡Su fantasma se me aparessió para advertirme! Si no dejaba de sentirme culpable, de intentar castigarme por todo lo que hisse en el pasado, la cadena de mi dolor se me enrollaría al cuello y tiraría de mí hasta el mismísimo fondo. Tenía que cambiar.

       Hizo una pausa. Recapituló mentalmente si había omitido algo o si debía dar más detalles, negando con la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior, llegó a la conclusión de que aquello tendría que bastar.

 - Y cambié. Luego descongelamos a tu padre, te tuvimos a ti... el resto ya lo sabes. - Terminó aceleradamente, con prisa por subir al dormitorio y hacerse un ovillo entre los brazos de Sulu. - Bueno, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

 - Ahora no, estoy algo aturdido. Tengo que digerir todo eso. - Anton también sacudió la cabeza, igual que había hecho su padre. - Creo que empiezo a entender algunas cosas... Muchos de los silencios en vuestras conversaciones, como dijo el abuelo Bones, cada “no hablamos de eso” ahora tiene sentido. Pero papa...

 - Dime...

 - Jadzia me ama. No puedes comparar lo que tú te dejabas hacer por los klingons en Kronos, con lo dulce, maravilloso y cariñoso que es él conmigo.

 - Ni quiero hasserlo. Prefiero ignorar ssiertas cosas, tengo claro que es tu t'hy'la, tu novio... y eso es sufissiente.

 - ¿Drogas... alcohol...? - Anton abría los ojos de par en par. - ¿Sexo desenfrenado con desconocidos...? En serio, papa... y luego protestáis porque me vaya a un concierto sin deciros nada. Supongo que todos temen que acabe pareciéndome a ti...

 - Eres la versión mejorada del programa, Chekov punto ssero-dos... aunque no te confíes demasiado, los prinssipales fallos de diseño siguen ahí. - Intentó levantarse del sofá, quería irse a la cama de una vez pero el chico se había enganchado de su cuello.

 - Tú y papá teníais mucha oscuridad dentro, Sulu me lo dijo una vez, yo era muy pequeño. - Susurraba las palabras, su voz también era quebradiza. Acariciando la nuca de su padre lo besó en la mejilla. - Desde que estáis juntos los tres, vuestra oscuridad se ha transformado en luz.

      Pavel levantó las cejas, aquel pensamiento era hermoso pero no del todo real. Tanto él como su marido guardaban aún toneladas de oscuridad en su interior. Poniéndose en pie revolvió los rizos castaños de Anton y le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

 - Buenas noches, moy syn... *(hijo mío) – Dándole la espalda se encaminó a las escaleras. - Si tienes alguna duda, mañana me la preguntas. Me voy a dormir.

 - Está bien, ya cierro yo la casa. - Dijo levantándose del sofá para ir a la cocina y asegurarse de que la entrada trasera no quedase abierta.

         Mientras pulsaba la clave en la cerradura, Anton se quedó pensando en lo que habría supuesto para su padre, tener que aceptar que un klingon saliera con su único hijo. Luego recordó cómo Bones le había hablado de Christine Chapel, la mujer a la que amó antes de ser parte del tel *(vínculo) entre dedushka y sa'mekh'al. *(abuelo, en ruso y vulcano) Entonces McCoy le contó que la guapa enfermera, que por cierto se parecía muchísimo a Suzanne Woolcott, la bióloga marina casada con el doctor Oetker, había fallecido en un fatal accidente de tráfico... “ _Accidente_...” Se dijo. Desde luego entendía por qué su padre había tenido que marcharse a Kronos.

 - ¡Se cargó la familia! - Exclamó en voz baja buscando algo en el congelador, ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había abierto. - Pero todos le perdonaron... todos... Le quieren mucho... muchísimo...

      No se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía pero estaba abriendo un helado de chocolate de litro y medio, a punto de atacarlo con una cuchara sopera mientras hacía un puchero y unas lágrimas rebasaron los párpados para caer, como plomos, sobre la encimera de la cocina.

 - Moy papa! *(mi padre) – Susurró llenándose la boca con una buena cucharada de helado que le congeló el cerebro por unos segundos. - Ponfo mirann! *(improperio vulcano) – Espetó abriendo los ojos como platos.

 

                  Desde la partida de Khan y Klaa hacia el sistema Tellar aquella mañana, Jim no había salido de su despacho. Estaba muy preocupado por si durante su viaje sufrían un ataque cardassiano, afortunadamente los dos llegaron a su destino sanos y salvos. El rubio se alegró al ver quién capitaneaba la Farragut, nada menos que Edward Quiroly, y que los dos cachorros Scott también estaban a bordo. Hacía tiempo que no veía a los hijos de sus amigos, los saludó a todos efusivamente antes de pedir hablar con sus hombres en privado para darles las órdenes de la Flota.

 - Si habéis de ceder en algo, hacedlo, no os dejéis llevar por el orgullo. - Les aconsejó. - Perder algún trato de favor comercial no es nada comparado con tenerles como enemigos. Procurad firmar un pacto, una alianza con la Federación, asegurad las relaciones con los tellaritas para que no se les ocurra virar su política hacia Cardassia Prime. ¿Entendido?

 - Sí, señor. - Klaa asentía con expresión seria. - Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos.

 - Tranquilo Jim, no habrá problemas. - Afirmó Khan.

        El almirante Kirk apagó el monitor y salió al salón. Se quedó un momento plantado delante de las, cada vez más numerosas, fotografías del recibidor; ya empezaban a ocupar toda la pared de la escalera. Concretamente contemplaba una en la que aparecían Bones y Christine, compartiendo un trozo de su tufeen hushani *(pastel de boda) en Nuevo Vulcano, con sendas amplias sonrisas de enamorados. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y pensó en Pavel, no sabía bien por qué.

 - Sa-telsu... *(esposo) ¿Vienes a la cama? - Spock le llamaba desde la planta de arriba, no había utilizado el tel, *(vínculo) parecía bastante cansado.

 - Sí, mi amor. Subo enseguida, voy a cerrar el patio de atrás... - Respondió doblando hacia la cocina.

       Asomado al amplio ventanal, le pareció ver luz en la casa al otro lado de la calle. Alguien más estaba desvelado... _¿Mi niño?_ Se dijo a sí mismo saliendo a echar un vistazo más de cerca, no llevaba las gafas. Pero entonces descubrió que no era él, sino su nieto, Anton. Comía helado a dos carrillos con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Jim no dudó en saltar la verja y atravesar por el jardín hasta la puerta trasera de la cocina de Sulu. Golpeó con los nudillos en el cristal y, con una retorcida sonrisa, señaló la tarrina que el chico estaba vaciando.

 - ¿Me das una cucharada? - Le pidió guiñándole un ojo.

 - Dedushka... - Musitó pegando un respingo.

      En cuanto abrió la puerta se estrelló contra su abuelo como un camicace, perdiéndose entre sus brazos, hundiendo la cara en su pecho y llorando con amargura.

 - ¡Eh! - Exclamó sorprendido. - ¿Qué ocurre, tesoro mío? ¿Por qué lloras?

 - Papa... ha tenido... “la conversación” conmigo. - Hipaba, el llanto le oprimía el pecho. - Ahora lo sé todo... ahora entiendo tantas cosas...

      El rubio no supo qué decir, por una vez se había quedado sin palabras. Abrazó con todo su corazón a su nieto y le meció... igual que solía hacer con Pavel cuando era joven. _Mi niño_... pensó entristecido, imaginando lo duro que habría sido para él sincerarse al fin con su hijo.

 

 

                                                               Le costaba sonreír si no tenía motivos y los tellaritas no se los habían dado. Tal como esperaban, las negociaciones con aquel pueblo de humanoides porcinos estaban resultando exasperantes. Los habitantes de Tellar tienen, en efecto, el hábito de ser muy directos y habían hecho de la lucha verbal y de la argumentación su especialidad. Cada propuesta de la Federación era rebatida con feroz saña, no parecían llegar a ninguna parte, sus puntos de vista se distanciaban cada vez más. El Presidente tellarita propuso, para relajar los ánimos, cambiar de lugar la reunión. Klaa miró a Khan a su derecha y se obligó al gesto, su amigo sí que mostraba los hoyuelos a la par que asentía con la cabeza.

 - Desde luego, se hacen mejores negocios en la charca que delante de una taza de bahgol. *(té klingon que acostumbra a servirse durante las reuniones formales) – Dijo el superhumano cruzando los dedos a su espalda. Y ahí encontró Klaa un motivo para sonreír. - Vayan bajando ustedes al planeta, señores míos. - Añadió abandonando la sala de reuniones diplomáticas de la cubierta D. - Mi amigo y yo hemos de prepararnos antes.

      Cogiendo al klingon del brazo lo arrastró lejos de las miradas de sus anfitriones, camino de su camarote en la USS Farragut-B.

 - ¿Te has traído el bañador? - Susurró por el pasillo.

 - No pienso meterme en el barro con esos tipos, es repugnante. - Masculló el enorme klingon bastante molesto.

 - Imagina que es un jacuzzi, no hay más remedio. - Khan abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar primero.

 - Está bien. Ceder... sonreír... - Tomando al vuelo la prenda que el moreno le acababa de lanzar del interior de su maleta, renegó de nuevo. - ¡La diplomacia es un asco!

 - Sí, estoy de acuerdo. - Murmuró Khan pensando en la charca que les aguardaba. - Una verdadera porquería.

 

               Tuvok ladeó la cabeza cuarenta y cinco grados manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos almendrados de su t'hy'la. ¿Le estaba pidiendo aquello en serio?

 - Tu tío Khan y el coronel Klaa llevan ahora las conversaciones con los tellaritas, no debemos intervenir. - Opinó levantando su ceja derecha hasta hacerla desparecer bajo el perfecto flequillo.

 - Mi vida, ya sabes cómo se las gastan los klingons. ¿No es mejor que estés presente para calmar los ánimos en caso de necesidad? - Estaba mintiendo descaradamente, lo único que quería era pillar a su tío en una piscina de barro para hacerle fotos y enviarlas a sus padres en la Tierra. - Vamos, colócate esas bermudas y sígueme.

      Le había tirado a la cara un horrible bañador largo con estampado floral que sabía quedaría ridículo en su serio y formal novio vulcano. Las fotografías serían todo un éxito entre las de la familia: las más divertidas.

 

               Entretanto Klaa ya había renunciado a obtener grandes beneficios con el comercio de meletio, mineral que los tellaritas compraban en exclusiva al gobierno de Kronos, ahora solamente deseaba mantener las relaciones comerciales sin pérdidas y afianzar la “amistad” con aquellos cerdos.

 - Sería suficiente si se comprometiesen ustedes a no hacer tratos con Cardassia Prime. - Buscaba a su espalda una toalla en la que poder limpiarse las manos, le picaba la nariz y no quería mancharse la cara de barro. - ¿Cuenta mi Emperatriz, la honorable y sabia Azetbur, con la exclusividad en sus tratos, señores?

 - Buenas tardes, esperamos no molestar. - Tuvok inclinaba la cabeza en una reverencia, su pareja, el teniente Scott, le seguía de cerca con la cámara de fotos en una mano y una toalla en la otra. Quitándose las chancletas esperó a ser admitido para compartir el lodo.

 - La charca ha sido reservada... - Respondió el presidente tellar. - Pero quédese, joven amigo vulcaniano, su opinión lógica será bien apreciada.

 - Hablando de eso... - Khan sonrió de oreja a oreja, durante un segundo, posando para uno de los clicks de la cámara de Bean. - Me gustaría que todos oyésemos lo que este inteligente vulcano opina sobre la expansión del Imperio Cardassiano. Ven, siéntate aquí, sobrino.

 - ¿Son parientes? - Preguntó curioso uno de los tellaritas.

 - Los Scott son de la familia, sí. - Afirmó el sobrehumano ayudando a Tuvok a entrar al barro sin resbalar. - Bonito traje de baño, por cierto.

 - Lesek. *(gracias) – Agradeció el médico. - Si puedo serles de alguna utilidad...

 - Hablábamos de continuar comerciando en exclusiva con Kronos, joven doctor. - Intervino el presidente tellar. - No de los cardassianos, inspector Khan.

 - Son ustedes uno de los cuatro pueblos fundadores de la Federación de Planetas Unidos, al igual que el mío, caballeros. - Tuvok miró a los pequeños ojos hundidos en grueso pellejo de los tellaritas, aquella especie tampoco era de su agrado. - ¿Serían capaces de abandonar los ideales de paz y mutua colaboración para el progreso, cambiándolos por una obediencia ciega al Comando Central cardassiano? Eso supondría renunciar a su libertad.

 - A cambio de seguridad, doctor. - El Presidente le observaba con una fría mirada por encima de su nariz respingona. - ¡Queremos perdurar! Como cualquier pueblo... Tal vez se haya acabado el dominio de la Federación. Tal vez sea la hora de Cardassia, caballeros.

 - ¡La Flota Estelar es muy capaz de hacer frente al ejército enemigo y proteger el sistema Tellar de los cabeza de cuchara si hace falta! - Klaa se sentía herido en su orgullo de klingon. - Si hay una guerra... Ka'pla! *(la victoria será nuestra) - Remató golpeándose el pecho con el puño.

 - Por supuesto, amigo mío... - Khan le puso la mano en la espalda haciendo que se tranquilizase. - Aunque esa no es la cuestión, me temo.

 - Tío Khan... - Bean llamaba su atención desde el otro extremo de la charca para sacarle una fotografía más. El moreno sonrió de nuevo dejando asomar dos dedos con forma de uve por detrás de la cabeza de su compañero. - ¡Ésta es buena!

 - ¿Y cuál es la cuestión, inspector Khan? - Inquirió el tellarita sentado junto al presidente.

 - Como bien ha recordado Tuvok, hace casi trescientos años, tellaritas, adorianos, humanos y vulcanos, se reunieron (gracias a los valerosos esfuerzos de Jonathan Archer por alcanzar la paz y la estabilidad de la que hemos disfrutado hasta hoy) para inscribir su firma en la Carta de la Federación por la cual nos regimos todos sus miembros. - Su voz pausada y su acento británico hicieron que sus anfitriones enmudecieran al escucharle. - La pregunta no es si consideran que ha llegado el final de la Era que ustedes mismos iniciaron... - Hizo una pausa dramática, hasta Bean había dejado el click de su cámara por un momento. - La cuestión es, señores... ¿traicionarán ustedes las “Siete Garantías” *(Constitución de la Federación) que ayudaron a propugnar?

        El silencio se tornó más espeso que el barro, Khan puede que hubiese estado congelado en su nave rumbo a ninguna parte en aquella época, pero conocía bien la historia y sabía que una cosa tan seria, tan grave como la traición a los más profundos principios, era algo que ni un tellarita pasaría por alto.

 - Puede decirle a la honorable Emperatriz Azetbur que seguiremos tratando por el meletio con el pueblo klingon en exclusividad. - Afirmó el presidente tellarita. - Aunque con el Sistema Nirshtoryehat vulnerable... he oído lo de la Olympia, tal vez no sea suficiente para su amada victoria, coronel Klaa.

 - La Muralla de Chekov nos protege de momento, señoría. - El klingon hizo por levantarse, tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro de Khan para conseguir despegarse de aquella suciedad. - Y estoy convencido de que mi consuegro ya tendrá alguna idea para remendar las defensas de nuestras naves.

 - Consuegro... ¿Su marido el ingeniero? ¡No me diga que está también emparentado con su compañero! - El tellarita sentado a la derecha de su presidente se echó a reír apuntando a Khan con sus zarpas embarradas. - ¿Hay alguien aquí, que no sea tellarita, con quien no comparta usted lazos familiares?

 - Nuestros hijos son pareja. - Sonrió el sobrehumano. - Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Klaa. Mi esposo seguramente ya tendrá más de una idea en su genial cabecita rusa.

 - Bien, caballeros. - Tuvok también se puso en pie, el estampado floral de sus bermudas y todo su cuerpo hasta los pezones, estaban cubiertos por la viscosa porquería del baño. - Nos veremos más tarde, durante la cena que mi capitán ha tenido a bien organizar en su honor.

 - Acudiremos a esa recepción en su nave ya que no osa poner un pie en nuestro planeta. - El presidente, con un ademán de su mano derecha, consentía para que sus invitados abandonasen la charca.

 - Sus alergias... - Murmuró Tuvok con el rostro algo verdoso, dejando que Bean le enrollase la toalla a la cintura.

 - Lo comprendemos, hay hombres débiles en todas partes. Salvo tal vez en su extensa familia, inspector Khan. - Bromeó el tellarita a la derecha de su presidente.

 - Es probable. Todos estamos emparentados con el almirante Kirk. - El sobrehumano dejó caer el nombre observando la reacción de temor y sorpresa entre los tellaritas, la fama de su jefe trascendía fronteras por toda la Galaxia.

 - Tío Jim les envía saludos, por cierto. - Bean les apuntaba con su cámara de fotos. - ¿Una sonrisa para la posteridad, caballeros?

 

 

                                                             Se había acoplado a su cuerpo como una lapa, echando el culo hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda, doblando las rodillas y sujetando el brazo que rodeaba su pecho con ambas manos. Suspiró mirando a la ranita verde sobre la cómoda. Khan no estaba en casa, podía ver los ojos saltones brillando entre la penumbra desde la almohada.

 - Moy drug... *(amigo mío) – Musitó en un suspiro.

 - Estoy aquí. - Respondió él como solía hacer. - ¿Ha sido demasiado duro, Pasha? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que hablemos?

 - Niet! *(no) – Protestó. - Ya he hablado bastante...

 - ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? - Quiso saber, su pequeña rosa blanca también le preocupaba.

 - Me quiere mucho. Ha comprendido lo que me llevó a Kronos, por primera vess... - Se giró de golpe, provocando que al japonés le diese un tirón en el hombro y recibiendo un rodillazo en las costillas. Estaban en paz. - Ay! Hikaru, si Anton no me pierde el respeto con todo lo que le he contado creo que ya no lo hará nunca.

 - Vamos, rosa mía... - Rió entre dientes. - ¿Perderte el respeto? Siempre has sido el único capaz de imponerse con él. Sólo te hacía caso a ti cuando se emperraba en algo y teníamos que regañarle, ni a mí, ni a Khan. ¿Crees que va a cambiar lo que siente hacia ti por algo que...? Por algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo...

      Pavel estaba llorando. No podía controlarse, las lágrimas empezaban a empapar la funda de la almohada. Sulu lo besó en los labios, en la frente, en los párpados. Secó con su propia mejilla las de su amante y, mirándolo a los ojos aguamarina empañados y algo turbios, se aseguró de que pudiese escucharle bien.

 - Te quiere. Te quiere mucho. - Repitió. - Tú mismo lo has dicho. Lo sabes. Tu hijo te quiere con locura. Además, es igual que tú...

 - Ah... ah... Sulu. - Negó con la cabeza sorbiéndose la nariz. - Anton es mejor que yo, es la versión punto dos. ¿Y sabes? - Acercándose de nuevo a los labios del japonés, lo besó. - Eso voy a hasser. ¡Una versión mejorada del Sistema Nirshtoryehat!

 - Me alegro... - Sulu reía entre los brazos de Pavel, ahora el ruso le atenazaba además con sus piernas. - Ten cuidado ahí o acabarás clavándome algo... - Se refería a las rodillas pero un repentino apretón, del cuerpo del otro hacia el suyo, le hizo gemir. - Mmm... bueno... clávame lo que tú quieras, Pasha...

 


	19. IX: HABLANDO, SOLOS TÚ Y YO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta la canción, me hizo pensar en estos dos la primera vez que la oí. Anton y Jadzia forman una pareja peculiar, algo insólita. Los klingon no llevan demasiado tiempo en la Federación, no es muy habitual ver una relación mixta y menos del mismo sexo. Imagino a los dos muchachos apartados de sus compañeros de clase, acostumbrados a recibir miradas de extrañeza y a escuchar críticas sobre su especial amor, tanto por parte de sus colegas estudiantes como de los adultos que les rodean. Un klingon y un humano... que además es un octavo vulcano... ¿Podrá salir bien semejante rara mezcla?

 

[ **HABLANDO, SOLOS TÚ Y YO** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzjxxcXmop4)

 

                                                                                   De pie allí plantado, con el tazón en una mano, Anton mareaba los cereales con la cucharilla sin probar un solo bocado; tenía la mirada perdida en el trozo de cielo azulado que se avistaba por la ventana de la cocina. Sulu se comía un bol de arroz con nato *(soja fermentada) y clara de huevo. Manejaba con habilidad los palillos, sentado, con los pies colgando, sobre la parte de la encimera que daba al salón a modo de barra. El japonés se entretenía en ver cómo padre e hijo evitaban rozarse, o mirarse siquiera, en un extraño baile mientras Pavel intentaba hacer café.

 - ¿Qué tipo de drogas? - Preguntó Anton de repente. - Mencionaste las anfetaminas, ¿algo más?

 - Anton, termina el desayuno o llegarás tarde a la Academia. - Respondió Sulu, al ver que su amada rosa blanca palidecía algo más de lo normal.

 - Dijiste que si tenía alguna duda te podía preguntar, pues bien: ¿qué otras drogas? - Insistió el chico girándose para mirar a su padre que seguía pasmado delante de la cafetera.

 - Alussinógenas, estimulantes, sedantes... de todo un poco. - Mascaba las palabras, con la vista fija en el chorro negro que destilaba la máquina. - No me acuerdo, moy syn... *(hijo mío) ¿Qué importanssia tiene? Sólo quería evadirme...

 - ¡Tiene mucha importancia! ¿Estuviste años consumiendo? Tu cerebro estará afectado por todo eso. - Anton dejó los cereales en el fregadero y, acercándose a su padre, le dio un pequeño capirotazo de los de su abuelo Bones. - ¿Quién dice que lo de tu telequinesia no haya tenido que ver?

 - Tú no tomas drogas y también tienes ese poder. - Sulu saltó de la encimera para interrumpir aquella conversación. Señaló a sus dos rosas con los palillos poniéndose serio. - ¿Quieres dejar a tu padre en paz y marcharte a clase de una vez?

 - Herencia y ambiente, Sulu, ambos factores influyen en... - Anton intentaba explicarle a dónde quería llegar y por qué le parecía crucial saber qué se había metido exactamente su padre.

 - ¡Vete de una vez! - El japonés lo emperchó del jersey rojo y lo echó, literalmente, de la cocina. - ¡Y promete que nunca probarás las drogas! - Le gritó enojado.

 - Sabiendo lo que le han hecho a su cabeza me mantendré alejado, no temas. - Anton, señalando a su padre con un gesto de su cabeza, sonreía con la característica boca torcida de los Kirk mientras se acercaba al furioso Sulu para darle un beso en la mejilla. - Lo prometo, otôsan. *(papá en japonés)

      Muy pocas veces le llamaba así, estaba acostumbrado a escucharles decir “Sulu” a sus padres desde siempre, pero de vez en cuando, si quería derretir su corazón, usaba la palabra japonesa que le abría cualquier puerta. Una palabra que había aprendido de su hermana Demora.

 - Lárgate, zubutoi. *(sinvergüenza) - El enfado había desaparecido, una tierna sonrisa ocupaba su lugar en la cara de Sulu. - Y ten cuidado por ahí... - Añadió acariciándole los rizos mientras se iba.

          No tardó ni cinco segundos. Pulsó el botón que apagaba la cafetera y se lanzó a los brazos de su amante buscando el amor y la comprensión que siempre le brindaba. El jardinero tuvo que acomodar los rizos entre su cuello y su barbilla, los pelos de Pavel le hacían cosquillas en la nariz.

 - Por lo menos todo esto ha servido para mantenerlo alejado de los estupefassientes... - Murmuró besando aquella prominente nuez a la vista.

 - Así me gusta Pasha... - Estaba a punto de soltar un gemino. - Que te centres en lo positivo de las cosas.

 

                         De camino se encontró con Jadzia y, después de un fuerte abrazo y unos cuantos besos, quince horas separados se les había hecho eterno, continuaron juntos hacia la Academia. Y tuvieron que apretar el paso, los autobuses habían descargado ya en el patio cuando llegaron, todos los alumnos subían las escalinatas. Anton le contó a su novio, brevemente, la conversación que había mantenido con su padre la noche anterior.

 - Dijo que solamente quería evadirse. - Hablaba del tema “drogas”, aquello realmente le traía de cabeza. - Olvidar el dolor, la soledad, la ausencia de mi padre, que mi madre fuese una niña... todo eso.

 - Debió ser muy duro para él. - El klingon se paró en mitad de la escalera durante un instante. Ahora entendía por qué su futuro suegro le miraba como le miraba. - Esclavo sexual en Kronos... - Murmuró.

 - Eso puedo entenderlo, deseaba expiar su culpa. Pero drogarse... destrozarse la mente así. ¡Es un genio! - Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, agarrándole el brazo derecho a Jadzia al tiempo que alzaba la voz. - ¡Es como si tú te dedicases a matar cada uno de tus nervios y hacer inútiles todos tus músculos! Estropear un recurso tan valioso como el intelecto no es lógico.

 - Hablas desde tu octavo vulcano, Anton. - El muchacho apartó la mano de su novio con una caricia en el dorso. - Una parte de ti muy importante, de la cual tu padre carece. ¿Y de verdad piensas que mi recurso más valioso son los músculos? - Ahora le miraba con algo de furia en los ojos grisáceos. - ¿Es eso todo lo que soy? ¿Un fortachón?

 - Llego tarde al hangar de pruebas, hoy por fin me toca el simulador de vuelo. - Anton sonrió de medio lado y le besó en la frente, sobre las marcas de su raza. Estaba dos escalones más arriba y no tuvo que ponerse de puntillas. - _Te veo en el descanso, Orión mío_. - Pensó usando el vínculo.

 - Sí claro... mi recurso más valioso... - Jadzia se quedó allí un momento viendo desaparecer a su novio por los pasillos de la Academia. Estiró su brazo y apretó sacando bíceps, una bola de músculo apareció sin apenas esfuerzo. - HoS! *(fuerza, klingon) – Exclamó sonriendo con sus dientes afilados.

 

                    Dejó la mochila tirada en el suelo nada más entrar al hangar y se dirigió apresuradamente al enorme aparato con forma de media lanzadera. Solamente la cabina con los mandos, el resto no era preciso en las simulaciones. Estaba deseando sentarse allí. Hasta ahora no se lo habían permitido, centrando su formación académica en estudios de física avanzada, matemáticas, electrónica, historia, lingüística y música. ¡Tanto aprender a tocar el violín y el piano le tenían harto! ¡Era el hijo de Amy Kirk, la mejor piloto de la Flota, por todos los dioses! Ahora que había crecido unos centímetros más, sus tutores escolares ya no tenían excusa para no apuntarlo a clases prácticas de vuelo.

 - ¡Vaya! ¡Menudos ánimos traes, chaval! - El instructor vio pasar una sombra a su lado mientras ajustaba los parámetros de la simulación, no llegó a verle la cara, sólo unos mechones de rizos castaños que le parecieron familiares. - Soy Antaak, de la casa de Schuck y estoy encantado de tener al fin un alumno que demuestra verdadero entusiasmo a la hora de pilotar.

 - Yo soy Anton Sarek Singh Chekov, tengo quince años y me muero por volar. - Había asomado la cara por la ventanilla del simulador, se echó a reír cuando vio al profesor klingon con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - Sí, Amanda Kirk es mi madre, supongo que lo llevo en la sangre.

 - Chekov... - Pronunció el nombre y carraspeó, un nudo de vergüenza se le embrolló en la garganta. - Siéntese a los mandos y siga mis instrucciones. Si de verdad lo lleva en los genes no le será difícil aprobar mi asignatura.

 

                           Durante el descanso, entre la multitud de jóvenes que charlaban y reían disfrutando del almuerzo, buscó a la sombra de los naranjos; sabía que a Jadzia le incomodaba el sol y estaría debajo de alguno de ellos. Corrió a acurrucarse a su lado, su novio comía a solas un sándwich de mantequilla y gagh hervidos, algunos gusanos se le escurrían entre el pan, no era algo agradable de ver para los humanos.

 - ¿Quieres un mordisco? - Le ofreció sabiendo la respuesta, a veces era un poco sádico con Anton.

 - Ni hablar... y no me beses hasta que te hayas lavado los dientes. - Dijo con cara de asco, sacando de su mochila un bocadillo de pollo y mayonesa.

 - ¿Qué tal tu clase con Antaak? - Le sonrió Jadzia. - Es un buen profesor, a mí me ha enseñado mucho.

 - Nada mal. - Respondió encogiendo los hombros. - Sólo me he estrellado un par de veces. Me cuesta coordinar, ya sabes.

 - No, no sé. - Su tono de voz sonaba a puro sarcasmo. - Igual porque como sólo soy un montón de músculos...

 - Y dos kilos de rencor. - Sonrió arrugando la nariz, su novio le miraba desde arriba. - No eres tonto pero tampoco un genio, Jadzia. Moy papa *(mi padre) sí lo es, siempre lo ha sido, y aun sabiéndolo se drogó, alteró su mente... no lo entiendo.

 - ¿Sigues con eso? - Volvió a dar un mordisco a su sándwich y tuvo que sorber, uno de los gagh se quedó colgando por fuera de sus labios.

 - A veces me pregunto qué hago contigo... - De nuevo su cara de asco más genuina. - Oye, si es cierto que los klingons sois tan fieros y salvajes en el sexo... ¿de dónde has sacado tú toda tu ternura? Y deja el sándwich a un lado para contestar, por favor.

 - Una cosa es el instinto, que está ahí, naturalmente, y otra la voluntad. - Jadzia engulló el último bocado de su peculiar almuerzo y masticó bien antes de tragar. - ¿Tienes refresco de cola, de ese que fabrica Scott?

 - Sí, espera... - Buceó en su mochila hasta dar con una lata. - Toma. Límpiate ahí... te ha quedado una cabeza de gusano entre los dientes. Así que básicamente, lo que me estás diciendo, es que sí tienes el impulso de ser un animal conmigo en la cama pero que lo reprimes.

 - Como los vulcanos con sus emociones, aunque no me resulte tan difícil. - Dio un buen sorbo al refresco antes de continuar. - Te tengo en mi cabeza además de en mi corazón, ¿cómo iba a dejarme llevar por un instinto primitivo y hacerle daño a lo que más amo en el universo? ¡Ah, esta bebida está buenísima! Scott debería comercializarla, sacarla de su garaje... tendría mucho éxito.

 - ¡Eso mismo pienso yo! Pero Scotty dice que aún no está lista, que no es “coca-cola” todavía. - Anton sonrió, su novio le amaba de verdad. - Lleva años peleándose por dar con la fórmula exacta, no le hables del tema, suele perder los nervios.

 

                          Despedirse al atardecer era lo peor. ¿Hasta cuándo tendrían que seguir durmiendo separados? La estúpida costumbre klingon de que el primogénito debía “guardar la casa” hasta el regreso del cabeza de familia... Anton protestó de nuevo por ello.

 - Cuando está tu padre, sí puedo quedarme a dormir contigo pero si él falta, no puedes permitir a ningún hombre entrar a tu vivienda. ¿Hay algo más absurdo? - Se cruzó de brazos mientras refunfuñaba, aquella norma le sacaba de quicio.

 - Es la ley... - Jadzia intentaba ser paciente.

 - ¡Esto no es Kronos! - Le espetó de pronto.

 - Te veré mañana, estrella mía. - Apretándolo entre los brazos con fuerza, besó su coronilla rizada.

 - No me gusta. Quiero dormir contigo. - Rezongó mimoso.

 - Lo que no quieres es entrar a tu casa y volver a discutir con tu padre por lo de las drogas. Deberías hacer caso a Sulu y olvidar el tema. - Jadzia bajaba y subía sus manos por los brazos de Anton en una caricia. Empezaba a refrescar, allí en el porche de la casa del japonés.

 - Hikaru tiene razón. Mi padre es como es. - Se encogió de hombros. - No importa si por haber consumido durante años o si ya venía así de fábrica... Es raro, hay que aceptarlo.

 - Tú sí que eres raro. - Rió el klingon. - Te obsesionas siempre por las cosas más extrañas, intentas ser lógico pero eres totalmente impulsivo: quieres ser piloto, explorador, ingeniero e inventor como tu padre, músico en un grupo, capitán de nave estelar, médico como tu abuelo y tu tío...

 - Lo sé, tarde o temprano tendré que elegir camino pero... - Girando el cuello se acercó para besarle. - Jadzia, lo único que me importa es andar ese camino contigo.

       Al fundir sus labios en la cálida caricia, sus mentes quedaron unidas: podían sentir lo que el otro sentía, escuchar sus más profundos pensamientos... y algo que captó el klingon en la cabeza de Anton le hizo romper el beso, mordiendo sin querer la amada carne. Un hilo de sangre roja corría por la pálida barbilla, Jadzia sacó la lengua y lamió el débil rastro así como la herida.

 - Lo siento, es que... - Trató torpemente de disculparse, aún tenía en el cerebro aquella imagen tan esperpéntica. - ¿Te he hecho daño?

 - Un mordisco de nada, no tiene importancia. - Respondió ignorante de lo que su novio había visto. Al separarse, sus mentes ya no se escuchaban. - Puedes ser un poco fiero conmigo de vez en cuando, no me voy a morir por eso.

 - Sabe a hierro... - Murmuró algo aturdido. - Tu sangre.

 - ¿Y a qué sabe la tuya? - Quiso experimentar curioso. - Vamos, muérdete un poco, quiero probarlo de tu boca también.

       El klingon obedeció. Aquellos ojos aguamarina, tan enormes y brillantes, le eran irresistibles si su novio le pedía algo con cara de cachorrillo abandonado. Cuando el espeso líquido violeta brotó de su labio, cerró los ojos. La caricia de la lengua de Anton no tardó en llegar.

 - Mmm... - Degustó a milímetros de su boca. - Otro mineral, además del hierro... ¿Silicio? - Jadzia asentía, Anton estaba descifrando la química de su sangre. - Mi amor... ¡Tienes las venas llenas de amatista! _Eres precioso... por dentro... y por fuera..._ \- Ahora acariciaba las marcas de su raza en la frente, pudiendo compartir el tel. *(vínculo)

 - ¿Qué es esto? - Gritó al sentir de nuevo aquella imagen mental que le trastornó. - ¡Responde! - Le zarandeó tomándolo por los brazos.

      Anton le miraba asustado, los dedos clavados en la piel dejarían marcas. ¿De qué estaba hablando Jadzia? No entendía nada...

 - He visto a tu padre en... no a Chekov, al otro... Khan... golpeando a tu abuelo Kirk y aplastando la cabeza de un oficial de alto rango entre sus manos... y luego la de un klingon... - Dándose cuenta de que estaba haciéndole daño, le soltó. - Sé que mató a B'Etor, mi padre me lo dijo, lo hizo apretando con sus propias manos hasta romperle el cráneo. Ese traidor se lo merecía pero... ¿quién es el hombre de la Flota al que mató del mismo modo? ¿Y la mujer rubia que chillaba llorando? ¡Tu abuelo estaba allí... Jim Kirk... y no lo impidió!

 - El almirante Alexander Marcus. - Pronunció el nombre con la voz rota. Así que era eso: imágenes de lo que Khan le había contado, filtradas en la breve fusión mental. Ni siquiera era consciente de haber pensado en ello.

 - El abuelo de tu tío... ¿Tu padre mató al abuelo de tu tío David? La mujer rubia debía ser Carol, su madre... - Jadzia estaba realmente desconcertado.

 - Es una historia muy larga, ya te la contaré otro día. - Trató de acercarse a su novio, acariciarle, calmarlo... su mano fue apartada con un aspaviento.

 - ¿Cómo la conoces tú? - Le chilló con enojo. - El señor Chekov no ha sido el único en tener una “conversación” contigo... ¿Me equivoco? Khan también lo ha hecho.

 - Fue el día de mi cumpleaños... - Admitió cabizbajo.

 - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Siempre tan reservado. - Se quejó del carácter introvertido de Anton. - ¿Qué te ha contado tu padre? ¡Por Kahless, dímelo! *(personaje fundamental de la mitología Klingon) – Posando las manos sobre los hombros de Anton, buscó su mirada. - Estrella mía... ¿Qué era eso que he visto?

 - A [Khan Noonien Singh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-gkvrkvH_Q) acabando con el loco que le despertó para empezar una guerra contra el Imperio Klingon. - Respondió abrazándose a su pecho. - No sabía cómo decirte... Es mi historia también, la historia de mi familia. Me daba miedo que si conocías todos los detalles, si supieras realmente de dónde vengo... ya no quisieras salir conmigo.

        Jadzia lo apartó un momento, negando con la cabeza a la par que lo miraba de arriba abajo. ¿Quién era aquel chico en realidad y por qué se sentía tan unido a él? Ahora sabía que uno de sus padres, el insólito señor Chekov, se había dedicado por un tiempo, en Kronos, a ofrecerse como esclavo sexual para divertimento de los más fieros y depravados especímenes de su raza; y que su otro padre, el sobrehumano Khan que un día fuera el mejor de los tiranos en la Tierra, había dado muerte con sus propias manos al abuelo de su tío David; y para rematar estaba lo de Amanda Kirk, “la cazadora,” como era conocida en todo el cuadrante Delta, una soldado implacable que compartía su vida con Ne'mah, la fiera guerrera romulana íntima amiga de su propia madre.

 - Me gustan las mezclas raras... - Se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro, volviendo a abrazar el cuerpecillo enclenque de su guapo novio. - Tienes que hacer pesas, estrella mía. Yo te ayudaré a ponerte fuerte.

 - ¿No te importa nada, mi historia? ¿Te acuerdas del temblor que provoqué con mi Pon farr al interaccionar con mi telequinesia? - Anton apretaba el jersey negro de Jadzia con los puños, levantando la voz. - ¿Es que no te asusta ver la clase de monstruo en la que me voy a convertir?

 - No, un klingon no tiene miedo a nada. - Buscó los nerviosos labios y los dibujó con la punta de su lengua en una caricia. - QaparHa'qu', *(te quiero) Anton. Si te vas a transformar en lo que sea, yo estaré ahí, a tu lado. Lo he jurado en lengua vulcana, ¿recuerdas?

 - Terau ek'wak... *(juntos por siempre) – Musitó Anton con dulzura.

 - Y un klingon no falta a su palabra. - Remató con voz grave y solemne.

        Estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años, su MajQa *(ceremonia de iniciación klingon) se acercaba. Probablemente en cuanto su padre regresara del sistema tellar le llevaría a Kronos, el planeta natal de su raza, para dejarle solo a los piés del volcán No'Mat en el interior de las cuevas de lava. Allí daría el paso a la edad adulta. Jadzia desconocía qué visiones le hará tener el calor, las enseñanzas que extraiga de ellas serán sólo para él, no habrá de compartirlas ni con su padres ni con su pareja... aunque, si Anton aceptara convertirse en su r'uustai *(hermano guerrero) podría contarle todo, igual que había hecho él. De todos modos, con el tel, *(vínculo) acabaría por enterarse tarde o temprano. _Es algo de lo que debo prevenir a mi padre_ , pensó. Mezclar las culturas klingon y vulcana, no iba a ser nada sencillo.

 

                       Seguían abrazados en el porche cuando las estrellas empezaron a asomar, Pavel les miraba desde la pequeña ventana del sótano. Podía verles de pies a cabeza desde su peculiar perspectiva, los de Jadzia, dentro de sus botas, eran enormes comparados con los finos y descalzos de su hijo. Había estado escuchando casi toda la conversación.

 - ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? - Hikaru se sorprendió de encontrarlo encaramado a la estantería como si fuese una araña.

 - Ssshhh... Sulu. - Cerrando con cuidado la ventana saltó al suelo y corrió a taparle la boca. - Los chicos están ahí fuera.

 - Lo sé, llevan horas despidiéndose. - El japonés se echó a reír, no era el único que había estado espiando.

 - Moy syn *(mi hijo) es un tipo con suerte, Jadssia le ama de verdad. - Pavel le agarró por la cintura y buscó la boca para besarla y morder el labio inferior con ternura. - Con todo lo que sabe de nosotros y no ha salido corriendo...

 - Vamos a cenar, rosa mía. - Devolvió el mordisco y añadió un buen apretón en la nalga izquierda de Pavel, levantando poco a poco la mano, colándola por debajo de la camiseta gris hasta rozarle el tatuaje con forma de trisquel. - Creo que Jadzia ya se ha ido y Anton ha entrado en casa.

 

 

                                                           A cientos de miles de parsecs de distancia, una nave envuelta en misteriosa oscuridad, orbitaba en torno a una estrella en formación dentro de la nebulosa Cabeza de Caballo. Habían vuelto allí después de lo ocurrido con la Olympia. En el puente de mando, Apolo desconectaba las imágenes de la pantalla pulsando uno de los botones de su trono. Girando la silla dorada hacia la izquierda, buscó la complicidad en la mirada de su hermana gemela, Artemisa asentía con austeridad.

 - Capitán, la estrella ya casi está completa. - Atenea atravesó las puertas del turbo ascensor como una exhalación, venía envuelta en uno de sus peplos azul cielo y pisaba fuerte con sus sandalias doradas. - He logrado acelerar considerablemente el proceso, las instrucciones de padre fueron muy precisas: todo debe estar a punto para el MajQa de Jadzia. *(ceremonia klingon de iniciación a la edad adulta)

 - ¿Pongo rumbo a Kronos, señor? - Consultó Hércules, prudente antes de maniobrar.

 - No... - Apolo levantó su mano derecha deteniendo al piloto. - ¿Ves esa nube de polvo estelar que empieza a compactarse alrededor de la nueva estrella? Posiciona la Pantheion en línea con su epicentro, hay algo que debemos colocar en su interior.

 - Está bien, pero desde Orión tardaremos bastante en alcanzar el planeta klingon. Para empezar habrá que atravesar la nebulosa en la que nos encontramos y luego la otra que la contiene... a no ser que prefieras dar un rodeo por Sirio y entrar en velocidad de curvatura, crear un agujero negro y... - El de la cabeza leonada se quejaba, como siempre, de las complicadas órdenes de su hermano mayor.

 - Haz lo que Apolo dice y no temas. - La diosa de la caza le interrumpió, se había acercado a enredar los dedos en los ensortijados cabellos del navegante. - Llegaremos a tiempo a esas infernales cuevas de lava y Cassandra inspirará la visión del muchacho.

 - ¿La inspirará? - Apolo se puso en pie, dejando atrás la silla de mando encaminó sus pasos al frente, pasando junto a Ares para acercarse al monitor principal. - Haremos mucho más, hermanita. ¡Aquiles y Troilo, juntos, vencerán a los cardassianos!

 - ¡Condenados cabeza de cuchara! - El dios de la guerra golpeó, con el puño cerrado, la pantalla de su consola. - ¡Ni siquiera tienen dioses, estúpidos reptiles venidos a más!

 - Luego son ciertos los rumores, se avecina una guerra... - Farfulló Hércules, odiaba ser el último en enterarse de las novedades. - Ya estamos alineados. ¿Qué vas a dejar caer ahí, Apolo?

      El rubio de ojos azules sonrió con la boca torcida, un haz de luz partió del vientre de la Pantheion formando una bola brillante que quedó atrapada en el núcleo de aquel futuro planeta.

 - El recipiente adecuado... - Susurró. Sabía que Cassie ya había soltado la carga de la bodega. - Bien, Herc, ahora sí: rumbo a Kronos. Puedes rodear la nebulosa si te da la gana, no me importa. Tenemos dos semanas para esa ceremonia klingon de paso a la edad adulta. ¿Alguien más tiene hambre? Me apetece un sándwich de pollo...

 - ¿No prefieres gagh con mantequilla? - Bromeó Artemisa.

 - Gusanos de serpiente con grasa de leche de vaca batida... - Apolo puso cara de repugnancia. - ¡Pues sí va a ser verdad que a ese chico le gustan las mezclas raras!

 - Hacen buena pareja: fuerza e inteligencia. - Atenea parecía conmovida, cualquiera hubiese dicho que lo estaba al ver el brillo especial en sus ojos glaucos. - Tienes razón, hermano. Troilo y Aquiles, juntos, serán invencibles.

 - Mi fría, virgen y sabia hermanita... - El rubio le acarició uno de los bucles dorados que le caían en cascada, sobre la nuca, desde su alto recogido. - No cambies nunca, me desconcertaría.

         Artemisa se echó a reír disimuladamente, tapándose la boca con la mano. No quería enemistarse con su hermana. Siguió los pasos de Apolo hacia el turbo ascensor y dejó que él la apretara contra su cuerpo agarrándola de la cintura. Desconocía con exactitud los planes de su gemelo, ¿qué habrían abandonado en el centro del planeta en formación? Algún don oculto de los dioses esperando ser descubierto en un futuro. Tal vez Anton y Jadzia acaben pasando por allí mientras combaten... no, mientras ganan la inminente guerra contra el Imperio cardassiano.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los despistados, el link a la canción está en el título


	20. X: ACTURIAN FIZZ PARA LOS POSTRES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez porque era muy jovencita cuando vi esta película en televisión, tanto que las imágenes (ver enlace en el texto del capítulo) permanecen grabadas en mi memoria junto con ese breve catálogo de “cosas que no hay que olvidar” en mi cerebro: Sección-C, Pasillo-VII, Estantería-12 a la izquierda... Tal vez porque mi manía de “yaoizarlo” *(shipearlo) todo me viene de lejos y la noche en la que «Mujeres enamoradas» se coló en mi salón me costó mucho esfuerzo conciliar el sueño. O simplemente porque la idea de dos amigos, compañeros de fatigas, luchando juntos cuerpo a cuerpo sólo por el placer de medir sus fuerzas... pues... digamos que... “me gusta”.

 

**ACTURIAN FIZZ PARA LOS POSTRES**

 

                                                                                      Velas, adornos florales, un camino de mesa bordado en oro y seda de Antar, ocho cubiertos diferentes, tres clases de copas, servilletas dobladas con forma de cisne sobre la lujosa vajilla... Todo estaba a punto para los comensales y una bandada de camareros voló en torno a los presentes para servir los más deliciosos manjares humanos, klingons, vulcanos y tellaritas. Khan miró al frente y arrugó la nariz, el estofado de Tellar olía demasiado a cebolla. Volviendo la vista a su derecha, al plato de Klaa, frunció los labios ante la visión de los gagh vivos retorciéndose en el cuenco de plata.

 - Bon appétit, caballeros. - Dijo clavando su tenedor en el jugoso pedazo de carne asada que le acababan de servir. - Capitán Quiroly, esta tarde durante un agradable baño de lodo en la charca, el presidente tellarita se ha comprometido a continuar tratando en exclusiva con nuestros aliados, los klingons, en todo lo que refiere al meletio.

 - Me alegra oír eso, es un gran avance en las negociaciones que nos han traído hasta aquí. - Edward procuraba sonreír, ocultando su preocupación. - Espero que eso se traduzca en que la política tellarita no virará hacia Cardassia Prime.

 - ¿De nuevo los cardassianos? ¿Qué es lo que teme la Flota Estelar, capitán? - El presidente dejó su estofado un momento para prestar toda su atención a las caras de los humanos que le rodeaban. - ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de su viaje, señores? Parece que el sistema Tellar, tan próximo a Cardassia, se ha convertido de repente en un foco de interés para los terrícolas.

 - Sabe perfectamente lo que hemos venido a hacer. - Klaa empezaba a perder la paciencia. - ¿A qué viene tanto rodeo? ¡Hablemos con claridad! Si se unen al Imperio cardassiano, a la Federación le costará un poco más ganar la guerra que se avecina.

 - ¡Un poco más! - Rió uno de los representantes tellaritas. - ¡Vaya, sí que son prepotentes los klingons!

 - La guerra es lo que menos nos interesa, caballeros. Como ustedes mismos propusieron en las Siete Garantías, la Federación de Planetas Unidos lo que pretende es la Paz. - Recordó Tuvok, el oficial médico jefe habló con su tono calmado y vulcano, trayendo algo de serenidad a la mesa.

 - Pero él lo ha dicho, la guerra con Cardassia es poco menos que inevitable. - El presidente tellar apuntaba a Klaa con su cuchara, el klingon que estaba tan seguro de la victoria. - Somos un pueblo pacífico, dedicado al comercio como saben. No podríamos defendernos con nuestro ejército pues, tantos años de obediencia ciega al Comando Central cardassiano, han convertido a nuestros vecinos en una especie prácticamente invencible. Si quieren invadir nuestro territorio... lo harán, no podremos detenerles. No con un Sistema Nirhstoryehat vulnerable y una Muralla Chekov con más agujeros que uno de sus famosos quesos gruyer.

 - Queso emmental, en realidad el gruyer no tiene agujeros. - Le corrigió Bean. - Disculpe, no quería interrumpir... pero ya que estoy quisiera recordar que mi tío Pavel sigue siendo el mejor ingeniero de la Federación y que, seguramente, él y mi padre, Montgomery Scott, ya estarán preparando la contraofensiva para ese arma cardassiana tan potente...

 - Su tío y su padre. Claro. - El tellarita siempre sentado a la derecha del presidente, debía de ser su consejero, vació su copa de vino de Alvás *(fruta similar a la uva procedente del planeta Bajor) de un solo trago, eructando sin reparos después. - Pero qué familia tan extensa... ¿Sigue el ingeniero Scott en activo?

 - Retirado, aunque siempre echa una mano a mi marido. - Respondió Khan, viendo a Bean con su típica sonrisa tensa y sin saber qué decir. - Volviendo al asunto que nos traemos entre manos, capitán Quiroly, si da su permiso...

 - Adelante. - Consintió limpiándose con la servilleta y dejándola arrugada junto al plato de pescado al horno. - Iba a esperar a los postres pero... si esto sale bien, tendremos un motivo para brindar con el dulce Arcturian Fizz. *(bebida que, según dicen, al ser consumida aumenta el deseo sexual)

       Khan se puso en pie y buscó en su maletín, colgado al respaldo de su silla, una enorme tablet que acercó al presidente tellarita.

 - ¿Qué es esto? - Leyó por encima el político. - Reconozco aquí los principios de la Carta de la Federación... “Alianza”... la palabra se repite. - Mirando al sobrehumano con sus hundidos ojillos de porcino y su nariz respingona, sonrió. - Ya veo. Renovar lazos con la Tierra, Nuevo Vulcano, Kronos y Rómulo...

 - No olvide a los andorianos. - Murmuró Bean desde el otro lado de la mesa.

 - ¿Esos payasos azules con antenas en la cabeza? - Comentó el consejero del presidente, mofándose de sus tradicionales enemigos. - Oh, no nos olvidamos de ellos, créame teniente Scott. Bien, inspector Khan, firmaremos. - Zanjó viendo a su presidente apuntar ya con el lápiz stylus a la tablet.

       Hubo un suspiro de alivio generalizado en la sala de reuniones diplomáticas, Quiroly hizo traer los postres y todos probaron la bebida con supuestas propiedades afrodisíacas. Klaa degustó un par de copas, al igual que Khan y Tuvok. Sus especiales metabolismos necesitaban más cantidad en la ingesta si querían participar de la suave cosquilla del licor. El vulcano iba a servirse un tercer trago cuando su capitán inició un brindis por la Paz.

 -  _Con cuidado o..._ \- Bean advertía mentalmente a su pareja.

 -  _El alcohol no se me subirá a la cabeza, t'hy'la._ \- Le interrumpió Tuvok del mismo modo, terminando de llenarse la copa. - _Sabes que mi hígado puede con esto y mucho más._

 - No es el alcohol lo que me preocupa, mi vida. - Le susurró con una risilla nerviosa.

       De repente el intercomunicador del capitán Quiroly sonó con su silbido habitual, callando unas juiciosas palabras que pronunciaba acerca del futuro de la Alianza que acababan de sellar. Edward respondió, era el puente de mando.

 - Aquí el teniente Scott, señor. - La voz de Cayden llegaba algo distorsionada, con interferencias. - Estamos teniendo algunos problemas con la radio subespacial y parece que también con las comunicaciones internas, tal vez debería usted regresar al puente. - Sugirió.

 - Afirmativo, estoy en camino. - El capitán saludó con una ligera reverencia y salió al pasillo de inmediato.

 - Teniente Scott... ¡Creía que usted era el teniente Scott! - El consejero de la delegación tellarita señalaba a Bean con una risa a punto de estallar en carcajada. - ¡No me diga más! ¿Su hermano?

 - Una gran familia. - Murmuró Khan mostrando sus preciosos hoyuelos en una franca sonrisa dirigida a su sobrino. - Señores, ha sido un placer compartir mesa con ustedes y un honor haber estado presente en esta importante Alianza que hemos firmado hoy. Todos saldremos beneficiados.

 - Sí, juntos detendremos el avance cardassiano. - Remató Klaa poniéndose también en pie.

 - Confiemos en los Chekov, Kirk y Scott de su mundo... - Añadió el presidente tellarita. - Que su ingenio y sus infalibles tácticas militares, puedan mantener a mi pueblo a salvo.

       Acababa de sellar un pacto de fidelidad y compromiso con el resto de miembros de la Federación, el presidente regresó a Tellar en compañía de su delegación convencido de que, tarde o temprano, comprobaría en su propia dura piel, si la protección de la Flota Estelar bastaría ante los cardassianos.

 

 

                                                                              Entró a la habitación y levantó la persiana de golpe. Sonreía eufórico con las buenas noticias: los tellaritas habían firmado el tratado. Echó un vistazo a la enorme cama tamaño "kling-size" donde los dos hombres de su vida se desperezaban, quejándose de la repentina luminosidad.

 - ¡Arriba todo el mundo! - Ordenó con su voz de mando. - Hoy es un gran día, tenemos que celebrarlo... Hace tiempo que no vamos a la playa, luce el sol y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer... tú estás de vacaciones en el hospital, Bones, y tú Spock... bueno, hasta que Pavel no avance con los circuitos cardassianos, no tienes mucho trabajo, señor director. ¿Qué tal un picnic y un baño en el Océano Pacífico?

 - ¿Y qué tal primero un baño en nuestro propio océano, t'hy'la? - Sugirió Spock con voz ronca, se había despertado contento por ahí abajo.

      Leonard arrugó el entrecejo, otra vez estaban disponiendo de su tiempo como si no le perteneciese. El vulcano lo tenía sujeto del pecho, arrimando la entrepierna a su cadera se frotaba buscando algo contundente por allí cerca. El rubio se encogió de hombros y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

 - Está bien... primero nuestro océano y luego el que baña San Francisco. - Con una pícara sonrisa se deshizo de los pantalones, tirando de ellos y arrastrando la ropa interior, hasta dejar al descubierto un pedazo de carne que empezaba a reaccionar.

 - No, no me apetece... - McCoy se levantó, dejando a sus dos amantes mirándose el uno al otro con total desconcierto. - ¡Tengo cosas que hacer, Jim! Y no me gusta que me despiertes así, ya lo sabes.

 - Siento lo de la persiana... - Se disculpó sentándose al borde de la cama y rascándose la barba. - ¿Y qué tienes que hacer, Bonssy? Anda, déjate de tonterías y ven aquí... - Le tendía los brazos con una mirada de cordero degollado que derretiría a cualquiera.

 - Jim... - Spock observaba cómo el labio inferior del médico temblaba con un creciente enfado. - No insistas, ya ha dicho que no le apetece.

 - Alex va ha hacer una operación muy complicada esta mañana. - Se había metido en el baño, dejando la puerta abierta. Los pantalones de su pijama volaron hasta el suelo del dormitorio. - Quiero estar presente, sé que es muy capaz pero tal vez necesite mi consejo.

 - Se supone que estás de vacaciones, él te sustituye... - El rubio no quería darse por vencido. - Bonssy... ven... nadaremos en nuestro vínculo hasta alcanzar la orilla juntos, luego tomaremos el sol en la playa, comeremos sándwiches de queso y pepinillos, como a ti te gustan, y nos daremos un baño refrescante... ¡Ah, pero si te encanta!

       No hubo respuesta, el grifo de la ducha fue todo lo que se escuchó al otro lado. Spock acariciaba la espalda de su marido al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Sabía por experiencia que si Leonard decía que no, era que no. Jim recogió del suelo sus ropas y salió desnudo al pasillo para vestirse fuera del dormitorio.

 - Sois un par de cabezotas... - Protestó dando fuertes pasos con sus pies descalzos. - ¡Los dos! - Chilló bajando ya las escaleras.

       En ese preciso momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. No lo pensó bien y giró el picaporte sin más, con los pantalones y la camisa en la mano, ni siquiera llevaba puestos los calzoncillos, solamente los calcetines negros.

 - ¿Quién coño...? - Preguntaba abriendo a una sonriente Nyota Uhura y a un sorprendido Montgomery Scott que enrojeció nada más verlo. - ¡Hola amigos! - Exclamó tapando sus vergüenzas como pudo, la manga de la camisa colgaba paralela al muslo derecho cubriendo apenas los testículos. - Perdonad un momento, id pasando... poneos cómodos en el salón. ¿Habéis desayunado ya?

 - Sí Jim, hemos desayunado. - Nyota reprimía la carcajada. - Decidimos pasar por aquí primero, Monty va a echarle un vistazo a esa famosa placa de circuitos cardassianos en el sótano de Pavel.

 - No es que me importe, almirante, a estas alturas... - Scott apartaba la vista del trasero del rubio que subía de nuevo las escaleras a toda prisa. - Pero podrías abrir la puerta de tu casa vestido, creo que tu tatuaje se ha dilatado un poco. - Bromeó.

 - ¡Yo he sido madre, Scotty! - Gritó desde la planta de arriba. - No estoy gordo, es sólo un poco de grasa abdominal... ¡Ah, dejadme en paz con el tema!

 - ¡Mi esposa también ha sido madre y no tiene ese aspecto, Jim! - Le rebatió el escocés con ganas de meterse con su amigo. - Ha tenido dos bebés en su vientre... y a tiempo completo, no como tú, que sólo tuviste a Amy dentro de ti lo que duró la visita a Metafisto.

 - No le hables de eso, querido. - Nyota le puso la mano en los labios para hacerle callar. - Ya sabes lo sensible que se pone. Oh, y gracias por el cumplido, Monty. ¿De veras sigo pareciéndote delgada? Porque ya no tengo la misma talla que cuando me conociste...

 - Eres mi preciosa perla negra y eso no cambiará jamás, Nyota. - Respondió galante, encerrando la ya no tan estrecha cintura, entre sus fuertes y callosas manos.

        No tardó más de cinco minutos, Spock bajaba las escaleras en pijama detrás de su esposo, con las mejillas algo verdosas por el rubor. ¿De veras Jim había abierto desnudo?

 - Buenos días, querida. - Saludó a Nyota con un casto beso en la frente. - Limpiacristales... - Carraspeó girando hacia la cocina. - Prepararé café para Leonard, tiene que irse al hospital.

 - ¿Alguna urgencia? - Consultó la morena siguiendo los pasos de su amigo. - Pensaba que estaba de vacaciones.

 - ¡Y lo está! - Jim seguía molesto con su rechazo. - Es inútil a la hora de delegar, ya sabes. ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! ¿No os lo he dicho? ¡Khan y Klaa han conseguido que los tellaritas firmen la Alianza!

 - ¡Qué gran noticia! - Se alegró el escocés. - ¿Por eso ibas por ahí con tus cosas al aire?

 - Scotty... - Jim se enganchó a su cuello y le revolvió el escaso cabello pelirrojo. - Ahora tú y Pavel solucionareis los problemas con el Sistema Nirshtoryehat, nuestros hombres necesitan protección ahí arriba.

 - Aye, *(sí) almirante. Con sus brillantes ideas no nos llevará mucho tiempo. - Peinándose con los dedos sonrió con confianza. - Un par de semanas, a lo sumo.

 - No sé cómo estará mi niño. - Murmuró Jim casi en un susurro. - Después de la conversación que tuvo anoche con Anton... igual anda algo perdido.

 - ¿Ha hablado con el chico? - La sonrisa en la cara del escocés se volvió tensa. - ¡Vaya, ya era hora! ¿Se lo ha contado todo?

       Jim hizo una mueca dando a entender que no tenía ni idea de qué le habría contado el ruso a su nieto y arrastró a su amigo hasta la cocina, donde ya empezaba a olerse el delicioso aroma del café.

 

 

                                                                           La oficial de telecomunicaciones de la USS Farragut-B había detectado una intrusión cardassiana en la radio subespacial. El capitán Quiroly ordenó que cambiasen todas las frecuencias y reforzaran el blindaje de los códigos que utilizaban para enviar mensajes al alto mando de la Flota. Luego se reunió en su despacho con el teniente Cayden Scott, el jefe de seguridad. Tenían que prepararse para futuras intrusiones enemigas, sería una noche muy larga.

 

                         Bean se reía a carcajadas en su camarote, su novio no sabía a qué se debía lo que le estaba ocurriendo. El vulcano se notaba extrañamente animoso, más de lo habitual, apenas podía controlar el impulso que sentía y ya había empezado a desnudar a su amante terrícola, ansioso por rozar con sus labios la brillante piel de ébano.

 - No lo entiendo. - Murmuraba a la par que besaba toda su espalda, adentrando las manos por debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón de su pareja. - Falta más de un año para mi siguiente Pon far, sin embargo mi sangre está ardiendo casi con el mismo furor del síndrome... Aunque mi mente parece algo más despierta, una vorágine de deseo se torna espesa niebla ante mis ojos... oh... Bean... ¡Bean!

 - Ya te lo advertí... - No podía dejar de reírse. Los hábiles dedos de Tuvok le habían bajado la cremallera y ahora encerraban su miembro con un movimiento ascendente, cálido y excitante. - Es el Arcturian Fizz... tiene propiedades afrodisíacas, mi vida.

 - Mmm... Comprendo... - Agachándose frente a él le bajó los pantalones, ahora el orgulloso y atezado sexo de su t'hy'la le apuntaba directo a los ojos. - El-tor abrun nash-veh... *(te libraré de tu erección)

 - Y yo a ti de la tuya... - Gimió Bean sintiendo ya los finos labios rodeándole el glande y la afilada lengua acariciando la minúscula abertura de su miembro que empezó a gotear. - Sí, Tuvok... ¡aaaah!

 

                          Estaba incómodo, inquieto. De pronto le molestaba tener que compartir el camarote con Khan. Se revolvía en su estrecha cama sin encontrar una postura para intentar conciliar el sueño. Definitivamente no podía dormir. Girándose a su derecha vio que el sobrehumano también se peleaba con las sábanas en el catre de al lado.

 - El maldito Acturian Fizz... - Se quejó. - ¡No vamos a poder pegar ojo en toda la noche! ¿Y si nos vestimos y vamos al gimnasio un rato?

 - NuqneH? *(¿qué es lo que quieres?) - Khan le miró extrañado. - ¿Pelear conmigo?

 - Un poco de lucha nos hará bien. - Retirando la manta de golpe se puso en pie ante su compañero. Su pijama de la Flota dejaba ver un sospechoso bulto en la entrepierna.

 - Maw' tok... Bet'ala nog'tor! *(vaya... mira esto) – Khan se reía entre dientes de la erección de su amigo. - ¿Te alegras de verme?

 - Pahk! *(maldición) – Exclamó cubriéndose con ambas manos. - Yo... igual con una ducha...

      Al salir de la cama, Khan comprobó que a su genéticamente modificada anatomía le estaba sucediendo exactamente lo mismo.

 - Bueno... luchemos, si es lo que quieres. - Consintió algo avergonzado. - Enséñame esa ancestral táctica klingon de la que siempre hablas.

       ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia de vestirse e ir al gimnasio? Podían pelear allí mismo, en su camarote. [Les gustaba luchar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzHNyPwAIEo) cuerpo a cuerpo, medir sus fuerzas de vez en cuando, aprender nuevas llaves y movimientos que desconocían, sudar juntos hasta caer agotados por el cansancio. Sí, era una buena idea. Así podrían deshacerse de los incómodos efectos de la excitante bebida sin tener que lamentar nada ante sus cónyuges a su regreso... o eso pensaron.

 - ¡Espera... me asfixias! - Klaa no podía apenas respirar, la pierna derecha del sobrehumano le rodeaba el cuello apretándole la nuez. Extendió la palma de su mano y golpeó con ella el suelo un par de veces.

 - ¿Tienes bastante? - Preguntó deshaciendo la llave y quedándose sentado a su lado. - Llevamos más de media hora peleando... ¿Tú estás bien?

 - No... Ni tú tampoco, sigamos. - El klingon se lanzó en un contraataque con fiereza, derribando al moreno y tendiéndose sobre él.

 - ¿Otra vez? - Protestó al sentir su peso. - Oye, hermano... esa cosa caliente y dura encima de mi vientre... ¿No será tu serpiente, por casualidad?

 - Kaf'la! *(cómo puede ser) - Exclamó echándose hacia atrás hasta caer de culo entre las piernas de su amigo. Su miembro se había abierto paso a través de la abertura delantera de los pantalones, desde luego tenía vida propia. - Lo siento, disculpa... - Se apresuró a colocar bien su pijama, durante el combate la camisa había quedado desabrochada y un sudoroso y brillante tórax parecía captar toda la atención del otro que no dejaba de mirarlo.

 - Hace tiempo que hicimos esa ceremonia en tu casa... - La voz de Khan, grave y con su característico acento británico, sonaba más sensual que de costumbre. - Soy tu r'uustai, tu hermano. Lo compartimos todo... Klaa... ¿crees que importaría demasiado que, sólo por esta vez, nos demos lo que tanto parecemos necesitar?

       La mano de Khan se deslizaba por su pecho, recorriendo el esternón camino del musculado abdomen. Los dedos rozaron algo de vello púbico y el klingon cerró los ojos sopesando las consecuencias.

 - Ge'ko. *(es verdad) – Asintió en un momento de debilidad. - Se han dado casos... Un r'uustai es alguien con quien lo compartes todo... al margen de la familia... de la esposa...

 - Del esposo... - Murmuró ya cerca de su oído, estaba hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Klaa. - GhoS... *(ven, acércate)

        Sentados en el suelo entre las camas, el uno frente al otro, acoplaron sus cuerpos hasta que ni un cabello hubiera podido pasar entre los dos. Jadeaban, ya no sólo por el esfuerzo de la lucha anterior, la excitación al rozarse la piel se volvía más y más intensa. A Klaa no le incomodó que el otro besara su cuello en una caricia hacia el lóbulo, ni a Khan le molestó que el klingon le rodeara el miembro con su mano, frotándolo contra su propio sexo en cada vez más y más rápidos movimientos ascendentes.

 - Hermano... esto no saldrá de aquí... - Le dijo de nuevo con aquella voz tan grave y lasciva. - Po'tajg... *(bien hecho) – Añadió alabando aquel ordeño al que se estaba viendo sometido.

 - Toh-zah! *(improperio klingon, sin traducción) – Exclamó echando atrás la cabeza hasta apoyarla en su cama. - R'uustai... dubelmoHchugh not mev... *(hermano, si te gusta no me detendré)

        Un gemido fue la respuesta de Khan. Aquella mano enorme exprimiéndole todo el jugo, el calor de su piel, sus fuertes músculos, el sabor salado y acre de su sudor... lo único que tenía que hacer era dejarse ir. Y se fue. En un silencioso bramido gutural que reprimió como pudo, aplastando la cara más aún contra el cuello del otro. Klaa no tardó en seguirle con un gruñido sordo, su semilla desbordó la mano que les contenía, derramándose entre los dedos y manchando el pijama del sobrehumano.

 - ¿Cuál es la costumbre klingon, Klaa? - Bromeó recuperando el aliento. - ¿Abrazarse, besarse?

 - Not, reH! *(nunca, jamás) – Con un empujón apartó a su hermano guerrero de encima, haciendo que se golpease la cabeza contra el armazón de la otra cama.

 - ¡Ay! - Se quejó entre risas el moreno, llevándose la mano a la nuca le guiñó un ojo. - Bueno, al menos ahora podremos conciliar el sueño.

        Se metió entre las sábanas de su propia cama y dio las buenas noches, ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarse. Se sentía muy relajado después de haber alcanzado el clímax, deseando cerrar los ojos y descansar. Klaa, en cambio, fue al aseo para retirar los restos y cambiarse de pijama. No quería dormir con el olor de su amigo pegado a la piel. Al regresar al camarote le vio roncando a pierna suelta, totalmente despreocupado.

 - Buenas noches, hermano. - Susurró. - Que el gran Kahless vele tu sueño y te proteja por siempre.

        Era su mejor amigo. Un hombre extraordinario, un superhumano, el único de su tipo. Desde que se conocían habían pasado juntos por más de un aprieto, luchando contra el Tal'Shiar *(servicio secreto romulano, ya extinto) y trabajando para Jim en Inteligencia. Arriesgadas misiones en las que tuvieron que salvarse la vida el uno al otro en más de una ocasión, sabía que él nunca le fallaría.

        Por eso, cuando se instaló con su familia definitivamente en la Tierra, hacía ya tres años, le habló de la ceremonia klingon y de lo que significaría para él que Khan le aceptase. Éste accedió, así que le llevó a su casa una noche en la que Bazthum y los niños habían ido a un aburrido concierto de música clásica. Nadie debe ser testigo de cómo un guerrero toma a otro por R'uustai. Khan realizó el ritual con escrupulosa exactitud, repitiendo con respeto las misteriosas palabras y los enrevesados movimientos de lucha en aquella especie de danza, los dos a solas en su salón. Desde aquel momento eran hermanos. Ahora que sus hijos salían juntos, eso les convertía también en familia y, tras lo sucedido en aquel pequeño camarote de la USS Farragut-B... ¿qué eran? ¿Tenía nombre aquello?

 - Klaa... métete en la cama y no te calientes más la cabeza. - El sobrehumano parecía que hubiera estado oyendo sus pensamientos. - Sólo ha sido una paja compartida, no es para tanto.

 - ¿No sientes como que has sido infiel a tu esposo? Bueno, a Chekov y a Sulu, vuestro amante. - Al klingon le costaba entender lo del amor a tres bandas. Sentado en su cama dejaba el pijama sucio a los pies, hecho una pelota.

 - Ni hablar... nada de eso. Mi corazón les pertenece a los dos. - Se giró en el estrecho catre para mirarle a la cara, sonreía divertido, sabía que Klaa no comprendía cómo podía amar a dos personas a la vez. - Nuestros matrimonios no se van a tambalear por esto, hermano. Si cada vez que Pavel prueba algo por ahí... quiero decir...

 - ¿No os guardáis fidelidad? - Le extrañó por un segundo. - Tienes razón, lo que ha pasado no tiene importancia. Y Bazthum nunca lo sabrá. - Lo dijo más para asegurarse de que el otro no se iría de la lengua que por otra cosa. - Queda entre nosotros, r'uustai... *(hermano)

 - Duérmete de una vez, Klaa. Ha sido un día muy largo. - Dándose la media vuelta se tapó hasta las orejas. - Para nosotros tres la fidelidad es otra cosa, algo mucho más grande que el sexo... aunque claro que me molesta saber que Pavel... ¡Ah, no importa!

 - ¿Sigue siendo un bala perdida? - Bromeó entre risas tendiéndose bajo su manta.

 - Genio y figura hasta la sepultura. - Rió con su amigo. - Buenas noches. Oye... - Se volvió un momento a mirarle entre la penumbra de la habitación. - Sé que no volveremos a hablar de esto, por supuesto con nadie más pero tampoco entre tú y yo y...

 - ¿Quieres decirme algo? - Preguntó levantando la cabeza de la almohada para verle mejor.

 - Me ha gustado. - Afirmó rotundo, con un gesto de asentimiento de su cabeza.

        Klaa asintió también y gruñó con suavidad, mostrando su acuerdo en aquella conclusión. Probablemente Khan tenía razón, la fidelidad a la pareja es algo más que el sexo... tiene que serlo. Nunca había tomado a otra mujer que no fuera su esposa, Khan era su hermano... su amigo... un hombre. Y aquello sólo había sido una paja compartida, un alivio para el guerrero... nada más.

 - Maldito Acturian Fizz... - Masculló antes de quedarse dormido.

 


	21. EL LAVAFLIE QUE PICÓ AL ÚLTIMO TAL'SHIAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuera de esta OVA que ha durado diez capítulos (no tengo mesura, lo sé) he querido dedicarle un poco de tiempo al asunto que nos traíamos últimamente “entre manos”... ¿Un mal juego de palabras? Tal vez. El caso es que la relación Khan/Klaa merece la pena, ¿no os parece? De paso se responde aquí a Fran, que preguntaba por Amy... ¿qué fue de su vida lejos de la Tierra?

 

**EL LAVAFLIE QUE PICÓ AL ÚLTIMO TAL'SHIAR**

 

                                                                                           Si nunca hubiera dado ese paso, pero cuando los fasers se agotaron y las lanzas empezaron a volar ni siquiera lo pensó. El silbido sonó cerca, la afilada punta rompiendo el aire y emitiendo un ruido, activando el resorte que lleva en su interior y que le hizo actuar por puro reflejo. Tenía que protegerle... y lo hizo con su vida.

            Se lo había dicho muchas veces. Al principio él no le creía pero con los testimonios de Alex y Peter, explicándole lo que sus cualidades de sobrehumano podían llegar a hacer, poco a poco le convenció. Luego se lo hizo jurar. Una y otra vez durante años, hasta asegurarse de que cumpliría su promesa.

 - Un klingon nunca falta a su palabra.

 - Tú júramelo. Jura que no dejarás atrás mi cuerpo pase lo que pase. Si caigo... llévame contigo a casa.

 - Con tu escudo o sobre él. - Las palabras tantas veces repetidas por los espartanos en él sonaban aún más fieras y sinceras.

           Aún se lo hacía repetir de vez en cuando. Como aquella tarde justo antes de aterrizar en el satélite abandonado del planeta Talax. La luna de clase M Rinax, un maldito agujero inmundo donde se ocultaba la última célula activa del Tal'Shiar *(servicio secreto romulano) y donde quedaron fatalmente atrapados... sin aeronave, sin armas, sin comunicaciones, alimentos o agua. El enemigo estaba ahí fuera. Klaa posó su mano por cuarta vez sobre la nariz y los labios de su amigo, su r'uustai *(hermano guerrero) seguía sin respirar. Empezó a dudar de si lo que el médico noruego y el pelirrojo Kirk le habían contado sería cierto. ¿Realmente era Khan capaz de revivir?

 - ¿Por qué tuviste que ponerte en medio? - Se lamentó en voz alta, no había nadie más allí con quien hablar y acabó sentándose junto al cuerpo de su compañero muerto.

        Khan yacía inmóvil, con un enorme boquete cubierto de sangre en su pecho. Parte de su trisquel, tatuado por encima del corazón, asomaba entre el jersey negro hecho jirones. Le había sacado la lanza, lo hizo en el mismo momento en que sintió la afilada punta rozando su propia coraza y la utilizó para dar muerte a uno de los romulanos rebeldes. Su amigo se había puesto delante, deteniendo en su carne el letal avance del venablo que, de no ser porque el sobrehumano dio aquel paso a su derecha, habría acabado matándolo. Cuando todos se quedaron sin munición, los romulanos utilizaron aquellas armas primitivas que debieron fabricar mientras estaban ocultos en las cuevas, las mismas en las que ahora se escondía custodiando el cadáver de su amigo.

 - Sulu me matará si te llevo así a la Tierra. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Ensartado como una maldita aceituna de esas que Jim se echa en la ginebra... el jefe también querrá matarme. Sabes que pensaba en ti para sustituirle en el Almirantazgo. Y tu marido... Chekov... ¿qué va a ser de él? Tendré suerte si no me revienta el corazón, con su telequinesia podría darme la vuelta como un calcetín, de dentro hacia afuera... O puede que Amy, la Cazadora, acabe arrancándome la piel a tiras en una infernal tortura sin fin. ¿Me estás escuchando, idiota? - Le golpeó la frente con dos dedos, unas cuantas veces con rapidez, hasta que la mano, blanca como la nieve, le atenazó la muñeca con inesperada fuerza. - ¡Khan! - Gritó.

 - Moy muzh, moy prekrasnyy muzh... *(mi esposo, mi precioso esposo) – Musitó abriendo los ojos azul hielo y volviendo en sí.

      Klaa apartó los restos del jersey y observó que el agujero se había ido cerrando en el pecho. Ahora, una mancha sonrosada que poco a poco recuperaba su palidez habitual, era la única huella que había dejado la lanza asesina.

 - ¡Era cierto! ¡Puedes revivir! - Exclamó casi eufórico.

 - No he llegado a estar muerto... - Siseó sin fuerzas. - ¿Dónde estamos, Klaa?

      Intentó incorporarse, una sensación de ahogo le detuvo. ¿Qué era aquello que tenía en la garganta? Tosió con fuerza hasta expulsar una masa sanguinolenta y esponjosa que fue a parar a la coraza de cuero sobre el pecho del klingon.

 - ¿Son tus pulmones? - Se asombró Klaa con algo de repugnancia.

 - Eso creo... ¿Y los romulanos?

 - Dos de ellos siguen fuera, fabricando más armas supongo. ¡Estamos atrapados en este condenado satélite! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de pedir ayuda con tu vínculo mágico? - Tomándolo de los brazos le zarandeó. - ¡Llama a Chekov... a Amy... a quién sea pero que alguien venga a buscarnos! Khan...

      No podía oírle, un zumbido ensordecedor dentro de su cabeza le tenía completamente aturdido. Retiró lo que había escupido sobre su amigo y lo examinó entre los dedos. Observó su color, su textura y llevándoselo a la nariz, lo supo.

 - Klaa, amigo mío... - Se sentía muy débil, a punto de perder el conocimiento. La cabeza le iba a estallar y un dolor sordo le atenazaba los músculos. - La lanza estaba envenenada. Es posible que no salga de ésta...

 - No digas eso y pide ayuda con tu tel, *(vínculo) que uno de tus dos t'hy'la nos saque de aquí... ¡Khan! R'uustai! *(hermano guerrero) – Acabó gritando.

      Pero el sobrehumano se había desmayado. Rozando la sudorosa frente por debajo del flequillo rebelde, se percató de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

 - Pahk! Wej DaH, r'uustai... *(maldición, no me dejes, hermano) – Masculló terriblemente preocupado.

      Tenía que conseguir agua, ropa de abrigo o algo en lo que envolverle. Imposible hacer fuego allí dentro: el humo les asfixiaría en la cueva, además de ser una señal para que el enemigo les localizase, algo peligroso y sin sentido. ¿Qué podría hacer? Se le ocurrió salir y regresar a la averiada lanzadera, tendría que tener mucho cuidado, los romulanos podían estar allí esperándole.

 - Vuelvo enseguida, r'uustai. - Le dijo apoyando la mano sobre su hombro.

      No hubo respuesta, Khan tiritaba y se estremecía en un sueño agitado. Debía darse prisa. Bajó la escarpada ladera de la montaña, donde se encontraban las grutas, haciendo el menor ruido posible para un klingon de dos metros de estatura y ciento veinte kilos de peso. Cruzó [la ciénaga](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071121224305/es.starwars/images/6/68/Ci%C3%A9naga_serpiente_drag%C3%B3n.jpg) infectada de gigantescos mosquitos a toda velocidad, la emboscada había sido por allí cerca. Oculto entre los arbustos vio que sus enemigos se habían llevado el cuerpo de aquél al que logró abatir, no tenía ni idea de dónde se escondían los dos supervivientes. Corrió al amparo de la noche sin luna, pues en ella se encontraban, hacia el punto de aterrizaje, hasta divisar la inutilizada Galileo XII de lejos. Cogió una piedra del terreno y, antes de dar un paso, observó y escuchó bien a su alrededor.

      El silencio era absoluto, sólo podía oír su respiración agitada por la carrera. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie más por allí se encaminó a la pequeña nave.

 - Chekov ya te habría reparado... - Pensó en voz alta pateando la radio subespacial. - A ver... mantas... comida... agua... armas...

      Repasaba su lista mentalmente mientras abría cada maldito compartimento de la lanzadera. Metió todo lo que consideró de utilidad en una mochila que cargó a su espalda, no había fasers pero sí una pistola de bengalas.

 - Bueno, algo es algo... - Se dijo. - Menos da una piedra. - Rió tirando fuera de la aeronave la que aún llevaba en la mano.

 - ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Eres tú, maldito klingon?

      La voz del romulano sonó cerca, Klaa lamentó haberse deshecho de la piedra. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y se ocultó como pudo al fondo de la Galileo, esperando, alerta, agazapado en la oscuridad.

 - Acabaré contigo, como hice con tu compañero el humano...

        Las orejas picudas parecían moverse a los lados de su cabeza buscando algún ruido que captar... un aliento... un latido... De pronto una enorme mano se aferró a su cuello y, con un sólo movimiento, lo partió segando su vida.

 - Mi compañero sigue vivo, no es humano... es sobrehumano. – Susurró apartando, de un puntapié, el cuerpo muerto del enemigo con absoluto desprecio. - Ka'pla! (victoria)

         Recorrió el camino de vuelta cargando con la mochila a reventar, atravesando a la carrera la ciénaga atestada de peligrosos lavaflies. Se acordó de una historia que su amigo le había contado acerca de Chekov, algo sobre el ruso aplastando las larvas de aquellos tremendos mosquitos en compañía de un jovencísimo David Kirk... debieron dejarse unas cuantas sin exterminar.

      Estaba desesperado por llegar a la cueva donde había dejado a su r'uustai. Escaló las escarpadas rocas rogando a Kahless por la vida de Khan y, al entrar en la gruta, se llevó un susto tremendo al verle pelear en el suelo contra un igual de perjudicado romulano.

 - Klaa... yItlhap pah-tak! *(quítame esta basura de encima) – Pidió ayuda a su amigo, las fuerzas le fallaban.

 - Toh-pah... ghoS, lo'Be Vos! *(“palabrota”... ven, cobarde) – Gritó agarrando al enemigo de los pelos.

      El orejas picudas se encontraba también febril, debía haberle picado uno de los mosquitos de la ciénaga y, buscando refugio entre las grutas, se habría encontrado allí con el sobrehumano por casualidad. Klaa lo sujetó de un brazo y una pierna, llegando a levantar el cuerpo por encima de su propia cabeza en aquel ataque de ira... Ver al enemigo a punto de acabar con su r'uustai le hizo entrar en Qu'Vat. *(cólera extrema)

 - Ni'tokor bak'to! *(grito de guerra) – Bramó a pleno pulmón en el exterior de la cueva, lanzando al romulano por la rocosa pendiente, soltando al mismo tiempo toda la furia que se había acumulado en su interior. Luego recuperó el aliento y acudió junto a su amigo. - Khan... ¿estás bien?

 - ¿Le has matado? El otro vendrá... - Jadeó el moreno retorciéndose como una lombriz sobre la tierra.

 - No, también le he dado muerte. Estamos completamente solos en esta luna. - Quitándose la mochila buscó una botella de agua para ofrecérsela, Khan parecía deshidratado por la fiebre. - ¿Te has puesto ya en contacto con Chekov o con Amy?

     Bebía sin escuchar a su compañero, estaba realmente seco y, en unos segundos, terminó el contenido devolviendo el envase vacío al klingon que le miraba preocupado.

 - Más... - Pidió.

      Acabó con otra botella y aún una tercera, litro y medio de agua que desapareció en menos de un minuto. Estaba tiritando y su piel brillaba perlada de sudor. Un velo turbio le empañaba los ojos azul hielo, como si no estuviese allí viendo lo que tenía enfrente, sino a cientos de años de distancia... muy, muy lejos de Rinax. Buscando algo de calor se acurrucó contra el pecho de su amigo. Klaa tiró de una manta azul de la Flota que había guardado en la mochila y envolvió el tembloroso cuerpo del sobrehumano con un abrazo.

 - Mi nombre es Noonien... soy el noveno, el nono. Los ocho primeros no sobrevivieron. Soy Noonien... None... No One... *(nadie) – Deliraba, se perdía inmerso en sus recuerdos, sumergido en su pasado como en una negra laguna cuyo fondo no llegaba a alcanzar.

 - Te pondrás bien, sólo llama a tus t'hy'la, r'uustai. - Le rogó con suavidad, sospechaba que su hermano no le estaba escuchando.

          Pasaron unas horas. Klaa seguía dándole agua de vez en cuando, unos sorbos nada más. Con una fiebre tan alta no podía dejar de hidratarlo. Terminó tumbándose junto a él, abrazando su cuerpo liado en la manta, sintiendo cómo el otro se retorcía en sus delirios sacudiéndose entre horribles pesadillas.

 - No... por favor... el cocodrilo otra vez no... - Pateó el aire defendiéndose del fiero animal en su sueño, recordando cómo los científicos que le crearon soltaban uno en su celda para que luchara contra él.

 - ¿Un cocodrilo? - Preguntó apretando los brazos de su amigo con fuerza. - Khan... ¿de qué cocodrilo hablas?

 - Me muerde los pies... su cola es muy fuerte... tengo que ponerme encima y abrirle las fauces hasta desencajar la mandíbula... es mi única posibilidad... - Abrió los ojos, un horrible dolor se le había instalado en el vientre. Notaba una presión y un fuego, como una bomba de ácido a punto de explotar. - ¡Aaaah! - Gimió.

 - ¿Qué te ocurre? - Incorporándose le miró a los ojos, girándolo hasta tenderle boca arriba en el suelo. - Hablabas de un animal... un cocodrilo...

 - Había uno enorme en Aldebarán B. Le dije a Pavel que no saliera de la habitación pero no me hizo caso. Cuando volví de la nave, el bicho estaba a punto de matarle. Me costó acabar con él... - De nuevo las tripas se colapsaron con aquel dolor tan intenso. - ¡Ah, Klaa! - Se quejó. Intentando levantarse sintió que no tenía fuerzas y, de todos modos, ya era tarde. - Lo siento... - Se disculpó en un susurro cerrando los ojos y apartando la cara de la vista de su hermano.

 - ¿El qué? - Al klingon se le arrugó la nariz cuando le llegó aquella peste. - ¡Oh, ya veo! - Comprendió lo que había ocurrido. - No te preocupes, r'uustai, no importa.

        Apartó la manta antes de que se manchara y se dispuso a desnudar a su compañero. Había sufrido un pequeño accidente, perdiendo el control de sus esfínteres ensució su ropa interior. El moreno estaba tan avergonzado que no osaba mirarle a los ojos, pero dejaba, no tenía otro remedio, que su amigo le retirase los pantalones y limpiase, con una de las perneras humedecida en agua, los inmundos deshechos que su cuerpo había expulsado. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra durante todo el proceso. Una vez Klaa hubo terminado volvió a envolverle con la azulada manta y procuró que estuviese cómodo, lo más confortable posible, sujetando su cabeza apoyada en el muslo. Le rozó la frente, la fiebre aún era alta pero parecía estar bajando.

 - ¿Quieres más agua? - Preguntó acercándole un culo que quedaba en una de las botellas. - No hay más, tendré que ir a buscar al Scimitar de esos tres... *(pequeña nave romulana utilizada por el Tal'Shiar)

 - Lamento mucho...

 - No tienes que disculparte... R'uustai. - Le interrumpió, pronunciando la palabra klingon con cierta afectación, recalcando su significado de hermano. - ¿Puedes contactar con Chekov ahora? O con Amy, como prefieras. Tal vez no desees preocupar a nadie en la Tierra. De todas formas la Cazadora está más cerca, no tardaría demasiado en llegar desde HarOs.

 - Acabo de hacerlo. - Murmuró aún sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara. - Amy estará aquí en unas horas. Es mejor que Pavel no sepa... ay, moy muzh... *(mi esposo) Se asustaría si supiera que me han envenenado.

 - ¿No lo has expulsado todo ya? - Bromeó con su peculiar sentido del humor.

 - Aún queda un poco en mi sangre... - Rió con su amigo. - Pero podré con esto. Mi organismo está metabolizando el veneno, lo siento arder en mis venas.

 - Antes hablaste en sueños... - Klaa seguía acariciándole la cabeza, entretenido en enrollar y desenrollar un mechón de los negros cabellos con sus dedos. - Me has contado muchas cosas sobre ti, creo que casi todo, amigo mío... pero eso del cocodrilo, el que te mordía los pies, no el de Aldebarán B, ya conocía esa historia... ¿Cuándo sucedió esa horrible tortura, Khan?

 - Creo que tenía ocho años, no estoy muy seguro. - Respondió encogiendo los hombros. - Llegó a arrancarme unos cuantos dedos...

     Había sacado su pie izquierdo desnudo por debajo de la manta, se miraba la punta con una inquietante dulce sonrisa.

 - ¿Te comió un pie? Pues no se te nota... - Comentó sorprendido comprobando que no había ni rastro de cicatrices.

 - Se regeneró. - Contestó volviendo a esconderlo de la vista. - Y mejor así. A Sulu le gusta acariciarme los pies... no me lo imagino igual con un muñón, la verdad. Oye Klaa...

 - Dime, r'uustai... - Al fin le miraba a los ojos, con un brillo intenso en el azul hielo y la encantadora sonrisa que mostraba los hoyuelos.

 - ¿Qué tal si vas ahí abajo y procuras quitarle los pantalones al romulano muerto? Puede que sean de mi talla... - Le pidió como favor.

 - Tienes razón. - Contestó poniéndose en pie. - Será mejor que la Cazadora no te vea sin ropa o hará preguntas. No quiero que me someta a uno de sus famosos interrogatorios... - Farfulló saliendo de la gruta.

      Khan se echó a reír. Puede que fuera brusco, cortante, algo agresivo, es cierto.. pero el sentido del humor del klingon siempre le había hecho mucha gracia.

 

           Cuando al fin avistó a la Chekov sobrevolando el cielo, corrió presto a disparar la bengala. Contempló a Amy aterrizar con pericia en la angosta explanada bajo la escarpada ladera, lo más cerca posible de las rocas y Klaa no pudo evitar un grito dando las gracias a Kahless, el héroe mitológico de su pueblo.

 - Vorcha-doh-baghk! *(todos te aclamamos) – Exclamó saludando a la piloto vulcana que descendía de la aeronave.

      Cargando con el cuerpo de su amigo a la espalda, descendió hábilmente por el barranco y corrió al encuentro de la Cazadora.

 -  _¿Estás bien?_ \- Preguntó ella usando el vínculo, haciendo que sólo Khan pudiese oírla.

 -  _Sí, Amy... estoy bien gracias a Klaa._ \- Le respondió el moreno del mismo modo.

      Entre los dos acomodaron al maltrecho sobrehumano en la parte trasera de la nave, en el puesto de artillero. No había mucho más espacio, el klingon tuvo que sentarse junto a la piloto entorpeciendo el manejo de la consola con su corpulencia. Una vez que salieron de la atmósfera de Rinax, establecido ya el rumbo al palacio de las emperatrices T'rak y Azetbur, Amy se giró para abrazarle con inusitada fuerza.

 - Lesek, Klaa... *(gracias) Por no dejar su cuerpo atrás, por cuidar de él y proteger su preciosa vida.

 - Es mi hermano, Cazadora, mi R'uustai. - Estaba a punto de ponerse colorado, si es que eso era posible entre los de su raza. La vulcana seguía abrazándolo y sintió un beso de sus carnosos labios en la sien. - No podía hacer otra cosa que lo que he hecho.

 - Con tu escudo o sobre él. - Murmuró Amy echándose atrás, lo justo, para poder mirarle con sus ojos tremendamente azules. - Conozco el juramento espartano, tu pueblo debe descender del mismo dios Ares, estoy convencida. Gracias de nuevo. Sé que lo has hecho porque es tu deber de r'uustai, un klingon nunca falla a su palabra. Aún así, entiende que esté agradecida y acepta mi muestra de afecto como una sincera alabanza a tu gran honor, pues en verdad eres honorable, Klaa, hijo de la casa de Mogh.

 - Acepto tu gratitud, hija de Kirk. - Remató añadiendo un ligero gruñido acompañado de un grave asentimiento de su cabeza.

          Había escuchado mil historias acerca de la Cazadora, la experta piloto de la Flota Estelar, la mejor desde que Sulu había abandonado el servicio activo. Sabía de su fiereza como guerrera, de su tenacidad para perseguir al enemigo, de su falta de piedad a la hora de acabar con él. Tenerla a su lado, tan cerca, poder verle los divinos ojos y contemplar lo armonioso y atlético que era su cuerpo, le hizo sentir un cosquilleo difícil de definir. Era admiración, pura y dura. Aquella mujer, un cuarto vulcana y, según los rumores que corrían por toda la Galaxia, descendiente del dios Apolo, le fascinó. Y entonces se lo preguntó de nuevo a sí mismo, no era la primera vez que la idea le rondaba la cabeza: ¿por qué su amigo Khan no la había tomado a ella por esposa en lugar de haberse casado con el imbécil de Chekov? No lo entendía, ahora que la miraba cara a cara mucho menos, por más que se esforzara no podía comprender aquello.

 

             Pasaron un par de días hasta que su amigo se repuso del todo. El galeno de Azetbur, un brillante romulano de apellido impronunciable, terminó de limpiar su sangre con algún extraño aparato médico cuyo nombre Klaa era incapaz de recordar. Las emperatrices en persona se ocuparon de que no les faltase de nada y anunciaron una visita a sus antiguas dependencias en el ala oeste del palacio, cuando el sobrehumano se encontrara mejor, querían agradecer el esfuerzo que ambos habían realizado por la paz.

         Ahora aquellas habitaciones pertenecían a Ne'mah, la famosa guerrera romulana al servicio de T'rak que había sido compañera de su esposa, Bazthum. Desde el fallecimiento del Canciller Korrd, hacía ya casi tres años, Klaa no había puesto un pie en HarOs. Volver a pisar su antiguo hogar le trajo a la memoria dulces y dolorosos recuerdos.

 - Perder a un padre debe ser muy duro. - Amy, la Cazadora, que parecía pasar mucho tiempo por allí pues conocía los enrevesados pasillos de palacio y los más ocultos rincones, (así es como le había localizado) le sorprendió acercándose con absoluto sigilo y hablándole con voz grave a su espalda.

 - Korrd era un gran hombre, su memoria perdurará.

 - Eso mismo dice papi... Spock... sobre mi abuelo Sarek. - Sus mejillas se volvieron algo verdosas, ¿de veras había dicho la palabra papi delante de un klingon?

 - Él también era un gran hombre y tengo entendido que su memoria está guardada en el interior de una roca mágica. - Le comentó acercándose a observar más de cerca el fenómeno de cambio de color en su piel.

 - La cosa no es así exactamente, estás hablando de la piedra de Gol, es más complejo que todo eso... Mi padre perdió a Sarek, el único abuelo al que conocí, aquello fue doloroso para mí, es cierto, pero no puede compararse con perder a un padre, eso debe ser... Spock sufrió mucho, me consta. - Algo de la palabrería nerviosa de los Kirk asomaba entre la solemne apariencia vulcana que pretendía transmitir. Amy respiró y reprimió su lengua. - He venido a buscarte, las emperatrices esperan en tu salón.

 - ¿Mío? Ahora es de Ne'mah... - Clavándole su fiera mirada de alienígena intentó intimidarla. - Y tuyo, según creo.

 - ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Bueno, HarOs se ha convertido en mi base de operaciones, paso bastante tiempo aquí y ella es muy amable conmigo... - El verde en su rostro se volvía más intenso, ¿por qué aquel klingon parecía saber que entre su compañera guerrera romulana y ella, había mucho más que una amistad? - Cuando no está en el planeta, como ahora, me permite quedarme en su casa. Contacté con Ne'mah antes de ir a buscaros y... ¿sabes que no tardó ni un segundo en ofrecer su hospitalidad e insistir en que os quedarais en el que fue tu hogar? ¡Cree que sois unos héroes, tú y Khan! La verdad, yo también lo creo, y todo el mundo aquí en palacio. Klaa, tu señora está esperando, démonos prisa. - Zanjó girándose ciento ochenta grados y emprendiendo una huida en toda regla.

      Lo imaginaba, había visto las cosas de Amy en el dormitorio principal. Supuso que ella deseaba guardar el secreto así que no le dijo una palabra sobre Ne'mah a su r'uustai. Riendo entre dientes la siguió por los estrechos corredores hasta llegar al salón donde, efectivamente, su señora y la emperatriz romulana les estaban esperando.

 - El Tal'Shiar queda extinto, general Klaa. - T'rak se dirigió a él con el grado que ostentaba en Kronos cuando trabajaba para Azetbur, antes de entrar en la Flota Estelar. - Y todo gracias ti y al extraordinario superhumano. - Los oscuros ojos de la romulana brillaban mirando a Khan a su lado. - Juntos habéis acabado con los últimos combatientes. Ahora sí soy Emperatriz de mi pueblo.

 - Ya lo eras, querida. - Azetbur rozó su mano en una caricia, imperceptiblemente, con discreción. - Coronel Klaa, qaleghneS. *(es un honor, saludo klingon) Después de la gran labor que habéis llevado a cabo, tú y Khan, tal vez debierais convertiros en R'uustai. Habéis demostrado el honor y la lealtad que os guardáis uno a otro.

 - Lo somos, mi señora. - Le confirmó el moreno con una sonrisa cerrada que marcaba sus hoyuelos. - Podéis llamarme Khan Noonien Singh, de la casa de Mogh.

 - ¿Qué es eso, querida? Un rustai... - Consultó T'rak a su pareja.

 - Significa hermano guerrero, alguien con quien lo compartes todo al margen de tu familia, a quien acoges convirtiéndolo en miembro de tu casa, alguien por quien sacrificarías tu vida. - Khan aclaraba todo aquello mirando a Amy de reojo, como si ella ya hubiese leído en su mente la amistad que le unía al klingon.

 - ¿Algo así como un t'hy'la? - Preguntó la romulana volviendo también la vista hacia su subordinada, las verdosas mejillas de la Cazadora estaban a punto de estallar.

 - No, no es exactamente lo mismo. - Corrigió a la emperatriz intentando guardar la compostura. Acabó cruzando las manos a la espalda, igual que habría hecho su padre, levantando una ceja y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, eso sí: con una retorcida sonrisa heredada de su a'nirih. *(papá)

 - Hermano “guerrero”, no amante, T'rak. - Azetbur no reprimió la risa a pesar de encontrarse en presencia de Klaa, lanzando una pícara mirada dirigida al sobrehumano en confidencia.

 

                Llegó la hora de regresar a casa, a la Tierra, donde el almirante Kirk en persona fue a recibirles a la Base Estelar I en compañía de Chekov y Sulu. El rubio sonreía con su boca torcida mientras le saludaba militarmente, llevándose la mano extendida a la frente. Klaa correspondió golpeándose el pecho con el puño. Sulu tuvo que soltar al loco de Chekov que se había puesto a dar saltos, dejando que se escapara de entre sus brazos para arrojarse a los de Khan. Su amigo reía feliz, tomando a su esposo de la cintura y levantándolo del suelo, girando con él un círculo completo hasta quedar ambos fundidos en un beso interminable.

 - Gracias, Klaa. - El japonés se había acercado, de camino a reunirse con sus amantes en el abrazo, posó su mano en el hombro del klingon. - Gracias por traerle a casa.

      Gruñó bajando la cabeza como respuesta, consintiendo y aceptando de nuevo la gratitud humana. Miró por unos segundos a los dos hombres encerrando a Khan entre sus cuerpos, cubriéndolo de besos y más besos y entonces entendió un poco mejor el amor que compartían.

 - ¿Has tenido buen viaje? ¿Cómo está mi hija? ¿Y T'rak y “Aznabur”, qué tal les va? He sabido que las viste en HarOs. ¡Oh, ha debido ser muy duro lo de Rinax! ¿Sabes que habéis terminado de una vez por todas con el maldito Tal'Shiar? ¡No queda ni una célula en pie! Si hay algún simpatizante por ahí, se limitará a protestar ante su gobierno de manera democrática... se han quedado sin brazo armado. ¡Se acabó! - El rubio no podía dejar de hablar, estaba realmente emocionado con todo aquello.

 - Señor, ahora que la amenaza ha terminado, quisiera retirarme y regresar a Kronos con mi familia. - La verborrea de su jefe le incomodaba, para cambiar de tema dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

 - ¿Y dejarnos? ¡Ni hablar! No aceptaré tu renuncia. Además... ¿qué piensa tu esposa de semejante tontería, Klaa? ¿Crees que querrá arrastrar a sus hijos a ese... - iba a decir horrible, pero se mordió la lengua, - ...planeta tuyo? Jadzia acaba de entrar a la Academia, y tu pequeñaja, Kahless prácticamente se está criando entre humanos... - Seguía sin poder detener su verborrea nerviosa. Tomó aire y palmeando las anchas espaldas del klingon, se echó a reír. - No puedes irte, amigo. Ahora ésta es también tu familia, asúmelo. ¿Serías capaz de separarte de Khan?

 - Mi emperatriz es Azetbur, no Aznabur, y Kha'Lesh es cómo se llama mi hija, Jim. - Le corrigió. Detestaba como su jefe solía cambiar los nombres klingon. - Kahless es nuestro más valiente héroe, el primer emperador de la historia de mi pueblo. Y sí, es verdad que Khan es mi mejor amigo, lo será siempre. - Respondió. No quiso utilizar la palabra que realmente definía a Khan para él, pensando que el rubio no la conocería.

 - Tu R'uustai, sí... Sois mis mejores hombres en Inteligencia, no quiero que te vayas. - Klaa le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - ¿Que cómo lo sé? Oh, bueno... pues... Amy se lo dijo a Pavel y... ¡Ah, mi niño es incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada! - Rió de nuevo, ahora a carcajadas.

 - Ya... muy propio de Chekov. - Sentenció con su peculiar humor lanzando una mirada de reojo al ruso.

        Aún estaba enganchado del cuello de Khan. Sulu se había girado al oír la sonora risotada de Jim pero el genio chiflado permanecía con la cabeza hundida en el pecho de su esposo. Klaa imaginó que escuchando el fuerte corazón que latía bajo el trisquel tatuado. Debió sentirse observado o, tal vez, simplemente les oyó decir su nombre.

 - Qatlho'... *(gracias) – Dijo Pavel en voz alta para que Klaa le oyera.

      El klingon respondió con un gruñido.


	22. MUERTE Y NACIMIENTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No os toméis esto como un final, sino como lo que realmente es: un principio. La vida es un trisquel encerrado en un círculo, una espiral, igual que la concha de un caracol y la forma de una galaxia. De lo más pequeño a lo más grande, de lo insondable a lo infinito, un eterno devenir por caminos desconocidos que a veces recordamos haber recorrido ya.

**MUERTE Y NACIMIENTO**

 

                                                                                              Nadar en la piscina era el mayor de los placeres de los que podía disfrutar cuando viajaban a la Tierra. Le encantaba levantarse temprano y bajar las escaleras de puntillas, con cuidado de no engancharse la camisa del pijama en el marco de alguna de las numerosas fotografías que decoraban la pared. Ir a la parte de atrás a hurtadillas y abrir la puerta de la cocina con sigilo para saltar finalmente al agua, desnudo, con gran estruendo, tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Aquella mañana Jabin no se dio cuenta pero había un testigo de su baño vespertino.

 - ¡Vaya! Menuda bomba... - Rió Jim incorporándose en una de las tumbonas bajo los árboles hasta quedar sentado, cubriéndose con las manos de las repentinas salpicaduras. - Supongo que para un kazon ha de ser toda una experiencia zambullirse así, pero esta piscina es mía, yerno, y tengo unas normas. La primera es no nadar desnudo, hay niños en la casa.

 - Buenos días, almirante... yo... - Se había sonrojado, no esperaba que hubiese nadie allí abajo a esas horas. - Lo siento. En Ocampa sigue sin haber piscinas, mi pueblo aún le da un carácter sagrado al agua.

       Se apresuró a salir, cubriendo sus vergüenzas con una toalla que su suegro le lanzó a la cara. El rubio le miraba con su típica boca retorcida, sorprendido tal vez por el tamaño de sus atributos.

 - No te disculpes, ni eres el primero ni serás el último en saltarse a la torera mis normas.

 - Para no pecar por desconocimiento, ¿podrías enumerarlas?

 - Bueno, nada de bañarse desnudo, nada de beber en botella o vaso de cristal cerca de la piscina, terminantemente prohibido mearse dentro, ¡faltaría más! Y... a ver... - Jabin se las había arreglado para ponerse los pantalones del pijama una vez se hubo secado a conciencia. - ¡Ah! Nada de tirarse bombas.

 - Almirante, he incumplido dos reglas... ¡Sólo dos, lo juro! - Jim se reía a carcajadas. ¿Pensaría que había hecho pis en el agua?

 - Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que no eres el primero. A Khan le encanta lanzarse así, igual que tú. Enseñó a los Scott a hacerlo... esos chicos se han criado correteando por aquí.

       Jim volvió a tenderse en la tumbona y, con un gesto de su mano, invitó a su yerno a que ocupase la de al lado. Jabin se dejó caer con un gruñido, su corpulencia hacía que sus movimientos fuesen algo torpes a la hora de tumbarse sobre un mueble tan bajo.

 - Y deja ya de llamarme almirante, joder. - El rubio le había tendido la mano para ayudarle, ahora estrechaba la suya con cariño. - Soy tu suegro, llámame Jim.

 - Jim, está bien. - Seguía sintiéndose raro al decirle así. - ¿Qué haces levantado a las seis de la mañana? ¿Te preocupa algo?

 - ¿Y a ti? Tampoco es que hayas dormido mucho.

 - George se coló en nuestra cama anoche. Se mueve todo el tiempo, no he pegado ojo. David en cambio no se ha despertado una sola vez, es como una piedra cuando duerme, no lo sacaría de su sueño ni un terremoto. - Sus hirsutos cabellos, empapados por el chapuzón, goteaban cuello y hombros abajo. Jabin se pasó la toalla para secarse algo mejor. - ¿Qué es lo que te ha levantado a ti, Jim? ¿Qué te preocupa?

 - Así que mi nieto no quería dormir solo. ¿No le gusta la habitación de Amy? Tiene demasiados cachivaches vulcanos ahí, lo sé... Oh, y ese horrible muñeco gorn que Sarek le regaló. Espero que el niño no se haya asustado. ¿Tuvo pesadillas?

 - No, es que es muy mimoso y extraña su cama.

 - ¿Volveréis a Ocampa? Me gustaría que os quedaseis por aquí. Ya sabes, ver crecer a mi nieto...

 - Tal vez, depende de David y su trabajo, no de mí. - Se dio por vencido, estaba claro que el rubio no iba a contarle qué era lo que le preocupaba.

 - Mi hijo ha tenido mucha suerte al cruzarse en tu camino, Jabin. Cuidas de él y de George, eres un buen padre y un buen esposo. - Jim suspiró con algo de tristeza, se sentía especialmente melancólico aquella mañana.

 - Soy yo el afortunado. No sé qué haría sin ellos... son mi familia. - Cerrando los ojos respiró profundo, tanto que el olor de su suegro se le metió por la nariz. - Mis Kirk... - Murmuró en un susurro.

 - Tengo ya cuatro nietos. Anton, de doce años, Freya de nueve, Sam de seis y tu pequeño George, de cinco. - Jim mantenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, el sol estaba a punto de aparecer sobre San Francisco.

 - En realidad sólo son dos nietos, Jim. - Comentó Jabin, sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarse de dentro el aroma a Kirk que tanto le embelesaba. - Freya y Sam son más bien tus sobrino-nietos...

 - Nietos al fin y al cabo. Y son Kirk, aunque no lleven mi sangre. Peter es su padre. Puede que sea mi sobrino pero es como un hijo para mí.

 - Claro, les quieres tanto como a Anton y a George pero... - El kazon insistía en su argumento. - Simplemente digo que no huelen igual.

 - He oído historias, los de tu especie tenéis un sentido del olfato extraordinario, ¿verdad? - Sulu y Khan le habían hablado del jefe Oglamar, Jal Valek, y de su joven esposo Lorah. - ¿Son ciertos los rumores? ¿Tenemos los humanos un olor irresistible para los de vuestra raza?

 - No todos los humanos, unos más que otros. - Jabin le miró a los azules ojos conociendo bien su origen divino. - El de tu familia es... sublime.

 - ¿Y qué tal Pavel? ¿No huele bien esa rosa de Sulu? - Preguntó entre risas.

 - ¡Por tus dioses que sí! Y Anton es... Bueno, esa mezcla de Kirk y Chekov tiene algo que... - El kazon bajó la mirada. - George huele igual que tú, igual que David, es tan especial... tan intenso en vosotros... los Kirk.

 - Supongo que Apolo tendrá algo que ver con eso. - Intentó levantarse, le apetecía un café y el sol le estaba deslumbrando allí fuera. - Hoy cumplo sesenta años, Jabin. Me siento viejo. - Tuvo que apoyarse en su yerno para despegarse de la tumbona. - ¡Ay! Nietos... los quiero a los cuatro con locura, verles crecer juntos sería un regalo para mí.

 - Intentaré convencer a tu hijo, buscaremos una casa cerca, en este residencial. ¿No sería ideal? Me gustan estas casitas, ¿tienen todas tres habitaciones? La de Peter y Alex, la de Sulu, la tuya... ¿son las demás así también? ¿Sabes si habrá alguna en venta? Mejor con piscina. Y tienes que decirme dónde conseguiste ese sofá chester tan elegante, quiero uno igual.

 - ¡Eh, yerno! - Jim no dejaba de reír, el kazon tenía una forma muy particular de hablar, gesticulando ampliamente con las manos y subiendo y bajando el tono cantarín. - ¿Tú también sufres de verborrea nerviosa?

 - Eso dice David... ¡Nos hemos juntado dos buenos! - Girando a su suegro para verle los preciosos ojos azules, Jabin le sonrió con los suyos dándole un fuerte abrazo en la cocina. - Feliz cumpleaños, Jim.

 - Gracias... - Respondió notando cómo el otro absorbía todo el oxígeno de la habitación apretando la nariz contra su cuello. - Y deja de olisquearme, yerno, o mis hombres se pondrán celosos.

       Por encima del hombro de Jabin pudo ver a Spock y a Bones en la puerta que daba al salón, observaban con las cejas levantadas la entrañable escena, unas enormes sonrisas se dibujaban en sus rostros.

 - _Feliz cumpleaños, sa-telsu._ *(esposo) – Le saludó el vulcano mentalmente.

 -  _Sí, Jim, felicidades._ \- Se sumó Bones del mismo modo. - _¿Quieres que te quitemos a ese oso gigantón de encima?_

 _\- Dadle un minuto, si veis que me pongo morado nos separáis._ \- Respondió usando el tel *(vínculo) con un guiño de su ojo derecho. Jabin había apretado con más fuerza.

 

************

 

VEINTISÉIS AÑOS MÁS TARDE, DURANTE LA PROLONGADA GUERRA CONTRA EL IMPERIO CARDASSIANO, EN LAS OSCURAS CALLES DE KRONOS...

 

                                                                     No derramó ni una sola lágrima. Su frialdad más vulcana, que en muy contadas ocasiones salía al exterior, le heló el corazón en el pecho, paralizándolo por entero.

       Le pidió a su esposo que le dejase solo. Usó la palabra r'uustai para que le obedeciera, únicamente le llamaba así cuando se dirigía a él como igual: hermano guerrero. Jadzia respetó su dolor y se alejó en la Chekov, Anton usaría el intercomunicador para pedir ser teletransportado a la nave. Tendría que ocuparse del niño a bordo, el klingon regresó a la USS Reliant pensando en cómo contarle a su hijo de seis años que el abuelo Kirk había fallecido.

         Anton necesitaba caminar, más que nada para hacer fluir de nuevo la sangre por sus congeladas venas. Y echó a andar sin ton ni son por las calles de Kronos, perdido en sus pensamientos... en sus recuerdos... Su dedushka *(abuelo, en ruso) había muerto a cientos de miles de parsecs de distancia, ni siquiera pudo decirle adiós. Se sentía conmocionado.

 

 - Klasha, *(diminutivo al estilo ruso, cruce entre Klaa y Pasha) cariño. - El niño jugaba con un pleenok, *(puzzle vulcano) regalo de su abuela Amy, sin prestarle ninguna atención. - Ha pasado algo en la Tierra, hijo mío. Algo muy triste. Me temo que cuando regresemos, y lo haremos pronto, no podrás ver a tu bisabuelo Jim. Él ya no está entre nosotros. Se ha ido, Pavel Klaa... Dedushka se ha marchado para siempre. ¿Lo entiendes, mi bien? Sé que le vas a echar mucho de menos pero seguirá en nuestros corazones toda la vida, cuidando de nosotros desde donde quiera que esté y haciendo que...

 - Está en la Pantheion. Le vi anoche, en un sueño. - Le interrumpió el pequeño, mirándole con sus enormes ojos aguamarina y una preciosa sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja. - Él y el abuelito Bones están esperando a sa'mekh'al. *(abuelo, en vulcano)

 - ¿Quieres decir que Spock pronto...?

 - Sí, se irá con ellos. ¿Vamos a volver a la Tierra, papá? - Le preguntó echándose a su cuello. - ¿Se ha terminado ya la guerra con Cardassia?

 - Iremos a los funerales por tu bisabuelo, mi pequeña estrella brillante. La guerra, por desgracia, no ha terminado todavía. - Abrazando a su hijo le rozó la frente, allí donde unas suaves marcas, por debajo de los rizos castaños, delataban su herencia klingon. - Lo pasaste muy mal cuando el abuelo McCoy falleció, no creo que te acuerdes, tenías sólo tres años pero tuviste pesadillas durante semanas.

 - Es que él estaba solo, papá, pero ya no lo está. Hasta que se acostumbró a la nave oscura sufrió mucho. Un día las ninfas le dieron una fiesta y ya no se sintió tan mal por haber muerto. Pan le ha enseñado a tocar la flauta. ¿Sabes esa canción que aprendí a silbar?

 - Klasha, tienes mucha imaginación, estrellita mía. - Rió Jadzia entre dientes, apretando al niño un poco más contra su pecho.

 - Sí, papá... Lo que tú digas. - No deseaba contrariarle. - ¿Dónde está mami?

 - Abajo, en Kronos. Quería estar solo un rato. - Sacudió ligeramente al pequeño por los hombros. - Y no le llames mami, sabes que no le gusta.

 - No está aquí para oírme, ¿verdad? - Echando la cabeza hacia atrás rió a carcajadas, su pequeño cuerpo vibraba entre las fuertes manos de su padre.

 - Estrellita brillante, mi pequeña luz... - La risa de su hijo era el mejor sonido del mundo. Jadzia disfrutó haciendo cosquillas con la barba en el cuello de su chiquitín. - Pavel Klaa Chekov, de la casa de Mogh... Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie una palabra de esas visiones tuyas. Los abuelos, mami, tus tíos y tus primos se pondrían muy tristes si supieran...

 - No le diré nada a nadie, lo prometo. - Afirmó con seriedad mirando a los ojos a su padre. - Ni siquiera a sa'mekh'al. - Mintió. A él sí que tenía que contárselo, el abuelo Kirk y el abuelo Bones le habían dejado un recado muy importante para Spock.

 

                      Entretanto, en el despacho de la capitana Sulu, los primos Samuel y George Kirk tenían otra de sus sonadas discusiones. Demora intentaba poner paz entre los dos, como hacía siempre, procurando no verse obligada a hacer uso de su autoridad sino como parte de la familia.

 - Vamos, chicos... - Hablaba con calma desde su sillón, sus subordinados hacía rato que habían levantado la voz.

 - ¡Claro que quiero volver a casa! - Gritó el oficial médico jefe. - Pero viajar a la Tierra ahora, tal como están las cosas en el espacio neutral, es una maldita locura. ¡No puedes hablar en serio, George!

 - Demora, sé que lo conseguiremos. - El rubio la miró a los ojos rasgados, esperando obtener el apoyo de su capitana. - Tengo un presentimiento, confía en mí...

 - ¡Por Odín, esto es una nave de exploración científica! - El médico mencionó al dios vikingo golpeando la mesa con la mano abierta. - ¡No tenemos capacidad de combate! Si los cabeza de cuchara nos atacan...

 - No lo harán si atajamos por Sirio. - Farfulló George mirando de reojo a su primo pelirrojo.

 - ¿Atravesar un maldito agujero de gusano te parece lo más razonable? - Sam echó la cabeza hacia atrás con gesto de sorpresa. - ¿Quieres matarnos a todos?

 - Está demostrado, teóricamente, que el agujero nos llevaría a las proximidades de Saturno. - Declaró el oficial científico de la USS Reliant.

 - ¡Teóricamente! - Chilló Sam con su voz más aguda. - ¿No es para partirle esa bocaza retorcida que tiene, Demora?

 - ¡Ya está bien! - Les interrumpió con un grito, su paciencia había alcanzado el límite. - Los dos tenéis razón. Debemos ir a casa, James Tiberius Kirk ha muerto. Y es una locura cruzar la zona neutral, los cardassianos acabarían con nosotros. - Poniéndose en pie les señaló a ambos la puerta. - Déjenme sola, tenientes, sopesaré lo del agujero de gusano. Parece la mejor alternativa. Aún así he de contactar con la Flota.

 - Tío Khan no permitirá que nos arriesguemos de ese modo. - Dijo Sam abandonando el despacho de su superior.

 - Tío Pavel corroborará mis teorías, pregúntale a él, capitana. - George siguió a su primo hacia el pasillo, acercándose a toda prisa le sujetó por un brazo y lo empujó contra la pared, lejos de la vista de Demora. - ¿Vas a dejar que le incineren sin darle un beso de despedida? Creía que también era tu abuelo, Samuel.

 - ¡Sabes lo mucho que le quiero! - Protestó ofendido. - Pero soy médico, primo. Poner en peligro las vidas de trescientas personas sólo para ir a sus funerales, no me parece bien. Creo que a él no le gustaría.

 - ¡No hay ningún maldito peligro! ¿Cuándo vas a confiar en mí? - Estaba estrujándolo del brazo, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Sam, gritándole a la cara. - ¡Sé que ese agujero de gusano nos llevará cerca de casa! Lo sé y punto.

 - ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Tío Pavel opina algo parecido, sí. Ha estado estudiando el fenómeno desde que surgió, cuando Anton y Jadzia tuvieron a Klasha, pero ni él está convencido de esa “teoría”, de lo contrario habría ordenado su exploración y no lo ha hecho. - Argumentó Sam intentando en vano soltarse. Su primo, aunque un año menor, era más alto y más fuerte, tenía la misma envergadura que su padre, Alex, superando a su progenitor, el tío David, cuando él se había quedado a la altura de su otro padre, Peter.

 - Porque yo... - George rozó con su nariz la del otro, echándole el cálido aliento a la cara. - Yo soy un Kirk. - Le susurró besándolo en los labios para luego apartarse y alejarse hacia el turbo ascensor con sus larguísimas zancadas.

 - Un Kirk... ¡Hijo de...! - No terminó la frase. Limpiándose la boca con la manga del jersey azul, dirigió sus furiosos pasos hacia la enfermería.

 

                      Hacía tiempo que servían juntos en la nave de exploración científica, la USS Reliant, una labor difícil de realizar en tiempos de guerra. Demora Sulu la comandaba como mejor podía, sus años de experiencia en la Flota Estelar como piloto, la habían preparado para la tarea; sin embargo tener que lidiar con cuatro Kirk a bordo, dos de ellos medio Chekov, además, en ocasiones lograba agotarla hasta el borde de la extenuación.

         Echó otro vistazo a la pantalla de su ordenador, la imagen de su padre seguía saltando entre interferencias. Las comunicaciones con la Tierra, desde el inicio de la guerra, habían ido empeorando.

 - Otôsan... *(papá) Dile a los demás que regresamos. George tiene una de sus premoniciones. Cruzaremos por el agujero de gusano en la constelación de Orión.

 - Hija mía, según Pavel eso es lo más seguro, hemos estado hablando del tema. - Intentó sonreír, no tenía fuerzas. - Khan no estaba del todo de acuerdo pero si George lo dice... él respeta sus intuiciones tanto como respetaba las de Jim... - Al decir el nombre, Sulu no logró evitar que escapasen unas lágrimas, el dolor era tan grande y reciente que no pudo controlarse delante de su hija.

 - No desesperes, papá. - Demora posó la mano sobre la fría pantalla, pretendiendo acariciar, desde su despacho en la nave, la mejilla de su padre en San Francisco. - Mi hermano y yo estaremos pronto en casa. En cuanto Anton suba de Kronos, partiremos.

 - Dale un fuerte abrazo a Anton de mi parte... mi pequeña rosa blanca... Aishiteru, Demora. *(te quiero) – Se despidió el japonés.

 - Hai. Watashi mo, otôsan. *(sí, y yo a ti, papá) – Respondió la capitana apagando el monitor.

          Había tomado una decisión. Rogó a todos los dioses que conocía, los japoneses, el cristiano, griegos y vikingos, por no haberse equivocado: las vidas de casi trescientas personas dependían de ello.

 

 

                                No supo cómo terminó corriendo, los callejones oscuros de Kronos, pavimentados con burdos adoquines de piedra, se estrechaban y perdían en un verdadero laberinto. ¿O aquello ya no era el planeta de su esposo? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había hecho que las paredes de las casas se volviesen lisas y de obsidiana como un...?

 - ¿Un monitor? - Se preguntó en voz alta deteniéndose en seco. El aliento le faltaba, jadeaba por la carrera sin sentido. Había estado tratando de huir de la tristeza y el dolor. Algo completamente inútil pues los llevaba dentro de su acelerado corazón. - Pero ¿qué...?

        Estirando el brazo, Anton rozó la fría y lisa superficie desconocida, provocando que ésta se activara. Unas imágenes le fueron mostradas. Su bisabuelo Jim sonreía, tenía un aspecto joven, sin barba ni canas, sin barriga, parecía tener veintitantos años. Y Bones estaba a su lado, también joven, con su cabello castaño como debió tenerlo alguna vez... él ni siquiera le recordaba así. ¿Qué estaba viendo? Ambos mantenían una divertida charla, al parecer.

 - ¡Oh, Bonssy...! - Reía el rubio. - Spock ya no tardará demasiado. Estaremos los tres juntos de nuevo, seguro que terminamos renaciendo en algún universo alternativo por ahí, los dioses se ocuparán.

 - Es nuestro destino, Jim. Sólo espero que el cabezota de tu marido no dé problemas.

 - Tranquilo, en cuanto Klasha, mi niño precioso, le diga que le estamos esperando...

 - ¿Has oído algo, Jim? Es como si alguien nos observara. - Le interrumpió Bones mirando a su espalda.

        Una puerta siseó al abrirse y Anton entró corriendo para lanzarse a los brazos de su dedushka. Sólo había pedido poder decirle adiós... y Apolo, conmovido, le concedió su deseo, no en vano Troilo era su descendiente.

 

 

                                 El tiempo en la Pantheion transcurre de un modo diferente, algo que Jadzia, Sam y George, pudieron comprobar a bordo de la Reliant. Lo que para Anton fueron unos breves instantes, para ellos sumarían más de cuarenta y ocho horas.

 - ¿Cuándo demonios va a regresar el idiota de tu marido, maldito klingon inútil? - El médico seguía muy enfadado, ahora con Jadzia. Aunque en realidad sólo sentía ira por la pérdida de su abuelo. - ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarle solo en Kronos? ¡Ha desaparecido y no tenemos ni idea de dónde puede estar!

 - Volverá... - Jadzia se contuvo de cruzarle la cara a Samuel, sabía que lo de “idiota” y “maldito klingon” le salía desde el cariño y que toda aquella rabia que le escupía a la cara, no era otra cosa que una muestra de su profundo dolor.

 - Iremos a buscarle. Deja a Klasha con alguna enfermera y coge tu fáser, teniente Jadzia. Y tú el tricorder, doctor Freeman-Kirk. Bajemos a ese puñetero planeta los tres y traigamos al imbécil de mi primo a bordo. - George Kirk-Marcus también tenía el grado de teniente pero, a pesar de ser el más pequeño, o tal vez precisamente por eso, dio sus órdenes esperando ser obedecido. Y lo fue, como de costumbre sucedía.

 - ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer siempre lo que él dice? - Preguntaba Sam en un susurro a Jadzia antes de subir a la Chekov.

 - Tiene el carácter de tu abuelo, cualquiera le lleva la contraria. - Respondió el klingon encogiendo los hombros.

 

 

                                Del cálido abrazo de sus abuelos a la fría aguja del tatuador. Anton no supo cómo acabó en aquel garito oscuro y cochambroso de Kronos. Le garabateó lo que quería en un pad y ahora se aguantaba el dolor con su octavo vulcano, tendido boca abajo sobre la sucia camilla, aguardando a que el trabajo estuviese terminado. Eligió el espacio bajo la nuca para su marca: un trisquel que surgía de una explosión de oscuridad. Lo vio en sus sueños, en sus visiones de la Pantheion. Su destino estaba unido a la constelación de Orión desde el principio, lo sabía muy bien. Todo lo que ocurrió en la nebulosa Cabeza de Caballo cuando Pavel Klaa fue concebido... su milagroso hijo ya tenía seis años, al menos había conocido a su bisabuelo Jim.

 - ¡Ya está, terminado! - Exclamó el klingon sintiéndose un artista de la aguja y la tinta. - ¡Me encanta! Muy... visual. Y el lunar que tienes debajo parece pintado ahí a propósito. ¡Me ha quedado perfecto! Aunque esté mal decirlo por mi parte. Bueno, humano. Bueno, humano... me debes seiscientos créditos.

 - Me llamo Anton Sarek Singh-Chekov, soy ingeniero jefe de la USS Reliant. Verás... no llevo nada encima, esto no estaba previsto pero...

 - ¿Insinúas que no puedes pagarme? - El tipo empezaba a ponerse nervioso, buscando con la mirada algo contundente con lo que golpear al ladrón.

 - Yo te pagaré, klingon. - Una voz sonó grave y rotunda a su espalda.

 - Estupendo, seiscientos créditos, rubito. - Repitió el importe el tatuador.

 - ¡George! - Anton saltó de la camilla alejándose del klingon. - ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

 - ¡Has estado dos días desaparecido, idiota! - El rubio entregó una tarjeta al tipo y se acercó a abrazar a su primo. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Nos hemos vuelto locos buscándote! Jadzia y Sam vienen de camino, hemos recorrido todo Kronos. Pero... ¿qué te has hecho?

        Le giró de espaldas, hasta apreciar a un paso de distancia [el tatuaje de Anton](http://oi65.tinypic.com/fnhafk.jpg) bajo su nuca. Pasó con cuidado las yemas de sus dedos por encima de la piel tatuada.

 - Debe ponerse esta crema, y que no le dé la luz solar en unos días. Si se infecta por falta de cuidado no me hago responsable. - Les soltó el tatuador devolviendo la tarjeta a su dueño y añadiendo un tarro de pomada, tras haber descontado el importe con su ordenador.

        Anton se volvió para mirar a su primo a los ojos. Sin decir una palabra ambos comprendieron lo que sus corazones sufrían por la pérdida irreparable del abuelo Jim. Se fundieron en un largo abrazo, desahogando la inmensa pena que les desbordaba, llorando ambos como ríos el uno sobre el hombro del otro. Hasta al tatuador klingon se le saltó una lágrima contemplando la escena, sin estómago para echarles de su minúscula tienda, dejó que la cola de clientes se acumulase en el callejón.

 - Jadzia está al llegar, le presiento. - Murmuró Anton apartándose unos centímetros. - George...

         El rubio no lo hizo a propósito, no lo pensó. Tenía los labios de su primo tan cerca que dejó que sucediera, fue algo tan natural como respirar. Le besó. Rotundo, con ansia, como solía hacer cuando era un crío, cuando tenía diecisiete años y creyó que estaba enamorado de él y que ambos iban a morir. Por algo Anton había sido el primero, repitiendo sin saberlo la larga historia familiar que les precedía. Amy y David; David, Peter y Alex; Amy, David y Peter; David, Amy y Pavel; Amy, David, Pavel y Khan... Desconocían todos aquellos encuentros secretos y aún así, capricho de las Moiras, revivieron la misma pasión prohibida cuando los cabeza de cuchara les tuvieron prisioneros en Cardassia Prime. Si bien fue duro sobrevivir y escapar de aquel infierno, más amargo se les hizo el trago de tener que renunciar al amor que se habían dado el uno al otro durante aquellos meses.

 - No, George. - Anton le apartó la cara con delicadeza, bajando la mirada le negó sus labios de rosa y sus ojos aguamarina. - Sabes que no está bien, no volverá a ocurrir.

 - Lo siento, no quería... - Titubeó. Echándose un par de pasos atrás le tendió la mano. - Vamos, tengo una idea para volver a casa sin tener que cruzar por territorio enemigo.

 - ¿El agujero de gusano? - Adivinó. Su primo le miraba sorprendido, con la sonrisa torcida de los Kirk pintada en el rostro. - Saldrá bien. - Apostilló Anton.

 - Lo sé. - Añadió con total seguridad. - Pronto estaremos allí, con nuestros padres y el abuelo Spock.

 - Va a morir, me temo... - Susurró el de los rizos castaños aferrándose a su mano.

 - No soportará quedarse solo, ¿verdad? - La tristeza en su voz se hizo perceptible de nuevo. - Perder a sus dos t'hy'la... es demasiado.

 - Se dejará ir en cuanto hayamos vuelto. - Anton aguantó el llanto dentro, no deseaba derrumbarse otra vez. - Quiere despedirse, estoy convencido. Hay algo que querrá entregarme.

 - Entonces primo... - Tirando de su mano se alejó con él hacia la calle principal, Jadzia y Sam les esperaban allí. - Debemos darnos prisa.

 

************

 

DÍAS MÁS TARDE, EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA GALAXIA...

 

                                                                     Tenían veinticinco, veintiocho y veintinueve años otra vez. Así, como por arte de magia. Spock reconoció el laberinto donde había tenido que luchar contra el minotauro, por donde le guió Pavel con la voz ronca de muchacho sonando en su cabeza, donde encontró a Jim con Amy en brazos y pudo ver a su hijita por primera vez. ¿La nave oscura? ¿Era allí donde estaban? Leonard le abrazaba desde la espalda y Jim lo hacía por delante, pegándose a su pecho.

 - Me alegro de no haber permitido que mi katra *(alma y memoria) le fuese transferida a Anton para llevarla a Nuevo Vulcano, si la hubiera entregado a la piedra de Gol ahora no estaríamos juntos. Hicisteis bien en enviarme un mensaje a través de Klasha. - Spock suspiró, deleitándose en el abrazo de sus dos enamorados. - Yo... estaba decidido a hacerlo... pero nuestro bisnieto me convenció a tiempo de lo contrario.

 - Es muy listo, mi niño... ha salido a su abuelo Pavel. ¿No es verdad? - La brillante sonrisa de Jim deslumbraría a cualquiera.

 - No quiero renacer en ningún universo, Jim. - Gruñó McCoy con el ceño fruncido sin soltar a Spock. - Quiero quedarme con los dos aquí para siempre... y hacer el amor por toda la eternidad.

 - Me sumo a esa petición, Leonard. - Sonrió el vulcano girándose para besar sus labios. - Mi t'hy'la...

 - Bueno, mientras no nos separen me da lo mismo. - Apuntó el rubio pegándose a ambos hasta rozarles la boca con su lengua.

          Empezaron el baile sin necesidad de música. Las manos volaban retirando la ropa, unas prendas amplias y anónimas, como una especie de túnicas sin costuras que acabaron tiradas en el suelo, junto a la enorme cama que ocupaba el centro del laberinto. ¿Alguien se había encargado de colocarla allí? Probablemente.

        Spock se dejó lamer la piel de la espalda, Leonard deseaba tomarlo y fue agachándose hasta hundir la cara entre sus nalgas. Jim seguía devorando su boca pero, al ver al otro descender, hizo lo mismo y terminó comiéndose algo más contundente por allí abajo. El vulcano iba a arder en llamas, la sangre se le agolpó en el rostro, el cuello y el pecho, haciéndolos aparecer verdosos entre las cada vez más sonrosadas pieles de sus amantes.

        Ser el jamón del sándwich era una de sus posturas favoritas, lo había sido durante años, desde aquella famosa reconciliación en el parque Yosemite. Había soñado tantas veces volver a sentir a Leonard así... su t'hy'la... su amante... llevaba casi tres años sin verle desde su muerte, le había echado muchísimo de menos. Si siguió respirando entonces fue solamente por Jim, su esposo le necesitaba. Además se lo había prometido al médico en miles de ocasiones, siempre que él se lo hacía jurar: “no le dejes solo, Spock. Nunca le dejes solo.”

 - ¡Oh, Leonard... jamás te había sentido así! - Gimió en voz alta, su t'hy'la le estaba proporcionando sacudidas de placer que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

 - No éramos amantes cuando teníamos veinte años, Spock. - Bromeó el doctor haciendo gala de su fuerza y su juventud, empujando más y más adentro, más rápido, hasta hacerle enloquecer.

      Jim se reía a carcajadas, sosteniendo el tembloroso cuerpo de su marido encima, apretándole las caderas entre los muslos y buscando tenerle dentro para completar así su círculo.

 - Sí... ¡Oh, sa-telsu mío! - Musitó deshaciéndose de gusto al sentirle entrar, duro y lubricado, pues no dejaba de derramarse con lo que Bones le estaba dando.

 

              La unión llegó envolviéndolos en su océano sagrado, todo el laberinto se sacudió con el vínculo, vibrando a la par de aquellas tres almas fundidas en una sola.

 - Con esto calculo que obtendremos la energía suficiente para enviarles a otro mundo y hacerles renacer. - Opinó Atenea manipulando los botones de su consola científica.

 - Estoy de acuerdo, querida hermana. - Apolo asintió. - Sea pues como siempre ha sido, como debe ser...

          Esperaron a que terminasen, a que juntos alcanzaran la orilla donde descansar por fin. Los dioses les dejaron sumirse entrelazados en el sueño profundo que precede al olvido, el océano donde se habían bañado no era otro que la laguna Estigia. Allí debían abandonar sus recuerdos, pues tres nuevas vidas tenían que salir de la nada y dejar que las Moiras tejiesen sus hilos.

 - Hijos míos... - Susurró Apolo viéndolos desaparecer en el monitor. - Volveremos a encontrarnos.

 

 

                                  Sólo tres días después de la muerte de James Tiberius Kirk, el más grande de los almirantes de la Flota Estelar, su esposo, el prestigioso científico vulcano Spock S'chn T'gai, decidió voluntariamente detener su corazón. Las exequias por ambos se oficiarían durante toda una semana. Llegarían a la Tierra, de todos los rincones del universo conocido, representantes de las diversas civilizaciones que conformaban la Federación de Planetas Unidos para rendirles un sentido homenaje.

          Anton se ofreció a llevar la valiosa katra *(alma y memoria) de su abuelo hasta Nuevo Vulcano. Depositarla en el fragmento de la piedra de Gol que se custodiaba en la más profunda cámara del nuevo Monte Seleya, sería todo un honor para él. Su madre, Amy, se había negado a hacerlo. Sentir a su padre muerto en la cabeza sería demasiado doloroso para ella. La pobre no salía de los brazos de Ne'mah, su compañera. Había perdido a su a'nirih y ahora su papi le había dicho adiós para siempre.

          Spock se negó al ofrecimiento de Anton después de haber hablado con Klasha, su bisnieto. El pequeñín le contó que Jim y Bones le estaban esperando y que sería mejor ir a ellos completo, con todo su ser. El último del que quiso despedirse el vulcano fue de Pavel, sujetándole la mano soportó el dolor de verle llorar como un niño.

 - Eh, se supone que eres más listo que yo. ¿No te has dado cuenta aún de que éste es el sentido de la vida? Morir, al final, después de haber cumplido.

 - Tú lo has hecho, amigo mío.

 - Lo sé. Y Jim también. No te sientas abandonado, Pavel. Aprovecha tu tiempo en este mundo, nunca se sabe si en el siguiente seremos más desgraciados...

 - Espero que no. Quisiera volver a encontrarme contigo... y con Jim. ¿Le dirás a ese gordo que le quiero?

 - Lo haré. Y le daré un fuerte abrazo de parte de su niño chiflado. - Spock había ido bajando sus pulsaciones progresivamente, estaba listo para irse. - Pavel... deja que me lleve tu sonrisa, tus brillantes ojos aguamarina siempre me han parecido tan bellos...

 - Siento mucho todo lo que hisse cuando...

 - Pavel, no. El tiempo del perdón fue hace mucho. Ahora sólo quiero verte sonreír. Compláceme, amigo mío... - El ruso obedeció. Sacando fuerzas de donde no había, consiguió esbozar una bonita sonrisa. - Eso es... Lesek, Pavel. Dif-tor heh smusma. *(gracias, Pavel, larga y próspera vida)

 - No tan larga, Spock. No quiero volverme loco echándoos de menos. - Tuvo que cerrarle los párpados con los dedos. El vulcano se había ido dulcemente, sin sufrir, perdido en sus ojos aguamarina y contemplando la más bonita de sus sonrisas que le pudo regalar.

 

************

 

EN AQUEL PRECISO MOMENTO, EN EL PLANETA LLAMADO AH'RAK *(VULCANO) DE ALGÚN UNIVERSO PARALELO...

 

                                                                La mujer humana dio a luz en el atrio de la enorme mansión, asistida por dos sirvientes vulcanas vestidas de un blanco impoluto. Sarek se acercó a su esposa y tomó al pequeño entre las manos. Levantándolo sobre su cabeza agradeció aquella vida a los dioses.

 - ¿Cómo le vas a llamar, esposo mío?

 - Spock S'chn T'gai, Amanda querida.

 - Spock Sschh... - Sonrió, era incapaz de pronunciar el apellido de su marido. - Me gusta, suena simpático. ¡Spock!

 

                      Poco más de un año antes, un niño que acabaría siendo mucho mejor médico que el que empujó a su madre a echarlo fuera, había visto la luz por vez primera en Georgia, en los Estados Unidos del planeta Tierra. Por nombre sus padres le pusieron Leonard, Leonard McCoy. Y tres años después del nacimiento del medio vulcano al que acabamos de asistir, en el mismo orbe azul donde había nacido el futuro doctor McCoy, en un lugar llamado Riverside, perteneciente al estado de Iowa, vino al mundo un pequeño rubio chillón al que su padre, George, y su madre, Winona, tuvieron a bien darle el nombre de James Tiberius Kirk.

          Los hilos no empezarían a cruzarse hasta dentro de un tiempo, cuando en plena guerra contra los klingon, los tres formasen parte de la joven e inexperta tripulación de la nave USS Enterprise, combatiendo codo con codo por alcanzar la paz en aquél, su nuevo y brillante universo.

 


	23. I: DESCUBRIENDO UN PLANETA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es una nueva OVA, o sí, según se mire. Ésta es la primera parte de una historia que necesitaba contar. Desearía poder lograr que vieseis a nuestros protagonistas como yo los veo en su edad madura. Han envejecido, sus relaciones se han afianzado con el paso del tiempo y ahora son sus hijos los que corren toda clase de aventuras en el espacio.  
> Siempre les he tenido un cariño muy especial a Pavel y a Jim, eso es algo evidente, y al escribir sobre sus descendientes, no puedo evitar transferir esos sentimientos hacia ellos. Ya adelanté algo en Muerte y Nacimiento, esta mini-OVA de dos episodios nos descubre un poco más de la increíble vida de los personajes de Anton... mi pequeño Chekov, y George... el más joven de los Kirk de cabello rubio y mirada apolínea. ¡Que los dioses los protejan y tengan una larga y próspera vida!

 

**DESCUBRIENDO UN PLANETA**

 

 - _Esto no puede estar pasando... Jadzia... ¿Jadzia? Yebat!_ *(joder) – Pensaba Anton, intentando comunicarse con su esposo a través de su vínculo telepático. - No puedo contactar con Jadzia, George. Debemos estar muy lejos de la nave.

 - ¡Genial! ¿Dónde nos llevan? ¿Por qué no nos han matado ya? Tenemos que salir de aquí... - El rubio golpeó las paredes de la celda con una buena patada.

 - ¡Déjate de gilipolleces, niño! - Le regañó agarrándolo del brazo. - No haremos nada hasta que lleguemos a alguna parte... ¡Ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos! - Tirando de él, lo sentó a su lado hasta envolverlo en un abrazo. - Cálmate, todo saldrá bien.

        Puede que Anton confiara en que las cosas acabarían solucionándose por sí solas, tal vez porque los dioses siempre habían protegido a su familia, toda la vida, o quizás simplemente intentaba tranquilizar a su primo menor y hacerle sentir a salvo. De cualquier modo, misión fallida. Ambos estaban terriblemente asustados.

        George sólo tenía diecisiete años. Había embarcado en la USS Olympia con objeto de finalizar sus prácticas y graduarse en la Academia. Sus padres, David y Jabin, firmaron el consentimiento únicamente porque Anton y Jadzia servían a bordo, su pequeño no estaría solo en el espacio. La guerra contra el Imperio Cardassiano hacía tiempo que se había estancado, los cabeza de cuchara no invadían nuevos territorios y la Federación se limitaba a proteger las fronteras. Con las relaciones diplomáticas en un callejón sin salida, el conflicto se había convertido en una especie de guerra fría interplanetaria, con su propia versión del viejo telón de acero terrícola en la mejorada Muralla de Chekov.

 

                       La Olympia, en esa época, estaba capitaneada por Edward Quiroly. Jadzia y Anton tenían ya la graduación de teniente y ambos servían a bordo desde hacía unos meses, patrullando el borde de la zona neutral, el klingon como segundo al mando en seguridad y su esposo como sub-jefe en ingeniería. Los sensores de la nave detectaron un problema en la estación del satélite que orbitaban y un equipo de expedición fue enviado a la superficie para solucionarlo. Jadzia insistió en acompañarles pero tuvo que quedarse en la nave, órdenes del capitán.

 - Es solamente bajar, arreglar ese maldito trasto y teletransportarse a bordo. George y tu marido no tardarán ni un par de horas. - Argumentó Quiroly sentado cómodamente en la silla de mando.

 - La zona está infestada de enemigos, señor. ¿Va a dejar que vayan sin protección? - Jadzia se llevó la mano al cinturón, donde habitualmente colgaba su pistola fáser, y tamborileó los dedos en el hueco que denotaba la ausencia del arma.

 - ¡Pues claro que no! Que dos de tus hombres bajen con ellos. - Respondió el capitán.

 - Está bien, enviaré al alférez Kaplan y al sargento Boyka. Supongo que eso será suficiente. - Resolvió el klingon dirigiéndose ya al turbo ascensor.

        Ahora ambos se arrepentían de aquella decisión: los chicos llevaban seis horas desaparecidos. Cuando Jadzia puso los pies en la estación del satélite, vio los indicios de lucha y descubrió los cuerpos de sus hombres, intentó en vano contactar con Anton a través del tel. *(vínculo)

 - _Estrella mía... ¿dónde estás? ¡Por todos los dioses, Anton! ¿Por qué no puedo sentirte?_ \- Se preguntó, un escalofrío de pavor le recorrió la espalda. Su capitán estaba cerrando los párpados de los dos hombres de rojo y ordenando por el comunicador a la nave que transportaran los cadáveres a bordo.

 - ¿Recibes algo? - Edward sabía perfectamente lo que Jadzia había estado tratando de hacer allí plantado y con los ojos cerrados. Se estremeció al verle negar con la cabeza. - Si se los han llevado pedirán un rescate, un intercambio de prisioneros.

 - Señor, permiso para perseguirles. - Solicitó con solemnidad.

 - ¿Perseguir a quién? Ni siquiera hemos detectado la nave enemiga. - Poniéndose a su lado dejó caer el peso de su mano en las anchas espaldas del teniente klingon. - Regresemos a la Olympia, Jadzia, y pongámonos a trabajar. Seguro que les encontramos.

        A pesar de la intensa exploración de prácticamente todo el cuadrante, la USS Olympia no pudo detectar ni rastro de ninguna nave cardassiana. Sólo podían esperar. Una petición de rescate, el intercambio de reos, era su única esperanza.

 

                           Pero... ¿cómo había ocurrido todo? Una mezcla de casualidad y exceso de confianza, en definitiva, una tremenda estupidez. Resulta que el fallo en la estación del satélite estaba precisamente en los sistemas de detección de la Muralla de Chekov. Unos circuitos se habían fundido, la sobrecarga vino provocada por una erupción solar de la estrella de su sistema planetario. La cosa era sencilla, cambiar el panel chamuscado y reiniciar: coser y cantar. Tanto es así que Anton delegó la tarea en George, el chico tenía que practicar. Mientras, aburrido y despreocupado, el teniente Chekov se apostó los postres de toda una semana con el sargento Boyka, compatriota de su padre, a una partida de ajedrez tridimensional.

 - Sé que tiene usted un alto cossiente intelesstual y que es hijo del gran Pavel Chekov, ilustre ruso que fue campeón de ajedress de la Flota en varias ocasiones pero... - El sargento estaba seguro de poder ganar al ingeniero. - Me pierden los dulsses... ¡Que gane el mejor!

        Anton puso las botas sobre la mesa, completamente echado atrás en su silla, observando el tablero de tres pisos con una sonrisa torcida en la boca. ¿Ganarle, a él, a un Chekov que además es un octavo vulcano y nieto de Jim Kirk? ¡Imposible! Ya se relamía pensando en su doble ración de [pudin al caramelo](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/80/Pudin_con_caramelo.jpg) durante los próximos siete días.

        Kaplan vigilaba el acceso a las instalaciones pero hubo un momento de tensión durante la partida, cuando Anton subió su peón 2C4 a 3B4, poniendo en jaque al apurado sargento, en el que el joven alférez perdió de vista la puerta metálica para posar los ojos sobre los escaques que ocupaban la reina negra y el rey blanco. Boyka estaba perdido, él, sin saberlo, también. Ocurrió en un instante. Un par de segundos, lo suficiente. El disparo le atravesó el pecho, había entrado por su espalda.

 - ¡George! - Anton se tiró al suelo y se arrastró por debajo de la mesa para llegar hasta su primo. El rubio, agachado tras la consola que estaba reparando, temblaba de pies a cabeza. - No te muevas...

 - Éste tampoco interesa. - El cabeza de cuchara disparó a quemarropa al sargento Boyka que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sacar su fáser del cinturón.

        Anton iba desarmado, intentó usar su telequinesia para atraer la pistola de su, definitivamente, derrotado contrincante y acabar así con los dos enemigos que les apuntaban con sus armas pero su poder era escaso y apenas pudo desabrochar la cartuchera. Un cardassiano, viendo los galones en su manga, decidió llevárselo prisionero y modificó el fáser a posición de aturdir antes de disparar. Chekov terminó inconsciente.

 - ¿Qué hacemos con el chico? - Preguntó utilizando su comunicador, esperando las órdenes de su capitán que le llegaban a través de un pinganillo en la oreja. - Pues... humano, rubio, ojos claros, alto... Parece un crío, está muy asustado. No lleva galones, debe ser soldado raso. Sí... ahora la Flota recluta a niños... - Dijo con sarcasmo, describiendo lo que veía a su superior. - Está bien, capitán. ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

 - Cadete George Kirk-Marcus... - Respondió en un susurro, ni siquiera recordaba su número de identificación como alumno de la Academia.

 - ¿Has dicho Kirk? ¡Oh, nos ha tocado la lotería espacial, capitán! - Rió a carcajadas disparando su arma y dejando sin sentido también al muchacho. - Un oficial y un Kirk, nada menos. Podremos pedir a cuatro... ¿qué digo? ¡A diez de los nuestros a cambio!

 

                           Despertaron en los calabozos de la nave cardassiana, camino de a saber dónde, lejos de la Olympia y sin posibilidad de comunicarse con sus compañeros. Anton, sabiéndose el mayor, intentaba aparentar calma, como si tuviese la situación bajo control pero en el fondo sabía que estaban bien jodidos.

        Aterrizaron en un planeta perdido más allá de la zona neutral, un lugar desconocido por la Federación. Los cabeza de cuchara les hicieron pasar por la humillación de desnudarse y ser desinfectados con unos polvos blancos que les lanzaron a través de unos tubos y que picaban como el mismo diablo, luego una ducha de agua fría a presión que les dejó molidos y helados, y para rematar les dieron unos horrorosos pijamas grises con un número de cuatro dígitos en el pecho que, durante el tiempo que permaneciesen allí, sería su único uniforme. Nada de zapatos. Si querían escapar habrían de hacerlo descalzos. A Anton, esto último, no le resultó nada incómodo. Estaba más que acostumbrado.

 

                   Sentado con las piernas cruzadas al fondo de la celda, esperaba el regreso de George. Los cardassianos se lo habían llevado hacía ya rato, arrastrándole por los laberínticos pasillos de aquella prisión. ¿Y si no volvía a verle? Las tripas le gruñeron. Pero no, tenía que seguir confiando en sus dioses. De pronto las pisadas de las botas del enemigo se escucharon aproximándose a la puerta de hierro, ésta se abrió de golpe y el chico cayó de rodillas empujado por uno de sus captores.

 - Buena sesión de fotos, Kirk. Seguro que sales muy guapo. Espera aquí sentado a que tu abuelo se entere, la Flota no podrá negarse a pagar un jugoso rescate por el nieto de James Kirk. - Dijo el soldado enemigo mirándolo con auténtico desprecio. - Ahora es tu turno, teniente.

        No tuvo que dar más explicaciones, llevaba un arma y Anton no. Le obligó a ir delante por el pasillo, dejando a George abrazado a sus propias rodillas sobre el sucio y frío suelo de la celda. Y así lo encontró cuando le trajeron de vuelta unas horas después, en la misma posición, no se había movido ni un milímetro. Cuando la puerta se cerró con gran estruendo a su espalda, George se acercó a su primo para mirarle de cerca, apenas había luz allí.

 - ¿Qué te han hecho? - Preguntó apartando los rizos castaños de su frente y observando un par de moratones en su cara. - ¿Te han torturado?

 - ¿Por qué tuviste que decirles tu nombre? - Más que preguntar, Anton se lo estaba recriminando.

 - ¿Les has dicho tú el tuyo? - Espetó azorado por la regañina.

 - Estoy obligado. Nombre, rango y número de serie. Son las normas. ¡Pero tú no eres de la Flota! Aún no... Sólo eres un cadete, un crío... no deberías haberles dicho... ¡Ay! Yebat, *(joder) las costillas, no me... - Protestó condolido, George había intentado abrazarle y sintió un dolor agudo en el costado.

 - ¿Rotas? - Consultó palpando suavemente la zona.

 - No... una fisura, supongo. - Le echó el brazo por encima del hombro y lo atrajo con mimo hacia su pecho. - Solicitarán un intercambio de prisioneros con la Flota. Imagino que no tardarán demasiado, hasta entonces nos mantendrán con vida.

        El rubio suspiró, las tripas rugieron casi al mismo tiempo. Estaba hambriento, ¿cuándo había comido por última vez? Un burrito precocinado de la máquina expendedora se dibujó en su cabeza, daría lo que fuera por hacerse con uno en aquel momento.

        Anton sonreía, debía haberlo visto en su mente. Si le rozaba podía leer sus pensamientos casi como un libro abierto. Su mejor habilidad vulcana, la tactotelepatía, se había incrementado con los años. Por desgracia no dominaba la técnica de la pinza vulcaniana y su telequinesia seguía comportándose de manera caprichosa. Echó un vistazo a la celda donde se encontraban. No había absolutamente nada salvo un agujero cubierto por una plancha metálica, cuyos bordes mugrientos daban una clara idea de para qué debía ser utilizado. La poca luz que les iluminaba venía de alguna parte en el alto y oscuro techo. Tendrían que dormir en el suelo, esperar a que sus captores les trajesen agua y alimentos, no había más alternativa.

 - George... - Susurró tomándole la cara por la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos. - Pase lo que pase, nos hagan lo que nos hagan, no digas una palabra. ¿Entiendes?

 - ¿Decir qué? ¿Sobre qué? No, no te entiendo. ¿Es que van a interrogarnos? - Eso le asustó, aunque procuró que no se le notase demasiado. - Sólo soy un novato, no tengo ni idea de nada... ¿Me torturarán como han hecho contigo? Fueron amables cuando me llevaron antes a ver a su capitán. El maldito cabeza de cuchara es condenadamente feo, ¿le has visto?

 - Sí... - Sonrió, la verborrea nerviosa de los Kirk estaba muy acentuada en su primo. - Sólo digo que por muchas preguntas que te hagan no respondas, a nada.

 - Me hicieron fotos. De frente, de perfil, de cerca, de pie, sentado... ¡Parecía un jodido reportaje! - Su voz subía y bajaba acompañada de grandes aspavientos de su mano derecha. En eso había salido a su padre, el kazon. - ¿A qué venía esa historia? Si se trataba de demostrarle a la Flota que me tienen, ¿para qué tanta posturita?

 - George... ¿Estabas vestido mientras te fotografiaban? - Preguntó con ironía.

 - ¿Qué insinúas? - George vio la pícara sonrisa en la cara de su primo y se echó a reír. - Idiota...

 - No he dicho que somos parientes... pero el apellido Chekov les sonó fatal. - Susurró echando mano al flequillo rebelde de su primo, le ponía nervioso ver cómo le tapaba un ojo. Era como hablar con un cíclope.

 - ¿Qué quieres decir? - Sacudiendo la cabeza le apartó la mano. - ¿No les has contado que tú y yo somos primos o que Pavel es tu padre?

 - Ninguna de las dos cosas. - Aclaró encogiendo los hombros. - A cada pregunta respondí con nombre, rango y número de serie. Haz lo mismo.

 - No puedo. - Murmuró casi imperceptiblemente, avergonzado. - No me sé mi número, ¿vale?

 - ¿Y yo soy el idiota? - Anton levantó ambas cejas abriendo los ojos aguamarina como platos. - Siete cifras y una letra... ¿y no puedes recordarlo?

 - No... ¿y qué más da? - Protestó el muchacho. - Es un puto número... ¿quieres que me lo invente?

 - Sería peor. - Rió Anton.

 - ¡Ya saben quién soy, joder! - Escupió enojado, no comprendía por qué su primo insistía en aquel asunto.

 - Digan lo que digan, hagan lo que hagan, tú repite únicamente tu nombre. - Tirándole del pelo le clavó la mirada. - Es una orden, cadete. Pase lo que pase.

        George asintió, nunca le había oído hablar así, la voz grave y ronca le recordó a la de su tío Pavel.

 

 

                                                              Aquella mañana el sol lucía sobre San Francisco con la misma intensidad que casi siempre en la soleada California. Los amplios ventanales del Cuartel General deslumbraban en el horizonte. El alto edificio brillaba sobre la bahía, cerca del puente Golden Gate, símbolos de la ciudad, del planeta y de la Flota Estelar.

 - Lo sé, lo sé... si se entera podría acabar siendo un desastre de proporciones bíblicas. Aun así, creo que debería saberlo. - Jim daba vueltas por el despacho de Khan, se habían invertido las tornas ahora que el sobrehumano estaba al mando.

 - Hace años me ordenaste que mantuviera una estricta vigilancia sobre él en secreto. - Khan se había echado atrás en su confortable sillón, con la cabeza recta y estirada, la mirada perdida en el recuerdo. - Y tuve que obedecer. Ahora yo soy el almirante en jefe de Inteligencia. Ya sé que estás jubilado, Jim, y que no puedo darte la orden pero, por el bien del equilibrio en la Galaxia, te lo suplico. Te lo ruego. - Le miraba a los ojos, el azul hielo más frío que nunca. - No le digas nada a mi marido.

 - ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Se trata de su hijo, Khan! - Jim se había girado para verle la cara. ¿Cómo podía pedirle algo así? Apoyando las manos sobre la mesa le lanzó una mirada furiosa. - ¡Están prisioneros! ¡En manos de los cabeza de cuchara! Pavel podría...

 - Podría ir allí y cometer una masacre. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Que estalle la bomba que lleva en su cabeza? - Khan le cogió una de sus manos, la derecha. Apretándola con la suya sintió el pulso acelerado del otro. - Calma, Jim. Resolveremos esto por la vía diplomática.

 - Para entonces Anton y George estarán muertos. - Susurró apartándose de la mesa y volviéndose hasta darle la espalda. Sentía un pinchazo en el corazón, un dolor agudo que le hizo fruncir los labios. No quería que Khan lo viera.

 - Toda la Flota les está buscando. Los cardassianos aún no han realizado sus peticiones, imagino que además del habitual intercambio de prisioneros, si saben a quién tienen entre sus garras, añadirán algo más. - Se pasó la mano por el pelo, peinando con los dedos los cabellos, remarcando el mechón blanco sobre la sien izquierda. - La Flota no negociará con la seguridad de los planetas de la Federación. Sé... - Remarcó la palabra haciendo una breve pausa. - Jim, sé que las negociaciones serán duras y llevarán su tiempo. Hacemos todo lo posible por traerlos de vuelta. ¿Crees que a mí y a Klaa no va a sernos difícil ocultarlo a la familia? Te lo pido porque, ya que te has enterado y sabiendo cómo es Pavel, lo que sería capaz de hacer... ¡Por Apolo, Jim! ¡Te lo imploro!

 - Ya que me he enterado... - Dirigió sus pasos a la puerta, apoyado en el marco se volvió para mirarle. - El rumor es imparable, tarde o temprano lo sabrá por otro lado. A mí me lo ha contado Nyota, Scotty lo escuchó en la Estación Espacial I. Y ya sabes cómo se extienden esas cosas...

        Jim salió del despacho y Khan se derrumbó en el sillón, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y relajando brazos y piernas. Su viejo amigo estaba en lo cierto, tarde o temprano Pavel acabaría sabiendo que su hijo había sido capturado por el enemigo. Había podido retener la información en Inteligencia, ordenando que los nombres de los dos miembros de la Flota en poder de los cardassianos no fueran revelados, pero si Nyota y Scott lo sabían... ¿cuánto tardaría en estallar la noticia en casa?

        Ordenó a su secretaria que filtrase las llamadas urgentes, derivándolas a su comunicador personal y salió de sus oficinas. Tenía que correr, darse prisa. Quizás ya fuese tarde. David se lo pensaría antes de abrir la boca, Uhura seguramente ya se lo habría contado, pero Jabin... ¡Ese maldito kazon histérico! Con su enorme vena dramática seguro que montaría un buen espectáculo del que Pavel podría ser testigo casual...

 

 - ¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho una palabra? ¡Khan! - Gritaba como un loco, caminando descalzo por el salón.

 - David, llévate a Jabin de aquí. Pavel... siéntate y respira. - Sulu intentaba hacer que se controlase, los muebles vibraban a su alrededor y un jarrón estuvo a punto de acabar echo añicos en el suelo de no ser por sus excelentes reflejos de piloto.

 - ¡Nuestros hijos están presos de los cabessa de cuchara! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? - El ruso se resistía pero Sulu se las arregló para hacerle una llave de judo y logró tirarlo de espaldas sobre la alfombra.

 - ¡Mi niño... mi George...! - Jabin no había dejado de llorar, su esposo le tenía sujeto de la cintura procurando, con esfuerzo, que no se desmoronase.

 

                    Y así encontró las cosas Khan cuando abrió la puerta de su domicilio. Sulu colocando las piernas de Pavel encima de un sillón, sujetándolo con una mano apretando su pecho, obligándolo a respirar pausadamente. David intentando arrastrar al gigantón del kazon hasta la cocina, con la intención de sacarle por la puerta de atrás y llevárselo de allí. Jabin berreaba el nombre de su hijo con un llanto desconsolado y Pavel... bueno, él de veras hacía todo lo posible por controlar su ira y su endiablada telequinesia.

 - Moy muzh... *(esposo mío) – Susurró el almirante, dejando caer el maletín pegado a su larga pierna al verle en aquella posición.

 - Yebat! *(joder) Khan... tú lo sabías... Sabías que eran ellos los dos prisioneros de los que todo el mundo habla. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Y Jim? ¿Lo sabe él?

 - ¡Pasha, procura tranquilizarte, estás haciendo que todo se mueva como en un terremoto! - Le gritó Sulu sentándose a horcajadas sobre su abdomen.

 - ¡Tienes que devolverme a mi niño, a mi pequeño Kirk...! - Jabin se arrojó al cuello de Khan, aferrándose a él con ambas manos hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

 - ¡Que le ahogas, gordi! - Chilló David tirando más fuerte de la voluminosa cintura de su marido. - ¡Ya está bien! ¡Jabin! ¡Nos vamos a casa! ¡Ahora mismo! - Le ordenó con voz firme haciendo que se girase para mirarle y así soltase a Khan. - Y tú Pavel... en lugar de romper los muebles, ¿qué tal si usas ese poder para traer a los chicos de vuelta?

        La mesita junto a la puerta había terminado tumbada en el suelo, el jarrón no sobrevivió. David echó un vistazo a su viejo amigo ruso, observando cómo, con los ojos cerrados, intentaba recuperar el control.

 - Es la cuarta vez que te lo cargas. - La voz de Sulu no era más que un susurro, aún presionaba el pecho de su rosa con ambas manos.

 - La terssera, moy drug. *(amigo mío) – Musitó Pavel entreabriendo los párpados para verle allí encima. - Amy fue la que lo rompió la última vess.

 - Jabin... - Khan le acarició las mejillas con suavidad, secando las lágrimas que corrían por ellas sin cesar. - Te prometo que traeré a George sano y salvo, a los dos... George y Anton. - Añadió mirando de reojo a su marido. - Estamos en conversaciones con Cardassia Prime.

 - ¿Conversaciones? - David se extrañó. - ¿No piensas actuar? ¡Vanos, envíame allí!

 - Ya he mandado a los Scott, David. Creo que es mejor que la familia directa se mantenga al margen. - Poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del rubio, apretó ligeramente los dedos. - Al menos por el momento.

        Ni David ni Jabin estaban del todo conformes con aquello, ¿los Scott? Cayden y Bean no eran precisamente conocidos por su encanto diplomático. Aun así tenían que aceptarlo, Khan estaba al mando y las cosas se harían como él ordenase. El rubio saludó militarmente a su superior y salió llevándose a su esposo consigo. Jabin había vuelto a su monótona letanía, repitiendo el nombre de George una y otra y otra vez sin dejar de verter una lágrima tras otra.

 

 

                                                      Cuatro días a pan y agua, además de los interrogatorios que duraban horas y horas, les habían debilitado bastante. George empezaba a mirar a las cucarachas con otros ojos, necesitaba proteínas. Su primo era quien más golpes de los dos se llevaba; su mantra, consistente en repetir nombre, graduación y número de serie de la Flota, conseguía sacar de quicio a los cardassianos. A él prácticamente no le tocaban, algún que otro empujón o tirones de pelo, eso era todo.

 - Esos lagartos saben más de lo que creía... deben tener micros por aquí. - Susurró Anton, ojeando a su alrededor en la celda con desconfianza. - Ven...

        Le llamó a su lado y el rubio acudió, sentándose entre sus piernas dejó que le acariciase la cara.

 - _A partir de ahora nos comunicaremos así, por medio de mi tactotelepatía._ \- La voz sonó serena en la mente del otro. - _Si quieres decirme algo sólo tienes que tocarme. Nada de hablar en voz alta, ¿entendido?_

 _\- Sí, señor..._ \- Respondió en su cabeza sin despegar los labios. - _¿Tienes ya algún plan para escapar? He contado a los soldados, como me dijiste. No llegan a un batallón. Si nos pudiésemos hacer con un arma, acabaríamos con todo el maldito destacamento solos tú y yo._

 _\- Paciencia, primo._ \- Sonrió con la boca retorcida sin apartar los dedos de su frente. - _Mañana, al primer golpe que me den, quiero que te tires al suelo y finjas un ataque epiléptico. Si puedes... estaría bien que te hicieses pis, eso le daría más realismo._

 _\- ¿Epilepsia? ¿Y quieres que me mee encima?_ \- Le estaba mirando con su ojo azul libre de flequillo como si estuviese viendo a un auténtico chiflado.

 - _Mientras te atienden desarmaré a un guarda con mi telequinesia._ \- No aguantaba aquello, peinó a su primo echándole los rubios cabellos a un lado. - _Dispararé a matar, tú ponte a salvo._

 _\- ¿Crees que podrás? Ya lo intentaste con el fáser de_ _Boyka y no te dio tiempo..._ \- Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, no podía separarse de Anton si quería seguir hablando con él de aquella forma secreta, así que soportó su manía de apartarle los pelos de la cara. - _¿Y si ellos son más rápidos y te matan? ¡Anton! ¡Por favor! No me dejarías solo con estos cabrones ¿verdad? ¿Qué sería de mí si tú...?_

 _\- Nadie va a morir aquí._ \- Mirándole a los ojos sonrió con malicia. - _Bueno, nosotros no, a esos “cabrones” pienso aniquilarlos._

        Era la quinta noche en aquella miserable celda. Si querían huir tendrían que hacerlo ya, por la mañana, en el primer interrogatorio del día. Demorarlo más no tenía ningún sentido, el tiempo jugaba en su contra arrebatándoles las fuerzas. George temblaba abrazado a su primo en el suelo, acurrucados uno junto al otro guardaban el poco calor que podían generar. Sintió los dedos de Anton rozando su frente, podían hablar sin que el enemigo les oyera.

 - _Mañana tal vez estemos muertos._ \- Pensó sabiendo que su primo le escuchaba. - _Anton... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?_

_\- Ten fe, Apolo no permitirá que nos maten unos condenados cabeza de cuchara._

_\- Tengo diecisiete años. Puede que me hayas visto con alguna chica por ahí, y con más de un ambiguo compañero de la Academia pero..._

_\- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?_

_\- Yo... tengo mi encanto, ya lo sé. Es que no he sentido eso, ya sabes. Nunca me he enamorado y... bueno... no he pasado de... ya sabes..._

_\- ¡Escúpelo ya, Kirk!_

_\- Soy virgen._

        Levantó el cuello y lo giró para verle mejor la cara, mirándolo a los ojos no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar. ¿En serio su primo, tan seductor que parecía, no se había llevado a nadie a la cama... jamás?

 - Anton... - Susurró, no le importaba qué oídos pudieran escucharle ahora, deseaba decirlo con palabras. - Quiero que seas el primero.

 - ¿Qué? - Chilló en voz baja totalmente sorprendido.

 - No quiero morirme sin haberlo hecho. Sólo estamos tú y yo. Venga, Anton... hagamos el amor, te lo pido por favor.

 - ¡Debes estar bromeando! - Escudriñó cada milímetro de su rostro en busca de algún atisbo de cinismo o ironía, no halló ni la más mínima sonrisa retorcida. George hablaba en serio. - Niet! *(no)

        Al rubio le dio lo mismo aquella negativa. Poniéndose en pie se quitó el pijama quedándose completamente desnudo delante de su primo, éste le observaba como si acabase de descubrir un nuevo planeta. Se dejó caer encima del otro, apretando la piel desnuda contra el cuerpo caliente e inmóvil que no opuso resistencia. Anton permitió que los labios de George encontraran los suyos, el chico le besó rotundo, con un ansia demoledora y voraz.

 - _No está bien... no deberíamos..._ \- Pensó usando otra vez su tactotelepatía, no podía quitarle las manos de encima.

 _\- Nadie lo sabrá, si salimos vivos de aquí... no lo contaremos nunca._ \- Respondió George con un murmurllo en su mente.

 

                   No era la primera vez que un Kirk repetía aquellas mismas palabras. Tampoco sería la última. Su intento de fuga al día siguiente, salió mal. Los planes de Anton fracasaron en la sala de interrogatorios nada más empezar. El primer golpe era la señal para que George se tirase al suelo y fingiera el ataque pero el cardassiano de turno se lo había dado en las costillas, haciendo que la fisura doliese a rabiar y le dejase aturdido. Para cuando el arma del soldado que tenía más cerca voló de sus manos hacia las de Anton, la culata del fusil de su torturador le había dejado ya inconsciente. A David se le quitaron los temblores de repente, todo se había ido al traste.

          Desde entonces no volvieron a sacarlos de la celda ni una sola vez. Además del pan empezaron a darles algún que otro pedazo de carne de dudosa procedencia y cereales que no reconocían más que como posibles mutaciones de arroz o maíz. Un día les pasaron, por la abertura de la puerta que usaban para alimentarles, una raída manta con la que arroparse por las noches que se convirtieron en eternas. ¿Hasta cuándo iban a retenerlos como prisioneros? ¿Por qué no había alcanzado el enemigo un acuerdo con la Flota? Quizá porque las exigencias de los cardassianos iban más allá de lo permisible por la Federación. Anton se preparó para una larguísima espera, de todos modos se le haría corta ahora que a cada rato podía disfrutar del placer de “sentirse un Kirk” junto a su primo.

 - Aaaah... George... da, da...! *(sí) ¡Más adentro! ¡Más rápido! - Gemía y jadeaba sin control alguno, el orgasmo asomaba ya su gloriosa cabeza empujando desde lo más profundo de su ser.

        El muchacho se volcaba en obedecer las órdenes de su guapísimo teniente, mirando hacia abajo podía ver cómo se le cambiaba la cara al acercarse el momento. Los grandes ojos aguamarina entornados por la lujuria, la boca, jugosa y apetecible, entreabierta para poder respirar. Agachando la cabeza le besó, hundiendo su lengua allí dentro para jugar con la de su primo hasta que les faltó el aire y rompieron el beso buscando oxígeno.

 - Te quiero... - Exhaló al tiempo que se derramaba en su interior. Abandonado al éxtasis, el rubio se dejó caer sobre el pecho desnudo del otro.

 - _Y yo a ti, George. Pero esto terminará cuando salgamos de aquí._

_\- Entonces quisiera no salir jamás de esta celda. Morir a tu lado sería un placer y un privilegio para mí._

_\- Creo que eso es la letra de una[canción de los Smith](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUcjeGDddho)._

_\- Sí, al abuelo Jim le gusta mucho, suele ponerla a menudo... ¿verdad?_

        Los dos se echaron a reír, abrazados el uno al otro, piel contra piel. Pegados por los fluidos de sus cuerpos, sudor, saliva y semen, parecían muy felices en su cautiverio. Lo último que supieron de los cardassianos era que la Flota se negaba en firme a satisfacer sus peticiones, las negociaciones serían muy duras. Se lo oyeron comentar a un soldado que les traía el agua, discutiendo con su compañero acerca del verdadero valor que tenían los presos.

 - El viejo Kirk está retirado, su palabra no vale nada...

 - Te digo que ese hombre sigue siendo el cabecilla de su pueblo. Mató a mi padre en un enfrentamiento hace años, sé de lo que es capaz.

 - Ahora es Khan Noonien Singh quien manda. Si se niegan a retirar sus naves de la frontera y a desconectar la Muralla Chekov, esos dos... - Señalaba a la puerta tras la cual Anton y George escuchaban con atención e hizo un gesto llevando su mano al cuello que daba a entender que ambos morirían. - No vamos a alimentarlos toda la vida.

        Las risas de los cardassianos tenían algo de metálico y gélido que helaba la sangre en las venas al oírlas. George tomó la mano de su primo y se la acercó a la sien, necesitaba hablarle.

 - _¿Desconectar la Muralla? ¿Esos locos han pedido que la Federación renuncie a su única defensa a cambio de entregarnos con vida? ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Tu padre nunca lo consentirá!_

_\- Papá no pondría en peligro la vida de millones de personas sólo por salvar las nuestras, ya lo sé. Cuento con moy papa *(mi padre) para sacarnos de aquí._

_\- Mis padres deben estar muy preocupados... ¿Y tía Amy, tu madre? ¿No puede ella... encontrarnos?_

_\- Sabe que estoy vivo, eso es todo. Nuestro vínculo no va más allá. Nadie sabe dónde estamos._

_\- Anton... quiero volver a casa..._

_\- Lo sé, yo también, aunque eso signifique que tú y yo tengamos que separarnos para siempre._

 

                       Anton tenía razón en sus suposiciones. Khan no podía ceder ante la petición del Imperio Cardassiano, por mucho que las vidas de su propio hijo y su sobrino estuviesen en juego. Habían pasado tres meses desde que los chicos cayeran prisioneros. Continuaban sin conocer su paradero, aunque de vez en cuando les llegaban fotografías de los dos para demostrar que seguían vivos. Spock, en completo silencio, echaba otro vistazo a las imágenes en el monitor, analizando el más mínimo detalle que pudiera darle un indicio de dónde se encontraban sus nietos. Pavel daba vueltas por el enorme despacho de su marido, descalzo, como siempre, nervioso y procurando controlar sus emociones.

 - Igual deberías volver a entrar en mi cabessa y poner un poco de orden aquí dentro. Me arde el corassón en el pecho, no duermo, no puedo pensar, tengo que recuperar a moy syn... *(mi hijo) Spock... ayúdame... - Le imploró hincándose de rodillas junto a su silla.

 - ¡Vaya! - Exclamó David. - Y yo que pensaba que mi marido era la reina del drama...

 - Pasha lo es desde hace más tiempo. - Sulu estiró el brazo y tomó la mano de su rosa. - Ven a sentarte a mi lado, anda.

 - De cualquier modo, David, me alegro de que te hayas dejado al histriónico de Jabin en casa. Y tú Spock... - Khan le regaló una sonrisa. - Gracias por no hablarle a Jim de esta reunión, tu sa-telsu *(esposo) tampoco nos habría dejado en paz.

 - Ha sido Leonard quien le ha prohibido venir, como médico. - El vulcano levantó una de sus cejas. - Dice que su corazón no lleva bien todo este asunto. - Ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, señaló de lado a Pavel. El ruso respiraba con dificultad entre los brazos de Sulu.

 - Tranquilo, rosa mía... - Susurraba Hikaru a su oído. - Estoy aquí, contigo.

 - Si no puedes soportarlo, moy muzh, *(esposo mío) deberías salir de la habitación. Los Scott están a punto de conectarse, ¿serás capaz escuchar en silencio lo que tienen que decir? - Khan le acarició la cabellera castaña, salpicada de canas de un tono gris perla por todas partes. - Y nada de interrumpir cuando Peter, David o yo mismo hablemos. Ty obeshchayesh'? *(lo prometes)

 - Da... *(sí) – Respondió con un hondo suspiro, aplacando los nervios.

 - Iré a pedirle a la secretaria ese fular verde que llevaba al cuello, le quedaba bien pero... nos hará falta. - Dijo Peter haciendo ademán de levantarse. - Ya no te asoman pañuelos de los bolsillos del pantalón, Pavel, necesitaremos algo para amordazarte.

 - Almirante, aquí el teniente Scott informando desde la Base Estelar VIII. - El sonido llegaba desde el monitor sobre la mesa, la pantalla pasó del negro al azul, líneas blancas la cruzaban haciendo vibrar la imagen. La cara de Cayden acabó de formarse y el color se normalizó cuando Khan pulsó unos cuantos botones para mejorar la recepción.

 - Adelante, Cayden... ¿no has podido afeitarte o éste es tu nuevo look? - Sonrió a su sobrino con ironía, siempre le hacía gracia ver cómo la barba le salía pelirroja, igual que a Scott, su viejo amigo.

 - No he tenido tiempo de adecentarme, tío Khan. - Se excusó rascándose el mentón. - Acabo de salir de Cardassia Prime, mi hermano y Tuvok siguen allí, presionando en las negociaciones tal como ordenaste. Lamento decir que no hemos descubierto nada nuevo.

 - Lo suponíamos, si estás en la base ocho es que no sabes aún dónde les ocultan. - Intervino Peter. - De lo contrario habríais ido a por ellos.

 - ¿Hay algo más que “podamos hacer”, señor? - La pregunta del moreno medio escocés iba con segundas. Deseaba oír a Khan dar la orden de atacar, tomar rehenes y extorsionar a la Junta Militar cardassiana hasta que cedieran y les devolviesen a sus primos. No quería otra cosa que pelear y aplastar cabezas, tanta charla vacía y política le hacía sentirse inútil.

 - Sé lo que estás pensando. - Spock se acercó a la pantalla. - Tu padre hacía lo mismo, pedía sus órdenes con esa sonrisa tensa que ahora tienes en la cara, aguardando a que Jim dijese algo para lanzarse como un fiera sobre el enemigo. Espero que tengas en cuenta que eso convertiría a mis nietos en dos cadáveres ipso facto. No hagas nada, Cayden.

 - Escucha a Spock, sabe lo que dice. - David se había estremecido al oír la palabra cadáveres en los labios del esposo de su padre. - ¿Qué tal si vas a la Olympia y te reúnes con Jadzia y Quiroly? Yo mismo viajaré hasta allí. Juntos conseguiremos encontrar el lugar donde retienen a mi hijo y a Anton.

 - Buena idea. - Khan se volvió un segundo hacia el sofá donde Sulu apretaba a Pavel entre los brazos. - Es hora de que la familia directa entre en juego. Muzh... *(esposo) tú irás con David a la Olympia. Klaa os acompañará. Yo debo permanecer aquí, en el Cuartel General.

 - ¿Cómo? - Sulu saltó de su asiento y se acercó a la mesa para encararse con Khan. - ¿Te has vuelto loco? Enviar a Pavel allí... ¿qué pretendes?

 - Anata, *(cariño) te lo explicaré más tarde. - Respondió mostrando la palma de su mano abierta al japonés, aplazando la conversación para cuando estuviesen a solas. - Cayden, espera la llegada de tus tíos en la base estelar, que tu hermano y Tuvok salgan cuanto antes de Cardassia Prime, alejaos todo lo que podáis de la zona neutral. Tal vez vuelva a arder Troya.

        Todos se giraron para mirar a Pavel. El ruso había encogido el labio inferior, con las cejas levantadas seguía pareciendo un crío inocente a sus sesenta y cuatro años. Las mejillas se sonrojaron por encima de su barbita de chivo. Sulu le vio ponerse en pie, su rosa tenía algo que decir.

 - No sé qué es lo que quieres que haga, Khan... pero estoy listo. Pídeme lo que sea. - Declaró con su voz ronca y quebradiza.

 - Quiero que invoques a Dionisio, sólo los dioses podrán devolvernos a nuestros hijos. - Respondió el sobrehumano dejándolos a todos atónitos.

 

_(Continuará...)_

 


	24. II: UN BOXER DE OSITOS PARA UNA NÁYADE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte de esta historia que me apetecía contar. No sé por qué he terminado escarbando un poco en la relación entre Pavel y Klaa, su consuegro. Bueno, sí lo sé. ¡Me encanta ver cómo se relacionan polos tan opuestos!
> 
> «Klaa... ¿tú me apressias?...»
> 
> Oh, imagino la cara de Pavel, a sus sesenta y cuatro años, con esa barba de chivo y el cabello rizado algo largo, grises, cuajados de canas, y la mirada triste en los ojos aguamarina... ¡Qué hermosa visión El Capricho de Dionisio!

 

**UN BOXER DE OSITOS PARA UNA NÁYADE**

 

 

                                                                                 La luz en la sala de la clepsidra se encendió al entrar Cassandra con paso firme. La sacerdotisa buscaba a su pequeño, el semidiós que con sólo siete años conseguía despistarla siempre que le daba la gana. Temiendo una de sus trastadas se asomó a comprobar el estado del agua. ¿Qué era aquello que veían sus ojos? La pura superficie reflejaba a dos hombres jóvenes haciendo el amor.

 - Anton... ¿y George? - Sus ojos violeta se entornaron. Aunque lo que estaba contemplando era hermoso, no pudo dejar de estremecerse con un escalofrío. - ¡Basta! ¡Está prohibido!

 - Pero es bello, los dos lo son... y juntos... Mmm. - Gimió acercándose al reloj de agua, Eros había salido de detrás de una de las columnas. - Fíjate en esos muslos rodeando las fuertes caderas, en las torneadas pantorrillas acariciando las níveas nalgas de Anton. ¡Y cómo empuja él, por Zeus, con qué brío, qué furia! De seguir así no tardará demasiado en hacer que su primo derrame su dulce semilla. ¿No te gusta? Porque a ellos sí, y mucho... - Rió descarado el hijo de Afrodita.

 - Así que eras tú, pensé que encontraría aquí a Príamo. - Cassie le miraba decepcionada por lo que el travieso dios había estado haciendo.

 - ¿Crees que un niño podría siquiera imaginar algo así? Tu vástago probablemente se dedicará a la medicina. - Le espetó con desprecio. - Solamente el dios del amor y la atracción sexual podría inspirar sentimientos tan...

 - Sí, sí... - Le interrumpió con hastío. - Sólo el propio Eros convence la pasión de los hombres por los hombres... ¡Ya he oído eso antes! - Lanzando una piedra de amatista al agua terminó con el grotesco y a la vez precioso espectáculo. - Y ahora deja tus juegos y ayúdame a encontrar a mi chiquitín, es la hora del baño.

          La Pantheion cruzaba el espacio a velocidad incalculable, envuelta en su negra oscuridad como de costumbre. Apolo sentado en su trono dorado del puente de mando, Hércules en el puesto de navegante. Artemisa controlaba la consola científica y se preguntaba dónde podría haberse metido su hermano pequeño.

 - Ares, ve a buscar a Dionisio. Tenía que haber entregado ya su hoja de derrota. - Le dijo la diosa de la caza con su voz más dulce, tratando de persuadirle. Sabía que no era nadie para dar órdenes al destructor de hombres.

 - Está bien... siempre tengo que ser yo el que vaya a por ese idiota. - Protestó dejando su consola de artillero y encaminando sus pasos al turbo ascensor.

        Tuvo que mirar en cada sala de la nave, en cada pasillo, consultar los paneles de todas y cada una de las habitaciones. Pidió ayuda a Pan y buscó en la enfermería por si [Quirón](http://www.rafaelcastillejo.com/recuerdos/imagenes/quiron.jpg) había tenido que atenderle.

 - La última vez que se emborrachó fue hace tres meses, cuando los cardassianos capturaron a Troilo. No le veo desde esta mañana en el desayuno. - Respondió el centauro golpeando nervioso el suelo con su casco delantero derecho. - ¿Has mirado donde las ninfas?

 - Tienes razón, seguramente le encontraré allí abrazado a un ánfora de vino. - Refunfuñó Ares dando media vuelta y yendo hacia la cubierta inferior.

        De camino a las dependencias de las ninfas, todo un pabellón dedicado a la generosa naturaleza, Ares pasó por la sala del transportador. [Pan](http://www.gay-art-history.org/gay-history/gay-art/greek-love-homosexual-art/imgSuper/PanDaphnisSUP.jpg) salía de allí en ese mismo momento.

 - ¿Le has localizado? - Preguntó al astado.

 - ¿Qué? No, ni rastro. He comprobado los controles, nadie ha salido de aquí en todo el día. - Mintió cruzando los dedos a la espalda, lo cierto era que acababa de borrar los registros de transporte.

 - Ven conmigo a la bahía botánica. - Le ordenó. - Es grande, está llena de lugares para esconderse. Sospecho que el imbécil de Dionisio andará por ahí con alguna ninfa.

        El de la cornamenta retorcida asintió con una amplia sonrisa, le acompañaría a buscar al dios del vino entre el bosque, el arroyo y las grutas, aunque sabía perfectamente que no le hallarían allí. Él mismo y Quirón le ayudaron a teletransportarse a la USS Olympia cuando, no queriendo tener que pedir permiso a Apolo, Dionisio decidió acudir a la llamada de “su capricho”. Pavel le había invocado. Un dios no puede faltar a su promesa.

 

                                       Le encontró con más canas, unas terribles ojeras y la espalda encorvada; la preocupación por su hijo y su sobrino seguía sin dejarle dormir. A pesar de todo, el ruso conservaba su encanto, aquello que una vez le hizo desearle y encapricharse de él. Los ojos aguamarina empañados en lágrimas, suplicándole que encontrase a Anton y se lo devolviera sano y salvo, eran imposibles de resistir.

 - ¡Te lo imploro, oh [Dionisio](http://i49.tinypic.com/hurlw0.jpg) Eleuterio! *(epíteto del dios, significa el libertador) ¡Saca a los chicos de prisión y tráelos a bordo!

 - ¿Por qué no usas tu poder, brujo? - Le tomó el rostro por la barbilla, su vello facial era tan suave que le embelesó el tacto. - Podrías hacer que Cardassia Prime sufriese un colapso, modificar su eje de rotación, provocar una auténtica catástrofe en el planeta. ¿Por qué me pides a mí que te ayude?

 - No sabemos dónde están Anton y mi hijo. - David había levantado la mano, no tenía ni idea de si interrumpir aquella conversación, entre Pavel y la divinidad, sería tolerado por Dionisio. - Si hiciese algo así... los dos serían ejecutados de inmediato.

 - Entiendo... - Murmuró el dios echando un vistazo a su alrededor, hasta el momento sólo había tenido ojos para Pavel.

          Observó que [el rubio](http://www.multikino.com/img/news/n_4981/img-michael-pitt-2_101144346184.jpg_v_thumb.jpg) era más guapo incluso que Jim cuando tenía su edad, un hombre tremendamente atractivo a sus cuarenta y siete años. A su lado estaba Klaa, padre de Jadzia, el klingon al que Anton tomó por esposo... ¿No debería ser Aquiles ser más hermoso? Su raza nunca le pareció atractiva, sin embargo, los fuertes músculos, la mirada fiera... Sí, Jadzia era todo un guerrero y los ojos grisáceos le hacían parecer muy especial. Girando sobre sus talones pudo observar al quinto del grupo, un humano de piel oscura y barba rojiza...

 - ¡Sólo puedes ser un Scott! - Exclamó sorprendido, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a los hijos del ingeniero afortunado y su preciosa perla negra. - ¿Cayden o Bean?

 - [Cayden](http://33.media.tumblr.com/398eba3e636cdcc27a913295415000f2/tumblr_inline_naq3sr4LRw1ssoiqt.gif)... - Murmuró con timidez, jamás había estado ante la presencia de un dios.

 - Cayden Bakari Scott. - Dionisio pronunció su nombre completo. - ¿Cómo están tus padres? Recuerdo cuando eligieron cómo llamarte, yo estaba junto a la ninfa que les inspiró al borde de la piscina de Jim durante una de sus barbacoas. Por supuesto no nos hicimos visibles, manteniéndonos así ocultos a los ojos de todos. La preciosa náyade de cabellos azulados imbuyó en tu padre la palabra “luchador” y yo susurré al oído de tu madre “promesa” en su lengua materna.

 - Pero... ¡Si eso es lo que significan mis nombres! Cayden es luchador en escocés y Bakari, promesa en swahili. - El teniente Scott estaba algo desconcertado, ¿por qué el dios del vino se ocupó de escoger el nombre que le dieron sus padres? ¿Era él una promesa de luchador? - Mi hermano...

 - ¿El poderoso y valiente? - Siseó el dios con una pícara sonrisa. - Sí, a él también le regalé sus nombres. - Bean Jelani significaba exactamente eso. - Habéis nacido para la batalla, muchachos. Ares está orgulloso de vosotros.

 - Preciosa historia. - Interrumpió Klaa, a él no le preocupaba lo que el tipo de la túnica corta pudiese pensar. - ¿Nos centramos ahora en lo que Pavel te ha pedido? ¡Mueve tus ridículas sandalias y trae aquí a mi yerno y al joven George de una maldita vez!

 - Necesitaré ayuda, a Hermes se le dan mejor estas cosas. - Pulsando la fíbula de su quitón esperó respuesta.

 - Aquí Hermes, Apolo. ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes? - La voz sonó algo distorsionada por el altavoz.

 - Soy yo, Dionisio. ¿Puedes venir a mi lado un momento? Tengo un favorcillo que pedirte.

        Su hermano, el mensajero de los dioses, no tardó en aparecer ni medio segundo. Con las alas de sus sandalias todavía humeando, miró al borrachín de Dionisio con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

 - ¿Has usado el canal privado del capitán para contactar conmigo? ¿Y me has traído aquí en presencia de estos mortales? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, loco? ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora? ¡Si Apolo se entera de esto vas listo!

 - ¡Ah, déjate de monsergas! Pavel me ha pedido que les devuelva a los chicos.

 - ¿Y qué? Dile que no. Vamos, regresemos a la Pantheion antes de que el jefe se entere de que nos hemos ido.

 - Dionisio no va a moverse de aquí. - Klaa sujetaba al dios por los brazos con sus enormes manos, impidiéndole dar un solo paso.

       Hermes se echó a reír a carcajadas. ¿Un viejo klingon pretendía ser más fuerte que un dios? Aquella escena merecía haber sido escrita por el mismo Aristófanes, el famoso comediógrafo del siglo IV antes de Cristo.

 - No te mofes de un klingon, hermano, que te veo la intención... y localiza el paradero de Troilo cuanto antes. - Mirando al ruso, Dionisio sonrió con ternura. - Hice una promesa a su padre hace años, cualquier cosa que me pida se la daré.

 - Sólo quiero que me traigas a mi hijo, pazhalsta... *(por favor) - Suplicó Pavel de nuevo.

 - Y a George... - Añadió David cogiendo la mano de su amigo. - ¡Oh dioses, traed de vuelta a nuestros niños!

        Aquello conmovió a Hermes, frunciendo los labios se encogió de hombros soltando un bufido por la nariz.

 - Oh, está bien, pero no pelearé solo contra los cardassianos. ¿Lo harás tú? - Preguntó al klingon más viejo. - ¿O serás tú quien me acompañe? - Girándose miró a Jadzia, el muchacho había echado mano a su BatLeth. *(espada curva con tres empuñaduras a lo largo de su hoja) – Y no estaría de más que el guerrero swahili-escocés viniese también con nosotros. Supongo que los cabeza de cuchara tendrán bien custodiados a los muchachos.

 - Será un placer para mí acompañaros en esta expedición. - Cayden mostraba su tensa sonrisa, deseoso de entrar en acción de una maldita vez.

 - Padre... - Se despidió Jadzia, Klaa le gruñó como respuesta. - Suegro... - Pavel le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. - Traeré a mi r'uustai *(hermano guerrero) de vuelta a casa. - Prometió tomando la mano que Hermes le tendía.

 - ¿Tu r'uustai? - Preguntó Cayden extendiendo el brazo hacia el dios protector de los viajeros. - Creía que era tu t'hy'la...

 - También, Anton es las dos cosas. - Respondió el joven klingon. - Ka'pla! *(victoria) – Exclamó golpeándose el pecho con su mano libre, antes de desaparecer del camarote de Pavel en la Olympia.

          Un incómodo silencio se hizo en la habitación. Klaa buscó en uno de sus bolsillos hasta sacar un pañuelo blanco, con una leve inclinación de su cabeza se lo ofreció a Pavel para que secase sus lágrimas.

 - Cultura humana, vulcana y klingon, menuda mezcla... ¿verdad? Y ya veréis cuando los planes de Cassandra y Apolo se lleven a término. - Susurró por lo bajo Dionisio, sintiéndose libre desde que Klaa le había soltado, el klingon despidió a su hijo dándose un fuerte golpe en la coraza de cuero.

 - ¿Qué planes? - Pavel dejó de sonarse y agarró al dios del quitón retorciendo la prenda, quedando uno de los divinos pezones al aire. - ¿De qué hablas? ¡Responde! - No podía dejar de mirar aquel botón.

 - Ah, Troilo y Aquiles tendrán descendencia. - Confesó mordiéndose el labio después, si sus hermanos mayores se enteraban de que iba por ahí desvelando sus secretos, le cortarían el pelo al cero otra vez.

 - ¿Nietos? - Klaa se llevó la mano al vientre para reír con rotundidad. Su carcajada retumbó en las cuatro paredes del camarote. - ¡Son dos varones! ¿Cómo vais a...? - Recordando el origen de Amy, la madre de Anton, se le heló la risa en el rostro.

 - ¿Te estás poniendo pálido, klingon? - Bromeó Dionisio apuntándole con el dedo.

 - Son dioses, ya hicieron posible lo imposible una vez. Mi hermana lleva ese nombre, Nirshtoryehat. *(imposible en vulcano) - David se sentó en la cama, sólo podían esperar. Hermes le traería a su muchacho de vuelta. - George... - Murmuró su nombre hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

        Pavel se dejó caer a su lado, abrazándolo con impaciencia, deseando lo mismo que deseaba el rubio: volver a ver a sus hijos.

 

 

                                    Debajo de la manta no podían ser vistos, los dos se acurrucaban allí para darse mimos, caricias, besos y demás, lejos de las curiosas miradas de sus captores. No estaban muy seguros pero Anton juraba haber oído algo eléctrico moviéndose en el techo alguna que otra vez, debía de haber cámaras además de micros. Hacían el amor siempre que les apetecía y... allí encerrados, no tenían nada más en qué entretenerse.

 _\- George, tápame el culo, ya me lo has vuelto a dejar al aire._ \- Le pidió usando su tactotelepatía.

 __-_ Primo... ¿qué te gusta más? ¿Dar o recibir? _ \- Le preguntó con una pícara sonrisa retorcida y los ojos azules brillando por el placer del que, hacía nada, había gozado entre los brazos de Anton.

 __-_ ¿De qué hablamos? ¿Sexo? _ \- Reconoció las intenciones de [George](http://data.whicdn.com/images/85622669/large.png) rozándole la frente y apartándole el flequillo. - _Mmm... las dos cosas, supongo._

__-_ Pero seguro que una más que la otra. _

__-_ Eso depende de... _

__-_ ¡Conmigo! _ \- Le interrumpió. - _¿Qué prefieres? ¿Dar o recibir?_

 __-_ Me gusta tomarte. _ \- Susurró en su mente con voz grave y ronca.

 __-_ ¿Y con Jadzia? _ \- Quiso saber, algo parecido a los celos estaba creciendo en su corazón.

 __-_ A él prefiero tenerle dentro. _ \- Respondió con sinceridad.

 __-_ No soy bueno, vale... _ \- Se lamentó. - _Pero con más práctica podría mejorar..._ \- Rió bromeando, pasando sus manos por toda la espalda hasta alcanzar las nalgas de su primo y apretar.

 _-_ ¡Quieto! - Exclamó en voz alta. - ¿Has oído eso?

 _-_ ¿Qué? ¿Tu cámara imaginaria? - Su voz destilaba sarcasmo en la pregunta.

 _-_ Niet... *(no) – Refunfuñó. - ¡Una explosión! ¡Arriba! - Le gritó poniéndose en pie.

       Lanzándole el pijama a la cara le urgió a vestirse. Las paredes de la celda temblaron, ¿era su telequinesia o la onda expansiva? Algo muy gordo debía haber estallado en alguna parte de la prisión. Anton se acercó a la puerta de hierro y examinó unas grietas en torno al marco que antes no estaban allí.

 _-_ ¡Ayúdame! - Pidió a su primo tomándolo de la mano y dando cuatro pasos atrás en la celda, en línea recta desde la entrada. - De una patada... ¡ahora!

         Los dos avanzaron levantando un pie hasta estrellarlos con fuerza en la herrumbrosa puerta. Al principio no cedió pero a la tercera, cayó del otro lado con gran estruendo. Anton echó a correr delante, si se cruzaban con el enemigo podría proteger a su primo.

 

                          Cayden hizo lo que el dios le había ordenado: dejó que Hermes posara su mano sobre el cañón del fáser, apuntó firme al depósito en la azotea del edificio y disparó. El haz de luz salió del arma brillando más de lo habitual. Un gran estallido les ensordeció, el moreno escocés había dado en el blanco.

 _-_ ¡Aprisa mortales, seguidme! - Ordenó [Hermes](http://i454.photobucket.com/albums/qq268/Alpheratz_photos/jared_leto_06_zpsvjc53lp2.jpg) avanzando hacia el enemigo, armado con una especie de espada láser que no sabían de dónde había salido.

        Jadzia le siguió abriendo fuego con el fáser, la BatLeth *(espada klingon) colgaba de su cinturón. Y Cayden cerraba filas disparando a diestro y siniestro. Pronto se vieron rodeados por varias decenas de cardassianos, demasiado cerca para poder apuntar. No queriendo herirse el uno al otro, los dos mortales guardaron sus pistolas. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era brutal. Los condenados cabeza de cuchara eran muy fuertes y les superaban en número pero ellos tenía a un dios.

 - Vuestro pueblo no cree en nada salvo en sí mismo... ¡Jamás habéis orado a nadie! Tal vez porque nunca tuvisteis a nadie a quien adorar... ¡Yo os daré motivos! - Gritó orgulloso, mostrando su habilidad con la espada a la hora de rebanar miembros y cercenar cabezas.

 - ¡Jadzia, detrás de ti! - Cayden tenía a dos soldados encima, forcejeando por librarse de ellos le arrebató el cuchillo a uno clavándoselo al otro. - ¡Su sangre es negra! - Gritó asqueado al verla manar de la herida.

 - Bok'ta ku'mo... lo'Be Vos! *(ven aquí, cobarde) – Gritó el klingon al enemigo que había intentado apuñalarle por la espalda. - Te enseñaré cómo se combate con honor.

        Manejaba la [BatLeth](https://www.screenused.com/images/auction_jul13/13338_6.jpg) con maestría, no en vano su padre le había enseñado a hacerlo desde los dos años, cuando vivían en HarOs y le regaló una de madera. Hermes dejó de pelear echándose a un lado, pegado a los muros de la prisión, para contemplar mejor aquella memorable escena. El klingon tenía verdadero talento para matar. Y Cayden, la promesa de luchador, no se quedaba atrás. Se las arreglaba bien con el cuchillo cardassiano que robó.

 - ¡Lo que daría Ares por ver esto! - Se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. - ¿Y por qué no?

        El dios apagó su espada láser que no era otra cosa que parte de su fíbula con forma de trisquel, un aspa que colocó de nuevo enlazándola en el círculo. Pulsando dos veces llamó a su hermano a bordo de la Pantheion.

 - Ares... si no estás muy liado, ¿puedes localizar mis coordenadas y colocarte justo a mi izquierda? Tengo algo aquí para mostrarte.

 - ¿Ahora? Me pillas en el bosque de las ninfas, Apolo me ha encargado encontrar a Dionisio.

 - Tú ven, no digas nada a nadie. Luego te llevo con el idiota de nuestro hermanito, sé dónde está.

      El manchado de sangre tardó unos minutos en encontrar la salida más cercana de la bahía botánica. Corrió por los pasillos hasta la sala del transportador e introduciendo un momento su hebilla en una ranura de la consola, la recuperó cuando la pantalla le ofreció las coordenadas.

 - ¿Qué es lo que quieres que vea? ¿Dónde estamos? - Ares se echó mano a la fíbula, con intención de tomar su espada. - ¿Cabezas de cuchara? ¿Es aquí donde tienen preso a Troilo?

 - Tranquilo, hermano. Todo está bajo control. Tú disfruta del arte de tus guerreros. - Hermes le puso la mano en el hombro y lo palmeó con confianza. - De nada, por cierto.

 - ¡Oh glorioso Aquiles! - Exclamó asombrado nada más reconocer a Jadzia. - ¡Cuán poderoso tu brazo carga sobre el enemigo! ¡La negra Ker *(diosa de la muerte violenta) supura por las letales heridas que inflige tu espada! Alala! *(grito de guerra griego)

 - ¿Y qué me dices del honorable hijo de Scott y Uhura? Cayden Bakari no tiene nada que envidiar a Aquiles y... ¿no es gracioso ver esa barba rojiza sobre la piel tan morena?

       Ares asintió, sonreía eufórico y con el pecho henchido de orgullo por sus valientes guerreros. Tomando a su hermano por las caderas le regaló un cálido y breve beso en los labios, volviéndose de nuevo a admirar la batalla.

 

                          Anton estuvo brillante por una vez. Se habían agachado junto a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, observando sin ser vistos el ir y venir de los soldados. Tuvo paciencia, cuando sólo quedó uno se concentró con todas sus fuerzas hasta conseguir arrebatar el arma de sus manos.

 - ¡Quieto ahí, cabeza de cuchara! - Le gritó apuntándole a la cara. George rebuscaba en las cajoneras bajo las consolas, él también necesitaría un fáser si querían salir de allí con vida. - ¿Qué es eso que se oye arriba? ¿Qué está pasando?

 - Tienen cámaras... ¿Recuerdas? - El rubio encendió uno de los monitores, no tardaron en contemplar la lucha que mantenían Cayden y Jadzia contra el resto del destacamento en el patio de entrada, habían venido a rescatarlos. - Les tienen rodeados, son demasiados... ¿Es que no han traído refuerzos?

 - Voy a echarles una mano, George. Tú quédate aquí y borra todos los archivos que tengan. - Mirándole a los ojos, esperando que supiera a qué se refería, remarcó sus palabras con un gesto de su cabeza. - ¡Todos! No puede quedar rastro de lo que ha pasado aquí.

 - ¿Te refieres a esa costumbre que habéis adquirido de fornicar cada dos por tres? - El soldado enemigo puso cara de asco al hablar. - ¡Sois repugnantes los humanos! ¡Dos machos! ¡Y además familia! Se me revolvía el estómago cada vez que me tocaba vigilancia...

 - Debía ser una sensación horrible, ¿verdad? - Anton miró de reojo la posición en la que se encontraba el fáser en su mano. - No te preocupes, no volverás a experimentarla.

 - ¡Anton! - Gritó George. Su primo había disparado a bocajarro al cardassiano. - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

 - ¿Te refieres a por qué le he matado sin más, en lugar de tomarlo como prisionero? - Sacudiéndose de la cara los rizos castaños que ya le llegaban al barbudo mentón, resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco. - No quiero testigos. Lo ocurrido entre nosotros no volverá a repetirse, nadie que lo haya visto sobrevivirá para contarlo. Será siempre nuestro secreto. Ahora borra todo lo que tengan, si encontraras explosivos sería lo ideal. Voy arriba, mi marido me necesita.

        Desapareció por el pasillo dando grandes zancadas con sus pies descalzos. George tragó saliva, limpiándose de la cara la oscura y espesa sangre del soldado enemigo con la manga de su pijama.

 

                         Hermes le dio un codazo a su hermano en el costado, llamando su atención hacia las columnas que flanqueaban la entrada principal de la prisión. Un enorme revuelo se había montado allí, los cuerpos de los cardasianos se arremolinaban en torno a Anton más y más, impidiéndole disparar su arma. De pronto algo les hizo salir volando en todas direcciones, como despedidos por una misteriosa fuerza que surgió de la nada. Los muros de piedra temblaron a su alrededor. Era su telequinesia, activada con la adrenalina y la cercanía de su t'hy'la.

 - _¡Jadzia!_ \- Gritó con su mente, sabía que su esposo podía escucharle. - _Amor mío, mi constelación..._

 _\- Anton, mi preciosa estrella brillante..._ \- El klingon respondió buscándole entre la maraña de cuerpos que se retorcía en el suelo. Apenas dos o tres soldados enemigos quedaban en pie.

 - ¡Anton! ¿Estás bien? - Cayden terminaba de hundir su cuchillo en el pecho de un cardassiano. - ¿Y George? ¿No está contigo?

        Mientras los esposos se fundían en un abrazo, la tierra tembló con más fuerza. Anton estaba fuera de control, dejando escapar sus emociones que vibraban con esa onda cerebral suya tan única y especial.

 - El edificio acabará desplomándose. - Advirtió Hermes apartando a su hermano de la pared. - Deberíamos salir de aquí... iré a por el rubito Kirk.

        Las alas de sus sandalias volvían a humear, había arrastrado fuera al muchacho sin darle ninguna explicación, justamente cuando éste estaba a punto de pulsar el botón que borraría los archivos cardassianos, tal y como su primo le había ordenado hacer.

 - Joder... Pero ¿qué haces? ¡No había terminado mi trabajo! - Protestó furioso separándose del dios.

 - ¿Te refieres a deshacerte de las pruebas? - Señalando la prisión tambaleándose sobre los cimientos, se echó a reír. - Tu primo Troilo ya se ha ocupado de eso.

        Cayden escapó justo a tiempo, Ares lo sacó del patio cogiéndole del brazo, descubriendo con agrado lo fuertes que eran sus músculos. Jadzia asomó corriendo entre el polvo y los cascotes, una buena humareda se alzó sobre sus cabezas, todo se había venido abajo. Algunos cardassianos que lograron sobrevivir, intentaban ahora escapar a la carrera, cojeando o arrastrándose, como buenamente podían. George se estremeció cuando vio emerger, entre una nube gris de partículas de polvo y ceniza, la extraña y solemne figura de su primo Anton. Caminaba con ambos brazos levantados, retorciendo el gesto cada vez que realizaba un ademán con sus manos.

 - Los está reventando... uno a uno... está haciéndoles explotar por dentro... - Murmuró Jadzia a su lado, explicando así por qué a cada paso de su marido un cardassiano caía muerto entre horribles gritos.

 - Anton... - Musitó George, unas lágrimas rebasaron los párpados para deslizarse furtivas por sus mejillas.

        ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Se sentía feliz de haber escapado de su prisión, a la par que triste por tener que abandonar la costumbre de yacer con su primo. Miró a su lado, Jadzia avanzó unos pasos con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a recibir a su marido cuando el último de los enemigos cayó.

 - R'uustai... *(hermano guerrero) – Pronunció la palabra con orgullo, inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo. - Ya pasó todo, ven aquí.

 - T'hy'la... mi t'hy'la... - Repitió en un suspiro dejándose envolver por aquella calidez tan añorada.

 - Está bien, aquí ya no queda nada por hacer. - Ares le dio un pescozón a su hermano el mensajero. - ¡Llévanos de vuelta a la Pantheion antes de que Apolo se entere de esto!

 - Primero iremos a la Olympia. Chicos... - Abriendo los brazos dio la mano a George y a Anton, Cayden y Jadzia se agarraron de ellos, Ares se había apoyado en su espalda. - ¿Estamos todos? ¡Sujetaos fuerte!

 

 

                                   No dejaba de darle vueltas a por qué Khan había ordenado a Klaa acompañarles en aquel viaje. Sabía que no se llevaba demasiado bien con él; de alguna manera, sus miradas fulminantes y sus gruñidos, hacían que el klingon siguiera dándole algo de miedo a pesar del paso del tiempo. Le gustara o no, el tipo era parte de su familia hacía años. Antes incluso de que sus hijos se enamoraran, desde el mismo momento en que su esposo, el sobrehumano, aceptó convertirse en r'uustai de Klaa y entró a formar parte de la casa de Mogh. Luego, con la ceremonia de compromiso vulcana entre Anton y Jadzia, y más tarde, con su propia ceremonia klingon de r'uustai entre ambos jóvenes, los lazos se fortalecieron volviéndose inquebrantables. Pero... ¿qué pretendía su muzh *(esposo) al encargar a Klaa que fuera su guardaespaldas? La respiración del viejo klingon en su nuca le ponía nervioso.

 - ¡Así no puedo mear! ¿Quieres dejarme solo, yebat? *(joder) – Gritó al final desesperado. Llevaba dos minutos de pie, delante de la taza del water, con Klaa mirándole apoyado en la puerta del aseo.

 - Está bien. Tú... - Klaa se dio la vuelta y señaló a David. - Ven aquí y vigílalo.

 - ¿Verle mear? - El rubio puso cara de pasar del tema. - A mi edad, eso ya no me parece interesante.

 - La última vez que le dejamos solo, terminó en el suelo, inconsciente. Se dio un golpe contra el lavabo. - Klaa se había acercado al rubio, lo levantó con una sola mano tirando de su brazo. - Soy tu superior, si te ordeno algo, lo haces.

       David masculló entre dientes dos palabras en lengua kazon, algo que el klingon no pudo entender, pero obedeció. Colocándose en la puerta del baño se limitó a sonreír a Pavel con los ojos cerrados, al menos así el ruso podría aliviarse y, si realmente le pasaba algo, estaría lo suficientemente cerca para impedir que se hiciera daño.

 - ¿Hacéis esto a menudo? Observaros mientras evacuáis la orina... - Dionisio se paseaba por el pequeño camarote. Dando con el mecanismo de apertura del armario, curioseó entre las cosas del ruso. - Es una extraña costumbre.

 - Se desmayó en la Base Estelar VIII. Por suerte, el doctor Tuvok estaba allí. - Le aclaró Klaa. - Está débil, no se alimenta adecuadamente, no duerme lo necesario... ¿No se supone que eres su dios de la guarda, o algo así? Deberías preocuparte más por él, haber ido a buscar a los chicos hace tiempo.

 - Es ssierto, Dionisio. Han pasado meses desde que... - Pavel había pulsado la cisterna y pretendía cruzar la puerta para regresar al dormitorio. David se lo estaba impidiendo. - Ah, sí... las manos. - Recordó dando media vuelta para lavarse sobre la pila. - Los dioses habéis permitido que mi hijo cayera preso de los cabessa de cuchara. Si le han hecho daño, yo...

 - No demasiado, nada que ver con lo que tú pasaste en Kronos. - Le interrumpió el dios sacando fuera todos los jerséis del ruso y formando con ellos una montaña en el suelo.

 - ¡Qué estás diciendo! - David se le acercó por la espalda, a punto estuvo de darle un buen pescozón, apretando el puño se contuvo. - ¿Han torturado a los chicos?

        Dionisio se giró, el mortal le había gritado a la nuca, parecía iracundo con los ojos azules llenos de rabia. A Pavel le temblaron las piernas, pensar en su hijo sufriendo lo más mínimo hizo que se tambalease. Klaa acudió rápido para sujetarlo desde atrás por la cintura.

 - ¡Que no! Tranquilos, los chicos están bien... muy bien, de hecho. - Dionisio se volvió de nuevo para mirar ahora en los estantes inferiores, entre los pantalones y la ropa interior de Pavel. - Apolo no permitió que interfiriésemos en este asunto, dijo que tenían que pasar por la experiencia, que unas cuantas incomodidades y la mala comida les harían más fuertes. Supongo que ya no importa, se terminó. Eros ha tenido tiempo suficiente para... ¡Oh, aquí están! Querido, me encantan estos boxer... ¿puedo quedármelos? Sulu te comprará otros... ¿puedo, sí?

        El ruso se puso colorado como un tomate cuando le vio sacar unos [calzoncillos](http://www.nenet.es/WebRoot/StoreES2/Shops/ea8408/4D75/58F4/B976/61E9/6DC0/D94C/9B1E/88D9/2028boxer.jpg) rojos, estampados de ositos con nombres graciosos, de dentro del armario: nunca había imaginado sentir tanta vergüenza. No ya por el dios o por David, delante de ellos estaba más que acostumbrado a hacer el ridículo, sino por Klaa. Su consuegro le miraba de arriba abajo, probablemente haciéndole con la prenda puesta.

 - Quédatelos, me da lo mismo. - Rezongó dando la espalda a todo el mundo, entretenido en mirarse los dedos de sus pies descalzos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

 - Spasiba, brujo. - Le dio las gracias el dios, más feliz que un niño con un puñado de golosinas. - Sé de una ninfa a la que le sentarán de muerte... - Sonrió guardándose su regalo entre los pliegues del quitón.

 - ¿Una ninfa? - David se echó a reír, no sabía cómo pero el dios había logrado que todos sus miedos y preocupaciones por el bienestar de su hijo y el de Pavel, desaparecieran de repente.

 - Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa? A algunos les gusta ponerles braguitas a los hombres... - Dijo aquello con retintín, sabiendo que Pavel se daría por aludido. - Y a otros nos place vestir con calzones a las chicas bonitas.

 - Tus dioses están locos, Chekov. - Klaa había puesto sus manos sobre los hombros de Pavel, susurrando aquellas palabras en voz baja a su oído. - No me extraña que los humanos seáis tan insólitos. Tú debes ser el más divino de todos.

 - ¿El más raro? Tal vess... - Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, suspiró. Se sintió protegido por aquel tipo de dos metros de estatura y casi ciento treinta kilos de peso, Klaa había engordado un poco con los años. - ¡Oh, esto es tuyo! - Exclamó sacando el pañuelo blanco que le había prestado antes y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

         Una nube negra se formó en el centro de la habitación, Dionisio tuvo que apartar a David de en medio para hacer sitio, seis figuras surgían de entre las sombras. La expedición de rescate, dirigida por Hermes, estaba de regreso.

 - Quédate con él, Pavel. - Dijo el klingon renunciando al lienzo, girándose junto al ruso para ver llegar a sus muchachos. - Va a hacerte falta...

 - ¡Anton! - Gritó lanzándose a su cuello. - Ay, moy syn... *(hijo mío) – Exclamó echándose a llorar.

 - Papa... moy papa... *(mi padre) - Voló a sus brazos, sus ojos aguamarina también rompieron en un río de lágrimas. - Sabía que tú nos sacarías de allí.

 - ¡Georgie! - David apretó el delgado cuerpo de su hijo contra su pecho, midiendo el largo de sus cabellos, rozando con los dedos la incipiente barba que había crecido durante su reclusión. - Cariño, tu papi casi me mata cuando... ¡Oh! ¿Estás bien, mi vida?

 - Anton... - Pavel le miraba a los ojos, su rostro había pasado de la conmoción a una dulce sonrisa, feliz de volver a ver a su pequeño, sano y salvo. - ¡Pero qué mal aspessto tienes! ¿Qué te han hecho esos cabessa de cuchara?

 - ¡No es para tanto! Está igual que tú cuando te conocí en Rinax. - Intervino David acariciando la melena rizada de su sobrino. - Dioses, gracias a... ¿los tres?

      El rubio se sorprendió al ver allí a Ares, plantado delante de Dionisio no le quitaba ojo de encima.

 - Hermes... llévanos de vuelta a la Pantheion. - Le ordenó. - Y tú, idiota... - Cogiendo a su hermano pequeño del brazo, le zarandeó. - No te escapas de una bronca, Apolo [te rapará la cabeza](http://oi64.tinypic.com/24zxjr4.jpg) como mínimo.

 - Tenemos que irnos, mortales. - El mensajero agitó las alas de sus sandalias, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de sus hermanos. - ¡No olvidéis realizar algún sacrificio en nuestro honor de vez en cuando!

 - ¿Sacrificio? - Preguntó Cayden echándose a un lado. - ¿A dónde vais? ¿No podéis quedaros un rato? Me gustaría charlar con vosotros, aprender un poco más de vuestra especie...

 - ¿Especie? ¡Echo de menos los tiempos en los que miraban al cielo aterrados y quemaban carne de res y ramas de olivo para alabar nuestros sagrados nombres! - Se quejó Ares, como siempre, de las nuevas generaciones.

 - Hasta otra, capricho mío... - Dionisio se las arregló para llegar hasta el ruso y besarle fugazmente en los labios antes de desaparecer.

 - Spasiba... *(gracias) - Murmuró Pavel despidiéndose del dios. Tomando la cara de su único hijo entre las manos, le cubrió el rostro con diminutos besos, sintiendo la cosquilla de la barba de Anton en la suya. - Moy malen'kaya oshibka, *(bichito mío) Hikaru nessesita verte...

 - Cierto, Sulu te espera. Volemos a la estación ocho y desde allí regresaremos a casa. - Añadió Klaa. Como vicealmirante de la Flota Estelar, no tenía más que decirlo y sus órdenes serían cumplidas.

 

                        Miradas silenciosas, un furtivo y ligero roce de sus manos y la mente de Anton cerrada para él. Fue todo lo que obtuvo George durante los escasos minutos que compartió con su primo en los dos días que les llevaría regresar a la Tierra. La eterna noche de amor que había sido su encierro, terminó, tal y como dijo Anton, para siempre. Sería solamente un bello recuerdo, un secreto entre los dos que mantendrían hasta su muerte.

            Cayden y Bean recibieron órdenes de permanecer en la Olympia. Después de la sonada fuga de los prisioneros, el conflicto con los cardassianos se recrudeció y la zona neutral se convirtió en un coladero plagado de puntos calientes. Las batallas se libraban en los sistemas planetarios fronterizos, las fuerzas entre la Flota y el Imperio estaban muy igualadas. Klaa aprovechó su paso por la Base Estelar VIII para reorganizar las defensas y reasignar las naves a los lugares donde podrían ser mas necesarias.

 - Empiesso a entender por qué moy muzh *(mi esposo) te envió aquí.

      Pavel seguía al enorme klingon por los pasillos, le costaba acomodar sus pasos a aquellas largas zancadas.

 - Él sabía las consecuencias que traería el rescate de los chicos. - Volviéndose un instante le clavó su fiera mirada. - Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo órdenes que cumplir.

 - Klaa... - El ruso le detuvo sujetándole del brazo. - ¿Tú me apressias? En algo, lo más mínimo...

      La mirada aguamarina estaba atravesándole el alma. Klaa se quedó observándolo, aquel hombre menudo y compacto esperaba una respuesta.

 - Eres el esposo de mi hermano, el padre del marido de mi hijo, y si un día, lo que dijo tu dios se hace realidad, compartiremos el título de abuelo. - Sonrió soñando con un pequeño klingon de cabellos rizados y ojos claros. - Has creado la nave Chekov, el satélite Tláloc de Ocampa, los acuíferos de Kronos, la muralla que lleva tu nombre y el sistema Nirshtoryehat... - Enumeró apresuradamente. - ¿Cómo no voy a apreciarte?

      Pavel le soltó el brazo y resopló. La respuesta no parecía haberle satisfecho.

 - ¡Bah! Cosas que hisse, el hijo que tuve con Amy... Niet, *(no) Klaa... Por mí mismo, ¿me apressias?

      El klingon tragó saliva. Pavel seguía mirándole a los ojos con esa expresión de necesidad, tan vulnerable que le provocaba ternura, algo que detestaba sentir pero que en el fondo le conmovía y le fascinaba a partes iguales.

 - Te respeto. - Pronunció con solemnidad.

 - ¿De veras? A vesses no lo paresse... Sobre todo cuando me miras como si me estuvieses matando, o cuando me disses “imbéssil” con ese tono tan rudo.

 - Sólo te llamo así cuando te comportas como tal. - Respondió sin pensar. Volviendo a tragar saliva, añadió. - Si algo te sucediera estando yo contigo, jamás me lo perdonaría.

      Pavel se giró de espaldas, no quería llorar pero las palabras de su consuegro le habían llegado al corazón. Disimuló con torpeza fingiendo enfado y rascándose la nariz.

 - Eso solamente lo disses porque tu promesa con Khan te obliga.

 - Juré proteger lo que él ama, es cierto. - Avanzando un paso se situó justo detrás del ruso. - Chekov... - Susurró el apellido a su oído, el vello de la nuca de Pavel se erizó y su lunar llamó la atención del klingon. - Hace muchos años que nos conocemos, desde que os llevasteis mi nave para descongelar a Khan y terminó hundida en la bahía de San Francisco.

 - La [Katyusha](https://onaquasirelatednote.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/bird-of-prey-in-san-fran.jpg)... - Musitó recordando aquello con cariño.

      Los brazos fuertes y atezados de Klaa le estaban rodeando los suyos, apretujándolo contra su pecho, el klingon hundía la nariz en su cuello. Sintió un suave beso sobre la manchita de melanina en su blanca piel, una leve y ligera caricia que le hizo estremecerse por entero.

 - Yo te aprecio, de corazón. - El tono de su voz era, por una vez, dulce y tierno. - Aunque por mucho que Khan me haya hablado de ti, siga sin comprender la mayor parte de lo que haces. Aunque te comportes a veces como un verdadero imbécil. Aunque estés loco... o tal vez por eso mismo. Te aprecio, Chekov.

      Girándose hasta tenerle allí de frente, tan cerca que podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de Klaa y perderse en su respiración, Pavel se puso de puntillas y lo besó con dulzura en la mejilla, por encima de la barba del klingon.

 - Spasiba... moy drug. *(amigo mío) - Susurró al retirarse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dice Cayden en su gif animado: si escarbas hondo en cualquiera de nosotros, todos tenemos nuestros pecados.


	25. UN GOLPE TRAS OTRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos transportamos ahora a bordo de la TARDIS hasta el pasado, un año antes del nacimiento de Amy, aproximadamente. Sulu sufre un accidente laboral y es sometido a una extraña cura por parte del médico. Este capítulo no contiene nada especial y al mismo tiempo sé que os va a encantar, o al menos eso espero. Se tocan varios temas, hay que estar atento... muy atento a los breves guiños que ojalá os hagan reír. Feliz día, lectores.

 

**UN GOLPE TRAS OTRO**

 

 - ¿No eres mi novio?

 - Moy drug... *(amigo mío) Tú no tienes novio. Ni siquiera eres gay...

 - McCoy me ha tomado el pelo, ¿verdad?

          ¿Cómo podía ser tan perverso? De pronto lo recordó todo, la jugarreta del médico había surtido efecto. Pavel le miraba incrédulo, aguantándose la risa y con algo de preocupación. Tenía la cara más rara que le había visto jamás, si es que algo así era posible. Le conocía desde que, a los quince años, llegó a su clase en la Academia en su segundo curso y dejó en evidencia al maestro de física; en todo ese tiempo había sido testigo de un amplio repertorio de gestos y muecas por parte de su expresivo amigo, y, en aquel preciso instante, los recordó todos de una vez, pasando rápidamente por delante de sus ojos. La cascada de imágenes le provocó un ligero vahído.

 - Sulu, ¿estás bien? - Jim lo sostuvo de la cintura, su teniente parecía estar a punto de desmayarse otra vez.

 - Tres años ya... Han pasado tres años... - Susurró mirando a su joven amigo a los ojos aguamarina abiertos de par en par, como dos faros anunciando los escollos en el mar. - “Puede volver a su asiento, Chekov. No tengo intención de utilizarle como perchero.”

 - Eso es lo que me dijo el profesor de física cuando nos conossimos. - Murmuró Pavel. - Moy drug! *(amigo mío) ¿Se te ha pasado? ¿Te acuerdas ya de todo?

 - Tal pregunta carece de lógica, alférez. - La voz de Spock sonó hueca a su espalda. - ¿Cómo va a recordar algo que ha olvidado? Es imposible saber si lo recuerda todo, su memoria a largo plazo puede que no esté dañada pero...

 - Spock... Sulu ya está mucho mejor, creo que el pequeño shock que le he provocado ha sido suficiente para hacerle reaccionar. - Se jactó el doctor McCoy de su pericia con una risita mal disimulada.

        Pavel avanzó unos pasos y le tendió las manos. La sonrisa en su rostro, tan inocente, tan pura en los sonrosados labios que acababa de besar... hizo que a Sulu se le paralizase el corazón. Fue menos de un segundo, nadie se dio cuenta salvo McCoy. Al médico, el latido perdido del japonés al rozar los largos y finos dedos del joven alférez Chekov con los suyos, no le pasó desapercibido. Por mucho que ambos disimularan después, riendo y dándose un [abrazo](http://24.media.tumblr.com/02a952e80ed4bb7fe58c3f099831499b/tumblr_muphttO3sW1skjl1to1_250.gif) en el que palmearon sus espaldas.

 

                    Todo había terminado bien. La expedición de aterrizaje en aquel maldito planeta del cuadrante Beta, casi acaba con la vida de tres miembros de la tripulación. Entre ellos Sulu, quien sufrió un traumatismo craneal que le dejó inconsciente unos minutos y bastante confuso durante las siguientes seis horas. McCoy le sometió a un reconocimiento después de reanimarlo y le advirtió que su memoria podía haber resultado dañada. El japonés no le dio demasiada importancia, salvo cuando le preguntaron por su nombre, rango y número de serie en la Flota Estelar.

 - Me llamo... - Chasqueó la lengua y sonrió a la rubia enfermera, le parecía preciosa, era la primera vez que la veía, o al menos eso creía él. - Mi nombre es...

 - ¿Número de la Flota? - Siguió Christine con el cuestionario.

       Hikaru, incapaz de responder a nada de lo que la hermosa mujer de azul le estaba preguntando, sonrió con cara de circunstancias.

 - Está bien... ¿Sabes al menos dónde estamos? - Esperó unos segundos, la negativa de su cabeza fue suficiente. - Doctor, el escáner muestra...

 - Lo estoy viendo, enfermera Chapel. - Refunfuñó McCoy llevándose las manos a la cintura y contemplando la pantalla junto a la camilla. - Lo dicho, amigo. Necesitas tiempo, no te agobies y tómalo con calma, es una orden. Si no te recuperas del todo, tal vez sí logres recordar lo suficiente como para mantener tu puesto en el puente.

 - ¡Estamos en una nave! - Contestó con entusiasmo y bastante retraso a la tercera cuestión del test de la enfermera. La rubia le sonrió con amabilidad. El médico, en cambio, no dejaba de gruñir.

 - ¡Y tú eres el condenado piloto, amigo! El mejor que tenemos, así que... ¿qué tal si te das una ducha y te relajas? Toma, aquí tienes, un uniforme limpio. - Dijo azuzándolo hasta un baño allí al lado, entregándole unos pantalones negros, los calzoncillos reglamentarios del mismo tono y un jersey amarillo además de un par de calcetines.

 - Soy piloto... ¡Y teniente! - Sonrió al ver los galones en la manga, como si sus sueños de la infancia acabaran de hacerse realidad.

        Jim y Spock habían entrado a la enfermería. Mudos testigos de aquella última frase del japonés, antes de encerrarse en el aseo para tomar una ducha, el rubio se echó las manos a la cabeza y el vulcano se las llevó a la espalda para entrelazarlas. Torciendo el cuello a un lado, el de azul levantó su picuda ceja derecha [mirando](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/5d/f8/40/5df84009e3bbae199bf3fab251b59c4d.gif) fijamente al oficial médico jefe.

 - ¡No puedo hacer milagros, Spock! ¡Soy médico, no mago! - [Protestó](https://odetojoandkatniss.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/vulcan-mind.gif) ante aquella mirada recriminatoria. - Enfermera Chapel, lleve las muestras del teniente Sulu al laboratorio... gracias.

        La rubia recogió una bandeja de plástico y un par de tubos. Antes de salir, agitando ligeramente el cabello al caminar, sonrió al médico por haber recordado que le podía solicitar lo que quisiera que hiciese, sin tener que rugir la orden. Al menos, por esta vez, el gruñón había dado las gracias.

        Spock se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Christine rozó levemente su mano al hacerlo, con la que sostenía las muestras y sintió una sacudida al contacto de la cálida piel vulcana. ¿Sería cierto lo que su amiga Nyota le había contado de él? ¿Que su sangre era capaz de arder de deseo si no llegaba a culminarlo? La puerta automática se cerró a su espalda y los tres hombres se miraron unos a otros en silencio: primero Jim a Spock, luego los dos al médico.

 - ¿Cómo está? - Preguntó al final el rubio temiéndose lo peor. Quedarse sin su mejor piloto, su hombre de confianza, sería un duro golpe para él.

 - Ya lo has visto, Jim. - McCoy se acercó a su mesa para pulsar el intercomunicador. - No se acuerda de nada.

 - Aquí el puente de mando. Adelante, enfermería... - Una voz femenina respondió al otro lado del altavoz. - ¿Qué ocurre, doctor McCoy? ¿Cómo está el señor Sulu?

 - Bien, Uhura. Aunque algo desmemoriado... - La tranquilizó el médico. - Oye, mándame a ese chico, el artillero. Le necesitamos aquí abajo.

 - Sí, doctor. - Nyota sonrió, su gesto llegó hasta el médico en su voz. - El alférez Chekov va corriendo hacia ahí ahora mismo. Corto.

 - ¿Qué pretende, doctor McCoy? - Spock había cruzado los brazos por delante del pecho, no apartaba sus ojos oscuros de la cara del médico.

        Leonard McCoy, como buen sureño orgulloso y petulante, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad de pavonearse delante del estirado vulcano, disfrutaba demasiado haciéndole rabiar. Exudando misterio por cada poro de su piel, con una forzada expresión de interesante en el rostro, se paseó por la sala hasta la pared opuesta.

 - ¿Conoce usted, Spock, esa teoría de que una mancha de mora con otra mora se quita? - Dijo en su tono más cínico.

        Hacía meses que Spock había roto con Uhura y nadie sabía que ninguno de los dos hubiera emprendido otra relación. McCoy miró a Jim guiñándole un ojo con complicidad, esperando una sonrisa suya como respuesta, pero en su lugar le vio apartar la mirada. ¿Era rubor lo que aparecía en sus mejillas?

 - Eso es un refrán terrícola, no una teoría. - Le corrigió Spock con su más pedante tono de sabelotodo. - Como siempre manipula usted las palabras para hacer que lo que dice parezca otra cosa.

        El vulcano se la había devuelto. McCoy carraspeó y miró al techo, “[touché](http://media.giphy.com/media/fqX7JHllNSFR6/giphy.gif)”, debió pensar. Jim resopló aliviado y sonrió a Spock sin que su amigo le viera hacerlo.

 - Da igual cómo se la llame, una rosa siempre olerá como una rosa. - Murmuró el doctor avanzando hacia la puerta de la izquierda. - Mi hipótesis, duende de sangre verde y orejas puntiagudas, es que si un clavo saca a otro clavo...

 - Te he dicho ya que no le digas eso... ¡Joder, Bones! - Le reprendió Jim. Empezaba a detestar que su amigo llamase así a su primer oficial, se lo había recriminado en varias ocasiones. - ¿Quieres dejarte de metáforas y hablar claro de una vez? ¡Esa maldita costumbre tuya me saca de quicio! ¿Qué es lo que has pensado hacer para arreglar la cabeza de Sulu? ¡Le necesito!

        McCoy asomó la punta de la lengua para mordérsela, él no podía llamar “duende” al maldito duende pero Jim sí podía llamarle a él “huesos”. Apretó los puños y respiró profundamente por la nariz, no estaría bien visto por la Flota que golpease a su capitán en los morros. ¿Por qué últimamente cada vez que tenía una discusión con Spock, el rubio se ponía de parte del vulcano?

 - El teniente Sulu se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza, no pretenderá, doctor, darle otro para que recupere sus recuerdos. Eso le podría provocar un nuevo traumatismo, o agravar la contusión que ya tiene, dejarle en coma e incluso matarlo. - El vulcano había bajado los brazos, ahora le miraba con su ceja picuda de punta y la cara ladeada.

 - ¡Nada de golpes! ¿Por quién me tomas? - Le miró de arriba abajo negando con la cabeza. ¡Soy médico, no un cromañón con un palo!

        Alejándose unos pasos abrió la puerta del baño, por debajo del sonido del agua se oía un canturreo que le hizo sonreír. El japonés [tarareaba en la ducha](http://38.media.tumblr.com/bf149af3f6300c494f4401ccf1d23526/tumblr_moxd9tFV9Z1qfxi1to4_250.gif), algo muy normal, y lo hacía cada vez más fuerte y más claro, confiado en no ser escuchado desde fuera.

 - Golpearé sus emociones, comprenderás que así... - Entrando en el aseo, McCoy se giró con una cínica sonrisa, Spock le miraba boquiabierto. - ¡Ah, no! Tú no lo puedes entender. - Le espetó cerrando en sus narices.

 - No tienes emociones... - Jim miró de reojo a su primer oficial, con la boca retorcida en una [sonrisa de comemierda](http://25.media.tumblr.com/ee50cd3ffa8f001c27cd1bcf5947956d/tumblr_mt9zsbgaW01r2mskvo1_250.gif) tremendamente sexy. - Spock... - Se arrepintió del comentario, sabía muy bien que no era cierto. Girando el cuerpo medio lado, le enfrentó cara a cara hasta que la mirada azul se hundió en los profundos pozos que eran sus ojos negros. - Eso que cantaba Sulu... ¿no era [Hot Summer Nights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Q2yShRGZgE), de Miami Sound Machine?

        Spock abrió la boca para decir algo, cogiendo aire la cerró de nuevo. No tenía la cultura musical de su capitán, estaba a años luz de eso.

 - Creo que salía en la banda sonora de la película antigua que vimos la semana pasada. - El rubio siguió hablando... solo, mirando hacia ninguna parte. - Ya sabes... Top Gun, sí esa, la del piloto que se enamora de la chica rubia y su mejor amigo se muere. La mujer de su amigo era muy guapa... Oye, si Sulu recuerda esa canción de la película es posible que...

        El primer oficial empezaba a pensar que aquello venía a suceder cada vez que algo le ponía terriblemente nervioso. Tratando de detener su charla, le llamó la atención sobre el hecho de que el alférez Chekov acababa de llegar a la enfermería. El muchacho venía sofocado por la carrera. Lo que dijo Nyota de que había salido corriendo, debía ser cierto.

 - El teniente Sulu está en el baño, alférez. Dándose una ducha con el doctor McCoy. - Informó el vulcano al joven ruso que, de repente, enrojeció como una fruta madura a punto de explotar.

 - No, Spock. Sulu se está dando una ducha y el doctor McCoy ha entrado al baño para hablar con él. - Le corrigió Jim.

 - Es lo mismo que yo he dicho. - Reclamó el vulcano.

 - Sí claro, comandante... - La mirada azul de soslayo y la sonrisa retorcida, otra vez fueron recibidas con un alzamiento de la ceja puntiaguda. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender a reconocer el sarcasmo? Lo que peor llevaba Spock de los humanos, era su [complicado sentido del humor](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/25700000/Spock-zachary-quintos-spock-25710986-500-220.gif). - No es lo mismo, créame.

 - Sí lo es. - Insistió el moreno en voz baja.

 - No... - Jim levantó su mano izquierda mostrándole el dorso, con gesto de ordenar que se detuviera.

 - Lo es... - Susurró Spock. - ¿No lo es? - El rubio seguía negando con la cabeza.

      Curiosamente Pavel recuperó la respiración a la par que su color habitual, pálido y casi transparente. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, le divertía ver a Jim dando lecciones de sintaxis a Spock.

 - Se está duchando... y el doctor McCoy está ahí dentro. - Su voz, ronca y quebradiza, vibró con una risa a punto de brotar. - Pero no se están duchando juntos, comandante.

 

               Sulu cantó el estribillo otra vez, “Top down under the lights... Feel the heat, wild and sweet”. McCoy reprimió una carcajada, podía ver la silueta a través de la cortina, [bailando](http://24.media.tumblr.com/fe1d4855a5adc4c4b671bcfa72da9a4d/tumblr_moxd9tFV9Z1qfxi1to1_250.gif) desnudo bajo la ducha.

 - “Hot summer nights!” - Coreó el travieso médico uniéndose al japonés, haciéndole dar un respingo por el susto.

        Sulu cerró el grifo y asomó la cabeza con cara de sorpresa. El doctor le ofrecía una toalla, invitándolo a salir de la bañera.

 - ¿Puede darse la vuelta, señor? - Le pidió intentando no mostrar sus vergüenzas al oficial de azul allí plantado.

 - ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sulu! Sabes que soy tu médico, ¿verdad? - Se mordió el labio pensando que seguramente, el pobre, no lo recordaba. - No voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes.

 - Aun así... ¿Le importa? - Insistió el japonés, aquella situación ya era bastante incómoda.

 - Está bien, pero vístete y sal. El capitán, su “vulcano” primer oficial y el jovencito de tu “novio”, te están esperando fuera. - Subrayó las palabras vulcano y novio por diferentes motivos, saliendo del baño cerró con un portazo.

         Pavel le aguardaba allí para interrogarlo con la mirada, los ojos aguamarina totalmente abiertos y clavados en los suyos. El chico había levantado las cejas arrugando la frente, manteniendo los labios juntos, el inferior sobresalía un poco, como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración a la espera de una respuesta. Su rostro reflejaba que, con todo su corazón, deseaba que su diagnóstico como médico fuesen buenas noticias.

 - Ahora mismo sale. - Murmuró echándose a un lado y sin decir nada sobre el estado de su paciente.

           No tardó ni dos minutos. Se había vestido a toda prisa y el jersey se le quedó arrugado sobre el ombligo, dejando al aire unos tonificados abdominales dignos de admiración. El japonés observó que el hombre rubio que tenía en frente, llevaba los galones de capitán en las mangas del uniforme amarillo; el otro tipo de azul, además del médico que vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos apoyado en su escritorio, era vulcano, luego debía ser el primer oficial. Y allí estaba el muchacho del que el doctor le había hablado, un jovencísimo alférez que intentaba sonreír y respirar al mismo tiempo. Habría jurado que, cuando le puso la vista encima, el chico apartaba los brillantes faros que tenía por ojos de su vientre plano. Bajándose el suéter para cubrirlo, se acercó a él y le besó.

          Sólo tuvo que levantar el brazo hasta alcanzar su nuca, tirar suavemente de ella para tenerle más cerca, cerrar los ojos y dejar que sus labios se rozasen. Si ese joven era su novio, como había dicho el médico, hacer algo así le ayudaría a recordar. Además no quería preocupar al chico, le pareció muy vulnerable, sería mejor fingir que sí se acordaba de él.

 - ¡Por todos los dioses! - Exclamó Jim ante aquella insólita escena. - ¡Sulu! ¿Qué estás haciendo, hombre?

        Fue a separarle del muchacho; Pavel estaba tenso como una vara, con la cara más roja que antes cuando Spock dijo que McCoy se estaba duchando con Sulu.

 - ¡Quieto ahí, Jim! - La mano del médico le detuvo, sujetándolo con rudeza de un brazo le atrajo a su lado. - Veamos qué pasa, siempre he tenido mis dudas sobre estos dos.

 - ¿Éste es el golpe emocional? - Murmuró Spock metiéndose en medio casi a la fuerza, invadiendo el espacio entre ambos. No le gustaba el modo en que McCoy trataba a veces a su capitán.

        Entretanto, Sulu acabó dando un paso atrás al no sentirse correspondido en el beso. ¿Por qué el chico le miraba con aquella cara de auténtico pavor?

 - ¿No eres mi novio? - Preguntó tragando saliva, algo estaba a punto de estallar en su cabeza.

 - Moy drug... *(amigo mío) – Dijo en un susurro mientras llevaba su mano a la frente de su compañero para acariciarle la herida. - Tú no tienes novio. Ni siquiera eres gay...

 - McCoy me ha tomado el pelo otra vez, ¿verdad? - Y allí estaba, un blanco chasquido que lo colocó todo de nuevo en su lugar dentro de su mente.

          El japonés miró a su alrededor. ¿Por qué el capitán se reía a carcajadas y el vulcano y el médico intercambiaban miradas de afirmación y reconocimiento? Una oleada de imágenes rompió en su cerebro. Se vio a sí mismo sentado en clase, en la Academia. El profesor de física había cometido un error al escribir la fórmula en la pizarra y Pavel lo corrigió. Luego sintió un ligero mareo, las manos del capitán sosteniéndole con fuerza, el breve intercambio de palabras con su mejor amigo recordando la primera vez que se vieron, la aburrida parrafada de Spock sobre la lógica y la consiguiente interrupción por parte del médico. Y entonces, por fin, el tacto de su piel y su preciosa sonrisa. _Pasha_... pensó. Un latido se le escapó. Luego se echó a reír y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

 - Alférez, llévese al teniente Sulu a la cama y acuéstense. - Ordenó el primer oficial cometiendo el mismo error sintáctico que antes.

 - Quiere decir que acompañes al teniente Sulu a su camarote, Pavel, y luego te retires también a descansar. - Rectificó Jim. - Es muy tarde, ha sido un día condenadamente largo.

 - Todos los días tienen veinticuatro horas, capitán. - Spock se había vuelto a perder la sonrisa retorcida del rubio, éste había agachado la cabeza con resignación.

 - Sí, señor. Me lo llevo a la cama... ¡A su cama! Le llevo allí y me voy a mi habitassión. - Las miradas de sus superiores y la carcajada del médico, que se había dejado caer sentado en su sillón, le estaban poniendo nervioso. - Dabai, moy drug. *(vamos, amigo mío) Y por favor, Sulu... no vuelvas a besarme en público. - Bromeó tomándolo de la mano y saliendo con él de la enfermería.

 

                  El japonés le seguía a duras penas, Pavel había metido el turbo por el pasillo. Alcanzaron el ascensor en apenas diez segundos, la sonora y vibrante risa de McCoy les llegaba desde el fondo del corredor, ahora solapada con la más aguda de Jim.

 - Estupendo, tendremos burlas para rato. - Se lamentó echándose sobre la pared luminosa.

       Resopló hacia arriba, haciendo que se le agitase el lacio flequillo por encima de la frente. Después de la ducha no se había puesto su gomina y no lo llevaba de punta, como de costumbre. Pavel le sonrió, debía tener una pinta graciosa. El muchacho volvió a rozar la brecha en su cabeza, con la misma ternura que antes. Y esta vez, fue él quien se acercó.

       Dio un pequeño paso, no había sitio para más dentro del turbo ascensor. Había agotado su espacio personal y, aunque no se atrevió a tocarle, su nariz acabó rozando involuntariamente la del piloto. Entornó los ojos y buscó su boca, regalándole un tímido beso que, por un instante, hizo soñar a su amigo. Sulu imaginó que lo que había dicho McCoy era cierto y que él era su novio... hasta que reaccionó con violencia y separó a Pavel de un empujón.

 - ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Ya he recuperado la memoria! - Le miraba furioso, pero no estaba enfadado con él, sino consigo mismo. - Soy el teniente Hikaru Sulu, número de serie de la Flota Estelar...

 - Yepa, yepa, yep! - Le interrumpió con su boba interjección rusa. - Está bien, tienes rassón. - Rió dándose la media vuelta, habían llegado a la cubierta de suboficiales y las puertas automáticas sisearon al abrirse. - Supongo que podrás llegar tú solito a la cama. No voy a calentar algo que no me voy a comer.

       Dijo aquello con cierto tonillo de desprecio y se largó dando largas zancadas por el pasillo. Sulu se quedó un rato mirando aquellos pasos irregulares, Pavel tenía una forma algo peculiar de caminar.

 - ¿Calentar algo que no te vas a comer? - Se dijo llevándose la mano a la frente, donde tenía la brecha, le dolía la cabeza una barbaridad. - ¿Qué quiere decir? No me ha calentado... no me ha calentado en absoluto.

          Negando una y otra vez se repitió aquella frase camino de su camarote. Después de la dura expedición al planeta con el golpe en la cabeza, la consecuente pérdida de memoria y el shock emocional que había sufrido al recordar, todo gracias a la malintencionada broma del doctor, Sulu estaba realmente agotado. Se metió entre las sábanas deseando dos cosas nada más. Una, dormir al menos ocho horas seguidas y dos... entender qué diablos había querido insinuar McCoy cuando le dijo a Jim que "siempre había tenido sus dudas" sobre ellos dos, refiriéndose al ruso y a él mismo. Cerrando los ojos, no pudo evitar volver a ver aquella imagen, suya y de Pavel, que su beso acababa de evocar en el turbo ascensor. [_Mi novio_](http://orig08.deviantart.net/4a0a/f/2009/362/4/f/request__sulu_and_chekov_by_mkb_diapason.jpg)... pensó quedándose profundamente dormido abrazado a su almohada, resollando suavemente al respirar hasta que aquel murmullo se convirtió poco a poco en un ronquido.

 


	26. TE QUIERO UN GÚGOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos ponemos ahora los zapatos de Khan. Ya sé que tiene un pie grande y nos costará algún que otro tropezón, pero probemos a caminar en su lugar, observemos la vida desde su punto de vista... ¿No ha de resultar sorprendente, para el asombroso sobrehumano, cómo se ha desarrollado el devenir de acontecimientos? Él, que fue creado como supersoldado hace cientos de años en un laboratorio, que se convirtió en líder de la rebelión de los de su raza, que se erigió en tirano, el “khan” de más de cuarenta naciones sobre la faz de la Tierra, y que, después de las devastadoras guerras eugénicas, se vio forzado a huir con los suyos al espacio en busca de un nuevo planeta donde vivir en paz... aunque que jamás lo consiguió... ahora es padre de un niño muy especial, miembro de la ilustre gran familia de los Kirk, descendientes del mismísimo Apolo, esposo de un loco genio ruso y amante de un increíblemente dulce jardinero japonés aficionado a la esgrima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ésta es la excusa perfecta para asistir a uno de los eventos más importantes en su vida: el día en que, como un humano más, tuvo que salir de casa para ir a trabajar a la oficina. Día que, casualmente, coincidió con el octavo Pon Farr de Spock junto a su marido, el cuarto que compartían con Leonard, su amante.

**TE QUIERO UN GÚGOL**

 

                                                                                          Le encontró sentado en el pasillo, junto a la puerta del baño, mirando algo en una tablet y bebiendo su taza de café. Casi tropieza con él al salir del dormitorio. [Khan](http://data.whicdn.com/images/76932996/large.gif) tuvo que saltar por encima de sus piernas, el ruso se había acomodado allí en medio, apoyando los pies descalzos en la pared de enfrente.

 - ¿Qué haces aquí?

 - Popis... - Respondió señalando la puerta de madera blanca, sin apartar la vista de los gráficos que estudiaba en la pantallita.

 - ¿Dónde está Sulu?

 - Almuersso... - Ahora su dedo índice apuntaba al piso de abajo.

 - ¿Cuándo has empezado a hablar así? Antes decías más de una palabra cada vez. Oye, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto? El maldito último botón...

 - Siéntate. - Le dijo suspirando y dejando la tablet a un lado en el suelo.

        El moreno se agachó hasta estar a su altura y facilitarle así que le abrochase la camisa, el duro cuello le apretaba la nuez. Se sentía asfixiado, no tenía costumbre pero el uniforme es el uniforme. Y el ruso lo dejó perfecto, tenía años de práctica con Sulu; sonrió satisfecho por su labor y le plantó un sonoro beso a su marido en todos los morros, estaba muy guapo vestido con el gris de la Flota. Khan le devolvió el gesto marcando los hoyuelos.

 - Papa? - Se escuchó una vocecilla al otro lado de la pared.

 - Da, moy syn? *(sí, hijo mío)

 - Ya konchil... *(terminé)

 - Niet! *(no) ¡No lo digas así, paresse otra cosa! Ay yebat, vamos a tener que insonorissar el dormitorio, Khan. - Pavel se había levantado y ahora abría la puerta del aseo. Anton estaba muy gracioso sentado en la taza del water, con los piececillos descalzos colgando y los pantalones a punto de caer al suelo. - Ya zakonchil, *(he terminado) se disse así.

 - ¿Me limpias?

 - ¿Bromeas, moy malen'kaya oshibka? *(bichito mío) He estado esperando para esto un buen rato. Será un honor para mí. - Rió cogiéndole por la cintura con una toallita húmeda en su otra mano.

 - Buenos días, papá. He hecho popis. - Informó a su padre mirándole por encima del hombro de Pavel, enganchado a su cuello mientras le limpiaba el culete.

 - Lo sé, se huele desde aquí. - El moreno [arrugó la nariz](http://31.media.tumblr.com/49bc2d8a1f7111298c8be54a7e064d44/tumblr_mqzu71MUME1ri06w8o1_500.gif), entornando la puerta bajó las escaleras a toda prisa camino de la cocina. Si Sulu estaba preparando el almuerzo tenía que advertirle que no comería en casa.

          Se detuvo junto al frigorífico, indeciso por un momento al verle manipular algo crudo con un cuchillo japonés. Volvió a arrugar la nariz, Sulu debió verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

 - No es pescado, puedes entrar. - Dijo el japonés fileteando carne en la tabla de cortar.

 - Anata... *(cariño) Habrá una reunión importante en el despacho de Jim a medio día, no vendré a comer. - Situándose a su espalda esperó a que dejase el cuchillo hikane antes de abrazarle, no era la primera vez que una carantoña desprevenida, provocaba algún corte en aquellos dedos que tanto le gustaba cómo le acariciaban.

 - Ya, bueno, no importa. Te guardaremos tu parte para la cena. - Intentando no mostrar disgusto por su ausencia, Hikaru giró el cuello y le besó. - Que tengas un fantástico primer día en tu nuevo puesto, violeta mía.

 - Arigatô. *(gracias) – Devolvió el beso y le miró de nuevo con la nariz arrugada. - Tu pequeña rosa ha dejado una peste considerable en el baño de arriba. ¿Es que se ha acabado el ambientador automático? ¿Quieres que compre esta tarde, de camino a casa?

 - No. Tenemos jardín, es primavera... - Sulu prefería las soluciones tradicionales. - Haré un popurrí de flores, no pasa nada. ¡Y tu mierda también huele, superhumano! - Le gritó cuando salía por la puerta del jardín hacia la casa de Jim, irían juntos al trabajo. - Claro que a cada uno le molesta la de los demás... ¡Eh! Pero... ¿Qué demonios...? - Exclamó sorprendido, un pequeño torbellino había atravesado el salón y la cocina de golpe, en dirección a la puerta trasera que el moreno se había dejado abierta.

 - ¡Papá! ¡Papá! - Chillaba Anton desnudo de cintura para abajo, persiguiendo a su padre. - ¿A dónde vas, papá? ¡Voy contigo, espera!

        Pavel asomó detrás del niño. Mirando a Sulu con las cejas levantadas, se encogió de hombros y suspiró. El japonés agachó la cabeza y negó varias veces antes de dejar lo que estaba haciendo, lavarse las manos y salir al jardín.

 - ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? - Le preguntó a su rosa antes de atravesar la puerta.

 - No quiero verlo. - Su voz sonó ronca, parecía triste.

          Era el primer día que Khan iba a las oficinas de Inteligencia a trabajar, como haría cualquier humano normal, sólo que él no lo era. Ahora que había sido amnistiado por la Federación, prestaría servicio en la Flota bajo las órdenes de Jim. El primer día, desde que Anton había nacido, en que se separaba de él. Habían pasado casi tres años, al pequeño se le iba a hacer duro y Pavel lo sabía.

 - ¿Qué es eso de que tu mierda también huele, Khan? - Jim había estado fisgoneando entre los rosales. Llevaba un pequeño capullo blanco, a punto de abrirse, prendido en el ojal de la solapa.

 - ¿Dónde tienes el coche? ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! - Le espetó apurado.

 - No te preocupes por llegar tarde, es lo bueno de ir con el jefe. - Rió el rubio.

 - No lo entiendes, Anton... - Pero el niño ya les había alcanzado. Khan [cerró los ojos](http://37.media.tumblr.com/d3f326a9c3ec4a6058bdafb3477e33f1/tumblr_n73tonTxf91te4f5ko4_500.gif) y bajó la cabeza al oír su voz chillona.

 - ¡Papá! ¿A dónde vas? Hola dedushka... *(abuelo) - Saludó a su abuelo. - ¡Mira mi colita!

 - ¿Por qué andas por ahí desnudo? - Jim se echó a reír, su nieto meneaba el trasero haciendo que se agitase su pequeña cosita. - ¡Cada día te pareces más al chiflado de tu padre!

        Sulu llegó justo en ese momento, cuando Khan se agachaba para explicarle al niño, con su tono más dulce, que ya no estaría todo el tiempo en casa cuidando de él.

 - A partir de hoy papá irá a trabajar con el abuelo Jim, cariño mío. Y tú te quedarás con Sulu en casa. - El piloto había pedido una excedencia, ausentándose temporalmente de su puesto como instructor en la Academia. Alguien tenía que ocuparse del niño y de Pavel.

 - Vamos, ichiban. *(número uno) – Sulu le cogió una mano para llevarle dentro. - ¿Dónde están tus pantalones?

 - Niet! *(no) ¡No quiero pantalones, me gusta ir fresquito! - Se revolvió soltándose y lanzándose a los brazos de su padre. - Y tú no te vas, papá. ¡Vamos a jugar! Da? *(sí)

        Hasta la cocina llegaron los gritos, Anton había cogido un buen berrinche viendo a su padre subir al coche de su abuelo. Sulu no podía tomarlo en brazos, el niño pataleaba y corría como un loco por todo el jardín, sin dejar de chillar y llorar.

 - Niet! ¡Yo quiero a mi papá! Quiero que me lea un cuento, quiero jugar con papá... ¡Dedushka, *(abuelo) no te lleves a mi papá!

 - ¡Anton Sarek Singh Chekov! - El grito de Pavel retumbó en sus oídos, el ruso había hablado con su voz más grave y una cara de enfado que les dejó a todos paralizados por unos segundos. - Entra en casa ahora mismo y vístete. Dabai! *(vamos) Papá irá a trabajar, le veremos en el almuersso...

 - En la cena. - Le corrigió Sulu. - Venga, Anton, obedece a tu padre, no le hagas enfadar.

        El niño se sorbió la nariz, los mocos le colgaban camino de manchar la camiseta blanca, única prenda que llevaba puesta. Miró a su “papa” a los ojos y vio que no estaba bromeando, sería mejor hacer lo que decía.

 - Adiós, dedushka. Hasta la cena, papá. ¡Te quiero un gúgol! *(número, ver nota final) - Se despidió como había oído hacer alguna que otra vez a su padre, encogiendo los hombros y restregándose los ojos para secarse las lágrimas. - Sulu, ¿me das unos calzoncillos limpios? Los otros se me han manchado de popis.

 - ¿No te dio tiempo? ¿Otra vez? - El japonés le vio entrar a casa dando saltitos, aprovechando los segundos de libertad que le quedaban antes de que le embutiesen en unos pantalones. - Pasha...

        Se acercó a él para acariciar su mejilla, Jim arrancó el motor y se llevó a Khan al Cuartel General, al final sí que iban a llegar tarde.

 - Pasha, has estado genial. - Le dijo orgulloso de él.

 - No sé, moy drug... *(amigo mío) – Ladeó la cabeza perdiendo la vista en ninguna parte. - ¿No he gritado demasiado fuerte?

 - Eres el único al que hace caso cuando se pone así, ni Khan ni yo podemos domarle... pero tú... - Sonreía con sus ojos rasgados, apartándole los rizos de la frente en una caricia. - Dices su nombre completo y ¡zas! Solucionado.

 - Moy papa *(mi padre) me hassía lo mismo a mí. - Murmuró con cierta nostalgia. - “¡Pavel Andreievich Chekov!” Y lo que seguía, fuera lo que fuese, era una orden que había que cumplir. No me gustaba cuando me hablaba así.

 

                      Khan volvió a ajustarse el uniforme, Anton se le había tirado al cuello antes, en el jardín, desabrochando el último botón de la camisa. Se miraba en el espejo retrovisor del viejo Dodge de Jim, peleando para dejarlo como Pavel sin conseguirlo. Falta de costumbre. Además, y esto le pareció algo ridículo, tenía que reconocer que se encontraba bastante [nervioso](http://media.giphy.com/media/fWFpPyzh5mB0I/giphy.gif) por su primer día.

 - Todo va a ir bien, amigo mío. - Jim lo había notado, le sonreía mientras conducía tomando ya la salida del residencial. - ¡Oye! ¡Menudo vozarrón el de Pavel! Antosha *(diminutivo ruso de Anton) se ha puesto firmes en un segundo.

 - Sí, sólo Pavel puede pararle en seco cuando entra en modo rabieta. - Rió entre dientes. - Jim, esperando la amnistía me he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con él desde que nació, mi niño aprendió a caminar siguiéndome a todas partes por casa. Será duro para él no verme durante horas todos los días y... si me enviases a una misión lejos...

 - Ya le echas de menos, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

 - Me duele el pecho. ¿Es normal? - Honestamente no lo sabía, nunca había sentido una emoción así, salvo cuando McCoy le criogenizó y tuvo que separarse de Pavel.

 - Tu pollito un día volará del nido, tienes que ir acostumbrándote. - Respondió con algo de cinismo.

 - ¿Qué quieres decir? - Le miró a los ojos, el azul brillaba con el sol de la mañana fijo en la carretera.

 - Nada, llevo diez meses sin ver a Amy más que en la pantalla del ordenador. - El rubio frunció los labios y la nariz en una mueca de fastidio. - ¡Bah! Es la vida, Khan... los niños crecen y se van, uno se hace más viejo, tiene nietos... ¿No estaba Antosha para comérselo con su colita al fresco?

        Se miraron el uno al otro y soltaron una gran carcajada. Poco a poco la risa se fue apagando, dejando paso a esa dulce tristeza que a veces causa el inevitable paso del tiempo.

 - ¡Ah, olvídalo, amigo! - Jim soltó el volante para tomarle la mano un momento. - Tu hijo tiene sólo tres años, te queda mucho por disfrutar hasta que abandone el nido, créeme.

 - Amy te envía saludos. - Le dijo con sus ojos azul hielo clavados en la cara del rubio. - Dice que deberías afeitarte, tu barba se está volviendo blanca. Y hacer algo de dieta, dejar las tortitas y las tostadas francesas...

 - ¿Me está viendo? ¿Ahora mismo? ¿A través de ti? - Khan asentía con sus [hoyuelos](http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lgwx8o62OS1qcdks7o1_500.gif) marcados. - ¡Amanda Winona Nirshtoryehat S'chn T'gai Kirk! - Exclamó esperando que su hija le oyera. - Vuelve a casa pronto y cuídate mucho, mi precioso bebé.

 - Mensaje recibido, Jim. - Khan volvió la vista a la autovía, el tráfico a esa hora era bastante intenso, no era el momento de distraer al conductor. - Antes de cortar la comunicación, ha prometido regresar por tu cumpleaños.

 - ¡Bien! - Jim le dio un golpecito al volante con una gran sonrisa en los labios. - Lo del nombre completo no falla.

 - Se lo pusiste muy largo... - Se burló el sobrehumano entre risas.

 - No más largo que un gúgol. - Se defendió, recordando a Khan cuánto había dicho su polluelo que le quería.

 - Eso lo habrá oído de Pavel. - El sobrehumano tragó saliva [mirándole](http://24.media.tumblr.com/8d587ffecebce2b14d195c176a89c60a/tumblr_mryj82qFan1rkdwnqo2_500.gif) de reojo, la camisa le apretaba la garganta. - No creo que Anton sepa ni lo que es.

 - Tal vez... - Jim hizo una mueca torciendo la boca hacia abajo. - Mi bebé discutía de física y matemáticas con Spock a los cuatro años, por eso sé qué narices es un gúgol, ve haciéndote a la idea. - Aprovechando el atasco al salir de la autovía, giró el rostro con una pícara sonrisa asomando entre la barba. Se avecinaba su disparo final. Incluso le apuntaba con su índice y el pulgar estirados. - ¡Y el tuyo, para colmo, es también un Chekov!

        Khan se coló el dedo corazón por el cuello de la camisa en un ademán exagerado. Se rascó la nuez con una fingida sonrisa en el rostro, muy despacio. El gesto mal disimulaba su disgusto por mucho que su nuevo jefe tuviera razón: Anton seguramente sí sabía lo que había dicho.

 

 

                                                         Spock le pidió que pusiera algo de música, estaba oscureciendo y aún quedaba un buen rato para llegar a la cabaña. La carretera estaba desierta, casi nadie la utilizaba ya; permanecía solitaria, testigo de otro tiempo, enmarcada entre enormes árboles a ambos lados. La conducción se le estaba antojando demasiado monótona. Su sa-telsu, *(esposo) sentado en el asiento de copiloto, pulsó unos botones en el salpicadero buscando algo que le apeteciera escuchar y no disgustase mucho a Bones, lo último que le oyó decir es que tenía sueño y de eso hacía media hora. La [canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-I-BhaiTzw) comenzaba con una guitarra acústica, suavemente, no le dio demasiado volumen. Miró por el espejo retrovisor, el médico sonreía con los ojos entornados y Jim empezó a cantar flojito la primera estrofa.

 - Cierro los ojos por un momento y el instante se fue. Todos mis sueños pasan delante de mis ojos, una curiosidad. Polvo en el viento, es todo lo que son.

        Su voz sonaba muy dulce, las palabras hacían volar los pensamientos hacia la mágica futilidad de la vida: un breve milagro, una casualidad. Todo proviene de El Gran Estallido, millones de millones de partículas que volaron en todas direcciones y conformaron el Universo. Qué gran fortuna que las suyas se uniesen para formarlos a los tres, coincidiendo en el mismo tiempo y espacio, para permitir así que se amaran durante toda una vida. Polvo en el viento, el eterno infinito y la inverosímil coincidencia de su existencia.

 - La misma vieja canción, una gota de agua en un mar infinito, todo lo que construimos se derrumba... aunque no queramos verlo. Polvo en el viento, es todo lo que somos.

        Spock conducía sin apartar la vista de la carretera, meditando en estas cosas, cuando Leonard se unió a Jim en la canción. Adoraba el sonido de sus voces juntas, cómo se rozaban y se entrelazaban sobre la melodía, igual que el vello de la barba de Jim en algunas zonas de sus cuerpos... Leonard cantaba una tercera *(tres notas) por debajo del rubio, acoplados ambos a la perfección, lo mismo que en el dormitorio. Aquel encantador sonido era una caricia para su vulcaniano sentido del oído tan fino, un verdadero placer.

 - Todo lo que somos es polvo en el viento...

       Jim miró al asiento de atrás al cantar las notas más agudas, su amante ocupaba casi todo el espacio, medio tumbado y con las piernas abiertas. Le sonreía, mirándolo con todo su amor en los ojos avellana, estirando los brazos rozaron sus dedos. El rubio volvió la cabeza y observó por la ventanilla a su izquierda, las primeras estrellas empezaban a brillar, titilando con sus destellos de plata en el aterciopelado añil del cielo de California. Suspiró soltando a [Bones](http://i829.photobucket.com/albums/zz218/lightlines/Karl%20Urban/020htt95.jpg) para dejar caer la mano sobre el muslo de Spock. Allí estaba, frente a sus ojos... tan sereno, conduciendo en absoluto silencio. Embelesado en su calmada expresión, Jim cantó los siguientes versos.

 - No te resistas, nada dura para siempre excepto la tierra y el cielo... se escapa, y todo tu dinero no podrá comprar un minuto más. Polvo en el viento, es todo lo que somos.

       Leonard entró a contratiempo repitiendo las últimas palabras de la canción, sí, polvo en el viento. Polvo de estrellas flotando en el Universo, unido milagrosamente en tres personas, tres seres completos con conciencia y capacidad de amar, tres almas inmortales creadas para estar juntas y ser una sola.

 - Estoy deseando llegar, ¿cuánto falta, Jim? - Preguntó el vulcano con inusual impaciencia a su marido, de pronto la imagen de una chimenea encendida y cojines sobre la alfombra, se había dibujado en su mente.

 - Gira a la derecha en el siguiente cruce, a partir de ahí... algo menos de unas cuarenta millas. - Respondió dejando que la canción empezase de nuevo en el reproductor, girando el cuello a su derecha y perdiendo la vista en las altas copas que rozaban el cielo cada vez más oscuro.

 **-** La luna está preciosa... - Murmuró Bones con los ojos fijos en la ventanilla del rubio.

 - Sí, como una perla solitaria flotando entre tinieblas. - Añadió él en un susurro.

 - ¿Puedes quitar esa música, Jim? - Le increpó alzando la voz. - ¡Por Dios! Es deprimente...

 - ¡Pero si te encanta! - Rió con su boca torcida.

 - Una vez, vale... dos seguidas, es demasiado. - Remató incorporándose hasta porpinarle un suave capirotazo.

      Spock giró el volante, tomando la curva con suavidad en el cruce.

 -  _Menos de cuarenta millas..._ \- pensó para sus amantes, - ... _y os tomaré a los dos junto al fuego. Mi sangre empieza a arder, t'hy'las._

 - ¿Por eso estabas empeñado en venir aquí? Tu Pon farr... ¡Claro! ¡Con razón hiciste venir a Jim del Cuartel General y nos secuestraste a los dos a medio día! ¿Cuántos llevamos ya los tres juntos? A ver... - El médico hacía cuentas de cabeza, por el rabillo del ojo le vio sonreír ligeramente. Los delgados labios se curvaban hacia arriba, en un gesto apenas perceptible que había aprendido a reconocer. - Vamos, duende, da tú la respuesta, lo estás deseando.

      El vulcano fue a decir algo pero Jim le interrumpió dejándolo con la boca abierta.

 - Creo que lo que ahora desea Spock es otra cosa, Bones. - Bromeó socarrón, palmeando con fuerza el muslo de su marido.

 - Será el cuarto desde que estamos juntos los tres, Leonard, el octavo para Jim. - Terminó por contestar, si algo detestaba [Spock](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/25000000/Zachary-Quinto-zachary-quintos-spock-25084521-400-225.gif) era dejar cuestiones sin responder. - Es cada tres años y medio, aproximadamente.

 - ¿Aproximadamente? - El rubio casi gritó su observación. - ¡Oh, cariño! ¿Quieres que conduzca yo? Me parece que se te está empezando a nublar la mente.

 - Es una tarea mecánica, puedo hacerla sin problemas. Ya estamos llegando, sa-telsu. *(esposo) – Argumentó con calma en la voz, aunque un brillo sospechoso llamó la atención de Jim en el fondo de los ojos negros.

 - Tu bestia... la veo en tus pupilas. - Declaró el rubio en un susurro. - ¡Oh, Spock! Amor mío...

 - Mi vida... - Leonard se había apoyado en el asiento del conductor. Con mucho tiento, el médico rozó la frente de su amante percibiendo el calor en su sangre.

       Los dedos de McCoy le acariciaban la punta de la oreja. Jim pasaba el índice y el corazón de la mano izquierda por el dorso de su derecha, una y otra vez. Ambos sabían qué debían hacer y actuaban en perfecta armonía, lo mismo que cuando cantaban a dúo. Spock tragó saliva, su bestia interior estaba a punto de despertar. Se encontró ansioso por devorar a sus dos amantes aquella misma noche, en el suelo de la cabaña, tendidos sobre unos cojines cerca del fuego encendido en la chimenea.

 

 

                                                      Al final resultó que Anton sabía perfectamente lo que le había dicho por la mañana, Khan pudo comprobarlo durante la cena cuando se lo preguntó. Se quedó boquiabierto al oírle decir que un gúgol era un número inimaginablemente grande, aproximadamente igual al factorial de setenta que también tiene ciento una cifras.

 - ¡Me lo como! - Exclamó Sulu con una enorme sonrisa dirigida al niño. - Mi pequeña rosa blanca... ¡Es un genio, mi ichiban! *(número uno)

 - Igualito que su “papa”. - Afirmó el sobrehumano mirando a Pavel a su lado. - Y ahora a cenar, cosita preciosa, no te distraigas y cómetelo todo.

 - ¿Qué tal tu primer día en el Cuartel General, violeta mía? - Se interesó Sulu por él.

 - Oh, Jim me ha hecho una de las suyas... - Refunfuñó. - ¿Recuerdas la reunión que te dije, la que no me permitió venir a comerme estos deliciosos filetes en el almuerzo? - Le sonreía con un guiño de sus ojos azul pálido lanzado a los rasgados y oscuros de su amante japonés. - Por la mañana me llamó a su despacho y me entregó un puñado de informes para ponerme al día sobre unos asuntos, luego dijo que se tomaba libre el fin de semana...

 - ¡Si hoy es miércoles! - Exclamó Pavel. - Con el tenedor, moy malen'kaya oshibka... *(bichito mío) – El niño, sentado a su lado, se cansaba de usarlo para comer, prefería las manos.

 - Lo sé, yo dije lo mismo y “privilegios del mando” fue la respuesta de Jim. - Pronunció las palabras imitando la retorcida sonrisa de comemierda de su jefe. - Así que se largó y allí me quedé, solo, delante de una comisión de estudio para la integración de la diversidad. - Pavel abría la boca a punto de preguntar. - Un verdadero rollo, no importa. Lo malo es que está formada en su mayor parte por tellaritas y andorianos, de las peores combinaciones de especies que he visto en mi larga vida.

 - Esta tarde me paressió ver a Spock cargando el viejo Dodge de Jim en su patio... - Recordó Pavel, mientras hablaba le pasaba una servilleta por las manos a Anton. El niño las tenía grasientas y chorreosas, se había rendido dejando los cubiertos a un lado del plato. - Estuve a punto de preguntarles a dónde iban pero discutía con Bones, no me paressió bien interrumpir. Le oí a McCoy dessir no sé qué de un secuestro.

 - Van a la cabaña del bosque, la que está cerca de El Capitán... a estas horas ya estarán allí. - Sulu se echó a reír, [Khan](http://38.media.tumblr.com/260b3a21bbf45e8612dbea0a2a2a9138/tumblr_mnu1s1zCj51srzi8mo1_500.gif) miraba al ruso con los ojos abiertos como platos. - Spock me contó que había hecho planes para el fin de semana, creí que Jim te lo habría dicho.

 - ¿La misma cabaña del Yosemite en la que nosotros...? - El sobrehumano se mordió el labio, jamás hablaron de lo ocurrido en aquel lugar delante de Sulu.

 - ¿Te refieres a cuando a David le dio por imitar a su padre y escalar la montaña, y tú te ofreciste para acompañarle y cuidar de que no se cayera, como le pasó a Jim? - El japonés tomó al niño en brazos y se acercó al fregadero para lavarle. Las manos no era lo único que se había ensuciado al cenar. - Supongo que sí, no hay muchas de alquiler en el Parque Natural. ¿A qué viene el interés?

 - Soy su segundo al mando en Inteligencia, Hikaru. Se supone que debería saber dónde está Jim en cada momento. - Salió bien del paso. Khan volvió a guiñar un ojo, esta vez a su sonrojado marido. - _Tranquilo, no creo que las paredes hablen de lo que hicimos allí con Amy y David_. - Añadió usando el tel *(vínvulo) con Pavel.

 - Yebat! *(joder) – Susurró él con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

 - ¡No me mojes la nariz, Sulu! - Protestaba Anton retorciéndose en sus brazos, su tercer papá le estaba frotando toda la cara. - No me gusta... yebat!

 - ¡Anton! ¡No se dicen palabrotas! - Le reprendió el japonés de inmediato.

 - Si las disse en ruso tiene mi permiso. - Agregó Pavel acudiendo al rescate.

      Pronto las roncas y quebradizas risas de sus dos Chekov invadieron toda la cocina. Pavel había levantado al niño por los aires con su telequinesia, mientras Sulu saltaba intentando atraparlo de una pierna.

 - ¡Déjalo ya, Pasha! ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no hagas esto, es peligroso! - Le gritaba golpeándole en el brazo.

        Khan los miró a los tres con una dulce sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus bonitos hoyuelos. Puede que su nuevo jefe, su viejo enemigo ahora amigo y abuelo de su hijo, le hubiera jugado una mala pasada en su primer día de trabajo, y que en ese preciso momento estuviera delante de la misma chimenea en una cabaña perdida en el bosque, haciendo, con Spock y Bones, lo mismo que él y Pavel habían hecho con sus hijos, David y Amy. El sobrehumano notó cómo, simultáneamente, se le erizaba el vello en la nuca y se le esponjaba el corazón en el pecho. Su nueva vida en la Tierra podría resultarle tremendamente extraña al tirano que una vez dominó más de cuarenta naciones, pero desde luego era sorprendente y muy [divertida](http://data.whicdn.com/images/62675103/large.gif). La carcajada de Anton flotando sobre los gritos de Sulu y Pavel, era prueba fehaciente de ello, el sonido mismo de la felicidad.

 

 

                                                          El crepitar de la madera al quemarse en la chimenea y los jadeos y gemidos de sus dos t'hy'la, eran lo único que [Spock](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxrbzldyhB1qbtylvo1_500.gif) podía distinguir en la silenciosa noche de los bosques del Yosemite. La sangre le latía furiosa en los oídos. Pon Farr, la bestia en su interior, le había nublado el conocimiento privándole de cualquier pensamiento lógico. Lo único que le regía ahora era el deseo.

          Deseo por Jim, su sa-telsu *(esposo), su t'hy'la. Y por Leonard, su amigo, su amante, también su t'hy'la. Tal y como había estado imaginando en el coche durante el trayecto, nada más llegar a la cabaña procuró encender el fuego... y no sólo en la chimenea. Necesitaba consumar la unión con ambos cuanto antes, la fiebre hacía que le doliesen los huesos y ya no tenía tanta resistencia como cuando era joven. Sonrió agradecido al verles desnudarse el uno al otro y, después, retirarle las prendas una a una con decenas de caricias sobre su acalorada piel.

 - Con calma, Spock... - Musitó Jim con una dulce sonrisa. - Tenemos toda la noche...

 - Todo el fin de semana, mi vida. - Añadió McCoy.

          Las palabras eran comprendidas por su mente racional pero el ardor en su interior buscaba otra cosa. En un arrebato se echó sobre Leonard, mordisqueándole el cuello y frotando su entrepierna con la del médico. El tacto duro le enardeció aún más y sentir las manos de Jim sujetándole los hombros... y luego rodeándole el pecho, mientras le acercaba su miembro a las suaves curvas que rematan la espalda... No, el fuego del volcán de Nibiru, que casi acabó con él hacía poco menos de veintisiete años, no era nada comparado con lo que latía en su corazón.

 - Ah, sa-telsu, weh-svi'udish... *(sí, esposo, más adentro) – Gemía fuera de control, tenerlo encima era algo que le hacía enloquecer.

 - ¡No aprietes tanto, Jim... ya pesas suficiente! - Se quejó McCoy, como de costumbre cada vez que le tocaba debajo.

          El médico se revolvió hasta lograr librarse del abrazo de Spock, dejando por un momento que Jim dominase la situación tomando a su marido desde atrás. Se sentó a contemplar el espectáculo, deteniéndose en observar cómo la piel verdosa de su amante se erizaba un poco más, cómo su rostro cambiaba con cada embate del rubio, los labios finos apretados, los párpados cerrados, los músculos de la espalda totalmente tensos. No pudo resistirse y acarició con sus dedos índice y corazón la columna de su amante, la sensación de suave terciopelo le hizo sonreír. Spock arqueaba cada vértebra bajo su contacto, dejando la cabeza levantada hacia atrás, permitiendo que Jim le agarrase del pelo y tirase con fuerza como si estuviera domando un potro salvaje.

 - ¡Eh, vaquero... no te emociones! - Le detuvo de repente, tomándolo por la cintura y tirando de él hasta tenderlo sobre los cojines en el suelo.

 - ¿Qué haces, Bones? - Gritó Jim furioso. - ¡Joder! Estaba a punto de...

 - Lo sé, por eso mismo. ¿Dónde ibas tú solo? - Le reprendió con cinismo.

      Antes de que protestase de nuevo, McCoy le mordió los labios y los acarició después colando la lengua en su boca. Jim sonreía perdido en sus ojos avellana, si su amigo debía recompensarlo de alguna forma... tenerle dentro sería la adecuada. Separando las piernas se dejó invadir por él.

 - Bonssy... mi amor... - Susurró entrelazando los dedos en el suave cabello castaño cuajado ya de canas. - Mío... mío...

 - T'hy'la... - La voz de Spock sonó ronca en su nuca. McCoy se relajó sabiendo que pronto se vería abordado por algo más duro que aquel sonido. - Kal-tor, dungi-sarlah nash-veh... *(con tu permiso, voy a entrar)

 - Adelante duende, estoy preparado. - Respondió en un susurro, inclinándose hacia Jim hasta que sus alientos se perdieron el uno en el otro.

 -  _Sí, nuestro océano... el vínculo está completo..._ \- Pensó el rubio deshaciéndose de placer cuando sintió las mentes de sus amantes unidas a la suya.

          Tres cuerpos entrelazados en el más íntimo de los abrazos, tres almas inmortales unidas para siempre, rugiendo como un solo ser que regresa desde lo más profundo del espacio tiempo, de allí donde surgió durante el gran estallido. Ni los giros imprevisibles, ni las divisiones de los átomos, ni el oscuro azar que decide quién, dónde y cuándo: nada podría separarlos. Una sola certeza, la posibilidad de su existencia. Y como resultado, el baile de las estrellas en el Universo.

 - “ _K'lalatar prkori k'lalatar prnak'lirli_ ” *(la infinita diversidad en sus infinitas combinaciones) - Pensó Spock y sintió vértigo, un bocado en el estómago que le hizo apartarse y detenerse por un momento.

       Leonard también lo había notado, volviéndose hacia él, le acarició la mejilla.

 - Te cedo el lugar, mi vida... Creo que Jim también lo está deseando. - Murmuró con una dulce sonrisa echándose sobre su costado.

 - Lesek, t'hy'la... - Le agradeció Spock tomando lo que su amante le ofrecía, a su esposo listo para recibirle. - Yeht, aitlu... ashayam. *(cierto, te deseo... mi amor)

        El rubio se dejaba abrazar con ímpetu por su esposo, le estaba penetrando como si no hubiese un mañana, nadando en el océano de su tel *(vínculo) con Bones a su lado. Las manos fuertes del médico le rozaban el pecho, tenía la cabeza apoyada en su muslo. Giró el cuello y allí estaba, el glorioso miembro de McCoy erguido y apuntando a sus labios.

 - ¡Oh, Bonssy... ven aquí y piérdete en mi boca! - Gimió rozando ya el glande con la punta de su traviesa lengua. No se detuvo hasta que el efecto velcro, entre su barba y el vello púbico, hizo acto de presencia.

 - ¡Ah, Jim! - La delicia de aquella caricia le estremeció, pellizcando los pezones del rubio le provocó un gemido gutural, tenía la boca llena.

        Dando un último empujón, Spock se derramó dentro de su esposo. Verle lamer el sexo de su amante le había excitado demasiado así que fue el primero en alcanzar la orilla. Se dejó caer sobre él, tenía que besarle. Le siguió Leonard. Nada más posar los labios el vulcano en los de Jim, su miembro quedó atrapado por ambas bocas y en un segundo se disparó, llenándolos a los dos de su semilla.

 - No puedo creer lo que ha pasado... - Susurró Jim limpiándose la cara, frotando la barba con la palma de su mano. Spock se había acurrucado en su pecho y Bones le miraba a los ojos, tendido a su lado.

 - Sí, ha estado bien... pero se notan los años ya... - Murmuró el doctor entre jadeos, acariciando la oreja del vulcano como le gustaba hacer. - Antes aguantábamos más.

        Jim sonrió. Escuchó, en silencio y completamente inmóvil, cómo las respiraciones de sus dos amantes se acoplaban tras un suspiro, descendiendo en ritmo progresivamente, hasta que ambos se quedaron, poco a poco, completamente dormidos.

        No dijo una palabra. Pensó que Bones tenía razón, los años no pasan en balde. Iba a cumplir cincuenta y uno en un par de meses. Se alegró únicamente porque Amy había prometido, a través de Khan aquella misma mañana, que le haría una visita para celebrarlo. Y no le importó demasiado, después de más de veintiséis años, en su octavo Pon Farr ya junto a su esposo, el cuarto que incluía a Bones, y por vez primera desde que estaban juntos, el indiscutible hecho de [haberse quedado a medias](http://33.media.tumblr.com/28c85d58d9c78b5f111e99d5d9ff55b1/tumblr_inline_nlz9waxdui1sidpli.gif).

        Jim no pisó la orilla. Ni siquiera estaba cerca cuando el océano de su vínculo desapareció, esfumándose entre la niebla, en la oscuridad del sueño que se adueñó de las mentes de sus compañeros de cama. No se habían dado cuenta. El almirante, simplemente sonrió y no dijo nada.

 

 

                                                         No había tenido lo que se dice un buen primer día en la oficina. Jim le dejó tirado en la reunión después de presentarlo como su segundo al mando, cargado de trabajo administrativo y teniendo que soportar cuatro tediosas horas de discusiones absurdas entre andorianos y tellaritas. Y todo porque el rubio era el condenado Almirante de Inteligencia, el “mandamás”, su jefe... cuando él podría haber hecho añicos todo el maldito edificio sólo con pulsar un botón de la nave de asalto que robó... ¿hacía más de veintiséis años, ya? Bueno, él solamente había pasado ocho despierto.

         El sobrehumano supo dominar su ira. Razonar con los porcino-humanoides y los hombres azules de antenas en la cabeza, casi le hizo perder los nervios pero ver su propio reflejo en uno de los grandes ventanales de la sala de juntas le hizo recapacitar. Era otro hombre, uno muy distinto a aquél que disparó contra las mismas cristaleras matando, sin querer, al venerable Christopher Pike. Un hombre nuevo, profundamente cambiado y sumamente afortunado, la verdad, pues... aquella misma noche, Sulu no dejaba de empujar en su interior sintiendo gozar a Pavel del otro lado. Cómo su amante japonés sabía dar en aquel punto exacto, donde las terminaciones nerviosas lanzaban impulsos que le recorrían la columna hasta el cerebro. Y cómo Pavel gemía y gritaba de placer con cada embate, brazos, manos, piernas, lenguas y labios acariciando todo a su paso.

         Estaba a punto, lo supo porque su trisquel se iluminó brillando por encima del rostro de su marido, haciendo que los ojos aguamarina reflejaran aquella luz tan pura que le salía del corazón. Sintió la respiración de Hikaru deteniéndose en seco sobre su nuca, sabía que estaba conteniendo el aliento antes de gemir contra su cuello, vaciándose por entero en su interior. Se derramó con él y supo que su t'hy'la, su muzh, *(esposo) también lo había hecho, por lo que acostumbraba a gritar en esas ocasiones.

 - Ah, ya konchil! *(terminé)

 - ¡Se dice “ya zakonchil”, *(he terminado) papa! - La voz chillona de Anton les llegaba desde el fondo del pasillo. - ¿Quieres que te lleve una toallita?

 - Niet, spasiba moy syn! *(no, gracias hijo mío) – Gritó saliendo de la prisión de los cuerpos de sus amantes, incorporándose sobre la cama en un repullo y cerrando el pestillo de la puerta con su telequinesia. - Dessididamente tenemos que insonorissar la habitassión. ¡A dormir, Anton! - Le chilló autoritario.

 - Mañana, Pasha... - Sulu le abrazó atrayéndolo hacia sí, acurrucándose después a su espalda. - Ahora quiero dormir... ven aquí.

      Khan rió entre dientes, soportando que las rodillas de su marido se le clavaran en el costado. Luego se amoldó a su cuerpo, dejando que le pasara una pierna por encima, besando sus labios una y otra y otra vez, hasta que llegó el acostumbrado susurro de Hikaru desde el otro lado.

 - Mi rosa, mi violeta... Oyasuminasai. *(buenas noches) – Se despedía cayendo rendido al sueño.

 - Moy drug... *(amigo mío) – Respondía Pavel, como siempre, en un murmullo. - Ya tebya lyublyu. *(te quiero)

 - Y yo os quiero un gúgol... a los dos. - Musitó con una sonrisa que le marcó los hoyuelos. No podría ser más [feliz](https://33.media.tumblr.com/c5c98deefe863133672f329c95ceb04a/tumblr_n3l1bqhqgD1t3slylo1_500.gif) en otro Universo. Ni en un millón de años, ni en un gúgol.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA FINAL: Un gúgol *(10 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000)


	27. VIVIENDO COMO SI FUÉSEMOS RENEGADOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Si no fueses mi primo... ¿te acostarías conmigo?  
> \- ¡Menuda pregunta! Sabes que mi novio es un klingon, ¿verdad?  
> \- Venga, responde. Si no fuésemos parientes... ¿qué me harías?
> 
> Anton está a punto de embarcar en una nave estelar rumbo al cuadrante Delta, donde los cardassianos libran una guerra ante los planetas de la Federación. El chico sólo quiere despedirse de sus primos esa noche, dando una vuelta con ellos por el residencial, haciendo alguna trastada. Sabe que echará de menos a su familia cuando se encuentre lejos, luchando contra los cabeza de cuchara, a cientos de parsecs de distancia de la Tierra.

 

**VIVIENDO COMO SI FUÉSEMOS RENEGADOS**

 

 

                                                                                                Serían las dos de la mañana cuando una mano le sujetó con fuerza del tobillo hasta despertarlo. Se incorporó de repente, con un sobresalto. En la penumbra de su habitación pudo ver la sonrisa pícara y los ojos aguamarina. ¿Qué hacía allí, completamente vestido de negro, y con un gorro de lana cubriendo los rizos castaños? Igual que un ladrón, se había colado en su cuarto con la clara intención de sacarlo de la cama. Unos vaqueros y una camiseta se estrellaron sordos en el cabecero, su primo le había lanzado las prendas. Antes de volver la vista hacia la ventana abierta, Anton le rozó la frente con la mano como solía hacer. Las palabras “ _vístete... dabai..._ ” *(vamos) y “ _no hagas ruido, George..._ ” sonaron en su cabeza con aquella voz ronca tan familiar. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Le ponía los pelos de punta pero, el octavo de sangre vulcana de su primo, era capaz de colarse en su mente desde que era un niño.

          Obedeció rápidamente, preguntándose, mientras se vestía, qué habría planeado Anton para esta ocasión especial. No era la primera vez que venía a buscarlo de madrugada, aunque quizá sí la última... Su primo embarcaría en la USS Olympia, rumbo al espacio exterior, en menos de una semana. Seguramente esta aventura sería su despedida.

          Descendió por la celosía de madera bajo su ventana con infinito cuidado, no quería hacer ningún ruido y despertar a sus padres. David podría comprender la fuga, no en vano era un Kirk, pero al histérico de Jabin, el kazon más “gay” de todo Ocampa, le costaría un buen disgusto si se enterase. Para Anton un salto fue suficiente, su especial fisiología le permitía realizar hazañas así desde los quince años, cuando su primer Pon farr le convirtió en un hombre. Sonrió mirando hacia arriba, viendo los gráciles movimientos de su primo en la bajada, se maravilló. Ya era más alto que él y bastante más atlético, a sus catorce años, que cualquier Chekov a lo largo de la historia.

 - Has salido al bisabuelo George, tío David debe estar orgulloso. - Le susurró sujetándole de un brazo en cuanto puso los pies sobre el césped del jardín. - Vamos, tenemos que ir a casa del tío Peter... hay que recoger a Sam.

 - ¿Crees de verdad que me parezco a él, a nuestro bisabuelo Kirk? - Se dejó arrastrar por el callejón trasero, cruzando después la calle y rodeando la manzana. - El abuelo Jim también me lo dice. He visto fotos y algún vídeo, era un tipo condenadamente alto...

 - Tú le alcanzarás. - Afirmó sin dudarlo.

 - Anton... ¿tenemos que ir con el aguafiestas de Samuel? - Su tono de voz convertía la pregunta en una protesta. - Ya sabes, a veces es un poco “cortarrollos”... con eso de que va a hacerse médico y tal, siempre pone pegas si se nos ocurre hacer alguna locura.

 - Ésta es la noche de los Kirk. Iremos los tres juntos a dar una vuelta. - La luz de sus ojos brillaba más intensa que nunca, raras veces George le había visto tan emocionado. - Hay una guerra ahí arriba, primo. Si no regreso a casa...

 - ¡Gilipolleces! - Exclamó el rubio frenándose en mitad de la calle. - Me quedan tres o cuatro años de Academia y estaré allí contigo. ¡Combatiremos juntos a los cabeza de cuchara!

 - Sí, George... seremos invencibles. - Rió entre dientes, ya le había oído fantasear con eso muchas veces. - Espérame aquí. Traeré a Sam enseguida.

 

                           Alex había posado su brazo izquierdo sobre la espalda de Peter, lo hizo dejando caer todo el peso sobre él, aplastando a su marido contra la almohada, como casi siempre. Así solían terminar sus abrazos más íntimos y así se habían quedado dormidos hacía tan solo una hora. Freya seguía estudiando para su examen de ingreso en la Universidad, cuando miró el reloj se quitó los tapones de esponja de las orejas, le molestaban si los llevaba mucho rato.

 - Es tardísimo, y aún me quedan doce temas por repasar... - Suspiró frente al monitor del ordenador sobre su escritorio. Deseaba un sobresaliente, lo necesitaba para la nota de corte. París, su sueño de estudiar arte en La Sorbona, bien valía unas cuantas noches en blanco. - Al menos mis papás han dejado de demostrarse su profundo amor... - Se dijo con ironía, estaba más que acostumbrada a los ruidos comprometedores que salían del dormitorio de Peter y Alex. - ¿Qué ha sido eso? La ventana del cuarto de Sam... ¿Vienes o vas, hermanito?

          Al ser romulana, su oído era tan fino como podía serlo el de su abuelo Spock. Freya salió de su habitación y recorrió de puntillas los ocho pasos que separaban su puerta de la del dormitorio de Sam. La abrió sin llamar, no le importaba que se enojase; ella era la mayor, la que mandaba allí, si su hermano preparaba alguna de las suyas podría chantajearle más adelante.

 - ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Puede saberse qué haces así vestido? - Chilló en un susurro, si es que algo así es posible, sorprendida por encontrar allí dentro a su primo.

 - Shhh... Freya... - Anton le tapó la boca con una mano y cerró la puerta detrás de su prima con cuidado de no hacer ruido. - Nos vamos a dar una vuelta, los primos Kirk... ¿te vienes?

 - ¿A las dos de la madrugada? - Echó un vistazo a su hermano que peleaba, medio dormido aún, por ponerse unos pantalones. - ¡Mañana tienes clase, Sam!

 - Eso ya lo he intentado, Frey, pero Anton es un cabezota y quiere que le acompañe. - Le respondió resignado. - ¿Vas a venirte o no?

 - ¡Ni hablar! - Se opuso a la idea. - Algunas personas somos responsables, ¿sabéis? Tengo que estudiar.

 - Prima... - Anton le apartó el cabello negro de la cara, recogiéndolo por detrás de la orejita puntiaguda. - Será nuestra última escapada... ¿te lo vas a perder?

 - Que sea una noche de chicos, yo paso, estoy muy ocupada. - Se excusó ante su primo. Mirándole a los ojos sintió lo mucho que le iba a echar de menos. - ¡Y no es la última vez, Anton! ¡Aún nos quedan un montón de locuras por hacer juntos! Cuando vuelvas de permiso irás a visitarme a Paris y nos saltaremos las barreras de seguridad para escalar la Torre Eiffel, como hemos planeado. - Le sonrió levantando sus cinco dedos mostrándole la palma, esperando que él sellase el pacto.

 - ¡Hecho! - Chocó aquella mano y, mirándola a los ojos oscuros, recordó en un breve instante todas las veces que intentó deshacerse de ella cuando era un niño celoso de su nueva prima. - Freya... yo...

 - Y yo a ti, Anton. - Le interrumpió dándole un beso en la sonrosada mejilla, las suyas empezaban a adquirir un ligero tono verdoso. - No os metáis en líos... ¡Y largaos de una vez antes de que los papás se despierten! No hace nada que se han quedado dormidos.

 - Lo sé, tuve que ponerme tapones en los oídos para poder cerrar los ojos y justo cuando estoy cayendo en el sueño, llega este chiflado y me saca de la cama. - Sam le dio un golpe en el hombro a Anton. Su primo le miraba con las cejas levantadas y una encantadora sonrisa de bobo en los labios. - Sal tú primero, yo me dejaré caer por el bajante. Oh, y... Frey... ¿qué me va a costar este secreto?

 - Nada, invita la casa. Pásalo bien con Anton, hermanito. - Respondió con una franca sonrisa regresando a su dormitorio en el más absoluto silencio.

 

                         George se encogió de hombros cuando les vio llegar, levantando el trasero del bordillo de la acera donde se había sentado a esperarles. Sam le interrogaba con su mirada azul, el rojo de su pelo parecía arder en llamas bajo la luz anaranjada de las farolas. Anton se quitó el gorro de lana y se lo encasquetó con una sonrisa.

 - Y ahora, a casa de dedushka. *(abuelo) – Ordenó a sus dos jóvenes secuaces que le siguieron con mayor o menor entusiasmo.

          Anton dobló la esquina y emprendió la marcha a grandes zancadas, contento de que terminara siendo una noche de chicos. Cuando estuviera en el espacio, lejos de su familia, de su hogar, echaría de menos a Freya también, por supuesto, pero sus planes originales para aquella escapada no la incluían a ella, solamente a sus primos.

 - ¿Por qué vamos a casa del abuelo Jim? - Preguntó Sam a su primo George, esforzándose en seguir sus largos pasos. - ¿Cuál es el plan, Anton? - Cambió de interlocutor al preguntar, viendo que el rubio no tenía la respuesta.

          De los dos adolescentes, él era el menos entusiasmado. Su lento caminar le llevaba en último lugar, siguiendo sin demasiadas ganas a sus primos. Anton se detuvo frente al muro de la piscina de los abuelos, encarando a sus jóvenes compinches les miró con verdadera intensidad en los ojos aguamarina.

 - Tú, Sam, vas a colarte en la casa. Sé que esta noche el abuelo Bones ha dejado la puerta de la cocina abierta, le vi sacar la basura. - Apretó la mano que había dejado caer sobre su hombro, las pecas de la frente del pelirrojo se arrugaron en un gesto de incredulidad bajo el gorro negro de lana. - Quiero que robes una botella de whisky de las buenas, ¿sabes cuáles son, verdad?

 - ¿Whisky? - Musitó George con cara de asco, la bebida aún no era de su agrado. - ¿No es un poco fuerte? ¿Qué tal unas cervezas de la nevera?

 - Vale, trae también cerveza, échala a la mochila pero no te olvides del whisky, Sam. Del bueno, de los del tío Scott. De esos que si fuesen personas ya podrían votar. *(dieciocho años como mínimo) – Le dio una palmada en el trasero y lo ayudó a trepar para meterlo en la casa. - Es una de mis últimas noches en la Tierra, quiero celebrarla con los dos y lo quiero hacer a lo grande.

 - ¿Y yo qué hago, Anton? - El rubio esperaba impaciente sus órdenes mordiéndose el labio inferior entre una retorcida sonrisa.

 - Tú vendrás conmigo al garaje. - Respondió dándole impulso sujetándolo de la cintura. - Se te da bien la electrónica, ¿no es cierto? Pues hoy te enseñaré a hacerle un puente a un coche.

 - ¿Al Dodge del abuelo? ¿Por qué no cogemos las llaves y ya está? ¿Te has vuelto loco? - Murmuró saltando juntos al jardín, viendo cómo Sam entraba ya a la cocina.

 - ¡Qué pregunta! - Rió Anton tirando de él hacia la cochera. - Conoces perfectamente lo loco que estoy, me viene de familia. Y tienes que practicar, George, nunca se sabe cuándo puedes necesitar hacerle un puente a algo... Básicamente todo funciona igual, te vendrá bien, créeme.

 

                             Spock se revolvió en la cama, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose en el piso inferior le había despertado. Tuvo que apartar la cabeza rubia de su esposo a un lado y retirar también el brazo de su amante que descansaba en su abdomen, para poder levantarse y echarse encima una fina túnica de lino, con el apellido de su familia bordado en la solapa en letras vulcanas. Cogió el fáser de Jim de la mesita de noche y caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta. Una vez en el pasillo, sonrió. Por la ventana que daba al jardín pudo ver a Anton y a George trasteando en el garaje. ¿Qué estaban haciendo los chicos?

 - Coge eso, y esto también. - Anton mantenía el maletero del Dodge abierto, mientras señalaba a George unos viejos trastos que sus abuelos acumulaban por allí, entre ellos uno de sus primeros pleenoks *(puzles vulcanos) de cuando era un crío.

 - ¡Eh! Es un monopatín... - Susurró el rubio al rescatar una tabla con ruedas de entre un montón de cajas. - ¡Cómo mola! Los tíos solían patinar cuando eran unos críos... ¡Espera! ¡Peter Kirk! - Leyó el grabado en la madera por la parte de abajo. Un corazón envolvía el nombre junto al de su otro tío, Alex Freeman. - Sí, esto nos lo quedamos.

 - Venga, sube al coche. Ahora viene lo mejor... - Le azuzó Anton empujándolo dentro y sacando un desgastado estuche de herramientas con cierre de velcro, regalo de su tío el ingeniero escocés. - El puente. Toma, lo harás tú.

 - A ver... - George se agachó bajo el volante, desmontando la parte de abajo con un destornillador y sacando un puñado de cables fuera. - Azul... rojo... blanco y negro...

 - No juntes esos dos, no es buena idea. - Le advirtió entre risas. - Esos sí, así... otro chispazo...

 - ¡Ya está! ¡Lo he conseguido! - Exclamó eufórico al oír el motor.

 - ¿Dónde está el idiota de Sammy? Tenemos que irnos, este condenado ruido despertará a sa'mekh'al... *(abuelo en vulcano) – Farfulló saliendo del coche camino de la cocina. - Tú saca el Dodge a la calle, George. Ve hasta la esquina y espera con el motor en marcha, ¿entendido?

 - ¡Sí, señor! - Bromeó saludando a su primo al estilo militar, sabiendo que algún día tendría que hacerlo por obligación.

          Spock tuvo que pegarse a la pared para evitar ser visto y taparse la boca impidiendo que su risa se escuchara. Allí agachado, detrás del sofá chester, fue testigo de cómo Anton entraba a la cocina y se llevaba a rastras a Samuel. El muchacho llevaba consigo una botella de whisky y un paquete de seis cervezas, además de una enorme barra de pan rellena de jamón asado con salsa de mostaza y queso cheddar, un tentempié que le vio prepararse furtivamente, como si fuese un verdadero ladrón, con aquel gracioso gorro de lana en la cabeza.

 - ¿Qué hacías abajo y con mi fáser? - Le preguntó Jim al notar cómo se metía otra vez en la cama.

 - Me dio hambre.

 - ¿He oído un coche? - Susurró Leonard dejando que el vulcano se acurrucase entre sus cuerpos, buscando el pausado ritmo de su respiración al apoyar la oreja en su pecho.

 - No es nada. Volved a dormir, mis t'hy'la.

 

                               Conducía el Dodge de su dedushka por el residencial, sin cruzarse absolutamente con nadie, todos dormían excepto ellos tres y Freya, que seguiría estudiando en su habitación. Sonrió al ver cómo Sam se las arreglaba bastante bien a la hora de mantener firme el pulso para que la imagen no vibrara demasiado, el abuelo Bones estaba en lo cierto cuando decía de que se convertiría en un gran cirujano.

 - ¡Qué cabrón! - Murmuró el pelirrojo refiriéndose a George. - Es la primera vez que monta y mírale... ¡Cómo lo domina! Luego me pido yo el monopatín, Anton.

 - Espera a ver si se detiene, parece que le ha cogido el gusto. - Rió sin apartar la vista de la carretera, vigilando que ningún vehículo pudiera salir de un cruce de improviso y acabar atropellando a su primo, los faros iluminaban la figura del rubio mientras patinaba.

 - Si lo hace ese idiota no puede ser muy complicado... - No apartaba los ojos de la pantalla, asegurándose de que George quedase bien encuadrado. - ¡Oh, quiero montarme ya! Pítale... o no, mejor échale las largas. No hagas ruido, podría molestar a los vecinos.

          Anton se echó a reír y pulsó la palanca de las luces un par de veces, haciendo que su primo pillase la indirecta y se echara a un lado de la carretera hasta detenerse. Sam se bajó del coche y corrió hacia él, le entregó la vieja cámara de vídeo de los abuelos, que también habían encontrado en el garaje, y le quitó el monopatín.

 - ¡Mi turno, enano! - Le espetó de malas maneras, echándolo a un lado y tratando de subir a la tabla con un mínimo de dignidad.

 - ¿Enano? - Protestó ayudando a su primo a mantener el equilibrio durante los primeros pasos, corriendo a su lado tendiéndole la mano. - ¡Soy más alto que tú!

 - Pero eres el pequeño, por mucho que llegues a los dos metros siempre serás “el enano”... - Rió dándole un capirotazo que le costó caer del monopatín, George le agarró justo a tiempo antes de que la rodilla se le clavase en el suelo.

 - Chicos... - Les llamó la atención sacando la cabeza rizada por la ventanilla. - ¡No hagáis tanto ruido! Dabai, *(vamos) Georgie... Ven a sentarte conmigo al coche y deja que Sam patine un rato.

 - No me llames así, lo odio. - Refunfuñó entrando al Dodge y encendiendo la cámara. - “Georgie”... ¡Es tan cursi!

 - Tío Jabin suele llamarte así... - Rió dándole un ligero codazo, desestabilizando la imagen en la pequeña pantalla digital.

 - Como dice mi padre, nunca le lleves la contraria a un kazon. He aprendido a dejar que mami me llame como le dé la gana. - Añadió sacando la lengua con una mueca divertida.

 - Os voy a echar de menos... a todos. - Suspiró dejando caer su mano derecha sobre el muslo de su primo, apretando los largos dedos hasta agarrar la carne con fuerza.

 - ¿Por qué no se ha venido Jadzia? - Le preguntó extrañado. En más de una de sus aventuras, la pareja de su primo se había rebelado como el bravo guerrero que llevaba dentro. El klingon le caía muy bien. - Él también se marcha al espacio, irá contigo a la Olympia... ¿es que no quería despedirse de nosotros?

 - Pensó que esta noche debía ser solamente para los Kirk. - Anton se encogió de hombros, su novio había decidido quedarse en casa. Sonrió al ver que en ese preciso momento pasaban por delante de su puerta. La M de Mogh, fabricada en hierro, brilló en la oscuridad cuando las luces del Dodge la alcanzaron por un instante. - _Que duermas bien, t'hy'la._ \- Pensó sabiendo que, en el sueño, su amor podía escucharle.

 - ¿A dónde va por ahí el imbécil de Sam? Nos salimos del residencial... - Bajó la ventanilla a su derecha y asomó la cara para hablarle. - ¡Eh, idiota! ¡Súbete a la acera! Por la carretera principal pasan coches...

 - Creo que quiere ir al centro comercial, ¿lo ves? - Sam les hacía señas para que le siguieran, mirando a ambos lados antes de cruzar la carretera de dos carriles.

 

                              En el aparcamiento, completamente vacío a esas horas, Anton detuvo el motor y se bajó con la botella de whisky y un par de cervezas. Sentándose sobre el capó dejó que la música sonara suave, no había nadie, en al menos un kilómetro a la redonda, a quien le pudiese importunar.

 - ¡George, ven y bebe a mi salud! - Le llamó ofreciéndole un botellín. - Me gusta esta [canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8j741TUIET0), es de las favoritas del abuelo Bones... “Hey, hey, hey, viviendo como si fuésemos renegados...” - Canturreó el estribillo.

 - Lo sé, le he oído cantársela al abuelo Jim alguna vez. - Sonrió el rubio cogiendo la cerveza. - Y el whisky para ti, ¿no?

 - Pero si no te gusta... ¿es que quieres un poco? - Con una sonrisa de medio lado le retaba a darle un tiento a la botella.

        El rubio no se echó atrás. Empinando el codo le dio un buen trago, el alcohol le quemó la garganta y le dejó el pecho caliente al entrar. Arrugando los ojos devolvió el whisky a su primo.

 - No es lo mío. - Reconoció sacudiendo la cabeza, haciendo volar su flequillo rebelde que le tapó media cara.

 - Bah, ya te acostumbrarás. Moy papa *(mi padre) sigue prefiriendo el vodka pero papá dice que el whisky es la bebida oficial de la familia. - Bromeó leyendo la etiqueta. - Glenlivet dieciocho años, un tesoro líquido, como diría el bueno del tío Scott. ¡Eh, Sam! - Chilló Anton. - ¡Deja el monopatín un rato, te vas a matar...! - El muchacho seguía empeñado en saltar el bordillo sin perder el control de la tabla bajo los pies.

 - ¡Sí, eso! ¡Además te lo puedes cargar, es muy viejo! Ven a brindar por el primo, anda... - Le secundó George empezando la cerveza para sacarse el mal sabor de la boca.

 - Yo ya lo he probado, una vez el abuelo Jim me dejó dar un sorbo a su copa. Creo que el vodka me gusta más, pero el de mi padre, no el ruso. - El pelirrojo sujetó la botella y se la mostró a Anton con una sonrisa. - Bueno, pues... ¡Por el más Kirk de los Chekov! ¡Que vuelvas a casa sano y salvo, primo! - Pronunció su brindis antes de beber a morro, aguantando las ganas de toser cuando el whisky le ardió en el esófago.

 - Sí, sano y salvo, primo. ¡Que los dioses cuiden de ti, Anton! - Deseó George con todo su corazón, bebiendo ahora un trago de su cerveza.

 - Dame una de ésas, Anton. Esta cosa quema, me arde el estómago. - Se quejó Sam frotándose el vientre.

          Anton le abrió el botellín y se lo entregó a cambio del Glenlivet. Luego, con expresión taciturna, inclinó la botella hasta derramar un chorreón de whisky sobre el asfalto.

 - ¿Y eso? - Preguntó George, el gesto le era familiar. - ¿Para los dioses? Tendrías que echarla a un fuego, no ahí. - Se burló de la teatralidad de su primo.

 - Hagamos una hoguera. - Sugirió Sam recibiendo de inmediato unas miradas de sorpresa. La idea no era muy propia de él, siempre tan prudente y formal, sus primos la recibieron encantados.

 - Venga, a buscar ramas los dos. En el maletero habrá algo que podamos usar. Dabai, dabai! *(vamos, rápido) – Les azuzó Anton yendo a la parte de atrás del Dodge.

 - Se hará teniente en menos de un año, seguro. Con ese carácter de mandamás que tiene... - Murmuró Sam caminando hacia el seto de un parterre allí al lado, seguido del rubio que no dejaba de mirarle incrédulo.

 - Una hoguera... Oye, Sam, ¿no tendrán cámaras de vigilancia, detectores de humo y esas cosas en el parking del centro comercial? - George no se agachó a coger ni un solo palo, limitándose a dudar de la extraña idea de su primo, saboreando su cerveza.

 - Bueno, podemos pedirle a Anton que nos lleve a otro sitio. - Recapacitó recogiendo una rama más, ya llevaba unas cuantas debajo del brazo. - Si quiere hacer una ofrenda a los dioses debería hacerla bien. Ya sabes, en serio... con el kit completo.

 - ¿El kit? Pues a ver qué dice, lo mismo no quiere salir del barrio, es muy tarde. - George se encogió de hombros y echó a andar de vuelta al coche.

 - O muy temprano, según se mire. - Murmuró Sam siguiéndole.

          Su primo el mayor daba vueltas por el aparcamiento, divirtiéndose como si fuese un crío de quince años aunque ya tuviese veintiuno. Giraba doblando las rodillas con un leve impulso de sus caderas, luego se erguía y estiranba los brazos aprovechando la velocidad, el monopatín se le daba de miedo, sabía en todo momento dónde estaba su centro de gravedad. Los rizos castaños de Anton flotaban en el aire cuando enfilaba una recta o se dejaba caer rodando por la rampa del acceso para minusválidos. George sacó del bolsillo la cámara y le grabó también. La vieja canción para los renegados seguía sonando, olvidó que el coche del abuelo siempre tenía conectada la función de repetición.

          Sam arrojó los palos al maletero que cayeron sobre la vieja manta azul con la insignia de la flota. Nada más verla la reconoció, su abuelo Jim les había arropado con ella más de una vez, cuando eran niños y les llevaba de acampada a la playa o al bosque. El rostro se le iluminó al sacarla y sacudirla un poco, sí, esa sí que era una buena idea.

 - Anton, ¿nos llevas a la playa? - Le preguntó cuando pasó por su lado con el monopatín.

 - No, demasiada humedad... - Siguió patinando como si nada. - No quiero coger un resfriado antes de embarcar.

 - Pues al bosque entonces. - El pelirrojo le tendió la mano, su primo le usó para darse impulso y saltar al bordillo. - Podemos ir al parque Golden Gate, está cerca...

 **-** ¡No pienso sacar el Dodge del residencial, Sammy! - Saltó al suelo y pisó la tabla en su extremo curvo trasero. Dando un par de vueltas en el aire, la madera fue a parar a su mano. - Cuando dedushka se entere me echará una buena bronca, llevarlo por ahí me costaría un arresto.

 - ¿Estás de coña? - George le quitó el monopatín y lo hizo rodar despacio, subiéndose encima y dejándose llevar. - ¿Arrestarte el abuelo? ¡Si eres su favorito!

 - ¡No lo soy! - Protestó dando otro trago a la botella de whisky. - Dedushka nos quiere igual a los cuatro...

 - ¿Qué cuatro? - Se preguntó Sam. - Ah, sí... mi hermana. La muy... ¿sabes que nos ha visto salir de casa, George? - El rubio se acercó y detuvo la tabla, bajándose para empujarla con el pie y que se deslizara hacia su primo. - Dice que no me costará nada pero la conozco bien, seguro que acaba haciéndome alguna clase de chantaje...

          Sam arrugó la nariz e imitó lo que Anton había hecho antes, pisando la tabla consiguió agarrar el monopatín pero no lo hizo girar en el aire como hizo él.

 - Esta vez no, ha dado su palabra. - Anton le acarició la nuca, tirando de su cuello se acercó para susurrarle al oído. - Y nunca dudes de Freya, es tu hermana. Una Kirk, igual que nosotros.

 - No, igual no... - Murmuró echando la cabeza a un lado, intentando librarse del agarre de Anton sobre su cuello. - Vosotros dos lleváis la sangre del abuelo Jim, Freya y yo...

 - ¡Sois Kirk, primo! - George le quitó el gorro de lana y le golpeó la cara con él. - ¡Los cuatro lo somos! ¡Y que nadie se atreva a decir lo contrario!

 - Bueno, sólo iba a aclarar que tenemos bastante de Freeman, nada más. - Rió cubriéndose con la manta del ataque del rubio.

 - Y tú... Anton, si quieres hacer una ofrenda en condiciones a los dioses, deberíamos hacerle caso al futuro médico de la familia. Hay que encender una hoguera, usar todo el kit... ya sabes. Así que... ¿al bosque o a la playa? - Le presionó George, clavándole sus ojos azules.

 - ¿El kit? ¿Hay un kit para hacer ofrendas a los dioses? - Anton se rascó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. - Subid al coche los dos, podemos hacerlo en el jardín de mi casa. Sólo dejad que suba un momento a hablar con mis padres, no quiero que se asusten al ver la fogata.

 - Sulu no te va a dejar... “pequeña rosa blanca”. - Le picó el rubio, siempre se metía con él por el exceso de celo del japonés en respuesta a las burlas de Anton sobre los mimos de su “mami”, como llamaban al kazon a sus espaldas.

 - ¡Oh! ¿No lo sabes, Georgie? - Le dijo con retintín. - ¡Soy mayor de edad!

 - ¿Eso significa que puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana? - Preguntó Sam con bastante sarcasmo por su parte.

 - Siempre que se asuman las consecuencias, sí. Parte de las ventajas de ser un adulto. Ya lo iréis descubriendo... no tengáis prisa. - Se burló de la juventud de ambos revolviéndoles el pelo y soltando una buena carcajada.

 

                              Anton devolvió el Dodge al garaje de los abuelos y se ocupó de reparar los cables y dejarlo todo en su lugar bajo el volante. Con un poco de suerte no notarían nada hasta que ya estuviera en la Olympia, muy lejos de los gritos de su dedushka. Luego corrió a su casa saltando las vallas de ambos patios traseros como si fuese un caballo salvaje. Dándoles un par de cervezas más a sus primos, les pidió que le esperasen en el jardín, prometiendo regresar en un minuto.

          Los chicos se sentaron al borde de la pequeña acequia que discurría entre los diferentes arbustos, la que llegaba desde la pared del fondo, donde una fuente entre rocas simulaba un manantial de estilo japonés. Hikaru tenía el jardín más bonito de todo el residencial. Los dos se descalzaron y metieron los pies en el agua. Estaba fría pero la sensación era agradable. George cogió el monopatín y, poniéndolo boca abajo, le mostró a su primo la inscripción en la madera.

 - ¡Ahí va! Si es de mis padres... - Susurró con una sonrisa, George le palmeaba la espalda. - No sé cómo se lo va a montar Anton ahí arriba... - Murmuró entre dientes.

 - Ya, el tío Sulu no va a querer que hagamos ningún fuego. - Le interrumpió el rubio.

 - ¡No me refería a esto, bobo, sino a la guerra contra Cardassia! - Iba a darle otro capirotazo pero se contuvo, le conmovió su cara de sorpresa.

 - Estará bien. Anton es muy listo, un genio y además está cachas. ¡Puede saltar más de tres metros sin hacerse un rasguño! - George decía todo aquello casi más para tranquilizarse a sí mismo que a su primo.

 - ¡Tienes razón! Es ágil y fuerte, le irá bien. Y además, será el único miembro de la tripulación de la Olympia con un escolta personal. - Rió el pelirrojo. - Jadzia no le dejará nunca solo, jamás permitiría que le pasara nada malo.

 - ¿Crees que tío Pavel se bajará a brindar con nosotros? - George cambió de tema mirando a su espalda, hacia la casa. Pensar en Anton corriendo algún peligro era una idea que le ponía los pelos de punta. Máxime cuando él mismo se moría por volar entre las estrellas y luchar a su lado defendiendo a la Federación frente al enemigo, los condenados cabeza de cuchara.

 - Puede... o tal vez no. ¿Yo qué sé? Tío Pavel es imprevisible. Pero tío Khan sí podría venirse un rato con nosotros... - El pelirrojo sonrió, le gustaba la compañía del superhumano. Encontraba sus historias fascinantes y su forma de contarlas, con ese acento británico y la voz tan grave y serena, le cautivaba.

 - Es raro, le quiero muchísimo pero... - George bajó la vista hacia la acequia, jugando con el frescor del agua corriente entre los dedos. - Ahora que sé que fueron sus manos las que apretaron el cráneo de mi bisabuelo Alexander hasta matarlo...

 - ¿Qué? - Chilló Sam. De inmediato se tapó la boca. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par interrogó a su primo en un ronco susurro. - ¿De qué coño estás hablando, George?

 - Oh, perdona... no lo sabías. - Murmuró mirándole un segundo antes de volverse a sus pies. - Pensé que tus padres ya te habrían puesto al tanto. Bueno, tío Khan y tío Pavel, ya sabes que tienen un pasado un poco... ¿duro?

 - Oscuro. Tienen un pasado oscuro. - Le corrigió. Lo había oído tantas veces que ya era una frase hecha en la familia. - Eso ya lo sabemos, ¿pero qué es lo que has dicho de tío Khan?

 - Pues que fue él quien mató a Alexander Marcus, mi bisabuelo. Nana *(abuela) me lo contó la última vez que fuimos de visita a Nuevo Vulcano. A mami casi le da un ataque cuando se enteró, se puso en plan “pero Carol, cómo se te ocurre contarle algo así a mi bebé...” - Dijo imitando el tono agudo y los exagerados gestos de su padre, Jabin. - Montó un buen espectáculo y nana también gritó un montón y papá y mi abuelo, St. John, intentaban calmarles así que... bueno, tuve que imponerme. Acabé plantándome en jarras delante de todos en el atrio y les dije que no me importaban esas cosas, no demasiado, porque pasaron hace mil años, mucho antes de nacer yo y que el tío Khan es un tipo genial y le quiero muchísimo y que no iba a cambiar nada entre nosotros y bla, bla, bla... pero ¿sabes qué, primo? - Tragó saliva e hizo una pausa para respirar, su verborrea nerviosa le había dejado sin aliento. - En realidad sí que ha cambiado algo. Ahora le respeto mucho más.

        Sam no le había quitado la vista de encima. El rubio se encogió de hombros y le mostró una sonrisa sincera, no torció la boca esta vez.

 - Quiero detalles. - Le exigió el pelirrojo. - Y puedes saltarte la parte en la que tío Khan atacó el Cuartel General con una nave de asalto matando a Pike, eso ya me lo sé.

 - ¿De qué puñetas estáis hablando, primos? - La voz ronca sonó a su espalda, Anton venía descalzo, había dejado los zapatos en la entrada de casa, como era su costumbre.

 - ¡Joder, qué susto! - Protestó Sam algo tenso.

 - De cuando tu padre mató al padre de mi nana... - George no le dio importancia, sabía que él sí conocía la historia. - Sam me ha pedido detalles, ¿te lo puedes creer? - Bromeó, ahora sí, con una sonrisa retorcida.

 - Te refieres a cuando mi padre, Khan Noonien Singh, el tirano de más de trescientos años... - Anton agarró la cara de Sam entre sus manos, mirándole con ojos de loco y usando su voz más ronca, - ...logró apresar al fin al corrupto almirante Marcus, el loco que, con la intención de iniciar una guerra contra el Imperio Klingon, le despertó de su helado sueño...

 - ¡Anton! ¡Joder! - Protestaba el pelirrojo intentando librarse sin conseguirlo.

 - ¿Sabías que para hacerlo el bisabuelo de George mató a doce miembros de la tripulación de mi padre? - Seguía apretándole la cara entre las manos, la boca de Sam se convirtió en un punto incapaz de articular palabra. - Papá disfrutó apresando el rostro del hombre que pretendía utilizarle para lo mismo que los cabrones científicos y militares que le crearon. ¡Para matar por ellos! ¿Sabías también que Marcus saboteó la USS Enterprise, poniendo en peligro las vidas de nuestros abuelos y de mis padres en territorio enemigo?

 - Humm... - Era todo lo que podía responder, un gemido, su primo seguía estrujándole entre las manos.

 - ¡Anton... suéltalo! - George se echó encima de él, empujando hasta separarlo de Sam y tirarlo al suelo. - Ya sabemos que mi bisabuelo se lo merecía...

          Los tres rodaron por el césped manchando sus ropas con el roce de la hierba, enredados en una lucha sin hacerse daño, forcejeando, midiendo sus músculos y su resistencia, poniendo a prueba sus habilidades como guerreros.

 - Quería detalles, ¿no? - Rió Anton al final, soltando a los pequeños y sentándose en el césped. - Dime, Sam... ¿tienes alguna duda?

 - ¿Sobre tus padres? ¡Nah! - El pelirrojo sacudió la mano con gesto de pasar del tema. - Ya sabemos cómo son, un par de almas atormentadas con mucha oscuridad en su interior. No me importa. Les quiero.

 - Y yo. - George le acarició la cara al pelirrojo, las mejillas le ardían aún por el apretón de Anton. - ¿No tenéis hambre? Primo, ¿podemos entrar a tu casa y comer algo?

          Sam sacó de la mochila, que había dejado junto a la acequia, el enorme bocata que preparó en la cocina de los abuelos. Con una gran sonrisa lo partió en tres trozos, dando una parte a cada uno de sus primos.

 - ¡Perfecto! - Exclamó Anton relamiéndose. - Zampamos y luego la ofrenda.

 - No, haz la hoguera. - Le pidió George con cara de pena, le encantaban las fogatas nocturnas.

 - Y así podrás ofrecer comida y bebida a los dioses. - El pelirrojo le dio la razón a su primo. - ¿No es eso lo que hay que hacer?

 - Sí, eso y quemar también algo personal, un objeto... lo que sea. - El rubio miró a su alrededor. - Y unas ramas que huelan bien, ya sabes. Para satisfacer a los dioses y todo eso...

 - El kit para ofrendas... - Murmuró sonriendo con los ojos aguamarina. - Vale, lo he pillado.

        Entendió que, ninguno de los dos Kirk adolescentes, tenía ni idea de cómo realizar una ofrenda a los dioses y que estaban improvisando. A pesar de todo se puso manos a la obra con la fogata.

 

                             Sulu no se mostró muy de acuerdo cuando, entrando descalzo y de puntillas a su habitación, los despertó a los tres con mil besos para contarles su plan: el japonés temía que hicieran un estropicio en su precioso jardín. Anton, llamándole “otôsan” *(papá, en japonés) y prometiendo hacer el fuego en la zona de gravilla y con infinito cuidado, se lo ganó. No lo sabía pero, en ese mismo instante, estaba siendo observado desde la ventana del dormitorio principal.

 - Ahora ya no se pelean, creo que van a hacer el fuego. ¿No quieres verlo, Khan? - Le narraba Sulu medio escondido detrás de la cortina, espiando a los chicos en el exterior.

 - No se estaban peleando, moy drug. *(amigo mío) Los chicos nunca se pelean... sólo juegan. - Aclaraba Pavel abrazado a su espalda y asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro del piloto retirado.

 - ¡Venid a la cama los dos! ¡Ahora! - Ordenó Khan con tono firme. - Dejad en paz a los cachorros, que midan sus fuerzas entre ellos. Que el mayor enseñe a los pequeños, están en la edad.

 - ¿En la edad? El otro día te vi peleando con Klaa en el callejón cuando sacaste la basura. - Se mofó Sulu metiéndose en la cama a su lado, dejando un hueco para Pavel en el medio. - ¡Y ya tenéis sesenta años!

 - Khan y Klaa tampoco pelean, es lucha entre r'uustais. *(hermanos guerreros) - Pavel les había visto alguna que otra vez. - Les gusta medir sus fuerssas... - Rió burlándose de lo que su marido había dicho, volviendo el rostro al recibir su gélida mirada azul pálido para echar un último vistazo a su hijo y sus sobrinos en el jardín, las llamas de la hoguera que Anton había encendido les iluminaban el rostro a los tres. - Los cachorros tienen que aprender.... - Musitó con su voz ronca.

 - Pasha... - Sulu le tendía la mano desde el lecho. - Anda, ven aquí. Khan tiene razón, que los chicos hagan lo que quieran. Mi ichiban *(número uno) pronto dejará la Tierra, no les quedan muchas noches de juerga como ésta.

 - El sábado. - Murmuró el sobrehumano entre dientes. No les había dicho aún la fecha, sólo él y Anton la conocían. - Jim me ha hecho firmar la orden de embarque de los dos, nuestro hijo y Jadzia partirán antes de lo que esperábamos.

 - ¿El sábado? Ay, moy malen'kaya oshibka... *(mi bichito) - A Pavel le dieron ganas de bajar al jardín y abrazar a su hijo en ese mismo momento. Su marido le sujetaba con fuerza, seguramente leyendo sus pensamientos. - ¿Cómo has podido firmar tú la orden?

 - Ya te lo he dicho, Jim me la pasó. - Khan le acarició los rizos de la nuca, dejando que su marido apoyase la cabeza en su hombro. - Le quedan unos meses para la jubilación, supongo que quería asegurarse de que dejará al mando a alguien fuerte, justo, que no se deje corromper por sus preferencias y trate por igual a todos los miembros de la Flota, ya me entendéis.

 - Jim retuvo a Peter y a Alex en el Cuartel General durante años, no quería que fueran al espacio. - Murmuró Sulu al otro lado en la cama. - Hasta que yo tomé la Excelsior bajo mi mando no consintió en permitir que los dos abandonasen la Tierra. No quería que les pasara nada malo. Y tú... has firmado la orden de embarque de tu hijo sin pestañear.

 - Sí, es cierto. Pero ahora estamos en guerra. Sabes que todos los cadetes que terminan la formación en la Academia son enviados al cuadrante Delta. Y además, Anton es mayor de edad, anata... *(cariño) Si intentase retenerlos aquí se irían de todos modos. Él y Jadzia estarán mejor en la Olympia que en cualquier otra nave de la Federación.

           Ahí tuvieron que darle la razón a Khan, los chicos habrían intentado alistarse entre las filas de los klingon o de los romulanos si él, como almirante, no los hubiera enviado a la USS Olympia. Sulu pasó su brazo por debajo del cuerpo de Pavel hasta apretarle contra su cuerpo como solía hacer. El sobrehumano le sonreía por encima de la cabeza del ruso, parecía tener confianza en que todo saldría bien.

 - Anton y Jadzia son dos guerreros natos, estarán bien. Igual que Demora, Cayden, Bean y Tuvok. Pronto Sam y George también volarán del nido. - Khan se las arregló para envolver los cuerpos de su esposo y de su amante entre sus brazos. - Nos hacemos viejos. El espacio requiere sangre joven y lo sabéis.

          Cerrando los ojos azul pálido rogó a todos los dioses por no estar equivocado y que esa preciosa sangre no acabara siendo derramada.

 

                            A Sam le entró sueño al amor de la lumbre y se tumbó sobre el césped. Anton le echó por encima la vieja manta azul con la insignia de la flota. George no apartaba la vista de las llamas donde se quemaban unos trozos de pan y jamón, junto al pleenok *(puzle vulcano) y las pequeñas ramitas del rosal que su primo había echado al fuego. Se preguntaba si aquello sería suficiente para satisfacer a los dioses.

 - Anton... - Susurró volviendo el rostro hacia él, hasta clavar la mirada en sus ojos aguamarina. - Si no fueses mi primo... ¿te acostarías conmigo?

 - ¡Menuda pregunta! - Exclamó sorprendido. - Sabes que mi novio es un klingon, ¿verdad?

 - Venga, primo... responde. - Insistió el rubio. - Si no fuésemos parientes... ¿qué me harías?

        Apartando el flequillo de su cara le rozó la frente, con su tactotelepatía supo que el muchacho hablaba en serio a pesar de estar un poco borracho. Había algo dentro de George que le atraía poderosamente, lo mismo que a la inversa. Dentro de él... algo llamaba la atención del muchacho.

 - Te sacaría esos ojos azules de la cara... - Empezó a contestar.

 - ¡Vaya! - Protestó George con una sonrisa torcida. - ¡Qué bonito!

 - ...Y me los pondría en la mía. - Terminó su respuesta. - Para ver el mundo como solía hacer cuando tenía tu edad.

        Durante un instante que les pareció eterno ambos permanecieron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro. Kirk a Kirk, cara a cara, los ojos apolíneos brillando tanto como los faros aguamarina en el rostro de Anton.

 - Creo que he bebido demasiadas cervezas. ¿Puedo quedarme dormido como Sam? - Le estaba pidiendo permiso aunque pensara hacerlo de todos modos.

        Anton le abrazó y se tendió con él al lado del pelirrojo, tirando de una esquina de la manta hasta arroparse los tres con ella.

 - Sí... durmamos. - Consintió dejándose ir poco a poco, con los ojos entornados puestos en el fuego. - Se está bien aquí. Os voy a echar de menos, primos.

 - Tú procura volver sin un rasguño. - Murmuró Sam pegándose más a su cuerpo, había estado despierto todo el rato. - Al menos dame tiempo a terminar la carrera de medicina...

 - Sam y yo iremos también al espacio, contigo y con Jadzia. Con Bean, Tuvok, Cayden y Demora. Estaremos todos juntos, como lo estuvieron nuestros padres... - El rubio miró a sus primos por un momento. Sus caras, iluminadas por el fuego, brillaban repletas de paz. La ofrenda a los dioses había sido bien acogida, sus tripas se lo decían. - La familia vencerá al enemigo. - Vaticinó.

 

                            Y no andaba desencaminado. Apolo sonría sentado en su trono dorado, observando por el monitor aquel pequeño punto luminoso en la distancia. El humo se alzaba hacia el cielo de San Francisco, elevando con él los aromas de la bebida y la comida ofrecidas en su honor, las ramas del oloroso rosal y el juguete de Anton, el primer puzle vulcano que logró resolver con sólo tres años, quemados para solicitar su favor. El sol estaba a punto de aparecer por el Este. Puede que no fuera exactamente igual que las viejas y pomposas ofrendas a las que los humanos les tenían acostumbrados en la antigüedad, sin embargo, aquella diminuta fogata en el jardín de Sulu, tuvo para él un significado místico que le satisfizo sobremanera.

 - Troilo... mi precioso muchacho. - Murmuró el dios con los ojos azules brillantes por la emoción. - Nada has de temer, tú y los tuyos estaréis a salvo.

          Hércules se giró al escuchar las palabras de su capitán. ¿Quería eso decir que tendrían que perseguir a la USS Olympia durante su periplo por todo el cuadrante Delta? Revisó la consola de navegación, la Pantheion estaba preparada para lo que fuera. Si debían convertirse en la sombra de la Olympia, así lo harían. Apolo le dio la orden y pulsó unos botones.

 - Rumbo a la zona neutral cardassiana, señor. - Informó el piloto de la cabeza leonada con gravedad.

 

 


	28. EL VERBO ES LO QUE IMPORTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Jim y Spock tuvieron su “glorioso” encuentro con la nave oscura no fue la primera vez que habían entrado en contacto con las extrañas criaturas que la pueblan, claro que ellos no lo sabían... Los viajes que hicieron a bordo del USS Enterprise dieron para muchas aventuras, ésta es sólo una de ellas.

**EL VERBO ES LO QUE IMPORTA**

 

 - ¿Sabes? A veces tengo una buena sensación, un buen presentimiento. Y ésta es una de esas veces. De hecho creo que tengo la mejor sensación que haya tenido jamás. Vamos, sígueme.

          No estaba muy seguro. Aquel agujero, estrecho y oscuro, no parecía conducir a ninguna parte salvo al interior de la tierra. Sin embargo recordó que los presentimientos de su compañero solían ser certeros. Jim tenía una especie de don, como si Apolo le hubiese bendecido durante su trágico nacimiento. Tragó saliva y se introdujo en la angosta abertura detrás de él, palpando la oscuridad con las manos y reptando unos cuantos metros hasta que una impresionante bóveda de granito se abrió sobre su cabeza. Levantando la vista pudo contemplar a su rubio amigo allí de pie, rozando la roca con las yemas de sus dedos y pasmado frente a la maravilla que se desplegaba ante sus ojos.

 - La cueva está habitada, o lo ha estado recientemente. Las estructuras que puedo observar desde aquí son de cemento y hormigón, bastas aunque funcionales... El tricorder detecta una forma de vida, capitán. - Se puso delante, como era su costumbre. Cada vez que el peligro acechaba Spock saltaba con un resorte oculto en su interior: debía proteger con su vida la de aquel hombre.

 - Comandante, abra paso... - Le empujó a un lado con el fáser desenfundado, apuntando a diestra y siniestra por si algo asomaba entre los muros de cemento. - ¿A qué distancia se encuentra el alienígena?

        Hizo el cálculo en una fracción de segundo pero, así y todo, no le dio tiempo a responder. Una especie de hombre a caballo apareció tras una esquina y enfiló el trote hacia ellos.

 - ¡Salutaciones, terrícolas! - Habló el extraño.

        Jim, viendo que no iba armado, bajó el fáser pero no lo volvió a colocar en su cinturón. Pasó la mirada por la forma de vida que tenían delante recorriendo toda su extravagante figura, luego giró la cabeza a su izquierda para clavar los ojos azules en los oscuros pozos de obsidiana en la cara de Spock. Su primer oficial científico estaba tan sorprendido como él mismo, aquellas cejas picudas alzadas lo decían claramente.

        Resulta que el hombre a caballo no era tal, más bien era el torso de un humano unido al cuerpo de un equino.

 - ¡Un centauro! - Exclamó Jim esbozando una ligera sonrisa. - ¡Por todos los dioses, Spock! ¿Habías visto algo tan increíble en toda tu vida?

 - En contables ocasiones, pero sí, he visto cosas... Ambos hemos visto... - Titubeó. - No, es fascinante.

 - Si dice que se llama Quirón... - murmuró el rubio, - ...me muero, Spock. ¿Cómo te llamas, amigo?

 - Pues... como bien has dicho, Quirón es mi nombre. - Respondió el ser mitológico. - Espero que no te mueras por eso.

        Las paredes de la gigantesca cueva vibraron con la sonora carcajada que soltó Jim. El hombre-caballo de la mitología griega, el centauro que adiestró a los héroes de las antiquísimas leyendas, rió con él ante la pasmada mirada del vulcano.

 - Mi nombre es Jim Kirk, capitán de la Flota Estelar. - Se presentó tratando de guardar la compostura. - Y éste es mi primer oficial, el señor Spock.

 - Tienes las orejas puntiagudas... - Observó Quirón analizando al moreno. - ¿Eres hijo de una ninfa? ¿De una náyade, tal vez? El tono verdoso de tu piel... ¿A qué se debe?

 - Hace calor. - Se justificó. - ¿Realmente es usted Quirón? - Spock miró de reojo a su capitán y le señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro. - ¿El que fuera tutor de sus Aquiles, Áyax, Asclepio, Teseo, Jasón, Aristeo, Acteón y Hércules?

 - ¡No te has dejado ni uno! Veo que me escuchas cuando hablo mientras te gano al ajedrez. - Jim volvió a reír, aquella situación era para enmarcarla en una foto. Rebuscando en sus bolsillos dio con su comunicador personal. Ahora sí que había enfundado el fáser.

 - El mismo Quirón, sí. ¡Ése soy yo! - Sonrió permitiendo que el rubio le tomase un retrato con aquel extraño aparato que hizo clic. - Imagino que aún no habéis pasado por ahí arriba, y podría asegurar que no deberíais estar aquí abajo.

 - Lo que dice es confuso, señor. - Spock refunfuñó un poquito antes de ceder a la muda orden de su capitán y posar junto al centauro para una fotografía. - ¿Podría explicarse mejor?

 - En cierto modo tienes razón, amigo. - Jim se unió a los dos y, estirando el brazo todo lo que pudo, disparó la cámara una última vez con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. - No deberíamos estar aquí, sino de regreso en el Enterprise.

 - Nuestra nave. - Aclaró Spock viendo la duda en el semblante del centauro. - Vinimos a explorar el planeta y acabamos involucrados en una guerra entre dos tribus de la superficie.

 - No hemos tomado parte, Spock. - Protestó el rubio guardando su comunicador en el bolsillo. - Necesitaríamos salir de aquí, alcanzar algún lugar donde el transportador y la radio subespacial funcionen de nuevo.

 - Nos han visto. Huimos, sí... pero después de salvar la vida de aquel chico con el pelo blanco. - Spock regresó a su postura más vulcana, cruzando las manos por detrás de la espalda y mirando con rostro circunspecto a su compañero. - Capitán, hemos violado la primera directriz... otra vez.

 - ¡Oh, cállate, Spock! - Le chilló enervado. - ¡El muchacho está vivo! ¡No creo que debiera morir! Ya hemos discutido eso... y me diste la razón.

 - ¿Qué? ¡No es cierto! - Las manos se le fueron a la cintura, su capitán tenía también el don de sacarle de sus casillas. - Dije que si pudiera evitar su muerte sin dañar a nadie al hacerlo, lo haría... “si pudiera”.

 - ¡Pudimos! - Remató palmeando su espalda mientras le observaba poner los ojos en blanco. - Amigo Quirón, ¿habitas este planeta? Creía que tu cueva estaba en el monte Pelión, en Tesalia... - Jim se golpeó la frente con gesto de sorpresa. - Un momento... ¡Éste es el sistema Thessalia y he oído a los nativos llamar Phelion al planeta!

 - Fascinante... - Spock inclinaba la cabeza y el cuerpo para observar los cuartos traseros del centauro. - ¿Está aquí solo, señor Quirón? ¿Conocen las tribus de la superficie su existencia?

 - Demasiadas preguntas de las que ya sabéis la respuesta, no hay mucho tiempo. - Quirón agarró a Jim de un brazo y, con un fuerte tirón, lo subió a su grupa. Luego fue a hacer lo mismo con Spock pero éste se había apartado. - Vamos, hijo de náyade... ¡Sube de una vez, no tengo todo el día!

 - Haga lo que dice, Spock. - Le ordenó Jim con una sonrisa retorcida en la cara. - Y agárrese fuerte a mi cintura si no quiere caer de espaldas.

          Cuando la criatura sintió el peso de ambos sobre sus lomos, echó a trotar de vuelta al centro de la gruta. El paseo se hizo largo, incómodo y bochornoso para Spock. Tenía que sujetarse con fuerza a su capitán si no quería acabar en el suelo y eso le obligaba a mantenerse pegado a su piel, oliendo el aroma a loción de afeitado en su cuello, tan intenso... tan condenadamente cerca. Cerró los ojos, el trote del centauro impulsaba su pelvis contra las nalgas de Jim a cada paso... ¿podía un vulcano explotar? Si era posible, sucedería en diez, nueve, ocho, siete...

         Seguía contando para distraerse del roce de los muslos de Spock en sus posaderas, el vaivén de Quirón en la galopada le estaba volviendo loco. _Siete, ocho, nueve, diez..._ Pensaba Jim lamiendo sus labios por dentro con la punta de la lengua sin dejarla asomar.

 - ¿Para qué nos ha traído aquí? - Preguntó Spock cuando el centauro se detuvo y pudo desmontar.

 - Yo adiestro a los héroes, les preparo para lo que vendrá. Tú, hijo de náyade, elige una de esas espadas pues te medirás conmigo y tú... - Lanzando al rubio a través de una puerta abierta en el muro, allí al lado, la cerró con estruendo a su espalda quedando ésta camuflada. - ¡Aprende a reconocerte a ti mismo! - Le gritó al tiempo.

 - ¡Jim! - Se le escapó al verle desaparecer. El vano simplemente ya no estaba.- ¿Dónde ha enviado a mi capitán? ¡Lléveme con él! ¡Ahora! - Le exigió al centauro.

 - Habrás de vencerme primero... o averiguaré si ese anómalo rubor en tus mejillas de debe a que tu sangre es verde, tal y como sospecho. - Le amenazó blandiendo una espada de gran tamaño.

        Ante el ataque, el vulcano se cubrió. Saltó y se echó a un lado, rodando después sobre el suelo hasta llegar a la pared donde Quirón colgaba sus armas. No se paró a pensar qué estoque elegía, simplemente tomó la primera empuñadura que vio. Pesaba como un muerto en sus manos, la hoja de forjado acero y el mango con forma de cruz labrado en plata, le fueron difíciles de manejar, aún así resultó perfecta a la hora de quebrar en dos el arma de hierro del centauro.

 - ¡Y ahora llévame con Jim! - Gritó de nuevo, no se oía nada tras la misteriosa puerta que apenas lograba discernir en la pared. Spock tembló por un segundo. ¿En qué andaría metido su capitán?

 - Oh, no... no aún. - Levantando sus patas delanteras las movió en el aire junto a la cabeza del vulcano. - Deja esa barbaridad de espada y toma algo más ligero... como esa pequeña wakizashi. Tienes que practicar.

 - ¿Practicar? ¿Para qué? Te he vencido, hicimos un trato. - Mirando de reojo localizó la espada japonesa que el centauro había mencionado, sólo por si acaso. - Jim podría necesitarme... - Murmuró.

 - Sí, él siempre te necesitará, créeme. - Se mofó por lo que sabía que ocurriría entre ellos. - Pero deja que pase por su prueba solo, como debe ser. Cuando necesite viajar entre universos, reconocerse a sí mismo en otro espacio y otro tiempo, esta experiencia le vendrá muy bien.

 - Adiestras héroes... - Recordó Spock. Estirando el brazo alcanzó la wakizashi y miró a su tutor asintiendo con una ligera reverencia. - Sea pues. Confío en que nada malo le ocurrirá a Jim.

 - Estás en lo cierto, criatura extraña. - Quirón retrocedió unos pasos, dando espacio al vulcano para defenderse. Ya blandía otra arma con su poderoso brazo. - Y dime... ¿es verde tu sangre?

 - ¡Eso tendrás que averiguarlo! - Escupió Spock lanzando una estocada.

 

                             Cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda, Jim fue consciente de hallarse completamente solo... y perdido. Aquello le aterraba. El estar solo. Desde muy niño temía una muerte así, lejos de sus amigos y seres queridos, solo... como le sucedió a su padre. Cerró los ojos un momento y sintió un escalofrío de terror. ¿Qué era aquel lugar? ¿Por qué le hacía sentirse así?

 - Carol... desapareciste sin más, no sé nada de ti desde hace meses, pero si pudieras oírme ahora yo... - Habló en un susurro, sus propias palabras parecían reconfortarle. - Quisiera pedirte perdón por no estar a la altura, por no saber amarte como mereces. Lo siento si te hice daño. No estoy hecho para el matrimonio, soy un soldado, como te gusta llamarme. Un estúpido soldadito que se mete en líos y que...

        Un terrible gruñido, de bestia inmortal, atronó sus oídos interrumpiendo el ataque de verborrea nerviosa. Jim se estremeció. ¿De dónde provenía el infernal ruido? De su derecha... En tal caso, mejor correr hacia la izquierda.

        Sudaba y jadeaba por la carrera, en su camino le pareció reconocer las imágenes de algunos héroes de la antigüedad. ¿No era aquél el mismo Alejandro Magno? Pasó por su lado como una exhalación, ahora el sonido de la bestia le llegaba débil y lejano. Se detuvo un momento para pensar en dónde se encontraba.

 - Veamos... terreno abrupto, un río sanguinolento ahí abajo... - Murmuró asomado a un acantilado rocoso. - Y lo que parecen ser las almas de célebres violentos como Alejandro Magno... ¡El séptimo círculo del “Inferno de Dante”! ¡La jodida Divina Comedia! ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

 - ¡Gran pregunta... si sabes quién demonios eres tú! - Resonó una voz acercándose a su espalda.

 - ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

 - ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

 - ¿Eres un demonio?

 - Soy poeta, para muchos es lo mismo.

 - ¿Virgilio?

 - [Dante Alighieri](http://www.elplacerdelalectura.com/sites/default/files/author/132-134-bild-31-1-jpg1381599458.jpg), si no te importa. Virgilio logró escapar y me dejó aquí tirado. ¿A quién buscas?

 - Creo que a mí mismo.

 - Eso es fácil. Sólo tienes que cruzar al otro lado del río, te he visto antes por allí.

 - El río... - Jim se asomó a sus rojas aguas, la sangre parecía hervir en su cauce. - ¿Es el Flegetonte, que contiene las sombras de los tiranos, los asesinos, los ladrones y los culpables de pecados relacionados con la violencia hacia los semejantes? Mejor ve tú a buscarme, yo te espero aquí.

        El poeta florentino frunció su nariz aguileña, la broma de su rubio y nuevo amigo le hizo sonreír pero no pensaba quemarse otra vez con las aguas del maldito afluente del Aqueronte. Miró a lo lejos y sonrió, la barca de Caronte parecía abandonada en la orilla.

 - Estás de suerte, muchacho. - Se quitó el gorro de color rojo que llevaba cubriéndole una coronilla claramente calva y lo ondeó en el aire apuntando su hallazgo. - Podrás pasar al otro lado sin arder.

       Jim le siguió por el desfiladero, descendiendo con cuidado de no resbalar, hasta llegar a la barca solitaria en la orilla.

 - Date prisa y rema rápido. Caronte debe estar en sus veinte minutos de descanso, no tienes mucho tiempo.

 - Espera... - El rubio subió al bote mirando incrédulo a su interlocutor. - ¿No vas a venir conmigo? ¡Eres mi poeta... mi guía!

 - A mí no me engañas, sé que Shakespeare es tu favorito. ¡No me hagas la pelota ahora! Como si no nos conociéramos, anda que... - Refunfuñó alejándose, perdiéndose de vista tras las escarpadas rocas.

 - Dijo que me vio al otro lado del río... en la otra orilla. Me vio... - Murmuraba pensativo. - ¿Y cómo voy a reconocerme? Si soy yo pero no soy yo... ¿seré diferente?

        Tan absorto estaba en sus trascendentales dudas que perdió el remo en el agua. La madera se quemó y se hundió al mismo tiempo en cuanto se separó del bote. Jim fue a alcanzarla pero el calor de la sangre del río le hizo guardarse de ello.

 - ¡Genial! Ahora irás a la deriva, gilipollas... - Se recriminó a sí mismo.

          Nada controlaba la embarcación salvo la propia corriente del Flegetonte. Jim se relajó esperando a que la situación se solucionara por sí misma, perdiendo la vista en el desolado paisaje de ambas riberas. Pudo distinguir en la lontananza las almas de algún que otro famoso guerrero como Gengis Kan, Napoleón Bonaparte o... ¿Alexander Marcus?

 - ¡Por todos los dioses! - Gritó al verle. El padre de su ex-novia corría desnudo y aterrado, azotado sin tregua por un látigo de cien colas que sostenía la firme mano de un gigante. - ¡No puede ser! ¡Aaaaah!

        Debido a la impresión al reconocer a su antiguo almirante, Jim realizó un movimiento demasiado brusco, coincidiendo con la presencia de unos fuertes remolinos en la corriente al mezclarse las sanguinolentas aguas del río con las de la laguna a la que iba a desembocar. ¿O era de allí de dónde procedía? El torbellino en el líquido elemento hacía imposible discernir cuál de las dos posibilidades era la cierta. Como resultado, Jim terminó cayendo al agua sin dirimir la eterna cuestión: Origen o destino, ¿dónde está la verdad?

        Tenía los ojos abiertos y se hundía sin remisión, por mucho que intentara subir a la superficie agitando brazos y piernas con desesperación. Recordó que nada podía flotar en aquellas aguas salvo la barca de Caronte. El barquero estaría muy lejos, no podría transportar su alma al mundo de los muertos. ¿Qué sucede cuando uno muere ahogado en la laguna [Estigia](https://castinghopestothefuture.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/caronte-cruzando-la-laguna-estigia.jpg)?

         Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el fondo, donde un fino limo gris se arremolinó a sus pies. Miró a su lado y le pareció que algo se movía en el agua. ¿Qué era aquello? ¡Un tigre! ¿Qué narices hacía un tigre buceando en la Estigia? Dejó escapar el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, unas burbujas salieron de su boca ascendiendo por encima de su cabeza. Entonces, como un milagro, una mano le agarró del jersey y tiró de él hacia arriba. Tal vez el tigre... pero no tenía garras.

         Al volver en sí escupió gran cantidad de agua. Tosió entre convulsiones y vomitó, abriendo la boca después para dar una buena bocanada de aire. Había estado a punto de morir.

 - ¿Quién diablos eres tú? - Le preguntó de nuevo el poeta por primera vez.

 - ¡Dante! - Exclamó aliviado al verle.

 - No, ése soy yo. ¿Quién eres tú?

 - Por eso decías que me habías visto. Porque me estás viendo ahora. - Jim se llevó la mano a la cara, frotándosela con paciencia. - “Ser o no ser, ésa es la cuestión.” *(cita de Hamlet) Supongo que el tiempo no pasa en el infierno.

 - Joven amigo, el bardo de Avon *(referencia a Shakespeare) estaba en lo cierto. Si te he visto o te veré, no importa. No importa el tiempo del verbo... importa el verbo: te veo. ¿O era el tiempo lo importante?

 - Tengo que volver... Spock estará preocupado... - Respiraba con dificultad, recuperándose aún del susto de antes.

 - ¡No, espera! - El poeta se puso en pie y quitándose su gorrito rojo lo agitó en el aire con júbilo. - ¡Ya sé qué es lo importante!

 - Está bien... - Rezongó levantándose hasta quedar a su lado, mirándole a los ojos saltones de color castaño. - ¿Qué es lo importante, poeta?

 - Lo único que importa, muchacho, es que siempre sepas quién eres tú.

 - ¡Ah! ¿Y quién soy yo? Un capitán de la Flota Estelar, ¿un soldado? No, un explorador... un descubridor... un tipo solitario, un amigo perdido que teme morir sin volver a ver esas cejas picudas que tanto le... ¡Ah! - Gritó enojado con su propia verborrea. - Pero... ¿qué digo?

 - Si no lo sabes tú... Ven, dime una cosa. - Poniéndose en cuclillas junto al agua de la laguna, volvió a colocarse el gorrito sobre la cabeza. - Ahí abajo... ¿has visto algo?

 - Barro, huesos descarnados, calaveras... ¡Y yo qué sé! ¿Qué supones que tenía que haber visto? ¿Un tigre?

 - Puede ser, no conozco los detalles. ¿Era albino? Los tigres albinos son muy curiosos de ver...

 - ¡Cualquier tigre lo es, más si está buceando en la maldita laguna Estigia! - Protestó irritado. - ¿Sabes que como poeta serás estupendo pero como guía eres un poco una mierda?

        Dante no se dignó a responder ante aquel ataque, limitándose a ajustarse su ridículo gorro rojo con las fosas de aquella inmensa nariz aguileña abiertas y las cejas levantadas. Su gesto era el de la misma indiferencia. Jim pateó el suelo y se disculpó de inmediato.

 - Lo siento, perdona... Es que no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí, quiero volver con mi amigo Spock y regresar juntos a mi nave.

 - Has debido morir recientemente, de lo contrario te habrías ahogado en la laguna. ¿Has pasado por el trance hace poco?

 - Bueno, hará más o menos un año que nos encontramos con Khan...

 - ¿Gengis?

 - Noonien Singh... - Le corrigió. - Sí, morí. Pero mis amigos me salvaron. La sangre de Khan me salvó.

 - El enemigo que te mata te da la vida. Pronto será tu amigo.

 - ¿Khan? Imposible, está congelado.

 - Alguien que ha pasado por lo que tú has pasado, debe saber bien quién es.

        Dante le miraba a la cara, interrogándole con aquellos ojos de huevo tan extraños. El gorro rojo se le ladeó en la cabeza dándole un aspecto algo ridículo. Jim rió entre dientes. Después de lo de antes no quería volver a faltarle al respeto.

 - Sé que soy Jim Kirk...

 - ¡Repite eso! - Le ordenó eufórico.

 - Soy Jim... James... - Tomando aire gritó su nombre a pleno pulmón. - ¡James Tiberius Kirk!

        Su voz, no demasiado grave, sonó sin embargo atronadora entre las paredes de roca, reverberando el sonido mezclado con su propio eco hasta hacerse insoportable al oído. El rubio se tapó las orejas cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo que todo el séptimo círculo del infierno se derrumbaba sobre él. Los goznes de una puerta gimieron al abrirse. Quirón le observaba desde el otro lado, esperando a que levantara la cabeza y le clavase los ojos azules.

 - Vamos, héroe. Ya estás listo. - Le llamó a su lado. - Tu amigo, el hijo de una náyade, está esperándote fuera.

 - ¡Quirón! - Jim pronunció el nombre con auténtica alegría, ya había tenido bastantes emociones en aquella habitación. - Por un momento pensé que iba a morir...

 - Igual que el otro héroe. - Bromeó refiriéndose al vulcano. - Al final he comprobado el color verde de su sangre, conseguí hacerle una herida pero ya le he curado. Soy médico, ¿lo sabías?

 - ¿Spock está herido? - El rubio sintió un escalofrío.

 - No escuchas, él está bien. - Respondió haciendo sonar el suelo con sus cascos al caminar. - Le he cosido la pierna y quedará como nueva. Ni se nota.

 - ¡Spock! - Gritó llamándolo, saliendo del cuarto mágico que había sido parte de la Divina Comedia de Dante. - ¿Dónde está? ¡Llévame con él!

 - No, encuéntralo tú, yo ya he cumplido adiestrándoos a los dos. - El centauro se dio media vuelta y desapareció por los laberínticos pasillos de la enorme cueva. - Otro par de héroes, Apolo. ¿Hasta cuándo me vas a tener aquí? Quiero volver a casa... - Se quejaba hablando solo por el camino.

      Buscó una pista, algo que le pudiera indicar dónde se encontraba su comandante. La radio subespacial seguía sin funcionar. Jim desenfundó el fáser y echó a andar hacia su derecha. No por nada en especial, simplemente porque tenía que elegir una dirección. Pronto vio las señales de lucha, las espadas tiradas en el suelo, la mancha de sangre verde que le hizo sentir aquel escalofrío de nuevo.

 - Spock... - Susurró con voz temblorosa.

      Siguió el rastro de las gotas de sangre vulcana hasta lo que le pareció una sala de enfermería. Había probetas, redomas, agujas, pinzas y bisturís por todas partes además de la camilla con una manchita verdosa en la sábana blanca que la cubría.

 - Ha estado aquí. Quirón le ha curado la herida... - Siguió pensando en voz alta. - ¡Spock!

 - Capitán... - Respondió la voz serena a su espalda. - He encontrado un camino ascendente, si llega hasta la cima de la montaña donde se encuentra esta cueva, tal vez ahí arriba podamos recibir la señal desde el Enterprise.

 - ¡Spock! ¿Estás bien? Dijo que te había herido en una pierna... - Corrió hacia él y le abrazó, sabía que el otro no le correspondería pero necesitaba hacerlo.

 - Estoy bien, Jim. - Murmuró posando la mano sobre el hombro de su capitán, apretando ligeramente el cuerpo contra el suyo. - Y tú... ¿te sientes bien?

 - Mejor que nunca, Spock... - Musitó con media sonrisa que en nada se hizo sonrisa entera. - Mejor que nunca.

        Se dejó abrazar encantado, parecía que el otro también estaba a gusto, por una vez Spock no se mostraba incómodo. Aquello, tan inusual y placentero, duró sólo un par de segundos sin embargo. Jim recuperó la compostura siguiendo a su primer oficial en la ruta que les llevaría de vuelta a casa.

 

 

 - Apolo, ya está hecho. Spock sabrá defenderse del Minotauro y Jim podrá dar con el otro Jim cuando entre en el Nexus. - Informaba Quirón pulsando la fíbula con forma de trisquel.

 - ¡Bien hecho, amigo mío! - Contestaba el dios desde su trono dorado en el puente de mando. - Te transportaré a la Pantheion en cuanto dejes todo preparado para la siguiente visita de uno de mis descendientes.

 - ¿Quién será, capitán? - Inquirió curioso. - ¿El hijo que la doctora Marcus lleva en su vientre y que está a punto de nacer, o la cosa que esos dos engendrarán dentro de poco?

 - ¡No oses llamar “cosa” a mi pequeña amazona! - La voz de Artemisa le llegó en un grito, la diosa parecía enfadada. - Mueve tus cuartos traseros hasta aquí, Quirón. Tengo una tarea que encomendarte...

 - Sí, mi señora. Quirón, fuera. - El centauro volvió a apretar su fíbula y esperó a que sus moléculas se desintegraran en un haz de luz oscura. - ¡Mierda! La he cagado... - Farfulló temiéndose lo peor. La furia de Artemisa caería sobre su cabeza.

 


	29. UN BICHITO EN EL OJO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con cinco años, ir a conocer Londres, seguro que será toda una experiencia, algo que Anton no olvidará jamás en la vida. Hay cosas que se te quedan clavadas para siempre en la memoria, momentos imborrables por los más diversos motivos. A veces se vuelven molestos, zumbando en el recuerdo como un maldito mosquito alrededor de la cabeza.

**UN BICHITO EN EL OJO**

 

                                                                                                        Se movía como un animal enjaulado por todas las instalaciones de la base de observación científica. El pelo lago y revuelto, los rizos enredados, hacía meses que no se peinaba. Llevaba una mirada de perturbado en los ojos aguamarina completamente abiertos, sus pies descalzos sonaban dando palmetazos sobre el frío suelo de cemento. Caminaba furioso, preso de la fiebre causada por el lavaflie, sediento de venganza y de agua.

 - Pavel, ¿no deberías regresar a la cama? - La voz metálica sonó todo lo melosa que podía ser a sus oídos. - Deja que Khan se ocupe del bicho y te llevaré un tazón de sopa a tu habitación.

 - Todas las habitassiones son mi habitassión. - Respondió ignorando a la máquina, apartándola a un lado a su paso mientras apretaba el fáser entre las manos. - Soy el único humano aquí. Y esa horrible cosa con alas no pasará de esta noche.

        El robot Amy cedió ante su voluntad, el hombre estaba en lo cierto. Como único ser humano en la superficie de Rínax era él quien estaba al mando, sus deseos eran órdenes.

        Pavel flotaba en una nube de sangre. Los pensamientos se le iban por derroteros muy extraños. Las manos de Khan aferradas a sus caderas mientras le follaba hasta morir en aquel cuartucho de Aldebarán B; la sonrisa de Jim, con su boca torcida, prometiendo que todo iba a salir bien; el olor a la loción de afeitado de Sulu cuando se despedía de él por las mañanas en el apartamento. Los recuerdos agradables se solapaban con flashes de su estancia en Kronos, cuando estando al servicio de Azetbur, señora de la casa D'Ghor, se perdía por los callejones más oscuros buscando a algún soldado al que chuparle la polla.

 - Te ahogarás con mi serpiente... p'tak... *(maricón)

 - Sí, bueno... tú sólo fóllame la boca...

        Si no pasaba de ahí y el klingon se derramaba, retirándose después algo avergonzado, Pavel acostumbraba a seguir bebiendo y provocando al personal con gestos y movimientos obscenos en la pista de baile de cualquier antro. Hasta que conseguía su objetivo. ¿Cuántas veces se había despertado atado de pies y manos a un poste o a un potro, o una mesa? Una vez tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba colgado del techo boca abajo, la sangre de su espalda le caía goteando por los rizos castaños, como si fuese un pedazo de carne en el matadero. Casi no lo cuenta.

 - Yebat! Blin oshibka! *(joder, maldito bicho) – Gritó al escucharlo zumbar sobre su cabeza.

        Realizó un par de disparos sin acertar, maldijo su suerte y pateó la consola de observación meteorológica sin darse cuenta de que iba descalzo. Como consecuencia se partió el dedo gordo. Los gritos llegaron hasta los sensores del robot Amy que acudió rápidamente en su ayuda.

 - Fractura en la falange del pulgar derecho, Pavel. - De nuevo aquella voz familiar con trasfondo metálico, realizando un escáner y emitiendo su diagnóstico. - ¿Te irás a la cama ahora?

 - Que Khan no pare hasta matar a ese maldito bicho, Amy. - Dejando que la máquina le ayudase cojeó por el pasillo hasta tenderse sobre su litera. - Y tráeme algo de sopa.

        Al deslizarse sobre el suelo, el robot Amy producía un siseo agradable al oído. Cerrando los ojos un momento, Pavel se deleitó en escucharlo alejándose en dirección a la cocina. Pronto tendría su sopa.

       Mirándose el pie con el dedo hinchado se preguntó si debería recolocar el hueso y entablillarlo, luego recordó que no podía dar un solo paso. El botiquín sobre la mesita de estudio con el ordenador, podría servirle. Se concentró y logró que la pequeña portezuela se abriese sola ante sus ojos.

 - Da! Eso es... - Susurró orgulloso de su telequinesia. - Dabai, *(vamos) he estado entrenando un montón... es hora de probar que esta mierda sirve para algo.

        Dijo aquello en voz alta para convencerse a sí mismo de que sería capaz. Frunciendo el ceño centró todo su poder mental en sacar unas vendas, una cinta de esparadrapo y unas tijeras. Hizo flotar los objetos muy despacio, lentamente, hacia sus manos. No era cuestión de clavarse las tijeras. Cuando agarró con los dedos todo aquello se sonrió.

 - ¡Soy Pavel Chekov, el brujo loco y solitario de Rínax! - Gritó tirándose del pulgar hasta enderezarlo con gran dolor. - ¡Aaaaaah!

 - ¿Pavel? - El robot Amy había dejado el tazón de sopa sobre la mesa junto al monitor. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

        Pero no hubo respuesta, el humano se había desmayado.

 

*********

 

                                                                                                         No es que no recordase el nombre, era una de esas cosas de su pasado que permanecería grabada a fuego en su cabeza para siempre, simplemente ocurrió que no reconoció el rostro. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ya no era una niña de nueve años sino una mujer de treinta y cinco, su cara había cambiado. Ahora que la tenía delante no sabía qué decirle, se sentía culpable por la muerte de su padre aunque aquello no hubiera formado parte de sus planes originales.

 - Le di el artefacto, le indiqué cómo utilizarlo. En ningún momento pretendí que se suicidara al detonar la bomba en los archivos. Si lo hizo...

 - Sí. Mi padre lo hizo. Se suicidó. ¿Cómo esperabas que decidiese otra cosa? ¿Creíste que sería capaz de vivir el resto de su vida con la conciencia manchada por la sangre de todos sus compañeros muertos?

 - No le conocía. Debí prever algo así, lo lamento.

 - No nos conocías a ninguno. ¿Por qué le elegiste a él para tu maldita venganza? Solamente porque era el único empleado del archivo Kelvin que tenía una hija moribunda. Me utilizaste, a mí y a mi padre...

 - Lo único que yo quería era liberar a mi tripulación. Mi familia, mis iguales, los sobrehumanos que Alexander Marcus retenía para obligarme a obedecer sus órdenes. Cuando averigüé lo de tu enfermedad, yo...

 - Mi madre acabó siendo adicta al alcohol y a los sedantes. No hace tanto que se le fue la mano una noche y falleció.

 - Al menos pudo verte crecer y convertirte en la preciosa criatura que tengo delante.

          Toda su galantería británica y sus miradas más seductoras no podrían salvarlo de la furia y la ira de aquella mujer. Lucille Harewood, la pequeña a la que curó con su sangre y a cuyo padre utilizó para iniciar su venganza contra Marcus. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación? Muy sencillo: siguiendo una de las brillantes ideas de su marido.

 - Iremos a Londres de vacassiones. Anton debe conosser tu país, moy muzh. *(esposo mío) – Anunció aquello durante el desayuno, como una decisión ya aceptada. - ¿Verdad moy drug? *(amigo mío) – Consultó mirando a Sulu de reojo.

 - Bueno, es una ciudad muy importante y estará bien que Anton la visite pero Pavel... - El japonés había dejado caer su mano sobre el muslo de Khan nada más escuchar la palabra Londres y ahora la apretaba observando la reacción del moreno. - ¿No crees que a lo mejor Khan tiene algo que decir al respecto?

 - Está bien, anata... *(cariño) No pasa nada. - Le dijo mostrando su preciosos hoyuelos. - Viajaremos juntos a la vieja Inglaterra. El niño se lo pasará bien allí, hay muchos lugares interesantes que ver.

 - Supongo que no guardarán recuerdos agradables para ti. - Murmuró frotando la mano contra su pierna en una caricia. - Pasha, ¿por qué se te ha ocurrido algo así?

       El ruso se encogió de hombros y sonrió al ver llegar al pequeño Anton a la cocina.

 - Hola papá, buenos días. - Saludó tendiéndole los bracitos para que le tomase en su regazo.

 - ¿Sabes Anton? - Pavel intentó hacerle cómplice seduciéndolo con la idea. - Papá te enseñará la ssiudad donde nassió estas vacassiones. ¡Te va a encantar!

 - Oh, no esperes demasiado. - Khan le apartó los rizos de la frente y retiró con la yema de su dedo índice una legañita del lacrimal de su hijo. - El clima sigue siendo horrible.

 - ¿Y podremos ir a ver la tumba de los abuelos? - Preguntó inocentemente. Como no le hablaron jamás de los padres de Khan, Anton dio por supuesto que habrían muerto hace tiempo, igual que los de Sulu, cuyas tumbas iban juntos de vez en cuando a visitar.

        Ante aquella pregunta los tres se quedaron sin palabras. De inmediato Sulu miró a Pavel con gesto de recriminarle su fantástica idea para las vacaciones y, al ver cómo su cara se encendía igual que una bombilla, se echó a reír. La voz de Khan sonaba ya serena y firme respondiendo a su hijo.

 - No hay ninguna tumba, Anton. No tienes más abuelos que los que conoces. Papá no nació, fue creado en un laboratorio por unos científicos chiflados hace mucho, mucho tiempo. - Era como contarle un cuento, una historia que nada tenía que ver con él. - No hay nada allí de aquella época que pueda enseñarte pero... te montaré en El Ojo para compensarte.

 - ¿En cuál ojo, papá? - Estiró el brazo para rozar con una caricia de su manita la barbilla de Khan, allí donde se le dibujaba un hoyuelo.

 - [El Ojo de Londres](http://www.viajejet.com/wp-content/viajes/Ojo-de-Londres-desde-North-Bank.jpg), ¿qué otra cosa?. - Mirando la cara de asombro del pequeño supo que no entendía nada y que la curiosidad le quemaba por dentro. Khan soltó una carcajada. - Que sea una sorpresa, no le aclaréis nada y tú no andes preguntando por ahí, Anton. ¿Entendido?

       Sus enormes ojos aguamarina centellearon, iluminando una franca sonrisa en sus labios de fresa. Anton descendió de sus rodillas y salió corriendo al jardín, descalzo como siempre, dando saltitos de alegría al ver llegar a su abuelo Jim.

 - Dedushka! *(abuelo, en ruso) ¿Sabes que los papás me van a llevar a Londres este verano? Conoceré la ciudad donde crearon a mi papá hace muuuuuchos años y él me va a montar en un ojo, no sé lo qué es pero me ha dicho que no lo pregunte.

 - ¿A Londres? ¿Es una buena idea? - Se preguntó en voz alta tomando a su nieto en brazos. - Y te subirán al Ojo ¿eh? Pues prepárate para volar, pequeñajo...

        Jim lo aupó por encima de su cabeza, lanzando al aire sus dieciocho kilos que literalmente volaron por unos segundos. La carcajada de Anton sonó como un cascabel, a su dedushka se le caía la baba con él.

 

                      Dejaron que el pequeño fantaseara con la idea del viaje durante días. ¿Qué pasaría por su extraña cabecita? ¿Cómo sería ese [misterioso Ojo](http://rokambol.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/Lord_of_the_Rings_Two_towers_Ext_2002_1080p_BluRay_QEBS5_AAC51_PS3_MP4-FASM.mp4_snapshot_00.20.03_2013.01.05_03.09.39.png) en su hiperactiva imaginación? Nada más poner el pie en aquella terminal de pasajeros de la ciudad, el niño corrió hasta los enormes ventanales que, a más de doscientos metros de altura, servían de mirador sobre Londres para los recién llegados. Eso sí, si no había niebla, y esa mañana la había.

 - ¿Dónde está ese Ojo, papá? El que lo mira todo en la ciudad... ¿Por qué está todo cubierto con humo?

 - Es niebla, mi vida, no hay ningún fuego. Y no pongas las manos en los cristales, las llevas pringosas del pastel de merengue que te acabas de comer... Anda ven que te limpie.

          De rodillas en el suelo, tratando de sujetar a Anton mientras le pasaba una toallita húmeda por las manos y la cara, el niño tenía churretes por todas partes y no se estaba quieto deseando ver algo más que brumas por la ventana de la terminal, y solos los dos pues Sulu y Pavel habían ido a buscar el equipaje. Así les alcanzó aquella azafata tan sexy y preciosa, con su melena negra flotando sobre los hombros vestidos por el uniforme color azul marino de su compañía. Lo primero que vio fueron sus largas y estilizadas piernas que terminaban en una falda muy corta, lo primero que escuchó fue su voz suave y dulce preguntándole un par de cosas.

 - ¿Es usted Khan Noonien Singh? ¿Es este niño hijo suyo?

 - Sí y... sí. - Respondió levantándose del suelo. - ¿Y usted es? Oh, una azafata. ¿Algún problema con las maletas? Mi marido y nuestro amante habían ido a recogerlas...

 - [Lucille Harewood](http://33.media.tumblr.com/df3464698718595f0c45949755e759b6/tumblr_mtywz7kqWW1sjezpjo2_250.gif).

        Dijo su nombre con cierta furia, clavando en los ojos del sobrehumano una mirada de odio terriblemente directa. Khan no se dio cuenta de que Anton se había soltado de su mano y recorría la línea de ventanas buscando el ojo por todas partes, alejándose poco a poco de allí. Se había quedado petrificado. La mujer que tenía delante parecía a punto de pegarle una bofetada.

 - Señor Singh, me debe usted una conversación.

 - Tú me debes la vida. - Contestó sin pensar, sintiendo la necesidad de [huir](http://33.media.tumblr.com/107f1c8f805baa353e2b73d56d2b75ec/tumblr_mli7wrHqDM1qcga5ro1_500.gif) de allí.

          Ella sonrió con una de esas sonrisas histéricas que parece que se vayan a convertir en llanto. La frase era exacta, sí, le debía la vida a aquel extraño, pero también la muerte de su padre y que le arruinase la existencia teniendo que cargar con una madre alcohólica y débil que terminó por tomar demasiadas pastillas una noche. Aquellas palabras no eran suficiente. Tomándolo del brazo lo arrastró hasta una cafetería allí cerca.

 

                    De lejos parecía una charla normal, civilizada. Pavel se preguntó quién sería la mujer que compartía mesa con su marido delante de un par de tazas de té, Sulu le había dado un codazo al observar a Khan con la azafata. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro levantando las cejas y los hombros.

 - ¿Y el niño? - El japonés no hizo por presentarse, que Anton no se encontrase allí le inquietó.

 - Pues estaba ahí, en la ventana... - Khan sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. - Debe andar rodeando la terminal, asomado a los cristales a ver si ve El Ojo desde aquí.

 - ¿Sólo? ¡Tiene cinco años! ¡Pavel, vamos a buscarle! Tú por la derecha, yo por la izquierda. Si cuando nos reunamos al otro lado del edificio no le hemos encontrado... ¡Yo te mato, Khan! - El ruso ya había echado a correr en la dirección indicada, Sulu se alejaba por la opuesta refunfuñando entre dientes. - Y se queda ahí tan tranquilo con la azafata, ¿tendrá los huevos cuadrados?

 - Daré un aviso por megafonía, ¿cómo se llama tu hijo? - Lucille utilizaba un pequeño comunicador que llevaba prendido a la solapa.

 - Anton Sarek Singh Chekov. - Contestó perdiendo la vista en el infinito.

          Al final Sulu dio con él antes de chocar con Pavel, que no había dejado de correr, en el lado opuesto a la cafetería. Anton se entretenía en arrancar una pegatina de un cristal, ajeno a todo el tránsito de pasajeros por la terminal. Las manos del japonés en sus hombros le sobresaltaron.

 - ¡Anton! - Le gritó provocando que diese un respingo. - ¿Qué te tengo dicho de alejarte de nosotros?

 - Que no debo ir por ahí yo solito... pero papá estaba al lado. - Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había caminado pegado a la fila de ventanas. - ¿Dónde está? No se ve el ojo ése, Sulu. Hay mucha biebla.

 - Niebla, ichiban. *(número uno) - Tomándolo en brazos se sonrió. Pavel llegaba a la carrera. - Está bien, vamos a por papá.

          Se reía a carcajadas, con esa risa ronca y contagiosa que les alegraba tanto el corazón. Venía saltando entre las manos de Pavel y Sulu, levantando los pies y columpiándose colgado de los dos, aquello le encantaba. Anton se soltó para correr a los brazos de su papá, la señora que estaba sentada a su lado hablaba por un aparatito plateado en su chaqueta.

 - Anulen el aviso, el pequeño ha aparecido y se encuentra bien, gracias. - Decía con una voz aterciopelada, en sus labios asomó una sonrisa. - Hola, soy Lucille Harewood. Ustedes deben ser Pavel Chekov e Hikaru Sulu, he oído hablar de ambos.

 - ¿Amiga tuya? - Sulu le tiró del pelo a Khan, aún estaba molesto por haber dejado que Anton se perdiera.

 - No lo sé. Pregúntale a ella. - Respondió sin mirarle a los ojos, intentando quitar un papel que Anton traía pegado a las uñas. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo por ahí, hijo?

        Pavel le tendió la mano a la azafata y le mostró su dulce sonrisa al saludarla. Ella simplemente no sabía qué decir, parecía incómoda, como si sujetase dentro de su pecho una bomba a punto de estallar.

 - Anata... *(cariño) Lleva a Anton al baño para que se lave las manos y haga pipí. Seguro que después del viaje tiene ganas.

 - Ya, claro... - Sulu pilló la indirecta, el lenguaje de miradas entre Khan y la desconocida le dio a entender que debían conversar a solas. - Vamos Pasha, acompáñanos.

 - De acuerdo, yo también tengo pis. - Consintió aunque la situación le pareció bastante extraña. - Lucille... me suena el nombre pero no sé de qué. - Murmuró siguiendo a Sulu.

 - Echa memoria, Pavel. - El japonés dejó que su pequeña rosa blanca se adelantara unos pasos camino de los aseos. - ¿No te acuerdas? Jim nos habló de ella, la conoció cuando era una niña.

 - Yebat! *(joder) – De pronto lo recordó. - Esa mujer es la hija de Thomas Harewood, el hombre que hisso volar por los aires el edifissio de archivos Kelvin Memorial.

 - Supongo que ella y Khan tienen mucho de qué hablar. - Sulu tuvo que empujar a Pavel para que cruzase la puerta del cuarto de baño, se había quedado helado. - Es mejor dejarlos a solas un rato.

 - Igual no fue una buena idea venir a Londres... - Murmuró permitiendo que el japonés cerrase a su espalda echando el seguro. Anton ya se había bajado los pantalones.

 - Tengo popis. - Anunció el chiquitín sin más.

 

                      Sin pensar estiró su mano hasta tomar la de ella por encima de la mesa, mirándola a los ojos con ternura, una lágrima asomaba entre el azul hielo amenazando con mojar la mejilla a su paso. Lucille le sonrió.

 - Supongo que es cierto, has cambiado. - Se soltó de su mano, el contacto le daba escalofríos. - He oído cosas. Lo de tu amnistía no me sorprendió después de saber lo que hiciste al donar tu sangre para la elaboración de sueros curativos. Muchos niños se han salvado de morir, al igual que yo. ¿Sabes que siendo aún una niña mi madre [me presentó](http://trekcore.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/stid-ds8.jpg) a James Kirk?

 - No, no lo sabía. - Retiró la mano bajo la mesa, cogiéndose la otra sobre el regazo. Necesitaba darse consuelo a sí mismo, se sentía muy inseguro ante la mirada de aquella mujer. Podría juzgarle un centenar de veces y el veredicto siempre sería el mismo: culpable.

 - Fue muy raro. Le di la mano y sentí... no sé, como si tuviese algo en común con aquel tipo rubio desconocido, creo que es tu sangre lo que noté en él... - Lucille bajó la mirada, el azul pálido de Khan le hacía estremecerse. - Tu sangre también le salvó. ¿Es cierto que el doctor Alexander Freeman, el esposo de su sobrino Peter, pasó por la misma experiencia? ¿Revivió gracias a ti?

        Se limitó a asentir. No era algo de lo que estuviera especialmente orgulloso, el poder curativo de su sangre no era mérito suyo sino de los científicos que le crearon. ¿A dónde quería ir a parar su juez y verdugo? Vamos, ¿por qué no dictaba sentencia y le golpeaba de una vez?

 - Dame una torta. - Le pidió en un susurro sin mirarla siquiera a la cara. - Lucille... pégame. Golpea con todas tus fuerzas.

 - Levanta... - Dijo poniéndose ella misma en pie.

        El sobrehumano obedeció colocándose frente a aquella mujer menuda y bonita, esperando recibir su castigo con impaciencia. Los ojos clavados en sus propios zapatos.

 - ¿Tienes la culpa de la muerte de mi padre? - Preguntó de manera retórica, con un tono de voz neutro que hacía la frase más inquietante si cabe. - ¿Salvaste mi vida? ¿Echaste a perder la de mi madre? Si en lugar de papá hubiese muerto yo creo que mamá habría terminado exactamente igual, alcoholizada y con una sobredosis de barbitúricos. Y fue mi padre quien decidió estallar la bomba del modo en que lo hizo, todo por no enfrentarse a la verdad: el atentado que perpetró matando a cuarenta y dos personas incluyéndole a él. No, señor Singh, no creo que tengas la culpa de nada.

 - No es cierto. Si no me hubiese cruzado con tu padre, seguiría vivo. - Reconoció levantando la vista, Lucille le miraba con expresión calmada. - Vamos, pégame. Al menos una buena bofetada sí que me merezco.

        Fue a hacerlo, tenía ganas. Había imaginado alguna que otra vez la escena desde que se enteró que Khan era un miembro reconocido y destacado de la Flota Estelar. Cruzarse con él por una calle de Londres, quitarse los zapatos y golpearle con los tacones en la cabeza hasta hacerle un buen agujero sangrante, dejarle tirado y huir del lugar a toda prisa, acabar de una vez con toda la rabia y el dolor que sentía por cómo aquel humano genéticamente modificado, con más de trescientos años de edad, había cambiado su destino. Levantó la mano apuntando a su cara y advirtió que él cerraba los ojos, cayendo unas lágrimas transparentes y brillantes que se deslizaron en silencio por sus mejillas al hacerlo.

 - Gracias por salvar mi vida y la de tantas otras personas, señor Singh. - Susurró secando, en una caricia de su mano abierta, aquellas lágrimas que la habían conmovido.

        Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose el uno a la otra sin decir nada, sin pensar en nada, simplemente sintiendo que la ira, la furia, la culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento se esfumaban dando paso a una paz de espíritu compartida. Hasta que algo les hizo salir de aquella especie de pausa en el eterno trascurrir del tiempo.

 - Ve a dessirle hola a la amiga de papá. - La voz de Pavel había sonado a su espalda.

        Lucille sonrió agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño. Viendo su preciosa carita de ángel, tan parecida a la de su padre, el señor Chekov, y la mirada amable del famoso piloto, el señor Sulu, la mujer se conmovió aún más.

 - Hola pequeño Anton. Sí, soy una vieja amiga de tu papá. - Se presentó dejando que el niño le diese un breve abrazo y un besito encantador en el pómulo. - Tienes un hijo muy guapo.

 - Gracias. - Khan suspiró, al final no habría bofetada. - Si puedo hacer algo por ti, lo que sea, te debo...

 - Estamos en paz. - Le interrumpió sellándole los labios con un beso cerrado, corto, con el que perdonó el daño infligido. - Eres un hombre nuevo, señor Singh, uno muy afortunado.

          Sin más, se despidió con una sonrisa y una inclinación de su cabeza. Dándoles la espalda echó a andar camino de las oficinas de la empresa, dedicada al teletransporte de pasajeros, para la que trabajaba. Se fue dejando a Pavel con la tranquilidad de haberla visto perdonar a su esposo, a Anton con las ganas de preguntarle por el dichoso Ojo que no sabía qué era ni dónde estaba, a Sulu con la preocupación por el estado de ánimo de su preciosa violeta y a Khan con la sensación de no haber recibido un merecido castigo por sus viejos pecados.

 - ¿Estás bien, violeta mía? - Le abrazó posando los dedos en su nuca, sosteniendo la cabeza de su amante sobre el hombro.

 - Te ha perdonado, eso es bueno. - Susurró Pavel cogiendo a Anton de la mano, el niño había intentado seguir a la azafata.

 - A veces me cuesta verme como lo hacen los demás. - Murmuró el moreno pasando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sulu. - Como me veis vosotros...

 - Eres esposo y padre y amante... eres amigo, compañero y miembro de la Flota. ¿Qué es eso de que no te ves como eres? ¡Mírate bien, Khan! - El japonés le giró hasta tenerlo de espaldas, situándolo frente a un ventanal que reflejaba su imagen en el cristal. - Cuando tengas dudas sólo mira esa cara, a ese hombre en el que te has convertido.

 - Eso haré, anata... *(cariño) – Sonrió viendo asomar los ojos rasgados del jardinero por encima su hombro.

 - Papá... ¿cuándo me vas a llevar al Ojo? - Con voz cantarina y tirando de la mano de Pavel se acercaba a él esperando una respuesta.

 - Ahora mismo, cielo. - Rió tomándolo en brazos. - ¿Has hecho pipí?

 - Y popis... - Asentía con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

 - ¿Y te has lavado las manos? - Ante las cejas levantadas del niño, se carcajeó.

 - Pavel, te dejé con él mientras iba a pagar los tés al camarero. - Sulu le dio un ligero pescozón al ruso. - ¿Tú tampoco te las has lavado?

        La risa y las prisas por salir de la terminal de pasajeros y pisar de una vez las calles de Londres, se apoderaron de ambos Chekov. Corrían delante de ellos dejándoles a los dos la tarea de cargar con las maletas, Sulu tiraba de un par mientras Khan llevaba el resto con su fuerza sobrehumana. Sí, Lucille tenía razón. Había cambiando, era un hombre nuevo y, como ella dijo, uno muy afortunado.

 

*********

 

                                                                                                      Convertir el sexo en algo humillante, un castigo, no era algo que Sulu hubiera pensado posible jamás, no con su preciosa rosa blanca pero Pavel insistió tanto... tantas veces... con aquella voz ronca y suave al mismo tiempo, con aquella mirada de súplica en los ojos aguamarina que no podía resistir... que el piloto se vio envuelto en la situación sin apenas darse cuenta, haciendo lo que su amante le pedía, manejando el asunto como mejor podía.

 - Dabai... *(vamos) Assótame las nalgas, así... - Soportó sin gemir la palmada en su trasero, notó falta de ganas y solicitó más ímpetu. - Ah, moy drug... *(amigo mío) ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar? ¡Pega más fuerte, hombre!

 - ¡No quiero hacerte daño! - Arguyó enojado. - ¿Puedo desatarte ya?

 - Niet! Pazhalsta, *(no, por favor) Sulu... Pégame, assótame, fóllame duro...

        No quería reconocerlo pero al final se estaba poniendo cachondo con todo aquello. El japonés cedió cuando Pavel le pidió que le amarrase las muñecas a la viga del techo en el sótano, que le desnudase con brusquedad arrancando sus ropas, que le tirase del pelo y le empujara hasta hacerlo balancearse allí colgado con los pies descalzos rozando el suelo. Sulu consintió por lo que le había dicho.

 - Si alguien tiene derecho a hasserme esto, eres tú, moy drug *(amigo mío) y nadie más. - Susurraba a su oído haciendo que el vello en su nuca se erizara al roce de su cálido aliento. - Buscaba esto en Kronos como pago a mis faltas pero era a ti a quien imaginaba hassiéndome estas cosas y no a los klingons, a ti, Hikaru. Porque te hisse tanto... tanto daño...

        Cuando le tuvo atado a la travesera, desnudo e indefenso, no supo qué hacer primero. Le agarró del pelo y tiró hasta obligarlo a mirarle a la cara.

 - ¿Sabes que a veces te oía masturbarte en tu habitación? - Le dijo sorprendido al escuchar sus propias palabras, aquello le salía de lo más profundo de su estómago, donde lo había empujado hasta dejarlo olvidado años atrás. - Me quedaba apoyado en la pared del salón, oyéndote gemir más y más fuerte hasta que al final susurrabas algo en ruso cuando te corrías...

 - ¿Y qué hassías tú? ¿Te tocabas también? - Quiso saber desafiándolo con la mirada.

 - ¡Basta! ¡Es enfermizo! - Protestó yendo a deshacer los nudos en sus muñecas.

 - Niet... *(no) No me sueltes, Hikaru... ¡Tómame así, fóllame como un salvaje! Lo nessesito... y creo que tú también.

 - ¿Por qué me haces esto? - Tiró más fuerte de los rizos castaños atrapados entre los dedos. - Has esperado a que Khan realice su primera misión como inspector de inteligencia fuera del cuadrante para esto... ¡Seguro que no te atreverías a hablarme así delante de él! Kronos... ¿qué buscabas tú allí? ¡Tortura! ¡Sadismo! No me pidas eso, Pasha... yo... no puedo dártelo.

 - ¿Te corrías oyendo cómo yo me masturbaba? ¿Sabiendo que salía por ahí y me juntaba con prostitutos, que follaba con cualquiera menos contigo? - Intentó cabrearlo, hacer que escupiera la rabia que tenía dentro acumulada.

      Sulu le cruzó la cara con una fuerte bofetada. Luego le tiró del pelo otra vez hasta controlar la boca y morderla con la suya, en un beso lleno de ira y frustración. Las espinas de su rosa tan certeras como de costumbre, clavadas de nuevo en su tierno corazón.

 - Si es eso lo que quieres, lo tendrás. - Quitándose el cinturón de los pantalones se situó detrás de Pavel. Enrolló el extremo de la hebilla en su mano y dejó caer, sobre la pálida piel de la espalda desnuda, un latigazo de su correa de cuero. El chasquido le asustó. - Chikushoo! *(oh mierda) – Exclamó.

 - Otra vess... assótame más fuerte, Hikaru. He sido tan malo contigo... me lo meressco... - Susurraba con la voz quebradiza a punto de romperse, una erección empezaba a hacerse evidente entre sus piernas.

      Percatándose de aquella alzada, Sulu sintió que algo se movía dentro de sus pantalones. Se desabrochó un par de botones de la bragueta dejando salir su duro miembro que, sin esfuerzo, asomó la calva cabeza. Se colocó detrás de su amada rosa y forzó su abertura hasta colarse dentro. Los gritos de Pavel no le detuvieron. Empujó con rabia una y otra vez, hundiéndose más y más en su amante, haciéndole gemir con el dolor y la furia que estaba desahogando sobre él.

 - ¿Así? ¿Te gusta esto, Pasha? Que te trate como un animal, que te haga daño... - Le recriminaba sujetándolo por las caderas y aumentando la fuerza y el ritmo de sus embates, haciendo que el ruso se balanceara sujeto a las cuerdas que le ataban a la viga del techo. - Sí... debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo. Entrar a tu habitación mientras te masturbabas y atarte a la cama, echarme sobre ti y follarte sin miramientos...

 - Y sin remordimientos, Sulu. Sin rencor... - Gimió entre jadeos, la fuerza y el ímpetu de su amado jardinero le estaban volviendo loco de placer. Sentía cada empujón en su interior, ligado a fibras sensibles que se movían por todas las células de su ser, anunciando una eyaculación descontrolada y cada vez más próxima. - Aaaaah yebat! *(joder)

 - ¡No se te ocurra correrte todavía, cabrón! - Le gritó con voz ronca, estremeciéndose al oír salir aquellas palabras de lo más hondo de su garganta.

        Le abandonó igual de brusco que como había entrado: de golpe, sin avisar. Pavel osciló como un péndulo colgado en mitad del sótano. Su sombra alargada, era ya por la tarde, se estiraba y se encogía sobre el suelo.

 - ¡Pégame otra vess, Sulu! - Le pedía, o más bien se lo estaba exigiendo.

 - Haré lo que quiera... te tengo a mi disposición. - Respondió con prepotencia, golpeándole el pecho con el puño mientras hablaba, dejando el tórax sonrosado tras el choque con sus nudillos.

        Tiró de los nudos para aflojarlos un poco, dando más soga a la viga y haciendo que Pavel pudiera apoyar las plantas de los pies. Luego le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y le obligó a agacharse, quedando doblado por la cintura con los brazos estirados hacia arriba tras la espalda, hasta que violó su boca arrimando el vello púbico y la bragueta del pantalón abierta a su cara. Se escuchó un lamento ahogado, Pavel apenas podía respirar. Sulu se daba perfecta cuenta, aun así continuó entrando y saliendo de entre sus labios con violentos movimientos de su pelvis.

 - Okama! *(puto) ¿Te hacían esto los klingon, Pasha? - Al decirlo, una imagen de su rosa, vejada y forzada por los bárbaros guerreros de Kronos, le vino a la cabeza dejándolo paralizado. - Gomennasai! *(perdón) – Se disculpó de inmediato.

 - Izviní... *(perdón) – Susurró levantándose hasta quedar en pie, con los brazos aún atados a la viga pero con la suficiente cuerda como para enlazarlos tras el cuello de su amante. - Ya tebya lyublyu, Sulu. *(te quiero)

 - Y yo a ti, Pasha. Amor mío... mi vida... - Susurraba las palabras entre beso y beso, ya no había ira ni frustración, ni mucho menos rabia alguna, sólo un profundo amor eterno entre los dos.

        Le sujetó las caderas y lo aupó del suelo introduciéndose entre sus piernas, dejando que los muslos le apretasen la cintura y los gemelos rozaran las nalgas que apretó para hundirse de nuevo en él.

 - Da... moy drug... Aaaaah! *(sí, amigo mío) – Gimió con gusto notándolo otra vez allí dentro, dándole placer con su dulzura acostumbraba.

 - Córrete conmigo, mi preciosa rosa blanca... - Musitó sosteniendo su peso al tiempo que balanceaba la pelvis, sintiendo las manos de Pavel aferrándose a sus hombros, viendo cómo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos entornados por la lujuria. - Córrete conmigo...

      No podía ver nada, la luz que entraba por la ventana pegada al techo le cegaba. Sulu se había convertido en una sombra que le atenazaba, que le penetraba y le aguijoneaba con su lanza dándole más y más placer, una auténtica locura.

 - Ya... ya... - Se acercaba el orgasmo, de nuevo la sensación de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. - Aaah Hikaruuuu... - Gritó estallando en un río incontrolado, una fuente que se derramó entre los dos empapando sus vientres, una explosión blanca y brillante que les dejó sumidos en la oscuridad.

 - Te amo... mi rosa... Pasha... corazón mío... - Jadeaba sintiéndolo pegado a su piel, abandonado a la falta de aliento y de fuerzas entre sus brazos.

        Se las arregló para soltarle las ligaduras sin dejar de tenerle enroscado a su cuerpo, cayendo ambos al frío suelo cuando hubo terminado. Tendidos, en silencio, recuperaban la respiración. El motor de un coche se escuchó fuera, por la ventana del sótano les llegaron unas voces.

 - Parece que no hay nadie en casa, Antosha. *(diminutivo de Anton) - Era Jim, había ido a recoger a su nieto a la escuela infantil. - ¿Quieres cenar con los abuelos?

 - Da, dedushka. *(sí, abuelo) Pero aún no tengo hambre, es temprano. ¿Puedo jugar con las cosas de mami mientras tanto? - Preguntó alejándose de la casa, su voz se hacía más débil a cada paso.

 - Pues claro que puedes, cariño. - Susurró poniéndose en cuclillas junto a la estrecha y baja ventana que daba al sótano. Echando un vistazo sonrió con su boca retorcida. - Tu papa y Sulu irán luego a por ti, creo que necesitan estar un rato más a solas. - Murmuró poniéndose en pie y siguiendo los pequeños pasos irregulares de su nieto a través del jardín.

 - Chikushoo! *(oh mierda) Nos ha visto... - Se lamentó Sulu.

 - ¿Y qué? Tú y yo también le hemos visto así, ¿no? - Rió Pavel abrazándolo aún más fuerte, rodeando su cintura con las piernas. - Estaba justo debajo de Spock cuando aparessió en el puente del Enterprise.

 - No miré. Cuando giré la cabeza, Bones ya les había tapado con la manta. - El japonés volvió a lamentarse, no le hacía gracia que Jim les hubiera pillado en semejantes circunstancias. - ¡Por favor! - Exclamó observando las muñecas de Pavel. - ¿Cómo vamos a taparte estas marcas?

        Las cuerdas habían hecho estragos allí, unas pulseras de piel irritada y quemada por el roce saltaban a la vista al final de ambas manos del ruso.

 - Me pondré manga larga, no pasa nada... - Murmuró besando a Sulu en los labios, lamiendo la punta de su lengua en el interior de la boca.

 - Ahora que lo pienso... - Sulu hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de rodillas y luego en pie. - Más de una vez he visto a Jim con jersey de manga larga en pleno verano. ¿Crees que trataba de ocultar algo?

 - No lo creo, lo sé... - Estirando el brazo esperó a que Sulu le ayudase a levantarse. - He visto sus esposas, dejan marcas peores que éstas... ¿no lo sabías?

 - ¡Esposas! ¿Se las ponen a Jim? Mmm... - Entornó los ojos imaginando la escena, su almirante maniatado al cabecero de la cama y a Spock y a Bones jugando con él, siendo algo crueles como él mismo había sido con Pavel. Un escalofrío de disgusto le recorrió la espalda. - Aj, no...

        Pavel se echó a reír, se sujetaba el vientre mientras soltaba una buena carcajada que, sin querer, acabó mal disimulando un gas que su esfinter trasero expulsó sin avisar. Se quedó mudo, petrificado. Odiaba que esas cosas le pasaran solamente a él. Ahora era Sulu quien reía a carcajadas.

 - Eso... ríete. - Refunfuñó dando media vuelta y buscando sus pantalones para vestirse. - Tu pajarito, el que te asoma por la bragueta, fue el que metió ese aire ahí dentro así que ya puedes parar.

 - Y se lo ha pasado de miedo haciéndolo... - Añadió Sulu medio en broma medio en serio. - ¡Mira que cara de felicidad tiene!

        Pavel se giró para echarle un vistazo rápido a la entrepierna del japonés, riendo de nuevo sin vergüenza alguna.

 - Podemos repetir si te ha gustado. - Le susurró acercándose a su oído, provocando que de nuevo se le erizase el vello de la nuca y toda su maldita piel. - Yo he disfrutado, Hikaru... mucho.

 - ¡Déjate de tonterías y ve a ponerte ese jersey de invierno! No quiero que Khan vea... ¡Jim! Que Jim te vea las marcas. - Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de su lapsus. ¿Qué le contarían a Khan a su regreso? Esperaba que no volviese antes de una semana, con suerte las señales en las muñecas de Pavel ya se habrían esfumado, de lo contrario tendría que darle explicaciones. - Voy a por el niño, luego haré la cena y tú deshazte de esa cuerda y limpia todo esto. Oh, y ni una palabra a nadie, Pavel. Esto queda entre tú y yo.

 - Sí Sulu, como digas. - Asintió dispuesto a obedecer mientras terminaba de ponerse la ropa.

          Cumplir las órdenes de su amado capitán, su jardinero fiel, el mejor de los pilotos y el mejor de los amantes, le despertaba una sensación placentera en su interior. Miró al suelo y vio unas gotas de semen, debajo del punto en el travesaño donde Sulu le había tenido colgado. La piel se le erizó al recordarlo, le había encantado sentirse atado e indefenso, balancearse al ritmo de las poderosas embestidas de su amo... _Mi amo_... pensó para sí con una pícara sonrisa. ¿Dominar o ser dominado? Como diría Jim, esa no es la cuestión sino pasar un buen rato.

 

             “Como digas, Sulu.” Escuchaba su voz ronca en su cabeza mientras subía las escaleras hasta el salón. Detrás quedaba Pavel obedeciendo sus órdenes una vez más.

          Generalmente el ruso vivía en su propio mundo, con la cabeza llena de complicadas ecuaciones, fórmulas físicas y matemáticas, diseños futuristas e innovadores... casi nunca escuchaba lo que le decía. “ _Deja la ropa sucia en el cesto, no tirada en el suelo._ ” “ _No pongas la toalla mojada sobre la cama, Pasha y recoge los pelos que dejas en la ducha_ .” “ _No salgas descalzo a la calle._ ” “ _¡No hagas volar a Anton con tu telequinesia!_ ” Aquello le desesperaba de verdad, pues sabía bien que la más mínima distracción y su pequeña rosa podía terminar hecha fosfatina sin querer por el loco de su padre.

          No, nunca le escuchaba. Sin embargo a veces le hacía caso. Doblaba la ropa y la colocaba en su lugar, se quitaba las botas antes de tumbarse en el sofá o en la cama, lo mismo que se las ponía para salir a la calle dando ejemplo al rebelde de su hijo. En contadas ocasiones Pavel se mostraba sumiso y él sentía un extraño placer cuando eso ocurría, gozaba dándole órdenes que cumplir igual que había gozado abusando de él hacía unos minutos. Forzó sus dos orificios y le gustó sentirse al mando, sabía que Pavel hablaba en serio: él también había disfrutado. _Sí, Pasha..._ se dijo en silencio camino ya de la casa de Jim, _repetiremos esto otro día._

 

*********

 

                                                                                               No recordaba un día más feliz, un momento así sería inolvidable. Cuando su padre le llevó junto al río Thames y le mostró, por fin, El Ojo de Londres, Anton casi se hace pis encima al descubrir que no era otra cosa que una enorme noria situada a su orilla. Entonces su papá le miró con una bonita sonrisa y le dijo que subirían allí los cuatro, en una de sus cabinas, a admirar la ciudad desde lo alto. Su dedushka tenía razón y él estaba listo para volar por el cielo junto a sus tres papás. Se quedó abrazado a las rodillas de Khan, escondido entre Sulu y Pavel, desesperado por que el técnico pusiera el aparato en marcha y la gran cabina de unos ocho metros de largo iniciara el vuelo de una vez.

 - ¿Cuándo empieza, Sulu? ¿Qué falta, papa? ¿Tiene que llenarse de gente toda la cabina? ¿Todas las cabinas del Ojo? ¡Papá... papá! ¿Papá? - Tiraba de sus manos y de los pantalones de Pavel y Sulu, exigiendo una respuesta y gritando más al saberse ignorado. - ¡Papáaaaaaa!

 - ¿Oís algo así como un ssumbidito molesto? - Bromeó Pavel moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, como si estuviera buscando un mosquito a su alrededor. - ¿No será moy malen'kaya oshibka? *(mi bichito)

 - ¡No soy un bicho! - Protestó Anton cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, igual que un pequeño Pavel enojado.

      Khan se agachó para mirarlo a los ojos. Levantando una ceja y arrugando la nariz consiguió arrancar en el niño una sonrisa.

 - Sí que lo eres... Eres el bichito de tu “papa”. ¡Aúpa! - Le dijo levantándolo en brazos, Anton se le abrazó al cuello. - Y la boquita cerrada o te aplastará confundiéndote con un lavaflie. Y luego Sulu tendrá que atarle para castigarle, y azotarlo en la espalda y tirarle del pelo y...

 - Mentira, soy su bichito, moy papa *(mi padre) no me va a aplastar. Y Sulu nunca le haría eso que dices... - Le rebatió el niño entre risas.

 - Pavel... - Sulu le miraba de reojo, acercándose a su oído para susurrar. - ¿Le has contado algo a Khan acerca de...?

 - ¡Se mueve! - Chilló Anton emocionado. La noria se estaba poniendo en marcha. - Yeppa yeppa yeeeep! - Exclamó como había oído hacer a su “papa” cuando algo le salía bien en su taller del sótano.

          El Ojo de Londres había iniciado su vuelo, su pequeño corazón latía tan deprisa que creyó, por un momento, que se le iba a salir del pecho. No podía dejar de reír. Se abrazó aún más fuerte al cuello de su padre y hundió la nariz allí para decirle en secreto lo mucho que le quería. Pavel y Sulu no lo escucharon, ocupados en discutir unos pasos más atrás y en voz muy baja, lo que significa exactamente la expresión “esto queda entre tú y yo”. Solamente Khan pudo oírlo. Aquellas palabras, “te quiero papá”, eran lo más hermoso que había oído en su vida. Sí, una fórmula mágica que, cual “abracadabra”, hacía desaparecer todo lo horrible y feo del mundo, todo lo malo y oscuro de su pasado, convirtiendo el dolor y la ira en alegría y felicidad.

 - Y yo a ti, hijo mío. - Respondió en un grave susurro. - Te quiero y siempre te voy a querer.

 


	30. EL TRIBBLE TRAVIESO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un desesperado doctor McCoy los utilizó en sus experimentos médicos, realizando pruebas con la extraña sangre de Khan, el humano genéticamente modificado hacía más de trescientos años con el que tuvieron la suerte o la desgracia de toparse. Así se dio cuenta de que había una posibilidad de recuperar a su mejor amigo, el capitán James Kirk, de entre los muertos. ¿No son encantadores estos bichitos? Suaves y peludos, sin cara, sin dientes que puedan morder, y con ese ronroneo hipnótico que emiten cuando se sienten bien. El sonido de un tribble feliz ejerce, como bien dijo Spock, un efecto tranquilizador sobre el sistema nervioso humano... al que él mismo declaraba ser inmune. ¡Ja... ja!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ver links en el título, ilustran el sumario.

**EL[TRIBBLE ](http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/database/tribbles/tribble-stid.jpg)[TRAVIESO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gA_N32DwMI)**

 

                                                                                                        Las tres ceremonias más importantes en la vida de Anton fueron, sin duda alguna, su Vimeilaya, *(iniciación) cuando con siete años su sa'mekh'al *(abuelo) le descubrió lo que significa ser un vulcano; el koon'ul, *(compromiso) que inesperadamente coincidió con su primer Pon farr; y el momento en que se convirtió en el r'uustai de Jadzia que, también de manera anómala, ocurrió el mismo día en que el klingon superaba su MajQa *(prueba de madurez) en el monte No'Mat.

          No es de extrañar que cuando se casó con su hermano guerrero y t'hy'la, decidieran hacerlo a la manera humana pues se trataba de una simple formalidad: hacía tiempo que ambos ya se consideraban casados, tanto por la cultura klingon como por la vulcana. Demora, como capitana de la USS Reliant, tuvo el honor de unirlos en matrimonio y, gracias a la mejorada teletransportación transcurvatura, pudieron hacerlo en presencia de su extensa y querida familia a pesar de encontrarse a cientos de parseks de distancia del cuadrante Alfa, donde el planeta Tierra seguía girando como siempre en torno al Sol.

 - Ah dedushka! *(abuelo) ¡No llores, me matas! - Le regañó el novio durante la ceremonia al escuchar a su espalda una buena sonada de sus narices. - Esto es un puro trámite, nada más. Todos sabéis ya que este klingon cabezota y yo estamos juntos hace veinte años, desde que éramos unos críos... ¡Ahora hasta tenemos uno! - Añadió guiñando un ojo a su chiquitín.

 - Y entonsses ¿por qué la boda, moy syn? *(hijo mío) – Preguntó Pavel sorbiéndose la nariz al tiempo que Khan le propinaba un codazo y Sulu ponía los ojos en blanco.

 - Por si uno de los dos muere. - Respondió Anton con total tranquilidad, todos los presentes en la gigantesca cubierta B de la Reliant se quedaron en silencio. - ¿Qué? - Protestó ante las perplejas miradas de sus parientes y amigos. - Casarnos es lo más lógico. Realizar labores de exploración científica no es ningún paseo en estos tiempos, si alguno de los dos cae frente a los cabeza de cuchara será mejor que el otro posea la custodia legal de Klasha sin tener que presentar pruebas de paternidad que pudieran llamar la atención sobre ya sabéis qué peliagudo asunto... Se supone que Klasha es adoptado, ¿no?

 - ¡Yo no soy adoptado! - Chilló el pequeño de casi tres años revolviéndose entre los brazos de su abuelo Klaa que intentaba taparle la boca. - Estuve en tu barriguita, mami...

 - No me llames así delante de todo el mundo y tú, capitana Sulu... ¿quieres acabar de una vez? - Empezaba a sentirse incómodo, algunas risas se escucharon al fondo de la sala de ceremonias. - Hay banquete... ¡Ésa sí es una buena razón! ¿Os parece mejor?

 - Menos lúgubre sí que es. - Comentó Spock por lo bajo.

 - ¿Crees que hemos venido hasta aquí sólo por la tarta? - Gritó Bones sentado a su lado. - ¡Menudo fraude! ¿En qué traje te has dejado el romanticismo, Anton?

 - Ah, Bones, por favor... - Amy le puso la mano sobre el hombro impidiendo que se levantara. - ¿Mi hijo el lógico dejando asomar una pizca de romanticismo? ¿De cuándo a dónde? - Añadió con todo su sarcasmo.

 - Siempre igual, tratando de fingir que es un frío vulcano sin emociones para hacerse el interesante. - El viejo doctor refunfuñó como solía hacer, elevando el tono y apuntándole con el dedo. - ¡Deja ya de intentar impresionar a todo el mundo! ¡Eres un Kirk, Chekov!

 - ¡Y tú un bocazas, Bonssy! - Jim le soltó uno de sus propios capirotazos. - Dame otro pañuelo y cállate ya.

 - Yo os declaro unidos en matrimonio. - Remató Demora con una amplia sonrisa antes de que la sala estallara en un barullo de gritos, protestas y sonoras carcajadas.

 - Creo que debes darle un beso a Anton, hijo mío. - Murmuró Klaa, su nieto batía palmas entre sus brazos con sus manos regordetas. - Es la costumbre.

 - Dabai papá! *(vamos) ¡Dale un beso a mami! - Le animó su hijo sin dejar de aplaudir mientras su padre obedecía. - ¡Mis papás se han casado! ¿A que no soy adoptado, abuelo?

 - No, no lo eres pero tienes que guardar eso en secreto. Ya lo sabes. - Klaa lo mecía en su regazo mientras le hablaba con voz muy suave. - Nadie, salvo la familia, tiene por qué saber cómo viniste al mundo.

          El pequeño Klasha echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Aquellas personas que le rodeaban eran su familia: estaban los Scott, aunque ya sin el abuelo Scotty, el anciano ingeniero que hacía un par de años que se había ido al cielo según le había contado la abuela Nyota, que estaba, como todos le decían, tan guapa como siempre, sentada entre los tíos Bean y Tuvok, junto a la tía Johari, la esposa del tío Cayden, que también se sentaba allí con ellos y que llevaba a un pequeño Scott en su barriga, el tío Sam, que es médico, se lo había dicho; luego estaban “toooodos” los Kirk... Los tíos Peter y Alex, el tío Sam, la tía Freya y su marido el tío Otto, el tío Jabin y el tío David, la abuelita Carol y el abuelo St. John... además de su dedushka Pavel y sus abuelos Khan y Sulu, el papá de Demora, que, seguramente, era la capitana más bonita de toda la Flota Estelar y que acababa de casar a sus padres. Y sus otros abuelos, los D'Mogh, Bazthum y Klaa, y su tía Kalesh, la hermana de su padre, que vino acompañada de un muchacho klingon muy calladito del que solamente sabía que se llamaba Worf, y la abuela Amy, con su mujer, la abuela Ne'mah, sentadas junto a los bisabuelos Jim, Bones y Spock.

          Sí, una gran y extensa familia. En cuanto a los demás todos eran miembros de la tripulación del Reliant, su hogar, o viejos amigos de la familia como la doctora Suzanne Woolcott y su marido, el doctor Oetker, los papás de su tío Otto, el biólogo marino esposo de la tía Freya; o como el viejo señor Riley, otro ingeniero como su tío Pavel al que no conocía muy bien aunque escuchó como todo el mundo le prohibía cantar en la boda mientras se reían con él por algo que llamaban “los viejos tiempos”; o como el capitán Quiroly, que había venido de la USS Farragut-B y en ese momento corría hacia la pared opuesta a la tribuna de Demora para poner en marcha el sistema de megafonía.

 - La costumbre humana es bailar... - Klaa le entregó el pequeño a Khan, de pie a su lado, para dar un paso y tomar a Anton de la cintura, - ...con el padre del novio.

 - Klaa... por favor... Esto se hace después de comer, no antes... - Era tarde, el vals “[Sobre las Olas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F28tgh7O8M8)”, compuesto por el compatriota del capitán Edward Quiroly, había empezado a sonar y el klingon le guió en dar los primeros pasos. - Oh, está bien... Un vals mexicano. ¡Oye! ¡Eres bueno con esto! - Rió dejándose llevar por su fornido suegro.

 - Creo Klaa se ha confundido, es el padre de la novia y, con la novia, el que acostumbra a abrir el baile, como hice yo en HarOs durante su boda con Ne'mah. - Murmuró Spock. - Y por su puesto debe ser después de los postres. Tengo hambre.

 - Bueno, aquí no hay ninguna novia, mi vida, y yo también estoy hambriento. Aún si hubiese tomado a Jadzia en lugar de a Anton... - Bones acariciaba la cabeza de su amante apoyada en su hombro. El rubio, ahora todo canas, no había parado de llorar.

 -  _Digas lo que digas, Spock, ha sido una boda preciosa._ \- Pensó Jim para sus dos t'hy'la. - _Me alegra que hayamos llegado vivos los tres para verla, después de tanto tiempo esperando..._ \- Rió, su nieto Anton había sido duro de cazar. - ¡Veinte años! - Exclamó entre carcajadas.

          Al final Klasha se las arregló para que su abuelo Khan le soltara y así escapar hacia la mesa dispuesta al fondo de la enorme sala. Le había parecido ver por allí un pastel con una pinta deliciosa... se moría de ganas por probarlo y todo el mundo se había puesto a bailar, incluso Sulu, que lo hacía con el tal Riley y que parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho a juzgar por cómo ambos se reían. Lejos de las miradas de los adultos, el niño corrió hasta hundir los dedos, sin saberlo, en el tufeen hushani de sus papás.

 - ¡No! - Gritó una voz sorprendiéndole a su espalda. - ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Oh, Klasha! ¡Lo has arruinado!

 - ¿Tío George? - Le miró con los ojos aguamarina abiertos de par en par. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Le dijiste a mami que no vendrías, te peleaste con él.

 - Le dije muchas cosas... no importa. - El rubio se apartó el flequillo para mirar al niño cara a cara, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura y clavar en él sus ojos azules. - Lo que importa es que te acabas de cargar el pastel de bodas, al estilo vulcano, que me había currado en la cocina. ¡Me llevó horas, Klasha! ¿Te parece bonito? Tuve que llamar a la Tierra y hablar con el abuelo Jim para que me diese la receta, ahora está como si lo hubieran atacado los [tribbles](https://media.giphy.com/media/6229k5h1JkuvS/giphy.gif)... ¡Eres un diablillo!

 - No te enfades conmigo... - Suplicó haciendo un puchero y devolviendo el trozo de pastel que había robado a su bandeja. - No se nota si le pones esto así. - Siguió manoseando el tufeen hushani un buen rato delante de un atónito tío George con los ojos en blanco. - No, da igual. Es un desastre. Izviní! *(perdón)

        A George, reconocer la genuina cara de metepatas de los Chekov en su pequeño sobrino klingon, le hizo mucha gracia. Echándose a reír se puso en pie. Klaa seguía llevando a su yerno en el baile, recorriendo en círculos el perímetro de la sala de ceremonias de la cubierta B al ritmo estridente de los platillos que resuenan en el vals, en ese preciso instante pasaban por su lado. Anton se detuvo en seco al verle.

 - ¿Me disculpas un momento, suegro? - Dijo con su voz ronca y quebradiza. - Mi primo y yo tenemos que hablar.

 - Está bien, pero yo te llevo. - Consintió el rubio tomando la mano que Anton le ofrecía. - Soy el más alto... - Argumentó.

 _\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_ \- Le dijo usando su tactotelepatía. - _Me dejaste muy claro lo que pensabas de este matrimonio._

 _\- ¿Que no era necesario?_ \- Respondió en silencio, igual que su primo. Mientras apretase su mano con la suya no precisaba hablar para hacerse oír. - _Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en eso, la excusa del trámite, el papeleo por la custodia legal de Klasha, es una tontería y lo sabes. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Vuestro hijo lleva el ADN de los dos! Si uno muere el otro no tiene más que..._

_\- Si muero yo, bien, pero si es al contrario... ¿cómo explico yo su parte klingon?_

_\- ¡Igual que explicas tu parte vulcana! Tampoco se nota tanto; tía Amy es también hija de dos varones y no pasa nada. ¿Por qué te preocupa así que se conozca el origen de Klasha?_

_\- ¡Estamos en guerra con Cardassia Prime!_ \- Le recordó. - _¿Y a ti por qué te jode que me haya casado? ¡Estás celoso!_ \- Le acusó. - _Eres un crío celoso. Nada más._

 _\- No, Anton. Ya no soy ningún crío._ \- Lo que sí habría tenido que reconocer eran sus celos, y lo habría hecho si Anton hubiese apretado aquella mano un poco más.

 _\- ¡Me he casado con Jadzia porque le amo!_ \- Le espetó furioso. - ¡ _A él y sólo a él! ¿Te queda claro?_

 - ¡Diáfano! - Gritó soltándolo de repente, dejándolo solo en mitad de la improvisada pista de baile, dando grandes zancadas para atravesar la sala y salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

 - Ponfo mirann! *(improperio vulcano, sin traducción) ¡George! - Iba a correr detrás de él pero se contuvo. Era el objeto de todas las miradas y aquel era el maldito día de su boda, no iba a dejar que “el enano” se lo fastidiara. - Bah, ya volverá... - Murmuró girándose para tomar ahora la mano de su esposo y bailar con él. - Supongo que tú también querrás llevarme. - Dijo sin saber muy bien qué posición tomar.

 -  _No sé hacerlo de otro modo, t'hy'la, pero si lo deseas puedo aprender. Enséñame..._ \- Le propuso con sus pensamientos, ofreciéndole su mano izquierda.

 - Mejor no, a ti se te da muy bien, debe ser cosa de familia. - Sonrió cambiando de manos y permitiendo que el klingon le guiase en la danza igual que había hecho su padre. Al vals aún le quedaban unos cuantos compases. - Lo lamento, Jadzia, sé que no ha sido lo que tenías en mente.

 - ¿La boda? Es justo como imaginaba. Toda la familia reunida: tíos, primos, abuelos, nietos, bisabuelos... Humanos, klingons, vulcanos, romulanos y kazons... ¿Cómo no íbamos a discutir? Era inevitable. ¿Tú y tu primo estáis bien?

 - Ya sabes, lo de siempre. - Respondió ladeando la cabeza con media sonrisa en su boca torcida.

 - ¿Estás seguro? - Susurró. Temiendo que alguien pudiera saber de qué estaban hablando optó por utilizar el tel. *(vínculo) - _Ha pasado mucho desde entonces, George es un hombre, no puede seguir teniendo las mismas obsesiones que cuando era un muchacho._

 - No ha cambiado, no lo hará nunca. - Murmuró Anton cabizbajo.

 -  _En ese caso, estrella mía, me gustaría que tuvieras una conversación en serio con él._ \- Se había detenido, el vals terminó y, después de un fugaz aplauso, todo el mundo fue a sentarse a las mesas para disfrutar del banquete. Jadzia sostenía la cara de Anton entre sus manos mirándole a los ojos en aparente silencio. - _Y cuando digo conversación no me refiero a esos gritos que os dais, a esas parrafadas inconexas en las que os escupís vuestra rabia el uno al otro con vuestros típicos ataques de verborrea. Quisiera, Anton, por una vez, que te sentaras y escuchases lo que tiene que decirte y que luego, calmadamente, con esa paciencia y esa lógica vulcana de las que tanto alardeas y que muy pocas veces pones en práctica, le hables y le digas lo que tengas que decirle. Sea lo que sea._

 - ¡Vaya! ¿Y el de la verborrea se supone que soy yo? - Fingió protestar entre risas.

 - Ve a buscarle, anda. - Le ordenó empujándolo hacia la puerta del fondo. - Sí, ahora. No lo dejes para más tarde. Es mi boda y quiero una foto con toda la familia.

 - Está bien, teniente Jadzia, como tú digas... - Murmuró abandonando la sala de ceremonias camino del turbo-ascensor al final del pasillo. - _Nunca debí contarte aquello, lo hice como r'usstai, un secreto entre tú y yo, algo de lo que no volveríamos a hablar jamás.. y tú..._ \- Farfulló en sus pensamientos.

 _\- Y yo voy y te pido esto, lo hago como t'hy'la._ \- Le interrumpió, en su mente había podido oírle con total claridad.

           Jadzia había sabido perdonar la vieja infidelidad de Anton. Éste le desveló lo sucedido con George cuando, a punto de nacer Klasha, sintió que podía morir llevándose aquel secreto a la tumba. No es que a Jadzia le hiciese ninguna gracia saber que George, once años después de lo ocurrido durante su estancia como prisioneros de los cardassianos, siguiera enamorado de Anton pero apreciaba al joven oficial científico de la USS Reliant, su compañero de fatigas, le conocía desde que era un niño de ocho años y, muy a su pesar, le quería como a un hermano igual que hacía el que ahora era su esposo... o eso quería pensar.

         Fuera como fuese, lo cierto era que deseaba una foto enorme para colgar en su salón el día de mañana. Un día no demasiado lejano, esperaba, en el que pudiese comprar una casa donde vivir en paz junto a su familia, preferiblemente en la Tierra, planeta al que consideraba su verdadero hogar. Una nave estelar no era lugar para criar a un niño, en eso su madre tenía toda la razón y empezaba a hartarse de oírselo decir cada vez que se veían.

 - ¿Dónde ha ido mami, papá? - Klasha intentaba trepar por sus rodillas, se había quitado los zapatos cuando nadie le vigilaba, a saber dónde los habría dejado tirados.

 - Vamos a comer, estrellita mía, seguro que estás tan hambriento como yo. - Dijo tomándolo en su regazo y sentándose junto a su suegro, Pavel, que ya masticaba un buen bocado de langosta. - Mami vendrá enseguida. ¡Vaya! Ese crustáceo tiene muy buena pinta, señor Chekov.

 - Está essselente, yerno. Y podrías empessar a llamarme Pavel. - Asintió el ruso con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Anton ha ido a buscar a George? Han discutido otra vess, ¿verdad? Ah, seguro que no es nada, no te preocupes. Cosas de chicos.

        Jadzia no dijo nada. En el silencio halló la virtud de la ignorancia, pensó que a sus setenta y cuatro años el hombre no estaba para disgustos.

 

                    Tardó un buen rato en dar con él. Después de subir al puente y preguntar, habiendo comprobado que su camarote estaba vacío, optó por consultar con el ordenador de a bordo y buscar, directamente, el código genético de su primo con el escáner.

 - Teniente George Kirk-Marcus localizado en el hangar cinco, señor. - Informó la computadora con su tono mecánico e impersonal.

          Bajó por el turbo-ascensor hasta la cubierta A y corrió por las galerías dando largas zancadas que hacían resonar su botas. El rubio detectó los irregulares y familiares pisotones a distancia y trató de huir. Anton usó su telequinesia para bloquear las puertas automáticas y dejarlo sin salida, le tenía atrapado entre la Chekov y el pasillo externo cuyo acceso le denegaba. El rubio caminó hacia atrás retrocediendo ante su avance. Su primo traía la cara desencajada, por un momento pensó que le iba a pegar y llegó a cubrirse el rostro con el brazo izquierdo.

 - Baja esa mano y mírame a los ojos, George. - Le pidió en un ronco susurro, no había nadie alrededor pero no le interesaba ser escuchado. - Sube a la nave, tenemos que hablar.

        Obedeció sumiso, con la cabeza gacha, sentándose en el puesto de artillero y dejando a Anton el de piloto. Así podía evitar la mirada directa al tenerle de medio lado.

 - George, primo... Tú sabes que te quiero, lo sabes muy bien. Pero no puedo darte todo lo que necesitas. Ya no. Nunca más. Te lo dije bien claro desde el principio: lo nuestro terminaría cuando saliésemos de la prisión cardassiana. Y así ha sido. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez? No puedes vivir aferrándote a un recuerdo... ¡Oh, George! Yebat! *(joder) Sé que has estado con algunas mujeres y con otros hombres... y, he oído algo acerca de ti y un kazon que...

 - ¡Nada serio! - Se apresuró a interrumpir, no estaba orgulloso de aquella historia en particular.

 - De acuerdo, nada serio. ¿Y por qué no? ¿Por mí? - Le miraba con los ojos aguamarina a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. - ¿Tenías esperanzas de que abandonase a mi t'hy'la y a mi hijo para....? ¡No sé! ¿Para fugarme contigo? ¿En serio, George?

 - ¡Pues claro que no! - Le miró lleno de cólera. Sintiendo una punzada aguda en su corazón y deseando devolvérsela, como si se tratase de una flecha que él le hubiera lanzado primero. - ¡Cuando te vi embarazado dejé de desearte, so idiota!

 - Mientes... - Sonrió con ternura intentando atrapar la barbilla del rubio con su mano, él retiró la cara. - Recuerdo cómo te colabas en mi cuarto durante la siesta y me acariciabas la barriga cuando creías que estaba dormido, Klasha reaccionaba dando una patadita cada vez que le ponías la mano encima.

 - ¡Lo sabía! - Se golpeó los muslos con los puños cerrados. - ¿Y escuchabas lo que te decía mientras lo hacía? Porque creo que dejé bien claro que me alegraba por lo del bebé... por ti y por Jadzia...

 - ¿Y por qué no te alegras igual por mi boda? - Anton volvió a intentar acariciarle, de nuevo se vio rechazado. - No lo entiendo.

 - ¡Porque es una gilipollez! - Protestó sujetándole la muñeca derecha, impidiendo así que le rozase la cara. - Tú y Jadzia solamente hacéis esto porque los abuelos están mayores, porque vuestros padres están mayores... Porque un día de estos tendremos que volver a reunirnos todos, vistiendo el negro del luto por la irremediable ausencia de alguno de ellos. - Escupió todo aquello con profunda rabia, la idea era algo que le aterraba y sentir miedo le provocaba el enfado.

 - La muerte es parte de la vida y como tal hay que agradecerla a los dioses, no es algo que se deba temer. - Susurró sintiendo cómo el rubio estaba a punto de cortar la circulación sanguínea en su mano. - George... - Musitó su nombre. Los ojos azules de su primo ardían con fuego sobrenatural.

 - Antes has dicho “te quiero”... Vuelve a esa parte, Anton... vuelve a decirme lo mucho que me quieres... lo mucho que me amas... - Le pidió echándose con ímpetu encima de él, mordisqueándole ansioso el cuello mientras hablaba, susurrando las palabras entre tórridos besos que quemaron la pálida piel, sintiendo las manos del otro en la cintura y el aliento entrecortado de su respiración rozándole la frente, levantándole el flequillo al expulsar el aire. - ¡Porque yo te quiero igual que siempre y siempre te voy a querer así! - Exhaló quedándose sin fuerzas. - Aunque no vuelva a tenerte nunca, primo Anton...

        Dejó los labios mudos y húmedos con su cálida saliva, abandonados en un silencio eterno e inquebrantable. Después de devorar la boca de su primo, George se levantó para dejar la Chekov y regresar a la fiesta.

 - Vamos a comer, tengo hambre. - Le sugirió ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. - He preparado un postre para los novios... aunque tu pequeño tribble lo ha fastidiado metiendo la zarpa pero aún estará rico, eso seguro.

 - George... - Saltó al suelo del hangar un paso por delante de su primo, girándose hábilmente al mismo tiempo y empujándolo contra el frío metal del casco de la Chekov, allí donde su apellido estaba escrito con enormes letras junto al número de identificación de la Flota. - ¿Cuándo vas a sentar la cabeza? ¿Te enamorarás alguna vez de alguien que no sea yo?

 - Olvida eso, no tiene importancia. - Murmuró con una retorcida sonrisa.

 - Pero tienes celos, no soportas verme...

 - ¿Qué? ¿Con tu marido? ¡No digas gilipolleces! Jadzia es un buen amigo mío, le quiero muchísimo. ¡Y tú no es que seas precisamente el rey de corazones, Anton! Has sido mamá y eso se nota... - Bromeó hincando un dedo en una diminuta rosquita de grasa en el no tan plano abdomen de su primo.

 - ¡Ah, idiota! - Se quejó. - ¿Y qué postre dices que has preparado, primo?

 - Un tufeen hushani. - Respondió guiñándole un ojo. - El abuelo Jim me ha dado la receta, ahora soy “el futuro de los Kirk en la cocina”, según me dijo. ¿Sabes? Creo que el pobre empieza a chochear. ¿Te puedes creer que lloró mientras me repetía la lista de ingredientes?

 - A mí me enseñó a preparar su famoso pollo a la cazadora y montó el mismo show... - Rió cómplice con su primo. - Están mayores, George. Es cierto, no tardaremos demasiado en vestir el luto por alguno de ellos.

 - ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? - El rubio se detuvo en mitad del pasillo para mirarle a los ojos, preocupado por si Anton conocía algún secreto que Apolo hubiera podido mostrarle.

       George suspiró más tranquilo cuando le vio reír y encogerse de hombros, empujándolo al interior del turbo-ascensor antes de que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse delante de sus narices.

 - Un día te casarás y seré yo el que tenga celos estúpidos. - Vaticinó apoyando la mano izquierda junto al poderoso brazo del rubio sobre la pared del ascensor, apartando el flequillo rebelde del ojo azul con la derecha en una suave caricia.

        Anton fue acercándose, milímetro a milímetro, hasta que al rubio no le quedó otra opción que besarle en los labios. Él, simplemente, se dejaba hacer. Y de nuevo apareció el ansia voraz de George atrapando aquella boca de fresa, lamiendo su perfil con la punta de la lengua al retirarse.

 - Será mejor que dejes de besarme así, primo. Por mucho que mi marido te quiera como a un hermano... - bromeó cargado de cinismo, - ...no deja de ser un klingon.

 - Lo sé. Uno muy guapo... - Añadió con su boca retorcida. - ¡Oh, reconoce que está supersexy con su uniforme de gala! ¿No te mueres por arrancárselo a mordiscos? Porque yo sí... ¡Podrías ayudarme a hacerlo! - Rió George a carcajadas viendo la cara de asombro de su primo.

 - Da poshel ty! *(vete a la mierda) – Exclamó empujándolo fuera del turbo-ascensor. - Compórtate, Georgie, o le diré a tu madre lo mal que te portas.

 - Y yo tendría que contárselo a Sulu...

 

                         Las bromas sobre el tema habían dado todo de sí, lo mejor era cerrar el pico y regresar al banquete. El novio tendría que pedir disculpas por haberse ausentado tanto rato. Entre ellos siempre sería así, un eterno tira y afloja, un amor muy especial, a veces tenso y a veces cercano al odio, pero sin lugar a dudas, un amor puro y eterno.

 - ¿Dónde estabais, muchachos? - Preguntó el abuelo Jim al verles llegar a la mesa principal. - Spock estaba explicando a Jadzia cómo tenéis que servir el tufeen hushani.

 - ¡Es un rollo! - Protestó Klasha lanzándose a por un pedazo de pastel, ni su padre ni su abuelo Khan pudieron detenerlo a tiempo. - ¡Está muy bueno, tío George! - Exclamó al sentir el delicioso sabor llenándole la boca.

 - Taluhk... *(cariño) ¿Así respetas tú las tradiciones de tu pueblo? Eres un dieciseisavo vulcano, Pavel Klaa... - Le regañó su lo'uk sa'mekh'al *(bisabuelo) levantando su ceja izquierda y ladeando la cabeza cuarenta y cinco grados.

 - ¡Oh, Spock! - Intervino Nyota en defensa del pequeño. - ¡No le riñas! ¡Es tan mono!

 - Sí que está bueno... - Afirmó Jim, sin que su marido se diera cuenta había hurtado un buen trozo del pastel. - Tienes mejor mano que yo para esto, Georgie. - Felicitó a su nieto. - Vamos, Antosha... *(diminutivo de Anton) ¡Prueba el dulce de tu primo, te va a encantar!

        Jadzia carraspeó al ver cómo su esposo se ponía ligeramente colorado con las palabras de su abuelo. El klingon tragó saliva, dando por supuesto que la conversación entre ambos habría incluido algo más que palabras.

 - Yo te lo serviré, sa-telsu. *(esposo) – Le dijo entonces poniéndose en pie, dejando que Klasha se acomodase en las rodillas de Pavel. - Ahora puedo llamarte así, ¿no es cierto?

 - Da, moy muzh... *(sí, esposo mío) – Respondió él meloso, sosteniendo firme su plato mientras el klingon colocaba, con cuidado de no rozarlo con los dedos, un pedacito de tufeen hushani para él.

          Sus miradas se cruzaron, el azul grisáceo de Jadzia perdido en el aguamarina intenso de Anton. El rumor de la sala se silenció de repente, no había nada ni nadie más allí, solamente ellos dos.

 -  _Estrella de mi vida..._ \- Suspiró Jadzia al pensarlo.

 -  _Mi amada constelación..._ \- Respondió Anton en un susurro de su mente.

          Porque a sus tres años era un niño muy listo, Klasha sabía que sus padres estaban comunicándose a través del tel. *(vínculo) Lo mismo que debían de estar haciendo sus abuelos, Khan y Pavel, que se miraban a los ojos con una ternura infinita por encima de su cabeza; e igual que sus bisabuelos Jim, Spock y Bones, el viejo médico cascarrabias que siempre encontraba algo por lo que protestar.

 - ¡Bebamos por los novios de una vez y que alguien termine de repartir ese dichoso pastel! - Refunfuñó alzando su copa y esperando a que alguien iniciara el brindis. - Me gustaría probarlo antes de morir de viejo, no tengo todo el día.

 - ¡Por mis primos y su amor eterno! - Sam se había puesto en pie, alzando su vaso de whisky escocés de veintiún años, contento de que George al final se hubiera unido al banquete. El rubio le miró con una cara muy rara.

 - Sláinte! *(slon-cha, salud en gaélico) – Pronunció Cayden con su acento escocés, haciendo chocar su vaso con los de su hermano y su cuñado Tuvok.

 - Nassarobia! - Le secundó Pavel con un vasito de vodka que tuvo que apartar de las manos de su espabilado nieto.

 - Kampai! - Le siguió Sulu con su sake.

 - Prost! - Brindó en alemán el doctor Oetker desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

 - Ka'i la masu! *(he aquí que yo bebo) – Remató Spock sumándose al brindis.

          Todos bebían sus bebidas favoritas, riendo y estrellando sus vasos unos contra otros, aunque Klasha pudo ver cómo su tío George apenas se mojaba los labios sin apartar la vista de sus papás, que seguían mirándose el uno al otro en silencio. ¿Por qué David buscó los ojos de su hermana Amy y los dos se miraron con aquella expresión, igual de rara que la del tío George, antes de sacudir ambos la cabeza y echarse a reír? La piel en las mejillas de su nana vulcana se había vuelto algo verdosa. Entonces, con su voz grave y fuerte, su papá solicitó la ayuda de la joven alférez a cargo de las telecomunicaciones en la Reliant, una muchacha romulana que intentó cumplir con la orden de su teniente de seguridad.

 - Está bien, señor. - Dijo intentando enfocar alejándose unos pasos. - Pero tendrán que apretarse todos un poco más si quieren salir en la imagen.

 - Ya habéis oído, los menores de cincuenta al suelo. - Sugirió Cayden que acababa de cumplir esa edad. - Salvo mi mujer, que está embarazada y los novios, claro... La foto quedaría muy rara. - Añadió con su tensa sonrisa en el rostro echando el brazo por encima de los hombros de su madre, Nyota.

 - ¿Salimos todos? - Jim sonreía de oreja a oreja, sintiéndose el gran patriarca de aquella familia tan grande como feliz. - Esta foto presidirá la escalera. ¡Quiero una copia, Jadzia!

          El klingon asintió al tiempo que sonaban los clic del aparato, había activado la función automática, lanzando una ráfaga de disparos de entre los que, fijo, estaría la fotografía perfecta que tanto anhelaba. La que colgaría ampliada en su salón, donde poder ver las caras sonrientes, de todos su parientes, en un solo vistazo desde el sofá estilo chester que tenía pensado comprar.

 


	31. UNA HORA MÁS, UN GRADO MENOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un teniente es un grado superior a un alférez, bajo cualquier circunstancia este último debe obedecer al primero. Entre George y Anton está claro que hay mucho más que un grado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de cenar y de haberse despedido de la tripulación de la USS Reliant que, cumpliendo sus órdenes, orbitaba en torno a aquel satélite, la capitana Demora Sulu advirtió unos ruidos sospechosos en la planta superior de la abandonada base de explotación minera donde se encontraban. Ordenó a todos que permaneciesen en el comedor mientras ella sola inspeccionaba aquel lugar. Se oyeron unos disparos de fáser, un grito de la capitana Sulu y un golpe sordo y seco. Luego nada.

**UNA HORA MÁS, UN GRADO MENOS**

 

                                                                                          La sangre de los cabeza de cuchara le provocaba nauseas, su apestoso olor y su visión, espesa y negra como el combustible fósil que habían detectado en aquel satélite, le causaban arcadas. Anton tuvo que apoyarse un momento en la pared, agitó la mano dando paso a George que le seguía de cerca.

 - Ve delante... ahora te alcanzo... - No podía decir nada más, su boca arrojaba lo poco que quedaba de la cena de aquella horrible noche. Cuando pudo respirar de nuevo, continuó. - Intenta que no te maten antes de llegar al teletransportador.

 - ¿Y si no consigo arreglarlo? - El rubio tuvo que apartar la vista, el vómito de su primo le estaba levantando el estómago.

 - Lo harás... es una orden, George. Es nuestra única vía de escape, no te queda más remedio. - Terminó empujándole a avanzar mientras se doblaba sacudido por una nueva arcada.

          Dejarle solo le parecía una idea espantosa. Además de la vomitera, Anton arrastraba una herida en el muslo y el considerable cansancio de aquella persecución cardassiana, el eterno juego del gato y el ratón que les había mantenido despiertos toda la noche; por no mencionar el enfado monumental de Jadzia que seguramente le había afectado aunque, en su cabezonería más vulcana, tratara de disimularlo. Definitivamente el teniente Chekov no se hallaba en su mejor momento.

        No es que George estuviera de acuerdo con la orden pero su primo era su superior y debía obedecer. Su misión ahora era arreglar la consola de teletransportación, no podía permitirse dudar de su capacidad para lograrlo. Jadzia seguía en la retaguardia, plantando cara a un buen puñado de cardassianos furiosos. ¿Cuánto podría resistir el klingon solo ante lo que quedase del destacamento? Y a saber dónde estaría Sam, en cuanto sonaron los disparos corrió a la planta superior para encontrarse con Demora, la [capitana](http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/generationshd/generationshd0311.jpg) resultó herida en el primer ataque y desde entonces no habían vuelto a mantener contacto con ellos. Los cardassianos habían anulado las comunicaciones.

        Corría a toda prisa por los interminables pasillos, tétricos, sumidos en la penumbra de las luces de emergencia, cada hora un grado más fríos debido al corte de suministro energético perpetrado por el enemigo. Con los sistemas vitales anulados no aguantarían mucho más. Aunque el sol saliera sobre el satélite, la vieja base de explotación minera se encontraba en su mayor parte enterrada bajo la superficie, no se calentaría lo suficiente. Tenía que poner en marcha el maldito trasto. Las comunicaciones con la Reliant hacía más de nueve horas que se habían interrumpido, no les esperarían si al final aparecían en las plataformas de la sala del transportador. Todo el mundo a bordo contaba con que el equipo de la expedición se encontraría durmiendo, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

 - ¡George...!

       Escuchó susurrar su propio nombre, al volverse pudo distinguir entre las sombras la cabeza rojiza que asomaba tras una columna.

 - ¡Sam! ¡Gracias a los dioses! ¿Y Demora? - Preguntó posando su mano sobre el hombro de su primo, contento de verlo con vida.

 - Ahí dentro, a cubierto. - Señaló el joven médico a su espalda. - ¿Y los demás?

 - Anton venía detrás de mí, ha tenido que pararse a vomitar. - El rubio hizo un mueca de repugnancia frunciendo los labios. - Ya sabes, la sangre cardassiana...

 - ¿Y Jadzia? - Le interrumpió, el joven doctor sabía bien cómo afectaba aquello a su primo el mayor.

 - En la retaguardia, frenándoles el paso. - Girando la cabeza se sorprendió de no escuchar nada salvo un silencio sepulcral. Tragó saliva antes de continuar en un murmullo. - Oye, no te muevas de ahí, cuando pase Anton llama su atención y que te ayude con Demora. Tengo que irme, he de arreglar el puñetero teletransporte.

 - Está perdiendo mucha sangre, George. - Susurró esto último, no quería que su capitana se enterase.

 - ¡Lo arreglaré! - Exclamó en voz baja echando a correr de nuevo.

 

 

                                                               Unas horas antes, con unos cuantos grados más de temperatura en la base minera de aquel satélite, George respiraba con dificultad contra el pecho de su primo Anton, la cara pegada al jersey rojo de su uniforme. Y el castaño de los rizos de Anton se mezclaba con el rubio de sus cabellos, la nariz rozaba su sien cuando las palabras fueron susurradas en su mente con la familiar voz ronca y quebradiza. _“No hagas ni un maldito ruido o estamos fritos. Aguanta. Aguanta un minuto más. Ya les oigo. ¡Están ahí afuera!”_

          El corazón le latía a más de ciento setenta pulsaciones por minuto, George temía que los cardassianos pudieran escucharlo porque él sí lo hacía. Anton le acariciaba la frente con la mano y estaba dentro de su cabeza, sintiendo lo que sentía, el miedo... la excitación, una mezcla de pánico y lujuria, la más absoluta vergüenza... Levantó el rostro y le miró a los ojos, el azul aguamarina refulgía intenso, lleno de amor y de vida. Aprovechando la situación en la que se encontraban, encerrados en un armario mientras los soldados enemigos registraban palmo a palmo la base disparando a todo lo que se moviera, George separó los labios y rozó con la punta de su lengua los de Anton.

 -  _No, no hagas esto..._ \- Suplicó usando su tactotelepatía vulcana. - _Pazhalsta!_ *(por favor)

        Ignorando sus ruegos siguió con aquello, besando con ansia la boca de fresa que tanto añoraba, agarrando más fuerte las caderas de su primo, reteniéndolo sin escapatoria en aquel escondite.

 -  _¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Detente, George! ¡Es una orden!_ \- Le gritó en su mente tratando de deshacerse de su abrazo.

_\- En este momento me paso por el forro tus órdenes, teniente..._ \- Musitó en su cabeza. -  _Muévete y nos descubren._

_\- ¿Quieres que nos maten?_ \- Procuraba mantener los labios cerrados, apretándolos con fuerza, impidiéndole entrar.

_\- No, lo que quiero es comerte la boca._ \- Respondió con total descaro, utilizando su envergadura, superior a la de su primo, para mantenerlo exactamente donde quería.

_\- ¡Hijo de... tu padre!_ \- Anton se guardó de faltar el respeto a la comandante Becky Sjare, madre de George. La mujer había sido una heroína de guerra.

          La sonrisa torcida asomó al rostro del rubio y Anton aprovechó ese instante en que George separó los labios, para echar la cara a un lado, cogiéndole un buen pellizco en el brazo a su primo, retorciendo los dedos y apretando todo lo que podía.

 -  _¿Vas a estarte quietecito ahora? Yebat, George!_ *(joder) – Gruñó con expresión de enojo.

        El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor aguantándose las ganas de chillar o apartar el brazo con violencia, Anton le tenía bien sujeto. Los pasos de los cardassianos se alejaron pero sus voces sonaban en el corredor cercano, no podrían abandonar aquel armario sin ser descubiertos, continuaban atrapados.

 -  _¿Hasta cuándo piensan quedarse ahí?_ \- Preguntó impaciente el rubio.

 -  _¡Calladito!_ \- Le regañó Anton.

 -  _¿Para qué? ¿Quieres oír lo que dicen? ¿Es que ahora entiendes el cardassiano?_ \- Se burló dedicándole una genuina sonrisa de comemierda marca Kirk.

 -  _¡Oh, George! ¡Te voy a...!_ \- A veces su primo conseguía sacarle de quicio.

 -  _¿Follar? Sí... Fóllame, átame, pégame, escúpeme..._ \- Le retó completamente cachondo por las circunstancias.

 -  _¡Cierra el puto pico!_ \- Gritó en su cabeza.

          Le besó, solamente para que no pensara en nada, para que se limitara a sentirle y así poder escuchar la conversación de los soldados enemigos. No dominaba el cardassiano pero tenía un oído muy fino, herencia vulcana, y una gran facilidad para las lenguas. No en vano conocía, además del castellano, el klingon, el ruso, el japonés y el vulcano desde que era un bebé. Para colmo contaba con su altísimo cociente intelectual y su fabulosa memoria eidética, si no captaba el significado de las palabras podría repetirlas a la computadora más tarde y traducirlas. No se dejó importunar por las manos de George adentrándose en sus pantalones, ni por los pequeños embates que el rubio realizaba con la pelvis, tratando de ponérsela dura mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello. Anton se concentraba en los sonidos guturales que salían de las gargantas de los reptiloides a pocos metros de allí, analizando los fonemas más repetidos y tratando de adivinar de qué estaban hablando.

 -  _Vamos... dámela..._ \- La voz de George sonaba en su mente cargada de lascivia. - _Dame tu serpiente, Anton... deja que le saque todo el jugo, quiero..._

 _\- ¡Cómemela!_ \- Acabó espetando claramente en su cabeza.

          El rubio abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Era aquello una orden? ¡Y qué más da! Estaba deseando cumplirla de todos modos. Se arrodilló con cuidado de no hacer ruido, bajando los pantalones de Anton hasta los muslos, tirando de la ropa interior y buscando en la oscuridad de aquel armario lo que tanto anhelaba, aquello con lo que soñaba casi cada noche: su polla.

 -  _Anton... yo... me masturbo pensando en ti, me corro susurrando tu nombre, sueño contigo, que me follas, que me tienes para siempre sentado entre tus piernas... ¡Y no me importa esto, no me importa morir en este maldito satélite!_ \- Preso de la excitación, George sufría uno de sus ataques de verborrea. - _¡Oh, por el mismísimo Zeus, moriría feliz si un cabeza de cuchara abriera esa puerta ahora y me disparase con su fáser!_

_\- ¡Cállate y chupa! ¡No pares hasta que me corra!_ \- Le exigió.

_\- ¡Sí, señor!_ \- Respondió con rotundidad.

          ¿Pero es que ni con la boca llena se iba a callar? Anton se dejaba devorar con el oído puesto en los soldados enemigos, su primo lo estaba dando todo en aquella mamada pero no podía irse, aún no. Ya casi lo tenía, había entendido las palabras “recolector” y “fuel”, seguramente no existían en cardassiano y las habrían tomado de otra lengua, el resto le sonaba un poco como el klingon, o quizás como el kazon. Desde luego la lengua de los cabeza de cuchara debía tener un origen común, tal vez ancestral, con dos idiomas que conocía perfectamente. Ya hablaba klingon con fluidez cuando conoció a Jadzia, aquello fue algo que dejó a su t'hy'la patidifuso la primera vez que le vio. Y el tío Jabin le había enseñado su lengua al mismo tiempo que George aprendía a hablar.

 - _Boom... boom... otra vez..._ \- Anton repetía el sonido, lo había identificado entre el galimatías que era la lengua alienígena.

_\- Sí... sí... bum-bum... bombea más fuerte..._ \- George creyó que se estaba refiriendo al movimiento incontrolado de caderas que invadía su boca, adentrándose hasta la garganta con cada empujón.

_\- Una explosión... ¡Eso es!_ \- Jadeó, el ejercicio le estaba dejando sin aliento.

_\- Sí... explota en mi cara... córrete encima... sí..._ \- Se lo pedía ansioso, muriéndose por recibir la calidez de su chorro en los labios.

_\- ¡Quieren hacer volar la base usando el combustible fósil! Yebat! ¡Aaaah George!_ \- No pudo aguantar más, se sujetó con fuerza a la cabeza del rubio aprisionando los rubios cabellos entre los dedos y vaciándose por entero de repente. Le costó un mundo no gemir de placer.

 

 

                                                                 Unas horas más tarde, con unos grados menos de temperatura, los tres corrían por los pasillos de la base minera intentando llegar hasta Demora y Sam. Aquello era un maldito dédalo, paredes de roca oscura iluminadas por las débiles bombillas de emergencia cada pocos metros. Jadzia iba en último lugar, disparando el fáser a sus perseguidores, esos dos condenados cabeza de cuchara no iban a darse por vencidos.

 - Acabarán alcanzándonos, tenemos que subir al siguiente nivel. - Anton tuvo que girarse para hablar con su t'hy'la, el klingon le había cerrado su mente enfadado por lo que había podido ver al dar con ellos y sacarlos del armario.

 - Esta zona es más estrecha, si me subo ahí... - dijo Jadzia señalando un saliente en la pared, - tendré una posición ventajosa.

 - ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quedarte atrás mientras George y yo escapamos? - Anton no daba crédito, su novio podría estar enfadado con él pero seguía amándole más que a su propia vida.

 - Id a la sala del transportador, arregladlo y sacad de aquí a Demora y a Sam. - Tomando a Anton de la cintura lo atrajo hasta pegarlo a su vigoroso cuerpo de guerrero. - R'uustai... te lo estoy sugiriendo. Déjate persuadir y márchate.

 - Volveré por ti... - Susurró acercándose hasta besarle en los labios con dulzura. - QaparHa'qu'! *(te amo, en klingon)

          Los klingon son un pueblo muy orgulloso, para ellos el honor es lo más importante. Por eso Jadzia se dirigió a él de ese modo, un klingon jamás daría una orden a su r'uustai. Como solía decir su padre acerca de su propia cultura: “nuestro pueblo, hijo mío, no obedece; se deja persuadir.”

       Jadzia les vio correr adentrándose en la oscuridad, sus pasos se alejaban poniéndolos a salvo mientras que los de los cardassianos se iban acercando. El teniente klingon trepó por la roca hasta el saliente donde se encaramó, fáser en mano, esperando oculto la llegada del enemigo. Cerró los ojos un instante para recordar el beso de Anton, la siempre jugosa miel de sus labios, tan dulce... pero en su cabeza apareció la imagen de George. El rubio se limpiaba la cara con su jersey azul de miembro de la división científica, la mancha de semen quedó al borde de los galones de alférez en su manga y Anton, entretanto, simplemente se abrochaba los botones de la bragueta con cara de bobo. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar aquello, los soldados ya estaban allí.

        Al oír los disparos tan cerca, dudó. Fue un segundo, lo suficiente para que el cabeza de cuchara le pillase desprevenido y se lanzase sobre él armado con un cuchillo. Anton se debatió entre ir a luchar junto a su r'uustai o llevar a su primo hasta la sala del transportador y ayudarle a repararlo; puede que ambos fuesen ingenieros pero la electrónica era el fuerte del rubio desde que era un crío.

 - ¡Anton! - Gritó George al verle herido en un muslo.

          El suelo tembló brevemente cuando el teniente Anton Sarek Singh Chekov levantó una mano y usó su telequinesia para empujar al enemigo, estrellándolo contra la pared, aplastándolo con toda su ira hasta partirlo en dos a la altura del abdomen. La sangre negra y espesa le salpicó, provocando con su nauseabundo olor que le diese una profunda arcada.

 - ¡Hay que salir de aquí! Los fáser suenan cada vez más cerca... - George volvía a sentir su corazón disparado, latiendo furioso en sus oídos. Estaba asustado, la pierna de su primo sangraba bastante. - ¡Anton! ¿Puedes caminar?

 

 

                                                                             ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? ¿Cuántos grados había descendido la temperatura? Después de enviar solo a George hacia la sala de teletransportación, Anton se dejó caer al suelo apoyado en la pared de roca. Sujetaba en la mano el cuchillo del cardassiano, al menos no estaría indefenso.

 - Ponfo Miran! *(improperio vulcano) – Exclamó golpeándose la frente. - ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? Debí dárselo a George, yo puedo arreglármelas con mi poder... - Se dijo arrepentido por no haber caído antes. - ¡Oh, dioses! ¡Os ruego que mantengáis a salvo a mis primos, George... y Sam, a mi hermana Demora... y a mi novio, Jadzia!

        Tenía los ojos cerrados, todo le olía a sangre alienígena y perder la suya por aquella herida le estaba haciendo sentirse débil y mareado. De pronto oyó unos pasos en la distancia, una respiración agitada y Anton contuvo la suya para no llamar la atención de aquél que se acercaba. Temblando de frío, el teniente Chekov se arrastró hasta un rincón oscuro y se acurrucó allí esperando pasar inadvertido.

 - ¿Estás herido? - Los ojos grises, fieros, brillantes en las sombras, le miraban con inquietud. Jadzia le tendió la mano para agacharse a su altura. - ¿Tanta sangre has perdido que te pones a rezar? Venga, te haré un torniquete.

 - ¡Mi amor! - Se enroscó a su cuello, el corazón le había dado un vuelco nada más verlo allí a su lado. - ¿Los has matado? ¿A los dos?

        El klingon asintió. Arrancándose una manga de su jersey rojo, Jadzia improvisó un vendaje sobre el muslo herido de su novio. Luego le tomó la cara entre las manos para clavar su escrutadora mirada en los ojos aguamarina.

 -  _Anton, mi amor..._ \- Susurró con su vínculo telepático. - _¿Qué estabais haciendo tú y George en el armario?_

 _\- Ocultarnos de los dos cabeza de cuchara a los que te acabas de cargar, ¿qué otra cosa?_ \- Acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba arrugando la frente, Jadzia notaría que le estaba mintiendo. - ¿ _Puede saberse por qué hasta ahora me has cerrado tu mente? No he podido entrar en tu cabeza desde que disparaste a los soldados y nos sacaste de nuestro escondite a tiro limpio... ¡Casi nos matan! ¿No podías haber eliminado primero a los cabeza de cuchara?_ \- Le recriminó con malos modos, fingir enfado solía alejar sospechas, eso lo había aprendido de su padre.

 -  _Te abrochabas los pantalones, t'hy'la..._ \- Le recordó sin apartar la vista de su rostro, observando cada una de sus micro-expresiones involuntarias, reconociendo lo que su lenguaje corporal decía, tal y como Klaa le había enseñado a hacer.

 -  _¿Qué?_ \- Sus cejas se levantaron, inconscientemente estaba intentando poner cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. - _Me aprietan, creo que estoy engordando._

_\- Y George se limpiaba la cara con el jersey, vi una sospechosa manchita blanca junto a sus galones en la manga..._

_\- ¿Eso?_ \- Abrió la boca como si fuese a hablar aunque no sabía qué decir. - _¡Eran mocos! ¿Qué pensabas? El pobre se echó a llorar, estaba muy asustado._

 _\- Anton... no me mientas._ \- Jadzia inclinó la cabeza con gesto de reproche, seguía con sus ojos grises clavados en los de su novio que parecía cada vez más tenso. - _Un r'uustai no le miente a su r'uustai. Un t'hy'la no miente... o no debería mentir a su t'hy'la._

 - Entonces no tengamos esta conversación, Jadzia. - Su voz sonó grave y profunda, la cara de Anton había cambiado en unos segundos, de niño bueno a psicópata peligroso.

 - ¿Cómo? - Estaba sorprendido, la respuesta de su novio le dejó helado.

 - No hablaremos de esto y punto. - Susurró con voz ronca y quebradiza.

 - Eres igual que tu padre... - Murmuró el klingon.

 - ¡Eh! - Anton le agarró la barbilla con una mano apretando ligeramente, sacudiendo la cabeza de su novio y sosteniendo firme su mirada. - _Yo te quiero, tú me quieres, estamos juntos porque nos queremos. Lo demás no importa._

 - Eso sí es cierto: qaparHa'qu'. *(te amo) - Tuvo que reconocerlo. Anton era suyo porque le amaba, era su novio porque le quería, sus mentes habían aprendido a comunicarse sin necesidad de establecer contacto porque él era su t'hy'la, y lucharía contra todo el condenado imperio cardassiano por él si hacía falta porque le adoraba con locura. - No hablaremos de este asunto si es lo que deseas. - Por eso le perdonó, no por otro motivo.

 - Dabai! *(vamos) – Le animó apoyándose en él para levantarse. - Si George ha conseguido llegar hasta el teletransportador y arreglarlo, podremos salir de este maldito lugar antes de morir congelados.

 - Tenemos que encontrar a Sam y a Demora, t'hy'la. - Añadió pasando su brazo por la cintura de Anton para ayudarle a caminar.

 

 

                                                                       Habían transcurrido demasiadas horas, demasiados grados de temperatura perdidos, la base minera de la Federación se estaba congelando. Anton se frotó las manos una vez más antes de probar las conexiones que le indicaba su primo, el rubio había desmontado la consola y tenía medio cuerpo debajo de la endiablada trama de cables, rodeado de chispas por todas partes.

 - ¡El blanco y el negro no, idiota! - Regañó Anton al ver un resplandor por encima de las rodillas de George.

 - ¡Cállate cabronazo y prueba a arrancarlo otra vez! - Protestó el rubio sacudiendo una pierna para darle una patada.

 - Daos prisa, creo que aún quedan unos cuantos cabeza de cuchara por ahí. - Jadzia vigilaba las puertas automáticas, estando sin energía, se le ocurrió bloquearlas con todo lo que pudo poner de por medio.

 - Demora, aguanta un poco más, en la Reliant usaré el suero que mi padre sintetizó a partir de la sangre de Khan y te pondrás bien enseguida. - Sam no soltaba la mano de su capitana, la hija de Sulu estaba cada vez más pálida y fría.

 - ¡Ya lo tengo! - Exclamó George levantándose de repente, golpeándose la frente con la consola al hacerlo.

 - ¿Te has hecho daño? - Anton no pudo evitar acariciarle por debajo del flequillo. Al notar la mirada de Jadzia clavada en su nuca apartó la mano. - Dabai... *(vamo) Introduciré las coordenadas, espero que la nave no haya abandonado la órbita estándar.

        Sus moléculas se desintegraron justo a tiempo, delante de los atónitos ojos de los tres cardassianos que, en ese preciso momento, llegaban a la sala de teletransportación blandiendo sus armas. Estaban helados, el resto de su destacamento había muerto a manos de los malditos soldados de la Flota que se les acababan de escapar.

 - ¡Malditos humanos!

 - Uno de ellos era un kligon...

 - ¡Han inutilizado el teletransporte! Estamos atrapados...

           Se miraron los unos a los otros con expresión calmada, ya no había remedio, iban a morir allí. Las cargas empezaron a estallar en los niveles inferiores, la vibración hizo que todo se desmoronase a su alrededor. Los recolectores de fuel se vieron afectados y todo el espeso líquido inflamable ardió. La explosión voló la base miera por los aires.

 

 

                                                                             Después de tomar un copioso desayuno, consistente en unos gagh hervidos y unas tostadas con mantequilla, su combinación favorita, Jadzia decidió ir a visitar a su capitana a la enfermería. Sam le recibió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, el suero estaba surtiendo su mágico efecto y Demora se encontraba consciente y con mejor aspecto.

 - Estás al mando, klingon... - Sonrió con sus rasgados ojos castaños. - ¿No deberías subir al puente?

 - Es mi tiempo de descanso. - Refunfuñó. - Acabo de desayunar, mi señora, iré ahora mismo.

 - ¿Y Anton? Sam no ha conseguido retenerlo en la enfermería. - Rió viendo al pelirrojo doctor resoplar y poner los ojos en blanco. - Deberías ordenarle reposo, capitán en funciones Jadzia.

 - ¡El muy cabezota...! - Intervino Sam con su acostumbrado tono de protesta. - Nada más darle unos puntos de sutura se largó de aquí. Si se le abre la herida le cortaré la pierna, así aprenderá. ¡Ordénale que descanse!

 - Sam, sé bien que estás bromeando, igual que tú, Demora. - Su fiereza de klingon se desmontaba cuando se trataba de Anton. - Ambos sabéis perfectamente que no puedo darle órdenes a mi r'usstai.

 - Pero yo sí, puedo daros órdenes a los dos. - Añadió Demora con una dulce sonrisa. - Encuéntrale y llévatelo a la cama. Deja a alguien a cargo en el puente y descansa tú también, Jadzia. Ha sido una noche muy larga.

 - Como desees, capitana. - Respondió inclinando la cabeza y llevándose el puño al pecho a modo de saludo.

 - ¡Y que no fuerce esa pierna! - El médico seguía preocupado por su paciente. - Si no tenéis más remedio que hacerlo... de medio lado sería la postura más adecuada, no quiero tener que volver a coser esa herida.

 - ¡Sam! - Exclamó Demora fingiendo escandalizarse. - Que estás hablando de mi hermano pequeño...

           Escuchando las risas del doctor y la capitana a lo lejos, Jadzia subió al turbo-ascensor sin mirar si había alguien dentro, estaba agotado y Anton no respondía a su llamada telepática. Al girarse se sobresaltó cuando vio a George pegado a la pared junto al botón de parada de emergencia. Sin decir una palabra el rubio lo pulsó. Mantenía los ojos azules fijos en el infinito mientras le hablaba.

 - ¿Qué te ha dicho Anton? De cómo nos sacaste del armario... - En el fondo de aquella voz, grave y varonil, vibraba cierto temor que George no podía ocultar al klingon.

 - Nada. - Respondió Jadzia con serenidad. - Bueno... Sí dijo algo: “no hablamos de eso.”

 - ¿De veras? - Comentó con una sonrisa atreviéndose a mirar a su amigo a los ojos. - ¿Como el tío Pavel?

 - Exactamente como el señor Chekov. - Afirmó el klingon.

       George se echó a reír, la frase era famosa en la familia. Respiró tranquilo, su secreto seguía siéndolo, sin embargo la mirada de Jadzia y su demostración de poder con la que, en un solo paso, devoró todo el espacio que había entre ambos, le hicieron temblar. El klingon parecía estar perdonándole la vida.

 - Aléjate de él, George. - Susurró con gravedad. - Anton es mío.

 - ¿Qué quieres decir? - El rubio empezaba a temer por su vida, aunque... no. No podía ir en serio. - ¿Que pida un traslado? ¿Que abandone la Reliant?

 - Oh... nada de eso, Anton no lo toleraría. - Contestó torciendo el gesto. - Me basta con que mi novio permanezca fuera del alcance de tu boca.

          Jadzia pulsó el botón y el ascensor reanudó su marcha, el rubio había bajado el rostro y encogido los hombros, sus casi dos metros de estatura parecían haberse quedado en nada de repente. Estudió las botas de Jadzia con atención, estaban cubiertas de la pegajosa sangre negra cardassiana. Si sospechaba lo que había pasado en aquel armario... ¿por qué le dejaba seguir respirando?

 - Vete a la cama, George, debes estar tan agotado como yo. - Le sugirió pasando la mano por encima del hombro del rubio en una leve caricia. - Que descanses, amigo. Mañana será otro día.

          Era por eso, le había llamado amigo y ahí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta. George se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, como solía hacer cuando era niño y presumía ante sus compañeros de colegio de lo fuerte y alto que era el novio de su primo.

        Jadzia se sonrió, girándose pudo verle desaparecer por el pasillo hacia su camarote. El rubio caminaba moviendo las caderas de un modo demasiado sensual, probablemente mimetizado de su padre Jabin, un corpulento kazon bastante amanerado para su raza y envergadura. _Bonito trasero..._ Pensó para sí. _¿Dónde te metes, r'uustai? ¿Estás ya en nuestros aposentos, esperándome... y desnudo? ¡Oh, estrella de mi vida... entonces me daré prisa!_ La imagen de Anton tal como su madre Amy le trajo al mundo, tendido sobre la cama de su habitación, le había llegado a través del tel. *(vínculo)

 -  _Quiero compensarte... ven a mí..._ \- Le respondía al fin utilizando su telepatía. - _Jadzia, tómame... ¡Soy tuyo y siempre seré tuyo, mi t'hy'la!_

 


	32. NO NOS LIBRES DE CAER EN LA TENTACIÓN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dejé algo pendiente en el capítulo «Llévame contigo», ¿lo recuerdas? A un doctor McCoy alternativo, de ojos azules y cabellos castaños salpicados de canas, perdido en la pícara sonrisa de nuestro rubio Jim, encandilado por sus ojos apolíneos, abandonado con las ganas de probar más de la dulce miel de sus labios cuando Hermes se lo arrancó de entre los brazos.  
> Hoy los dioses han sido benévolos de nuevo. Hoy han permitido que el amor surja y llene el corazón del buen doctor. El hombre se lo merece, ¿no crees?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo inspirado en un vídeo que encontré en la red y que ilustra la especial relación entre Jim, Spock y Bones. *(clic sobre FIN del capítulo para verlo)  
> Contiene fragmentos de la letra de la canción de Ben Lee, “Apple Candy”, que acompaña las bellas imágenes.

 

**NO NOS LIBRES DE CAER EN LA TENTACIÓN**

 

 

                                                                                             Tras la misión en el satélite de Tálax, incómoda y extremadamente peligrosa por sus famosos mosquitos gigantes conocidos como “lavaflies”, el almirante ordenó que todos los miembros de la expedición fueran sometidos a un riguroso examen médico. No podía arriesgarse a que alguna clase de virus alienígena subiese a bordo, no después de la experiencia de Psi 2000, donde la tripulación se contagió de una misteriosa locura que casi acaba con sus vidas. De eso hacía ya más de veinte años, sin embargo ninguno de ellos lo había podido olvidar.

          Pavel soportó pacientemente que un enfermero le sacara muestras de casi todo y las llevase a analizar al laboratorio. Su amigo, el comandante Sulu, había sido sometido a la misma tortura y le observaba con curiosidad. El vicealmirante Spock, que ya había pasado por todo aquello, permanecía sentado junto a la mesa de McCoy a la espera de los resultados de las pruebas. Cuando la voz del técnico sonó por el comunicador diciendo que todo estaba en orden, Pavel se levantó de la camilla con un salto.

 - ¿Puedo retirarme? - Solicitó con formalidad. El japonés le sonreía como quien ve a un niño inquieto, hiperactivo, impaciente por escapar del control de los adultos.

        McCoy asintió mostrando su consentimiento y Pavel, aliviado por que todo hubiera terminado bien, se dispuso a salir de la enfermería. Con las prisas acabó dando un traspiés con sus botas nuevas que le hizo perder el equilibrio y terminar de rodillas delante de Sulu, sujeto a una mano que, atentamente, el japonés le había tendido para evitar que se hiciera daño. Aquella postura resultó bastante cómica, provocando la risa entre los presentes incluido su mejor amigo. Pavel se levantó preguntándose qué habría hecho él en otra vida para acabar siempre haciendo el ridículo en cualquier clase de situaciones.

 - ¡Tenga cuidado, Chekov! ¡No vaya a caer en la tentación! - Le espetó un cínico McCoy nada más pasar por su lado, viendo cómo Sulu seguía de cerca al ruso sin quitarle el ojo de encima a su trasero.

        El médico les miraba con los ojos azules encogidos, escrutando sus rostros en busca de un atisbo de rubor. Pero no, Sulu sonreía inocente y el ruso ya estaba más que acostumbrado a sus indirectas, además sabía muy bien cómo defenderse de ataques como ése.

 - ¡Oh, no se preocupe por mí, doctor! Si yo caigo Sulu me levantará pero... ¿y si cae usted? ¿En quién se apoyaría? - Dijo volviéndose hacia el médico y mostrando su genuina sonrisa de comemierda. - No creo que los brassos del señor Spock sean tan fuertes como para tirar de usted y del almirante al mismo tiempo. O tal vess sí, bueno... ¿Tú que opinas, Hikaru? Después de todo él es vulcano. - Añadió encongiéndose de hombros.

 - ¿Qué quiere decir, comandante? - McCoy tenía los ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Girando el cuello se dirigió al primer oficial científico a su espalda. - ¿Qué ha querido decir, Spock?

        Sin inmutarse, el vulcano miró con seriedad al ruso y utilizó su graduación superior para deshacerse de su, de repente, incómoda presencia.

 - Comandante Chekov, regrese a su puesto en el puente. - Ordenó con su voz más grave y autoritaria. - Señor Sulu, acompáñelo.

      El japonés asintió inclinando levemente la cabeza, dispuesto a cumplir la orden.

 - Anda, Pasha. - Dijo tomándolo del brazo. - Volvamos al puente.

 - No me dejes caer, moy drug. *(amigo mío) – Bromeó Pavel sujetándose con fuerza de su compañero.

          Spock se puso en pie quedando frente al médico que, atónito por el descaro del ruso, permanecía con los ojos azules abiertos como platos.

 - No sé qué ha querido decir, Spock. Yo no... - Un ligero rubor tiñó de rosa sus mejillas, McCoy bajó la mirada avergonzado.

 - Hay un dicho terrestre que lo expresa a la perfección, doctor y es “donde las dan las toman”. - Colocando las manos a la espalda, el vulcano ladeó la cabeza y levantó una ceja al hablar. - Si no se empeñase usted en poner en evidencia la especial relación entre los comandantes Sulu y Chekov...

 - ¡Ah, por favor, lo de esos dos salta a la vista! - Protestó airado interrumpiendo al primer oficial.

 - … él no se la devolvería con... - Suspiró. Estaba más que acostumbrado a que el médico ignorase sus palabras. Dando un leve taconazo en el suelo llamó su atención. - Doctor, lo suyo también salta a la vista. Aludir a mi fuerza vulcana y dar por supuesto que yo podría ser al mismo tiempo el apoyo del almirante y el de usted, como si eso implicase que existe algo más que amistad entre nosotros tres, es una forma de... ¿cómo expresarlo para que lo comprenda? En sus propias palabras, doctor, lo que Chekov pretendía es “tocarle las narices”.

 - ¿De veras crees que haya algo que salte a la vista, Spock? Jim es mi mejor amigo, entre tú y yo no podría existir otra cosa que amistad, y eso si no estamos discutiendo como ahora mismo. - McCoy se giró dando la espalda al vulcano, no soportaba tener que darle la razón y en cuanto a sus insistentes puyas dirigidas al ruso y a la dudosa amistad que mantenía desde hacía años con el japonés, Spock estaba en lo cierto: él mismo se lo había buscado.

 - ¿Es esto una discusión? No me lo parece. - Levantó las manos para posarlas sobre los hombros del médico, acercándose hasta susurrar las palabras en su nuca. - Doctor, ¿por qué no se sincera de una vez? Aproveche el pie que le ha dado el alférez Chekov al tropezar y diga de verdad qué es lo que siente por mí y por el almirante.

          Aquello le cayó encima como un jarro de agua fría. McCoy se estremeció. No hacía tanto que habían tenido la visita del otro James T. Kirk, el extraño y divertido hombretón de ojos más azules que los suyos y barba canosa que decía pertenecer a un universo paralelo donde, según le contó, era parte de un trío amoroso que incluía a los alternativos McCoy y Spock. ¿Y si semejante cosa fuera posible también allí, en su propio universo? Aquello era algo que deseaba tanto... pero no. El médico sacudió la cabeza negando el más profundo anhelo de su corazón.

 - Siempre he respetado lo vuestro. No dije ni una palabra sobre el delicado asunto durante nuestros primeros años de misión en el Enterprise. Jamás revelé el verdadero origen de vuestra hija y nunca lo haré. He sido testigo de vuestros encuentros y desencuentros en todo este tiempo, he visto sufrir a Jim con cada separación y a ti también, por mucho que te empeñaras en ocultarlo. Marcharte a Vulcano con la idea de completar la disciplina Kolinahr y renunciar definitivamente a tus emociones... ¡Eso sí que fue una estupidez por tu parte, Spock! - Le espetó enojado, como médico a bordo y como amigo de ambos, tenía información de primera mano sobre la tormentosa relación de pareja entre el almirante y su primer oficial que, infructuosamente, siempre habían querido mantener en secreto. - Todo eso demuestra mi lealtad para con los dos. ¿Qué más quieres, maldito duende de orejas puntiagudas? - Preguntó volviéndose para mirarle a los ojos oscuros por debajo del recto flequillo.

 - Está bien. - Se resignó el vulcano. - Agradezco su discreción y a cambio respetaré su silencio, doctor. No es necesario decir nada si no quiere.

      Estaba a punto de abandonar la enfermería cuando sintió la mano del médico aferrada a su antebrazo, tiraba de él impidiéndole marcharse.

 - Spock... yo... quiero saber lo que él sabe. - Musitaba las palabras, se notaba en el tono de su voz y en el ardor de sus ojos azules que le estaba costando un mundo sincerarse de esa manera. - Quiero sentir lo que él ha sentido, quiero ir donde él ha ido. Quiero oír tus secretos.

 - ¿Estamos hablando del almirante? - Spock no lo dudaba, conocía bien los sentimientos del médico hacia Jim y quiso remarcarlo de alguna forma.

 - Te quiero a ti y le quiero a él. Quiero conocer lo que él conoce, quiero tocar lo que él ha tocado... - McCoy apretó más fuerte los dedos alrededor del brazo del vulcano e incluso llegó a zarandearlo levemente. - ¡Llámame por su nombre!

 - ¿Cómo dice, doctor? - Eso sí que era nuevo. Llamarle... ¿por qué nombre? ¿T'hy'la?

 - Sé que hiciste una promesa y que le dijiste que es tu amante... con esa palabra vulcana tuya, Spock. - El propio Jim se lo contó en confianza cuando, muchos años atrás, se hizo el tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda. - Spock... ¡hazme sentir lo mismo!

 - Doctor McCoy, yo no puedo... - No, la palabra sagrada “t'hy'la” estaba reservada para Jim.

 - Tú me has pedido sinceridad, será porque quieres darme lo mismo. Entonces... - Tragando saliva dio un paso hacia delante pegándose al cuerpo fibroso del vulcano. - Spock, abramos nuestros corazones, sé que podríamos cambiar...

 - Como ha dicho usted, doctor, hice una promesa a Jim. No puedo romperla. - Le interrumpió negando tajantemente.

        McCoy le soltó permitiendo que el vulcano recuperase la libertad en sus movimientos. Contrariamente a lo que el médico había supuesto, Spock no se alejó ni un solo centímetro. Permanecía allí plantado con su expresión vacía de emociones y sus oscuros ojos profundos mirándole, como dos agujeros negros que estuvieran a punto de absorberle.

 - No puedo quebrantar mi palabra pero sí pedir permiso. - Añadió el primer oficial tomando del brazo al médico. - Acompáñeme al despacho del almirante, doctor McCoy. Resolvamos esto de una vez.

 - ¿Resolver qué? ¿A qué te refieres, Spock? - En contadas ocasiones le había visto tan resuelto, decidido a salirse con la suya. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta obstinación? - ¡Eh, alto... duende! ¿No irás a contarle a Jim...?

 - No. Lo harás tú, Leonard... - Casi nunca le llamaba así, pocas veces abandonaba el formal tratamiento de la Flota. - Le dirás a Jim lo que me has dicho a mí, y veremos lo que él tiene que decir sobre todo esto.

            Camino al despacho bajo el puente de mando, el doctor McCoy se sentía preso de sus sentimientos así como de la mano de Spock que continuaba ejerciendo un firme agarre sobre su brazo. Pensó en lo que el rubio y barbudo James Kirk del otro universo le había dicho: que debía seducirles a ambos a la vez, que con su mirada azul no le costaría ningún esfuerzo. _¡Ja!_ Rió cínico para sí en sus pensamientos. Lo que había hecho al hablar de ese modo a Spock en la enfermería, lo que estaba a punto de hacer cuando atravesaban ya las puertas automáticas y Jim levantaba la vista de una tablet sobre la mesa para mirarle con sus ojos de color avellana, lo que se proponía decirle a su mejor amigo le estaba suponiendo el esfuerzo más grande y considerable de toda su miserable vida.

 - Jim... - McCoy respiró hondo para darse ánimos, aspirando así el aroma que flotaba en el ambiente. - Hueles a manzana de caramelo y...

 - Es cierto. - Confirmó Spock, asegurándose al poner una clave en la puerta de que no serían importunados por nadie.

        El almirante sonrió con picardía poniéndose en pie, algo sorprendido ante semejante interrupción de sus tareas al mando del USS Enterprise-A. McCoy parecía azorado aunque dispuesto a continuar con aquella extraña confesión.

 - ...Y Spock y yo podríamos decir aleluya, el filo de tu afecto me ha roto la piel. - No sabía bien qué estaba diciendo. ¿De dónde salía toda aquella palabrería casi absurda? McCoy no se paró a pensar ni una fracción de segundo, por mucho que su amigo, el almirante, pusiera cara de no entender nada con aquella sonrisa retorcida en sus labios. - Porque hueles a manzana de caramelo y nos tienes cantando “aleluya” y me siento mucho más joven que mis años... Jim... ¡Jim!

        Se abalanzó sobre él atenazando su cuerpo con un impetuoso abrazo, buscando sus ojos avellana salpicados de manchitas verdosas que tanto le encandilaban, tratando de apresar en ellos algo más que una eterna amistad por parte del almirante.

 - Quiero saber lo que él sabe, sentir lo que él ha sentido, tocar lo que ha tocado... Besar lo que él ha besado. - Susurró antes de posar sus labios sobre los de Jim, sintiendo que él deseaba lo mismo por su manera de responder a la ahora húmeda caricia de su lengua.

        Spock les observaba deleitándose en la belleza sublime de aquel instante, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio, sabiendo bien cuál sería la respuesta de Jim. Ellos dos ya habían tenido esa conversación hacía mucho tiempo. Su esposo le había confesado ya que, si McCoy alguna vez daba el paso, él no le rechazaría.

 - Quiero sentir lo que él ha sentido. - El doctor se había girado para mirar a los ojos al vulcano, soltando a Jim y acercándose a él hasta tenerle encerrado entre los brazos. - Quiero tocar lo que él ha tocado, quiero ir donde él ha estado. Te quiero a ti... - Murmuró besando los finos labios de Spock que se dejaba hacer. - ...Y le quiero a él.

 - Y nosotros dos te queremos a ti, Bones. Siempre te hemos querido. - Ahí la voz del almirante tembló a punto de quebrarse por la emoción. - Bonssy, mi amor... - Susurró abrazándolo desde atrás, bajando las manos por sus costados en una lenta caricia hasta alcanzar las caderas del médico.

 - Leonard... - El nombre rasgó el corazón de McCoy con el ronco sonido que salía de la garganta de Spock. - ...mi t'hy'la. - Esa última palabra, sagrada en la lengua vulcana, le hizo perder un latido.

            Lo había hecho. Él lo pidió y el duende terminó haciéndolo: le dio el nombre sagrado que hasta aquel día únicamente había otorgado a Jim y jamás delante de nadie más que él, su esposo secreto, su alma gemela, su hermano, amigo y amante. Le llamó de ese modo reconociendo sus sentimientos hacia él, realizando una promesa de amor implícita en la palabra, compartiéndola así de por vida con su amado Jim.

         McCoy vibró por dentro sacudido con las emociones tan intensas que estaba experimentando. Sintió que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, ahora era de ellos dos. Y a ambos se entregó cayendo juntos en la tentación de la lujuria, dando rienda suelta a sus más profundos y oscuros deseos, quemando, con la llama de una pasión que siempre había estado encendida, los muros que les separaban y que ellos mismos levantaron. El pudor, las formas, la impostura, todo quedó derribado y reducido a cenizas cuando, completamente desnudos y acalorados como tres adolescentes, se entregaron al sexo allí mismo, en el despacho del almirante. Y McCoy dio gracias a Dios por no haberles librado de caer en la tentación. Después de todo, el rubio James T. Kirk del universo paralelo estaba en lo cierto: su Jim también le llamaría Bonssy a partir de hoy.

 

[ **FIN** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=et1D2EJP8xo)


	33. LA MIRADA DE LOS DIOSES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Afortunado aquel al que los dioses miran con buenos ojos! Puestas sobre él se hallan sus bendiciones y no habrá dificultad que no sea capaz de superar en la vida. Algunos hombres cuentan con esta ventaja, sin aparente motivo destacan entre los demás por sus extraordinarias aptitudes. El caso de los Kirk ya nos era conocido, como descendientes de Apolo cuentan con su apoyo y protección. Sin embargo no son los únicos favoritos de los dioses.

**LA MIRADA DE LOS DIOSES**

 

                                                                                                                Sintió náuseas, malestar, como si estuviese enfermo, y eso que sólo un minuto antes se encontraba de maravilla. De pronto notó que iba a vomitar y abandonó lo que estaba haciendo para incorporarse. _Rápido, no hay tiempo..._ pensó para Jadzia apartándolo a un lado. Saltando de la cama, corrió a arrodillarse ante la taza del water, sujetándose el estómago que parecía querer salir por su garganta. Las arcadas eran muy profundas, arrancando todo de su interior. Anton mantenía la boca abierta expulsando el chorro que contenía la cena aún a medio digerir.

 - He llamado a Sam, viene para acá. - Jadzia se ocupó de sostener la cabeza de su novio cuando una tercera bocanada le sobrevino obligándolo a retorcerse en el suelo del cuarto de baño. - Algo te habrá sentado mal, t'hy'la. Te sentirás mejor una vez que lo hayas echado todo.

        El klingon esperó a que terminase de vomitar y le puso la camisa del pijama, Anton había salido de sus brazos completamente desnudo. Una vez abotonada intentó que vistiera también los pantalones.

 - ¿Y mis calzoncillos?

 - No lo sé, perdidos entre las sábanas, supongo.

 - Lo siento, yo...

 - Estás enfermo, no es algo por lo que debas disculparte.

 - Pero te he dejado a medias.

 - Los dos nos hemos quedado a medias, estrella mía. - Giró la cabeza al escuchar unos pasos. - ¿Sam? Estamos en el baño.

        Anton dejó que su novio le subiera la cinturilla del pantalón, cubriendo sus vergüenzas, cuando vio que el doctor no llegaba solo. George se había cruzado con Sam por la galería de oficiales y acabó apuntándose a la visita médica nada más saber que su primo el mayor se encontraba mal.

 - ¿Qué te pasa? - El rubio se agachó para acariciar la frente de Anton bajo los rizos. - ¿Una indigestión? ¿Gripe?

 - Si me dejas hacer mi trabajo, idiota, lo sabremos en un minuto. - Protestó el médico haciéndolo a un lado.

        El pelirrojo tuvo que apartar a George para poder reconocer por encima a Anton, pasándole el tricorder alrededor de la cabeza y sobre el estómago. Algo llamó su atención. Sam golpeó el aparato como si apreciara en él un mal funcionamiento. Luego lo apagó, esperó unos segundos y volvió a encenderlo. La señal que recibía le dejó bastante desconcertado.

 - Bueno, a ver... - Ayudando a Anton a incorporarse lo acompañó a la cama. - Túmbate un momento y vosotros dos... - Volviéndose hacia George y Jadzia les miró con el ceño fruncido. - Salid del camarote, quiero hacerle un chequeo a solas a mi paciente.

        Ninguno de los dos estuvo de acuerdo, ¿esperar fuera? ¿Por qué? George estaba tan preocupado por Anton como el klingon, se resistía a marcharse, lo miró de reojo y le oyó gruñir.

 - Es el oficial médico jefe de la nave, se supone que en estos asuntos él está al mando. - Murmuró Jadzia empujando a George hacia la puerta. - No nos vamos a mover del pasillo, Sam. Hazle las pruebas que necesites. Anton, estaremos ahí mismo, mi t'hy'la.

 - Sammy... ¿qué ocurre? - Anton temió que el alarde de autoridad por parte del médico no se debiese a nada bueno. - ¿Por qué les has echado?

          No hubo respuesta, Sam ni siquiera le miró a la cara. El doctor sacó de su maletín un pad que conectó a un aparato del que salían un par de cables terminados en sendas ventosas. Luego tomó un pequeño frasco de gel frío e, ignorando las quejas, untó un poco sobre el vientre de Anton con un ligero masaje. Después le conectó el transductor y esperó paciente a que la imagen del interior de su abdomen se formase en la pantalla, lo que vio le dejó completamente atónito. Estaba pasmado, aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

 - No puede ser... - Susurró sin apartar los ojos azules del milagro que le mostraba la ecografía. - Anton... no te lo vas a creer pero...

 - Estoy embarazado, ¿es eso? - Preguntó arrebatando de las manos de su primo la pantalla táctil.

        No era muy grande, difícil de apreciar, pero algo borroso latía rodeado de una especie de bolsa allí dentro. El blanco y negro vibraba distorsionando la señal de ultrasonidos recibida. Sam acercó la mano para pulsar un botón azul en el pad. La pantalla se dividió en dos mostrando casi la misma imagen a ambos lados.

 - Esto, a la derecha, es lo que llevas dentro, primo. - El médico parecía sonreír por debajo de su cara de asombro. - Y esto otro, a la izquierda, es el útero de una mujer embarazada de cuatro semanas. ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Tienes algo que contarme sobre tu herencia vulcana que yo desconozca?

 - Cuando pisé el nuevo planeta que descubrimos en la nebulosa Cabeza de Caballo, lo supe. Algo cambió en mi interior. - Anton estaba llorando, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin cesar; los ojos aguamarina, enormes y anegados, brillaban con verdaderos remolinos de emociones encontradas. - Me sentí distinto, Sam... diferente. Allí había algo, lo sé, y éste... - Tragó saliva señalando el bultito palpitante a la derecha de la pantalla. - ¡Éste es el resultado!

 - ¿Y puede saberse por qué narices no me contaste nada? ¿Qué sentiste exactamente, Anton? - Quiso saber el médico retirando las ventosas del vientre de su primo.

 - Un terremoto en mis tripas, dolor y sobre todo calor ahí dentro. Pensé que algo había fallado con el transportador pero vi que Jadzia y George estaban bien así que, como se me fue pasando, no le di mucha importancia. - Anton se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado sobre ella, cruzando las piernas igual que un indio, mirando directamente a los ojos al joven médico. - Más tarde, cuando George regresó a la Reliant y Jadzia y yo nos quedamos obteniendo muestras minerales, volvió a pasar. ¡Calor, Sam, algo me quemaba por dentro, como el Pon f...!

        Se detuvo en sus explicaciones, las mejillas se le tiñeron de rubor y Sam sonrió secándole las lágrimas con la palma de su mano, suavemente.

 - Anton... - Musitó con dulzura. - ¿Hicisteis el amor en aquel planeta? - Su primo asentía en silencio, completamente avergonzado. - Tal vez estés en lo cierto y allí hubiera algo que hizo posible este milagro, quizá se deba a los dioses, como la concepción de tu madre. No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que hay un feto desarrollándose en tu interior y...

 - ¡Quítamelo! Pazhalsta *(por favor) Samuel... ¡Deshazte de esta cosa! - Le suplicó volviendo al llanto, agarrándolo con violencia del cuello del jersey azul de su uniforme.

 - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así? ¡Anton! - Había gritado el nombre con auténtica rabia, de inmediato bajó el tono intentando aparentar calma, acariciándole las manos a su primo y apartándolas de su uniforme. - Estás hablando de tu hijo, tuyo y de Jadzia... ¡Por Odín que no le haré ningún daño!

 - Pero esto no es natural... ¡Por todos los dioses! - Su voz ronca estaba a punto de quebrarse, se desgañitaba gritando en un susurro ahogado, no quería que Jadzia y George le escucharan desde el otro lado de la puerta. - Soy un hombre, Sam... ¡No puedo estar embarazado!

 - Sin embargo lo estás, Anton. - Sam trató de tranquilizarle. - El abuelo Jim también pasó por esto, no te preocupes... Mira, ¿lo ves? - Le dijo enseñándole las imágenes que había grabado en su pad. - Todo está en su lugar, no hay ningún problema.

 - Niet! *(no) Mi barriga no es “lugar” para esa... ¡esa cosa! - Anton negaba con la cabeza, evidentemente aterrorizado. - Y no me compares con dedushka, *(abuelo) él no llevó a mi madre en su vientre.

 - Sí, ya sé... tía Amy se gestó en la nave oscura y esto es diferente pero... - Dejando la pantalla en el regazo de su primo, Sam le sujetó la cara entre sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa. - Anton, estás tan embarazado como él, más aún, porque tú sí cargas con el feto en tu interior.

 - ¿Y cómo voy yo a... a... parir? - Las lágrimas ahogaban sus palabras, agitándose entre las manos de Sam negaba una y otra vez. - Niet... niet... es imposible...

 - Confía en mí cuando te digo que todo está en su sitio, Anton. - Sam volvió la vista al pad y le señaló la membrana que recubría aquel bultito latente en su interior. - No sé cómo pero has desarrollado todo lo necesario para llevar adelante un embarazo. Aquí están los límites del útero y esto es la placenta, oh... y el cordón umbilical, ¿lo ves?

 - Me matará... esa cosa acabará matándome. - Farfulló mirando las imágenes con auténtico pavor.

 - ¡Nada de eso! Me ocuparé de ti, te monitorizaré cada día, controlaré la gestación a cada paso. - Levantando la barbilla de su primo le miró a los ojos con ternura. - Y cuando llegue el momento te abriré el vientre por aquí... - sus largos dedos de cirujano rozaron el abdomen de Anton dibujando una fina línea imaginaria, - y sacaré a tu bebé sano y salvo. Déjalo en mis manos, primo. Desde ahora mismo eres mi único paciente.

        Deseaba creerlo, confiaba en él y sabía que era tan buen médico como su padre, Alex, o como el abuelo Bones. Sí, se pondría en sus manos. Si los dioses habían planeado aquello para él, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Todo saldría bien, en aproximadamente treinta y seis semanas Sam le practicaría una cesárea y una nueva vida vería la luz... _Una nueva vida_ , pensó Anton.

 - ¿Es mi hijo? ¿Y de Jadzia? - Preguntó de pronto como si la idea acabase de calar en su cerebro.

 - ¿Tienes dudas? Oye, no sé qué habrás estado haciendo por ahí... - Bromeó Sam intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. - Es pronto para saber si será niño o niña pero que es tuyo y de tu novio klingon no me cabe ninguna duda, observa el perfil de su ADN.

        Anton se fijó en las finas líneas captando a simple vista las coincidencias, leyendo unos porcentajes bajo los marcadores destacados en rojo.

 - Cincuenta por ciento klingon, cuarenta y uno coma setenta y cinco por ciento humano, seis coma veinticinco por ciento vulcano y... ¿dos por ciento desconocido? - Anton se extrañó, lanzando una mirada inquisitiva a su primo le interrogó sin necesidad de palabras.

 - Será la parte de Khan. - Respondió entre risas y encogiendo los hombros, restando importancia al dato desconcertante. - Ya sabes que el abuelo volvió a la vida gracias a su sangre.

 - Ya, igual que tu padre, conozco la historia. ¿Y no será que esta cosa es un poquito... “alienígena”, Sammy? - Preguntó con cierto repelús apuntando a su barriga con desconfianza. - Papá es sobrehumano, es decir que sus genes, aunque mejorados, son humanos, ¿por qué no iba a reconocerlo así el análisis?

 - No tengo ni idea, Anton, pero un dos por ciento no debería preocuparte. - Volvió a reír, el hecho de que su primo estuviera embarazado sí que era motivo de preocupación. - Oye... ¿quieres que me quede contigo para ayudarte a contarle todo esto a Jadzia?

        Anton se sobresaltó, no había pensado en eso todavía. Echándose a temblar su rostro palideció de repente.

 - No voy a contárselo... - Susurró apartando a un lado la pantalla donde los resultados del análisis genético pasaron a un segundo plano, regresando la imagen de aquella cosa palpitante en su interior. - Por ahora no. ¡Y tú no abras la boca, Sam! Apelo a tu juramento hipocrático...

 **-** ¡Pero Anton! - Exclamó sorprendido. - ¿De veras pretendes guardar esto en secreto?

 - ¡No hablaremos de ello, Sam! - Le espetó escupiéndole el aliento a la cara, haciendo que el pelirrojo cerrase los párpados.

        Sam se echó hacia atrás, los ojos aguamarina ardían con furia y una abultada vena latiendo en el pálido cuello delataba la tensión que su primo acusaba en ese momento.

 - Por un segundo me ha parecido ver a tu padre... - Comentó buscando sacar una sonrisa de la ajustada boca de Anton sin conseguirlo. - ¡Oh, está bien! No diré nada, tómate tu tiempo. Aunque no lo dejes correr demasiado porque en unos meses será evidente.

 - ¿Cómo que evidente? - Levantando las cejas le miró con cara de bobo. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

 - Joder, Anton... - Sam tomó un cojín y lo remetió por debajo de la camisa del pijama de su primo. - ¡Pues evidente! - Exclamó señalando la ahora abultada barriga. - A veces pareces idiota... Anda, métete en la cama y descansa. A esos dos les contaré una milonga, ya se me ocurrirá algo, tú tranquilo.

 - Sam... - Agarrando su mano la apretó con fuerza. - Ni una palabra, ya veré cómo se lo digo a Jadzia.

 - Hazlo cuanto antes, primo. - El médico se acercó hasta darle un beso en la frente a su paciente. - Y enhorabuena, mamá... - Musitó alejándose, recogiendo su equipo y guardando las cosas en el maletín.

 - ¿Mamá...? - Repitió algo atontado colándose bajo el edredón y deslizando los pies desnudos entre las sábanas, estremeciéndose al sentirlas tan frías. - _Ni hablar, no soy una mujer, no puedo ser madre. En todo caso... “papa”..._ \- Pensó para sí, y una tierna sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al hacerlo.

          Jadzia y George no tardaron en entrar al camarote, las explicaciones de Sam habían sido breves. El rubio le miraba como tratando de descubrir qué secreto guardaba aquella boquita de fresa tan sonriente.

 - ¿Cómo te encuentras, estrella de mi vida? - Jadzia se sentó en la cama tomando la mano de su novio entre las suyas. - Sam dice que es una gripe estomacal sin importancia, ¿quieres que te traiga una taza de té?

 - No gracias, no me apetece. - Respondió con una fingida debilidad en la voz. - Quiero dormir, ven y acuéstate a mi lado, necesito tu calor mi amada constelación.

 - ¡Por todos los dioses! - Juró George. - ¿Se puede ser más cursi y empalagoso que vosotros dos? ¡Aj, dais asco! Si es sólo gripe me voy a la cama, que te mejores primo. - Para despedirse le dio un beso en la frente sintiendo algo extraño al hacerlo. Miró a los ojos a Anton y descubrió un brillo en ellos que nunca antes había percibido, algo que no supo identificar. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro?

        Anton asintió ocultando en su sonrisa la alegría secreta de saberse embarazado. George se encogió de hombros y se marchó del camarote sin perder ni un segundo: Jadzia ya se había metido bajo el edredón y empezaba a colmar de mimos y besos a “la estrella de su vida”.

 

 

                                                                                            La fiesta en la Pantheion duraría al menos dos semanas, el acontecimiento debía ser celebrado por todo lo alto. Ares, como siempre, parecía el único disgustado entre tanta algarabía. El dios renegó por ver a tan bravo guerrero en semejantes circunstancias. ¿Un r'uustai “encinta”? Gritaba cada dos por tres pero nadie hacía caso a sus protestas; los dioses le ignoraron riendo, danzando y bebiendo el delicioso néctar.

 - Cassie, amada mía... - Apolo la atrajo hasta sentarla sobre su regazo en el trono dorado. - El pequeño ha sido concebido, estabas en lo cierto. Lo que depositamos en el núcleo del nuevo planeta ha obrado el milagro en el vientre de Anton.

 - Y la semilla recogida en la copa dará al fin su fruto. El niño será muy querido por ti, mi señor. - Susurró a su oído con una caricia de sus largos y suaves dedos en la mejilla del dios. - Con el tiempo acabará siendo de tu familia.

 - ¿Es una visión que has tenido? - Apolo comprendió en el guiño de la de los ojos violeta que no revelaría nada más al respecto. - Pero si él ya es de mi familia, lleva mi sangre, como sus padres y sus abuelos, como todos [los Kirk](http://es.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=3340u1z&s=9#.Vo6JOFJrrIV), los De Mogh y los Chekov de este universo.

 - Un universo que nunca deja de crecer, como el amor de Zeus por todos sus hijos. - Cassandra sonrió con ternura, desde que había sido madre se mostraba mucho más cariñosa y condescendiente con todo el mundo. - El planeta surgido en la Nebulosa Cabeza de Caballo da fe de ello. Veo nuevos caminos que se abrirán muy pronto, las leyes de la física se pliegan a tus deseos, mi señor.

 - Bueno sí, he pensado que un atajo al sistema solar terrestre no les vendría nada mal a los chicos. - Apolo volvió a torcer la boca con una sonrisa de comemierda. - Los cardassianos nada podrán hacer por atravesar el agujero de gusano que se está creando en la constelación de Orión.

 - Queda lejos de sus fronteras. - Intervino Atenea que no había podido evitar oír a su hermano comentar el proyecto que la tenía tan ocupada últimamente. - El puente de Einstein-Rosen o agujero de gusano, como lo has llamado, cruzará hasta las proximidades de Saturno convirtiéndose en un camino seguro y rápido para ir del cuadrante Delta al Alfa.

 - Lo sé pero no olvides que es necesario creer en nosotros si se desea atravesarlo. - Añadió vanidoso el capitán de la Pantheion. - Sin nuestras “bendiciones” es imposible sobrevivir a tan intensa gravedad.

 - ¿Nuestras bendiciones? - Atenea, con su mente fría y lógica, era incapaz de comprender el componente de humor divino y humano que llevaban las palabras de su hermano mayor. - Simplemente ocurre que Cardassia Prime está al otro lado del horizonte de sucesos.

 - ¡Ay, Atenea Partenos! - Suspiró Apolo con resignación. - Tú siempre tan... “vulcana”, como tu pueblo predilecto. Si levantases ahora una de tus cejas serías igualita que Spock.

 - No te burles de ella, amado mío. - Le reprendió la sacerdotisa pellizcando una de sus mejillas. - Tu hermana está en lo cierto tanto como tú. Los cardassianos no conocen a los dioses, no creen en ninguno, jamás lo han hecho. Están al otro lado de esta realidad y precisamente eso mismo es lo que les impedirá utilizar, o siquiera conocer, el agujero de gusano.

 - Los dioses nunca les han mirado con buenos ojos, Atenea. - Bromeó Apolo refiriéndose a los cabeza de cuchara.

 - Los dioses nunca les hemos mirado, más bien. - Insistió la diosa de la sabiduría tan amante de la exactitud como podría serlo cualquier vulcano.

       Apolo y Cassandra tuvieron que darse por vencidos con la de los numerosos inventos, el sentido del humor de Atenea Polumetis brillaba por su ausencia. Debajo de la consola científica, hacía rato que se había dejado caer por allí preso de uno de sus vahídos por la embriaguez, Dionisio había estado escuchando, sin ser advertido, la reveladora conversación entre sus hermanos mayores.

 _\- Así que pronto se abrirá una nueva ruta que conecte Orión con la Tierra._ \- Se dijo feliz, pues su trabajo como oficial de derrota se vería aligerado en consecuencia. - _Y Chekov tendrá un nieto, lo cual es maravilloso pero..._ \- Aunque se alegraba por su viejo amigo, Dionisio intuía que algo importante se le estaba escapando. - _¿Qué es eso de que los Chekov y los De Mogh de este universo son también “de la familia”?_

        Recordó entonces las palabras de su hermano y, lleno de curiosidad, se apoyó en la consola de Atenea para poder levantarse. Bajo los efectos de la bebida le costaba bastante mantenerse erguido, y eso que tenía mucha práctica en esta clase de situaciones. Trastabillando un par de veces alcanzó el puesto de artillero sin llamar demasiado la atención y, tomando a Ares de un brazo, le llevó aparte para hablarle en privado. El destructor de hombres se dejaba hacer, preso del fastidio y el tedio que todo aquel asunto sobre el embarazo de Anton le provocaba.

 - ¿Qué quieres de mí ahora, loco? - Preguntó con desgana. - A estas alturas ya debes estar como una cuba, ¿me equivoco, Dionisio?

 - Reeeshponde: Kirk, De Mogh y Chekov... ¿qué shh...? ¿Qué igshiñi...? ¿Qué quieren decir todos esos nombres? - Le interrogó arrastrando la lengua de trapo por las palabras, arrugándole el quitón negro al agarrarse de él con los puños cerrados.

 - ¡Ah, vamos...! - Protestó intentando quitárselo de encima. - ¿No lo sabes?

        Ares sonrió al ver, en su mueca de idiota, que su hermano pequeño lo estaba preguntando en serio. Y rió cuando tuvo que sostenerle de los brazos porque otro de sus acostumbrados vahídos se había presentado de repente.

 - Eshtoy bien. - Atinó a decir el beodo recuperando un poco la verticalidad. - ¡Vamos, conteshta de una vez! ¿Qué shiiiñifican esos nombres?

 - Kirk, en lengua inglesa, derivó en “church”... - Le aclaró poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejando la mano en la cadera del borrachín para evitar que se fuera al suelo. - Chekov se convirtió en “tserkov” en ruso y De Mogh, en klingon, significa lo mismo.

 - ¡Iiiigleshia! - Dionisio, espabilándose un poco de repente, entendió lo que su hermano el capitán había dicho. - ¡Todos son su prole! Los hombres que adoptaron ese nombre son... ¡Reconocían su origen como “llamados desde fuera”, “el pueblo de dios”... los hijos de Apolo!

 - Bueno, ¿y te sorprende? ¿Qué más dará el nombre? - Ares golpeó la pelada cabeza hueca del dios del vino con la palma de su mano abierta, desde que Apolo le castigó por bocazas no le había permitido dejarse crecer el cabello. - Como dijo Julieta a su Romeo: la rosa no dejaría de ser rosa y de esparcir su aroma aunque se llamase de otro modo, hermano.

 - Yo tomé a esa rosa, Ares... - Recordó algo, nostálgico con la pesadez de los borrachos que se enredan en el pasado, frotándose molesto la coronilla donde su hermano le había golpeado. - Chekov fue mío. ¿Y ahora me entero de que es hijo de mi hermano? No solamente los Kirk son sus descendientes, los Chekov también, y los De Mogh. Pero dime, Ares... Los klingons... ¿no eran tu pueblo?

 - Lo son y estoy en verdad orgulloso por ello, ¿qué tiene eso que ver? Apolo tomaría a alguna mujer klingon hace miles de años o algo así. Anda, bebamos un poco más de néctar y dejémonos de tonterías. Con suerte nos desmayaremos y no tendremos que soportar toda esta pantomima. - Le dijo haciéndose con dos copas llenas a rebosar. - Yo también tuve a Pavel, y a Khan y a Sulu con él. Me hice pasar por un kazon para colarme en su lecho, ¿lo sabías? ¡Oh, por Eros que aquello sí fue divertido!

 - ¡Oye! ¡Eso tienes que contármelo con más detalle! - Exclamó alzando el cáliz para brindar con Ares. - Y si quieres puedes seguir citando a Shakespeare, hermano. Me gusta como suena en tu voz... - Añadió refiriéndose a lo que había comentado sobre las rosas.

          Todo en la nave oscura era alboroto y alegría, pronto una nueva rosa florecería entre los mortales aunque, en esta singular ocasión y sin que sirva de precedente, la rosa en cuestión resultaría ser inmarcesible. Zeus la había mirado con buenos ojos.

 


	34. LA CAZADORA SE TORNA PRESA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para el capítulo titulado “La Cazadora” de T'HY'LA, elegí la siguiente cita de Ernest Hemingway: «No hay cacería como la cacería humana y a aquellos que han cazado hombres armados durante bastante tiempo y han disfrutado, no vuelve a importarles nada más.»  
> Los años han pasado y Amy, luciendo ahora los galones de comandante en la manga de su uniforme rojo, continúa ejerciendo como Némesis de los dioses, impartiendo su divina justicia al dar caza a los renegados del Tal'Shiar. Sin embargo... ¿por cuánto tiempo volará libre esta bellísima amazona?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las palabras de Amanda Kirk, La Cazadora, son la letra de la canción "Made Of" de Nause, versionada maravillosamente por Viola Martinsson. Enlace en el texto "estoy hecha de esto".

**LA CAZADORA SE TORNA PRESA**

 

                                                                                                                  La superficie de Remo estaba cada vez más cerca, la Chekov humeaba por los bajos y eso hizo que escupiera maldiciones apretando los dientes. La Scimitar le pisaba la cola y tuvo que maniobrar antes de estrellarse entre unas montañas, el tren de aterrizaje había quedado inutilizado bajo fuego enemigo.

            Tras el fuerte impacto del suelo contra la panza del aparato y un infernal deslizarse entre el polvo y las rocas que golpearon el casco, Amy apagó los motores y respiró un momento en silencio, envuelta en una casi total oscuridad. La parpadeante luz roja que delataba la posición del enemigo en los sensores, iluminó su rostro desde la consola de navegación dándole un aspecto fantasmal. Apartándose el ondulado cabello negro de la cara, lo recogió bajo la nuca atándolo con un cordel de cuero rojo, después, con movimientos precisos y mecánicos, comprobó que el fáser estuviera cargado y se dispuso a abandonar la nave llevando una mochila con agua, munición y algunas provisiones. No había tiempo que perder, tenía que ocultarse en el abrupto terreno, los enemigos ya habían descendido al planeta y la estarían buscando. Se le ocurrió lanzar una boya de señalización cerca de la Chekov, así esos renegados tendrían algo que localizar y comprobar mientras ella se procuraba una buena atalaya. Subir más alto, todo lo posible, ése era su objetivo.

 - Puedes intentarlo pero nunca me detendré, [estoy hecha de esto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCVCIlo4amU). - Murmuró trepando por una pared de roca prácticamente vertical, usando nada más que el apoyo de sus pies y las manos desnudas.

        La noche brillaba sobre su cabeza con la siempre aterradora visión del infinito: miles de estrellas que podían captar sus ojos azules, titilando a años luz de distancia. Nadie vendría a salvarla. Remo, el escondrijo predilecto del Tal'Shiar, estaba demasiado lejos de los dominios de la Federación. Kronos era el punto aliado más cercano y su fidelidad a la emperatriz klingon, empeñada en residir en HarOs junto a su amante, la emperatriz romulana, no estaba garantizada al cien por cien.

        Habían pasado años desde la explosión de Praxis, su luna. Pavel hizo entonces todo lo que pudo por preservar sus aguas de la contaminación pero el pueblo klingon jamás se recuperaría por completo de semejante catástrofe. Aquello tuvo proporciones bíblicas, su fuerte raza quedó considerablemente mermada. Prácticamente se vieron obligados a aliarse con la Federación para sobrevivir, lo cual no dejaba de ser humillante después de tantos años de enfrentamientos. Y el hecho de que su propia soberana no tuviese en el planeta su lugar de residencia era algo que escocía en el espíritu de los orgullosos guerreros de Kronos, algunos se sentían solidarios con la causa rebelde romulana y secretamente colaboraban con sus células terroristas, proporcionándoles cobijo y armas. Azetbur y T'rak conocían todo esto y aún así permanecían juntas en su palacio del planeta verde, HarOs, su hogar desde que se conocieron y se enamoraron. Allí establecieron el centro neurálgico de sus dos imperios, desde allí decidieron gobernar sus mundos a pesar de los rebeldes que les plantaron cara de uno y otro lado.

 - Nunca me dejo llevar, estoy hecha de esto. Nadie puede controlarme, porque estoy hecha de esto. - Susurraba escalando más y más arriba, hasta alcanzar una posición segura.

        Amy, al servicio de ambas emperatrices, había salido de patrulla con la Chekokv desde la USS Olympia. Nada importante, pura rutina hasta que, siguiendo su intuición, derivó el rumbo de la ruta programada aproximándose al espacio romulano, en cuyas fronteras detectó cierto trasiego de naves poco habitual. Así descubrió al Scimitar y decidió perseguirlo. Miembros del Tal'Shiar, contrabandistas de armas seguramente. Poca cosa, dos tripulantes. Ni siquiera informó de ello pensando que darles caza no le llevaría más de unas horas. Y de eso hacía ya dos días.

 - Puedes intentarlo pero nunca me detendré, porque de esto es de lo que estoy hecha. - Resopló por el esfuerzo de la escalada, agachándose entre las rocas y preparando su fáser.

        Estaba segura de que ya habrían informado de su desaparición a La Flota, su padre estaría muy preocupado. Pensó en si sería capaz de dar esa orden, la que su a'nirih *(papá, en vulcano) tanto temía tener que pronunciar, la que Amy siempre le oía decir en sus pesadillas: “No hagan nada, no la sigan. Si alguien contacta para un rescate infórmenme personalmente a mí, a nadie más. No pondré en peligro la vida de un solo hombre por salvar la de mi hija.” El capitán Steve Nichols no desobedecería las órdenes de su idolatrado almirante Kirk, no se adentraría en territorio hostil arriesgando a toda la tripulación de la USS Olympia. No. Amy estaba sola y lo sabía.

 - Yo nunca me dejo llevar, porque estoy hecha de esto. - Sacudió la cabeza al murmurar las palabras, había estado a punto de cometer el error de intentar comunicarse utilizando el tel. *(vínculo)

        Romulanos y vulcanos tienen ancestros comunes. El pueblo que conquistó Rómulo y Remo, el sistema gemelar del cuadrante Delta, procedía de Ah'rak al igual que su padre, Spock, y que su abuelo, Sarek. Ella nunca pisó Vulcano, Nero lo destruyó años antes de que Amy viese la luz. Las habilidades telepáticas eran algo que compartían ambas razas, un don común a su especie. Si hubiera informado a Pavel o a Khan de lo que estaba pasando, los rebeldes podrían haber detectado su presencia. Delatarse no era lo que tenía en mente. [Amy](http://www.elmulticine.com/imagenes/noticias/11/eva-green-salvation-pic333.jpg) pretendía darles caza y por eso estaba allí encaramada, sorbiendo agua poco a poco de su cantimplora, mordisqueando una tableta de proteínas e hidratos de carbono para reponer fuerzas.

 - Nadie puede controlarme, porque estoy hecha de esto. - Susurraba entre dientes masticando a dos carrillos.

        La espera es larga, aburrida y tediosa pero la cazadora no cede ante el cansancio, no cierra los ojos, no pierde de vista el horizonte. Pronto unas sombras acercándose por el cañón, descuidados romulanos, únicamente miran hacia delante y hacia atrás, ¿acaso no saben que el espacio tiene tres dimensiones? Sin contar con la cuarta, el tiempo; unos minutos más y les tendrá a tiro. [Amy](http://cdn2-b.examiner.com/sites/default/files/styles/image_content_width/hash/15/08/15081da37a6c6350d57d78715247465c.jpg?itok=HLWgFt6v) se prepara para abrir fuego sobre sus cabezas, como la diosa arquera a punto de lanzar sus dardos mortíferos sobre el enemigo, aguardando al segundo apropiado para iniciar los disparos.

        Uno de los romulanos cae muerto al instante, el otro, creyéndose más afortunado, huye y se refugia entre las rocas. Amy supone que estará subiendo por el otro lado, buscando una posición elevada como la suya desde donde poder descubrirla y atacar. No se equivoca. A su fino oído llega el clic del arma enemiga, justo a tiempo para saltar hasta ponerse a salvo.

 - Puedes golpear pero nunca me romperé, porque estoy hecha de esto. - Murmura aterrizando de pies y manos en el cañón, rodando después el cuerpo para ocultarse tras un peñasco.

        El romulano no podía creer lo que acababan de ver sus ojos. ¿De verdad aquella mujer había saltado la friolera de doce metros sin hacerse un rasguño? Había oído historias acerca de La Cazadora pero siempre pensó que eran exageraciones, mito, pura leyenda. Tembló en su traje de cuero negro, su piel perdió el verdor de la sangre palideciendo de terror. Amanda Kirk no se detendría hasta matarlo, ahora lo sabía. Tenía que bajar, dar con ella de nuevo, atacarla por la espalda sería su única oportunidad de salir con vida. El miembro del Tal'Shiar lamentó la pérdida de su compañero y amigo que yacía muerto a sólo unos pasos, esperando regresar para darle un digno entierro se arrastró hacia su destino.

        Distinguió la cabeza de negros cabellos recogidos con una cinta roja a lo lejos y cobardemente disparó su arma hiriendo a Amy en un brazo. Para cuando escuchó el gatillo ya era tarde, al menos evitó que le reventase el cráneo.

 - Puedes intentarlo pero nunca me detendré, porque de esto es de lo que estoy hecha. - Dijo a modo de desafío al enemigo mientras escapaba de su vista.

        La sangre verde dejaba un rastro demasiado fácil de seguir. El romulano se dio cuenta cuando sintió la mano de la cazadora sobre su cuello. La tenía a su espalda, estaba intentando reducirlo con la pinza vulcaniana; o bien la cazadora se había quedado sin municiones o había extraviado el arma cuando sufrió el disparo. Amanda Kirk era inteligente, le había tendido una trampa. De una patada le arrancó el fáser de las manos al romulano y lo envió lejos. Era fuerte, su agarre... imposible soltarse, muy fuerte, demasiado para una mujer. ¿Qué clase de criatura era La Cazadora en realidad? El rebelde sintió curiosidad y alzó la mano para rozar su frente, intentando penetrar en su mente utilizando la tacto-telepatía.

 - Nadie puede controlarme, porque estoy hecha de esto. - Le advirtió apartando la cabeza del alcance de sus dedos.

        Ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, brutal, animal, de la que sólo uno de los dos sobreviviría. Amy insistía con la pinza en el cuello del romulano y éste trataba de dominar sus pensamientos apretando la mano contra los puntos de fusión mental en su cara. Empujaban y tiraban el uno de la otra sin lograr que el oponente perdiese el equilibrio.

 - ¡Puedes golpear pero nunca me romperé, porque estoy hecha de esto! - Amy escupía las palabras con rabia, forzando al romulano a doblegarse con una llave aprendida de Sulu, colando una de sus largas piernas entre las de su enemigo. - Nadie puede controlarme... puedes golpear pero nunca me romperé porque de esto es de lo que estoy hecha.

 - ¿De qué? ¿De qué estás hecha, Cazadora? - El romulano hincaba la rodilla en tierra sabiendo que su hora había llegado.

        Algo de compasión brilló en el fondo de sus ojos azules, el miembro del Tal'Shiar pudo vislumbrarla antes de morir, justo cuando consiguió entrar en la cabeza de su asesina y descubrió que la sangre de los dioses fluía por su venas.

 - De esto estoy hecha. - Escupió dejando caer el cuerpo inerte, soltando el cuello que acababa de romper y cuyo crujido la estremeció por un segundo.

        Amy se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó su amuleto, una [fíbula](https://elvestidor.files.wordpress.com/2010/01/fibula11.jpg) con forma de trisquel que siempre llevaba encima. Las ninfas la utilizaron para sujetar su túnica en la Pantheion cuando Anton fue concebido. ¡Ah, la nave oscura, cuántos recuerdos! Era hora de volver a casa. Inconscientemente apretó una de las aspas y una nube negra la rodeó de inmediato.

 

                                                     Apolo parecía contrariado, su mano derecha no cesaba de tamborilear los dedos sobre el cuadro de mandos del dorado trono. Giró el cuello hacia un lado buscando a su gemela, Artemisa sintió cómo los ojos azules le atravesaban el alma.

 - No es culpa mía, las ninfas le dieron la fíbula. - Se excusó titubeante.

 - Que no salga de la cubierta del transportador. Pan... - Llamó utilizando el intercomunicador de la silla de mando. - Sátiro libidinoso... ¡Pan! ¿Quieres dejar de perseguir muchachas y presentarte en el puente de inmediato?

 - Sí, señor. - La voz llegó entrecortada a través del altavoz. - Estoy en camino.

 - ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿No piensas que lo más sensato sería devolverla a la Olympia y ya está? - Artemisa dudó si acercarse a su hermano.

 - Es tu amazona, tú sabrás a dónde quieres enviarla. - Respondió el rubio dios con voz ronca.

 - ¡Ah, no es para tanto! - Intervino Ares recostándose en su silla de artillero. - La chica no es la primera vez que sube a bordo... - Rió divertido.

 - ¡Rómulo... la enviaré allí! - Exclamó la diosa de la caza como si de pronto hubiese tenido una genial idea. - Sé de una amazona mía que estará encantada de escoltarla hasta HarOs.

 - ¿No a la Olympia? Sus padres están preocupados, toda su familia lo está. - Apolo se llevó dos dedos al nacimiento de la nariz, pellizcándolo y cerrando los ojos como si estuviera sufriendo un repentino dolor de cabeza. - Amy simplemente no debería estar aquí...

 - Hermano... - Ahora no dudó, el gesto de dolor de su gemelo le era conocido. Artemisa se aproximó con delicados pasos hasta posar su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y acariciarla bajo los dorados cabellos con un suave masaje. - Amy debe abandonar la caza, al menos por un tiempo. - Dijo con voz dulce y melosa. - Si todo sale bien conocerá a alguien que pueda acompañarla, no es bueno que continúe en solitario.

 - ¿Un nuevo t'hy'la para La Cazadora? - Apolo se sorprendió por un instante, sonriendo con una pícara boca retorcida al sopesar las consecuencias de todo aquello. - Si esas esperanzas tienes ve con Afrodita a la cubierta del transportador, dad con Amy y haced con ella lo que os plazca.

        Artemisa sonrió asintiendo al tiempo con una leve inclinación de su cabeza. Dando media vuelta salió del puente de mando. No estaba muy segura de lo que se disponía a hacer pero, visto lo visto, era la única alternativa razonable. Encontrarle una pareja a Amy la libraría de convertirse en el monstruo que ella misma había sido: una Hécate despiadada, destructora y sin sentimientos. No deseaba aquello para su protegida, no. Quiso darle a la mujer la oportunidad, al menos, de experimentar el verdadero amor y para eso necesitaba la colaboración de su hermana Afrodita.

 - Venga, date prisa... ¿Por qué tienes que peinarte y maquillarte tanto? ¡No vamos a ninguna fiesta!

 - Una chica debe estar presentable... ¡Siempre!

 - Tonterías tuyas.

 - Quieres que te ayude, ¿verdad? Pues entonces haremos las cosas a mi modo.

 - ¡Oh, por las Moiras que a veces resultas exasperante, hermanita!

 - Sí, sí... lo que tú digas. ¿Me alcanzas la laca de uñas, por favor?

 

                                                     Ares tenía toda la razón, no era la primera vez que Amy estaba a bordo de la Pantheion. Reconoció el laberinto de pasillos y, sin esfuerzo, llegó hasta el pabellón dedicado a la Naturaleza donde residían las ninfas habitualmente. Pronto se encontró danzando y cantando entre las bellas muchachas como si fuese una más, la música de flauta salía de ninguna parte y un extraño aroma a felicidad flotaba en el ambiente.

 - ¡Adoro este lugar! - Dijo exaltada echando un vistazo a su alrededor. - ¡Qué maravilla de sitio! Las suaves colinas verdes, el claro en el bosque, el arroyo, el lago y los arbustos cargados de flores... ¿Puedo quedarme con vosotras para siempre? Aunque “para siempre” sea sólo un segundo...

 - Este no es tu lugar, eres humana... - Dijo una ninfa de cabellos azulados.

 - ¡También soy vulcana! - Protestó La Cazadora.

 - Eres mortal. - Se explicó mejor la náyade.

 - Lo soy. - Admitió Amy bajando la mirada. - Por cómo me comporto a veces puede parecer que no, pero sé que lo soy. Sé que un día ya no estaré... - Alzando la cabeza llena de orgullo tragó saliva antes de continuar. - Dejo un hijo tras de mí, mi código genético perdurará, pero eso es todo. Yo, Amy, moriré y ya no seré más.

 - La muerte es el sueño de los héroes, su merecido descanso en los Campos Elíseos. - La náyade de azules cabellos acarició sus mejillas con una dulce sonrisa, el tono de la piel de Amy se había vuelto ligeramente verdoso. - Dime, cazadora... ¿no estás algo cansada?

        Posando la cabeza sobre el regazo de la ninfa dejó que ésta siguiera con las caricias en su rostro, le delineaba con la yema de su dedo índice el perfil de las cejas puntiagudas con una extrema suavidad y ella acabó cediendo al sopor que parecía invadirlo todo de repente. [Amy](http://es.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=1zpjntx&s=9#.VpU4h1JrrIV) se quedó dormida.

 

                                                          La tarde llegaba a su fin en el viejo palacio del anterior emperador, las sombras se alargaban por los corredores cuyas paredes retumbaban con los firmes pasos de dos pares de botas de tacón alto. Al servicio de la emperatriz T'rak, la comandante Ne'mah estaba temporalmente al mando en aquella casa de locos que por entonces era la sede del Alto Consejo Romulano. Caminaba apurada hacia la sala del transportador central en compañía de su homóloga klingon, la comandante [Bazthum](http://www.startrek.com/legacy_media/images/200508/mov-005-klingon-vixis/320x240.jpg), allí donde, según habían sido informadas, algo realmente inusual acababa de suceder. Al parecer contaban con una visita inesperada.

 - No puedes hablar en serio, Bazthum. - La romulana continuaba una conversación con su vieja amiga iniciada apenas unos minutos antes de la extraña alarma. - ¿De veras Klaa desea arrastraros a ti y a los niños a la Tierra?

 - Me temo que esas son sus intenciones para un futuro próximo, hermana. - Respondió con sobriedad ajustando su arma a nivel aturdidor, el soldado de guardia en el transportador había indicado que la criatura no parecía peligrosa.

 - ¡Es absurdo! - Protestaba Ne'mah. - Klaa no debería aceptar un puesto en La Flota que le suponga bajar de rango. Ahora disfruta del grado de general al servicio de la emperatriz Azetbur. ¿Por qué conformarse con la oferta de ese humano y ser un simple comandante, como tú y yo?

 - Porque el humano del que estamos hablando es nada menos que el almirante James T. Kirk, y el puesto en cuestión le permitirá seguir trabajando junto a Khan, su... - aquí Bazthum se mordió el labio y tragó saliva antes de terminar la frase pronunciando aquella palabra. - Su R'uustai.

        Ne'mah detuvo sus pasos y volvió el rostro para mirar a los ojos grises de su compañera. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Acaso el general Klaa de la noble casa de Mogh, cuyo padre, el difunto general Chang, estuvo a punto de alzarse victorioso en su rebelión convirtiéndose en emperador de todo Kronos, de no ser porque el propio Kirk acabó desbaratando sus planes y enviándolo a Rura Penthe, el planeta prisión donde él mismo se dio muerte por medio del ritual de Hegh'bat... *(ceremonia de suicidio klingon) había podido hacer algo así de irreverente? ¡Inaudito! ¿El general Klaa, el orgulloso hijo adoptivo del honorable canciller Korrd, había perdido acaso toda conciencia de sus sagrados orígenes, todo respeto por sus nobles ancestros, y había osado tomar como R'usstai al sobrehumano Khan Noonien Singh, un engendro fabricado en un laboratorio por los humanos en el pasado?

 - No es posible... ¡Bazthum! - La romulana no daba crédito. - ¿Tu esposo y ese... ese espécimen por fortuna único en el universo... son “hermanos”?

 - Como tú y yo, mi r'uustai. Tampoco tú perteneces a la raza klingon. - Le recordó avanzando unos pasos y girándose para esperarla.

 - No lo dices en serio, no es lo mismo. - Ne'mah negaba una y otra vez sacudiendo la cabeza al caminar, su lisa melena azabache ondeaba con gracia en el aire a cada paso. La mirada firme y clara de su amiga le hizo dudar por un instante. - Al menos yo soy una guerrera romulana, nuestra unión fue natural al estar ambas al servicio de las emperatrices T'rak y Azetbur... ¡Ellas dos se unieron primero! Y desde entonces muchos klingons y romulanos se han convertido en hermanos.

        Ambas se situaron junto a las puertas automáticas, la sala del transportador estaba al otro lado. Ne'mah también modificó su fáser, antes de entrar miró de nuevo a su mejor amiga y asintió.

 - ¡Señoras, no disparen... parece una vulcana al servicio de La Flota! - Rogó el soldado romulano interponiendo su cuerpo entre los cañones de ambas comandantes y el de aquella belleza que yacía indefensa detrás de él.

 - Vulcana o romulana, pero sí... lleva una insignia de piloto en la solapa del uniforme. - Murmuró Bazthum acercándose a la extraña con cautela, sin bajar el arma.

 - Y su sangre es verde, está herida en el brazo aunque no parece grave. - Añadió el soldado mirando a su superior, Ne'mah. - Mi comandante, la mujer no despierta...

          Al posar sus ojos sobre aquella inesperada invitada sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral. La frente pálida bajo los rizos negros, cabellos de obsidiana que brillaban desparramados alrededor de aquella cabeza pequeña y perfecta; los pómulos marcados destacando una boca con forma de corazón que prometía destilar miel si era besada... Ne'mah no había notado el soplo de Afrodita en su nuca pero sí la necesidad imperiosa de posar los labios sobre aquellos que no podía dejar de admirar. Se arrodilló junto a Amy y la besó. Cándida, pura, enamorada. La vulcana abrió los párpados y el azul de su mirada le cayó encima como una cascada de aguas cristalinas.

 - Nombre y rango, piloto. - Requirió Bazthum algo desconcertada por lo que acababa de verle hacer a su r'uustai.

         [Amy](http://www.celebritywallpapers.org/wallpapers/evagreen/eva_green_36.jpg) se desperezó estirando los brazos, quejándose con un gemido al sentir la herida superficial en el izquierdo, pero sonriendo al notar el recuerdo de un cosquilleo reciente en los labios. La boca torcida y los ojos azules resultaban familiares.

 - Comandante Amanda Kirk, piloto de La Flota Estelar, número de serie 836-9812C... ¿Pueden decirme dónde estoy? - Preguntó como regresando de un largo sueño, completamente aturdida y desorientada, apretando en su mano derecha la fíbula con forma de trisquel que siempre le había traído buena suerte.

 - ¡Kirk! - Exclamó la klingon echándose a reír. - ¡Cómo no! Tienes los ojos de tu padre, querida. Yo soy la comandante Bazthum, esposa del general Klaa de la casa de Mogh, seguro que has oído hablar de mí. Conozco a tus padres y a tus dos... ¿t'hy'la?

 - ¡Sé quién eres, gracias! - Un rubor verdoso pintó sus mejillas de porcelana, de pronto parecía sentirse incómoda. - ¿Hay algún médico a bordo, Bazthum? Mi brazo...

        La comandante klingon se echó a reír de nuevo. La Cazadora sí que estaba desorientada si pensaba que se encontraban en una nave. Cuando supo que se hallaba en el planeta Rómulo, nada menos que en el palacio del antiguo emperador, actual sede del Alto Consejo Romulano, Amy se quedó boquiabierta. Bazthum hizo que el soldado fuera a advertir al galeno que le llegaría una paciente y, ofreciendo su mano, la ayudó a levantarse.

 - Vamos, querida. He oído en la radio subespacial que llevas unos días desaparecida, toda la Federación te anda buscando a pesar de que tu padre ha ordenado expresamente a La Flota que se mantenga a la espera. - Ne'mah... “Aquí Bazthum llamando a Ne'mah... ¿me recibes? Cambio.” - Bromeó al ver su cara de sorpresa.

 - Acabo de enterarme de que partirás a la Tierra alejándote de tu hermana para siempre, dejándome sola... y sigo sin comprender cómo tu esposo puede aceptar trabajar para el hombre que indirectamente acabó con la vida de su padre... ¡De no ser por James Kirk hoy Klaa sería príncipe de Kronos! Y de repente, por alguna oscura arte de magia que los sistemas de teletransportación no han podido detectar, su hija va y aparece de la nada en palacio... ¡Amanda Kirk, La Cazadora, ni más ni menos! ¿Cómo no quieres que me quede sin palabras, Bazthum? Esto es... es... ¿cómo se dice en tu lengua? DuHbe'! *(imposible, en klingon)

 - Oh, sí... Imposible es uno de mis nombres. - Amy se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo mientras le clavaba su mirada azul, le dolía a rabiar y necesitaba urgentemente ver al médico. - ¿Nos acompaña usted, almirante Ne'mah?

        La romulana pareció gemir ante aquella solicitud. Desde el primer momento no le había quitado ojo de encima. Se dispuso a seguirla por el corredor camino de las dependencias del galeno.

 - ¿Cuántos nombres tienes? - Preguntó curiosa bebiendo el aire tras aquellos cabellos negros. - Sólo has dicho dos, los que ya conocía: Amanda Kirk. ¿Cómo es tu nombre completo?

 - Es largo... - Farfulló agarrando la mano de Bazthum, cada paso que daba le reportaba un fuerte pinchazo en la herida.

 - ¡Te exijo que me digas tu nombre! - Gritó la comandante en una inexplicable salida de tono que sorprendió más a su hermana que a la inesperada visita.

 - ¡Amanda Winona Nirshtoryehat S'chn T'gai Kirk! - Respondió igual de ruda que la romulana, apretando entre sus dedos los de la klingon de ojos grises, tan peculiares entre los de su raza. - ¿Dónde vive ese galeno tuyo, Bazthum? ¿En Aldebarán?

 - Estamos llegando, aguanta un poco más. - Le dijo con voz suave y sosteniéndola de la cintura para ayudarla a caminar.

        Ne'mah, al ver la mano de su hermana tan cerca de las armoniosas curvas que eran el exquisito trasero de Amy, perdió el control de sí misma por segunda vez aquella noche y empujó a su r'uustai haciéndola a un lado. Ella era quien estaba al mando en Rómulo, si alguien debía asistir a la recién llegada sería ella misma.

          Bazthum conocía muy bien a Ne'mah, no en vano era su hermana guerrera desde hacía años, su forma de mirar y sostener a La Cazadora no le dio la impresión de ser en absoluto amistosa. Parecía poseerla con cada vistazo, desnudándola mentalmente a cada segundo, perdida en su exuberante belleza sin remisión, como si una ardiente pasión hacia la hija del almirante Kirk estuviera a punto de estallar en su costado, allá donde latía con fuerza un acelerado corazón... La klingon rió entre dientes asistiendo al nacimiento de aquella historia de amor. Porque puede que Amanda Kirk aún no lo supiera pero, seamos francos, ¿existe algo más obstinado y terco que una romulana enamorada? Ne'mah no se detendría hasta hacerla suya.

 - Creo que me dejaré persuadir por mi esposo y su idea de mudarnos a la Tierra. - Murmuró Bazthum por lo bajo junto a su r'uustai. - Ahora ya no estarás sola, hermana...

 

                                                         La risa de [Afrodita](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_YW8n5zuwunI/TD7XxmEhc_I/AAAAAAAABV8/9bABBRt8zPI/s1600/Alexandra-Tydings-sexy-cleavage-141189.jpg), juguetona y alegre, sonaba como un cascabel en contraste con el adusto gruñido que dio Artemisa. Todo había salido bien al final, por lo menos Amy estaba siendo atendida por un médico y a la romulana parecía gustarle mucho su presencia en palacio. Entonces... ¿qué preocupaba a la gemela de Apolo?

 - Volvamos a casa ahora mismo, Afro... ¡ya basta de juegos!

 - Pero si tu protegida aún no ha...

 - ¡Qué! - La interrumpió con brusquedad. - ¿Caído bajo el efecto de alguno de tus hechizos? ¡No habrá soplidos en la nuca para ella, hermanita! Si ha de sentir algo por Ne'mah será de forma natural.

 - Está bien, libre albedrío... - Resopló. - ¿Podemos quedarnos a jugar un ratito con esos guapos soldados romulanos? El que vio llegar a tu niña querida envuelta en la negra nube parecía mono, me recuerda a Spock. ¿Crees que una rubia de ojos azules como yo podría hacerle entrar en Pon Far? - Preguntó coqueta al tiempo que agitaba sus largas pestañas doradas.

 - ¡He dicho que nos vamos a casa! - Artemisa pulsó una de las aspas de la fíbula de su trisquel sujetando a su hermana pequeña del brazo.

 - ¡Siempre tan estirada! - Protestó la de las bellas nalgas frunciendo el ceño y sacando morros.

 - No te comportes así, Afro... - Le regañó la mayor. - Te pones muy fea cuando te enfurruñas.

        La diosa del amor abrió los ojos y la boca con gesto de sorpresa. _¿Fea? ¿Yo? ¡Oh, eso sí que no!_ Pensó sonriendo feliz y despreocupada como era su costumbre.

 


	35. ME VUELVES LOCO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Científico por parte de Carol y de origen divino por parte de Jim.” David Marcus, hermano de Amy con quien comparte tantos secretos... algunos que seguramente ni siquiera nosotros conocemos; el rubio que soplaba su rebelde flequillo cuando quería hacerse el interesante en la Academia, la sombra de Pavel en Rinax, el jamón del sándwich entre su primo Peter y el vikingo de su marido, se nos casa. Bueno, o se nos casó, según se mire.  
> Subamos de nuevo a la TARDIS y dejemos que el Doctor nos lleve al día de su boda. ¿No tenéis curiosidad por saber cómo ocurrió?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte de lo que David le dice a Jabin cuando ambos caen presa del deseo, así como el título de este capítulo, coinciden con la letra de la canción de Brett Eldredge “Lose my mind”. Enlace en el texto.

**ME VUELVES LOCO**

 

                                                                                                     Las largas columnas sin basa que sostenían el techo del claustro dejaban pasar la mortecina luz del atardecer, jugando con las sombras que se estiraban hasta perderse en la oscuridad del interior de palacio. El precioso líquido brotaba de la fuente en un murmullo cristalino, hipnótico en su monotonía. Jabin no podía retirar sus ojos azules de aquel eterno movimiento que parecía haber detenido el tiempo condensándolo en unas gotas de agua.

          Se encontraba muy a gusto en el patio del recién construido palacio de su hermano mayor, Haron, el primer Maje de la secta Relora del mundo Ocampa. Sería, de ahora en adelante, uno de sus lugares predilectos y la fuente de granito en su centro tenía toda la culpa. ¡Agua! Para Jabin continuaba siendo un milagro. Nacido durante la terrible sequía que azotó su planeta durante más de dos décadas, el líquido elemento había sido siempre sagrado para él, hasta que el poderoso brujo Chekov construyó el Tláloc y la atmósfera de su mundo recuperó la normalidad. Nunca había visto llover hasta aquel maravilloso día de gloria, el día en el que Pavel, el Portador del Agua, activó su satélite por primera vez.

 - ¡Que los dioses te miren siempre con buenos ojos, Pavel Chekov! - Dejó escapar en un susurro, sin apartar la vista de la fuente.

 - Fue hace más de quince años. Yo pude verlo todo desde el espacio, a bordo de un crucero de guerra. - La voz varonil sonaba acercándose a su espalda, como si su hermano hubiera estado escuchando sus pensamientos. Conociéndolo tan bien no le resultó difícil imaginar cuál era el motivo de aquel embelesamiento. - Recuerdo al Brujo obrando su magia desde el puente de la nave Enterprise... todas aquellas nubes cubriendo el cielo de Ocampa. ¡Fue espectacular!

 - El Día de La Primera Lluvia... ¿Sabes que escapé de la vigilancia del ama y corrí a la superficie como un loco para poder tocar aquel milagro? - Haron le miró arqueando las cejas, levemente sorprendido ante tal revelación. - Sí, hermano. ¡Yo sentí llover sobre mi piel! Era un mocoso entonces, aunque estaba a punto de pasar la prueba de madurez pero... ¡Ah! ¡Los azotes que después me dio Nazgul con la vara merecieron la pena!

 - ¿La añoras? - Preguntó viéndolo triste, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Jabin. - Fue como una madre para los dos.

 - La recuerdo con cariño y nostalgia a veces, pero no eso lo que me aflige. - Bajando la mirada susurró lo que no podía decir en voz alta. - Haron... yo... voy a marcharme a vivir a la Tierra. Mi lugar está junto a mi esposo y nuestro hijo.

 - No es hijo tuyo, no es un kazon. - Refunfuñó el Maje frunciendo el ceño. - ¡Ni el humano David Marcus es tu esposo!

 - Lo será pronto. - Respondió levantando la cabeza y clavando en su hermano mayor los ojos fieros y azulados. - ¡Y no vuelvas a decir que Georgie no es hijo mío! ¡Lo es! ¡Es mi hijo! ¿Me oyes? ¡Es mi pequeño Kirk, mío! ¡Y le quiero con toda mi alma! - Gritó apretando los puños con rabia.

        Haron retrocedió un paso ante aquella muestra de furia, la voz de Jabin había alcanzado niveles supersónicos que le hicieron llevarse las manos a los oídos.

 - Ah, no te atrevas a utilizar ese tono conmigo. Sigo siendo el Maje de tu secta, me debes un respeto. - Le exigió sin elevar la voz, con toda la calma y la paciencia propias de un hermano mayor.

 - ¡Respeta tú a mi esposo y a mi hijo entonces! - Le espetó aún a gritos aunque recuperando poco a poco el control de sí mismo. - Ellos son mi familia, Haron, es lo que he elegido para mí.

 - Está bien, de acuerdo. - Aceptó ofreciéndole una mano abierta para estrechar la suya. - ¡En buena hora te envié a la Olympia! Siempre has sido muy especial, Jabin. El Ama Nazgul lo sabía, en su lecho de muerte me pidió que cuidase de ti.

 - ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó con voz chillona y agitando ligeramente la cabeza. - ¿Crees que ella ya sabía que yo... que soy...?

 - Si es tu decisión y ese humano te hace feliz, adelante. - Rezongó no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. - Pero en la Tierra no podré cuidar de ti, hermano. Allí estarás solo. No hay kazons en ese planeta.

 - Por ahora... conmigo y con Georgie ya habrá dos. - Sonrió al mencionar al pequeño, su hijo, y por lo tanto un kazon como él. Tenía pensado enseñarle su cultura y su lengua. - No debes preocuparte, David cuidará de nosotros, es un padrazo y será un buen marido para mí. ¿Sabes que me ha jurado amor eterno ante la tumba de nuestros padres?

 - ¿Cómo dices? - Haron apretó fuerte la mano haciendo que Jabin se soltara con una queja.

 - ¡Ay! ¡Me haces daño! - Gimió lastimero.

        Si aquello era cierto... Si Jabin, su hermanito, inusitadamente sensible para ser un kazon y con esas maneras tan afeminadas que siempre había tenido, había hecho lo que decía que había hecho... él... él se vería obligado a...

 - ¿Has llevado a David Marcus ante la cripta familiar? - Le interrogó sujetándolo por los brazos, sacudiendo el cuerpo de grandullón de su hermano pequeño con violencia. - ¡Di! ¿Lo has hecho?

 - ¡Pues claro que sí! - Respondió en un gritito agudo y chillón. - Es nuestra costumbre... que los ancestros sean testigos del juramento... ¡Amo a David!

 - ¡Y ahora tendrás que tomarlo por esposo! - Protestó dándole un buen empujón.

 - ¡Ay, Haron...! ¡No seas abusón! - Lloriqueó igual que haría un crío. - Lo hecho, hecho está. ¿No?

          Siempre igual, desde que era un niño Jabin sabía cómo salirse con la suya. Había jurado ante los restos de su padre y de su madre amor eterno hacia David Marcus, un humano que, por desgracia, le había correspondido y jurado a su vez. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Haron tenía que admitirlo, su hermanito no era ningún idiota por mucho que ahora le estuviera mirando con los ojos claros completamente abiertos y el labio inferior sobresaliendo muy por encima del superior en un ridículo puchero para un varón de su tamaño.

 - ¿Ordenarás la ceremonia? - Preguntó Jabin con vocecilla aflautada y empalagosa.

 - Soy tu Maje, no me queda más remedio. - Haron se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado. El arbusto plantado a la entrada de las galerías del palacio estaba cuajado de llamativas florecillas blancas.

 - ¡Vamos, Haron! - Jabin le vio sonreír por un segundo, su hermano estaba ablandándose. - Después de todo no soy el primer kazon en tomar por esposo a otro varón. Jal Valek ya...

 - ¡No oses volver a pronunciar su nombre en esta casa! - Gritó para acabar resoplando con fuerza por la nariz. Las relaciones con su viejo amigo no iban muy bien últimamente. Cuestiones de Estado. - Prepara a David, no quiero sorpresas embarazosas durante el ritual, asistirá toda la corte. ¿Cuándo partiréis hacia la Tierra?

 - Puedes estar tranquilo, hermano. - Dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa e intentando transmitir confianza y seguridad. - David lo hará bien, le instruiré acerca de cada paso con detalle y no meterá la pata.

 - Me preocupa más que la metas tú. - Girándose partió hacia el interior de palacio apretando los dientes y refunfuñando por lo bajo. Antes de salir se detuvo a oler las flores que tanto le habían llamado la atención. - ¡Prometido a un humano! En fin, no hay caso. Jabin, has omitido decirme para cuándo vuestra marcha...

 - En seis días. - Respondió acercándose hasta rozarle el hombro con tiento. - Haron, sé que hago lo correcto. David Marcus es mi destino.

          El Maje levantó la vista del arbusto para clavar sus ojos marrones en los azules de su hermano menor. La respiración se le había cortado por un momento. Pero sí, aquellos ojos claros que le devolvían la mirada brillantes de emoción, estaban llenos de vida, de amor y de futuro. Arrancó una flor, con cuidado de no romperla, y se la colocó a Jabin en el ojal de la solapa de su uniforme. El gris de la Flota lució entonces con belleza, adornando aquella cara de resuelta felicidad. Al Maje de los Relora se le dibujó una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, alegrándose su corazón por la dicha de su hermano menor.

 - Tu pequeño Georgie habrá de superar las pruebas para convertirse en un adulto al igual que cualquier kazon que se precie de pertenecer a nuestra raza, no admitiré otra cosa, lo contrario sería un deshonor para la familia. - Murmuró procurando que sus palabras no fuesen captadas por oídos ajenos. El personal de servicio en palacio recorría atareado los corredores cercanos.

 - Lo hará, no tengas cuita. - Respondió también en un susurro, consciente de que su hermano había cedido al fin. - Los Kirk están hechos de una pasta especial, ya lo comprobarás.

 

                                                        Aquella misma noche, tras una comida frugal en compañía del Maje y en la que David apenas si probó bocado, Jabin le explicaba por tercera vez, tendido de costado sobre la cama de su alcoba, cómo debía dirigir sus pasos durante la ceremonia que Haron en persona ordenaría.

          Al rubio doctor Marcus le sorprendió descubrir que la tarde anterior, diciéndole a Jabin lo que sentía por él delante la tumba de sus padres, lo que había hecho era comprometerse y que ahora Haron, Maje de la secta Relora, debía oficiar el acto por el cual los dos unirían sus vidas hasta la muerte cumpliendo así con la ley kazon. De golpe y porrazo iba a convertirse en su marido. Así que es normal que apenas hubiera comido algo de pan y fruta durante la cena, sometido a las incesantes miradas de fiero escrutinio por parte de su imprevisto cuñado.

 - Asiente si lo has entendido, David. - Le hablaba como a un niño pequeño, con ese tono tan paternalista que le hacía sonreír. - ¿Quieres que te lo explique otra vez?

 - No, ya lo tengo. - Rió entre dientes saltando de la cama. - Los saludos por orden de jerarquía, tu hermano Haron siempre el primero; luego caminar bien erguido por el pasillo entre los cortesanos, el pie derecho avanza antes que el izquierdo, llegar hasta el altar al fondo del jardín con la cabeza bien erguida y saludar de nuevo a tu hermano que oficiará la ceremonia. - Dijo recreando por el dormitorio la coreografía aprendida, saludando aquí al enorme armario negro de cuatro puertas, allí a la cómoda de la misma madera noble y brillante, situándose finalmente junto a la columna retorcida, también de ébano, que sostenía el dosel sobre el lecho mientras su novio no le quitaba la vista de encima.

 - ¿Quieres que te transcriba las palabras que has de pronunciar? - Le preguntó endulzando el tono de su voz, volviéndola cálida y melosa. - El kazon es difícil para ti.

 - Ya le voy cogiendo el tranquillo, Jabin. - Se dejó caer de nuevo a su lado sobre la ancha cama, tentando un amago de acercamiento a sus labios. - No es, ni de lejos, tan complicado como el vulcano y he conseguido dominar la lengua de Spock con fluidez. - Añadió soplando bajo su flequillo rubio haciéndolo flotar, al tiempo que alardeaba de sus habilidades lingüísticas con una pícara y retorcida sonrisa.

 - El kazon es completamente diferente al vulcano, y es igual de complicado que cualquier otro idioma. - Protestó dando un ligero manotazo al aire e incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, sintiéndose algo herido en su orgullo patrio con todo aquello.

 - No se conjugan los verbos, no hay tiempos compuestos y el plural y el género siempre se forman igual. - David mascullaba las palabras tratando en vano de atrapar los labios de su amante que no dejaba de esquivar su boca. - Créeme Jabin, tu lengua no tiene apenas misterio. - Remató echándose hacia atrás para deshacerse del jersey, de pronto sentía calor con aquel jueguecito que se traía con su pareja.

 - Pues a mí no me costó nada aprender tu idioma, si vamos a hablar de simplezas... - Jabin tomó aliento al ver el torso desnudo del rubio. Una gota de sudor le surcaba el pecho formando un diminuto riachuelo en el que quiso nadar. - ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan complicado? Nos amamos, lo hemos jurado, ahora nos casaremos y viviremos siempre juntos tú, yo y nuestro niño...

 - ¡Está bien, está bien! - Cedió rindiéndose a sus argumentos. - Apúntamelo todo si te quedas más tranquilo. - Le dijo señalando la tablet sobre la mesita de noche.

          El kazon lo dejó para más tarde. Lo que ahora deseaba estaba justo delante de sus ojos. Un torso suave y algo húmedo, sudoroso... una delicia para todos los sentidos. Jabin gruñó arrancándose la camisa del cuerpo y lanzándose sobre su amado para sorber, desesperado, hasta la última molécula de aquel aroma tan divino. ¿Cómo iba David a enojarse con él por no haberle advertido de que la visita a la cripta familiar traería consecuencias tan graves? Además, ya se había burlado lo suficiente de su lengua y su cultura. Le quería dentro, enorme y tenso, sediento de él. Cruzando entre los dos una mirada ardiente de deseo, cada uno se deshizo de sus pantalones, arrastrando la ropa interior con ellos y lanzando con descuido las prendas sobre la alfombra.

 - Tú me subiste a una montaña rusa, me montaste a un avión, me enviaste a otro planeta y entraste en mi cerebro... - Le describía David lo que le hacía sentir, aferrándose a sus hirsutos cabellos mientras Jabin le lamía el pecho deteniéndose a mordisquear los excitados pezones. - Supe cuando te conocí que ya nunca sería el mismo... pero me dejé llevar por ti, Jabín, así que si alguien tiene la culpa ése soy yo.

 - ¿Crees que ha de haber un culpable en esto? - Su voz aguda y su mirada cándida hicieron que al rubio le naciera una gran sonrisa.

          Jabin se sostenía sobre las rodillas, las manos apoyadas en la cintura de [David](http://oi67.tinypic.com/ht69u8.jpg). El rubio se dejó hacer y terminó tendido de espaldas sobre la cama con las piernas separadas y en el aire, la cabellera del kazon subía y bajaba entre sus manos, rozando con los labios toda la piel del cuello hasta la ingle. Notando la respiración ansiosa del otro que parecía ir a devorarle, David empujó aquella cabeza ayudando al movimiento con un ritmo cada vez más frenético.

 - Tú haces que se me aflojen todos los tornillos, Jabin, me confundes a la perfección. Siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme un lío y que me comporte como un salvaje... - Gimió de gusto al sentirse dentro de aquella deliciosa boca. - ¡Ah! Me encanta la manera en la que me haces perder la cabeza...

 - Tú en cambio no sueltas la mía... - Se quejó sutil apartándole las manos, encerrándolas en las suyas y haciéndole reír.

 - Me vuelves loco y eso me gusta. - David se incorporó sujeto a las manos de Jabin, dejando los labios a sólo unos milímetros de distancia de los suyos, envolviéndole la cintura con sus largas piernas enroscadas. - Me mostraste la manzana y quiero morderla. - Le besó rotundo hundiendo la lengua en su boca, buscando la suya hasta tenerla entre los dientes y soltarla todo un segundo después. - Me vuelves tan loco que tengo que tenerte... y no quiero salir nunca de esta camisa de fuerza.

 - ¿Camisa de fuerza? - Se extrañó Jabin acariciando con los dedos aquellos fuertes pectorales sin apenas nada de vello. - Oh, comprendo... te vuelvo loco, ¿es eso?

          Con marcado retintín en la pregunta y esa voz aguda y hasta femenina que lograba poner cuando le daba la gana, Jabin tiró de su amante hacia él y se perdió en su cuello unos instantes. Lamiendo, besando y sobre todo oliendo aquel aroma que tanto le subyugaba, el kazon no se dio cuenta de que David había empezado a girarse y que no paró hasta pegarle la espalda al pecho, sentándose sobre sus muslos y estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza para agarrar la suya con fuerza.

 - En el interior de esta habitación acolchada siento que las paredes se cierran... - El matrimonio era algo definitivo, una prisión de la que no podría escapar y David lo sabía. - Lo único bueno de esto es que estoy encerrado aquí contigo.

 - Mi amor... - Murmuró con un jadeo, notando la presión y el calor que el otro ejercía sobre su miembro con las nalgas. - Pero... ¿tú quieres, verdad? Quieres ser mi marido... ¿sí?

          El rubio giró el cuello y buscó los labios de Jabin, asomando la traviesa lengua los lamió trazando el perfil. Luego hundió la mano en sus tiesos cabellos y tiró de ellos hacia sí, obligando al kazon a seguirlo en su descenso, quedando a cuatro patas sobre la cama con Jabin totalmente pegado a su espalda.

 - Siempre te estoy observando, preguntándome lo que vas a hacer a continuación... - Susurró lascivo, ofreciendo su entrada al miembro turgente y atezado de su amante. - Pero mi parte favorita de todo esto es que siempre tengo que adivinarlo.

 - ¿Y adivinas ahora lo que voy a hacerte, esposo mío? - Jabin empleó una voz grave y varonil en esta ocasión, la voz de un kazon que se dispone a montar a su amante y llevarlo al galope más allá de las estrellas.

 - Haces que se me aflojen todas las tuercas... - Gimió de nuevo al sentirle entrar. - ¡Ah! ¡Me vuelves loco, Jabin, [me vuelves loco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QmMnnWzQSI)...!

 

                                                                  Más tarde, en la madrugada, el pequeño George reclamó su atención con un llanto repentino, causado sin duda por la desorientación al despertar y verse en aquella cuna extraña. La puerta de la alcoba del bebé permanecía entornada y una tenue luz malva iluminaba la escena. David consolaba a su hijo meciéndolo entre sus brazos con delicadeza, musitando a su oído las palabras con una voz grave y aterciopelada.

 - Ya sé, ya sé... echas de menos el espacio pero tienes que acostumbrarte a la gravedad natural, hijo mío. Pronto iremos a vivir a la Tierra, el planeta de nuestra especie. - Sabiéndose vigilado con atención por su pareja se apresuró a añadir algo más. - Aunque eres también un kazon, George, no debemos olvidar eso. Ocampa es tu mundo, debería gustarte. ¿No te parecen encantadoras estas... estas figuritas tan monas del móvil encima de tu cunita?

 - Son nuestros dioses... - La voz de Jabin les llegaba desde el dormitorio con cierto tonillo de protesta. - El mismo Tláloc está ahí representado.

 - Oh, sí... - Rió David entre dientes. - Es esa cosa azul de ojos saltones con la serpiente en una mano, hijo mío. ¿No te gusta?

 - ¡Tráelo de una vez a dormir con nosotros! - Renegó algo más fuerte a su novio pero con cuidado de no soliviantar al pequeño. - De todos modos es lo que acabarás haciendo...

          Se metió con cuidado entre las sábanas dejando primero al bebé que acabó haciéndose un ovillo contra el pecho de Jabin. David se echó a reír, su futuro esposo atendía las necesidades de George igual que haría cualquier madre.

 - ¿Sabes, mi amor? - Le dijo observando con ternura cómo George se quedaba dormido bajo el fuerte brazo de su pareja, entretenido en acariciar un mechón de sus hirsutos cabellos sin que el grandullón de Jabin se inmutara siquiera. - Tus dioses dan algo de miedo con ese aspecto tan fiero que tienen, es verdad, pero son tan sabios como los míos.

 - ¿Por qué dices eso? - Susurró la pregunta levantando con su aliento la rubia pelusilla que cubría la cabecita de George. - No voy a quitar el móvil de la cuna, y pienso llevármelo a la Tierra. Educaremos al niño en las dos culturas.

 - Sólo lo decía porque tu Tláloc, tu Quetzalcóatl y tu Huehuetéotl... - Respiró poniendo los ojos en blanco, por una vez había pronunciado bien los nombres. - Tus dioses han hecho posible que este niño tenga a la mejor mami de todo el universo.

 - Agradéceselo a Tezcatlipoca, entonces. - Jabin encogió los hombros haciendo que el pequeño sufriese una leve sacudida. - Es el dios que tutela y ampara a los hombres, origen de la felicidad. ¡Y no soy ninguna mami, no me llames así delante del niño!

 - ¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces? ¡Me pido “papá”! - Se apresuró a decir.

 - Amán es como se dice en lengua Kazon. - Argumentó Jabin con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

 - Amán serás entonces...

 - ¡Mámma! - George los dejó mudos a ambos con su primera palabra, al parecer era una queja porque sus papis no le dejaban dormir.

          Habían pasado más de tres minutos y los dos seguían en silencio esperando oír algo más, para ser un Kirk el pequeño George no mostraba demasiada elocuencia. Lo cierto era que había vuelto a quedarse frito entre sus padres, ignorando la conversación que había interrumpido.

 - David... - Susurró Jabin al final algo histérico. - ¿Ha dicho amán? Sonaba parecido... ¿verdad?

 - Creo que ha dicho mamá pero... podría ser amán, apenas hay diferencia.

          El rubio se carcajeó por dentro ahogando la risa en la almohada, divertido ante la expresión de fastidio en la cara de Jabin. Un kazon orgulloso de serlo y con semejante tendencia al melodrama no podría soportar que su hijo, su más preciado tesoro, levantara un día los brazos corriendo hacia él y llamándole mamá delante de todo el mundo. Algo en sus tripas le decía que aquella situación llegaría a darse tarde o temprano.

 

                                                                   La premonición de David tuvo lugar tan sólo unos días más tarde. Lucía un sol primaveral y los jardines del palacio, adornados por doquier con flores blancas para la boda, estaban llenos de vida gracias al trabajo del doctor Marcus; la adecuación del “proyecto génesis” de su madre había dado sus frutos. Científico por parte de Carol y de origen divino por parte de Jim, al igual que el afamado almirante Kirk, David tenía cierta capacidad de ver el futuro, cosa que pudo comprobar esa misma mañana. Precisamente cuando Haron, su insólito cuñado y oficiante del enlace, estaba a punto de ordenarlos, a él y a Jabin, unidos en sagrado matrimonio tal y como era la costumbre kazon.

          El momento cumbre de toda la estirada ceremonia y [George](http://media.parabebes.com/articulos/5/9/3/l.el-bebe-de-trece-meses_1339767395.jpg) lo eligió para deshacerse del ama de cría que lo vigilaba y echar a correr hacia el altar, vistiendo solamente unos pantaloncitos vaqueros al estilo del siglo veinte que le quedaban algo grandes, por cierto. La mujer kazon se quedó perpleja ante la inesperada huida sosteniendo un diminuto jersey blanco, vacío, entre las manos.

 - ¡Mami! - Le llamó a gritos. Y Jabin, algo avergonzado ante todos los invitados, abrió los brazos y se agachó para recibirle con todo su amor expresado en una gran sonrisa. - Mamá... - Remató poniendo ambas manos sobre las mejillas del grandullón y dándole un sonoro beso en los labios mientras éste le aupaba.

 - No sé cómo se ha soltado, lo lamento. - Se excusaba el ama acercándose a toda prisa para tomar al pequeño y permitir que la ceremonia llegase a su fin.

 - Ha dicho “ami”, de amán. - Aclaró el kazon a todos los presentes con evidente nerviosismo, girándose y alzando su voz aflautada para que se le oyera desde el fondo. - ¡Ha dicho ami, me llama así! ¡Es el diminutivo de amán!

 - Ya te han entendido, Jabin. - Le detuvo David entre risas, tomándolo del brazo para que volviera a posicionarse de frente ante el altar.

          Haron reprimió una carcajada, la cara de su hermano pequeño era todo un poema, sonrojado hasta las cejas y con la mirada perdida en sus propios zapatos. Carraspeó antes de pronunciar las palabras rituales con toda la seriedad y formalidad que pudo sacar de su interior.

 - Jabin, David Marcus es tu destino. Le has jurado delante de tus antepasados amor eterno y él te ha correspondido, pues tú, Jabin, eres su destino. Uno sois desde hoy y hasta que la muerte os separe. Uno solo ante los hombres y con la bendición de los dioses. Yo Haron, Maje de los Relora, así os ordeno como esposos. - Con una imposición de manos sobre sus cabezas esperó a que los dos, que ya eran uno, sellaran el matrimonio con un beso.

          Fue casto, sobrio, sin florituras; aunque largo y profundo. Resultó cálido y familiar. Pero ante todo fue dulce, el beso más dulce que Jabin le había dado jamás y David, plenamente feliz como nunca antes se había sentido, lo achacó a que aquel era el primer beso que le daba su marido.

 


	36. HI OTÔSAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veamos un fin de semana corriente en las vidas de nuestros personajes, o tal vez no tanto si consideramos todo lo que sucede en esos dos días.
> 
> Sulu toma el té con su ex-cuñada Ellen y sus antiguos suegros, los señores Marchant, padres de Selene, mientras la escuchan pelear con Demora en el dormitorio por un oso de peluche.
> 
> Bones charla con Carol Marcus delante de un rosal cuajado de pequeños capullos blancos al tiempo que Jim fuma un cigarrillo en compañía de St. John Talbot, el novio de la madre de su hijo.
> 
> Pavel y Khan, a solas, encerrados en el sótano de su casa donde el genio tiene instalado su laboratorio, comparten unos momentos de escabrosa intimidad casi en el mismo instante en que su hijo, Anton, se enfrenta a una prueba que demostrará que el niño posee una verdadera esencia vulcana.
> 
> “Hola papá” es el título de este capítulo, me pareció simpático el gif y me hizo pensar en Demora. Ya he mencionado alguna vez que la chica vivió una temporada en casa de su padre, mientras cursaba estudios en la Academia. Y todo empezó ese fin de semana.

 

**[HI OTÔSAN](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mabgjvTzBJ1qcdboto1_250.gif) **

 

**París, Francia. Piso de Selene Marchant, donde una adolescente Demora Sulu está a punto de dar el primer paso hacia su brillante futuro como capitana de una nave estelar.**

 

_\- Dos semanas. Eso son catorce días, trescientas treinta y seis horas. Y empiezan... ¡ya!_

          Demora había comenzado una importante cuenta atrás. En ese breve tiempo cumpliría quince años, su sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad: iniciaría sus estudios en la Academia de Cadetes de la Flota Estelar, en San Francisco, la muchacha estaba ansiosa. Ojalá pudiese hacer que el tiempo pasara más deprisa.

 _-_ ¡Mamá, no me llevaré mis peluches, ya no soy una niña! - Discutía con Selene en el dormitorio de su apartamento parisino, la pintora se había empeñado en prepararle el equipaje.

 _-_ Si dejas aquí ton petit ours *(tu osito) no podgrás dogmig, ma chérie. *(querida) - Le advirtió su madre. - Te cgrees mayog pego en el fondo...

 _-_ Mamá, ça suffit! *(es suficiente) – Protestó sacando a Teddy de la maleta y arrojándolo al armario. - ¡Un cadete de la Flota no juega con ositos de peluche!

          Selene abrió la boca para decir algo pero, pensándolo mejor, la cerró de inmediato. Sabía que [Sulu](http://www.glamour.com/images/fashion/2014/09/selfie-henry-eliza-drinking-tea-w724.jpg) estaría oyéndolo todo desde el salón mientras compartía una taza de té con sus padres, monsieur y madamme Marchant, y su hermana pequeña Ellen. Su ex-marido, como le gustaba llamarlo aunque el matrimonio hubiera sido anulado, se encontraba en París para llevarse a su hija con él a San Francisco. Su pequeña palomita pronto levantaría el vuelo, la morena tuvo que reprimir unas lágrimas que empañaban ya sus ojos ligeramente verdes.

 _-_ Yo... ¡Mamá, voy a echarte mucho de menos! - La chica bajó la cabeza e hizo una pequeña reverencia mostrando respeto hacia su madre. - Siento haberte gritado.

 _-_ No pasa nada, Demoga. Yo también me disculpo. Es que... - Abrazando a su hija rompió a llorar. - Ah, ma petitte, mais comme tu vas me manquer, dis donc! *(mi pequeña, cómo te voy a extrañar)

 _-_ ¡Oh, no será para tanto! Te llamaré todos los días, seguiremos contándonoslo todo, mamá, ya lo verás... - Parloteó nerviosa, las lágrimas también corrían por sus mejillas. - Todos los días, lo prometo. Y puedes venir a casa de otôsan *(papá) a hacerme una visita cuando quieras...

 _-_ ¿Qué? ¿A casa de tu padgre? - Selene se echó hacia atrás para mirarla con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - No con Pavel allí... Pas du tout! *(en absoluto)

 _-_ Mamá... - [Demora](https://vlyodhart.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/vlyod_tiff02.jpg) se secó los ojos con la manga de su jersey de rayas rojas y negras, un regalo de su mamie *(abuelita) que combinaba muy bien con sus cabellos recién teñidos de color cereza. La chica estaba en la edad de experimentar con su imagen y había decidido imitar a su tía Ellen. - Pavel es un tío genial... bueno, de hecho es un genio. ¿Es que aún le guardas rencor?

 _-_ Él ganó. C'est tout! *(es todo) – Selene sacudió la cabeza con algo de rabia, no soportaba que su hija y el ruso se llevasen bien. - Y tú piensas que es genial pogque es divegtido, egues una adolesssente y sus cosas te hassen greír pego eso es seulement *(solamente) pogque está chiflado.

 _-_ Mamá... - Demora suspiró, nada haría cambiar de idea a su madre con respecto a Pavel. Volviéndose hacia el armario se agachó para recoger su osito de peluche. - ¿Sabes? Me lo he pensado mejor, voy a llevarme a Teddy. Siempre ha hecho buenas migas con Kermit.

 _-_ ¿Sigue teniendo esa granita de tgrapo con la que habla solo? - Selene se echó a reír. - Complètement fou! *(completamente loco) – Comentó refiriéndose a Pavel, llevándose el dedo índice a la sien para girarlo de lado a lado en un gesto inconfundible. - Y Anton, tu... “petit frère” *(hermanito) no se queda atgrás... ya podía paguessegse más a Amy. - Selene tampoco le tenía demasiado aprecio al niño, lo consideraba prácticamente un clon de su padre.

 _-_ Oui, deux fous! *(sí, dos locos) - Asintió entre risas, lo cierto es que estaba deseando volver a verles y darles un abrazo.

 _-_ Sé que tu padgre y Khan cuidagán de ti, ma chérie. Estudia mucho y segás la mejog piloto de tu pgromossión. Has nassido paga eso aunque me pese... pego llámame a diaguio y no te juntes demasiado con Pavel... Tu as compris? *(entendido)

          Tuvo que hacerlo a pesar de que le parecía ridículo, prometió que no pasaría demasiado tiempo a solas con el ruso, que se concentraría en sus estudios y que obedecería a su padre y a Khan en todo. Por alguna extraña razón, su madre sentía una profunda admiración hacia el sobrehumano. La muchacha prometió que la llamaría cada día y que seguiría contándole todos sus secretos, sobre todo aquellos que tuviesen que ver con los nuevos chicos que conocería en la Academia. Demora tuvo que hacer miles de promesas antes de que su madre consintiera en dejarla a solas en el impresionante desorden de su habitación. Al día siguiente emprendería viaje con su padre. Mientras terminaba de hacer las maletas, Demora Sulu, como era su costumbre, inició una nueva cuenta atrás.

_\- Doce horas para ir a San Francisco... y descontando..._

 

*********

 

**Mansión de Sarek en Nuevo Vulcano. Carol Marcus y su pareja, el embajador St. John Talbot, se preparan para recibir la visita de sus viejos amigos de la Tierra. Les espera una agradable sorpresa: su querido nieto Anton les acompaña.**

 

                                                                               El sol de la mañana calentaba el enorme atrio enmarcado entre las imponentes columnas de mármol blanco, la brisa hacía flotar las níveas y transparentes cortinas de gasa que lo rodeaban, una brillante luminosidad inundaba el espacio donde todo estaba listo ya para el desayuno. La casa Sch'n T'gai, ahora dirigida con mano firme por la doctora Marcus, bullía de actividad. Las sirvientas vulcanas, vestidas con sus impecables túnicas en tonos marfil, se apresuraban por terminar de adornar la mesa con fuentes rebosantes de frutas exóticas de los más vivos colores.

 _-_ Querida... ¿has visto mis cigarrillos? - [St. John](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/memoryalpha/images/4/40/StJohnTalbot.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20110114210825&path-prefix=en) salía por la gran cristalera de la biblioteca, arrastrando los pies al subir la escalinata hacia el exterior. - Iba a fumarme uno con el café.

 _-_ Spock no soporta el olor a tabaco, no olvides que ésta es su casa. - La rubia doctora se mostró inflexible, ella misma los había ocultado.

 _-_ Oh, venga ya... - El diplomático intentó conmoverla poniendo sus famosos ojos de cordero degollado. - ¿Ni siquiera en el patio? Es al aire libre, por favor...

 _-_ Si tú fumas, Jim querrá uno. - Carol acababa de ponerse en jarras. No iba a dejar que aquellos ojos grises la hiciesen cambiar de idea. - Y ya sabes cómo se pone McCoy cuando Jim quiere saltarse sus normas.

 _-_ Lo haré a solas, me ocultaré de los tres... - Dijo con voz lastimera viendo que iba a quedarse sin sus cigarrillos durante el tiempo que durase aquella visita.

 _-_ Son nuestros invitados. ¿Vas a jugar al escondite con ellos? - Carol cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se giró cuarenta y cinco grados.

 _-_ A ver en qué quedamos. - St. John la sujetó por la cintura, notó cómo las sirvientas apartaban la vista disimuladamente. - Spock... ¿es nuestro invitado o el dueño de esta casa?

 _-_ Calla... ¡Ya están aquí! - Carol se giró de nuevo al oír los pasos. Abriendo los brazos se agachó un poco para recibir al torbellino de pelo rizado y ojos aguamarina que corría descalzo hacia ella. - ¡Anton, mi pequeño Chekov!

 _-_ Babushka! *(abuela) – Gritó el niño con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Ah, babushka... qué bien hueles!

 _-_ Hola Carol, St. John... - Jim los saludó con una sonrisa y siguió andando hasta sentarse a la mesa. - Vengo muerto de hambre. Con permiso... - Dijo metiéndose un buen trozo de pan tostado en la boca.

 _-_ Adelante, servíos... estáis en vuestra casa. - Bromeó el diplomático estrechando ahora las manos de Bones y Spock.

 

                        Hacía ya un año que Spock había celebrado la ceremonia de Vimeilaya *(iniciación) de Anton, el vulcano tenía pensado aprovechar aquella breve visita a sus viejos amigos para llevar a su nieto al Nuevo Monte Seleya y dejar que se enfrentara, sin decirle una palabra, al fragmento sagrado de la piedra de Gol. El niño puede que no tuviese las orejas ni las cejas puntiagudas, puede que la sangre que corría por su cuerpo fuera del color del rojo rubí, y el hecho de que su corazón latiese en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, en lugar de en su costado derecho, le hacía ser catalogado como humano a todos los efectos, sin embargo Spock sabía bien que en su mente habitaba una poderosa katra *(alma) vulcana. Había llegado el momento de ponerla a prueba.

          Durante el desayuno, los cuatro humanos se pusieron al día acerca de sus no tan corrientes vidas, mientras Anton probaba todas y cada una de las variadas frutas de llamativos colores bajo la atenta mirada de su abuelo [Spock](http://news.doddleme.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/Spock-zachary-quintos-spock-24236407-1280-533-1024x426.jpg). Resultó que Jim también tenía un motivo secreto para haber insistido en viajar aquel fin de semana a Nuevo Vulcano.

 _-_ St. John... - Pronunció el nombre con seriedad, dejando la taza de mocha *(café vulcano) vacía a un lado sobre la mesa, clavando su penetrante mirada azul en los ojos grises del diplomático. - Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas un momento.

 _-_ Bien, vayamos a la biblioteca. - El hombre mesó sus canas hacia atrás y se despidió con una leve inclinación de su cabeza ante los presentes. - Si nos disculpáis, querida...

 _-_ Cariño, puede que encuentres una agradable sorpresa en el segundo cajón del escritorio. - Carol le guiñó uno de sus vivarachos ojos azules, se había compadecido de su pareja revelándole así el escondite de los codiciados cigarrillos. - Y no olvides abrir la ventana.

          El diplomático sonrió de oreja a oreja, si [Jim](http://38.media.tumblr.com/216974aaef1fbebd31a7eb7271a8c184/tumblr_mnlauvOzGi1qi9dhho1_250.gif), y todo indicaba que así sería, le sorprendía con uno de sus descabellados y peligrosos planes para acabar con el Tal'Shiar... al menos podría hacerlo mientras ambos disfrutaban del placer de fumar.

 _-_ Anton, tú y yo daremos un paseo. - Spock se levantó de la mesa con rostro circunspecto. - Me gustaría mostrarte algo, sa-kan. *(chico)

 _-_ Ah, sa'mekh'al. *(sí, abuelo) - El niño sintió que aquella sobriedad repentina debía ser algo importante, algo relacionado con su herencia de sangre verde. Limpiándose las manos y la boca con una servilleta cuyo blanco quedó irrecuperable, se puso en pie y siguió a su abuelo hacia el sendero que rodeaba el atrio sin hacer preguntas.

 _-_ ¡Vaya! ¡Qué misteriosos! - Se quejó Bones con su tono más cínico. - Seguro que van a subir a ese condenado monte.

 _-_ Sí, y Jim intentará meter en algún lío al bueno de mi novio. - Añadió [Carol](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/memoryalpha/images/0/00/Carol_Marcus.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20141107183057&path-prefix=en) más preocupada por lo que pudiera estar pasando en la biblioteca.

 _-_ Bueno, preciosa... ¿qué te apetece que hagamos tú y yo? - McCoy se había puesto de pie y le tendía una mano junto con una gran sonrisa. - Nos hemos quedado solos.

 _-_ Sentémonos en la salita junto al jardín, Sulu me dio unas semillas de rosas que aguantan muy bien este calor. - Carol devolvía la sonrisa dejándose acompañar por [el alto médico](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0tcfnhOcE1qegwxso1_500.gif) que, pese a los años, no había perdido ni pizca de atractivo. - Podemos cotillear... Bones. ¿Cómo van las cosas en la Tierra? ¿Alguna nueva metedura de pata de [Pavel](http://33.media.tumblr.com/bc0af18a83115407a68dbbbda7e2151a/tumblr_inline_mnox1cCDYg1qz4rgp.gif) que Khan y Sulu acabarán por lamentar? ¿Ha vuelto a verse con Kevin Riley?

 _-_ No, el irlandés está trabajando en Har'Os, con la emperatriz T'rak y nuestro genio chiflado creo que ya no les pone los cuernos a esos dos... - Rió el doctor. - ¡Oh! ¡Pero sí hay noticias! Sulu ha viajado a París para recoger a Demora. La chica vivirá en casa con ellos mientras estudia en la Academia.

 _-_ ¡Mira qué bien! Primero David y Amy, luego Cayden y Bean, y ahora Demora... ¡Otro soldadito para la Flota! - Masculló entre dientes con una sonrisa estirada y tensa. - Espero que nuestros nietos no sigan ese camino.

 _-_ ¿Estás de broma? - McCoy soltó una breve carcajada que vino a morir en los fríos ojos de su acompañante. - Bueno... Anton está desesperado por hacerse mayor e ingresar y... - Su voz acabó convertida en un susurro. - Ve haciéndote a la idea, Carol. George seguro que también acaba estudiando en la Academia.

          La rubia siguió agitando la cabeza y murmurando cosas incomprensibles por el camino, pensar en sus nietos convertidos en soldaditos la ponía furiosa. Luego los dos se sentaron frente a la ventana en la pequeña sala de estar junto al jardín. Lo cierto era que aquella variedad de rosas que Sulu le había regalado sí soportaba las extremas temperaturas de Nuevo Vulcano, los arbustos estaban cuajados de capullos blancos a punto de abrirse y desplegar su delicioso aroma por doquier. [Bones](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e8/6d/30/e86d3063bd6ab2152eb7333b17c09396.gif) no tardó en hacerla reír con sus cínicas bromas y Carol olvidó por un rato todas las preocupaciones que la hacían parecer una mujer fría e inaccesible, pues no en vano el médico era uno de sus mejores amigos.

 

*********

 

**San Francisco, casa de Sulu. En ausencia del cuidadoso jardinero, sus flores juegan con fuego sin temor a quemarse. La vida secreta de su rosa y su violeta sale a la luz, aunque esté repleta de oscuridad.**

 

 _-_ ¿Acaso te he dado permiso para hablar? - Su voz grave y varonil retumbaba en las paredes desnudas con un exquisito acento británico. - Responde.

 _-_ No señor. - Pavel obedeció sabiendo que nada ni nadie le libraría de unos buenos azotes. - Pero aún así... rasca.

          [El moreno](http://26.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lkeu8wfyf71qe43ewo1_500.jpg) observó aquella pícara sonrisa y deseó comérsela como entrante. El gris de los muros del laboratorio se volvió rojo en su mente, todo estaba ardiendo en el sótano: Pavel, las cuerdas que le sostenían colgado del techo... hasta el cinturón le quemó entre las manos. Echando el brazo atrás le propinó un buen golpe en los muslos.

 _-_ Esto te enseñará a no ser tan insolente.

 _-_ No era insolenssia, señor... sino un simple comentario sobre tu barba de tres días. ¿No piensas afeitarte?

 _-_ Más tarde. - Tragó saliva. Una señal sonrosada apareció de pronto en la pierna derecha de Pavel. - ¿Quieres concentrarte en lo que estamos?

 _-_ Izviní... - Pidió disculpas en ruso, la media sonrisa seguía iluminando su rostro como un reclamo para la caza, la mosca en el anzuelo, y Khan se aproximaba lentamente para morderlo. - Niet... rasca...

          Ante la nueva protesta el latigazo fue más fuerte, estallando en un chasquido que Pavel no tuvo más remedio que acompañar de un grito. La marca que dejó era mayor que la anterior y mucho más roja. Situándose a su espalda, donde el otro no podía ver su innegable gesto de lujuria, Khan le agarró del pelo tirando de los rizos con violencia.

 _-_ ¿Vas a portarte bien? - Como respuesta se escuchó un débil gemido procedente de la cerrada boquita de fresa. - ¡Trae acá!

          Le retorcía el cuello hacia atrás, lo cual, en semejante posición, resultaba doloroso. Los pies descalzos apenas rozaban el suelo y las cuerdas estaban tan tensas que le quemaban las muñecas por mucho que Pavel intentase sujetarse a ellas cerrando los puños a su alrededor. Tenía los nudillos blancos por la presión, las piernas le temblaron al notar la carne dura y húmeda de Khan clavándose en su espalda, su miembro se frotaba contra el tatuaje del trisquel por encima de la rabadilla mientras le metía la lengua hasta la garganta. Seguía haciéndolo, bailando dentro de su boca, acaparando todo el espacio sin darle tregua para respirar. Pavel se puso tan rojo como una fruta madura pero sólo cuando estaba a punto de desmallarse por la falta de aliento, Khan le liberó.

 _-_ Veamos cuánto puedes resistir... - Murmuró con voz áspera alejándose unos pasos.

 _-_ ¿Qué hasses? - Preguntó al oír unos ruidos allí detrás. Khan debía estar buscando algo en la caja de herramientas.

 _-_ He dicho silencio. - Gruño como única respuesta.

          La agitada respiración de Pavel se escuchaba por encima de la paz vespertina que reinaba en el residencial. La casa estaba vacía. Sulu había viajado a París para recoger a Demora y Anton pasaría el fin de semana en Nuevo Vulcano con sus abuelos, ninguno de ellos regresaría hasta el domingo. No corrían el riesgo de ser interrumpidos. De ahí que Khan cediera aquella tarde, y no otra, a satisfacer las necesidades más secretas y oscuras de su marido.

 _-_ Quiero que me ates, que me golpees... que me fuersses a hasser cosas...

 _-_ ¿Qué cosas?

 _-_ Todo.

 _-_ Llámame señor. Si quieres que me detenga sólo di “nueve”.

          No le fue difícil acceder a aquella extraña petición. [Pavel](http://www.imgjunk.com/img/02/14777_original.gif) tenía un pasado, Khan también. Al ruso le gustaba sentirse preso, esclavo del sexo, dominado. A Khan le gustaba mandar, ser obedecido, ejercer todo su poder. ¿No era perfecto? Y sin Sulu allí ambos tenían libertad, lo más profundo y lo más sucio podía salir a la superficie sin que el jardinero fiel se enterase siquiera.

 _-_ ¿Qué me pones ahí? - Susurró inocente, encogiendo el abdomen para mirar hacia abajo, a su entrepierna, donde el otro ejercía una rápida manipulación.

 _-_ Así durarás más. - Respondió observando satisfecho su trabajo.

          Después de estimularle el sexo con la mano, se lo apretó en la base con una brida de las que se usan para sujetar cables. Los testículos quedaron hinchados y algo sonrosados, el miembro duro y enhiesto, con la punta rozándole el vientre. [Khan](http://i44.tinypic.com/1zfpkpz.gif) se agachó allí delante y acercó los labios con auténtica parsimonia, esperando un momento y comprobando que a Pavel se le habían quitado las ganas de protestar por su incipiente barba. Le tenía impaciente, jadeando con anticipación. Deseaba... no, “precisaba” su lengua allí de inmediato. Pero no tenía permiso para hablar así que no lo hizo. Khan sonrió orgulloso, su alumno había aprendido la lección, y decidió recompensarle por ello.

          Unos gemidos de placer le llegaban desde más arriba como alas de mariposa rompiendo el aire. Khan se arrodilló y sostuvo las caderas de su esposo. Abriendo la boca succionó la punta para después introducirse toda la longitud entre los labios, lentamente, permitiendo que el otro se abandonara allí dentro. Cuando le notó a punto de derramarse se apartó, dejándolo frío y solo. Khan se había levantado y de nuevo buscaba algo en la caja de herramientas a su espalda.

 _-_ ¿Se supone que así tardaré más en correrme?

 _-_ Veo que no entiendes lo que significa silencio.

         Fue a pedir disculpas pero los cables y las pinzas para batería le distrajeron. ¿Qué iba a hacer con eso? Sintió dolor en el pecho, el pezón allí atrapado entre los dientes de acero... y luego el otro. Khan rió al ver su gesto cuando tiró del cable que las unía.

 _-_ Tranquilo, no te voy a electrocutar. ¿Qué tal algo de peso?

 _-_ Podré soportarlo.

 _-_ Recuerda... si no aguantas di “nueve”.

          Esperaba que colgase el martillo de las pinzas de batería pero no. Su marido se entretuvo en enrollarlo a una pequeña soga que le ató directamente a las pelotas. Ahora su miembro parecía luchar por mantener la cabeza erguida, la presión era exquisita.

 _-_ Esto sí hará que tardes un poco más en irte... Ya sabes lo que me fastidia que no dures tanto como yo. Y hoy no tengo a Sulu, deberás satisfacerme tú solito.

 _-_ ¡Señor, sí, señor!

          Khan se dispuso a tomarlo desde atrás, hundiéndose con brío entre las nalgas, sujetando las caderas con firmeza mientras se abría paso. Los gemidos sucedieron a los gritos y Pavel disfrutó del ímpetu y la furia de su esposo durante horas. Al final la brida y el martillo cumplieron su misión y el ruso tardó bastante en chillar a pleno pulmón su conocido “ya... yaaaa... konchil!” *(terminé)

 

*********

 

**Cima del Monte Seleya, Nuevo Vulcano. Anton se siente sobrecogido delante del santuario excavado en la roca de la montaña, el paisaje árido y de proporciones gigantescas le abruma, pero es un niño muy listo y sabe que cuando crees no tener nada que ofrecer es el momento de entregarse uno mismo.**

 

 _-_ Anton, hijo de Amanda, hija de Spock, hijo de Sarek, hijo de Skon, hijo de Solkar... Eres el más joven de la casta Sch'n T'gai, descendientes del gran maestro Surak. - La mujer vulcana, vestida con una larga túnica gris que le llegaba hasta los pies, pronunciaba las palabras con solemnidad. Con las palmas de las manos alzadas hacia el cielo acompañaba el elevado e impostado tono de su voz. - Estás ante el sagrado fragmento de la piedra de Gol, único vestigio de nuestra mermada cultura tras la desaparición de Ah'rak, el planeta de tu raza, origen de tu estirpe...

          Spock no apartaba la vista de su nieto, observando cada una de sus reacciones. Durante el lento y largo ascenso al templo parecía nervioso, como si intuyera que algo especial iba a suceder. Herencia de Jim, sin duda. Pero el niño procuró mostrarse calmado, controlando sus emociones como le había enseñado a hacer; incluso llegó a cruzar las manitas a su espalda cuando alcanzaron la cima de la montaña y llegaron ante la sacerdotisa, comportándose como un auténtico vulcano. Esos pequeños detalles henchían de orgullo el pecho de Spock. Sin embargo no podía olvidar ni por un segundo que se trataba del hijo de Pavel, su lado Chekov podría hacerle saltar como un gato y correr como un gamo si algo hería su preciosa sensibilidad. De momento todo parecía ir bien.

 _-_ Anton, te presento a [Shin'Ichi](http://img13.deviantart.net/6af5/i/2011/247/5/9/nutrek_t__pau_by_karracaz-d48u3fq.jpg), sacerdotisa del Santuario del Monte Seleya, guardiana de la sabiduría de nuestra raza. - Spock saludó con su mano abierta en uve a la mujer, deseándole en su lengua una larga y próspera vida. - Dif-tor heh smusma.

 _-_ ¿Qué es esa piedra, sa'mekh'al? Siento que me llama... oigo voces... - [El niño](http://38.media.tumblr.com/52aee3a308fcd740da77bafecba5fb19/tumblr_inline_msni9a9ero1qz4rgp.gif) fue acercándose a la roca notando su poderosa atracción, algo allí dentro le estaba llamando por su nombre completo.

 _-_ ¿Qué te dicen esas voces, ax'nav? *(niño) - Le preguntó Shin'Ichi.

 _-_ Anton Sarek Singh-Chekov... una y otra vez. ¿Puedo tocarla? - Estaba ansioso por hacerlo, suplicaba con su mirada más tierna a su abuelo y a aquella extraña mujer.

          Spock consultó con la sacerdotisa y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Si bien Shin'Ichi no estaba muy convencida, el pequeño era el nieto de Spock, su antiguo amo, no podía prohibirle el acceso al templo. La mujer había trabajado para la casa de su familia, antes de que la doctora Marcus y su pareja, el embajador St. John Talbot, la introdujeran en el mundo del espionaje y acabara convirtiéndose en sacerdotisa del Santuario y Jefa del Servicio de Inteligencia Vulcaniana.

          Anton avanzó un sólo paso, algo le hizo detenerse un momento cuando estaba a punto de rozar con sus largos dedos aquella roca misteriosa. Girándose muy despacio buscó los ojos de Spock y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

 _-_ Ishtaya kulah. Vestal ma etak J'Kah. *(letanía vulcana que se recita ante la piedra sagrada cuando se ha de realizar una ofrenda) – Musitó las palabras sin apartar la vista de su abuelo.

 _-_ ¿Y qué vas a ofrecer a la piedra, Anton? - Shin'Ichi le estaba haciendo una mera cuestión formal pero su ceja derecha levantada y su cabeza ligeramente ladeada mostraron verdadera curiosidad, el niño parecía tan humano. - Está bien que le hayas enseñado la fórmula correcta, Spock. ¿Cuál será su ofrenda?

 _-_ Yo no le he enseñado nada, sacerdotisa. - Spock corrigió a la vulcana con serenidad y aplomo. - Mi nieto debe estar repitiendo lo que escucha decir a nuestros ancestros.

 _-_ Sus katras... *(almas) ¿Están ahí dentro? - Anton se giró para volver a mirar la roca. - El abuelo Sarek... ¡Puedo oír su voz!

 _-_ Debes realizar una ofrenda, sa-kan. *(chico) – Insistió Shin'Ichi. - Es la tradición.

          El pequeño se llevó las manos a los bolsillos sin encontrar nada más que unas semillas de alguna planta extraña que había recogido por el camino. Había pensado regalárselas a Sulu a ver qué brotaba en su jardín si las plantaba.

 _-_ No tengo nada, yo... - Mirando con sus grandes ojos aguamarina a su abuelo hizo un puchero con su boquita de fresa. Él le devolvía la mirada con una leve sonrisa en los finos labios. - ¡Ya sé! - Dijo de pronto.

          Ni Spock ni Shin'Ichi tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar cuando Anton corrió hacia el altar y se lanzó sobre la piedra como un loco. El chiquillo vio la arista afilada y, sin dudarlo ni un instante, pasó rápidamente su mano provocándose un corte superficial que sangró profusamente.

 _-_ ¡Mi sangre! Sé que es roja y no verde, pero es lo más valioso que tengo. Yo te ofrezco mi sangre, piedra de Gol. - Afirmó rotundo dejándose caer en el trance que su contacto le brindó.

 _-_ ¡Anton! - Spock fue a apartarlo de allí pero la mano firme de la sacerdotisa le detuvo. - Pero... se ha hecho daño... Sólo tiene ocho años.

 _-_ No. - Shin'Ichi le prohibió que se acercara al niño. - Ahora nadie debe tocarle, está en comunión con los ancestros. Observa...

          Y así era. Anton repitió las palabras de la ceremonia de ofrenda una vez más: “Ishtaya kulah... Vestal ma etak J'Kah...” dejando caer unas gotas de su preciada sangre que brillaron como rubíes líquidos sobre la negra piedra de Gol. Su bisabuelo Sarek tenía muchas cosas que contarle, visiones que mostrarle, enseñanzas que inculcarle... al menos pasarían unas horas antes de darse cuenta siquiera de que su mano había dejado milagrosamente de sangrar.

 

*********

 

**Casa de Sulu, San Francisco. A su regreso de París, feliz por haber traído consigo a su hija y tener así la oportunidad de ejercer verdaderamente como padre en esta nueva etapa de la vida de la joven, Hikaru Sulu descubre que sus flores tienen una vida secreta que, puede que no sea de su agrado.**

 

                                                                                            Cuando llegó a casa con Demora, casi al mismo tiempo que Anton y sus abuelos regresaban de Nuevo Vulcano, a Sulu no le hizo ninguna gracia ver las marcas que la soga había dejado en las muñecas de Pavel, por mucho que [Jim](http://25.media.tumblr.com/808ec43d390257b8ee64a0df64dca2e1/tumblr_mzn0i9TZvk1r4ep8so7_250.gif) hiciese bromas picantes que Spock no parecía comprender y que convirtieron las mejillas de McCoy en dos tomates maduros a punto de reventar.

          Más tarde, a solas en la alcoba, descubrió que los muslos también estaban llenos de señales y que las caderas ostentaban numerosos moratones que parecían las huellas de los dedos de Khan. Regañó a su violeta por aquello. ¿Maltratar así a su rosa? No... eso no estaba bien. Así que esa noche los castigó a ambos retirándoles sus cuidados.

 _-_ Nada de mimos para tus flores... ¿eh? - Pavel jugueteaba con su tieso flequillo tumbado en la cama sobre el japonés. - ¿Sabes que nos pondremos mustias si no nos riegas, moy drug? *(amigo mío)

 _-_ Anata, gomen'nasai... *(Cariño, lo siento) – Se disculpaba Khan en japonés buscando sacarle una sonrisa. - No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo.

 _-_ ¿No? - Pavel se giró para mirarle a los ojos azul hielo, frunciendo los labios en una mueca lastimera. - Pero a mí me gustó...

 _-_ A [Sulu](https://ak-hdl.buzzfed.com/static/2014-11/7/16/enhanced/webdr12/anigif_enhanced-15680-1415394251-21.gif) no le gusta, así que no volveré a hacerlo. - Dijo el moreno guiñando un ojo a su marido sin que su amante lo viera, para seguir hablándole en privado usando el tel. *(vínculo) - _La próxima vez tendré más cuidado, no te dejaré marcas._

 _-_ Los dos estáis castigados hasta la semana que viene. - Añadió Sulu girándose de medio lado en la cama, dándoles la espalda.

          Ambos le miraron con los ojos como platos. ¿De verdad les iba a tener en dique seco durante toda una semana? Sulu se echó a reír, casi podía escuchar el sonido de sus bocas al abrirse con semejante sorpresa, la ropa de cama se sacudía sobre sus hombros. Volviéndose de nuevo atrajo el cuerpo de Pavel hacia sí y le besó por todas partes. ¿Una semana? ¡Había pasado dos noches sin ellos y ardía en deseo por devorarlos en ese mismo instante!

 _-_ ¡Quiero teneros... a los dos... ahora...! - Susurró vaciando el aliento sobre la piel del ruso. - Tú primero, Pasha...

          Khan entendió que todo había sido una broma y se dispuso a ayudar al japonés en aquella misión. Escurriéndose entre las sábanas descendió hasta tener delante de los ojos las redondas y pálidas nalgas de su marido. Antes de hundir allí su lengua las palmeó haciéndolas enrojecer, aunque el sadismo no fuese uno de los juegos favoritos de Sulu, él no tenía derecho a prohibirle practicar algo de bondage con Pavel de vez en cuando, si ése era su deseo.

 _-_ Hikaru... - El ruso se deshacía con cada minúscula caricia de los dedos de su amigo en su pecho, con cada beso que le quemaba en la piel del cuello y la clavícula. Las dulces sensaciones que la boca de Khan le regalaba más abajo, le recorrían la columna con un agradable cosquilleo. - Aishiteru... *(te amo) – Susurró en la lengua de su amante apretándose contra su cuerpo.

 _-_ Pasha... mi rosa... - Sulu intuyó su abertura, húmeda y caliente, lista para recibirle. Su violeta se había apartado a un lado.

         El japonés disfrutó de tenerle entre los brazos, entrando en él despacio, con suavidad. Girándolo hasta tumbarlo sobre las sábanas le vio gemir bajo su peso, al tiempo que sentía el abrazo de Khan que le arropaba desde atrás. Cuando le tuvo pegado a su espalda y notó el empuje en su interior, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, le acogió con gusto sabiendo que aquél era su lugar en el mundo.

 

*********

 

**Aún la casa de Sulu, tras la puerta del fondo en el pasillo. El barrio de encantadoras casitas de dos plantas, algunas de ellas con piscina, empieza a ser popularmente conocido como Enterpriseville, *(villa Enterprise) dado que allí vive la mayoría de la extensa y complicada familia que tripuló dicha nave en alguna ocasión.**

 

                                                                                     La noche era agradable, suave. Las estrellas brillaban en el negro cielo de San Francisco y todo el barrio residencial respiraba la paz que antecede al sueño. Anton se había asomado a la ventana de su cuarto, él no podía dormir. Había sido un fin de semana demasiado intenso para sus ocho años y medio de edad.

          [Sonrió](http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7l4p3JiiD1qim2ju.gif) pensando que en la habitación de al lado descansaba Demora. Esta vez su hermana había venido para quedarse, al menos mientras cursara estudios en la Academia. Claro que viajaría a menudo a París para ir a visitar a Selene, su madre. Anton sabía que en realidad no eran hermanos pero, siendo la hija de Sulu, ¿cómo iba a llamarla si no? La conocía desde siempre y ahora tenían la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo juntos. Se alegraba de tenerla en casa y, en el fondo de su corazón, sentía algo de envidia sana porque ella era mayor: en menos de una semana Demora vestiría un uniforme de cadete.

          Dos calles más abajo su tío David se acababa de comprar una casa. Tenía piscina, igual que la de los abuelos, el tío Jabin se había empeñado en eso. Anton volvió a sonreír pensando que George, su nuevo primo, debía estar durmiendo también. Lo mismo que el pequeño Sammy, que vivía una calle más arriba. Por supuesto los dos eran sólo unos bebés, de dos y tres años, pero pronto crecerían y a Anton le gustó la idea de poder hacerlo todos juntos.

 _-_ Algún día serviremos a la Flota en la misma nave, todos los primos... Seremos los más grandes exploradores de la historia del universo. - Se dijo en voz baja, no quería que sus padres supieran que seguía despierto a la una de la mañana.

          Antes de meterse en la cama y taparse hasta las orejas con el edredón, tan suave y calentito, Anton se entretuvo en pensar en su prima Freya. Lo hizo detenidamente, utilizando la lógica vulcana que su sa'mekh'al intentaba hacerle dominar. Empañó el cristal de la ventana con su aliento y con el dedo dibujó unos garabatos. Analizó el origen romulano de su prima, meditando en lo que para ella supondría ser criada por dos humanos en la Tierra, lejos de todo su mundo y su cultura. Trazó unas líneas divergentes junto al simbólico dibujo, anotando así el triste hecho de que los padres biológicos de Freya hubiesen muerto a causa de un terrible atentado terrorista, perpetrado por el Tal'Shiar. Luego suspiró y borró todo con el codo, la tela de su [pijama de ranita Kermit](http://lp.hm.com/hmprod?set=source%5B/model/2014/3FV%200247312%20001%2000%204766.jpg%5D,rotate%5B%5D,width%5B%5D,height%5B%5D,x%5B%5D,y%5B%5D,type%5BSTILL_LIFE_FRONT%5D&hmver=0&call=url%5Bfile:/product/full%5D) se humedeció y sintió frio.

 _-_ Frey... nunca más voy a enfadarme contigo. A partir de hoy voy a ser el mejor primo del mundo. - Susurró cerrando los ojos y frotando la nariz contra las sábanas, ya confortablemente embutido en la cama. - Aunque no creo que tú quieras ser un miembro de la Flota... A lo mejor te haces bailarina, no se te da mal.

          Morfeo tocaba su lira y la melodía tiraba del fino hilo que era la consciencia de Anton, poco a poco iba hundiéndose en el sueño. Tenía razón, la pequeña Freya nunca sentiría la vocación de ser soldado, su camino era otro.

 

                            Lo último que recordó Anton esa madrugada, antes de quedarse definitivamente dormido, fue la conversación que había tenido con su abuelo la noche anterior, contemplando ambos el brillo del cinturón de Orión en la negrura del espacio infinito. [Las estrellas](http://www.constellation-guide.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/Orions-Belt.jpg) Mintaka, Alnilam y Alnitak, perfectamente alineadas y visibles desde la Tierra, le resultaron asombrosas al aproximarse un poco más. En su viaje de regreso a casa pasaron bastante cerca y tuvo la oportunidad de observarlas con atención. El niño se quedó prendado de aquella constelación y los increíbles misterios que albergaba, como si no existiera belleza mayor en todo el universo.

 _-_ Dicen que las tres pirámides de Guiza, en Egipto, pertenecientes a los faraones Keops, Kefrén y Micerinos, estaban alineadas con gran exactitud, pese a su monumentalidad, con el cinturón de Orión. - Le contó su abuelo Spock con voz queda a su lado, habiéndolo sorprendido pegado a un ojo de buey en uno de los pasillos de la nave transporte. - Imagina el esfuerzo que debió suponer para una civilización tan primitiva crear algo de semejantes dimensiones.

 _-_ ¿Es eso cierto, sa'mekh'al? - Preguntó rebosante de curiosidad. - ¿Los viejos egipcios construyeron las tumbas de sus gobernantes imitando la posición de estas estrellas? ¿Por qué harían algo así?

 _-_ Según las creencias del pueblo egipcio, la estrella supergigante roja Alfa Orionis, también conocida como Betelgeuse, estaba asociada a su dios Osiris. - Spock se quitó la chaqueta de lana y se la echó por encima de los hombros a su nieto, el espacio es un lugar frío e inhóspito para un niño pequeño, más si acaba de partir del cálido Nuevo Vulcano.

 _-_ Osiris... es... - Anton intentó trasladarlo a sus propios dioses, los de su familia humana. - ¿Hades? ¡El dios del inframundo! ¿Es el dios de los muertos?

 _-_ En realidad Osiris era dios de la resurrección, símbolo de la fertilidad y regeneración del río Nilo, el verdadero centro de la civilización egipcia. - El vulcano hablaba con admiración acerca de aquel pueblo que habitó la Tierra en el pasado, le fascinaban sus grandes logros, conseguidos con tan escasos recursos, y el imborrable e indiscutible legado que dejaron a toda la humanidad. - Por tanto podría equipararse a Dionisio, de hecho posteriormente, en la época helenista de Egipto, llegó a sincretizarse con él. Aunque sí, Anton, Osiris también presidía el tribunal del juicio de los difuntos por lo que puede ser considerado como... - Spock se agachó para susurrar al oído de su nieto las palabras, buscando provocarle una sonrisa. - “El dios de los muertos...” - Y ahí estaba, blanca y radiante en su boquita de fresa. - ¿Te interesa saber más de la cultura egipcia, acerca de su mitología y su impresionante arquitectura, Anton? En casa tengo algunos libros que podrían satisfacer esa curiosidad tuya.

 _-_ Lesek, sa'mekh'al... *(gracias abuelo) – Sonrió sujetando las mangas de la chaqueta que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, la ropa de Spock le quedaba como si perteneciera a un gigante. - Me gustará leer esas historias. Quiero saberlo todo sobre la constelación de Orión.

          Spock apoyó sus manos en los hombros del pequeño, su nieto parecía fascinado por aquella agrupación de estrellas y cualquier cosa que estuviese relacionada con ella. Se preguntó si tal afán no vendría motivado por algo que el fragmento de la piedra de Gol le hubiese dicho. Quizás su padre, Sarek, en su infinita sabiduría, había prevenido a Anton acerca de su futuro, o tal vez fuesen solamente cosas de niños. Niños especiales, sensibles, curiosos e inteligentes, como su nieto Anton. Un genio de poderosa katra *(alma) vulcana, concebido durante uno de los fenómenos más intrigantes del cosmos en los últimos los tiempos: la apertura de un agujero negro que, en teoría, había permitido a los dioses regresar al Olimpo a través de él.

 


	37. EL-TOR ABRUN NASH-VEH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En opinión de Jim y Bones, se trata de la mejor frase vulcana de la Historia. Siempre es una alegría oírsela decir a Spock. Sobre todo si lo hace con esa voz rugosa, áspera y tan sexy que se le pone cuando quiere algo...

 

**EL-TOR ABRUN NASH-VEH**

 

                                                                                            Era miércoles y estaba disfrutando de una perfecta tarde de compras en el centro comercial cercano al residencial, privilegios de ser su propio jefe. A Jim le agradó caminar por los pasillos colgado del brazo de su marido, llevaba una enorme lista en el bolsillo y la tarjeta repleta de créditos que malgastar. Se acercaban las Saturnales, lo que los cristianos conocen como Navidad, los judíos como Hanukkah y los bajoranos como Festival Peldor o Festival de la Gratitud.

 - No deja de ser curioso, Spock. - Conversaban relajados, recorriendo los lineales de ropa para niños y echando un vistazo a los jerseys, habían pensado en uno simpático con motivos navideños como regalo para el pequeño Anton. - El Peldor es la misma celebración que los humanos festejamos en el solsticio de verano sólo que los bajoranos lo hacen en el de invierno, seguramente porque sus veranos son demasiado calurosos y sus inviernos mucho más suaves que los nuestros.

 - Pese a la similitud de los rituales que en ambos festejos se realizan, la celebración no es la misma, sa-telsu. *(esposo) – Le corrigió una vez más con su calmado tono de sabelotodo.

 - Oh, claro. En la Tierra no encontraría ramas de bateret para quemar, ese árbol solamente crece en Bajor... - Jim sacó de su percha un jersey que le pareció encantador, tejido en lana azul cobalto con copos de nieve en blanco sobre el pecho y las mangas, los colores resaltarían los preciosos ojos de su nieto. - Pero por lo demás es lo mismo, Spock. Los bajoranos hacen hogueras en la playa o junto a un río, escriben en un papel los problemas que uno quiere que desaparezcan y luego los queman. ¿No te resulta todo eso familiar? “Curiosamente” familiar, Spock.

 - Por San Juan los humanos tenéis la costumbre de escribir vuestros deseos, no vuestros problemas, aunque bien es cierto que el simbolismo del fuego en ambos festejos posee una significativa semejanza que... - El vulcano acomodó el jersey azul en el carrito de compra que empujaba y sonrió dejando que Jim volviera a colgar de su brazo, también era de su agrado. - Que únicamente obedece a la parte ilógica que tienen en común todas las religiones, incluida la mía: la magia de la espiritualidad. El jersey le va a gustar mucho a Anton. Sobre la simbología, es sabido que el fuego purifica, se deshace del mal y por tanto atrae lo bueno.

 - Ya, ya... - El rubio meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, como siempre su marido trataba de imponer la lógica. - Sólo he dicho que es curioso que la misma fiesta se celebre en ambos solsticios. ¿No puedes admitirlo?

 - Los solsticios terrestres no coinciden con los bajoranos. - Evidentemente no podía. Le encantaba discutir así, por nada, suavemente, como las ruedas de goma del carro de compra deslizándose sobre la pulida superficie que era el suelo del centro comercial. - Como Almirante de Inteligencia que eres, ashal-veh, *(querido) estoy seguro de que conoces ese hecho.

 - Spock... - Jim, con un suspiro de hastío, se pasó la mano por la cara desde la frente hasta la barba, que acabó rascando mientras dibujaba una pícara sonrisa en los labios. - Si hay bajoranos en la Tierra, y estoy seguro que debe haber unos cuantos, la misma fiesta se celebrará en el solsticio de verano y en el de invierno.

 - En verano habrá más afluencia. - Comentó al fin dándole la razón.

 - Sí, eso seguro. - Jim rió con una breve y sonora carcajada. - Además es más práctico a la hora de saltar la hoguera en la playa y correr al agua a darse un baño.

 - ¿Has tachado a Anton? - Le consultó sobre su lista. - ¿Quién es el siguiente?

          Jim se detuvo un momento para comprobar el pad que guardaba en su bolsillo. Pasando los dedos por la pantalla eliminó a su nieto de la lista de regalos pendientes y observó encantado que era el turno de Bones. ¿Qué le comprarían?

 - Tu “t'hy'la”, maridito mío... y me refiero a tu “otro” t'hy'la, no a mí. Al que siempre te llama “mi vida”... - Dijo con tono burlón, sacando morritos y forzándole a darle un beso allí mismo, delante de todo el mundo.

 - Leonard... bien. - Spock cedió dándole un breve y pudoroso pico, probando que una pareja mixta y homosexual seguía llamando la atención de los terrícolas... o tal vez simplemente alguien les había reconocido. De pronto se sintió objeto de todas las miradas. - ¿Algo de música para nuestro amado doctor?

          Al rubio le pareció bien. Bones siempre ha tenido buen oído, le encanta la música. Ahora sólo quedaba encontrar algo que le gustase de verdad, algo especial. Guardó de nuevo el pad en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y regresó a su lugar aquella tarde, colgado del brazo derecho de su apuesto marido.

 - Tengo otra semejanza curiosa. - Jim, de camino a la sección de música, quería seguir con su conversación. El tema no era lo importante sino cuantas veces sería capaz Spock de contradecirle antes de acabar dándole la razón. - La tradición bajorana de “el tiempo de la limpieza” y el ramadán de los musulmanes son la misma cosa.

 - De nuevo no hay coincidencia temporal. - El vulcano levantó su ceja y miró de reojo la boca de su esposo, una lengua traviesa acababa de asomar para dejar la carne humedecida. - El calendario musulmán es lunar y el bajorano solar, por no mencionar que estamos hablando de dos sistemas planetarios diferentes.

 - Yo me refería a lo del ayuno... - Jim se detuvo ante unos antiquísimos discos compactos que contenían música clásica, adoraba las reliquias igual que Bones, que acababa de hacerse instalar un viejo reproductor digital en la furgoneta. - Son la misma fiesta.

 - No es demasiado festivo privarse de alimento durante un mes. - Argumentó el vulcano apartando el carro a un lado del pasiillo, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando la pareja heterosexual de humanos que venía detrás, observándoles todo el tiempo, no tuvo más remedio que adelantarles.

 - Veamos... ¿Quieres más pruebas? - Jim tomó, aparentemente al azar, uno de los brillantes cd's envueltos en cajitas rectangulares con llamativas fotografías en sus portadas. Sabía bien que estaba allí, hacía una semana que le tenía echado el ojo. - Un mes, treinta días de ayuno, Spock. Ahí tienes tu coincidencia temporal. Ni bajoranos ni musulmanes pueden comer nada hasta después de la puesta de sol. ¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor cuando esas celebraciones coinciden en invierno. ¿No te parece?

 - Sí, los días de verano son demasiado largos lo cual implica más horas de ayuno. - Spock leyó atentamente la carátula del disco y dejó que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran imperceptiblemente, sólo para los ojos de su sa-telsu. *(esposo) – Tienes razón, son la misma fiesta. Y por supuesto en tu elección. Bach, a Leonard le complacerá, échalo en el carrito.

          El rubio volvió a sonreír satisfecho, la suerte esa tarde fluía como un fresco riachuelo. No les costaba demasiado dar con los regalos adecuados, sólo tenían que dejarse llevar por la corriente. Cuando llegó el turno de Khan lo tuvieron claro: una botella de Macallan, el mejor whisky de malta del mundo. Escocés, como mandan los cánones.

 - Un momento. ¿Esto no le sentará mal a Scotty? - Jim dudó viendo la botella en las manos de Spock. - Igual ese viejo protoboard que encontraste en los sótanos de la Academia no es suficiente regalo para él, a lo mejor prefiere una de éstas. - Susurró las últimas palabras acariciando la negra etiqueta pegada al vidrio.

 - Es toda una reliquia, al limpiacristales le va a gustar mucho. - Podía imaginar la cara de satisfacción del ingeniero cuando recibiera su presente.

 - ¿Más que el Macallan? - Jim tomó otra botella del estante. - Mira, primero le damos el tablero y si pone esa sonrisa tensa tan suya... pues le añadimos el whisky y ya está.

 - ¿Y a Khan no le parecerá entonces que su regalo es inferior? - Se preguntó levantando las cejas puntiagudas.

 - Bien, cambio de planes. Scott no tiene que estar delante, ¿verdad? - Jim suspiró cerrando los ojos un segundo, su marido le miraba con esa expresión tan familiar de no terminar de comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. - Iremos a almorzar a casa de Nyota el domingo, hombre. Aprovecharemos para darle su regalo. La cena en casa de Sulu es el sábado, Khan no tiene que enterarse.

 - Pero... ¿y si Montgomery se emociona de verdad con el protoboard? - El vulcano conocía bien a su viejo amigo, la tabla de conexiones que se utilizaba para montar componentes electrónicos a principios del siglo veintiuno, sería una valiosa pieza para el ingeniero. - Nada de [sonrisas tensas](https://33.media.tumblr.com/4a37df465686b7c56e119d83dd6de870/tumblr_inline_o1f3ugxVMk1sbzh7i_500.gif), Jim. Yo espero un sincero agradecimiento.

 - Entonces no haría falta que le regalásemos el whisky. - Lo había vuelto a hacer, si le daba la razón se saldría con la suya. - Esta pequeña se quedará en casa, ya le buscaré yo un hueco.

          Spock calculó que la posibilidad de que ese hueco fuese el estómago de su marido rondaba el noventa y siete por ciento, más que nada por la forma que tuvo de lamer de nuevo sus labios guardando el par de botellas entre los demás objetos del carrito.

 - El protoboard será del agrado de nuestro viejo amigo, sa-telsu, pero si llevas la botella a casa de los Scott o a casa de Sulu, despídete de ella. - Spock le sujetaba la cintura rodeándola con su largo brazo, atrayéndolo hacia sí buscó tener más cerca aquella boca. - Tanto Khan como Montgomery aprecian el sabor del buen whisky escocés.

 - Entonces una para Khan y otra para mí. - Murmuró dejando asomar la punta de su traviesa lengua.

 - Sí, estoy de acuerdo. - Comentó posando ya los labios sobre los de su amado, dejando que su dulce miel le llenase la boca.

          Un carraspeo a su espalda les interrumpió, entre los dos abrazados y el carrito atravesado y atestado de cosas, tenían el pasillo de los licores bloqueado. Dos matrimonios, un anciano y tres jóvenes esperaban pacientemente a que terminasen con aquella muestra pública de cariño para escoger sus bebidas favoritas. Spock abrió la boca como para pedir disculpas pero Jim había echado ya a caminar moviendo sensualmente sus caderas, el vulcano se limitó a seguirlo empujando el carro sin apartar la vista de aquel trasero tan duro y redondeado que daban ganas de pellizcar.

 - ¡Bueno...! Amy ya está, también Nyota, Carol y St. John, David... Peter y Alex... ¡Pues quedan Pavel y Sulu! - Había vuelto a consultar su pad, al sacarlo del bolsillo se levantó sin querer la camiseta roja por detrás quedando un trocito de su tatuaje al descubierto. - Sulu primero, vamos a la sección de jardinería. Es allí, junto a las cosas de bricolaje.

 - ¿No irás a comprarle otro juego de palas y rastrillos como el año pasado? - Spock no apartaba los ojos de las letras vulcanas que asomaban marcadas para siempre sobre la sonrosada piel.

 - Nada de eso, busco una jardinera. - Respondió ignorando aquella mirada casi lasciva, caminando unos pasos por delante de su marido.

 - No creo que eso les haga gracia a Pavel y a Khan. - Argumentó Spock, cogiendo al pasar por el lineal de galletas unos palitos con chocolate negro en la punta que le volvían loco. - Regalarle una mujer a Sulu, por mucho que ésta comparta su afición por la jardinería, no estaría bien.

 - ¿Qué? ¡No una mujer jardinera, por todos los dioses! - Jim se dio media vuelta para mirar a su esposo con el ceño fruncido. - Me refería a un macetero grande, uno donde pueda sembrar las semillas que le traje de Rigel III. - Se explicó. Entonces atisbó un amago de risita reprimida en los finos labios vulcanianos. - Espera... ¿has hecho una broma, Spock?

 - Si has de preguntar es que no tenía gracia. Ésta le irá bien. - Agachándose tomó de la parte inferior de las estanterías una bonita jardinera de cerámica, decorada con motivos japoneses. - ¿Qué flores esperas que broten de esas semillas, Jim?

 - Muchas, de todos los colores y las más exóticas fragancias... - Jim asentía sonriente, alabando el buen gusto de su marido al elegir. - Pero principalmente blancas y violetas.

 - Le gustará. Son sus colores preferidos. - No comprendió por qué Jim acababa de guiñarle un ojo y ahora reía con una breve carcajada, pero estaba más que acostumbrado a perderse algunos chistes así que no le dio importancia. - Borra a Sulu de la lista.

 - Le toca a Pavel... ¡mi niño! - Jim trotó hasta el final del pasillo principal y giró sobre sus talones buscando algo que pudiera llamar su atención. - ¿Qué se le puede regalar a un genio?

 - Calcetines. - Respondió rotundo, señalando la sección de textil por donde habían empezado su periplo aquella tarde. - Siempre va descalzo por casa y normalmente olvida ponerse zapatos para salir a la calle. Unos calcetines con suela reforzada le vendrán bien.

 - Es un regalo bastante simple, demasiado tradicional... y muy barato, ¿no crees? - Jim se había detenido por un momento a mirar la ropa interior femenina, el tacto de seda de unas braguitas carísimas le hipnotizó. - No me convence. - Masculló antes de seguir caminando por delante de Spock.

 - Independientemente de su valor económico, y sabes que Pavel no se fija en esas cosas, le gustarán. Son una buena idea. - Spock echó mano de la prenda que había llamado la atención de su sa-telsu sin que éste se diese cuenta, el tacto era muy sensual. - Sólo tenemos que encontrar unos lo suficientemente ridículos para que le hagan reír. ¿Has olvidado la clase de slips que suele llevar? Ositos, ranitas, [pececillos](http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/NTAwWDUwMA==/z/sOUAAOSwT5tWHRYE/%24_35.JPG)...

 - Bueno, según tú a Scotty le va a encantar su protoboard, a Khan su whisky, a Nyota los zapatos que le compraste, que sigo pensando que serán una tortura para sus pobres pies, a Sulu la jardinera japonesa, a Anton su jersey de copitos de nieve y a Pavel esos bobos calcetines que aún no has encontrado. - Con los codos sobre el asa metálica del carro de compra, le miraba rebuscar entre montones de pares sueltos. El vulcano había echado el cuerpo hacia delante, hundiendo los brazos y la cabeza en el enorme cajón de calcetines que tenían en oferta. La postura hacía que su trasero se marcase bajo el pantalón gris de fina pana, por un segundo Jim deseó morderlo. - No sé, Spock, tengo la sensación de que quieres salir del centro comercial cuanto antes, todo te parece bien. ¿Acaso te aburres?

 - ¿Aburrirme? - Se incorporó con un respingo, empuñando su presa entre tanto calcetín: había dado con el par perfecto. - ¿Contigo? Ilógico. Tú jamás me aburres, Jim.

          El rubio se echó a reír a carcajadas, desde luego era el par de [calcetines](http://www.uvalencia.info/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/calcetines-dedos.jpg) más ridículo que había visto en su vida. Con todos los colores del arco iris y... ¡dedos! ¡Tenían dedos con caritas sonrientes! Además de la suela [reforzada](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1tydaIXXXXXXdXVXXq6xXFXXXr/-font-b-Toe-b-font-Five-Fingers-Cotton-font-b-Socks-b-font-Women-Yoga.jpg) con pequeñas motitas de goma que protegerían los pies si su niño olvidaba, como siempre, ponerse los zapatos para cruzar el jardín e ir a hacerle una visita.

 - En esto te doy la razón, mi amor. - Jim se acercó a su marido regalándole un poco más de la miel de sus labios, retirándose después con una bonita sonrisa. - A Pavel le van a encantar.

 - Deja que entre un momento al probador, hay algo que quiero ver cómo me sienta. - Spock lo apartó a un lado y le señaló el carrito. - No lo dejes por ahí tirado, Jim. La última vez lo perdimos y tuvimos que hacer toda la compra de nuevo.

 - Estaré aquí mismo. - Rió echándose sobre el asa de metal. - ¿Qué dices que te vas a probar? No llevas ropa.

 - ¿Quieres decir que estoy desnudo? - El vulcano se palpó el cuerpo haciendo evidente que iba vestido, el bolsillo de la chaqueta sonó a cartón aplastado.

 - No, que no llevas ninguna prenda para... - Jim había vuelto a picar, dos veces en una tarde. Desde luego su marido sabía sacar provecho a su cara de inocente vulcano. - Ah, Spock. Déjalo, el humor no es lo tuyo, créeme.

 

 - Jim... - Pasado un rato le llamó desde dentro del probador. - ¿Puedes venir un momento y decirme cómo me queda?

          Deslizó la pesada cortina de terciopelo gris y casi tuvo que recoger la mandíbula del suelo al ver a su marido, vestía las braguitas blancas de seda que antes tanto le habían llamado la atención. La mano se le fue sola a aquel provocativo trasero, el tacto era condenadamente sensual, sí. Un ligero rubor verdoso tiñó las mejillas del vulcano.

 - Guarda la caja, Jim. - Le sugirió señalándola tirada sobre la moqueta, junto a sus zapatillas deportivas. - Habrá que pagarlas.

 - ¿No vas a quitártelas? - Preguntó entre risas viendo como Spock se subía ya los pantalones.

 - Estoy cómodo, las encuentro confortables. - Respondió juguetón meneando las caderas, doblando luego una rodilla para clavarla en el suelo mientras se calzaba el pie contrario. - Me las llevaré puestas. Nos vamos ya, ¿yeht? *(verdad)

 - Ahora mismo, pagamos y nos vamos a casa. - Sintió verdadera impaciencia por salir del centro comercial, Spock también sabía salirse con la suya.

          De pronto comprendió por qué su marido se había quejado antes, cuando le propuso salir de compras al ir a recogerle al Cuartel General. _Hay formas mejores de pasar una tarde libre de miércoles, tal-kam._ *(querido)

 - Ah, cuando Bonssy te vea con eso puesto... te vamos a... - Estaba literalmente babeando. La estampa de su esposo, llevando únicamente las bragas blancas de seda que apenas le cubrían la nalga, le tenía con la boca llena de saliva.

 - ¿Qué me haréis? - Deseó saber, el placer se anticipaba por segundos.

 - ¡Ni te lo imaginas! Yo me lo estoy imaginando y... - Miró abajo, a su propia entrepierna, notaba una ligera presión allí. - Vamos, aún hay que pasar por caja y meter todo esto en el coche. - Le apremió.

 - En la furgoneta de Leonard cabrá perfectamente, no habrá problema. - Susurró Spock tomándolo del brazo y llevándole hacia la fila de cajas.

 - ¡Oh, por eso le pediste el coche a Bones esta mañana! Pero qué previsor eres... cariño. - Alabó palmeándole el trasero.

 - Mmm... - Gimió Spock. Medio centro comercial les estaba mirando.

 

                  La cara de la empleada que les ayudó a empaquetar la compra, al ver que la caja de las braguitas estaba vacía, fue de susto al principio. Luego de pura y roja vergüenza cuando Jim le dijo que no hacía falta que fuesen a buscar otra: nadie había robado aquella prenda íntima tan cara.

 - Mi marido las lleva puestas. - Murmuró. - Es un capricho.

          El guiño de sus ojos azules no hizo sino volver más colorado el rostro de la cajera. A su espalda escuchó unas risas, el matrimonio de antes, en la sección de música, hacía cola para pagar justo detrás de ellos. Spock empezaba a sentir calor, sus mejillas se tornaron algo verdosas. Jim pasó su tarjeta y marcó el código de seguridad en la máquina, ni siquiera esperó a que la empleada le diese el tique de compra, no pensaba devolver nada de lo que llevaban. Tenía prisa por salir de allí.

 

                 Apenas pudo soltar los paquetes sobre el techo del vehículo. En cuanto Spock abrió la puerta del conductor, Jim se abalanzó sobre él buscando meterle mano por debajo de la cinturilla, hundiendo los dedos hasta rozar la suavidad de la seda que envolvía sus partes. Spock, contrariamente a lo que dictaban la lógica y el pudor en semejantes circunstancias, se dejó hacer. Y no sólo eso, sino que acabó empujando a su marido sobre la puerta corredera de la furgoneta. Aprovechando que entre la hoja abierta de la del conductor y una columna estratégicamente situada a su derecha, ambos se encontraban a cubierto de las miradas del resto de clientes que, ajetreados, iban y venían en sus compras navideñas, el vulcano se dispuso a devorarle allí mismo, dejándose apretar las nalgas por dentro de los pantalones mientras lo hacía.

          El beso se dibujó cuello arriba, desde el borde de la camiseta roja en la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de Jim; el roce de su flequillo negro sobre la erizada piel le provocó cosquillas pero las palabras que susurró allí cortaron su risa causándole un repentino estupor: “El-tor abrun nash-veh...” *(te libraré de tu erección) ¡La mejor frase vulcana de todos los tiempos! Pero ¿en serio? ¿Allí? ¿En el maldito aparcamiento del centro comercial? Le tenía de espaldas contra la furgoneta de Bones con el techo cargado de paquetes... sin embargo saber que podían ser sorprendidos en cualquier momento le excitó y, de todos modos, Spock ya se había puesto de rodillas.

 - Jim... - Musitó con dulzura. El vulcano se había incorporado un poco, buscando dentro de una de las bolsas que había dejado en el asiento del conductor, dio con el regalo de Leonard entregándoselo a su esposo. - Ábrelo y haz que suene el corte número tres.

 - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? - El rubio no entendía nada. En un minuto le tenía contra las cuerdas, esperando ansioso su boca, y al siguiente le pedía... ¿que pusiera música? - ¿Quieres ahogar los gemidos? Mejor vayámonos a casa, esto es una locura.

 - Jim... - El nombre en sus labios fue pronunciado con voz grave y áspera esta vez. - Haz que suene Bach y te daré lo que quieres... lo que esperas... lo que tanto necesitas.

          Como la erección en su entrepierna era más que evidente, el rubio almirante no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que su esposo le pedía. Acabó pelando con los dientes el ajustadísimo plástico que envolvía el disco compacto. Abrió la funda rectangular y extrajo con sumo cuidado el círculo plateado y brillante que le deslumbró, un coche salía del aparcamiento subterráneo y la luz de su faro se reflejó en la superficie pulida por un breve instante.

 - El corte número tres... - Farfulló sentado de lado ante el volante, pulsando los botones del viejo reproductor y ajustando el volumen. El dulce sonido de un violonchelo bien tocado le envolvió los sentidos haciéndole sonreír, había reconocido la pieza. También era una de sus favoritas. - [Preludio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6yuR8efotI) de la Suite para violonchelo número uno en sol mayor...

 - La conozco desde que era un adolescente. - Spock arrastro a Jim hasta sacar su cuerpo de la furgoneta, echándolo otra vez, con la misma violencia, sobre el lateral del vehículo detrás de la columna. - Para mí este tema representa un orgasmo, te lo demostraré.

          El sencillo comienzo de arpegios en semicorcheas no le sugería en absoluto lo que había mencionado su marido. Aun así, Jim se preparó para intentar comprender tan peculiar opinión sobre una pieza musical barroca cuando Spock dobló sus rodillas, dando con ellas en el suelo de hormigón, igual que si estuviese adorando a uno de sus dioses en el santuario del Monte Seleya. Con sus hábiles dedos, el vulcano se deshizo de la hebilla del cinturón apartándola a un lado y desabrochó con delicada lentitud cada uno de los botones de la bragueta de su esposo, tirando un poco del vaquero hacia abajo después. Acercando allí su frente rozó con toda su cara el abultado paquete, ejerciendo presión con su nariz, acariciando el miembro con la mejilla y exhalando un cálido aliento al rodear una punta que pujaba por salir, aproximando más aún su boca a la tela del slip humedecido.

          Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un acto reflejo, cerrando los ojos cuando las manos de su marido retiraron la ropa interior y el miembro asomó libre y orgulloso; llegó a golpearse contra el negro metal de la furgoneta al sentir su boca, pero ni se enteró. Tragó saliva, Spock pudo verlo desde allí abajo. El toque de la coronilla de su sa-telsu con la puerta corredera había llamado su atención y levantó la mirada sin dejar de hacer su trabajo. La nuez de Jim tembló unos segundos por debajo del nacimiento de la barba. El vulcano se sintió fascinado con aquel simple [gesto](http://33.media.tumblr.com/b18507000e817d6dc352102facfc3d03/tumblr_inline_mlf69xxbOE1rd1pdh.gif), tan humano y tan hermoso. Con su fino oído vulcano notó cómo la respiración de su sa-telsu se acompasaba al ritmo de la música, definitivamente estaba haciéndole captar la esencia de aquella demostración.

          En la parte central del preludio, un bello arpegio ascendente viene a morir en un calderón. Jim advirtió la pausa en la deliciosa tarea de Spock durante la nota limpiamente sostenida y bajó la mirada buscando sus ojos. Los halló negros como dos pozos sin fondo, brillantes como una noche estrellada. Continuaron mirándose el uno al otro durante los compases de tránsito que desembocan en un pasaje de bariolage, técnica practicada por los instrumentos de arco que supone una rápida alternancia entre una nota estática y una que cambia, creando una melodía por encima o por debajo de la primera. Jim descubrió la increíble habilidad de su esposo al aplicar a su labor las variaciones que se iban produciendo en la tonada.

          Al oír las notas más graves al almirante le pareció escuchar algo más, una especie de gemido gutural que indudablemente brotaba de la garganta de Spock. ¿Estaba apretando demasiado? Porque después de sentir la lengua viajar por toda la piel de su sexo, trazando al par de la música infinidad de rutas inesperadas y calientes, tan calientes... Jim se abandonó a la profundidad de aquel abismo. El siguente pasaje de punto de pedal en re, nota prolongada que armonizaba a la perfección con la tonalidad en sol mayor de la pieza, fue vibrantemente interpretado por Spock que no dejaba de “soplar” su flauta mágica. La ascensión cromática que seguía provocó una considerable tensión dramática. Sintiendo el choque con la pared interior de la boca de Spock en cada embate, perdió el control de sí mismo y le agarró del pelo. La mano derecha del vulcano se entrelazó con la suya apartándola de allí, calmándole, aferrándose ambos a los dedos del otro para contrarrestar el vértigo que sentían. Con la izquierda, Spock le sujetaba las caderas procurando controlar así el movimiento.

          Tenía que hacerlo. Se acercaba el final del preludio y debía demostrar su teoría. Las escalas emitidas por el chelo eran caricias de sus labios, de su nariz que buscaba apretar por debajo de la ingle. La cabeza del vulcano oscilaba arriba y abajo, con ligereza pero sin dejar nada por atender. En los compases finales del primer movimiento de la Suite se libera parte de la tensión acumulada hasta el momento. La fina línea oscura que nace en el escroto se frunció al sentir el contacto de la húmeda lengua que la recorría por entero, cuando llegó al capullo Spock saboreó una gota blanquecina de la miel más dulce de su esposo. Eso hizo que Jim gimiera de placer. De nuevo había estado mirándole hacer, embelesado con aquella virtuosa interpretación. _El-tor abrun nash-veh, dijiste..._ pensó utilizando el tel *(vínculo) y su esposo se aplicó en cumplir con su promesa.

          El preludio terminó. El movimiento acaba de forma brillante con un amplio acorde. Jim había alcanzado el clímax. Spock se puso en pie permaneciendo inmóvil ante su adorado sa-telsu. Le observaba con expresión neutra, esperando que diese su opinión al respecto.

 - Han sido los tres minutos más deliciosos que me has regalado nunca. - Murmuró recuperando el aliento y subiéndose los pantalones. - Tenías razón, ¡ese tema es un maldito orgasmo!

 - Dos minutos, treinta y siete segundos para ser exactos. - Le corrigió como era su costumbre.

          Spock sintió cómo las comisuras de su propia boca se elevaban misteriosamente en una tímida sonrisa. Jim había estirado el brazo para limpiar, con la palma de la mano, unos restos de semen sobre su chaqueta gris de punto. Luego se le acercó unos centímetros, rozando la nariz con la suya, y le besó en los labios acariciándole el mentón con la barba. Fue dulce, todo miel y agradecimiento. Jim dejó que Spock le levantase la camiseta y pasara los dedos sobre el tatuaje. Las bellas letras vulcanas que rematan la espalda del rubio, de formas redondeadas y escritas en vertical, fueron acariciadas minuciosamente de una en una. El flequillo de su marido volvía a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello; agarrado a su trasero con ambas manos, Jim se echó a reír.

 - ¿Nos vamos a casa, Spock? - Susurró a su oído torciendo la boca con una pícara sonrisa. - Bones sale de su trabajo en el hospital dentro de media hora. ¡Me muero por ver su cara cuando te vea con esto puesto! - Añadió soltando una carcajada y tirando del elástico de las braquitas que vestía su marido.

 - ¡Ay, ashayam! *(amado) – Se quejó dando un paso atrás al sentir el latigazo de la prenda, alejando de su ropa interior aquella inquieta mano de explorador. - Eso molesta, taluhk. *(precioso)

          El vulcano bajó los paquetes del techo y los colocó en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta. Jim ya estaba sentado al volante, peleando por volver a meter el disco compacto en su envoltorio. No había caso, estaba destrozado por las prisas al abrirlo; tendrían que explicarle a Leonard por qué habían estrenado su regalo de saturnales antes de dárselo siquiera. Cerrando la puerta corredera Spock observó unas gotas blancas que salpicaban el suelo de hormigón. El Preludio de Bach era exactamente lo que él pensaba que era y su sa-telsu le había dado la razón. El sonido estridente del claxon le sacó de su ensimismamiento, Jim estaba impaciente otra vez.

 - Ya voy, ashau... *(amor) – Respondió cerrando la puerta del conductor y dando la vuelta por delante para sentarse en el asiento de copiloto. - Volvamos a casa.

 


	38. DESEARÍA QUE ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ. PARTE I - Salir de la jaula.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subamos a la TARDIS de nuevo y viajemos, esta vez, hacia el futuro. Inicio aquí una nueva OVA dentro de EXTRAS, la continuación de T'HY'LA. Durará tres capítulos, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.
> 
> Salir de la jaula en la que uno mismo ha acabado por encerrarse, levantando muros a su alrededor, es siempre un reto, toda una aventura. La vida no sería lo mismo sin esos cambios que todo lo trastocan.
> 
> Contiene la letra de una canción de esas que te llegan al alma. Wish you were here, de Pink Floyd. Link en el título.

 

**[DESEARÍA QUE ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wD6LK-zNLDA) **

**PARTE I - Salir de la jaula**

 

_CALDONIA, PLANETA MINERO DEL CUADRANTE DELTA_

 

                                                                                                            Abrió los ojos y allí estaba, a su lado, tan hermosa tendida entre las sábanas blancas con su ajustado camisón de satén de color negro. Uno de los tirantes se deslizó suavemente por el hombro sedoso y redondeado. Con el pelo revuelto sobre la cara, las manchitas de leopardo en las sienes apenas se le notaban. Las del cuello y la clavícula que bajaban hacia el costado rodeando sus pechos, clamaban por un beso. Pero [Erzi Dax](http://i128.photobucket.com/albums/p179/WKYanks/Star%20Trek/Ezri%20Dax/T-EzrisSpots.jpg) dormía tranquila, tenía una dulce expresión en el armónico rostro. George se levantó de la cama procurando no importunarla y se encerró en el cuarto de baño para asearse. El niño pronto estaría despierto.

 - Así que crees que puedes distinguir entre la Gloria y el Infierno, entre el cielo azul y el dolor. ¿Puedes distinguir un campo verde de unos fríos raíles de acero? ¿Una sonrisa a través de un velo? ¿Crees que lo puedes distinguir?

          Recordando la letra de aquella vieja canción, el rubio se hablaba a sí mismo con rudeza mientras se afeitaba, como cada mañana durante las últimas dos semanas desde que el planeta había sido anexionado al Imperio Cardassiano. ¿Qué hacía George Kirk Marcus, un científico brillante y experto militar, en aquel perdido mundo del cuadrante Delta? Ocuparse del mantenimiento de una vieja explotación minera caldoniana y de que a su familia no le faltase nada; mantener a salvo a su mujer y a su hijo, poco más. Erzi y Jimmy eran lo primero, por ellos lo sacrificaría todo si hacía falta.

 - Te hicieron cambiar a tus héroes por fantasmas, cenizas ardientes por árboles, aire caliente por la fresca brisa, la fría tranquilidad por el constante cambio... E intercambiaste un papel secundario en la guerra por uno principal en una jaula.

          Una jaula. Erzi Dax era Betazoide pero también era Trill, un raro y único espécimen en todo el universo, la criatura más bella, sabia y bondadosa que había conocido jamás. La amó desde el instante en que puso sus ojos azules sobre ella y no se detuvo hasta hacerla su esposa. Los años pasaron y se sintió feliz, tuvieron un hijo y ahora esperaban otro. Al apartarse de todo lo que le era conocido, de su pasado, de su familia, George no había tenido la sensación de encerrarse en una jaula pero eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Caldonia, el mundo donde estableció un hogar junto a su nueva familia, había sido ocupado por la milicia cardassiana. La paz y la tranquilidad llegaban a su fin en aquel lugar olvidado por los dioses. Se sintió atrapado. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo huir arrastrando a su familia al peligro? Sin embargo no había más remedio. Si los cabeza de cuchara descubrían su verdadera identidad le matarían, o acabarían primero con su mujer embarazada y el niño delante de sus propios ojos. Los malditos lagartos son capaces de superar cualquier crueldad que George pudiese imaginar, eso es algo que aprendió durante los meses que duró su cautiverio junto a Anton.

 - ¡Cómo desearía...! - Pensaba en su primo canturreando la canción, con los ojos cerrados casi podía ver los suyos aguamarina devolviéndole la mirada. - ¡Cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí! Tan sólo somos dos almas perdidas nadando en una pecera, año tras año, corriendo sobre el mismo viejo suelo. ¿Qué es lo que hemos encontrado? Los mismos temores de siempre...

          Se encontraba tan lejos de casa, que cuando cada noche contemplaba las estrellas antes de irse a dormir, observaba con infinita tristeza que el eje formado por el cinturón de [Orión](http://www.peorparaelsol.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/orion.jpg) apuntaba a la derecha, justo al contrario de cómo se veía desde San Francisco en la Tierra. Era como estar en el lado equivocado del espejo.

          George abandonó la Flota Estelar tras la muerte de su abuelo Jim; decidió embarcarse en un carguero comercial y ver a dónde le llevaba su destino. Alejarse de Anton había sido lo más duro que había tenido que hacer en toda su vida. Todavía, en ocasiones, soñaba con él y aquella noche había sido una de ésas. En su... pesadilla, porque eso es lo que había tenido, su primo le llamaba a su lado con las manos cubiertas de sangre. Se sacudió con la imagen en la cabeza, sintiendo el dolor de la pérdida de algo muy querido. El mal presentimiento le causó un repentino dolor en las tripas.

 - ¡Desearía que estuvieras aquí! - Repitió invocando en una oración secreta a su primo Anton.

 

                       Al regresar al dormitorio comprobó que su mujer seguía dormida. Con sumo cuidado se sentó a su lado y retiró un poco las sábanas para acariciar el abultado vientre donde ella guardaba a su futuro hijo. Al rozar la piel estirada sintió una presión que venía de dentro de Erzi, apartó la palma de su mano y vio, asombrado, cómo otra mano, mucho más diminuta que la suya, se dibujaba igual que a través de un lienzo durante un breve instante.

 - Voy a sacaros de aquí, mi amor. - Le susurró al oído a su pareja, notando que empezaba a despertar. - Os llevaré a la Tierra donde estaremos a salvo de los cabeza de cuchara.

 - No los llames así, son cardassianos. - Protestó desperezándose, levantando los brazos por encima de la cabeza de George hasta alcanzar a enroscarse a su cuello con una sonrisa. - Sólo un humano podría hacer un comentario tan racista.

 - ¿Racista yo? - George recibió su beso en la nariz y se levantó en pleno ataque de verborrea nerviosa. - ¡Uno de mis padres es un kazon, por todos los dioses! Tengo una prima romulana, el marido de mi abuelo era medio vulcano y su sangre verde aún corre por las venas de mi tía y mi primo...

 - No. - Erzi le interrumpió incorporándose hasta quedar sentada y apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama. - Anton es de sangre roja, no verde.

 - Es vulcano... - Arguyó. - ¡Y está casado con un klingon, además! Uno muy guapo... - No estaba muy seguro de haber dicho en voz alta aquellas tres últimas palabras. Por la cara de Erzi debía haberlo hecho.

 - Y tú con una trill-betazoide a la que supuestamente adoras pero... - Su marido había vuelto a sentarse a su lado y buscaba, con ojos de cordero, algo de compasión por su parte. - Aún así lo que has dicho está feo, no deja de ser un comentario xenófobo.

 - Son cabezas de cuchara pero ante todo son asesinos. Si se enteran de quién soy... - Los largos y delicados dedos de su mujer le acariciaban el nacimiento del pelo en la nuca. - Debemos irnos de aquí.

 - No sé si tus hijos y yo encajaríamos en la Tierra. - Fue fría, tal vez a causa de las hormonas alteradas en su estado de gravidez, quizás debido al temor irracional que sentía cada vez que George mencionaba a Anton.

 - Erzi, ¿cómo tengo que decirte que mi familia ni va a notar que no eres humana? - Le dijo con tono de fastidio y la boca retorcida en una pícara sonrisa. - Tus manchitas son encantadoras, parecen tatuajes, un camuflaje felino...

 - Anton estará allí, por eso no encajaremos. - Apartó la cara cuando George fue a acariciar sus marcas en la sien. Sujetándole la mano le habló enojada. - Ni siquiera le has dicho que estás casado, o que vas a ser padre por segunda vez.

 - No he hablado con nadie de mi familia desde hace casi cinco años, antes de conocerte... - Se excusó librándose de la mano de su esposa, poniéndose en pie y caminando nervioso por la habitación. - ¡Con nadie!

 - ¡Exacto! Tú eres el que quiso mantenernos al margen en primer lugar. - Le recordó echándole en cara el aislamiento autoimpuesto en su matrimonio. - Hablas de tu familia y sé que te refieres a los Kirk, no a mí y a tu hijo. ¿Cómo vamos a encajar?

 - Lo haréis. - Respondió apretando los puños. - Vosotros sois mi familia. Saldremos mañana, prepara tus cosas.

 - No. - Dijo con la boca ajustada y cruzándose de brazos.

 - ¿Cómo dices? - George la miraba desde la puerta del dormitorio con los ojos abiertos como platos.

 - He dicho que no. - Repitió con calma, doblando la sábana superior por encima de su vientre. - No voy a moverme de mi casa, éste es mi mundo, mi planeta...

 - ¡Naciste en una jodida nave, Erzi, igual que yo! - La contradijo malhumorado.

 - Pero aquí he tenido a nuestro hijo y es donde quiero que nazca la pequeña... - Se frotaba la barriga mientras hablaba con tono más dulce, al bebé no le gustaba oírles discutir y le había propinado una patadita. - Sí, querido. Ayer fui a visitar a la vieja Goully. Es una betazoide pura, ya sabes, puede leer la mente; así me dijo que lo que llevo en mi vientre es una niña. Quiero que venga al mundo aquí, en Caldonia, George... en nuestra casa, donde siempre hemos sido tan felices.

 - Uno no es de donde nace sino de donde está. ¡Y con los cabeza de cuchara campando a sus anchas por el planeta, aquí ya no estamos a salvo! - Era su última palabra, tragó saliva y evitó dar un portazo al salir. No deseaba sobresaltar más a sus hijos. - Nos vamos mañana y punto.

 

*********

 

_BASE ESTELAR PRÓXIMA AL SISTEMA TELLAR_

 

                                                                                         Desde que James T. Kirk se retiró del servicio activo, dejando al mando a Khan como almirante de Inteligencia, las cosas habían cambiado y mucho en el sistema Tellar. A pesar de la Alianza que los tellaritas firmaron durante aquella cena en la que se sirvió Acturian Fizz, y todos recordamos cómo terminó la cosa para Khan y su r'uustai, los porcino-humanoides finalmente cedieron ante el imparable empuje del Imperio Cardassiano. De nada sirvieron los posteriores esfuerzos diplomáticos de la Federación, ni la reciente política de presión económica ordenada por el actual almirante en jefe de la Flota, un cansado Peter Kirk a punto de jubilarse, dirigida a cerrar las fronteras de Tellar haciéndoles imposible el comercio fuera de la zona invadida por los cabeza de cuchara.

          La situación en el espacio neutral era muy tensa; la muralla Chekov, mejorada por Pavel en más de una ocasión, presentaba una débil defensa ante la siempre esperada intrusión cardassiana. Anton conocía cada circuito de la interfaz como la palma de su mano, no en vano había ayudado a su padre en aquel proyecto desde el principio. Como ingeniero, se encontraba prestando su servicio a la Flota Estelar en la base más próxima a los tellaritas, ocupándose de que ningún imprevisto pudiera poner en peligro la seguridad de los mundos que se hallaban a ese lado de la frontera.

 - Mami... - Klasha seguía llamándole así en privado, aunque delante de extraños le dijese “papa”. - ¿Los muros nos cercan o nos protegen del enemigo? A veces tengo la sensación de que estamos en una jaula.

 - El hombre siempre ha levantado muros para resguardarse del peligro que hay fuera. - Respondió sin dejar de revisar el panel de control que estaba arreglando. - Y siempre ha terminado por derribarlos cuando ha considerado que esos muros le privaban de su libertad.

 - Hasta que aparece un nuevo peligro. - El niño arrugó la frente mirando a su padre a los ojos, por alguna razón había dejado de lado su tarea para prestarle toda la atención a él. Eso le hacía sentirse importante. - La historia está llena de muros, mami. Siempre acabamos encerrados por el temor a lo desconocido.

 - Moy malen'kaya tribble! *(mi pequeño tribble) – Exclamó orgulloso apartando los rizos castaños de su frente y rozando sus marcas klingon con la yema de los dedos. - Nunca deja de sorprenderme lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya.

          Klasha sonrió dejándose besar y achuchar por su padre. Los mimos de mamá le encantaban, le hacían reír. Con casi once años, su mente lógica dominaba su fiero instinto de guerrero klingon, una vez más los genes de Sarek lograban imponerse. Pero su parte humana, su herencia Chekov y Kirk, mandaba sobre todo lo demás a la hora de sentir emociones.

 - Mamá... - Le dijo sosteniendo su cara entre las manos y clavando la mirada en sus ojos aguamarina. - Sé que algo va a pasar, algo malo. He tenido sueños, el tío George...

 - No digas nada, yo también lo presiento. - Anton tapó la boquita de fresa de su hijo con la palma de su mano, temiendo que lo que iba a decir fuese tan horrible como lo que él mismo había soñado: sus propias manos cubiertas de sangre y el rostro de su amado primo George destrozado por el dolor.

 - ¿Y qué vamos a hacer, mami? - Le preguntó esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

 - Ve con tu padre al hangar, creo que tienes clase de vuelo en el simulador. - Dijo con voz grave y regresando a su tarea con el panel de control. - Ya sabes que no debes llegar tarde. ¡Disciplina, moy syn! *(hijo mío) Disciplina... y orar a todos nuestros dioses, no podemos hacer más.

          Klasha dejó a su mami montando la consola con el destornillador sónico, tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo a sus clases de vuelo, de lo contrario papá le castigaría con cien flexiones o algo peor.

 

*********

 

_CALDONIA, PLANETA MINERO DEL CUADRANTE DELTA_

 

                                                                                       El transporte de pasajeros seguía anclado en el muelle espacial, la última oportunidad para escapar de un planeta que acabaría expoliado en pro de los intereses de Cardassia. Miles de colonos, de casi todas las especies conocidas, habían abandonado sus hogares con la esperanza de liberarse del nuevo yugo que se les venía encima.

          George hacía cola para subir junto a su familia esperando un milagro: que el soldado de turno se tragase que aquel pasaporte bajorano era auténtico y que el sudor no terminase de despegar las tiras que se había colocado en la nariz para simular las arrugas características de esa raza. Dos milagros en realidad. Tres si contamos con que al pequeño Jimmy no le diese por hablar de más; se había pasado todo el día anterior y parte de la noche convenciéndolo de que aquello no era más que un juego y que si querían ganar tendría que estarse calladito. El niño prometió no abrir la boca; por el momento lo estaba cumpliendo, a pesar del pánico que le causaba la presencia de soldados cardassianos armados por todas partes.

 - Ro Laren... ¡Menudo nombre estúpido tienes, escoria bajorana! - El cardassiano introdujo en su pad los datos del documento identificativo que el rubio le entregaba, esperando los resultados le lanzó una mirada despectiva a la cara. - ¿Viajas a Tellar para implorar asilo político a su gobierno? Esos malditos cerdos te escupirán a la cara, lo único que les interesa son los créditos y tú no tienes aspecto de poseer ninguno. - Dirigiendo ahora la vista hacia Erzi y el pequeño, pareció sonreír por un momento. - La mujer no parece bajorana. Bonitos tatuajes... - Comentó el cardassiano señalando con desdén las marcas visibles alrededor de la cabeza y el cuello de la mujer. - Dí, ¿qué es ella?

 - Es betazoide, señor. - Respondió con voz queda, agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto como haría un auténtico bajorano. - Mi esposa tiene parientes en el cuadrante Beta, en realidad no vamos a Tellar sino a Kronos.

 - ¿Tu esposa? Entonces el niño... ¿es hijo tuyo? ¡Vaya una mezcla! - Negando con la cabeza soltó una breve carcajada que sonó bastante ofensiva, a decir verdad. - A Kronos, ¿eh? ¡Pues peor para ti! Los klingons son escoria igual que tu pueblo, Ro Laren. Aunque plantean una mayor resistencia que la que presentaron los bajoranos; son guerreros, no como tú, esclavo. - Le llamó así burlándose de la actitud sumisa propia de su raza. - Klingons y romulanos nos combaten apoyándose en la Federación pero no tardaremos en someterlos a todos, humanos incluidos. - Un pitido agudo en el pad indicó que la información introducida no era correcta. - Quieto ahí..., espera un minuto. Échate a un lado de la cola.

 - ¿Ocurre algo, soldado? - Erzi había sentido el miedo en la mente de su esposo y se acercó a ver qué pasaba. - Hemos de subir a esa nave, en Tellar nos esperan para llevarnos a Kronos. ¿Acaso no está todo en orden?

          La morena se frotó el vientre y suspiró, su esposo la había tomado de la cintura intentando simular que tenía la situación bajo control. Gracias a sus poderes empáticos, Erzi sabía que no era así en absoluto. El cardassiano fue a consultar con un superior, sospechaba de una irregularidad en el pasaporte: George y su familia estaban perdidos.

 - Jimmy, agárrate a mamá y no te separes. - El rubio metió la mano disimuladamente por debajo de su sencillo chaleco marrón, en su costado izquierdo, donde sujeto a la camisa gris ocultaba un fáser cargado en modo letal. - Vamos a tener que correr, querida.

 - No. - Dijo su mujer soltando al niño y dirigiéndose con paso firme a los soldados. - Tú déjame hablar a mí.

 - ¿Mami? - El pequeño Jim buscó donde aferrarse y encontró en el pantalón de su padre un lugar seguro, se escondería tras sus piernas si los hombres malos venían a por él.

 

                      George esperó aguantando la respiración, su esposa solía sorprenderle a menudo. Siendo medio betazoide, [Erzi](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/70/74/19/7074193c9a3f9c3d04fb9ded6c0b0193.jpg) no puede leer el pensamiento como solía hacer antes de convertirse en trill, pero sus habilidades empáticas le permiten reconocer las emociones que sienten aquellos que la rodean. Era hora de probar si también podía captar las de los cardassianos.

 - Soldado, como habrá observado me encuentro encinta. - Mencionó con una amplia sonrisa frotándose la barriga. - Es mi deseo parir junto a los míos.

 - ¿En Kronos? - Inquirió el sargento cardassiano al que el primer soldado había ido a informar. - ¡No hay demasiados betazoides allí!

 - Mi tía fue consejera de la Emperatriz Azetbur durante muchos años, nos recibirá en su casa. - Intuía que el soldado raso había sido padre hacía poco, sintió algo cuando le vio mirar su tripa de embarazada. Tal vez se compadeciese de ella. - Oigan, sé que somos una familia un tanto peculiar pero mi esposo es ingeniero de minas y trabaja aquí desde hace años, tenemos intención de regresar a casa después del parto, créanme. - Erzi apoyó la mano en el fuerte brazo del sargento cardassiano, tratando de empatizar con él. - ¡Oh, mírennos! No somos refugiados políticos como toda esa chusma, nosotros tenemos billetes de ida y vuelta. Y si durante mi estancia en Kronos yo, por casualidad, observara algo... digamos... “interesante” para el glorioso Imperio al que por fin pertenece Caldonia, mi hogar...

 - Ro Laren... - Masculló el sargento con cara de pocos amigos. - Su esposo ha elegido un nombre bajorano al azar con muy mala fortuna, señora.

 - Lo cierto es que, con honor, mi marido lleva el nombre de su antepasado: un valiente capitán muerto bajo el ataque de una nave romulana, como usted bien sabe. - Curiosamente la historia de aquel bajorano ilustre coincidía, salvo en los detalles, con lo que le sucedió a George Kirk, el bisabuelo de su esposo, cuyo nombre realmente llevaba su marido con honor. Erzi Dax, echando mano de su valiosa memoria, ni siquiera había tenido que mentir.

 - ¡Un momento! - El sargento escrutó los ojos azul oscuro de aquella mujer tan orgullosa en busca de respuestas. - Señora mía, como betazoide estoy seguro de que está usted leyendo mi mente.

 - Nunca se sabe. El Comando Central tiene oídos por todas partes, ¿no es cierto? Yo podría ser uno de esos “oídos”. Usted piensa que mis habilidades así lo permiten. - Lo único que verdaderamente podía leer en aquel ser, era su ambición; el sargento soñaba con llegar a general algún día. Tenía que jugar esa baza. - La Orden suele recompensar a quienes la sirven fructuosamente. - Susurró cruzando los dedos índice y corazón de su mano izquierda, en un gesto sutil pero inconfundible para cualquier cabeza de cuchara.

 - Creo que quiere decir que es una agente doble, señor. - Murmuró el soldado a oídos de su superior, observando la señal secreta que solamente un miembro de la Unión Cardassiana podría conocer.

          Erzi tal vez estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Fingir que era una espía, miembro de la Orden de Obsidiana, la central de inteligencia de Cardassia Prime, quizás era un pelín arriesgado. Sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenían que subir a ese condenado transporte, la trill-betazoide se mantuvo firme con la cabeza alzada en un ademán cargado de prepotencia.

 - ¿Y bien? Mi marido es un simple ingeniero bajorano, nada que ver con el glorioso pasado del Ro Laren cuya biografía usted conoce, sargento. Él ni siquiera sospecha de mis actividades clandestinas. - Comentó lanzando una mirada de desprecio a George en la distancia para luego ponerle una falsa sonrisa de complacencia. - He de llegar a Kronos cuanto antes, al bebé no le queda mucho tiempo. - Remató volviendo a acariciar su abultado vientre.

 

                       El soldado raso cardassiano se vio arrastrado de repente hacia un rincón, su sargento tenía algo que decirle en privado. Ambos invasores discutieron en voz baja por un buen rato, volviendo el rostro de vez en cuando a Erzi y mirándola de soslayo. De allí solamente le llegaban dos claras emociones: la ambición desmesurada del suboficial y el amor que por su propia familia sentía el soldado. La astuta morena tragó saliva y esperó que aquello fuera suficiente.

 - Está bien, señora mía. - Entregándole el pasaporte y los billetes, que sí eran de ida y vuelta como pudo comprobar, el sargento cardassiano la acompañó en persona hasta las puertas de embarque. - Vaya junto a su familia tan peculiar a Tellar y haga lo que quiera que tiene que hacer en Kronos. - Murmuró cruzando también sus dedos índice y corazón, azuzándola después hacia el bajorano y el niño que la aguardaban con impaciencia. - Mi nombre es Elim Garak, por si quiere usted mencionárselo a alguien... digamos “importante”.

 

                      A George le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando, con su pequeño Jimmy en brazos, cruzó por fin las tan anheladas puertas de embarque y caminó firme, seguido de su inteligente y sabia esposa, por el pasillo que les conduciría a la libertad. Erzi lo había conseguido una vez más. Sus habilidades empáticas de betazoide habían funcionado a la perfección con los cabeza de cuchara. Y su parte trill de nuevo les había sacado del apuro, haciendo uso de los recuerdos acumulados en su extensa experiencia vital.

 - En nuestro anterior huésped conocimos a alguien que pertenecía a la Orden de Obsidiana. - Susurró con la cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido, cómodamente sentados ya en la nave transporte que les llevaba rumbo a Tellar. - Recordar su señal secreta nos ha sido muy útil.

 - No me gusta cuando hablas de ti en plural, cariño. Me hace pensar en esa horrible cosa que llevas dentro. - Farfulló el rubio acariciando las manchitas de leopardo sobre el hombro de su esposa. - Pero yo también me alegro de que seas una trill, Erzi. Todo irá bien a partir de ahora.

          En su regazo descansaba la cabecita rubia de su hijo. Jimmy dormía plácidamente, soñando tal vez que habían ganado el juego al lograr subir a la nave. George suspiró acariciándole el pelo, sabía que aún les quedaba mucho por hacer.

 

_(Continuará...)_

 


	39. DESEARÍA QUE ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ. PARTE II - Refugiados.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo pasa demasiado deprisa para nosotros, pobres mortales. Con suerte, la vida acaba por situarnos en algún lugar en el que podemos llegar a sentirnos en casa. Estamos cómodos, relativamente al menos, con el mundo que nos ha tocado vivir. Y de pronto nos damos cuenta de que las paredes que construimos para protegernos del exterior, en realidad nos mantienen atrapados dentro de una jaula.  
> Pero cuando los muros se derrumban a tu alrededor y ya no queda nada a lo que poder llamar hogar, cuando todo son ruinas y las bombas no cesan de caer, huir es la única alternativa. Te conviertes en un desplazado, un refugiado que escapa de una jaula para terminar estrellado contra las paredes de la jaula de otro.

**DESEARÍA QUE ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ**

**PARTE II - Refugiados**

 

_BASE ESTELAR PRÓXIMA AL SISTEMA TELLAR_

 

                                                                                                       El comandante Jadzia gruñó a modo de saludo cuando vio llegar a su hijo. Klasha venía a la carrera, de nuevo se le había hecho tarde.

 - Ya que estás, sigue corriendo hasta que circundes cinco veces el perímetro. - Le ordenó en primer lugar. - Mientras haré unas comprobaciones. Klasha, ¿cuándo vas a captar el concepto de la puntualidad?

 - Sí, padre, como mandes. - Respondió soltando un bufido: haciendo cuentas serían casi siete kilómetros, seis y medio si apuraba bien las curvas. El hangar era condenadamente grande. - ¿Cinco veces? - Preguntó arrancando a correr de espaldas.

          Vio asentir a su padre alejándose ya de él, no tenía más remedio que cumplir con su castigo. Cuando lo sobrepasó por el lado opuesto, a unos doscientos metros de distancia, se dio cuenta de que su tío Sam, el médico de la base estelar, se encontraba a su lado. El uniforme azul cielo y la cabeza pelirroja resultaban inconfundibles. Debía de haber llegado detrás de él. No podía escuchar nada de lo que decían pero por su lenguaje corporal no le cupo ninguna duda: de nuevo estaban discutiendo.

 - Comandante, no veo el motivo de esa excursioncita tuya al espacio neutral. - El doctor Kirk se rascó la barba rojiza un momento antes de apuntar al klingon con el dedo y protestar enérgicamente. - ¡Tú y Anton no deberíais abandonar la estación! Hay mucho trabajo que hacer, esperamos una gran afluencia de desplazados en los próximos días, ya lo sabes.

 - Prepara tu bahía médica entonces, doctor. - Jadzia apartó aquel índice acusador de su cara con una sonrisa. - Mi esposo y yo hemos de asegurarnos de que el espacio neutral continúe siéndolo.

 - Pero... - Sam estaba inquieto tras los últimos acontecimientos, que su primo y el cabezota del klingon partieran en misión de exploración a la zona neutral, cercana al sistema Tellar, le tenía muy preocupado. - Desde que Caldonia ha sido anexionado al Imperio cardassiano... ¡Condenados cabeza de cuchara! - Maldijo haciendo ademán de escupir al suelo. - Los colonos mineros emigran por millones... ¡Esto se va a poner muy animado!

 - No haces otra cosa que otorgarme la razón. - Jadzia posó su enorme mano sobre el hombro del médico. - Es parte de nuestra misión asegurar la paz en esta zona tan apartada del cuadrante Delta. Anton y yo saldremos esta tarde de patrulla por la frontera, ¿te ocuparás de que Klasha haga sus deberes de física antes de cenar?

 - ¡Al menos dime que iréis juntos, en la misma nave! - Rogó dando por perdida toda su anterior argumentación.

 - La Chekov puede manejarla un solo hombre... - Murmuró inclinando la cabeza y mirando de reojo a su hijo que, habiendo completado tan sólo unas dos vueltas y media, se les acercaba sin aliento. - Y todo el mundo sabe que dos naves son mejor que una si has de toparte con los cabeza de cuchara.

 - ¡Hola, tío Sam! - Saludó el chiquillo poniéndose las manos en la cintura y doblándose un poco hacia delante, le dolían los costados por el ejercicio. - Papá... ¡cinco vueltas es una pasada! No puedo más, me subo al simulador. ¿Vamos a practicar el aterrizaje?

 - Anda, sí. - Consintió Jadzia con media sonrisa. - A ver si hoy consigues no estrellarte aunque sólo sea una maldita vez.

 - ¡Eh, el chico tiene que aprender! Será un buen piloto, como su abuela Amy. - El pelirrojo revolvía los rizos de su sobrino con confianza. - ¡Entra ahí y da lo mejor de ti mismo! - Le animó.

          El niño subió en un par de saltos a la cabina y, sentado a los mandos, dejó correr el programa para aterrizajes estándar. Jadzia cerró la puerta del simulador y todo se oscureció en su interior. Una luz roja parpadeaba frenética a la par que la señal de alarma le ensordecía los oídos.

 - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de “Kobayashi Maru” que has preparado para mí? - Klasha se ató el cinturón de seguridad y tomó los mandos del aparato, quedaban menos de tres minutos para estrellarse o aterrizar.

 - ¡He pensado que los Chekov siempre trabajáis mejor bajo presión! - Gritó el comandante Jadzia en el exterior. - ¡Demuestra de qué pasta estás hecho, hijo!

          La voz de su padre le llegaba amortiguada por el escándalo que tenía dentro de la cabina. Klasha se sonrió retorciendo la boca en una mueca de picardía, sabía cómo saltarse los protocolos del simulacro. Pulsando unos botones sobre el panel de navegación, logró estabilizar el vuelo y tomar tierra con relativa normalidad.

 - ¿Lo ha conseguido? - Se preguntó el doctor al dejar de escuchar la sirena de alerta, el simulador se había detenido. - Te lo dije, el chico será un gran piloto.

 - ¡Un gran tramposo es lo que es! - Exclamó Jadzia abriendo la puerta de la cabina. - ¿Has entrado en los protocolos que programé, Klasha?

 - Bueno, el abuelo Jim también hacía trampas y llegó a Almirante. - Rió Sam echando un cable a su sobrino.

 - Papá... al menos he aterrizado, ¿no es eso lo que cuenta? - Preguntó encogiendo los hombros y levantando las palmas de las manos hacia arriba.

 - Yo te diré lo que cuenta... - Jadzia parecía furioso, una abultada vena en su frente así lo indicaba.

          De repente la verdadera señal de alarma sonó por todo el hangar, las luces rojas en las paredes parpadeaban sin cesar. Aquella alerta de ataque a la base libró al niño de una merecida bronca, su padre lo sacó en brazos del simulador para entregárselo en mano al médico.

 - Quédate con él, salgo con esta Chekov. - Jadzia corría ya hacia la nave más cercana. - Anton está en camino y tomará la otra. Y Sam... - Volviéndose unos segundos le miró a los ojos. - Asegúrate de que ese tramposo haga sus deberes de física antes de cenar.

 - ¡Vuelve entero! - Le gritó el médico. En ese instante su primo atravesaba corriendo el pasillo opuesto del hangar, dispuesto a subir de inmediato al otro caza. - Volved enteros los dos, no quiero tener que coser los pedazos.

 

*********

 

_ESPACIO NEUTRAL DE LA FEDERACIÓN_

 

                                                                                  La lluvia de restos metálicos provocados por la explosión de la nave enemiga, causó graves daños en el casco de su [Chekov](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Xl2OsuVABts/hqdefault.jpg). El comandante Jadzia, experimentado piloto de combate, sabía que no debía ir más allá. Usando el tel *(vínculo) con su esposo le sugirió que abandonasen la persecución y regresaran a la base estelar.

 _\- Niet!_ \- Gritó en la mente del klingon. - _Vuelve tú a base, yo seguiré a ese cabeza de cuchara hasta hacerlo fosfatina igual que a su amiguito._

 - Anton, no puedo dejarte solo... - Llegó a murmurar en voz alta. En la cabina de mandos saltaban chispas por todas partes.

 - Es lo que debes hacer, r'uustai. - Anton había visto los daños en el caza que pilotaba su marido a través de sus pensamientos. - No te queda más remedio.

          Decidió no continuar con la discusión, sería absurdo. Anton se alejaba cada vez más en su Chekov mientras que la suya parecía estar a punto de hacerse pedazos. Jadzia le imploró que no rompiera el contacto telepático en ningún momento, no quería perderle como había ocurrido otras veces. Virando a estribor puso rumbo a la estación espacial, si su esposo no había regresado para la hora de la cena tendría que hacer su propia intrusión en espacio enemigo e ir a recuperarlo. A Sam todo aquello no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia.

 

*********

 

_PLANETA PREENOS, PERIFERIA DEL SISTEMA TELLAR_

 

                                                                               Resultó que el cardassiano al que Anton perseguía fue a tomar tierra en Preenos, lugar de origen de la especia hajjlaran, un condimento que dejaría al chile habanero más picante de todo México por un suave pimiento dulce. El planeta era frecuentado por cientos de cargueros tellaritas, los porcino-humanoides conocían la especia hacía mucho tiempo y, habiéndose adueñado de los derechos legales por medio de sus famosas habilidades negociadoras, llevaban años exportándola a los mercados más selectos de toda la Galaxia.

          El piloto cabeza de cuchara abandonó su ligera nave de combate muy cerca de los muelles de carga. Un destacamento vigilaba la entrada de material y cribaba al personal cualificado que podía acceder al recinto, al resto se le impedía el paso. Y había mucha gente a la que prohibirle entrar. El puerto espacial de Preenos se había convertido en la vía de escape de todos aquellos que deseaban huir del Imperio Cardassiano. El cabo que estaba al mando se cuadró para saludar junto a la valla, levantando su mano izquierda hasta la sien, ante la inminente llegada del extraño.

 - Patrulla de reconocimiento, he perdido a mi teniente, debo informar. - El piloto cardassiano habló sin la más mínima muestra de dolor; la muerte de su superior, bajo fuego enemigo, había sido honorable y ahora él tendría la oportunidad de ocupar su puesto en el escalafón. - ¿Alguna novedad? ¿A qué vienen las alambradas metálicas y las torres de vigilancia?

 - Son ordenes, señor. - El cabo había bajado la mano pero continuaba en posición de firmes. - Los tellaritas se están viendo invadidos por hordas de [desplazados](http://www.abogacia.es/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Refugiados-alambrada.jpg), señor. Desde que tomamos Caldonia no dejan de llegar.

 - Ya veo. - Murmuró echando un vistazo más detenidamente a su alrededor. - ¿Todos esos han venido desde Tellar? - Comentó señalando a la masa creciente y anónima que intentaba acercarse al muelle.

 - Así es, señor. Y siguen viniendo... son como ratas huyendo de un barco que se hunde. - El cabo carraspeó. - Quiero decir que intentan escapar de...

 - De nosotros. - Remató el piloto. - Del dominio del Imperio y la gloriosa Unión. Pero tienes razón en una cosa, no son más que ratas.

          Con grandes zancadas se apartó de la valla y encaminó sus pasos hacia el edificio junto al muelle de carga. Tenía que contactar con el Comando Central de inmediato; la misión de reconocimiento, fuera del espacio neutral, había resultado un desastre. La decisión de su difunto teniente, de aproximarse a la base estelar de la Federación y comprobar cómo andaban las defensas de la muralla Chekov en aquella zona, acabó por costarle la vida. Con suerte a él le traería beneficios. El piloto se sonrió al pasar junto a la larga cola de [refugiados](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-ohXLh-Iqubc/VeXEZDz5NtI/AAAAAAAAAnw/rKpHDqlOAfY/s1600/mas+alambradas.jpg), pensando en lo bien que le sentarían los galones de teniente a la solapa de su uniforme.

 - Sí que son ambiciosos estos cabeza... - Erzi se interrumpió en su murmullo. Su esposo la miraba con media sonrisa victoriosa en la cara.

 - ¿De cuchara? - Terminó la frase por su esposa. - Creí que estaba feo llamarlos así.

 - Mami... tómame... - Jimmy estaba muy cansado, apenas había comido en todo el día y llevaba horas de pie en aquella interminable fila. Levantaba los brazos a su madre haciendo un puchero. - ¡Aúpa!

 - Mamá no puede cargar contigo, ya lleva dentro a tu hermana. - George se agachó para coger en brazos a su pequeño. - Ahora cierra los ojos y duerme un ratito, ¿sí? - Susurró con mimo al oído del niño que apoyaba la cabecita rubia por encima de su hombro.

          Después de haber pasado dos días en Tellar, procurando un transporte para Kronos que una y otra vez les fue denegado por la tediosa administración tellarita, [George](http://www.zelebtv.es/sites/default/files/styles/landscape_photo_700x415/public/chris-hemsworth-da-vida-a-un-ballenero-del-siglo-xix.jpg?itok=ijsk6iDj) cayó en la cuenta de que los cargueros que transportaban hajjlaran realizaban esa ruta comercial habitualmente. Es cierto que la política de la Federación era el bloqueo a las exportaciones de aquel sistema planetario, pero la valiosa especia debía continuar sirviéndose en los platos más sibaritas de la Galaxia y la Flota solía hacer la vista gorda con los transportes procedentes de Preenos.

 - Creía que tu tío Peter, el Almirante, había prohibido el comercio con los tellaritas. - Erzi se sujetaba la cintura por la espalda, buscando un lugar donde poder sentarse. - No sé qué hace aquí toda esta gente, no nos van a dejar pasar.

 - Preenos es un caso especial. - George ayudó a su esposa a acomodarse sobre una roca en el suelo. - Y no te preocupes, cuando les diga que soy ingeniero y que tengo experiencia en esas naves monstruosas, se pelearán por mí, ya lo verás.

 

                       El piloto cardassiano salía apurado del edificio de intendencia, había olvidado unos documentos importantes en su caza. Al Comando Central no le agradaba esperar, debía regresar a toda prisa, así que optó por cruzar entre los colonos para atajar.

 - No me gusta el sabor tan picante del hajjlaran, me hace sudar y quema la lengua. - Erzi Dax intentaba sonreír, sentía la angustia en el corazón de su marido, su desesperación por salir del territorio cardassiano de una maldita vez y ponerles a salvo a ella y al niño.

 - Pronto tendrás la oportunidad de probar las delicias de la cocina klingon, como el sándwich de gaghs con mantequilla... - Bromeó recordando el plato preferido de Jadzia, intentando hacer que aquella forzada sonrisa, en los carnosos labios de su mujer, se convirtiera en algo más real.

 - Papá, tengo hambre... - Se quejó el pequeño dando un buen tirón del flequillo rubio de su padre con tan mala fortuna que, sin querer, acabó arrancándole la tira adhesiva del entrecejo, echando así a perder su disfraz de bajorano.

 - ¡Jimmy! ¡Estate quieto! - Se le escapó al rubio que de inmediato se agachó para recuperar el apósito de entre las piedras.

 - ¿Jimmy? - Repitió una voz grave a su espalda. - ¿Qué nombre es ese?

 - Es un nombre betazoide, Yim Mi. - Respondió Erzi con rapidez poniéndose en pie. - Mi esposo es de Bajor y lo pronuncia mal. Nos dirigimos a Kronos, tengo familia allí y voy a dar a luz asistida por mi tía, es la costumbre.

 - Será vuestra costumbre... - El soldado no se fijó en cómo George se volvía a pegar la tira a la nariz para simular las arrugas propias de un bajorano. - ¡Quita de en medio, mujer! - Le gritó apartándola con violencia propinándole un buen empujón.

 - Erzi... - George la ayudó a incorporarse, el bruto del piloto la había tirado al suelo. - ¿Estás bien?

 - Estamos bien. - Viendo la cara que ponía su marido, la trill-betazoide matizó en un susurro. - Me refería a mí y a la niña, no al simbionte gracias a cuyos conocimientos pudimos salir de Caldonia.

 - Pues podías poner a ese gusano tuyo a trabajar otra vez, querida. - Llamando así a la parte trill de su mujer, no se estaba haciendo ningún favor.

 - ¿Otra vez con tus absurdos escrúpulos? - Se quejó Erzi llevándose la mano al vientre, asegurándose de que su valioso contenido seguía a salvo. - Sí, el trill es un gusano... Un gasterópodo más bien, pero es parte de mí y ya lo era cuando nos conocimos tú y yo. Si no querías a una huésped como pareja no haberte casado con nos.

 - ¿Nos? Ya estás otra vez hablando raro... - Se burló el rubio.

 - Papá, mira a ése hombre... - Jimmy le tironeaba de los pantalones señalando con su dedito a lo alto de la colina. - Se parece a la foto de tu tío Pavel, lleva la misma ropa.

          George levantó la vista y descubrió, con esperanzadora sorpresa, el uniforme de la Flota que llevaba puesto aquel desconocido. Tenía el pelo rizado y castaño pero no podía verle la cara. Bajaba casi surfeando entre las piedras por el abrupto terreno, a toda velocidad, perseguido de cerca por el piloto cardassiano que hacía sólo unos minutos había arrojado al suelo a su mujer. Tomándola del brazo la apartó de la cola de refugiados, asegurándose de que el niño les seguía corrió con ella hasta ponerles a cubierto detrás de un gigantesco camión cargado con la especia.

 - No os mováis de aquí. - Les ordenó. - Voy a ayudar a ese soldado, es nuestro pasaporte para llegar a la zona de la Federación.

 - ¡Que los dioses te miren con buenos ojos, George! - Le bendijo Erzi viéndole ya correr, colina arriba, con su fáser en la mano. - Ven Jim, no te separes de mamá.

          El pequeño obedeció, no iba a dejar solas a su madre y a su hermana nonata. Agarrando con fuerza una piedra en su pequeña mano, se dispuso a protegerlas si algún cabeza de cuchara se acercaba demasiado a ellas.

 

*********

 

                                                                                          Cuando el piloto cardassiano dejó su nave y caminó hasta los muelles de carga, Anton aprovechó para arrastrarse sin ser visto y colarse dentro del caza enemigo. En ausencia de su ocupante, desmontó los circuitos del escáner introduciendo un virus que lo volvió inservible e inutilizó el armamento de paso; aquella cosa no volvería a volar ni a hacer daño a nadie. Luego se dispuso a extraer la memoria de almacenamiento de su ordenador de a bordo. Lo que quiera que los condenados cabeza de cuchara hubiesen ido a buscar tan cerca de la muralla Chekov, debía estar allí dentro.

          La tarea le llevó más tiempo de lo esperado. Sorprendido por el enemigo a su regreso, logró extraer los datos y guardarlos en su bolsillo antes de que éste pudiera impedírselo. Anton echó mano de su telequinesia y consiguió desarmar al cardassiano que, espantado ante tal muestra de poder, trataba de huir para alertar a los soldados del destacamento. Por suerte era la hora del bocadillo y el personal de las torres de vigilancia andaba algo distraído, no vieron cómo aquel refugiado bajorano interceptaba al piloto y le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

 - ¡Bien hecho! - Exhaló felicitando al extraño, aproximándose a su posición.

       Al principio no se dio cuenta pero aquel flequillo rubio le era tan familiar... Anton se quedó sin respiración cuando, después de frotarse los ojos atónito, reconoció en el bajorano que le había echado un cable nada menos que a su primo.

 - ¡George! - Exclamó el nombre echándose a sus brazos. - George... ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Eres tú?

 - [Anton](http://media.tumblr.com/3e47d635eb841fab4a006dd250e8ba16/tumblr_inline_mrti3ol46X1qz4rgp.gif)... - Susurró sin fuerzas de repente, abrumado por la intensa emoción de tener allí a quien tanto había añorado.

 - ¡Humanos! - Gritó una voz desde la distancia. - ¡Soldados de la Flota! ¡Alarma!

          Les habían descubierto, uno de los vigías de las torres comía muy deprisa al parecer. Pronto los disparos empezaron a rebotar a su alrededor. El rubio echó a correr hacia la hilera de camiones en la parte baja de la colina, circulaban con lentitud por el camino al muelle, si podían esconderse entre ellos tendrían alguna oportunidad. Anton le siguió sin dudarlo. Una vez ocultos tras las enormes ruedas de los transportes terrestres, George observó horrorizado cómo desde las alambradas los soldados [aplastaban](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-80xLLoPgkTw/VelXHgz4GSI/AAAAAAAABpE/AJHLovsZLb8/s1600/Refugiados-sirios2.jpg) a la multitud haciéndola retroceder. Los refugiados, asustados por los tiros, intentaban correr al muelle y colarse de paso en uno los cargueros.

 - ¡Mira esa aeromoto al borde del sendero! - Anton le señaló el vehículo, abandonado seguramente por un colono que ya no necesitaba darle uso. - ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

 - No puedo. - George sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, el flequillo rubio le tapó su ojo derecho. - ¡No puedo irme, no puedo!

          Anton le pasó la mano con delicadeza, apartando el pelo a un lado en su caricia habitual, como siempre había hecho. Al tocar la frente de su primo comprendió el motivo de aquella obstinación.

 - Tu esposa y tu hijo están ahí, ¿verdad? - Preguntó conociendo ya la respuesta, aún podía leer su mente con sólo rozarle. - De acuerdo, avanza... yo te cubro.

          Como en los viejos tiempos, George corría por delante y Anton le guardaba las espaldas. Entre tanto barullo le fue difícil recordar dónde había dejado a su mujer. Los cardassianos abrieron fuego a discreción, no les importaban unos centenares de refugiados muertos en la frontera. El llanto desesperado de un niño le hizo detenerse, ¿era Jimmy? ¡Por Zeus que era él! Los disparos y los gritos de la gente ahogaron aquel sonido que le había puesto los pelos de punta.

 - ¡Mi hijo...! - Al frenarse de repente, Anton chocó contra él. Tomándole de la mano, no precisó hablar más.

 - Tengo su imagen en mi cabeza. - Podía ver claramente al [niño](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/x/ni%C3%B1o-peque%C3%B1o-muy-triste-18195786.jpg), rubio y de ojos azules como su padre. - Nos dividiremos, tú por ahí yo por este lado. ¡Daremos con ellos, George!

 

                      Era muy complicado avanzar un solo paso entre una barahúnda de semejantes proporciones. Los cardassianos no miraban a quien disparaban, los colonos habían empezado a tirar piedras e intentar volcar uno de los camiones. Anton llegó a entrever una cabecita rubia moviéndose a menos de seis palmos del suelo.

 - ¡George! - Le llamó a gritos, corriendo hasta abrazar al niño y apartarlo del camión de especia a punto de volcar. - ¡George! ¡Aquí! - Volvió a gritar entre el escándalo a su alrededor.

 - ¡Mami! - El pequeño lloraba desconsolado, apuntando con el dedo a su madre tendida en el suelo. La mujer sangraba profusamente por el costado.

       Anton corrió a auxiliarla. Dejando al niño a un lado, se quitó el jersey rojo e intentó taponar con él la herida, ella reaccionó abriendo los ojos y aferrándose a su mano.

 - Soy Anton. - Se presentó. - El primo de George. Supongo que te habrá hablado de mí. - Sintió cómo ella temblaba, todo su cuerpo se había estremecido. - Tú debes de ser su esposa.

 - [Erzi Dax](http://i.imgur.com/4M4aszY.png)... Una hemorragia conocerte... - Murmuró débilmente haciendo una estúpida broma que el primo y primer amante de su esposo, no pareció entender. - Está bien que me hayas encontrado antes de morir.

 - No vas a morir... ¡George! - Volvió a gritar más fuerte, su voz quebradiza estaba a punto de romperse. - Niño, no te alejes y grita conmigo el nombre de tu padre ¿quieres?

 - Se llama Jim. - La morena apretó con más fuerza la mano de aquel hombre, su único rival en el corazón de George. El trill que llevaba dentro había resultado también herido con el disparo, el dolor era insoportable al sentirlo por duplicado. - Jim Kirk, como su bisabuelo.

 - ¡George! - Anton volvió a gritar con angustia. La hermosa mujer estaba tosiendo con unos estertores sanguinolentos, aquello no era buena señal.

 

_(Continuará...)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque las noticias que ves en la televisión son la vida real de algún ser humano.


	40. DESEARÍA QUE ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ. PARTE III  - Polvo al polvo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cenizas a las cenizas, polvo al polvo. Finaliza aquí esta OVA de tres episodios donde George descubre que siempre salimos de una jaula, para terminar metidos en otra.  
> Los dioses no son todopoderosos como nos gustaría pensar. Al igual que nosotros, efímeras copias creadas a su imagen y semejanza, tienen sus propias limitaciones. Por no mencionar sus extravagantes y retorcidas diversiones, sobre las que siempre podremos opinar lo que nos dé la gana.  
> * Contiene la letra de “Wish you were here”, de Pink Floyd, una de esas canciones que te hacen pensar. Link en el título.

 

[ **DESEARÍA QUE ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wD6LK-zNLDA)

 

**PARTE III - Polvo al polvo**

 

 

_PLANETA PREENOS, PERIFERIA DEL SISTEMA TELLAR_

 

                                                                                          Los cardassianos seguían atropellando y disparando a todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, buscaban uniformes de la Flota; se les había colado algo de escoria humana en la cloaca que era aquel maldito muelle de carga y tenían que deshacerse de ella. La turba de refugiados les lanzaba ahora la propia especia a puñados, a falta de piedras, si el hajjlaran cae en los ojos puede llegar a hacer mucho daño.

          Anton se puso en pie. Dejando a Erzi recostada sobre una roca, tiró de la camiseta de listas verde y blanca del niño, arrastrándolo junto a su madre. Volvió a gritar a pleno pulmón, hasta quedarse sin aliento y sin voz, el nombre de su primo.

 - ¡George! - Tenía las manos ensangrentadas, igual que en sus pesadillas. - ¡George! - Girando la cabeza a uno y otro lado, le buscaba incansable entre la multitud. - ¡George!

 - ¿Anton? - Respondió al fin una voz entre las mil que chillaban presas del pánico. - ¡Anton!

          Abrazarle fue un acto reflejo, su primo había localizado a su familia. Pero al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su esposa, el rubio cayó de rodillas ante ella. Le miraba con un reproche en los ojos azul oscuro.

 - ¿Te quedarás con él? Con tu primo... - Susurró sin fuerzas apretando el jersey rojo de la Flota contra su costado sangrante. - ¿Va a sustituirme?

 - ¡Oh, Erzi... cállate! - Protestó examinando la herida y volviendo a mirarla con mal disimulado horror. - Te llevaremos a un médico, te pondrás bien.

          George tomó en brazos a su esposa y caminó siguiendo de cerca a Anton, que cargaba a su vez con el pequeño Jim. Si lograban llegar hasta la Chekov tal vez podrían escapar.

 - Un poco más, ya veo la nave... - El rubio masticaba las palabras subiendo la colina. Una de las torres de vigilancia había sido derribada a patadas por los colonos, de aquel lado ya no llovían disparos. - Sólo aguanta un poco más, Erzi.

 - Creo que no vamos a sobrevivir esta vez, ni el trill ni yo... - Susurró débil al oído de su esposo.

 - ¡Maldita sea! - Anton había dejado al niño en el suelo y pateaba con rabia el casco agujereado de la Chekov. - Yebat! *(joder) ¡Está inutilizada! Espera un momento... ¡El transportador! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? - Exclamó golpeándose la frente al recordarlo, entrando rápidamente a la nave para coger el aparato portátil y asomar, ipso facto, su cabeza rizada lleno de satisfacción. - Está programado para ir a la base estelar pero solamente puede teletransportar a uno de nosotros cada vez. Aparta, George, subiré primero a tu esposa.

 - ¡No lo hagas! - El rubio le impidió que accionara la máquina. - Eso los mataría.

 - ¿A ella y al bebé? ¡No, qué va! - Anton la apuntaba con el teletransportador portátil, dispuesto a sacarla de allí cuanto antes. - Es seguro, confía en mí...

 - ¡Es una trill además de betazoide! - George se interpuso entre su primo y su esposa, empujando a Anton hacia atrás. - Si usas tu transportador la matarás. Los matarás a los dos, anfitrión y huésped...

 - ¿Una trill-betazoide? - Murmuró verdaderamente pasmado. - Está bien, entonces sacaré de aquí al niño y traeré a Sam. Ya está recogiendo su mochila médica...

 - ¿Sigues usando el tel *(vínculo) con Jadzia? - Preguntó viendo que así era. - Vaya, ¡pero qué práctico! - Exclamó no sin cierta envidia.

 - No he interrumpido la comunicación con él ni un segundo... - El rubio le miraba levantando las cejas con expresión de incredulidad. - ¡Oh, me hizo prometérselo! Por cierto, opina que tu mujer es la criatura más bella y especial de todo el universo conocido. ¡Eh! - Se quejó por lo que Jadzia acababa de hacerle decir. - ¿De verdad lo piensas? - Murmuró apuntando al niño con el teletransportador. - No te muevas, Jimmy. Tu tío Jadzia te recibirá en unos segundos.

          Para el niño fue toda una experiencia sentir cómo su cuerpo se desintegraba, envuelto en un brillante haz de luz azul. A pesar de las circunstancias tan trágicas, no pudo evitar reírse y chillar “mamá” emocionado, nunca antes había vivido nada igual.

 - George... - Erzi le llamó a su lado. Una vez que Anton hizo desaparecer las moléculas de su hijo, poniéndolo a salvo, consideró que era el momento de despedirse de su marido. - Te pedimos que permanezcas junto a tu primo, él cuidará de ti. Te lo rogamos, nos... - La luz azul trajo de vuelta a alguien, apenas podía ver de quien se trataba pero venía armado. - Una larga vida llega hoy a su fin, cariño... me temo que voy a llevarme a tu hija conmigo...

 - No... Erzi... no... - George recibió su último beso en la nariz; se había acercado hasta tenerla entre los brazos, pero no estaba preparado para perderla así. - ¡No!

 - Retírate George, hazte a un lado... - Era la voz de Sam justo a su espalda, el tricorder médico vibraba ya alrededor del cuerpo de su paciente.

 - Ro Laren... ¿a qué brillante cerebro encargaste el pasaporte? - Erzi aún tenía tiempo de una última burla dirigida a su marido.

 - No hables... - Murmuró George. - Sam, dile que no hable, dile que... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

          El médico pelirrojo había dejado de atender a Erzi, ahora se centraba en examinar al feto. Comprendió que nada se podía hacer por salvar a la betazoide al ver, con el escáner, que el trill en su interior se moría. Tal vez pudiese hacer algo por la pequeña criatura que crecía en su vientre...

 - ¿De cuánto está, George? - El rubio no podía responder, se encontraba en estado de shok. - ¡Vamos! Es betazoide, su tiempo de gestación es superior al humano... - Sam tuvo que agacharse, los disparos volaban a su alrededor desde que se había transportado de la base estelar detrás de Jadzia. El klingon y Anton mantenían de momento a raya a los cardassianos pero tenían que salir de allí cuánto antes. - ¡George! ¿De cuánto está embarazada tu mujer?

 - Veintiséis semanas... - Murmuró Erzi entreabriendo los ojos, regalando una sonrisa al médico llena de esperanza. - ¿Puedes salvarla?

 - Demasiado poco, no sobreviviría fuera del útero. - Murmuró el pelirrojo bajando la mirada, los ojos azul oscuro de la betazoide eran tan bellos... y tan tristes...

 - Podemos utilizar el teletransportador como incubadora. - Anton había tenido una repentina inspiración. - ¡Sácale al bebé, Sam! Si funcionó con el enano lo hará también con su hija. - Le sugirió al recordar a su primo el médico, cómo el propio George había sido salvado así por su madre de la destrucción de la USS Valiant: oculto en el código de un teletransporte.

 - George... - Sacando fuerzas de ninguna parte, con su último aliento, Erzi se aferraba a la mano de su esposo. - ¡Jura por Zeus que no te alejarás de nuevo de tu familia!

          Ella podía sentirlo. Su empatía le revelaba el profundo amor que Anton, Sam, el médico pelirrojo, y el klingon que luchaba con la furia de diez hombres, sentían por su marido. Poco a poco, el trill en su interior se apagaba como una vela: más de dos mil años de existencia en cientos de miles de huéspedes humanoides, toda aquella sabiduría y experiencia acumulada, desapareciendo en la fría oscuridad de la nada. Su parte betazoide, sutilmente, empezaba a recibir pensamientos de nuevo.

 - Anton te ama, George. - Le rebeló a su marido. - Más de lo que se permite a sí mismo creer.

 - No... - Hipaba, el llanto corría por sus mejillas como un río desbordado. - Erzi, por favor, no me dejes...

 - Quédate con él, mi amor... y con Jadzia. Cuidarán de ti y de los niños. - Tenía la esperanza de que su hija la sobreviviría; por lo que podía captar en la complicada mente de Anton, semejante milagro sería posible. - Oh, y dale mi nombre a la pequeña, ¿querrás? Fue también el nombre de mi madre, es mi deseo. - Su esposo asintió en silencio, tomaría aquello como una promesa.

 - ¡La tengo! ¡La niña está en la memoria del teletransportador! - Exclamó feliz el genio de poderosa katra *(alma) vulcana, que había estado ocupándose de esa tarea con la ayuda de Sam.

          Anton extrajo la memoria auxiliar del aparato y se la entregó a su primo. George miró aquel pequeño rectángulo negro sintiendo que su bebé se encontraba a salvo allí dentro, al menos por ahora. Igual que hizo Zeus con Dionisio, escondió el feto nonato de su progenie en el interior de su muslo, guardando el chip en el bolsillo lateral de la pernera de su pantalón.

 - George, lo siento... - Sam cerraba los párpados de la hermosa betazoide, despidiéndose para siempre de aquella mirada azul repleta de esperanza. Su agonía había terminado al fin. - Tu esposa ha fallecido. Debemos irnos ya.

          Antes de ser transportado por Jadzia, pues el guerrero klingon fue el último en abandonar la superficie de Preenos, George pudo ver cómo el gasterópodo simbionte, el trill, salía de la cabeza de su mujer y se convertía en polvo ante sus ojos. Las adorables manchitas de leopardo se habían esfumado con él.

 - Transporta su cuerpo también, comandante. - Le rogó a Jadzia aguantándose las lágrimas. - Jimmy tiene que despedirse de su madre, le daremos un funeral betazoide.

 

*********

 

_BASE ESTELAR PRÓXIMA AL SISTEMA TELLAR_

 

                                                                                          Y así lo hizo, al día siguiente. El más triste, el más amargo de toda su vida. Jimmy pudo dar un postrero beso a su madre antes de decirle adiós, hasta otra vida. Klasha, compadecido por su dolor, lo abrazó durante toda la ceremonia.

 - Parecen llevarse muy bien, los dos primos. - Jadzia señaló con una breve sonrisa a los niños, sentados junto a Sam en el banco de delante. Su marido pegó un respingo a su lado.

 - ¡No digas eso! - Masculló con la mandíbula ajustada. - Se criarán juntos, como hermanos. ¡Y nada más!

 _\- Anton..._ \- El klingon utilizó el vínculo para hablarle en privado, George estaba sentado en el mismo banco, al otro lado de su esposo. - _La historia no tiene por qué repetirse con los pequeños. Que tú y George seáis amantes no significa..._

 _\- ¡No somos amantes!_ \- Protestó del mismo modo, obviando que su primo estaba agarrado a su mano. - _Lo fuimos, pero hace mil años..._

 _\- Y acabaréis siéndolo otra vez, es sólo cuestión de tiempo._ \- Jadzia se fundamentaba en los hechos del pasado, tarde o temprano su marido y su muy querido amigo George, volverían a caer en la tentación. - _¿Sabes? Creo que incluso su mujer se dio cuenta, antes de morir le pidió que no se separase de ti. Pude oírla._

 _\- ¡Y yo puedo oíros a los dos!_ \- Intervino George harto de escuchar sus voces en su cabeza, girando el cuello y lanzándoles a ambos una mirada asesina. - _¿Queréis dejar de cuchichear en el funeral de mi esposa?_

 _\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Cómo nos escuchabas? ¡No abrí el vínculo hacia ti!_ \- Anton soltó la mano de su primo de inmediato y la mostró, palma arriba y junto con la otra, a los ojos grises y abiertos de par en par de su esposo. - _No lo hice Jadzia, no me mires así._ \- ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Llevaba casi cinco años sin ver a su primo, sin hablar con él una sola vez. Creía seguir teniendo bajo control sus poderes telepáticos. - _Oye, ¿y qué le dijo su mujer exactamente?_

 _\- Me dijo que me amas._ \- Respondió George por el klingon. - _Que me amas más de lo que te puedes permitir._

 _\- ¿Le estás tocando?_ \- Preguntó Jadzia, asomando incrédulo la cabeza por detrás de la espalda de su marido y asustándose al comprobar que no era así. Entre un primo y otro había unos seis centímetros de separación. - _¿Cómo te ha oído entonces?_

 _\- A lo mejor resulta que yo también soy su t'hy'la, Jadzia._ \- Contestó el rubio con media sonrisa de autosuficiencia. - _¿No lo has pensado? Podía leer mis pensamientos mucho antes que los tuyos... ¡siempre ha podido hacerlo! Anton me ama, Erzi lo vio en su mente antes de partir al más allá._ \- George se volvió para mirarles a los dos a la cara. - _Sois mi familia, lo sé. Pero no me importa lo que piensen los demás, no es asunto suyo, sólo nuestro._

 _\- ¿Nuestro? ¿Qué quieres decir?_ \- El klingon tembló por un momento, todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la mano de George, que había vuelto a estirarse sobre el respaldo del banco, se posó sobre su nuca hasta hundir los dedos por debajo de su trenza y acariciarle la piel. - _¿Qué ha querido decir, Anton?_

 _\- Bueno, ¿y yo qué sé?_ \- Respondió encogiendo los hombros. - _También puede oírte a ti sin tocarme, y tú puedes escucharle... está claro que hay un vínculo entre los tres._

 _\- ¿Los tres?_ \- Jadzia estuvo a punto de levantarse y salir de allí corriendo. Un sudor frío le perló la frente. - _¿Significa eso que George se va convertir en nuestro amante?_

 _\- ¡Un respeto, por todos los dioses!_ \- Exclamó el rubio haciendo tronar su voz grave en las cabezas de los dos. - _¿Aún no hemos quemado el cuerpo de mi esposa y ya estáis pensando en meterme en vuestra cama? ¡Amo a Erzi! O la amaba... ¡La amo con toda mi alma!_

 _\- ¡No estamos...!_ \- Jadzia se mordió la lengua para corregirse. Basándose en experiencias anteriores, prefirió hablar solamente por sí mismo. - _¡No estoy pensando en meterme en la cama contigo, pedazo de idiota narcisista! Eres tú el que no deja de meterse en mi cabeza... ¡ y te ordeno que no lo hagas!_

 _\- Como si fuera tan sencillo..._ \- Anton soltó una risita sardónica y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rebotando en el hombro de George al hacerlo. - _El tel_ *(vínculo) _es imposible de controlar, sobre todo al principio... ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas?_

 

*********

 

                                                                                     Fuera como fuese, al final, a duras penas, el rubio pudo hacerse con el control de aquella nueva habilidad suya surgida a saber cómo: consiguió dejar de meterse en los pensamientos de Jadzia y de su primo. Lo hizo justo a tiempo, pues era el momento de decir unas palabras en honor a su esposa. El oficiante de la ceremonia, un verdadero peregrino bajorano con sus auténticas arrugas en en el entrecejo sobre la nariz, le hizo una seña para que se acercara. George no había preparado nada, pensaba simplemente decirle adiós a Erzi, hasta la vista.

          Subiendo los peldaños de la pequeña tribuna que presidía el templo de la base estelar, George empezó a escuchar una melodía en su cabeza. Echó un vistazo rápido a su primo [Anton](http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3wc45wE8u1qafmhf.gif), no parecía provenir de allí. Fue al disponerse a hablar ante el micrófono cuando se dio cuenta de qué canción era aquella. La había tenido en la cabeza durante semanas, repitiéndose una y otra vez desde que su hogar, Caldonia, fue invadido por los cardassianos, desde que todo se fue a la mierda y empezó a sufrir la pesadilla que había acabado por convertirse en realidad.

          Anton llamándole a gritos, con las manos manchadas por la sangre de Erzi, y el horrible dolor de la pérdida de algo muy, muy, pero que muy querido...

 _-_ Así que crees que puedes distinguir entre la Gloria y el Infierno, entre el cielo azul y el dolor... - Comenzó titubeando nervioso, sin comprender del todo lo que estaba haciendo ni por qué. - ¿Puedes distinguir un campo verde de unos fríos raíles de acero? ¿Una sonrisa a través de un velo? ¿Crees que lo puedes distinguir?

            [Lloró](http://33.media.tumblr.com/13f69ea010c3d72a0a0a20f75365d75d/tumblr_nnqpokEhPU1tm3jmyo7_500.gif). En silencio, inmóvil, delante del micro. Todos los presentes en el funeral le estaban mirando. La mayoría le eran desconocidos; personal de la estación, unos cuantos refugiados de los que habían empezado a llegar por centenares tal y como Sam había pronosticado, contados miembros de la Flota y algún que otro diplomático de la Federación. Tragó saliva y siguió con su improvisado discurso.

 _-_ Te hicieron cambiar a tus héroes por fantasmas, cenizas ardientes por árboles, aire caliente por la fresca brisa, la fría tranquilidad por el cambio... - Al recitar los versos pudo comprender el verdadero significado de aquella canción. - E intercambiaste un papel secundario en la guerra por uno principal en una jaula.

         Bajando la vista contempló a los niños en el primer banco, una lágrima rodó hasta el suelo acompañando su profundo dolor. Klasha estaba muy alto para su edad, ni por un instante había dejado de abrazar a Jimmy. Su hijo tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sin embargo ahora le miraba embobado, escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

 _-_ ¡Cómo desearía...! - Pensó en su esposa entonando ya sin pudor la melodía, en algún momento se había puesto a cantar. Con los ojos cerrados casi podía ver los suyos azul oscuro devolviéndole una mirada limpia, llena de amor y comprensión, la que siempre le había otorgado. - ¡Cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí! Tan sólo somos dos almas perdidas nadando en una pecera, año tras año, corriendo sobre el mismo viejo suelo. ¿Qué es lo que hemos encontrado? Los mismos temores de siempre... - George se volvió de espaldas a su particular audiencia, hacia el féretro donde dulcemente reposaban los restos de su esposa. Las lágrimas caían sin control alguno, como un maldito río que nunca encontraría el mar. - ¡Desearía que estuvieras aquí!

 

*********

 

_NAVE PANTHEION, EN ALGÚN LUGAR CERCA DEL ESPACIO NEUTRAL_

 

                                                                                                   La sacerdotisa se secaba las lágrimas utilizando un fino pañuelo de hilo de algodón, la pena en su corazón la estaba ahogando. Sintió los fuertes brazos de su amante rodeándola desde atrás, apretándola contra su pecho. Apolo también se había conmovido.

 _-_ De no haber estado al otro lado del [horizonte de sucesos](http://www.solarvoyager.com/images/art/Black%20Hole%20by%20Jason%20Warren.jpg), yo... - Hubiera deseado hacerlo, más que nada en toda su eterna existencia. - ¡Yo...!

 _-_ La habrías salvado, lo sé. - Cassie se giró para darle un beso con el que sellar aquellos labios, salados por las lágrimas del dios. - De nada sirve lamentarse ahora. Erzi era una criatura única, maravillosa... su pérdida pesará siempre en el corazón de George.

 _-_ ¿Por qué le permitimos hace siete años establecerse tan cerca de la zona cardassiana? - Apolo continuaba lamentándose, se culpaba por lo sucedido. - ¡Gracias a la absoluta falta de fe de los condenados cabeza de cuchara, no hemos podido llegar a tiempo hasta ellos!

 _-_ Fue hace cuatro años y unos meses, querido. - Cassie le corrigió con dulzura. - Después de la muerte de Jim, ¿te acuerdas?

 ** _-_** Cuando decidió alejarse de su primo, de toda su familia en la Tierra, en Ocampa y en Nuevo Vulcano, debimos hacer algo... - El de los cabellos dorados hablaba con amargura.

 _-_ De haberlo impedido, Apolo, el pequeño Jim no habría nacido jamás. - Mirando a su amante con infinita ternura en sus ojos violeta, sonrió. - Ni la pequeña que pronto lo hará y a la que darán el nombre de su madre.

 _-_ Erzi... - Murmuro el dios con fascinación. - Pero ella no será una trill, sólo una híbrido humano-betazoide.

 _-_ Aún así tendrá el poder de la empatía, amado mío. - Argumentó la bella sacerdotisa. - Algo que le será muy útil en su larga y próspera vida.

 _-_ Así será, estoy convencido. - Asintió Apolo, sabiendo que si Cassandra lo decía se haría realidad.

          Continuaron abrazados unos minutos más, contemplando las imágenes que captaban de la base estelar, plantados allí de pie, en mitad de los aposentos del capitán de la Pantheion. Después del discurso, George besó los labios de su esposa muerta y regresó a su lugar en el segundo banco. Esta vez se sentó entre los dos. Flanqueado por su amado primo Anton y su querido amigo Jadzia, el rubio, aunque destrozado por la pérdida, sintió que estaba a salvo.

 _-_ Deja de mirar, sol de mi vida. No te tortures más. - Cassie apagó el monitor acercándose al lecho y tendiendo la mano a su amante. - Esta noche George descubrirá por qué puede oír los pensamientos de Jadzia tan claros como los de Anton, aunque no esté tocando a ninguno de los dos...

 _-_ O incluso tocándoles, ¿no? - Apolo sonrió con su boca retorcida, dejándose arrancar el quitón por las pálidas manos de su amada. - Si duerme con ellos, como mínimo se rozarán.

 _-_ Puede que aún sea un poco pronto para eso pero... - Poniendo los ojos en blanco tuvo una breve visión. - Criarán a los tres pequeños juntos, como hermanos. George cumplirá su promesa a Erzi y ya jamás se separará de Anton.

 _-_ Ni de Jadzia... - Rió Apolo con una carcajada que sacudió el cuerpo grácil de la sacerdotisa entre sus brazos. - ¡El klingon siempre le pareció muy guapo!

 

                       Al otro lado del pasillo, en el laberinto de la nave oscura, Pan iba tocando una suave melodía en su flauta. El fauno saltaba y trotaba contento; acompañado por Eros, se dirigían a celebrar su pequeño triunfo al pabellón dedicado a la Naturaleza, donde residían las ninfas. La fiesta prometía, llevaban consigo una considerable provisión de néctar.

 _-_ Me agrada esa cancioncilla de George, ¿Pink Floyd, dices que se llamaba el grupo? - El dios del amor parecía exultante. La imagen del rubio, que siempre le había parecido cautivador, sentado entre Jadzia y Anton en el funeral, le había dejado extasiado. Venían de la sala de la clepsidra, a Eros no se le olvidó lanzar al agua una piedrecita de amatista que desdibujara la superficie líquida, borrando así las huellas de su intervención no autorizada. - ¡Al fin ese muchacho tendrá lo que de verdad se merece!

 _-_ Pink es rosa y floyd... - Pan había dejado de soplar su flauta, ahora se devanaba los sesos buscando un significado para aquella palabra.

 _-_ ¡No hay nada como el amor de un guerrero! - Exclamó Eros ignorando las dudas existenciales de su compañero, al fin y al cabo era medio cabra. - No me malinterpretes, amigo. La criatura Erzi Dax era verdaderamente extraordinaria pero... ¡Ah! ¡No nos engañemos! El amor de un guerrero... pero no... ¡De dos! - Gritó soltando una eufórica carcajada.

 _-_ ¿Floyd significa algo? - El fauno estaba a punto de sufrir un dolor de cabeza. Ignoraba que simplemente era el nombre de un músico.

 _-_ Vuelve a tocar tu flauta, Pan. - El dios había tomado ya del brazo a una preciosa ninfa de los bosques. - Sólo el propio Eros convence la pasión de los hombres por los hombres, algo que el apuesto George pronto descubrirá.

 

**Fin**

 


	41. MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA. I - Valor para el corazón del guerrero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inicio aquí esta nueva OVA en EXTRAS, la continuación de T'HY'LA. En estos capítulos se nos mostrarán, desde un punto de vista fresco y diferente, viejas historias de nuestros amados protagonistas; conoceremos un poco mejor a las últimas generaciones y nuevos e interesantes personajes nos serán presentados. Trece episodios en los que tendremos la oportunidad de acompañarlos a todos en sus sorprendentes aventuras. Sinceramente, espero que os guste.

**MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA**

**I - Valor para el corazón del guerrero**

 

                                                                                                                       Bajó las luces un par de puntos; bastaba con una tenue iluminación y así, el camarote que compartía con su novio, jefe de seguridad de la USS Reliant, tendría un aspecto menos impersonal y un carácter mucho más íntimo.

          La cena estaba dispuesta sobre la mesita para dos. Le costó trescientos créditos sobornar a la sargento García de cocinas, una rubia de armas tomar cuya abuela trabajó en el Enterprise junto a sus padres, cuando Sulu era el capitán. Khan y Pavel le contaron mil historias acerca de la arisca personalidad de aquella gran mujer. Anton se aseguró por cuarta vez de que el intercomunicador estuviera desconectado y se sentó a esperar. Sabía, por su vínculo, que Jadzia estaba en camino desde el puente de mando. No tardaría en llegar.

          Los platos podían no ser de lujo, burdos utensilios reciclados con el emblema de la Flota impreso en el culo, pero los deliciosos manjares que humeaban en ellos, serían admirados y deseados en todo el Imperio Klingon por cualquier gourmet que se precie de serlo. Le supuso un gran esfuerzo preparar la complicada receta de Bazthum, casi tanto como las tácticas de manipulación que tuvo que emplear para conseguirla.

 - Sólo los klingons conocemos este secreto, en cada Casa se hace de un modo diferente. - Su “suegra” le miraba desde el otro lado del comunicador, en la Tierra, con orgullo de raza en sus fieros ojos grises.

 - Con que me expliques cómo se lo cocinabas cuando era pequeño, me basta. - Anton dejó asomar su labio inferior en un puchero. - NuqneH! *(por favor, klingon) Jadzia está últimamente algo nostálgico y quiero darle una sorpresa.

 - Pero tú... eres un humano, Anton. - [Bazthum](http://www.themakeupgallery.info/images/fantasy/alien/st/kling/vixis7.jpg) negaba con la cabeza, no parecía dispuesta a compartir sus conocimientos culinarios con alguien que no pertenecía a su especie.

 - Y vulcano... - Se apresuró a añadir, pensando que tal vez eso le hiciera ganar méritos ante la mirada de aquella mujer.

 - Sí, pero no un klingon. No sé si confiarte este saber... - Dudó por un segundo, luego siguió negando con su cabeza. - No. Compréndelo, sería una traición a mi pueblo.

 - ¡Juro no contar jamás lo que me vas a enseñar! - Regresó a su prominente labio de súplica, sumando unas cejas arrugadas hacia arriba y un imparable parpadeo de sus ojos aguamarina. - Puedes estar tranquila, tienes mi palabra de r'uustai de Jadzia...

 - Sí, como r'uustai de Jadzia eres un De Mogh también. - Suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. - A veces se me olvida... - Bazthum chasqueó la lengua en el paladar, al fin cedió ante semejante chantaje emocional, los enormes ojos del novio de su hijo le habían ablandado el corazón. - Está bien, te la daré. De todos modos la receta queda en familia...

          El [corazón de targ](http://www.universostartrek.com/corazon_de_targ.jpg) es un plato tradicional klingon que se sirve con abundantes verduras. Puede parecer un guiso cualquiera, con vísceras en lugar de carnes, pero su elaboración comprende un complicado proceso de limpieza de tendones, venas, arterias y demás, que acabó por convertir la cocina de García en un auténtico campo de batalla teñido de sangre. No es de extrañar que la sargento sacara su carácter agrio y obligase a Anton a limpiarlo todo antes de irse con su, a su buen entender, repugnante puchero en una olla tapada.

 - ¡Saque esa cosa de aquí, teniente Chekov! ¡Y no vuelva a aparecer por mi cocina!- Gritó repitiendo las palabras de su propia abuela sin saberlo.

          Anton, al igual que Pavel, había conseguido salirse con la suya preparando la cena para su amante. Una cena klingon y no japonesa, esta vez. Una cena que empezaba a enfriarse cuando el teniente Jadzia irrumpió con malos modos en el camarote.

 - ¡Anton! - Gritó nada más verle allí sentado a la mesa, sin reparar en lo que le había hecho para cenar. - ¡Llevo todo el turno de tarde llamándote con el tel! *(vínculo) ¿Puede saberse por qué me cierras tu mente?

          Sin decir palabra dejó que el aroma del guiso alcanzara el olfato del klingon, le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y, estirando la mano, hizo ademán de invitarlo a sentarse.

 - ¿Qué es esto? - El jefe de seguridad apartó la silla y se inclinó sobre la mesa; acompañando el gesto de una profunda inspiración, en la que absorbió el apetitoso olor, se dejó caer rendido tomando asiento. - Maw' tok, Kaf'la? *(cómo puede ser) – Preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

 - Tu madre me ha dado la receta... - Murmuró viendo cómo a su novio se le empezaba a caer la baba. - Puedes comer hasta hartarte, he preparado un montón.

 - ¡Era mi plato favorito cuando era un niño! - Unas lágrimas empañaron por un momento sus fieros ojos grises. - ¿Cómo has...? Mi madre dejó de hacerlo cuando nos mudamos a la Tierra, ningún carnicero sabe limpiar bien el corazón y ella...

 - ¡Ya, me imagino! - Recordando cómo había puesto la cocina y el tiempo que le llevó después limpiarla, se echó a reír. - Anda, pruébalo... No tengo ni idea de si estará bueno.

 - ¿No lo has probado tú? - Anton le miraba con cara de asco, la nariz arrugada y los labios fruncidos. Aquella cara le hizo reír. - Los klingons creen que el corazón de targ trae valor al guerrero que lo come. Deberíamos compartirlo, mi r'uustai. - Le pidió con amabilidad sirviendo un par de cucharones en el plato de su novio.

 - Valor dices... ¿eh? - Considerando que valor era algo que le hacía mucha falta en ese instante, Anton tomó su cuchara y se echó a la boca un buen pedazo de corazón. Después de masticar la correosa textura que, guisada a fuego lento durante horas, afortunadamente había tomado los sabores de las verduras que lo acompañaban en el perol, se sintió con fuerzas para decir lo que tenía que decirle a su novio. - Jadzia yo... he estado raro estos días y no he querido abrirte mi mente por una sencilla razón. Y la razón es que estoy embarazado.

           Esperaba cualquier reacción menos aquella. Que los platos saliesen volando debido a algún puñetazo sobre la mesa, que escupiera el trago de cerveza romulana que acababa de dar, gritos, gruñidos... ¡Cualquier cosa salvo el maldito y exasperante silencio que le mostraba! Haciendo un esfuerzo intentó entrar en su mente, la halló cerrada a cal y canto.

 - Vamos... dí algo ¿no, Jadzia? - Anton se estremeció, la vena abultada en la sien de su novio no era presagio de nada bueno. - ¿Vas a entrar en Qu'Vat *(cólera extrema) o algo así? Acabo de decirte que estoy embarazado. ¡Esperamos un hijo, Jadzia... tú y yo!

 - Un hijo... - Alcanzó a balbucear, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que parecía atenazar todo su cuerpo. - Anton...

          De pronto estalló un alboroto en toda la nave, la señal de alerta roja parpadeaba en cada pared y todo el personal de guardia corría por los pasillos. Se miraron el uno al otro, tendrían que dejar aquella conversación para más tarde. Desde el puente, Demora ya les estaba requiriendo a través de la oficial de comunicaciones.

 - Teniente Chekov, teniente Jadzia, preséntense en el puente de mando de inmediato. - La voz de la andoriana resonaba por toda la megafonía.

 - ¿Desconectaste el intercomunicador? - El klingon se extrañó de que les estuvieran llamando de ese modo y no a su camarote por un canal privado. Anton asintió. - Bien hecho, supongo que no deseabas interrupciones. Sin embargo... - Dejando en la mesa su copa de cerveza romulana, se incorporó.

 

_(Continuará...)_

 


	42. MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA. II – Présteme a su Chekov.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo de esta nueva OVA de EXTRAS, la continuación de T'HY'LA.  
> ¿Alguien es consciente de los peligros que acechan en el espacio exterior? La misión de exploración científica que llevan a cabo la capitana Sulu y su especial tripulación, a bordo de la USS Reliant, ¡no es ningún paseo...! Además del riesgo permanente de sufrir una agresión por parte del Imperio Cardassiano, no olvidemos que vivimos tiempos de guerra, están todas esas cosas inexplicables que tanto abundan por el Universo. Lo desconocido, como mínimo inquieta, como mucho puede acabar contigo.

 

**MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA**

**II – Présteme a su Chekov**

 

                                                                                                       Nada más salir al pasillo de la cubierta de oficiales, Anton y Jadzia tropezaron con los primos Kirk, que también habían abandonado su cena a medias y se dirigían a toda prisa al turbo-ascensor.

 - ¿Sabéis qué narices está pasando? - Preguntó el médico pelirrojo sin aflojar el paso.

 - ¡Espero que no sea un ataque cardassiano! - Exclamó George con media sonrisa, propinando una sonora palmada a la espalda del klingon.

 - Demora nos informará. - Respondió Jadzia sin inmutarse por el golpetazo.

          Durante los segundos que duró el trayecto, ninguno de los cuatro dijo una sola palabra más. Las miradas de Anton y el klingon se cruzaban y se apartaban una y otra vez en silencio, aquello inquietó más al rubio.

 - ¡Por todos los dioses, que no sea un ataque cardassiano! - Rogó apretando los puños en tensión, dando saltitos con los brazos estirados junto al cuerpo. Su sangre estaba a tope de adrenalina bombeada con rapidez por su corazón.

 - Tenientes Kirk, Chekov y De Mogh en el puente, capitana. - Informó la oficial andoriana a cargo de las telecomunicaciones en cuanto los vio aparecer por las puertas del ascensor.

 - ¡Demora! ¿Qué está pasando? - La interrogó el rubio corriendo a su puesto de oficial científico.

 - ¡Eso me gustaría a mí saber! - Gritó nerviosa y apuntando con el dedo la pantalla principal del puente, donde una extraña nube de color violeta oscilaba peligrosamente cerca de la nave.

 - ¿Alguna formación de energía cósmica? - Anton, inclinado junto a su primo sobre la consola científica, se aventuraba en lanzarle hipótesis de manera retórica, sin esperar respuesta, analizando codo con codo datos y más datos. - Negativo, George. Su origen no es natural.

 - Se mueve como si fuese una especie de plasma... ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa con la energía? - El rubio se giró para ver la [cara de susto](https://heavyarmor.files.wordpress.com/2010/08/kim-as-sulu.jpg) de su capitana y tembló con ella. Todas las luces del puente se estaban apagando una tras otra.

 - La está absorbiendo... esa cosa... - Demora sacudió la cabeza y golpeó con su puño el reposabrazos de la silla de mando. - ¡Aléjenos a toda velocidad, piloto! - Ordenó.

 - Es tarde... ¡Los motores no responden, capitana! - El joven alférez se volvió encogiendo los hombros con impotencia: no podían salir de allí, estaban atrapados.

 - ¡Atención, nave forastera! - Una voz metálica se escuchó en el puente. Nadie, ni siquiera la alférez andoriana experta en comunicaciones, sabía de dónde podía proceder. La mujer azul pulsaba los botones de su consola de manera frenética. - ¡Están ustedes en mi poder! ¡Ríndanse!

 - ¿Quién habla? ¡Responda! Soy la capitana Demora Sulu, al mando de la USS Reliant, nave de la Flota Estelar... - Recuperando la compostura, la digna hija de Hikaru trató de presentar cierto aplomo ante la desconcertante situación. - Muestre su rostro, hablemos. Venimos en misión de paz, no con intenciones bélicas. Nos dedicamos a la exploración científica, no a la guerra. Sin embargo, he de advertirle que no estamos indefensos...

 - ¿Flota Estelar? - La voz metálica vibró de nuevo en sus oídos. - Y diga, capitana Demora Sulu... ¿hay algún Chekov a bordo de su indefensa nave? - Preguntó recalcando las últimas palabras.

 - ¿Cómo conoce ese nombre? - Mirando a su hermano menor, de pie a su derecha, le vio arquear las cejas con asombro. - ¿Quién es usted? ¡Identifíquese!

 - ¿El del mejor ingeniero del cuadrante Alfa? ¡Oh, es un nombre muy conocido! - La voz metálica pareció reír, o tal vez fuera alguna interferencia. El puente estaba prácticamente sin energía. - Necesitaría de sus servicios, ¿me lo presta? Si su Chekov fuera tan amable de venir a mi nave...

 - ¿Eso es una nave? - George abrió los ojos como platos, no parecía haber nada sólido tras la [nube de plasma](https://josevicentediaz.files.wordpress.com/2015/05/nasa_herculesa.jpg?w=767&h=551) violeta que oscilaba, sinuosa y amenazante, frente a ellos.

 - Lo es, la mejor que existe en este plano de la realidad. - Respondió el extraño henchido de orgullo. - Aunque ha tenido tiempos mejores, la verdad. Ha sufrido una avería que, estoy convencido, su Chekov podrá solucionar. Vamos, préstemelo un momento nada más.

 - ¿Pretende que envíe a uno de mis mejores hombres a arreglar su nave, cuando ni siquiera tiene usted la deferencia de mostrarnos su rostro? - Demora se levantó de su silla, con la cabeza erguida miraba a la pantalla principal, sus ojos rasgados estaban llenos de furia. - ¡Dé la cara de una vez!

 - No está usted en condición de exigir nada, capitana. - A la par de aquellas palabras, la tripulación en el puente de la Reliant comenzó a acusar una preocupante falta de oxigeno. Hubo mareos, toses, vahídos y ahogos, y la alférez andoriana cayó redonda al suelo por debilidades propias de su raza. - Si su Chekov accede a venir a mi nave restableceré el suministro de aire, de lo contrario...

 - ¡Basta! - Gritó Anton con su voz rota. - Iré con usted pero devuélvanos el control de los sistemas vitales... - Rogó a aquel ser extraño que amenazaba con matarlos a todos.

 - ¿Quién ha hablado, capitana? - El aire volvió a fluir por los conductos de ventilación. - Ese hombre... ¿es su Chekov?

 - ¡Sí, soy un Chekov! - Afirmó rotundo, cuadrándose y golpeando el suelo con el tacón de su bota militar. - ¡El único aquí!

 - De momento... - Murmuró Jadzia por lo bajo.

 - ¿Lo sabes? - Sam, dejando en su asiento a la alférez andoriana, que se recuperaba con normalidad al volver a respirar, le tiró del brazo con violencia llevándose al klingon aparte. - ¿Te lo ha dicho? ¡Ya era hora!

 - Sí, en la cena. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para discutir los detalles pero... - Jadzia cayó en la cuenta, el médico ya estaba al corriente del estado de su novio. - ¡Oye! ¿Tú lo sabías?

 - ¿Quién crees que hizo el diagnóstico? - Le chilló en un susurro, propinándole un capirotazo al más puro estilo de su abuelo McCoy. - ¡No puedes dejarle ir a esa maldita nave, Jadzia! - Gritó preocupado por su paciente.

 - Mi Chekov no va a ir a ninguna parte... - Intervino Demora, haciéndoles notar a ambos con un dedo apuntando hacia arriba, que el extraño amenazador podía escucharles. - No él solo. Ya que no queda otro remedio, dos hombres más y yo misma le acompañaremos. ¡Quiero verle la cara, señor!

          Su intención era llevarse a George y a Sam, dejando a Jadzia al mando en el puente pero los acontecimientos se precipitaron y no pudo hacerse oír.

 - Sea pues, capitana. - Consintió la voz metálica. - Les transportaré a la bodega de carga donde serán descontaminados, no quiero virus humanoides flotando por toda mi nave. Cójanse de las manos.

 - ¿Así, sin más? - Demora ya le daba la mano a George y éste a su vez a Anton. Con un gesto de su cabeza llamó al médico a su lado.

 - ¿Y si ese tipo tiene la fea costumbre de devorar humanos? - El rubio, temiendo por sus vidas, apretó entre sus dedos los de su primo y su capitana. - Seguro que hay por ahí cosas peores que un cabeza de cuchara...

 - ¡Anton, no! - Sam iba a prohibirle ir pero, agarrándolo del brazo, se vio arrastrado junto a Jadzia y los demás por una suave luz violeta que les teletransportó. El klingon no se quedó atrás. - ¡Por todos los dioses de [Asgard](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/3/32/Asgard_\(Earth-199999\).png/revision/latest?cb=20110221205500)! ¿Dónde narices estamos?

 

_(Continuará...)_

 


	43. MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA. III – La extraña mujer rosada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tercer capítulo de esta nueva OVA de EXTRAS, la continuación de T'HY'LA.  
> ¿Qué aventura deparará el destino a nuestros amados protagonistas? Todo estaba sucediendo muy deprisa: en un minuto se encontraban en la USS Reliant y al siguiente eran transportados por una niebla de color violeta. Anton y Jadzia no han tenido tiempo de hablar sobre el asunto, ¿cómo llevará el fiero guerrero klingon lo de ser padre?

 

**MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA**

**III – La extraña mujer rosada**

 

 

                                                                                                           Las frías y peladas paredes metálicas a su alrededor, lucían unos sospechosos manchurrones de tono azafranado. Aquello debía ser la bodega de carga de la nave alienígena, el suelo estaba cubierto por herrumbrosas rejillas. De repente unos chorros a presión escupían líquido naranja contra sus cuerpos, pulverizando el desinfectante por todas partes, penetrando en los tejidos y empapando la piel y los cabellos.

 - Ponfo miran! *(improperio vulcano) – Anton procuró que aquel empuje no dañase al bebé dándose la vuelta. - ¿Ese tipo dijo que iba a desinfectarnos o a matarnos?

 - ¡Pégate a mí! - Jadzia le envolvía con su propio cuerpo, encerrando entre los brazos a su precioso tesoro que guardaba un tesoro, más precioso todavía, en su interior; como si fuesen un juego de esas muñecas [matrioska](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f5/f3/37/f5f337a9299199646fd9ee5ea5d82402.jpg) rusas.

 - ¡Joder! - George se revolvió. Plantando los pies en el suelo con firmeza, interpuso su propia espalda entre el chorro, que golpeaba con fuerza a Demora amenazando con derribarla, y ella misma. - ¡Capi, no te muevas, yo te cubro! ¡Sam...! - Gritó cogiéndolo del brazo y pegándolo a su capitana contra la pared. - ¡Joder, joder... joder!

 - ¡Eh! ¡Como médico creo que ya estamos suficientemente desinfectados! - Chilló el pelirrojo refugiándose tras el corpulento cuerpo de su primo.

           Las puertas de la improvisada “sala de tortura” se abrieron y una figura femenina se dibujó entre la neblina anaranjada que lo cubría todo; las oxidadas bocas de riego de las paredes habían dejado de escupir su dañino desinfectante y millares de gotas, suspendidas en el aire, poco a poco se precipitaron al suelo colándose por las rejillas metálicas.

 - Bienvenidos a bordo de la Nébula. ¿Quién de ustedes es el Chekov? - Preguntó con una gran inclinación de su cuerpo la mujer alienígena, ataviada únicamente con un corto vestido blanco de tirantes que resaltaba el insólito color rosa chicle de su piel.

 - Soy yo... - Anton asomaba por detrás de Jadzia levantando la mano.

 - ¡Y yo la capitana Sulu! - Demora hizo lo mismo apareciendo entre los primos Kirk. - ¿Dónde está su capitán?

 - El amo espera en la sala de máquinas, la presencia del Chekov es requerida de inmediato. - Respondió forzando una sonrisa artificial que, de un modo encantador, quedaba perfectamente enmarcada por la inmóvil media melena peinada con las puntas hacia afuera.

           Sin decir nada más, la mujer de la piel rosada y el vestidito de charol blanco echó a andar hacia el pasillo, pisando las rejillas cuidadosamente con sus botas de caña a juego con su única prenda. Se notaba que no quería que se mancharan con el líquido azafranado. Si deseaban averiguar dónde estaban y quién comandaba aquella nave, tendrían que seguirla. Los cinco se miraron unos a otros, estaban empapados y apestando a desinfectante. Soltando un buen bufido, casi a la vez, sacudieron sus cabezas y se apresuraron en dar alcance a la alienígena.

          Era una mujer delgada de aspecto llamativo por su color, de cabellos blancos como la nieve y unos ojos vidriosos y completamente negros que asomaban curiosos por debajo del recto flequillo. Sus piernas no parecían demasiado largas aunque era tan alta como Anton, tal vez debido a la forma de las botas que la cubrían hasta casi las rodillas, a sólo un palmo de la falda; sin embargo caminaba con prisa en sus cortos pasos que daba, uno tras otro, con la disciplina de una [geisha](https://qph.is.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-0aa9762753186bb81e39c6c62e2b3f6e?convert_to_webp=true).

 - Les sugiero que cuando vean al amo no le miren directamente al rostro, no le gusta. Su poder y su gloria son infinitos. - Les advirtió con aquella vocecilla dulce y aguda antes de dejarles pasar a la sala a la que les había conducido. - Muestren respeto y serán premiados con su benevolencia. El amo les recompensará, la Nébula debe ser reparada.

 - ¿El amo? - George escupió las palabras como si fueran las más repugnantes del mundo. - ¿Cómo que el amo? ¿Acaso eres su esclava?

 - Yo... ¡Le sirvo con gusto! El amo es poderoso, su gracia necesaria para la vida. - La mujer rosa sonrió de nuevo y pulsó un botón junto a las puertas metálicas que chirriaron con penoso estruendo al abrirse. Y lo hicieron sólo unos centímetros, quedando una abertura angosta aunque suficiente como para poder acceder al interior. - Ésta es la menos importante de las averías de la Nébula. - Se explicó la alienígena flexionando las rodillas y señalando las puertas con sus manos extendidas, como si fuese una azafata de vuelo. De hecho ése y no otro era su [aspecto](http://www.ecestaticos.com/imagestatic/clipping/cbe/ca4/38f/cbeca438f8df481f4b9d10af6ac6b6cf.jpg?mtime=1408463896), salvo por el escandaloso tono de su piel y la melenita blanca.

 - Ya veo... - Anton había estado observándolo todo por el camino: puertas que no se abrían, ascensores que no funcionaban, luces que no encendían y mucho moho y mugre por todas partes. - La nave necesita unas cuantas reparaciones, ¿verdad?

**-** El amo precisará las instrucciones al Chekov. - Sonrió la mujer como respuesta, entrando por la estrecha abertura y manchando su vestido blanco de óxido al hacerlo.

          George siguió a la chica color chicle. Tuvo que aguantar la respiración para poder entrar, el espacio era muy ajustado. Sam pasó sin apuro, al igual que Demora, tan esbelta como su madre, Selene; pero el corpulento Jadzia se atascó un poco ante las carcajadas de su novio.

 - ¡Mete el culo, hombre! - Bromeó Anton palmeándole con fuerza en aquella parte.

 - Si empujo un poco más... - El klingon ejerció fuerza sobre las hojas metálicas oxidadas utilizando pies y manos. - Ka'pla! *(victoria) – Exclamó haciendo mayor el hueco hasta poder colarse por él. - Vamos estrella mía, ten cuidado con tu precioso vientre... - Le susurró con suavidad tendiéndole una mano.

          Anton sonrió y se dejó ayudar. Una vieja [melodía](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_31RJZZOfVo), de esas que los abuelos Jim y Bones solían cantar a dúo haciendo que las mejillas del abuelo Spock se tornaran verdosas, empezó a sonar en sus mentes al unísono. Compartían en secreto, con su tel, *(vínculo) aquella empalagosa canción de enamorados.

 - El amo espera. - La mujer sacudió su vestido acharolado limpiándolo del polvo rojizo y se dispuso a mostrarles el camino. Una mano atenazaba su brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

 - No me has contestado. - George la miraba a los ojos negros clavando en ellos los suyos de un azul de azules. - ¿Eres su esclava? ¿Por qué lo permites?

 - Siempre he servido al amo, estaría muerta si no fuese por su infinita misericordia. - Respondió arqueando las cejas por debajo del flequillo, sin comprender el motivo de la repentina indignación en el rostro de aquel extraño de cabellos amarillos.

 - Vamos, teniente Kirk. - Demora le empujó ligeramente, apartándolo así de la alienígena. - Estoy impaciente por conocer a tu amo, mujer rosa.

 - Es raro pero mi escáner no consigue identificar la especie a la que pertenece. - Sam le pasaba el tricorder sobre la media melena blanca, impecablemente peinada como la de una muñequita. - ¿Qué eres tú, cómo se llaman los de tu pueblo?

 - ¿Todos? - La mujer se encogió de hombros. - El amo me llama Laila por mi costumbre de cantar mientras trabajo. Los demás... no sé... Están Agujas, el sastre del amo, Delicias, el cocinero del amo...

 - No sigas, ya nos hacemos una idea. - Sam la interrumpió, aquella boba parecía ir a decir los nombres de todos los humanoides de color rosa que conocía. - Tu especie no es muy espabilada, ¿verdad?

 - ¡No te metas con ella! - George le dio un puñetazo en el hombro al llamarle la atención. La chica de color chicle empezaba a gustarle.

 - ¡Laila! - La voz metálica que antes les había atronado en el puente de la USS [Reliant](http://www.thelightworks.com/models/img/models/reliant12.jpg), volvió a resonar en sus oídos. El amo debía estar cerca. - ¿Por qué te entretienes? ¡Trae aquí a ese Chekov de una vez!

 

_(Continuará...)_

 


	44. MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA. IV – El cromañón maleducado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuarto capítulo de esta nueva OVA de EXTRAS, la continuación de T'HY'LA.  
> Sí, por suerte no se trataba de un ataque cardassiano, sin embargo... ¿a qué se enfrentaban nuestros protagonistas? ¿Qué clase de nave era aquella? La chica color chicle se refirió a ella como “la Nébula” pero... ¿a qué se dedicaba? ¿Quiénes eran sus habitantes, de dónde venían? ¿Serían todos rosas y bobos, como Laila? Nuestra forzada expedición, formada por los cinco miembros de la tripulación del USS Reliant, estaba a punto de hallar respuesta a algunas de estas preguntas...

 

**MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA**

**IV – El cromañón maleducado**

 

                                                                                                                    El dueño de aquella voz metálica, un hombre alto y corpulento, cubierto con pieles de los pies a la cabeza, les estaba haciendo señas desde el fondo de la sala de máquinas invitándolos a acompañarle.

 - ¡Bienvenidos a mi nave, la Nébula! - Abriendo los largos brazos mostró orgulloso sus mugrientos dominios. - En otros tiempos la mejor nave de toda esta realidad, la más rápida en el tiempo y el espacio...

          Aquí el tipo hizo una pausa dramática; viendo las indiferentes caras de sus forzosos invitados, decidió seguir hablando sin tanta ceremonia. George y Sam no quitaban ojo a la muchacha rosada, aunque por motivos muy diferentes; al médico le movía la mera curiosidad científica. Demora y Jadzia se miraban el uno a la otra con incredulidad, mientras que Anton parecía estar examinando la complicada maquinaria que se desplegaba a su alrededor. Ninguno de ellos ponía demasiado interés en las palabras de aquel espécimen con el estilismo de un hombre de las cavernas.

 - Sí, ha vivido días mejores, lo sé... - Suspiró admitiendo el lamentable estado de su nave con cierta tristeza en la voz metálica. - ¡Pero por eso habéis venido! ¿Cuál de vosotros es el Chekov? - Preguntó con súbita alegría dando una palmada y frotándose las manos.

 - Los rotores están prácticamente quemados, las conducciones de energía deterioradas, los niveladores encajados, inútiles... - Anton iba enumerando todo lo que observaba en mal estado, hubiese acabado antes nombrando la única cosa que parecía funcionar allí: el motor de cristales de meletio. - Bueno... ¿dónde están las herramientas?

          El gigantón envuelto en pieles hizo una seña a la mujer rosada que, sin perder su estilo de pasitos cortos y rápidos, fue a buscar una caja metálica obviamente demasiado pesada para ella. George acudió a ayudarla de inmediato, arrebatando de sus manos la carga y dejándola a los pies de su primo Anton. A su gesto caballeroso, la mujer correspondió con una de sus artificiales sonrisas; como resultado el rubio se sonrojó.

 - Esto va a llevarme una eternidad... - Murmuró Anton con fastidio al abrir la caja y ver el deplorable aspecto de las herramientas, algunas de las cuales no tenía ni idea de para qué habrían podido servir en sus supuestos días mejores.

 - Tenemos tiempo, no debes preocuparte. ¡Si hay algo de sobra por aquí es Tiempo! - Exclamó el hombretón acercándose al ingeniero con una franca sonrisa. - Usa tu talento, Chekov, no importa lo que tardes. Y puedes pedirme los repuestos que necesites, yo iré a cuándo aún tenía y te los traeré.

 - Pero... ¿de qué habla? - Demora estaba furiosa, aquel hombre no le había hecho ni el más mínimo caso. - ¿Cree que voy a tolerar quedarnos aquí durante..? ¡Años! ¡Pues ni un solo día, cromañón maleducado! Como mucho, por la mañana, regresaremos a la Reliant.

 - Oh, yo pensaba dejarles en el mismo sitio de donde les saqué a sólo un par de minutos de distancia, pero si lo prefieren así les llevaré hasta el amanecer. - Dijo el extraño de voz metálica y aspecto cavernícola. - Por cierto, capitana Sulu... ¿qué es un [cromañón](http://i.imgur.com/8Mexavh.jpg)?

 - Un gran hombre, como vos. - Respondió Jadzia adelantándose a su capitana que, boquiabierta por la respuesta del irreverente alienígena, no había acertado a decir nada.

 - Un momento... - Sam acababa de sumar dos más dos. - ¿Este cacharro puede viajar en el tiempo? - Se preguntó en voz alta el médico, llevándose las manos a la cintura hasta ponerse en jarras.

 - Estamos en ningún momento, podríamos ir a cualquier momento pero en estas condiciones... - Tras su enigmática explicación, el gigantón saludó con un gesto de su cabeza al klingon mirándolo a los ojos y le sonrió. Le había gustado su forma de dirigirse a él: “un gran hombre”... - Su Chekov tiene trabajo que hacer, comamos algo mientras. ¡Laila! - Gritó el nombre de su sirvienta a pesar de que estaba a su lado y esperó a que le trajera, con sus cortos y presurosos pasos, una silla donde poder sentarse. - Despliega la mesa automática y ve a buscar algo que pueda complacer a mis invitados.

          La esclava pulsó un botón de la pared más cercana y poco a poco surgió, con un buen crujido que ponía los pelos de punta, una tabla que se apoyaba en una sola pata y aún así cojeaba. Después de limpiar el polvo de la mesa con un paño, la sirvienta permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos. Parecía aguardar órdenes más concretas con sus ojos negros, vacíos de expresión, clavados en los pies del amo.

 - Comida, Laila. Ve ver a Delicias. - Le aclaró éste al fin suspirando con paciencia.

 - ¡Yo te ayudo! - Se ofreció George siguiéndola al ver que les dejaba, en dos zancadas la había alcanzado. - ¿Dónde vamos?

 - A cocinas. Delicias nos dará la comida. - Pasando su cuerpo por el hueco de la puerta vio, contenta, cómo su vestido salía impoluto esta vez. Era más holgado, lo atravesó sin ningún roce. - Por cierto... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

 - George Kirk, encantado. - Se presentó con su sonrisa más seductora, tomando la mano de la chica y llevándosela a los labios para darle un minúsculo beso en el dorso.

 - Tienes extrañas costumbres, George Kirk Encantado. - Murmuró algo atontada por lo que aquel desconocido acababa de hacer.

          El rubio sonrió con su boca retorcida y se ruborizó de nuevo. La chica rosa se dio media vuelta y caminó, con su particular pasito de geisha, hacia las cocinas. En su ingenuidad esperaba que Delicias hubiese preparado algo del agrado de los invitados, de lo contrario el amo se enojaría y eso, para Laila, no era nada bueno. Temía sus berrinches más que a nada en el mundo.

 

                         Entretanto, en la sala de máquinas, Anton ya se había metido en faena. Quitándose la cazadora del uniforme, se remangó las mangas de su jersey rojo y se dispuso a hacer funcionar de nuevo los niveladores. Enseguida estaba pringado de grasa hasta las orejas, dándole vueltas y más vueltas a las enormes tuercas del artefacto alienígena.

 - ¿Puede hacer eso? - Jadzia susurró su pregunta al oído del médico pelirrojo. - Me refiero al trabajo, ¿no es perjudicial para su estado?

 - Está embarazado, no enfermo. - Murmuró Sam entre dientes, el médico no quería que Demora les escuchara.

          En ausencia de sillas, la capitana se había sentado sobre unas cajas justo detrás de ellos, al lado de su extraño anfitrión. Con cara de asombro atendía a sus incomprensibles explicaciones.

 - La Nébula se mueve como ninguna otra nave entre momentos... - El gran hombre cubierto de pieles se pavoneaba en su asiento, había cruzado las piernas y acariciaba con mimo la mugrosa tubería que atravesaba por encima de sus cabezas. - Para que lo entienda, capitana, un espacio cuadrimensional y otro punto cualquiera ya forman un momento.

          A Demora, aquello no le aclaraba nada pero asentía en silencio presa de una rara sensación que, sin saberlo, se estaba adueñando furtivamente de su corazón. ¿Quién diablos era aquel tipo? Parecía humano por su aspecto, al menos no tenía el llamativo color de piel que poseía Laila.

 - ¿De cuánto? - Susurró el klingon dándole un leve codazo en el costado al médico. - ¿De cuánto está embarazado mi novio?

 - ¿No te lo ha dicho? - El doctor se echó a reír, aquello no se lo esperaba. - Podía haber entrado en detalles, ¿tanto le cuesta hablar de ello?

 - No tuvimos tiempo, ya te lo dije. La señal alarma empezó a sonar y... - Jadzia se encogió de hombros y suspiró. - Sólo me contó que está embarazado. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo ha podido pasar algo así...

 - Está de cuatro meses y seis días. ¡Y ha pasado como suelen pasar estas cosas! ¿Tengo que explicarte a estas alturas lo de las flores y las abejas? - Respondió el pelirrojo entre risas y palmeando la espalda de su amigo. Así notó cómo sus ropas se habían secado ya del todo. - Deberíamos sentir calor, el desinfectante se ha evaporado en nada. ¿No te parece raro?

 - Analiza las condiciones ambientales con tu escáner, doctor Freeman-Kirk. - Le sugirió el klingon, quitándose la cazadora de cuero sintético para ocuparse de que su novio no hiciera demasiados esfuerzos. - Deja que yo termine de apretar esas tuercas, mi t'hy'la. - Le susurró quitándole la llave inglesa de las manos.

          Anton le miró sorprendido, mientras trabajaba solía abstraerse de la realidad y verdaderamente le sobresaltó que le hablase desde tan cerca. Sonriendo, permitió que Jadzia presumiera de bíceps y ajustase los tornillos del nivelador al máximo. La vieja melodía de [How deep is your love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3Z6MAnYfAo) volvía a sonar al unísono en sus cabezas. Esta vez parecía cantada por otro grupo musical, las voces y el ritmo eran distintos.

 - Muy interesante, luego puede discutir con mi hermano pequeño de física cuántica si le parece, es un poco vulcano. - La prepotencia y los modales cavernícolas de aquel tipo, por muy encantador que fuera, estaban sacando de quicio a la [capitana Sulu](http://pthumb.lisimg.com/image/216640/280full.jpg). - Oiga, no me ha dicho aún su nombre, ¿cree que eso es de buena educación?

 - Ah, discúlpeme, capitana... No he tenido últimamente demasiadas oportunidades de mostrar mi buena educación, eso es todo. - El extraño de voz metálica se despojó de una de sus pieles y arropó con ella, por encima de los hombros, a la sorprendida humana. - He descuidado mis modales. ¿No sentirá usted frío, Demora? Puede abrigarse con esto, es de cimbelina auténtica. Un bello animal que habita en Rigel V y que tiene algo en común con usted, pues la cimbelina es tan fiera como hermosa. - Susurró conquistador, la voz metálica se había vuelto rasposa.

 - No... Es... estoy bien, gracias. - Titubeó. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con aquellas palabras. - Aunque con el uniforme mojado por el desinfectante... - Llevándose las manos al regazo sintió seco el pantalón, eso la desconcertó. - Su nombre, señor. - Le recordó elevando las cejas y el tono, casi en una exigencia.

 - Jambalaya Jones, amo de la Nébula y de todo lo que contiene. - Respondió poniéndose en pie y mostrando su imponente estatura de casi dos metros. - ¿Quiere ver algún momento especial para usted, mientras la despistada de Laila nos trae la comida?

 - ¿Cómo dice? - Demora se levantó y siguió al estrafalario Jambalaya Jones por un largo pasillo. El techo estaba lleno de telarañas que, enredadas entre las mugrientas tuberías cubiertas de polvo, se enganchaban a la piel de la capucha que cubría la cabeza de aquel grandullón. - ¿Ver... un momento, dice?

 - Cualquiera que usted desee, capitana Sulu. ¿Su infancia tal vez? - Tomando la mano de su invitada la llevó a una sala pequeña y redonda. En la penumbra parpadeaba la tenue luz blanca de una consola encendida. Demora se sintió débil entre aquellas manos enormes de cromañón y se soltó, algo azorada. - ¡Acérquese, confíe en mí! La experiencia será de lo más agradable.

          La capitana Sulu se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y entregó su mano de nuevo a Jambalaya, éste la tomó entre sus largos y fuertes dedos acercándola hasta rozar la pantalla del aparato. En contra de lo que había esperado se topó con un tejido blando y esponjoso que, sin ser húmedo, resbalaba a su contacto.

 - ¿Qué es esto? - Susurró atónita, la consola estaba amoldándose a la presión de su mano como si fuese de viscoelástica. Apartando los dedos vio la [huella](http://blogdelsofa.es/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/espuma-viscoelastica.jpg) de su palma desdibujándose en segundos. - ¿Cómo ha...?

 - No se retire, capitana. - Jambalaya la obligó a volver a tocar la pantalla. - Y piense en un recuerdo, uno agradable. ¡Su juguete favorito cuando era una niña!

 - No creo que eso pueda... - A su mente vino aquella pelota de colores chillones con la que jugaba cuando tenía tres años. - No creo que eso sirva de nada, pero...

 - Deje que la Nébula la lleve allí, a aquel momento feliz. - El extravagante viajero movió unas palancas junto a la consola y la nave entera pareció agitarse con un gran estruendo.

 - ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Demora tragó saliva algo asustada. La mano de Jambalaya seguía sujetando la suya. - ¿Qué está pasando?

 

_(Continuará...)_

 


	45. MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA. V – El aperitivo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinto capítulo de esta nueva OVA de EXTRAS, la continuación de T'HY'LA, al que he titulado “El aperitivo”. Su función es la de abrir el apetito, a modo de anticipo o pequeña muestra que nos da una idea de lo que puede venir después... Simplemente abrid la boquita y probad los entrantes. Espero que sean de vuestro agrado, Delicias los ha preparado con todo el cuidado del mundo y los mejores ingredientes que se pueden encontrar en la Nébula.

**MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA**

**V – El aperitivo**

 

                                                                                                                     Hacía calor en la sala de máquinas, Jadzia terminó por quitarse también el jersey rojo y mostrar sus músculos desnudos. Estaba sudando debido el esfuerzo físico, Anton se había vuelto loco y no dejaba de darle órdenes. Quería terminar con los arreglos de la Nébula cuanto antes.

 - Y luego bájame ese condensador, tengo que desmontarlo. - Le pidió señalando hacia arriba, unos ocho metros por encima de sus cabezas, al cacharro redondo que soltaba chispas debajo del motor principal. - ¿O prefieres que suba yo?

 - No. Tú quédate donde estás, estrella mía. - No podía permitir que subiera por aquella vieja torreta oxidada, ¿y si se caía? Si algo le pasara a su bebé...

          En ese preciso instante, en la pequeña sala redonda al fondo del pasillo, Demora apoyó su mano sobre la extraña consola de controles y Jambalaya Jones bajó la palanca activando el mecanismo.

 - ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Preguntó Sam sintiendo un ligero temblor en la nave. Los motores gruñeron con un sonido atronador. - ¿Dónde están Demora y el amo de las cavernas?

 - ¡Jadzia! - Gritó Anton asustado. La torre por la que estaba escalando su novio se había partido en dos bajo su peso, el klingon estaba a punto de caer. - Osteregaytes'! *(cuidado, ruso)

          Sucedió muy rápido, una fracción de segundo en realidad, pero para Sam, Anton y Jadzia, el tiempo pareció ralentizarse. El klingon caía desde casi seis metros de altura. El médico daba un paso de gigante hacia la torre metálica que se derrumbaba, siguiendo su instinto de ayudar a su amigo en peligro. Y Anton... bueno, él simplemente estiró las manos y empleó su poder telequinético.

          El cuerpazo del jefe de seguridad de la USS Reliant quedó atrapado en una red invisible en la que flotaba, un campo de fuerza cuyo origen estaba en el interior de la cabeza de su amado ingeniero, evitando así estrellarse contra el suelo. La mujer rosada, que junto con George regresaba de las cocinas, casi pierde su bandeja de aperitivos al ver semejante prodigio: aquel Chekov era también un brujo, tal y como el amo le había contado.

_\- ¿Estás bien?_ \- Pensó Anton solamente para su novio, rodeando al klingon entre sus brazos cuando éste tocó el suelo con las botas.

_\- Sí estrella mía, gracias a ti sigo entero._ \- Respondió del mismo modo besándolo con ternura. - _¿No podías haber bajado tú el condensador con tu magia desde el principio?_

_\- Ah, no quería fastidiar nada, sabes que no soy muy fino con mis poderes... ¿y si le daba un testarazo contra el motor? -_ Sonrientes, enganchados el uno a los ojos del otro con una secreta y ñoña melodía, permanecían en silenciosa comunicación delante de los primos Kirk y la alienígena color chicle. -  _Cómo de profundo es tu amor..._ \- Canturreó Anton en su cabeza.

 - Por si nadie se ha dado cuenta... - George levantó la voz, detestaba verles compartir el tel *(vínculo) sin poder enterarse de nada. - ¡La nave se ha movido!

 - ¿Qué son esas cositas que has traído, Laila? - A Sam el susto le había abierto el apetito, no tardó ni dos segundos en echarse a la boca un par de, algo así, como [volovanes](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-KGGldWmX0Qo/U2ahBVz6LHI/AAAAAAAAAKY/K_77PpLilX0/s1600/pate+de+morcilla.jpg) de paté. - ¡Hum! Está bueno, ¿me llenas el vaso, enano? - Pidió a su primo el menor que apretaba una botella de algo parecido a vino blanco entre las manos. - Lo vas a calentar...

 - ¿Serás idiota? Ponerte a comer... - El rubio le dio la botella con malas maneras. - Jadzia casi se mata y, por si no te has enterado... ¡La nave se ha movido, imbécil!

 - Estaremos en otro momento... pero no os preocupéis, volveremos al momento en que salisteis de vuestra nave. - Intervino Laila algo confusa, sirviendo unos canapés al poderoso brujo y al cachas de su novio; ambos la ignoraron. - ¿Un vaso de jugo de artrópina, tal vez? Es dulce, va bien con la pasta de embriones.

 - ¿Embriones? - Sam estaba a punto de escupir lo que había estado masticando. - ¿Embriones de qué?

 - De rata quilón, hay muchas en la Nébula. - Explicó la alienígena con su vocecilla aguda y suave. - Nos comemos los embriones... oh, y las crías. Están deliciosas como las prepara Delicias. ¡Claro! - Exclamó agitando la cabeza sin que su media melena se moviese ni un milímetro. - ¡Por eso el amo le llama así! ¡Delicias...!

          Ante las carcajadas de George, Anton y Jadzia, el pobre Sam no sólo escupió sino que llegó a vomitar lo poco que había tragado de aquella asquerosidad. ¿Rata quilón? Una rata es siempre una repugnante rata, sea de la especie que sea.

 

                              Lejos de allí, en otro momento, [Demora](http://ia.media-imdb.com/images/M/MV5BMTY4OTMyMTY4Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTA5MDU3NTE@._V1_.jpg) no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Aquel hombre vestido con el uniforme gris de la Flota no podía ser otro sino su padre, su otôsan, y en aquella hermosa mujer de negros cabellos pudo reconocer a Selene, su madre. Ambos hablaban delante de la iglesia de S an Pedro y San Pablo, el mismo lugar en el que, tan sólo cuatro años antes, habían contraído matrimonio jurándose amor eterno. Y ahora, con la calma que sigue a la tempestad, se encontraban allí rompiendo su promesa.

          Una niña pequeña jugaba con una pelota de llamativos colores junto a la fuente. Su juguete favorito, su pensamiento cuando el amo de la Nébula apretó su mano contra la consola. ¡Era ella misma con tres años de edad! Demora sintió un mareo, no podía ser... ¡aquello simplemente no podía ser!

 - ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? - Preguntó a Jambalaya Jones que acudió a sostenerla quedándose a su lado. - Mis padres... ¿Pueden vernos?

 - No, ni oírnos tampoco. - El extraño comprendió que aquel momento no era, precisamente, de los más felices en la infancia de la capitana. - Puedes gritarle a tu padre si quieres, me parece que va a abandonaros a ti y a tu madre.

 - Mamá me lleva a París, con los abuelos Marchant y la tía Ellen. Mi padre... - Demora tragó saliva fijando la vista en los inocentes juegos de aquella pequeña y su pelota. - Papá ha sido asignado como capitán a la Enterprise, partirá junto a Khan y Pavel... se enamorará de ellos y les amará por siempre.

          La hermosa mujer francesa, de lacios cabellos negros y ojos ligeramente verdes, llamó a su pequeña secándose las lágrimas. Subiendo al coche, se despidieron del hombre que permaneció un instante llorando en silencio, solo en mitad de la explanada ante la iglesia.

 - [Otôsan](https://cdn.cloudpix.co/images/john-cho/eb-john-cho-bw-4d4f82ea7f5f57cdd553cd0331c3bde3-large-1289411.jpg)... *(papá) – Demora se acercó a su padre y susurró unas palabras a su oído, comprobando que él no podía escucharla. - Ve y sé feliz con Pavel y Khan, tu rosa y tu violeta te esperan en algún lugar.

 - Podemos acompañarlo, si quieres. - Jambalaya Jones caminaba detrás de ella, quitándose la capucha descubrió una hermosa cabeza totalmente calva, recientemente rasurada, en contraste con su poblada barba negra. Los dos seguían de cerca el deambular sin sentido de Hikaru Sulu. - Así que vamos a ver unas flores... Pero ¿por qué está todo lleno de barro por todas partes, capitana?

 - Ha habido un diluvio, casi morimos ahogados... ¡Todo el planeta! - Exclamó Demora con pavor al recordar aquello; las imágenes de la gente agolpada en el refugio subterráneo del Cuartel General de la Flota, cada uno rezando a sus propios dioses, le vinieron de pronto a la memoria. - Mi padre nos salvó. Él, Jim Kirk y todos los demás viajaron al pasado para traer una ballena que alejara la sonda de Poseidón de nuestro mundo. No preguntes. Yo era muy pequeña, como has visto, aunque me lo han contado tantas veces...

 - ¿Viajaron al pasado a buscar una ballena? - A Jambalaya aquello le pareció interesante, tomando del brazo a su pasmada invitada la interrogó clavándole la mirada. - ¿Cómo hicieron tal cosa? ¡Solamente mi Nébula es capaz de moverse entre momentos!

 - Dando la vuelta al Sol de mi mundo, o algo así, para que lo entiendas. - Demora se fijó en el color de aquellos ojos, de un tono verdoso muy parecido al de los ojos de su madre. Eso le provocó un escalofrío. ¿Qué edad tendría aquel hombre? - Señor Jones, le ruego que me suelte. La Flota Estelar puede que no posea la tecnología de su amada nave pero sabemos cómo usar un curso de asistencia gravitacional para desplazarnos en el tiempo.

          A Jambalaya se le puso cara de bobo, la respuesta de la capitana Sulu le había dejado sin palabras. Pero eran sobre todo sus ojos oscuros y rasgados los que tenían fascinado al amo de la Nébula.

 

_(Continuará...)_

 


	46. MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA. VI - El lazarillo invisible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexto capítulo de esta nueva OVA de EXTRAS, la continuación de T'HY'LA.  
> Como un perro lazarillo, Demora guiará a su padre hasta su destino. La Nébula puede viajar en el tiempo y llevarte hasta un recuerdo, si se trata de un momento más o menos agradable no depende de ella... O tal vez sí, quién sabe cómo funciona este trasto.

**MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA**

** VI - El lazarillo invisible **

 

                                                                                                                    Sam seguía escupiendo y enjuagándose la boca con aquel vino de artrópina. Esperaba que fuese una planta, de todos modos no se atrevió a preguntar, el [caldo](http://static.imujer.com/sites/default/files/elgrancatador/Tragos%20con%20vino%20blanco2.jpg) tenía buen sabor. Jadzia y Anton volvían a su juego de miradas secretas compartiendo sus pensamientos hasta que George les interrumpió de nuevo, no encontraba a Demora.

 - Chicos, deberíamos buscar a la capitana. - Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su primo y el klingon. Al hacerlo sintió algo muy raro y una tonta canción de amor se le metió en la cabeza. ¿Por qué los dos se sonreían el uno al otro como un par de idiotas? - How deep is your love... - [Canturreó](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fW8bxzC_-5k) medio en broma captando su atención.

 - Laila... - Sam la apuntaba con la botella medio vacía. - ¿Dónde se ha metido ese hombre de las cavernas al que llamas amo?

 - ¡Jambalaya Jones es el amo de todo lo que hay en la Nébula! - Por primera vez la chica color chicle había alzado la voz, su tono era tan chillón como el color de su piel. Luego, volviendo a su dulzura habitual, continuó. - No es ningún ser de los avernos, como dices. Estará por ahí, en algún momento con la capitana Sulu. - Añadió flexionando las rodillas con otra reverencia, señalando el camino hacia la pequeña y redonda sala de controles cercana. - Pero no podremos saber en cuál, a nosotros no se nos permite tocar la consola senso-temporal del amo.

 - Llévanos hasta esa consola. - Le pidió el rubio a la mujer rosada, torciendo la boca en una pícara sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo en confidencia. - Tal vez tú lo tengas prohibido pero nosotros no.

 - De todos modos no funcionará... - Con sus cortos y rápidos pasitos de geisha, la alienígena avanzó por el pasillo hasta conducirlos a donde Jambalaya Jones había llevado a Demora.

 - Deja que yo lo compruebe. - George se adelantó al entrar en la salita de controles, directo hacia allí donde una única pantalla encendida lo iluminaba todo con su tenue luz blanca.

 - Si la tocas, la Nébula leerá tus pensamientos y te llevará a cuándo desees pero... - Negando con la cabeza, la mujer rosada regaló al rubio una de sus forzadas sonrisas artificiales. - Si no recuerdas dónde está tu capitana de nada te va a servir, Geroge Kirk Encantado.

 - Es así como tu amo, Jambalaya Jones, viaja a través del tiempo? - Anton sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar con tanta curiosidad, tenía que tocar el misterioso monitor. - ¿Con una máquina que lee la mente? - Se preguntó adelantándose unos pasos.

 - Y que transporta a quien la toca a un recuerdo. - Aclaró Laila con otra de sus sonrisas de muñequita. - Solamente el amo tiene libertad para ir al futuro, momentos donde nada ha sucedido aún.

 - Estupendo, una máquina del tiempo que funciona con [suvenirs](http://pictures.todocoleccion.net/tc/2010/10/02/21878234.jpg)... - Se quejó con cinismo el pelirrojo doctor. - ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Esperar aquí a que Demora se acuerde de regresar?

 - ¡Anton! - Gritó Jadzia, pero ya era tarde. Su curioso novio había posado la palma de su mano sobre la blanda superficie de la senso-consola y estaba a punto de activar la palanca. - ¡Agarraos a mí! ¡Deprisa! - Ordenó al médico y a George, sujetándose ya del brazo de su pareja. Algo le decía que no tardarían en desaparecer de allí.

          El rubio tomó la mano de la mujer rosa chicle en el último segundo: si todos iban a viajar al pasado de su primo Anton, no quería dejarla sola en la sala de controles.

 

 

                             En otro momento, lejos de allí, Jambalaya observaba atentamente a su invitada manejando la situación como podía. Si Sulu se disponía a girar a la derecha en lugar de a la izquierda, que era a dónde debía ir, Demora hacía lo que fuera para que se diese la vuelta: soplaba en sus ojos, rozaba el dorso de su mano, o simplemente tiraba de la manga de su chaqueta gritando y pataleando como una niña.

 - Ie, otôsan! *(no, papá) ¡Es por aquí! - Le guiaba como un lazarillo invisible, con grandes esfuerzos, a través de las embarradas calles de San Francisco; ella sabía exactamente cuál debía ser el destino de los pasos de su padre.

 - ¿Pero a dónde vamos? - Quiso saber Jambalaya, estaba un poco harto de caminar sin rumbo por el centro de aquella ciudad que acababa de sufrir los destrozos de las lluvias.

 - A donde debe estar. - Contestó la capitana viendo ya, orgullosa de su buena memoria, el edificio de cristales de espejo donde una vez Peter Kirk y Alex Freeman tuvieron su apartamento de solteros.

          Hikaru Sulu, capitán de la USS Enterprise, observó su propio reflejo en la pared de la construcción y se habló a sí mismo en voz alta con absoluta seriedad.

 - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sulu? - Se preguntó mirándose a los ojos en la pulida superficie que devolvía su imagen. - ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres en realidad?

 - Lo que te mereces, otôsan. - Le susurró Demora al oído. - Te esperan ahí arriba, tu rosa y tu violeta... ¡Vamos, papá!

 - Sus flores... - Jambalaya recordó lo que su invitada había dicho. - ¿Tan urgente es que tu padre se reúna con esas dichosas plantas?

          Como no hubo respuesta, al amo de la Nébula se le ocurrió que tal vez esa rosa y esa violeta necesitaban con apremio ser regadas.

          El japonés subía en el ascensor sin saber que iba acompañado por un lazarillo muy especial y un extraño alienígena. Un tipo calvo y barbudo, envuelto en pieles de animales exóticos, que se preguntaba si aquel piloto de la Flota era tan buen jardinero como su hija había sugerido. De haberlo sabido, Hikaru se habría llevado un buen susto. ¿Cómo sería ver a su Demora, de la que acababa de despedirse siendo una niña pequeña, con treinta y ocho años de golpe y luciendo los galones de capitán en la manga de su jersey color amarillo mostaza? Al llegar al apartamento, llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y esperó a que alguien la abriese, del otro lado se oían unos pasos aproximándose.

 - ¡Sulu! - Exclamó Pavel nada más asomar su cabeza rizada por la puerta entreabierta. - ¡Qué susto! ¡Khan, es Sulu, puedes salir...! - Gritó volviéndose hacia el interior del apartamento. - ¿Qué hasses tú aquí?

 

 - ¿Quién es ese hombre? - Jambalaya Jones parecía muy sorprendido, tirando nervioso, igual que un niño, del jersey de su invitada al preguntar. - ¡Es clavadito a tu Chekov!

 - Porque es el Chekov original, el famoso ingeniero de la Flota del que tanto has oído hablar. Es el padre de mi hermano pequeño. - Respondió con una tierna sonrisa al ver cómo Khan salía al pasillo y recogía, literalmente, a su otôsan entre los brazos.

 

 - Tranquilo, ya pasó... - Le susurraba el moreno al oído con su voz grave y su acento británico tratando de consolarlo, el japonés se había echado a llorar de nuevo.

 

 - Su rosa y su violeta... ¡no son plantas! - El cromañón parecía poseer una desarrollada inteligencia emocional, no tardaba ni un segundo en comprender las dramáticas situaciones que el pasado de Demora les estaba mostrando. - El Chekov y este otro hombre... ¿son sus amantes?

 - Pavel y Khan lo serán a partir de esta noche... - Murmuró, dejando escapar una lágrima de felicidad cuando el ruso cerró la puerta del apartamento. - Y lo serán para siempre.

 - Comprendo... - Asintió Jambalaya Jones con algo de dulzura en sus ojos. - Volvamos a la Nébula, capitana Sulu. No es seguro pasar fuera tanto rato. Los estabilizadores temporales no van demasiado bien, a ver si tu Chekov puede arreglarlos luego.

 

 

                          ¿Qué era aquel momento? ¿Un recuerdo de Anton? Parecía más bien una pesadilla. El [viento huracanado](http://s3-ec.buzzfed.com/static/2014-06/2/11/enhanced/webdr08/anigif_enhanced-buzz-30301-1401721658-5.gif) soplaba sin parar levantando toneladas de polvo de la superficie del planeta. ¿Dónde estaban? ¡En Nuevo Vulcano! En una desierta explanada delante de la lujosa mansión de la familia Sch'n T'gai.

 - ¡Primo! ¿A cuándo nos has traído? - Chilló Sam llenándose la boca de tierra al hablar.

 - Mañana, sa'mekh'al *(abuelo, en vulcano) me llevará a la cima del monte Seleya y me presentará como miembro de su familia ante el Consejo. - Anton reconoció el momento, cubriéndose la boca gritó las palabras.

 - ¿Tu Vimeilaya? *(ceremonia de iniciación vulcana) – Preguntó el médico imitando a su práctico primo y tapándose media cara con las manos antes de decir nada.

 - No, eso lo hizo en casa, en San Francisco. - Le corrigió Anton. De pronto, un niño pequeño cruzó corriendo por delante de los cinco, sin advertir su presencia allí. - Tengo cuatro años y estoy a punto de darles un buen susto a mis padres. - Añadió señalando a su versión infantil que se alejaba.

 

 - ¡Anton! - La voz ronca de Pavel venía de la casa, los muros se cerraban automáticamente y pronto la mansión quedaría protegida de la tormenta de arena. - Ay, moy malen'kaya oshibka! *(mi pequeño bichito) ¡Vuelve, Anton! ¡No puedes estar ahí fuera!

 

 - Iba a buscar mi osito de trapo, lo había olvidado en la lanzadera. - El Anton adulto sintió la mano de Jadzia en su cintura. Mirándole a través del fuerte viento y toda aquella arena, pudo entrever en su rostro una expresión de satisfacción.

_\- Eras muy guapo de pequeño..._ \- Le comentó utilizando el vínculo, en privado. - _Me pregunto si nuestro hijo se parecerá a ti, del mismo modo en que tú te pareces a tu padre._

 - Os informo que si estáis tratando de comunicaros “exclusivamente” entre vosotros, la interfaz de la Nébula está haciendo que todos podamos escucharos. - Flexionando las rodillas con su típica reverencia, la azafata rosada procuró no tragar demasiada tierra al sonreír.

 - ¿Vuestro hijo? - George se había colocado delante de los dos, el flequillo rebelde volaba airado por encima de la mirada interrogante. - ¿Qué hijo? ¿De qué puñetas estáis hablando?

 - Anton está esperando. - Murmuró Jadzia. - Lo siento, seguramente habrías preferido decírselo tú, mi t'hy'la.

 - No, gracias... - Rió su novio con ironía. - ¡Me has quitado un peso de encima, la verdad!

 

 - ¡Anton! - Ahora era la voz de Khan la que alcanzaba sus oídos desde la casa Sch'n T'gai. - Hijo mío, espera ahí... ¡No te muevas!

          El sobrehumano corría hacia la lanzadera con la mano alzada, haciendo un gesto al niño para que no saliese de ella. El viento era cada vez más fuerte y los muros de protección automática de la mansión estaban ya casi cerrados por completo. Los dos tendrían que esperar a que pasara la tormenta dentro de la pequeña nave, el único lugar donde refugiarse. La mujer rosada y el médico encaminaron sus pasos hacia allí, estaban hartos de tragar polvo.

 - ¿Cuánto durará? - Preguntó la alienígena al brujo Chekov girándose por el camino. - Esta tormenta... ¿cuándo termina?

 - Por la mañana amaina el viento. - Contestó tirando de Jadzia hacia la lanzadera. - Dabai, *(vamos) constelación mía... pongámonos a cubierto. ¡Mueve el culo, George y síguenos! - Le gritó, el rubio aún estaba en shock por la noticia.

 - ¿Voy a ser tío? - Se preguntaba intentando coordinar los pasos con la respiración, se había quedado de piedra.

 - Entonces... ¿la tormenta durará toda la noche? Tal vez eso sea demasiado para un recuerdo. - Se temió la mujer rosa, tomando la mano del rubio y corriendo juntos hasta ponerse a salvo en la lanzadera.

 

_(Continuará...)_

 


	47. MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA. VII – Un ascua diminuta que se apaga.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Séptimo capítulo de esta nueva OVA de EXTRAS, la continuación de T'HY'LA.  
> Oh, el glorioso fuego del amor al que siempre han cantado los poetas, puede llegar a consumirnos por entero. Si no somos correspondidos, si no hallamos en el otro alimento a nuestras llamas, el amor se apaga poco a poco y, donde ayer hubo una hoguera, hoy ya sólo quedan brasas.

**MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA**

** VII – Un ascua diminuta que se apaga **

 

                                                                                                       Ni Khan ni el pequeño Anton sabían nada de los cinco espectadores que se habían acoplado al fondo de la lanzadera. Apoyados unos sobre otros, amontonados en el asiento trasero, procuraban ocupar el mínimo espacio posible haciendo imperceptible su presencia.

 - No pueden escucharnos ni vernos, ¿no es así? - Sam agitaba la mano a escasos milímetros de la cara de su tío Khan. - ¡Es increíble! - El moreno ni siquiera sintió su tacto cuando su sobrino le rozó la nariz. Aunque sí estornudó.

 

 - Salyut! - Le deseó el niño pronunciándolo en ruso, como había escuchado decir a Pavel cientos de veces. - Lo siento papá, es culpa mía. Me olvidé mi osito, quería dormir con él y ahora... los tres tendremos que pasar aquí la noche.

 - No importa, Anton. Misha cuidará de nosotros hasta que deje de soplar el viento. - Su padre le arropaba entre los brazos con su propia chaqueta, poniéndose lo más cómodo posible en la silla del copiloto que había abatido hacia atrás.

 - ¿Me cuentas un cuento? - Le pidió sacando el labio inferior en una súplica, abrazando su oso de peluche y con los ojos aguamarina encendidos como dos faros. Resultaba irresistible. - Pazhalsta, *(por favor) papá... El aire ahí fuera hace mucho ruido y me da miedo.

 

 - Siempre tan mimoso... ¿Saldrá igual de nenaza tu pequeño, a pesar de ser medio klingon? - Se burló George con una sonrisa de comemierda dirigida a los dos, a Jadzia y a su primo.

 - El Chekov está esperando, dijiste... - Repitió la mujer rosa. - ¿Qué espera el Chekov, hombre marcado? - Preguntó llamando así al klingon, por las marcas de su frente.

 - ¡Un bebé, so boba! - Gruñó Sam irritado ante la escasa inteligencia de aquella peculiar mujer. - ¿Es que no te enteras de nada?

 - Que no le hables así... - Le regañó George propinándole un nuevo puñetazo en el brazo.

 

 - Y echando la piedra al pozo conté para ver lo profundo que era... - La voz de Khan sonó por encima del lastimero gemido del médico, que se quejaba por el golpe. - Uno, dos, tres... y no se oía nada todavía, así que seguí contando. Cuatro... cinco... seis... - Su [hijo](https://i.embed.ly/1/display/resize?key=1e6a1a1efdb011df84894040444cdc60&url=http://www.karenika.com/photos/020909.jpg&width=810) le miraba embelesado, abrazado a su osito Misha estaba a punto de rendirse al sueño.

 

 - Creo que nunca tuvo que llegar hasta diez... - Murmuró el Anton adulto, restregando su espalda contra el pecho de Jadzia para ponerse cómodo. Su novio le tenía envuelto entre los brazos, se sentía seguro en su calidez y suspiró cerrando los ojos.

 - ¿Un bebé? ¡El Chekov espera la llegada de un pequeño Chekov! Eso es bueno... - Musitó la alienígena cediendo también al invisible abrazo de Morfeo, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el muslo de aquel humano de cabellos amarillos que siempre salía en su defensa.

          Y poco a poco, aquella frágil mente se durmió. El cuento de Khan, monótono y sin sentido, narrado con su voz grave y profunda y ese particular acento británico tan suyo, acabó por hacer su mágico efecto. Mirando por encima del hombro, George vio que Anton dormía como un tronco, mecido con la fuerte respiración de Jadzia.

_\- Un hijo... Está esperando un hijo..._ \- George le daba vueltas a aquello en la cabeza, se sentía como si la última nave de rescate acabase de partir y él se hubiera quedado en tierra, atrapado en un amor que jamás volvería a volar. - _Un hijo de Jadzia. Eso ya es algo definitivo..._

           Desde que ambos escaparon de la prisión cardassiana, hacía casi ocho años ya, una diminuta ascua se mantenía encendida en el corazón de George. Si bien Anton jamás le dio a entender tal cosa, el rubio albergaba una minúscula esperanza: que un día Jadzia desapareciese de sus vidas para así poder él ocupar su lugar junto a su primo. Una idea descabellada, un sinsentido que acababa de morir. Aquel bebé vino a apagar los rescoldos lanzando un cubo de agua helada sobre las brasas.

          No volvería a ser el amante de Anton, jamás. Ahora lo tenía bien claro, George suspiró con tristeza. Entonces miró hacia abajo y la vio, tan rosa y extraña, tan frágil allí dormida. No pudo evitar ceder ante el impulso de acariciar la cabeza de blancos cabellos que reposaba en su regazo. Introduciendo los dedos, descubrió que la inamovible media melena de la alienígena, impecablemente peinada a pesar de la tormenta de arena, era el pelo más suave y sedoso que había tocado en su vida.

_\- ¿Será todo igual de delicioso en ella?_ \- Se preguntó olvidando el asunto del embarazo de Anton, más interesado en su nueva amiga y cediendo frente al cansancio que inexorablemente le cerraba los párpados.

 - Ella dijo que toda la noche tal vez sería demasiado para un recuerdo... - Murmuró Sam, algo inquieto, echando la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento trasero. Estaba demasiado agotado como para ir más allá y darse cuenta de la seria amenaza que encerraban aquellas palabras.

 - Un pequeño Chekov... - Musitó Jadzia recordando también lo que había dicho Laila, sosteniendo entre sus grandes manos el vientre de Anton. ¿Estaba más abultado que de costumbre o era impresión suya? De igual modo el klingon acabó por quedarse dormido abrazado a su estrella, escuchando, una vez más en su cabeza, la vieja y [ñoña](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWDRgr_bKEE) canción sobre lo profundo que es su mutuo amor.

 

 

                             En un momento diferente, muy lejos de la lanzadera y de Nuevo Vulcano, la intrépida capitana de la USS Reliant se sorprendía y se ruborizaba, a partes iguales, con el método que debían emplear para regresar a la Nébula. ¿Realmente era necesario que su forzado anfitrión la abrazase de aquella forma casi indecorosa? Sintió su pelvis en la cadera, su fuerte mano en la cintura peligrosamente rozando zona blanda, y con la otra se permitía sostenerle la cabeza apoyándola contra su pecho. Contrariamente a lo que Demora se había imaginado, Jambalaya Jones sí cuidaba su higiene personal: el hombre olía muy bien, a algún gel de cítricos que resultaba refrescante.

 - Ahora sujétate a mí, capitana Sulu, y no pienses en nada. - Le susurró al oído con su voz metálica. - Deja que sea yo quien recuerde el momento en el que estábamos en la Nébula... y así regresaremos.

 - ¿Y ya está? ¿No pensar en nada? - Demora se mordió el labio inferior; todo lo que tenía en mente, en ese instante, era descubrir cada tramo de piel de aquel alienígena despojándolo de sus ropas. - Penser à rien, pas à ces choses... *(pensar en nada, no en estas cosas) – Se [reprendió](http://www.revistaxenite.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/jk2.jpg) a sí misma en su lengua materna.

          Una especie de neblina violeta les envolvió a los dos, en nada estaban de vuelta en la pequeña sala redonda con la pantalla de espuma que lo iluminaba todo. Jamblaya la sostuvo entre sus brazos unos segundos más, como si aquella sensación de intimidad le agradase, incluso se atrevió a acariciarle el pelo. Cuando vio los ojos rasgados de su invitada, tan cálidos y profundos, mirándole como si fuese un animalito asustado por los faros de un coche, la soltó.

 - ¿Qué te ha parecido la experiencia? - Preguntó después de carraspear, volviendo a colocarse la capucha de piel sobre la cabeza. Misteriosamente su pelo había crecido unos cinco centímetros y su barba parecía mucho más poblada y espesa que antes.

 - Reconfortante, la verdad. - Respondió Demora con sinceridad. - ¿He de suponer que ha pasado cierto tiempo, desde que salimos de excursión por mi pasado... hasta ahora? - Dijo señalando el aspecto cambiado del hombre.

 - ¡Pero qué inteligente y observadora eres, capitana Sulu! - Exclamó con una carcajada que sacudió su enorme cuerpo. - Es complicado entender cómo funciona, las leyes de la física que conoces poco o nada tienen que ver con el comportamiento de la Nébula. Ya te irás acostumbrando.

         Jambalaya avanzó unos pasos hasta la pared cercana y, pulsando unos botones, abrió un compartimento secreto del que sacó unas prendas oscuras de recio paño de abrigo. Desprendiéndose de sus pieles se quedó totalmente en cueros. Sabiendo que la capitana no había dejado de mirarle ni un instante, rió entre dientes mientras se vestía. Pantalones y jersey negro, y un abrigo largo, hasta más abajo de las rodillas, que lucía unas extrañas insignias circulares en las solapas. Terminó calzándose unas recias botas de montar fabricadas con brillante cuero negro y las puntas reforzadas en hierro.

 - Dame un minuto, he de afeitarme. - Informó tomando unos utensilios para realizar dicha tarea, sacando un espejo oculto al hacer girar un panel en la pared.

 - Oh, mon Dieu! *(oh dios mío) – Exclamó Demora haciéndose aire con la mano izquierda. - ¿Se acabó el hombre de cromañón? - Comentó aún algo ruborizada por el bello espectáculo que acababa de contemplar.

 - ¿Cómo dices? - Bromeó sin darle importancia, estaba seguro de haber captado el interés de aquella hermosa mujer.

 - ¡Oh... nada! - Balbuceó ella. - Voy a ver cómo lleva Anton las reparaciones de tu nave.

          Dando media vuelta se encaminó por el pasillo hacia la sala de máquinas. Le sorprendió hallarla tan vacía y en silencio. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido todo el mundo? Intentó utilizar el telecomunicador pero sólo unos ruidos de interferencias salían del aparato, por mucho que girase la rueda intentando sintonizar la frecuencia.

 - No están aquí y no puedo contactar con ellos... - Unos pasos sonaron a su espalda, girándose vio a su atractivo anfitrión llegando hasta ella. - ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no quedarte ahí plantado mirándome y decirme dónde están mi ingeniero jefe y mis amigos?

 - ¿El Chekov no está aquí? - Jambalaya Jones, el [amo](http://es.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=s2y99l&s=9#.VtAYSuaQF_k) de la Nébula, se olió lo que habría podido ocurrir. - O bien nuestro momento ha sido demasiado largo o ese brujo ha dado con la forma de viajar a otro momento. ¿No es un genio?

          Demora le miraba con gesto de preocupación, había visto los restos de vómito en el suelo, una bandeja con canapés volcada sobre la mesa y una botella de vino medio vacía. ¿Qué había pasado allí?

 -  Anton? - Su voz tembló al llamar a su hermano pequeño.

 - Tranquila, daremos con ellos. - Poniendo sus enormes manos sobre los hombros de la capitana, Jambalaya la atrajo hasta él y la besó en la frente envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo. - Estarán bien, no temas.

 

_(Continuará...)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mí Clive Owen es un actor que me parece impresionante, que llena la pantalla nada más aparecer; no importa con quién comparta la escena o qué esté sucediendo a su alrededor, una no puede apartar la vista de semejante maravilla natural. Si un hombre como Jambalaya Jones es posible, merece ser interpretado por él.


	48. MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA. VIII – Recuperando a Misha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavo capítulo de esta nueva OVA de EXTRAS, la continuación de T'HY'LA.  
> Todos recordamos con cariño a Pavel, alejando las pringosas manitas de Anton de su preciada ranita Kermit. Al ruso no le gustaba dejarle su juguete favorito. De tal palo tal astilla. Anton tampoco parece muy conforme con regalar su osito Misha a su pequeño.

**MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA**

** VIII – Recuperando a Misha  **

 

                                                                                         El día les sorprendió con su exultante luminosidad. Después de la tormenta viene la calma y en Nuevo Vulcano, esa máxima terrestre también se cumplía. George abrió los ojos con una queja por la excesiva luz, la puerta de la lanzadera estaba abierta y los cinco viajeros de la Nébula eran sus únicos ocupantes.

 - Mi padre me ha llevado en brazos hasta la casa. - Musitó Anton, hacía un buen rato que se había despertado. - Al cesar el viento, los muros de protección de la mansión se bajan automáticamente. Anoche salí descalzo, siempre he sido muy despistado.

 - ¿Por qué nos has dejado dormir tanto? - Le preguntó George frunciendo el ceño, contemplando cómo la chica color chicle se desperezaba sobre su regazo. - Buenos días, Laila. - La saludó con una dulce sonrisa.

 - Buenos días, George Kirk Encantado. - Respondió ella atusándose el cabello que, de inmediato, regresó a su impecable peinado de muñeca. - Ha pasado la tormenta, deberíamos poder regresar a la Nébula.

 - Sam... - Jadzia le dio un manotazo en la rodilla y el médico se incorporó golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo de la lanzadera. - Nos vamos.

          Mientras el pelirrojo se frotaba la coronilla y el klingon se estiraba con cuidado de no darse también en la cabeza al levantarse, Anton fue a agacharse junto a la silla de copiloto. Tomó algo del suelo y se quedó un momento allí, de espaldas a todos, en silencio.

 - ¿Qué es esa cosa? - Preguntó la alienígena con curiosidad viéndole sujetar algo con mimo.

 - Es Misha, mi osito. - Anton se giró para mostrarle el juguete. Tenía los ojos aguamarina empañados con lágrimas que no terminaban de brotar. - Al final lo olvidé aquí. La estancia en casa de babushka *(abuela, ruso) fue muy intensa. Aprendí tantas cosas de la cultura vulcana que no lo eché en falta hasta que regresamos a la Tierra.

 - ¿Te dejaste olvidado tu osito en casa de la abuelita? - George se burlaba del carácter infantil de su primo el mayor. - ¡Oh, pobrecito Antosha!

 - No sé por qué pensé que regresaríamos a San Francisco en la misma lanzadera, no era más que un crío. - Comentó guardándose el peluche dentro del jersey, pegado a su pecho. - ¡Con lo  [destrozada](https://silverspock.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/side2bis.jpg) que quedó por la tormenta de arena! Creo que se deshicieron de ella enviándola a un chatarrero.

          Al salir al exterior comprobaron que lo que Anton había dicho era cierto, la pequeña nave transporte tenía un aspecto deplorable.

 - Tenemos que cogernos de la mano para regresar. - Dijo la mujer rosada apoyándose en el brazo del alto y fuerte hombre de cabellos amarillos que tanto la encandilaba.

          Desde el descampado podía verse el atrio de la casa Sch'n T'gai, la familia estaba a punto de desayunar. Pavel debía haber tenido uno de sus famosos percances porque un pequeño ejército de sirvientas vulcanas se afanaba en recoger piezas de fruta esparcidas por el suelo. Las sonoras carcajadas de Jim Kirk se oían desde lejos.

 - Dedushka... *(abuelo) – Murmuró Anton apretando a Misha contra su pecho, dándole la mano a Jadzia al tiempo que unas lágrimas rebosaban al fin los párpados para deslizarse por sus mejillas. - ¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más, Laila? Le echo de menos... ¡Les echo de menos a todos!

 - Tampoco hace falta que te pongas a llorar... - Se quejó George por tanta cursilería.

 - ¡Hace casi un año que no vemos a nuestra familia, enano! - Sam le acababa de dar un buen capirotazo. - Además, Anton tiene las hormonas muy revueltas por el embarazo. Es normal que esté tan sensible.

 - Por lo menos has recuperado a Misha, estrella mía. - Jadzia le arropaba entre los brazos, mirándolo con toda la ternura que es capaz de transmitir un klingon. - Al bebé le gustará tener un juguete tuyo.

 - ¿Tengo que regalárselo? - Anton no parecía muy conforme con eso. - Moy papa *(mi padre) no me dejaba jugar con Kermit...

 - Debemos irnos ya. - Insistió la alienígena. - Venga, daros todos la mano.

          Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y tres figuras asomaron por la entrada principal de la casa. Las largas túnicas hasta los pies que llevaban puestas el adulto y el niño, nada tenían que ver con las ropas humanas que vestía la mujer. Una falda blanca, plisada, hasta algo más abajo de las rodillas, una blusa azul cielo con cuello camisero y un chaleco, blanco también, que se ceñía ajustándose a su cintura. Los cabellos rubios ondearon con la fresca brisa de la mañana. Carol Marcus se despidió del vulcano y del niño con un beso, agitando largo rato la mano en el aire mientras se alejaban.

 - Tu abuelo Spock te lleva al monte Seleya, ¿verdad, t'hy'la? - Susurró Jadzia apretando a su novio contra su costado derecho. Anton asentía con una gran sonrisa, las mejillas aún húmedas por las lágrimas de antes.

 - ¡Nana! - George exclamó el nombre y, soltándose de la mujer rosa, corrió para ir junto a su abuela. - Nana, te quiero... - Musitó al oído de la rubia, dándole después un beso que hizo que Carol se pasara la mano por la cara. Debía de haber sentido algo.

 - ¿Quién es el sensible ahora, George? - Le gritó Anton desde la distancia. - ¡Vamos, hombre! Tenemos que irnos...

          El rubio regresó refunfuñando, no había podido evitar ir a saludar a su nana. Dándole la mano a Sam y a la mujer rosada, sacó la lengua en un gesto de burla dirigido a su primo Anton.

 - Ahora concentraos. No hay que pensar en nada. - La alienígena cerró sus ojos negros y suspiró. - Es fácil.

 - Para ella seguro que sí. - Comentó con cinismo el doctor Freeman-Kirk. - ¿Tenemos que cerrar los ojos también?

 - ¡Cállate, Sam! - Le regañó George. - Ya la has oído: no pensar en nada.

 

 

                                 Demora aún temblaba entre los brazos de aquel sujeto tan extraño. Si en un principio le pareció un cavernícola arrogante y maleducado, ahora se sentía arropada y protegida: sabía que Jambalaya Jones era el único ser, en todo el universo, capaz de devolverle a su tripulación. El calor de su cuerpo la reconfortaba, su estrambótico anfitrión desprendía seguridad y fuerza al mismo tiempo.

 - ¿No deberíamos volver a tu [salita](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/pbqYjS0iFiE/maxresdefault.jpg) de controles? - Preguntó notando que el abrazo ya se estaba prolongando demasiado. - Tendrás que hacer algo, mis mejores hombres pueden estar en peligro.

 - Eso depende del momento al que hayan ido. - Dijo separándose de la mujer menuda, desandando el camino con largas zancadas de sus relucientes botas. - Aunque... aun siendo un momento bueno o malo, eso no importa. Si perdura demasiado, tal vez... - Murmuró por el pasillo sin terminar de expresar sus pensamientos.

      De vuelta en sala de control de la Nébula el grandullón rodeó los paneles, aparentemente desconectados, andando en círculos a su alrededor. Trataba de averiguar lo que había pasado con sus invitados. Por su bien, esperaba que Laila les hubiera acompañado en su viaje.

          Demora se irritó, ¿qué estaba buscando? Nada parecía funcionar allí. Pero Jambalaya Jones activó una pantalla en la que comenzaron a aparecer, una tras otra, complicadas parábolas y trayectorias que se dibujaban en líneas azules, amarillas y rojas. Parpadeaban un momento al alcanzar el tono carmesí y luego desaparecían para volver a empezar. El hombre perdió [la mirada](http://i.imgur.com/JNvnWgQ.jpg) en el monitor durante unos minutos que a la capitana Sulu se le hicieron interminables.

 - Bien, no han ido solos. - Masculló al descubrir que el último transporte de la Nébula incluía a cinco viajeros. - Laila les mostrará el camino, sólo que...

 - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué pareces preocupado? - Los ojos verdes de Jambalaya la miraban con una expresión inquietante que la hizo estremecerse de nuevo.

          El hombre le resultó tremendamente atractivo, vestido con sus nuevas ropas y luciendo unos cabellos cortos, negros y algo ensortijados. Su barba empezaba a brotar otra vez, oscureciendo el pronunciado mentón y proporcionándole un aspecto de tipo duro de pelar.

 - Bueno, puede que no te hayas fijado pero Laila es una criatura bastante simple. - Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. - Si no fuera por mí estaría muerta, a veces no sé cómo no se le olvida respirar.

 - Tu esclava, ya... - Demora casi se echa a reír, lo habría hecho de no ser porque la situación le estaba empezando a poner los pelos de punta. - Es verdad que no parece muy inteligente.

 - No, no... - Jambalaya negaba con la cabeza, parecía que su invitada no había comprendido nada en absoluto. - Me sirve, me llama “amo”, todas las criaturas a bordo de la Nébula lo hacen pero no son mis esclavos. Rescaté a Laila y los demás cuando su mundo se sumía en una glaciación y ellos... bueno, me están agradecidos, como es natural. Yo me ocupo de su supervivencia.

 - ¿Tú... estás diciendo que... sacaste a tu tripulación de algún momento de sus vidas? - Se preguntó en voz alta. - Pero si no se puede interactuar con nadie en el pasado... ¡Me costó mucho guiar a mi padre hasta Pavel y Khan en San Francisco!

 - No has visto más que sombras en nuestra visita a tu infancia, capitana. - Le dijo con su voz metálica y cierto tono paternalista que volvió a irritarla. - Las capacidades de la Nébula, estando a pleno rendimiento, te dejarían sin habla. En otros tiempos yo...

 - La nave y tú habéis tenido días mejores, ya lo sé... ¿Vas a traer de vuelta a mi hermano y a los demás de una maldita vez? - Le exigió de malos modos, interrumpiendo otra de sus fanfarronas peroratas.

 - Lo intentaré, según la trayectoria han viajado al pasado del Chekov. - Pulsando botones y activando palancas, se movía sin cesar en torno al círculo de controles. - ¡Ahí están! Ya los tengo... Laila trata de regresar.

 

_(Continuará...)_

 

 


	49. MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA. IX – Oba Demora.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noveno capítulo de esta nueva OVA de EXTRAS, la continuación de T'HY'LA.  
> Al fin la capitana Sulu sabrá que su hermano pequeño Anton está esperando un hijo. ¿Cómo se lo tomará? Si duda será la mejor oba *(tía, en japonés) que podría tener el pequeño Klasha.

**MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA**

** IX – Oba Demora **

 

                                                                                         Demora se acercó al monitor que Jambalaya Jones había activado antes y vio cómo las líneas se ponían a parpadear en color verde fluorescente, el intenso brillo le hacía daño en las pupilas. El amo de la Nébula parecía haber enloquecido, pulsando botones y moviendo palancas, hablaba sólo y reía sin parar dando vueltas alrededor de los controles circulares.

 - ¡Eso es Laila, no pienses en nada! - Gritaba animándola, soltando una carcajada. - Todos sujetos de las manos, todos juntos... ¡Arriba esa palanca! ¿No es una maravilla mi Nébula? ¡Vamos preciosa!

          La nave tembló, el motor volvió a emitir su atronador sonido y, poco a poco, una niebla color violeta invadió el aire tornándose más y más espesa hasta que cinco figuras se volvieron sólidas en su interior.

 - ¿Anton? - La capitana Sulu corrió a abrazarlo. - ¿Estás bien? ¡Ay! ¡Si te llega a pasar algo otôsan *(papá, japonés) me mata!

 - ¡No aprietes tanto, shisutâ! *(hermana, japonés) - Protestó él apartándola con cariño, cogiéndole la cara entre las manos para darle un beso en la mejilla. - Vas a aplastar a Misha...

 - ¡Los demás también estamos bien, capi... gracias por preguntar! - George sonreía con sarcasmo, ganándose un buen tirón de su flequillo por parte de la capitana.

 - Ya lo veo... - Sonrió aliviada. - ¿Quién es ese Misha?

 - Anton se ha traído un recuerdo de su recuerdo: su osito... ¡Oye! Veo que te has deshecho de las pieles. Estás mejor así, amigo. - Comentó Sam extrañándose al ver las nuevas pintas de su anfitrión, ahora parecía alguien importante vistiendo un uniforme negro y no un chiflado cavernícola cubierto de pelo.

 - Amo, lo siento... - Laila realizaba una exagerada reverencia ante su señor. - El Chekov tocó la consola senso-temporal, no pude impedirlo.

 - No es culpa tuya. - [Jambalaya](http://www.imgextra.uk/images/2015/04/03/1.png) la miraba con infinita paciencia. - Al menos has recordado cómo regresar. Y decidme, amigos míos... ¿habéis tenido un viaje agradable?

 - Eso... ¿dónde habéis estado? - Se interesó Demora enganchándose del brazo del médico. - Cuéntamelo todo, Sam, quiero detalles y...

         El sonido de unas arcadas a su espalda la interrumpió. Anton se había alejado de los controles circulares y se apoyaba en Jadzia para vomitar, intentando no salpicar a nadie.

 - ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó Demora mirándolo con preocupación. - ¿Otra vez ese virus estomacal? En serio, Sam, ¿no tendrá otra cosa? Son muchos días ya con los mismos síntomas.

 - El bebé estará haciendo de las suyas. - Murmuró el pelirrojo dirigiendo su tricorder al vientre de su primo. - Todo está bien, no es nada.

 - ¿Bebé? - La cara de la capitana Sulu era de total desconcierto. - ¿Qué bebé? ¿Qué estás diciendo, doctor Freeman-Kirk?

 - ¡Menudo bocazas estás hecho, Sammy! - Rió George a carcajadas viendo las caras de Anton y Jadzia, los dos parecían querer desintegrar al médico con sus miradas.

 - El Chekov espera a un nuevo Chekov, capitana Sulu. - Respondió la mujer rosa con una de sus genuflexiones y la forzada sonrisa artificial, enmarcada por su impoluta melena blanca. - Un hijo al que regalar el oso de peluche que ha ido a buscar a su pasado.

 - ¡Qué estupidez! - Espetó Demora sacudiendo la cabeza. - Ani... *(hermano, japonés) ¿De qué bebé hablan?

 - No, yo no... Bueno, sí... - Titubeó [inseguro](https://media.giphy.com/media/G8hjg5NogC8lW/giphy.gif). - Estoy... un poquito embarazado.

          Anton se incorporaba limpiándose los labios en la manga de su jersey rojo, dejando un recuerdo junto a sus galones de teniente. Su hermana le estaba mirando con los ojos rasgados tan abiertos como se lo permitía su fisonomía asiática.

 - ¿Un poquito? - Sam se había echado a reír por la tontería que acababa de decir su primo.

 - Vale, embarazado del todo. - Se corrigió posando las manos en su propio vientre. - Jadzia y yo vamos a ser padres, Demora.

        Después de casi un minuto de completo silencio, en el que a la capitana Demora Sulu parecía estar dándole una embolia, Jambalaya Jones se acercó al joven Anton para estrecharle la mano con gran alboroto.

 - ¡Mi más sincera enhorabuena, muchacho! - Exclamó con su voz metálica y una sonora carcajada que sacudió el brazo del ingeniero. - Después de haber conocido a tu padre y viéndote a ti, puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que siempre habrá un Chekov en la Flota Estelar.

 - ¿Y eso es todo? Anton... mi hermano pequeño... ¿está embarazado? - La capitana no daba crédito pero lo que más le asombraba era que lo insólito de aquel asunto le pareciese tan normal a todo el mundo por allí. - ¿Es que a nadie más le choca que un klingon deje embarazado a un hombre? Por mucho que seas un octavo vulcano... ¡No dejas de ser un hombre! ¿Cómo es posible que...? - Tragando saliva pensó en las consecuencias de semejante milagro. - ¡Ay, otôsan me va a matar!

 - ¡Oh, venga ya... que no es para tanto! - George palmeó el hombro de su capitana con una de sus retorcidas sonrisas. - Ha salido al abuelo, ya sabes...

 - No! - Gritó nerviosa y agitando la cabeza de nuevo, haciendo que sus negros cabellos se sacudieran y brillasen con la escasa luz de la sala de controles. Su anfitrión no se perdió ese detalle, era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. - Jim Kirk no gestó en su vientre a la tía Amy, George. ¡Esto no es normal! ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

 - Puede que no sea exactamente lo mismo que le ocurrió a dedushka... *(abuelo, ruso) – Anton tomó las manos de Demora entre las suyas, con una sonrisa de complicidad intentó calmarla. - Pero en la familia, hermana, ya estamos más que acostumbrados a esta clase de “intervenciones” divinas. - Añadió guiñándole un ojo.

 - Intervenciones divinas... ¡Pues claro! ¿De qué otra forma podría quedar encinta un varón? Ah, vuestros dioses son caprichosos, eso sí es cierto. - Jambalaya Jones iba a iniciar uno de sus estrafalarios discursos, se veía venir por su actitud arrogante y el tono hueco de su voz metálica. - En más de una ocasión me he visto implicado en alguna que otra de sus peculiares actividades. Una vez, un chiflado borracho al que todos llaman [Dionisio](https://static-secure.guim.co.uk/sys-images/Books/Pix/pictures/2015/2/23/1424712055560/Jonathan-Rhys-Meyers-as-S-008.jpg), se estrelló contra la Nébula al saltar de un edificio en uno de sus frustrados y locos intentos de suicidio. ¡Ese tipo, literalmente bebe hasta morir! Por suerte mi nave detectó su presencia a tiempo, la Nébula cuenta con un sistema infalible de captación que rápidamente...

          Sólo Laila permaneció junto al amo en la sala; los demás huyeron disimuladamente por el pasillo, caminando con premura aunque sin echar a correr. Las palabras de su pretencioso anfitrión, poco a poco se iban apagando a sus espaldas.

 - Este Jambalaya Jones empieza a caerme bien. - Murmuraba Sam andando del brazo de su capitana. Los dos iban en cabeza por el corredor, rumbo a la sala de máquinas.

 - Sí, es un hombre extraordinario. - Apostilló Demora con una gran sonrisa. - ¿De cuánto está, Sammy? - Le consultó al médico por el estado de su hermano.

 - Cuatro meses y una semana. - Le respondió entre dientes, con la cabeza gacha. Sabía que ocultar la gravidez de su primo había sido algo poco profesional como teniente de la Flota. - Anton debió decírtelo antes. ¡Le insistí en ello, créeme! Pero ya sabes como es... con su típico “no hablamos de eso” y todo lo demás. Me recordó mi juramento hipocrático, Demora...

 - Lo imagino. Así y todo debiste contármelo. Ahora tendré que darme prisa en preparar el papeleo para su traslado. - Como oficial al mando, Demora pensó en retirar de inmediato a su hermano pequeño del servicio activo. - Le enviaré a casa junto con Jadzia.

 - Yo le acompañaré, es mi paciente. - El pelirrojo la miraba a los ojos con rostro circunspecto. Bajando la voz se aseguró de que nadie más pudiese oírle. - Es mi responsabilidad como médico. Entiende que si un embarazo masculino ya es bastante delicado de por sí, añadiendo que Anton es parcialmente vulcano y que el padre de la criatura es un klingon, la cosa puede ponerse fea en cualquier momento. - Al ver el ceño fruncido de su superior que le miraba consternada, el pelirrojo trató de sonreír y tranquilizarla. - ¡Por ahora todo va estupendamente, capitana! No hay de qué preocuparse, lo juro por Odín. Pero... si vas a mandarle a casa, y estoy al cien por cien de acuerdo con esa decisión, envíame con él.

 - ¿Qué estás cuchicheando, cara de zanahoria? - George les había dado alcance, colándose entre los dos les atenazó los hombros con sus enormes manos. - ¿A quién vas a mandar a casa, capi?

 - Bueno yo... - Quitándose aquella garra de encima, Demora se apartó dando un paso al frente. - No puedo permitir que el hijo de Anton nazca en la Reliant, George.

 - ¿Y qué tendría eso de malo? - El rubio la miraba con cara de enfado. - La tía Amy nació en el Enterprise y yo en la Valiant, el abuelo lo hizo en una lanzadera huyendo de... bueno, ya sabes. - El episodio con Nero era demasiado triste así que, cruzándose de brazos por encima del pecho, dejó en ese punto su argumentación añadiendo tan sólo una pregunta. - ¿Crees que el orgulloso de tu ani *(hermano, japonés) va a consentir que le apartes del servicio?

 - Pues habrá que convencerlo... Su situación es muy delicada, sé de lo que hablo. - Murmuró Sam frotándose la pelirroja barba que, sin apenas darse cuenta, había empezado a cubrirle el rostro. - Es preciso que Anton comprenda que debe regresar a la Tierra. Y los dos me vais a ayudar en eso, ¿entendido?

          Tanto el rubio como la capitana asintieron al unísono. Nadie en su sano juicio contradice las órdenes del médico. El doctor Samuel Freeman-Kirk jamás había sido tan serio en sus afirmaciones, sus ojos azules brillaban con determinación apoyando la rotundidad de sus palabras. Poniéndose al frente echó a andar buscando un lugar donde poder afeitarse, no quería ser un calco de su padre Peter. El sobrenombre vegetal que con tanto acierto le había dado su primo, le sentó bastante mal.

 - George... - Demora dejó que una sonrisa deslumbrante amaneciera en sus labios. - ¡Voy a ser oba! *(tía, japonés) ¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento?

 - Ya, ya... capi... - Al rubio se le oscureció la mirada, el embarazo de su primo proyectaba una sombra que le estaba dejando sin luz. - Un bebé, un pequeño Chekov medio klingon. Genial. - Escupió la palabra con desdén.

 - Para mí es muy especial, ya sabes que no puedo tener hijos. - Murmuró con una breve tristeza que rápidamente se volvió alegría. - Oh, voy a querer a ese sobrino mío por muy raro que sea... así nazca con las marcas klingon de su padre en la frente y las orejas puntiagudas de su abuela Amy. ¿Te lo imaginas, George? ¿Cómo será?

 - Un insoportable niño mimado condenadamente listo, igual que alguien que yo me sé. - Masculló entre dientes. - Y Demora, si tantas ganas tienes de ser madre podrías adoptar. O ser fecundada artificialmente... Que te operasen cuando tenías dieciséis años por aquella rara infección y acabaran quitándote todos los óvulos, no significa que el resto esté mal dentro de ti... Mira a Anton, a saber de dónde ha sacado él un útero. Por cierto... - Acelerando el paso consiguió dar alcance a su primo el médico. - Oye Sam... ¿cómo puede estar Anton embarazado? ¿De dónde ha sacado el óvulo? ¿Y todo lo demás? Vamos, cara de zanahoria, no nos has explicado una mierda... ¿quieres hablar?

          Cada vez que Sam abría la boca para decir algo, la incontrolada verborrea de George le interrumpía con una nueva sarta de preguntas más o menos científicas. Demora los dejó discutir, como hacía siempre, echándose a un lado y observando divertida toda la escena. Detrás de ella asomaban ya Anton y Jadzia por el corredor.

 - ¿Te encuentras bien, ani? *(hermano, japonés) – Le preguntó cogiéndole la mano con ternura. - ¿Quieres echarte un rato y descansar?

 - Tengo hambre... - Respondió Anton con media sonrisa. - Pero nada de embriones de rata quilón, ¿vale?

 - ¿Qué porquerías dices? - La capitana aún no estaba al corriente de las curiosas creaciones culinarias de Delicias.

 - ¿Sabes? Es raro pero... me apetece un sándwich de gaghs con mantequilla. - Murmuró pestañeando sin cesar sus grandes ojos aguamarina que derritieron el alma de Jadzia con la mirada.

 - Ay, estrella mía... - Suspiró el klingon. - Veré qué puedo hacer para satisfacer ese antojo. - Dijo adentrándose más en los pasillos de la nave, buscando la cocina.

 - ¿Gaghs? - Demora hizo una mueca de repugnancia. - Pero si detestas los gusanos de serpiente...

 - Será por el embarazo. - Anton se encogió de hombros y sonrió. De pronto su hermana había posado las manos sobre su barriga, buscando notar al bebé allí dentro. - [Oba](http://s18.postimg.org/a5zy4g6ih/snapshot20150623072459.jpg) *(tía) Demora... - La llamó así en un susurro, sabiendo que en ese momento la capitana Sulu era la mujer más feliz de toda la Flota Estelar.

 

_(Continuará...)_

 

 


	50. MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA. X – El hombre de Vitruvio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Décimo capítulo de esta nueva OVA de EXTRAS, la continuación de T'HY'LA.  
> La Nébula debe haberse paseado por toda la eternidad, Jambalaya Jones parece un hombre de mundo... de todos los mundos y de todos los tiempos. Quién sabe a qué momentos históricos ha viajado y a cuántos personajes, más o menos ilustres, ha conocido. Tal vez uno de ellos fue un joven florentino que, deslumbrado por los asombrosos prodigios que esconde la nave, acabó por convertirse en el más grande genio del Renacimiento italiano. ¿Y por qué no? Desde luego tiempo... ha tenido.

**MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA**

** X – El hombre de Vitruvio **

 

                                                                                                       Los días iban pasando y Anton, como ingeniero jefe, continuó dirigiendo a sus compañeros en las reparaciones de los numerosos desperfectos de la nave. No sabían cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que estaban allí, las leyes de la física se comportaban de una manera extraña a bordo de la Nébula.

          Mientras que las barbas de los hombres crecían, incluso Jadzia se la arreglaba dando forma a una sexy perilla de chivo que enloquecía a su novio, la capitana Sulu debía cortarse el pelo cada dos por tres si no quería terminar pisándoselo. Sin embargo el propio Anton permanecía con el mismo aspecto que tenía cuando llegaron, su vientre apenas había aumentado de tamaño unos pocos centímetros.

          “Si hay algo de sobra por aquí es [Tiempo](http://33.media.tumblr.com/a02fe935d8152a816cb33d8fbc3e762c/tumblr_n5dsx439y31sx4pt6o4_500.gif)”, les había dicho Jambalaya Jones cuando le conocieron en persona. Y era cierto, en aquella misteriosa nave disponían de todo el tiempo del mundo.

 - ¡Bueno! Pues todo va como la seda, primo. - [Sam](http://cdn2.estamosrodando.com/biografias/8/3/mike-vogel-206491.jpg) apagaba su tricorder médico después de haberle examinado, como hacía cada mañana. - El feto se desarrolla con absoluta normalidad y tus niveles hormonales en sangre no son preocupantes, aunque entiendo que no te crezca la barba... y lo de tus bruscos cambios de humor, que a veces nos vuelven locos a todos. - Rió apartando la mirada de los ojos aguamarina, que parecían centellear con algo de ira.

 - ¡Estupendo! Cambios de humor... ¿Puedo irme ya? - Su paciente, farfullando entre dientes, presentaba la misma impaciencia que cualquier Kirk tendido sobre una camilla. - George estará esperándome para desmontar el panel de control de la sala redonda. Le dije que no empezara si mí.

 - Anda, sí, márchate de una vez... - Consintió el pelirrojo con media sonrisa. - Y nada de esfuerzos, deja que Jadzia ponga los músculos. ¿Entendido?

          El ingeniero se incorporó de un salto, haciendo que su primo le mirase con indignación en los ojos azules. Acababa de decirle que nada de esfuerzos y él brincaba como si fuese una cabritilla. Encogiéndose de hombros, Anton le dio a entender que se encontraba perfectamente y salió caminando con su paso irregular hacia la cubierta inferior.

          La nave Nébula era un verdadero laberinto de pasillos con multitud de estancias que apenas habían tenido la oportunidad de descubrir. Y eso que dedicaban gran parte del día a explorarla, siempre bajo la supervisión de alguno de sus rosáceos habitantes, claro está. Como Laila, que asomaba ahora la inmutable melena blanca por la puerta para acompañar al médico en su paseo matinal.

 - ¿A dónde me llevarás hoy, preciosa? - Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿O debería preguntar a cuándo, más bien?

 - El Chekov y los demás están haciendo un gran trabajo, la Nébula ha recuperado muchas de sus funciones. - La chica color chicle flexionó sus rodillas y apuntó, con las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba, en dirección al pasillo. - Como médico que eres, el amo cree que lo que voy a mostrarte te complacerá.

 - ¿Sin pistas? - Bromeó el doctor. - ¡Vaya! Pero qué misteriosa te has vuelto desde que duermes en el camarote del enano...

 - No acostumbro a dormir allí, no mucho al menos. - Protestó frunciendo el ceño bajo el recto flequillo. - Y George Kirk Encantado es un hombre muy alto, más que tú. Es tan alto como el hombre marcado, el padre del bebé del Chekov. ¿Por qué le llamas enano?

 - Porque es el pequeño de la familia. - Argumentó riéndose por cómo se refería Laila a George y a Jadzia. - ¿Me puedo llevar el escáner portátil? Quisiera analizar algunas cosas por el camino...

          La alienígena asintió y, pasando por delante del doctor, inició la excursión dando su pequeños pasitos de geisha. Algunas veces la orientación del espacio se volvía confusa, Sam no sabía si subían o bajaban, si giraban a derecha o a izquierda mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la Nébula iluminados con tenues luces color malva. Cada vez que encontraban una puerta ésta le parecía nueva, encerrando un misterioso lugar por explorar. Todas eran diferentes en color, forma y tamaño, fabricadas con los materiales más diversos. Así, cuando llegaron a la de piedra tallada ante la cual Laila detuvo sus peculiares andares, Sam se preguntó qué prodigios ocultaría.

          El médico sacó su escáner y analizó las condiciones ambientales que le sorprendieron una vez más. Con las yemas de sus dedos acarició los bajorrelieves geométricos de las jambas, parecían tener miles de años. Entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente. El áspero sonido que produjo al arrastrar las pesadas hojas sobre el suelo, le puso los pelos de punta.

 - ¿Qué hay ahí dentro? - Preguntó a su acompañante con gesto de preocupación. - El aire será respirable, ¿verdad?

 - El amo jamás permitiría que corrieseis ningún peligro, sois unos invitados demasiado valiosos. - Respondió ella con otra de sus forzadas sonrisas artificiales.

          A Sam aquello le tranquilizó. Hasta el momento no había ocurrido nada malo aunque sí vivieron más de una situación desconcertante a bordo. Los misterios de la Nébula, asombrosos y fascinantes, nunca les eran revelados en su totalidad.

          Laila accionó unos controles y la enigmática sala, de forma oblonga y paredes de piedra, se iluminó con una brillante luz de tonos sonrosados que resaltaron aún más su insólito color de piel. También había bajorrelieves allí dentro, por todas partes. Sam giró sobre sus talones trescientos sesenta y cinco grados, escrutándolo todo a su alrededor, midiendo con su tricorder las dimensiones y condiciones de la habitación. Una de aquellas tallas en particular, llamó la atención del doctor Freeman-Kirk. Parecía la silueta de un hombre con brazos y piernas abiertas, encerrado en un cuadrado a su vez inscrito dentro de un círculo.

 - ¡El hombre de [Vitruvio](https://36.media.tumblr.com/da4a0d782b0a7d9e1a9a61fa88f7f4c0/tumblr_mgzs30u4K01rd4d3to1_500.jpg)! - Exclamó el médico con sorpresa, la figura se parecía mucho al viejo dibujo de Leonardo da Vinci. - ¿Cómo es posible?

 - Sirve para hacer reconocimientos médicos. - Laila se había aproximado también a aquella pared. - Pon tu mano encima y púlsalo. - Le indicó.

          Al hacerlo, una pantalla negra emergió del muro de piedra, activándose así el complicado mecanismo que permitía interactuar con las funciones del aparato. Diversos puntos de colores se mostraron parpadeando en el monitor, la mayoría en amarillo, uno blanco y cinco de color azul. Una cuadrícula se dibujó sobre ellos con una trama de líneas verdes.

 - Es la nave... ¡Un plano de la Nébula! - Sam parecía emocionado, comprendía la complejidad de lo que estaba observando. - Los puntos de colores... son las señales vitales de la tripulación.

 - Los amarillos, sí. - Afirmó Laila.

 - ¿Los azules somos nosotros? - La alienígena asentía con la cabeza. - Y el blanco... ¿Jambalaya?

 - Es el amo, sí. - Asintió confirmando la certera hipótesis del pelirrojo. - Debe estar con tu capitana... - Añadió mostrando con su dedo el punto azul que seguía al blanco por toda la cuadrícula.

 - Sí... Igual que tú y el enano, esos dos han confraternizado mucho últimamente. - Sam hizo el comentario en tono de burla. Sabía bien que Demora y Jambalaya Jones se habían convertido en algo más que amigos.

 - Puedes examinar al sujeto que desees desde aquí. - Ignorando la picardía del médico, Laila puso su dedo índice sobre uno de los tres puntos azules que se agrupaban en lo que, según el plano, debía ser la sala de controles redonda al fondo de la sala de máquinas. - El aparato te dará los resultados que desees.

 - ¿De quién? - Sam abrió los ojos como platos, la pantalla le mostraba ahora, en primer plano, la figura azul de un hombre con el vientre algo abultado. - ¡Es Anton!

 - El análisis considera diversos aspectos superponiéndolos en diferentes capas. - Laila deslizó la mano por el lateral de la pantalla. - Escáner de temperatura corporal... - Tonos naranjas y rojos aparecieron junto a zonas algo más claras, amarillentas. - Aquí puede verse en detalle la circulación sanguínea con sus pulsaciones y constantes, y si bajamos un poco más se obtiene una tomografía que puede detallar cualquier órgano de su cuerpo...

 - ¡Espera, espera! - Al médico aquello le parecía impresionante. - ¿Es... como mi tricorder... pero con capacidad de realizar exploraciones más profundas y completas? ¿Cómo narices funciona?

 - El amo sabrá responder mejor que yo a esa pregunta, no me ha indicado más que las instrucciones que debía darte. Dijo que el estado de salud del Chekov te preocupa y con esto... - Volviendo a deslizar la mano, en sentido ascendente esta vez, la figura del hombre regresó a su tono azul del principio. - Controlarás todo lo que le sucede con exactitud.

 - ¡Muy útil! - Sam sacudió la cabeza, ¿para qué preguntarse cómo funcionaba algo tan increíble? Mejor usarlo y ya está. - Veamos de nuevo el análisis de la capa térmica...

          Laila dio unos pasos atrás y buscó, con la mirada, algún lugar en el que ponerse cómoda: aquello duraría horas. Tal y como había supuesto Jambalaya, el artefacto de exploración médica fascinó al hombre de cabellos rojizos hasta el punto de terminar ignorando la presencia de la mujer rosada en la sala. Tendida sobre un diván de cuero, Laila se abandonó al sueño; George Kirk Encantado no la dejaba descansar demasiado por las noches.

 - Veamos bien a ese bebé medio klingon que crece en tu interior, primo... - Murmuraba el médico entusiasmado con su nuevo juguete. - ¡Vaya! Así que su sangre y la tuya ni se rozan... Parece que los dioses tuvieron mucho cuidado con eso cuando habilitaron tu vientre para la gestación. Pero... ¿qué pasaría si llegaran a mezclarse? Durante la cesárea será inevitable la transferencia. A ver si consigo examinar en condiciones al feto...

 

                                     Al igual que Sam, la capitana Demora Sulu realizaba una nueva excursión matinal. Sólo que ella siempre era guiada por el mismísimo amo de la Nébula en persona. Jambalaya Jones caminaba elegantemente, con su traje de paño negro y sus botas de montar, unos pasos por delante de ella.

 - Un trasero impresionante desde cualquier perspectiva... - Musitó Demora con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. - ¿Qué vas a enseñarme hoy, anata? *(cariño) – Hacía tiempo que había empezado a llamarle así.

 - Los confines del mundo no son suficientes. - Dijo girándose para [mirarla](http://cdn.screenrant.com/wp-content/uploads/Clive-Owen-Oldboy.jpg) con aquellos ojos verdes que sabía que la derretían. - Ayer ya viste morir una galaxia, hoy te enseñaré dónde empezó todo. - Susurró tomándola entre los brazos, le gustaba encerrar así aquel cuerpo menudo de mujer y cubrirlo de besos por todas partes.

 - Anata, aquí no... Delicias está mirando. - Protestó entre risas, sus mejillas se habían ruborizado.

          De inmediato, viéndose sometido a la mirada asesina que el amo le estaba lanzando, el cocinero de piel rosa como la de Laila echó a correr camino de sus dominios: las cocinas de la Nébula. Tenía que preparar el almuerzo y, conociendo ya los gustos de sus invitados, sería un menú completamente distinto al organizado para la tripulación. Nada de ratas quilón para ellos. Por suerte contaba con un interminable suministro de alimentos terrícolas que la Nébula, ya reparada en esas funciones, le proporcionaba a diario sin ningún problema.

 

_(Continuará...)_

 

 


	51. MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA. XI – Ciclotimia gestacional.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Décimo primer capítulo de esta nueva OVA de EXTRAS, la continuación de T'HY'LA.  
> No busquen este desorden en el Manual de Diagnóstico y Estadístico de los Trastornos Mentales, me lo he inventado. Tampoco es tan extraño, pues no es otra cosa que los típicos cambios de humor muy comunes durante el embarazo. Piensen que un varón humano con un octavo vulcano en sus genes, que además resulta que está embarazado de un klingon, es mucho más rebuscado que el título que elegí para este episodio.

**MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA**

** XI – Ciclotimia gestacional **

 

 

                                                                                                         En la sala de controles circular, Jadzia, distraído, se atusaba la perilla con la mano mientras no quitaba el ojo de encima a su rubio compañero. George no había aguardado la llegada de Anton y empezaba a desmontar uno de los paneles, decenas de cables de colores se enredaban bajo el monitor.

 - ¡Menudo lío! - Exclamó con fastidio. - ¿Dónde se ha metido tu novio? Estas conexiones son endiabladamente complejas... ¡No entiendo nada!

 - Creía que la electrónica era tu fuerte, señor Encantado. - Se burló el klingon usando el tercer nombre que Laila solía darle a su rubio amigo. - Esa mujer rosita a lo mejor está distrayendo tu atención, por eso no comprendes el funcionamiento de este artefacto.

 - ¡No estaba pensando en ella, idiota! - Le gritó mirándole con el ceño fruncido. - Aunque ahora que lo dices... ¿sabes que su color no es la única cualidad que comparte con los chicles? - Jadzia abrió la boca para preguntar pero el rubio no le dejó decir palabra. - ¡Es muy flexible! - Rió soltando una buena carcajada.

 - ¿Cuál es el chiste? - Quiso saber Anton asomando por la puerta. Al ver aquel revuelto de cables al aire, se enfureció. - ¡Imbécil! ¿Has empezado sin mí? ¡Te ordené que no lo hicieras! - Gritó dándole un buen empujón a su primo el menor que se tambaleó. - ¿Nunca vas a hacerme caso? ¿Cómo vamos a averiguar para qué es cada cable si los quitas todos de una vez? ¡Hacen falta dos para comprobar las conexiones!

 - Tranquilo, t'hy'la... - A Jadzia le preocupaban las exageradas reacciones de su novio, su telequinesia podría verse afectada por los elevados niveles de hormonas en su sangre. - No te alteres, no es bueno ni para ti ni para el bebé. - Dijo pensando en su secreta [melodía](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9I48B2perg), intentando calmarlo.

 - ¡Si este idiota me obedeciera no estaría alterado! - Chilló volviendo a empujar a George. No estaba de humor para cancioncitas románticas.

          El rubio hizo un esfuerzo por no perder el equilibrio, la fuerza de Anton parecía haberse incrementado con el embarazo. Tomando aire con un profundo suspiro, le mostró el panel que había extraído de la consola dándole la vuelta.

 - ¡No he desconectado nada, genio! - Su primo abrió los ojos de par en par comprobando que era cierto. - Y no me fastidies con eso de las órdenes, no eres mi superior: los dos somos tenientes.

 - ¡Ni cuando eras alférez obedecías, siempre serás un grano en el culo! - Protestó Anton. - Anda, vamos a trabajar. Tú eres el experto en esto. Desengancharé un cable y así observas el resultado, poco a poco, ¿entendido?

 - Disculpas aceptadas, supongo. - Remató con cinismo el rubio. Sabía bien que no le iba a sacar nada mejor.

          Jadzia se limitó a observarles trabajar por un buen rato, hasta que alguno de los dos le pidiese que levantara ésta o aquella pesada pieza de metal, el klingon no tenía nada que hacer. De pronto se vio entretenido en una tonta rutina mental, algo que no era la primera vez que hacía: comparar los cuerpos de los dos primos mientras trabajaban codo con codo.

_\- Anton es más bajo, sí, pero también es fuerte. Sus músculos están trabajados, las pantorrillas torneadas, los muslos... las nalgas... mmm... ¡Qué nalgas!_ \- Iba pasando la mirada por las piernas de su novio, deleitándose en ello y comparando lo observado después al hacer lo propio con el rubio. - _Tú también tienes un buen trasero, George. Apretado y redondo... que dan ganas de pellizcar..._ \- Pensaba únicamente para sí mismo, o al menos eso creía él.

 - Jadzia... te advierto que la interfaz de la Nébula está activa. - Murmuró su rubio compañero entre dientes, estallando en una sonora carcajada cuando se dio la vuelta y observó la expresión atónita del klingon. - ¿Quieres darme un pellizco en el culo? ¡Adelante! - Bromeó con una abierta [sonrisa](http://listseriess.com/wp-content/uploads/chris-hemsworth-pictures-5.jpg).

 - Lo siento, yo... - Su atezada piel se tornó más oscura en las mejillas debido al repentino rubor. Jadzia no sabía dónde meterse.

 - Tienes un buen culo, sí... - Intervino Anton sin apartar los ojos del monitor que parpadeaba en determinadas secciones. - Mi novio no es ciego, ni tonto... se ha dado cuenta. ¿Y qué? Vamos, Georgie... ¡Estamos trabajando! ¿Desconecto otro cable? ¿Qué tal el negro?

 - No me llames así, no me gusta. - Se quejó el rubio, solamente toleraba aquel nombre si venía de sus abuelos o de su “mami”, Jabin. - ¡No es culpa mía que tu novio se fije en lo bueno que estoy!

 - Ponfo miran! *(improperio vulcano) – La voz de Anton se quebró al gritar. - ¿Quieres volver al trabajo de una vez? Y tú, Jadzia... ¿por qué no vas a recoger los repuestos que Jambalaya Jones trajo ayer por la tarde de vete a saber cuándo? Los voy a necesitar aquí.

          Ante otro de sus ataques de histeria, debido a la peculiar ciclotimia gestacional diagnosticada por Sam, George y Jadzia tomaron aire y resoplaron con paciencia. El médico les había recomendado ignorar este problema hasta el punto de prohibirles mencionarlo siquiera, a Anton no le sentaría nada bien, lo mejor era callarse y seguirle la corriente.

          Ambos preferían oírle gritar en lugar de las explosiones repentinas de llanto que acostumbraba a tener, eso siempre era más incómodo. La mayoría de las veces, si trataban de consolarlo, terminaban por provocar un nuevo brote de ira: nunca acertaban con su humor. Agachando la cabeza, cada uno cumplió con los deseos del ingeniero. George volvía a hacer comprobaciones con el monitor y Jadzia salió a buscar los materiales de los que Anton le había hablado.

 - Desconecto el negro, ahí va... céntrate. - Masculló tirando del cable. - ¿Qué hace, George? ¿Se ha apagado otro punto?

 - Esto sería más fácil con Jambalaya aquí... - Murmuró estudiando el resultado de la acción del ofuscado ingeniero. - ¿Dónde anda?

 - Le estará enseñando algo a Demora. - Respondió Anton encogiendo los hombros con un comentario inocente.

 - Creo esos dos ya se lo han enseñado todo... - Bromeó su primo con la típica sonrisa Kirk de comemierda dibujada en su boca.

 - Oye... - Dejando por un momento su labor con los cables, Anton levantó la mirada para atravesar la de su primo con sus ojos aguamarina. - Demora ya es mayorcita, lo suyo con ese Jones no es asunto nuestro pero...

 - Tienes razón. - Asintió el rubio.

 - ¿Qué hay de ti y Laila? - Le preguntó directamente, sin apartar la vista de su cara que empezaba a ponerse roja. - ¿Estás enamorado o es sólo diversión?

 - ¡Ah, claro! Yo no soy “mayorcito” ¿verdad? - Dijo en tono despectivo, entrecomillando la palabra con un gesto de sus dedos. - Mi relación con Laila sí es asunto tuyo, ¿no es eso? - Masculló indignado.

 - Tú.. y yo... tenemos un pasado, George. - Balbuceó justificando su actitud entrometida. - Es lógico que me interese por tu bienestar emocional.

 - ¡No me des la brasa vulcana, primo! - Anton incluso había retirado sus manos entrelazándolas a su espalda, al más puro estilo de Spock. - Si estás celoso reconócelo, y si no lo estás... - George se cruzó de brazos completamente erguido delante de Anton, enfrentándose a él. - ¡No es asunto tuyo lo que haga con Laila en la intimidad! - Le espetó desafiante.

          Las hormonas hicieron el resto; en nada, el brillante ingeniero de treinta y un años, se derrumbó como un niño pequeño en un llanto inconsolable. George suspiró y acercó con cuidado el brazo para acariciarle la espalda, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

 - ¡Ya no te gusto! ¡Ni a Jadzia! - Gritó su primo entre sollozos descontrolados. - Desde que estoy preñado no le gusto a nadie... ¡Estoy gordo! ¡Y feo! - Terminó hipando, intentando recuperar algo de aliento.

 - Pero ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? - George le envolvió en un abrazo, besando su frente por debajo de los rizos castaños. - No estás gordo, tu vientre se ha abultado un poco, nada más... y es por el embarazo, ¿qué esperabas? Además... - Ahora el rubio levantaba la barbilla de su primo, sosteniéndola con un dedo para mirarle a los ojos. Las lágrimas hacían brillar el tono aguamarina convirtiéndolos en dos profundos lagos.

 - ¿Qué? - Preguntó entre gimoteos algo más calmado.

 - ¡Jamás has estado más guapo, Anton! Tu piel resplandece, tus ojos centellean con la belleza de tu estado. - Acariciando el vientre de su primo con la otra mano, George se sumergió en aquellos preciosos y grandes ojos que le miraban con tanto amor. - Esperas un hijo, el milagro de la vida en tu interior te hace parecer más hermoso que nunca. Jadzia te ama con locura, te desea, te devora con su mirada... ¡Ya lo has visto antes!

 - ¿Y tú? - Musitó sorbiendo con fuerza los mocos que estaban a punto de asomar por su nariz.

 - Yo... - George le soltó apartándose un paso atrás. - Eso no debería importarte. Laila me gusta mucho, me hace reír... - El labio inferior de Anton parecía que fuese a echar a volar por cómo temblaba y sobresalía. - ¡Vas a ser madre, Anton!

 - ¡Padre! - Le corrigió poniéndose serio. - Voy a ser padre.

 - Te amo, sabes que es así. Siempre serás el primero en mi corazón pero... - Echándose a reír se giró de medio lado, no quería enseñarle los ojos a su primo, los tenía de pronto empañados en lágrimas. - ¡Ah, Laila es una caja de sorpresas! Me estoy divirtiendo mucho con ella, la verdad.

_\- Yo también te amo, George._ \- Pensó imaginando que tal vez la Nébula, con su mágica interfaz, haría llegar las palabras a la mente de su primo aunque no le estuviera rozando. - _Siempre te amaré._

          Unos enormes tubos metálicos aparecieron progresivamente por la puerta. Jadzia estaba de regreso con el material que su novio le había pedido, justo a tiempo de escuchar la implícita confesión de Anton. Viendo cómo éste se secaba la cara con la manga del jersey rojo, señal inequívoca de que había estado llorando, decidió pasar por alto todo aquello y actuar como si tal cosa.

 - ¿Dónde te dejo esto, estrella mía? - Consultó con voz melosa y una sonrisa.

 

                                     Asomados a la claraboya de la cabina de transporte, permanecían inmóviles y en silencio. Una oscuridad completa les rodeaba. Estaban fuera de la Nébula pero también fuera del tiempo. No parecía haber nada allí salvo el vacío más absoluto. Demora no sabía a dónde... o a cuándo la había llevado su misterioso anfitrión. Sentía su respiración en la nuca, sus grandes manos rodeándola por la cintura. Atreviéndose a girar el rostro, vio aquellos ojos verdes que la hacían estremecerse bajo la caricia de su mirada.

 - Jamabalaya... ¿qué es esto? - Atinó a murmurar después de tragar saliva.

 - Un segundo eterno, el anterior al principio de todas las cosas. - Respondió en un susurro grave de su voz metálica. - Ahí viene, sujétate capitana Sulu: vas a contemplar la singular maravilla del nacimiento de un Universo.

          La apretaba contra su pecho con fuerza, Demora apenas podía respirar. El aliento se trabó en su garganta cuando, ante sus ojos abiertos de par en par, una luz blanca estalló en aquella nada convirtiendo el espacio, negro y vacío, en una miríada de estrellas que expandían su masa por doquier. Pronto se formaron las galaxias, repletas de mundos nuevos surgidos de aquella explosión. La sacudida de la onda expansiva les hizo girar sobre el eje de la cabina unas cuantas veces, todo se tambaleaba a su alrededor. Poco a poco el movimiento cesó y Jambalaya Jones rió entre dientes, aflojando el agarre sobre su atónita visitante.

 - Por supuesto la Nébula ha acelerado el proceso para que lo comprendas mejor. - Murmuró orgulloso de ser capaz de mostrar semejante prodigio a su invitada. - Así es como nació el universo que habitas. Allí está tu [galaxia](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvzjh70wr91qhk8bko1_500.gif), ¿cómo la llamáis?

 - La Vía Láctea... - Contestó a la pregunta como una niña en la escuela, su espíritu había regresado a la infancia. - ¡Oh, esto es... impresionante, anata! *(cariño) ¡Me siento tan minúscula y a la vez tan importante!

 - Lo eres, Demora. - Sonrió besándola en el cuello, tuvo que apartar su negra melena para hacerlo. - Minúscula pero no insignificante. Una parte de la materia de este infinito Universo está en ti, eres tú. ¡Y desde luego que eres importante!

 - ¿Cómo agradecerte todo lo que me has enseñado? - Demora se giró y besó los labios del hombre extraordinario que la miraba con infinita dulzura en los ojos verdes.

 - Sí, ésa es una buena manera de darme las gracias. - Sonrió Jambalaya arrastrándola al fondo de la cabina de transporte, dispuesto a disfrutar de su íntima compañía una vez más.

 

_(Continuará...)_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sí, Klasha, ya sé que el bebé en la tripa de Anton eres tú. - El tribble travieso no deja de tironear de mi manga, así no puedo escribir. Me agacho a su altura de niño de tres años y le acaricio las marcas klingon de su frente tan poco pronunciadas. - Y no, no vas a nacer en la Nébula, no te preocupes.


	52. MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA. XII – Los chicos grandes no lloran.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Décimo segundo capítulo de esta nueva OVA de EXTRAS, la continuación de T'HY'LA.
> 
> «...Me gusta verte pero te lo repito otra vez, eso no quiere decir que tú signifiques mucho para mí. Así que si te llamo no montes un escándalo, no le cuentes a tus amigos sobre nosotros dos. No estoy enamorado, no, no... es porque... Calla, los chicos grandes no lloran, los chicos grandes no lloran...» - Eric Stewart & Graham Gouldman; 10cc.

**MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA**

** XII – Los chicos grandes no lloran **

 

                                                                                                 Sam había pasado toda la mañana estudiando a su paciente con aquel artefacto tan especial. Ahora sabía que el momento del parto sería muy delicado, tanto para la salud de Anton como para la del bebé. Pulsó de nuevo el bajorrelieve del hombre de Vitrubio y vio cómo la pantalla de controles se ocultaba otra vez en la piedra. Las tripas le rugían, era hora de despertar a Laila, la muy simple se había quedado dormida en el diván.

 - Vamos, estoy hambriento. - Le dijo sacudiéndola por los hombros. - A ver si Delicias ha preparado algo decente para el almuerzo.

          La mujer rosada se desperezó estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza, bostezando y lanzando una especie de suspiro agudo que chirrió en los oídos del médico. Sam hizo una mueca mostrando su desagrado.

 - No sé qué narices ve mi primo en ti... - Masculló entre dientes, siguiéndola ya por los laberínticos pasillos de la Nébula camino del comedor.

          Allí le esperaban los demás: Anton secándose la cara con una servilleta bajo la tierna mirada de Jadzia, sentado a su lado, y George mordisqueando un trozo de su panecillo antes de que Delicias apareciese con la comida.

 - No sé por qué no has arreglado ya los dispensadores de papel en el baño, George. - Protestó huraño el ingeniero, dejando la servilleta húmeda en el regazo. - Cada vez que me lavo tengo que hacer una gincana para encontrar algo con qué secarme.

          El comentario hizo reír a Jadzia que, ante una mirada fulminante de los ojos aguamarina de su novio, terminó su carcajada con un carraspeo mal disimulado.

 - Dijimos que no era prioritario... - Farfulló George escupiendo unas migas, el rubio masticaba a dos carrillos.

 - ¡Pues he cambiado de idea! Los quiero listos para esta tarde. - Ordenó Anton con mal humor. - ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana, Sammy? - Le espetó nada más verle llegar.

 - Laila me ha mostrado otro de los prodigios de la Nébula. Veréis... - Comenzó su narración sentándose a la mesa, frente a Jadzia. - Se trata de un artefacto médico con el que he podido examinarte más a fondo que si te hubiera llevado al Hospital General de San Francisco.

 - ¿Has encontrado algo que deba preocuparnos, doctor? - Quiso saber el klingon. Apoyando sobre la mesa las palmas de sus manos, el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, le clavaba los fieros ojos grises al médico pelirrojo aguardando una respuesta.

 - No por el momento. Aunque... - Sam se mordió el labio inferior, no deseaba inquietar demasiado a su corpulento amigo. - Bueno, ya sabes que tu sangre violeta es muy distinta a la nuestra. Tu hijo la lleva en su interior.

 - Es un klingon, como yo. - Afirmó Jadzia echándose atrás en la silla, llenándola por completo con orgullo de padre. - Po'tajg! *(bien hecho, klingon) – Pareció decirse a sí mismo.

 - En su mayor parte, sí... - Murmuró Sam. - Nacerá seguramente con las características de tu raza.

 - ¡Huy, qué mono! - Exclamó Anton de repente ilusionado, olvidando su mal humor al rozar con las yemas de sus dedos las marcas que Jadzia tenía en la frente. - Vamos a tener un klingon... un hermoso klingon pequeñito...

          Su sonrisa era el sol y ese día estaba amaneciendo bastante tarde, Anton se había comportado de un modo horrible toda la mañana. Jadzia tomó a su estrella de la cintura, inclinándose sobre él le besó amorosamente delante de todos los presentes. Los acordes de la vieja y ñoña canción de los [Bee Gees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkVnIfEMPXQ) volvían a sonar en sus cabezas. A George se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y soltó un buen bufido poniéndolo todo perdido de migas.

 - Ya están otra vez... - Comentó el rubio por lo bajo con fastidio, dándole un buen bocado a su panecillo.

 - El problema con la sangre roja y la violeta, es que están basadas en metales muy diferentes. - Sam obviaba la pantomima que se desarrollaba delante de sus narices, estaba demasiado centrado en las funestas posibilidades que aquella circunstancia podía traer en un futuro. - Su mezcla sería peligrosa. - Murmuró cabizbajo.

 - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo de peligrosa? - George abandonó el pan a un lado y, estirando su largo brazo por encima de la mesa, tomó a su primo pelirrojo del cuello del jersey. - ¡Sam...! - Le dijo con tono amenazante, apremiándole a responder.

 - La sangre de Anton y la del bebé circulan por separado en su vientre... ¡Y así es como debe ser! ¡Enano, suelta de una vez! - Levantó la voz intentando deshacerse de la manaza de su primo. Anton y Jadzia habían empezado a mirarle con cierto pavor en los ojos. - Tranquilos... ¡No pasará nada! Cuando llegue el momento de la cesárea no permitiré que eso suceda.

 - Será inevitable por mucho cuidado que pongas. - Anton se había llevado las manos al vientre, sujetando entre ambas el fruto de su amor por Jadzia. - Habrá transferencia...

 - Lo impediré. - Le interrumpió Sam con rotundidad. - ¡Sé cómo hacerlo! Cuento con la ayuda de Tuvok, ya le he comentado el caso y estará encantado de ayudarte a traer al mundo a tu hijo. Es el que mejor conoce tu herencia vulcana. ¡Además está el suero que mi padre fabricó con la sangre de Khan! No dejaremos que...

 - ¿Que mi hijo me mate? - La voz de Anton tembló a punto de quebrarse, se había echado a llorar. - ¡Lo sabía, esta cosa va a acabar conmigo!

 - ¿Y si sucede? - Jadzia parecía asustado, no dejaba de mirar al médico aguardando la temida respuesta. - Si la sangre klingon del bebé se mezclase con la de Anton... ¿qué ocurriría?

 - Tal vez... tendrías que elegir, Jadzia. - Sam se dio cuenta de lo horrible que habían sonado aquellas palabras, de inmediato soltó una risa nerviosa que alivió la tensión. - ¡Oh vamos! ¡Es sólo una hipótesis! No permitiremos que eso ocurra, todo el equipo médico del Hospital General estará a tu disposición y mi padre es el cirujano jefe... ¡Hasta el abuelo [Bones](http://24.media.tumblr.com/d9175b73e640357f040b7e56e66101dd/tumblr_n1jbejdnRa1trzimvo1_250.gif) intervendrá si es necesario!

 - Elegir... - Murmuró George dejándose caer derrotado sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

          Los ojos azules del rubio Kirk se zambulleron en los grises de Jadzia, ambos negaron con la cabeza. Si había que tomar una decisión así, si el klingon tenía que elegir entre la vida de Anton y la del bebé... Ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a admitir semejante disyuntiva.

 - Sé que mi novio estará en las mejores manos, Sam, las tuyas. Confío plenamente en ti como médico. - El klingon tragó saliva y sonrió al tiempo que echaba el brazo sobre los hombros de su pareja. Por el momento no podían hacer otra cosa que abandonarse a los designios de los dioses y rezar para que todo fuese bien. - Viajaremos a casa. Allí es donde debe nacer nuestro pequeño, Anton.

          El ingeniero se dejaba abrazar por Jadzia, no podía decir palabra, las lágrimas le caían a plomo por las mejillas y sentía un nudo atravesado en la garganta.

 - ¡Eso por descontado! - La voz de Demora vibró en sus oídos con un ligero eco metálico. De la mano de Jambalaya Jones se aproximaba a la mesa del comedor, seguidos por Delicias que empujaba un carrito con el almuerzo. - En cuanto volvamos a la USS Reliant firmaré las órdenes de traslado: los tres regresaréis a la Tierra.

          Laila soltó una risita aguda cuando Anton pasó de enjugarse la cara con la servilleta, a sonarse la nariz con ella produciendo un gran estruendo. Jadzia acariciaba la espalda de su novio con delicadeza, procurando ocultar a sus ojos la mueca de repugnancia por la asquerosidad que acababa de verle hacer.

 - Cuando dices los tres... te refieres a Sam, Anton y Jadzia, ¿verdad? - George comprobó, en la boca muda y entreabierta de su capitana, que estaba en lo cierto en su suposición. - Si me disculpáis... - Añadió levantándose violentamente de su silla, arrastrándola hacia atrás de una patada. - He perdido el apetito, iré a arreglar los dispensadores de papel del cuarto de baño. ¿O prefieres secadores de aire, Jambalaya? Podría instalarlos, así no tendrías que preocuparte por cargar repuestos...

          El rubio se alejó dando grandes zancadas por el pasillo sin esperar respuesta a sus preguntas. Delicias tuvo que apartarse de su camino, ni él ni su carro de comidas eran obstáculo para un hombre de semejante envergadura. Una vieja canción sonaba en la cabeza de George mientras se distanciaba de todos, y lo haría una y otra vez, repitiéndose a sí mismo que él no estaba [enamorado](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6vDmlM4Gb0), que los chicos grandes no lloran a no ser que estén embarazados.

 - ¿Pero qué lavaflie le ha picado? - Preguntó Demora extrañándose de la actitud de su oficial científico.

 - Si le dejas en la Reliant, enviándonos a mí, a Sam y a Jadzia de vuelta a casa... - Anton aún estaba asustado por lo que el médico había dicho antes, apenas podía pensar con claridad. - Transferencia... - Bisbiseó apartándose a un lado para que Delicias pudiera servirle el plato.

 - La separación es siempre algo doloroso, capitana Sulu. - Murmuró su anfitrión con su voz metálica, comprendiendo perfectamente la reacción del rubio.

 _\- Ya has oído a Sam, mi t'hy'la._ \- Le dijo Jadzia utilizando el vínculo en privado. - _Todo saldrá bien, los médicos de tu familia cuidarán de ti en San Francisco._

          Un incómodo silencio se había adueñado del comedor, los seis se miraban unos a otros sin decir palabra mientras Delicias dejaba una fuente humeante sobre la mesa.

 - Capitana Sulu, podrías enviarle a tu Tierra junto al Chekov, el médico de cabellos rojos y el hombre marcado. - Laila se servía de aquella fuente un caldo con albóndigas de una carne sospechosa, vertiendo un buen cucharón en su plato. - George Kirk Encantado estará encantado si lo haces así. ¡Un momento! ¿Encantado? - De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que aquél no debía ser su tercer nombre: nadie más que ella le llamaba así.

 - ¿Qué hay para comer los humanos? - Sam, obviando el descubrimiento que la mente “brillante” de la alienígena rosada acababa de realizar, arqueó las cejas destapando su plato para ver el contenido. - Nada de embriones, espero...

 - No para los invitados. - Delicias hizo una profunda reverencia antes de retirarse. - ¡La comida está servida, amo! - Añadió a voz en cuello desde la puerta, propinando un buen taconazo contra el suelo como era su costumbre.

 - Gracias, cocinero. - Jambalaya agarró una zanahoria del plato de Sam y le dio un buen mordisco lanzándole una mirada [desafiante](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cat_o_wen/2693101/70640/70640_original.gif). - Cómete tus vegetales, doctor rojo. Ya decidiremos quién va y a dónde más tarde, en otro momento. - Remató con su aura de misterio habitual.        

          Demora le miró de reojo, sin ser vista. El flequillo negro hacía las veces de cortina delante de su rostro y ocultaba sus ojos rasgados. ¿Acaso no era ella la capitana? ¿Qué era eso de que ya decidirían? El señor Jones volvía a comportarse como si fuese el amo allí, tan paternalista con todos, algo que verdaderamente la sacaba de quicio.

          Al otro lado de la mesa, a la alienígena de color rosa no parecía importarle demasiado si George acabaría partiendo hacia la Tierra o regresando a su nave, la Reliant; ella seguía comiendo sus bolitas de carne sospechosa como si tal cosa. Sin embargo Jambalaya se entretenía mascando la zanahoria con parsimonia, pensando en sus cosas y dejando que el guiso se enfriara en la fuente colocada sobre el centro de la mesa.

 

 

_(Continuará...)_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George instala los secadores de aire en el cuarto de baño. Mientras atornilla el aparato a la pared silba distraído una melodía, empezando a cantar casi sin darse cuenta...
> 
> \- No estoy enamorado, no no... es porque... Uh, tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo por mí...
> 
> Y queda un episodio para terminar esta OVA.


	53. MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA. XIII – Los dos minutos de la capitana Talas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo de “Momentos en la Nébula”, esta OVA de EXTRAS, la continuación de T'HY'LA.  
> Ni qué decir tiene que la misteriosa nave ha dejado huella en nuestros cinco viajeros, al igual que han hecho ellos en los corazones de su estrambótica tripulación. ¿Podrá Laila olvidarse de George como se olvida a veces de tomar aliento? ¿Podrá Demora vivir sin los ojos verdes de Jambalaya Jones? Las despedidas no son tan tristes cuando sabes que volverás a ver a tus amigos en un momento... u otro...

**MOMENTOS EN LA NÉBULA**

** XIII – Los dos minutos de la capitana Talas **

 

                                                                                            Cuando la Nébula estuvo reparada y Jambalaya Jones consideró que no había excusa para mantener a bordo a sus invitados por más tiempo, los reunió a todos en la sala de controles redonda para darles una adecuada y cálida despedida.

 - Vuestras aventuras en la Nébula se acercan a su fin, amigos míos. Nuestros caminos se separan. - Con los brazos extendidos les miraba lleno de emoción. - Gracias a todos por hacer que mi nave regrese a sus mejores tiempos, no hay momento al que ahora no pueda acceder.

 - Has prometido hacernos volver al puente de la Reliant dos minutos después de que nos hicieras desaparecer de allí... o harás... o hallas hecho desaparecer. - Sam dudó con el tiempo verbal que debía utilizar. - Ojalá pudiera llevarme ese trasto tuyo de inspección médica, Jambalaya. ¿No tendrás una versión portátil por ahí, verdad? Un hombrecillo de Vitrubio para mí... - Sonrió con picardía.

 - Lo lamento, doctor rojo. - Respondió el amo encogiendo los hombros. - No hay nada así en todo el universo, la Nébula es única. - Se jactó con orgullo.

 - Voy a echar de menos todo esto. - Murmuró George algo afectado por la inminente partida. Soplando bajo su flequillo y haciéndolo volar por encima de su frente, miró de soslayo a la chica rosada. - Lo voy a echar mucho de menos.

 - ¡Siempre habrá un momento para visitar a los viejos amigos! - Jambalaya Jones sacudió la espalda del rubio con una buena palmada. - O un viejo momento para visitar a los nuevos.

 - Tus respuestas son tan enigmáticas como de costumbre, amo de la Nébula, algo que todos vamos a echar de menos. - Jadzia se llevó la mano al pecho para saludarle con honor. - Qapla'! (te deseo una muerte honrosa) – Exclamó en su lengua.

 - Dif-tor heh smusma. *(larga vida y prosperidad) - Pronunció Anton con solemnidad a su lado, alzando la mano derecha abierta en uve con el saludo vulcano propio de su pueblo.

 - Hasta otro momento entonces. - Añadió George intentando ocultar su tristeza tras una blanca y radiante sonrisa.

 - Sois opuestos hasta en vuestra forma de despediros. - Observó Jambalaya con su voz metálica, riendo entre dientes. - Si uno alude a la muerte, el otro a la vida, ¿cómo dos seres tan diferentes pueden haber llegado a ese profundo amor? ¿En qué punto se halla vuestro equilibrio?

         Pulsando unos botones y accionando unas palancas en los controles circulares, por fin completamente iluminados y a pleno rendimiento, un eufórico y descontrolado Jambalaya Jones les envió a un momento muy especial que, sabía bien, haría las delicias del Chekov y el hombre marcado.

 - ¡Disfrutad, amigos míos! Éste es mi regalo para vosotros. George Kirk, debes acompañarlos... - Dando un empujón al rubio le animó a que tomase la mano que Anton le tendía. - In medio stat virtus! *(en el equilibrio está la virtud, latín) – Girándose hacia el médico le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Y ¿qué podría agradar al doctor rojo? Un hombre tan inteligente, tan hábil en el ejercicio de su profesión, tan... solitario...

 - ¡Oh, estupendo! ¿Un último viaje? - Sam se preparó para ser transportado por la nube violeta que empezaba a envolverle. - ¿Iré yo solo? Bueno, mejor eso que mal acompañado... - Sonrió con cinismo viendo cómo, por fortuna, la mujer de color chicle cuyos grititos no soportaba, permanecía estática en la pequeña sala de controles mientras él se materializaba en otro lugar.

 - Tú irás conmigo, Demora. - Susurró a su oído tomándola por la cintura. - Laila, vigila la duración de los momentos, volveremos enseguida.

 - Sí amo, como ordenes. - Respondió bajando la cabeza con una genuflexión ante él.

           Agitando su media melena blanca, impecablemente peinada con la puntas hacia fuera, Laila se centró en observar la pantalla. Las tres dispares trayectorias que se dibujaban en líneas verdes sobre el monitor principal, mostraban el curso de los tres momentos que el amo había elegido: uno para él y la capitana Sulu, otro para su amigo George Kirk, el Chekov y el hombre marcado, y un tercero para el médico de pelo rojizo que siempre tenía algo que decir. Esperó unos instantes. Las líneas se volvieron amarillas y después, poco a poco, rojizas. Entonces accionó la palanca que tenía a su derecha y un vapor color violeta invadió la sala trayendo a los viajeros de vuelta.

 - ¡Intenso! - Exclamó Sam. - ¿Dónde habéis estado vosotros? - Preguntó a sus primos y a Jadzia. - ¡Menuda cara traéis los tres!

 - Mi experiencia con Jambalaya, como siempre, ha resultado maravillosa. - Demora aún estaba extasiada, colgada del brazo de su apuesto anfitrión y prendada de sus ojos verdes. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y el corazón palpitante.

 - Parecéis enojados, ¿qué habéis estado haciendo? - Insistió el médico fijándose en Anton; su primo el mayor bajaba la vista al suelo, como avergonzado.

 - Hemos ido al futuro... - Murmuró George. - ¡Ah, joder! ¡No entiendo cómo es posible que nosotros...!

 - Los futuros son todos posibles, es donde nada ha sucedido todavía. - Jambalaya Jones intuyó que, tal vez, se había equivocado al escoger el momento para sus amigos. - El tres es un buen número, ¿no os parece? Muy equilibrado.

 - Si aún no ha ocurrido... - Anton se metía las manos en los bolsillos, con la punta de su bota izquierda rozaba el suelo distraído. - Puede que no pase en realidad, puede ser diferente... ¡Otro futuro! ¿No son posibles todos?

 - El que hemos visto no estaba nada mal. - Protestó Jadzia, no se había atrevido a decir palabra hasta entonces. Tanto Anton como George se giraron para mirarle con furia en los ojos. - No he dicho nada, olvidadlo.

 - Pero... - Sam se moría de curiosidad. - ¿Qué narices habéis visto, por Odín?

 - No importa. - Jambalaya no quería dilatarlo más, era hora de decir adiós a sus invitados. - Lo olvidarán en cuanto pongan un pie en vuestro momento, lo que no ha ocurrido no se puede recordar.

 - ¿Vamos a olvidar que hemos...? - Anton se mordió la lengua, casi desvela aquel embarazoso secreto que los tres habían jurado no contar jamás.

 - ¡Mucho mejor así! - George sonreía aliviado, al menos aquellas imágenes se borrarían de su cabeza.

 - ¿Olvidaré yo también lo que he visto, señor Jones? - Sam parecía triste, deseaba que la respuesta fuese que no.

 - Es tu futuro, doctor rojo. - Respondió afirmando con la cabeza y posando la mano sobre el hombro del médico. - Aunque algo siempre queda, los momentos son captados por el alma y la impresión... la huella... - Volviéndose hacia Demora la derritió con su verde mirada y con su grave voz metálica. - La huella, si es profunda, se vuelve imborrable.

          Demora se dejó abrazar por aquel hombre extraordinario una vez más, temía que fuese la última. Las palabras que Jambalaya le susurró al oído le hicieron cambiar de idea, pronto volverían a cruzarse sus caminos. A George, después de lo que acababa de ver en su último viaje con la traviesa interfaz de la Nébula, no le fue difícil decirle adiós a la chica de color chicle y sonrisa artificial.

 - Hasta otro momento, Laila. - Murmuró besándola en la mejilla. - Cuídate mucho, no olvides respirar.

 - Adiós, George Kirk. - Le dijo sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas durante unos segundos. - Encantada de haberte conocido. - Rió guiñándole los dos ojos a la vez, no había aprendido aún a hacerlo por separado.

 - Anata... *(cariño) No vuelvas a afeitarte la cabeza, no te sienta bien, y nada de princesas rigelianas... ¿entendido? Espero verte pronto. - Demora se separó de Jambalaya para acercarse a su tripulación.

 - Una cosa más antes de iros. Prometed que no revelareis a la Flota los secretos de mi nave. - Les pidió sorprendiéndolos, una vez más, antes de accionar el mecanismo de la Nébula. - No quiero un ejército de exploradores pululando por aquí y poniéndolo todo perdido de virus humanoides...

 - Descuida, amigo mío. - George se echó a reír, imaginando a otra expedición de la Flota Estelar sometida a la dura prueba del desinfectante naranja. - Tú procura que sólo hayan pasado dos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? Mentiremos en el informe, total... ¿quién se iba a creer que hemos estado tres meses fuera?

 - ¡Pues cualquiera que le vea la barriga, enano idiota! - Gritó Sam señalando el abultado vientre de Anton, luego de propinar un buen capirotazo a la rubia cabeza hueca de su primo el menor.

 - Mi bebé ha crecido, es verdad. - Los fuertes brazos de Jadzia ya le protegían ante el inminente meneo del viaje. - Está más grande...

_\- Todos hemos crecido, todos hemos cambiado..._ \- Musitó Jadzia mentalmente, sabía que cualquiera en la sala podría escucharle. - _La Nébula ha afectado nuestras vidas cambiándolas para siempre... Hemos de guardar el secreto de Jambalaya Jones. Se lo debemos._

          Los cinco asintieron al unísono. La bruma violácea de la Nébula empezaba a envolver sus cuerpos, pronto los viajeros desaparecerían de la sala de controles redonda dejando un hueco imposible de llenar en el corazón de su estrafalario anfitrión. [Jambalaya](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/kaTyOtZYuus/maxresdefault.jpg) lloró, iba a echar de menos a aquella gente.

 - ¡Laila! - Gritó llamándola a pesar de tenerla a su lado. - Dile a Delicias que prepare la cena, vegetales terrícolas y mousse de embriones de rata quilón para mí.

 - Sí amo, como ordenes. - Repitió una de sus genuflexiones y caminó con sus pasitos de geisha saliendo por el pasillo hacia las cocinas.

          Jambalaya Jones secó sus lágrimas y sonrió. Levantando una tapa roja de la consola circular, pulsó el botón que ésta ocultaba. Una tonta melodía [sentimental](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Oe-Qy6ebFA) empezó a sonar por la megafonía de toda la nave.

 - How deep is your love... sha la la, hum, sha la laaaa... *(¿cómo de profundo es tu amor?) - Canturreó en falsete, en un tono divertido y muy agudo, mientras bailaba en círculos siguiendo la música alrededor de los controles. Jambalaya levantó los brazos como si estuviera sosteniendo a una mujer imaginaria y menuda entre ellos. - Demora... oh Demora... - Susurró con su voz metálica. - 'Cause we're living in a world of fools, breaking us down, when they all shlould let us be... we belong to you an me... *(porque vivimos en un mundo de locos que nos destroza, cuando todos deberían dejarnos en paz... nos pertenecemos el uno al otro...)

          La música seguía sonando, llenando la Nébula con su empalagosa melodía; en cocinas, Delicias pelaba unas zanahorias meneando discretamente las caderas. Laila le echaba una mano, batiendo los embriones con nata se dibujó en su rostro una ya no tan artificial sonrisa.

 

 

                                                                               La oficial andoriana a cargo de las telecomunicaciones, perdió de vista a la expedición durante al menos un par de minutos. La escala de mando de la USS Reliant al completo había desaparecido del puente. Durante ese breve lapso, como oficial más veterana, ella misma ostentó el grado de capitán. No pudo dar siquiera una orden; el tono azul intenso de su piel se volvió pálido cuando la extraña nube de color violeta comenzó a alejarse en el monitor principal. La nave alienígena, cuyo capitán sin rostro había exigido con su voz metálica los servicios del más famoso ingeniero de la Flota, aceleró de pronto y se esfumó del escáner. ¡Casi acaba con sus vidas y se estaba yendo de rositas! [Talas](http://www.startrek-zone.de/pics/rassen/andorianer/andorianer_w.jpg) no podía creerlo, las antenas azules que asomaban por encima de su cabellera blanca temblaron con algo de ira.

 - ¡Capitana Sulu! - Exclamó la alférez azul, aliviada al verla regresar. - ¡Tenientes Kirk, Chekov y De Mogh! ¿Están todos bien? Señor Chekov... - Murmuró pasmada observando su gran barriga. - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

 - No es nada, gases... - Sam lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo hacia el turboascensor, Anton se cubría el vientre con ambas manos. - Me lo llevo a enfermería. Capitana... ¿no tienes papeleo por hacer?

 - Sí, así es. - Asintió Demora. - ¡Todo el mundo a sus puestos! - Ordenó a la tripulación. - Piloto, continúe con el curso que llevábamos. Teniente George Kirk... teniente De Mogh, acompáñenme a mi despacho. Tome el mando, alférez Talas.

 - Pero... - La andoriana vio salir a los cinco del puente y se quedó un segundo boquiabierta. - Sólo han estado fuera dos minutos... ¿qué era esa nave? ¿Qué ha pasado allí? ¿Qué le ocurre al señor Chekov y sobre todo, qué le digo yo ahora a la Flota?

 

_ Fin de la OVA _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sí, Klasha... “seis” viajeros: tú también estuviste en la Nébula... de alguna manera. - Hasta que no lo he reconocido no ha parado, como Chekov sabe muy bien qué hacer para salirse con la suya.


	54. DETALLES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nace, en este nuevo capítulo de EXTRAS, La Tríada de Orión, la singular unión de las tres brillantes estrellas que dan forma al cinturón de mi constelación favorita: Mintaka, Alnilam y Alnitak... o Jadzia, Anton y George, como he dado en llamarlas aquí. Un De Mogh y dos Kirk unidos para convertirse en algo mucho más grande, algo capaz de sostener la espada del poderoso cazador amante de Artemisa.

**DETALLES**

 

                                                                                                                     Era tarde, los niños se habían ido a la cama. Klasha leía en su cuarto, al fondo del pasillo y Jimmy dormía ya en el suyo, frente a la habitación de matrimonio. El lavavajillas llevaba roto toda la semana y Jadzia terminaba de fregar los platos de la cena en la cocina. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar gruñir un poco, refunfuñando por cómo a pesar de vivir rodeado de ingenieros, ninguno había hecho nada por arreglar la dichosa máquina. De pronto sonrió. Por la ventana que daba al jardín vio a Khan echarle a Sulu una chaqueta de lana sobre los hombros. Empezaba a refrescar y no tardaron en meterse en casa, Pavel les apremiaba desde la puerta corredera del salón. Antes de desaparecer de su vista saludaron al klingon con una gran sonrisa, los tres estaban encantados de tenerles viviendo allí mismo, en el que fuera durante tantos años el hogar de Jim, Spock y Bones.

          Desde la terrible pérdida de su esposa en Preenos, planeta en los límites del sistema tellar y ahora parte del territorio cardassiano, George no se había separado de Anton. No podría hacerlo, ya no. De nada sirvió que sus padres, David y Jabin, le invitaran a viajar con ellos a Ocampa para visitar al tío Haron una temporada y así distraerlo un poco de todo aquello por lo que había pasado. Tampoco sirvió que le ofrecieran quedarse en su propia casa, la de su infancia, durante su estancia en el planeta kazon: el rubio no consintió. Puso como excusa que el pequeño Jim había hecho buenas migas con Klasha; el niño debía estar con su primo y recuperar algo de normalidad, aprender la apacible rutina de la vida diaria en la Tierra después de sufrir el trauma de haber perdido a su madre. Jimmy necesitaba un hogar, un hermano mayor y una familia que le arropase y George supo, desde el primer momento, que ese hogar no sería otro que el de Anton. Tenía que serlo. Por Jimmy... y por él mismo.

 - Recuerdo un domingo cuando éramos niños, el abuelo Jim nos había llevado a la playa. Tú y Sam corríais por la orilla salpicándoos el uno al otro sin parar. Yo me quedé sentado con él escuchando el océano, el sereno rumor de las olas. Vi una cara en la arena a mis pies, fui a cogerla pero entonces se desvaneció en mis manos... y me escapé. ¿Te acuerdas? El abuelo se había quedado dormido y no os disteis cuenta hasta la hora del almuerzo. ¡Menudo susto os llevasteis! ¡Y menuda bronca me echó luego el abuelo cuando me encontró en el aparcamiento! Pero tuve que hacerlo, huir... escapar... Aquella era tu cara, dibujada caprichosamente en la arena mojada por el mar. No sé qué me pasó por la cabeza, te juro que todavía hoy no lo sé. Sólo sentí que tenía que salir corriendo, me preguntaba si algún día podría escapar del mundo.

          Anton le escuchaba en silencio, hacía días que no le oía decir más de tres palabras seguidas. Aquella especie de catarsis, aquel ataque de verborrea Kirk, debía ser atendido como se merecía. Con sumo respeto, guardando las distancias en el viejo sofá chester del abuelo Jim, sin críticas, sin juicios, con la mente abierta y el corazón en la mano.

 - Una vez tuve un sueño... - George continuó con su locuacidad. - Tenía siete años y trepaba por un árbol del jardín. Era tan alto que, cuando llegué a las ramas superiores, pude ver un pedazo del Elíseo esperando impaciente por mí. Yo sería un héroe, Anton, un día moriría e iría allí. Pero antes recorrería el universo entero, escaparía del mundo... huiría de ti. No sé por qué sentía que debía hacerlo, tal vez tu voz... tu voz, siempre en mi cabeza.

          Sus rizos dorados, aclarados con el sol de San Francisco, brillaron un momento cuando la luna llena asomó por el ventanal que daba al jardín. Anton quiso apartarle el flequillo de la cara, acariciar su frente, pero se contuvo un poco más. Tuvo que echar mano de su fuerza de voluntad vulcana para aguantarse las ganas. Su primo parecía tan frágil como cuando, tras el funeral de su mujer en la Base Estelar próxima al sistema tellar, huyó ocultándose de todos en la bodega de carga para poder llorarla en soledad. Fue Sam quien le encontró entonces. Según el médico le había contado, todo lo que pudo hacer fue [abrazar](http://33.media.tumblr.com/6edf606ba0d3833ee24ad33b6e3c15bb/tumblr_inline_njlisw5FkS1to1r5y.gif) a George y repetirle una y otra vez que no estaba solo.

 - He amado y me he sentido amado. He bailado bajo la lluvia con Erzi Dax, la criatura más hermosa y especial que haya existido jamás, y me he sentido vivo, vivo de verdad... No me puedo quejar, otros no tienen tanta suerte. Pero incluso durante aquellos años felices en Caldonia, donde establecí mi hogar lejos de todo, no podía sacarte de dentro. Siempre estabas ahí...

         Los ojos azules resplandecían ahogados en lágrimas que, al bajar la cabeza, se deslizaron silenciosas por las mejillas. Para Anton era un suplicio permanecer inmóvil frente a semejante oleada de sentimientos: quería abrazarle, besarle... hacerle el amor... Su muro vulcano de ausencia de emoción le protegía bien poco de aquella tormenta, temblaba por dentro de arriba abajo pero por fuera... Por fuera tan sólo mostraba una neutra expresión que, al menos, logró que su primo siguiera desahogándose.

 - Dibujé un retrato en mi mente, el retrato era un dibujo de ti y cuando estando a solas en la explotación minera lo miraba por unos momentos, llegaba a pensar que estabas allí, conmigo... pero no era cierto. Todo el tiempo he estado mintiendo, mintiéndome en secreto a mí mismo. He estado poniendo mi dolor en el lugar más alejado del estante, no sé si me explico. Anton, me fui a Caldonia buscando un lugar blando donde dejarme caer. He estado escapando, como si pudiese huir del mundo cuando todo mi mundo eres tú. - Levantando la cabeza buscó la limpia mirada aguamarina que tenía frente a él, deseando sumergirse en aquellos ojos para siempre. - Ahora que te he encontrado, por favor... llévame a casa. Llévame al lugar a dónde pertenezco, no tengo otro sitio al que ir. Por favor, no puedo soportarlo más... ¡Llévame a casa, Anton!

 - Estás en casa, t'hy'la... - Susurró dejándose abrazar, el rubio se había lanzado contra su pecho como un kamikaze. Anton podía sentir cómo le latía el corazón, pegado a él con todas sus fuerzas.

          Jadzia hacía un rato que les estaba observando desde la puerta de la cocina, con respetuoso silencio esperó unos minutos a que George terminase de echar todo aquello fuera. Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de caer, cuando los suspiros se volvieron más pausados y la respiración recuperó la calma, el klingon se acercó a ambos y les ofreció sus manos.

 - Vamos a la cama, es tarde ya. - Murmuró dirigiéndose a los dos.

 - ¿Juntos? - El rubio seguía teniendo reparos ante aquella idea, aunque la verdad era que desde el funeral por Erzi no dejaba de soñar despierto con el tema.

 _\- Me has pedido que te lleve a casa._ \- La voz de Anton, algo ronca y quebradiza, no salía de su garganta. Sin embargo todos allí podían oírla con claridad. - _Hagámoslo de una maldita vez, completemos el vínculo los tres... seamos uno, como lo fueron los abuelos._

 _\- Igual que los abuelos..._ \- A George le pareció de pronto algo natural. Poniéndose en pie tomó la mano que el klingon le tendía. - _Está bien, Anton... llévanos a los dos a casa, juntos..._

          Desde niños habían escuchado historias, conversaciones de adultos que espiaban ocultándose en las escaleras o detrás del sofá. Las paredes de aquella casa guardaban tantos secretos como viejas fotografías colgaban de ellas. Los abuelos y su vínculo, “nuestro océano privado” lo llamaban. ¿Tendrían también ellos tres todo un océano esperándoles? Si era así, ya habían postergado su viaje durante demasiado tiempo. Era hora de zarpar.

 

                      Unos meses atrás, a su llegada a la Tierra desde la frontera tellarita, George no puso pegas cuando su primo el mayor les ofreció su hogar a él y a Jimmy para instalarse. Sus padres habían partido hacia Ocampa, pudo quedarse en su propia casa pero no lo hizo. Consultó con el doctor y Sam estuvo de acuerdo: si alguien podía curar las heridas en el alma de George, ése sin duda era Anton.

          El rubio solía dormir con su hijo en el cuarto de enfrente y, si Anton y Jadzia compartían algún momento de intimidad, él procuraba apartarse todo lo posible yendo a veces a dormir abajo, al viejo [chester](http://www.conchabay.com/imagenes_productos/mOH7bvPL_HL8.jpg) en el salón. Aquello le costaba un esfuerzo considerable, pues todo su ser le pedía a gritos que se uniese a la pareja bajo las sábanas. Pero el respeto al luto por su esposa, el pudor ante la idea de compartir cama con el klingon, que siempre había sido para él un buen amigo y nada más, y, sobre todo, el hecho indiscutible de que su amor por Anton no dejaba de ser incestuoso y por tanto tabú, le mantuvieron lejos de su lecho por una buena temporada.

          Inútilmente se empeñó en no sucumbir a sus deseos, en no dejarse llevar por aquella misteriosa corriente que siempre había estado allí y que, sin saber cómo ni por qué, le arrastraba inevitablemente hacia Anton. Todo su afán por negarse lo que de verdad quería, lo que necesitaba, todo su enorme sacrificio resultaría en vano, pues nada puede hacer un hombre contra los designios de los dioses.

 

 - ¡Vamos, date prisa Eros! Cassandra puede regresar en cualquier momento. - Pan no podía evitar patear el suelo con sus pezuñas hendidas, nervioso por si la sacerdotisa les sorprendía infraganti.

 - ¡Calla y vigila, esto lleva su tiempo! - Protestó el hijo de Afrodita y Ares, profundamente concentrado en las imágenes de la clepsidra. - He de empujar a estos hombres hasta el borde del precipicio para que caigan en la tentación y se unan en un solo ser. Luego será cosa de ellos...

 - Supongo que una vez hayan probado la dulce fruta del amor, no querrán nada más... - Rió el semidiós con patas de macho cabrío.

 

                      Los tres ignoraban que la Pantheion sobrevolaba San Francisco aquella noche. Oculta en las sombras que a veces rodean la luna, sigilosa y prudente, la nave de más allá de la Galaxia vigilaba en secreto a los hijos de Apolo. Los dioses no les habían abandonado, a pesar de lo que George pudiera pensar. El rubio no comprendía cómo podían haber permitido que su esposa muriese, dejándolo solo y con un niño de cuatro años, impidiendo nacer a la pequeña Erzi cuyo código genético permanecía a salvo, encerrado en la memoria del teletransportador que siempre llevaba guardada en el bolsillo lateral del pantalón.

          George se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber abandonado antes Caldonia, por haberse instalado allí en primer lugar, por creer que estaría seguro en aquella blanda y confortable jaula que se construyó lejos de todo su mundo... lejos de Anton. Pero por encima de todo, George Kirk-Marcus culpaba a los dioses y estaba furioso con ellos por la muerte de Erzi, incapaz de reconocer y aceptar su verdadero destino... hasta aquella noche.

          Jadzia permaneció inmóvil dejando que Anton le desvistiera, algo avergonzado por hacerlo delante de su amigo. La piel atezada de su rostro se volvió más oscura con el rubor violeta de su sangre. Al rubio le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo cuando las manos de su primo volaron alrededor de su piel, despojándolo de toda la ropa: sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Antes de que se diesen cuenta estaban los tres completamente desnudos, plantados delante de la cama de matrimonio tamaño “kling-size”. Como buen Chekov, Anton dio el primer paso.

 _\- Ven y tómame, George... igual que hacías en la prisión cardassiana... ¿recuerdas?_ \- Musitó con suavidad en su mente sabiendo que Jadzia también le estaba escuchando, tendiéndose sobre las sábanas y ofreciéndose a su primo.

 - Desde que me lo contaste, t'hy'la, he imaginado la escena un millar de veces. Quisiera verlo con mis propios ojos, debe ser hermoso... - Susurró Jadzia empujando al rubio hacia el lecho, donde Anton le aguardaba con los brazos abiertos. - Adelante amigo mío, tienes mi permiso.

 - No puedo... tú... tú eres su marido... - Balbuceó mostrando una ligera resistencia, la cual se quebró nada más sentir la cálida y suave piel de Anton rozando la suya por debajo del pecho. Estaba encima de él. - Anton... mi amor...

          Ya había ocurrido otras veces. Podía oír los pensamientos de Jadzia y los de Anton en su cabeza, podía sentir lo que ellos sentían. No era nada nuevo... pero en aquella ocasión los pensamientos eran confusos, turbados por la lujuria, las sensaciones eran demasiado ardientes, y George se vio arrastrado por una vorágine de deseo e impulsos incontenibles, preso de una sed insaciable que le impelía a dejarse llevar... Todo manos, recorrió sin cansancio la piel sedosa de su primo, devoró su boca hambriento de los besos que durante tantos años no había podido robarle, lamiendo los jugosos labios calmó su sed.

          Jadzia estaba extasiado. Si una vez tuvo celos por lo que imaginaba ocurría entre su marido y el rubio, ahora, al verles allí gozando el uno del otro, tan cerca que podía notar el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos, no sintió otra cosa que satisfacción. Sí, aquella hermosa visión llenó su espíritu klingon de una dicha que nunca antes había experimentado. La espalda de su amigo, tan fuerte, tan musculosa, tan ancha... de pronto le pareció un lugar perfecto para dejarse caer.

 - Soy un volcán a punto de estallar... - Gimió George gozando del cuerpo caliente y sudoroso de Anton, aferrado a su carne y sintiendo que Jadzia estaba a punto de tomarlo también a él. - Miradme [explotar](http://www.geologues-prospecteurs.fr/gifs-animes/volcans/029.gif)...

 - Moy muzh *(mi esposo, ruso) nos llevará a casa, t'hy'la... - Susurró el klingon volviéndose uno con ellos, unidos los tres al fin por el vínculo que, sin saberlo, siempre les había atado.

 - Da... u sebya doma... My yavlyayutsya domom na poslednem! *(sí... en casa... estamos en casa al fin) – Exhaló Anton en ruso quedándose sin aliento.

           La corriente fluía en todas direcciones, eléctrica y juguetona, mágica. Su amor era un torbellino que les transportaba a otro lugar, a la siempre hermosa y fascinante Constelación de [Orión](http://www.moonmentum.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/orion.jpg), fuera del alcance de miradas ajenas que pudieran juzgarles, de reproches sin sentido, muy lejos de la Tierra... Juntos volaban más y más alto, distanciándose de la realidad y al mismo tiempo adentrándose en su verdadero mundo, su hogar, su destino.

         Hubo un instante en el que, conscientes de ser observados, los tres frenaron en seco sus movimientos para mirar con desconfianza la puerta del dormitorio.

 - Cerré con clave... - Jadeó el klingon, bastante sofocado por el esfuerzo que estaban realizando.

 - Los niños duermen... - Murmuró Anton sin dejar de apretar las caderas de su primo entre los muslos.

 - Pero alguien nos está mirando... - Insistió George. - ¡Vamos, sé que también lo sentís!

 

                    Efectivamente, aquel momento de intimidad entre los tres estaba siendo observado en secreto. No sólo un emocionado Eros, desde la Pantheion, podía verles a través de la clepsidra; el dios estaba loco de contento por haber conseguido su antojo. Una invisible nube violeta ocultaba la inexplicable visita que George, Jadzia y Anton se hicieron a ellos mismos once años atrás. Aquél era su último viaje con la caprichosa interfaz de la Nébula, la callada revelación que olvidaron nada más llegar a su tiempo, al ser devueltos a bordo de la USS Reliant.

 - ¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos! - El George Kirk-Marcus del pasado se ruborizaba hasta las cejas, viéndose a sí mismo como jamón del sándwich entre su primo y su amigo.

 - Bueno... siempre me ha gustado tu trasero... - Bromeó el klingon a su lado.

          La risita socarrona le costó un codazo del rubio en las costillas, Jadzia se resintió del golpe y miró a su pareja. Anton no podía dejar de contemplar los tres cuerpos desnudos, fundidos en uno solo sobre la cama de enorme tamaño.

 - ¿Qué estás pensando, mi r'uustai? - Le preguntó el klingon con respeto, preocupado por verle tan turbado.

 - Niet! *(no) - Respondió él negando con la cabeza. - Jambalaya Jones nos ha gastado una broma pesada.

 - ¡Pues claro! - Añadió George con enfado. - ¡Algo así no sucederá jamás! Anton está esperando un hijo tuyo, Jadzia... y yo... yo no...

 - Sin embargo ahí estás, en nuestro lecho, justo en el medio... y no pareces encontrarte a disgusto. - Masculló con su marcado sentido del humor klingon.

          Justo cuando iban a ponerse a discutir, la nube violeta les devolvió a su momento en el pasado, lejos y dentro de la Nébula. En el presente, los tres dejaron de notar la extraña presencia y, ajenos a todo lo demás, continuaron con la exploración de su recién descubierto vínculo sagrado, su tel... Al fin el plathau *(consumación, vulcano) había llegado.

 - Terau ek'wak! *(juntos por siempre) – Exclamó Anton en lengua vulcana.

 - nItebHa' reH! *(juntos por siempre) – Repitió Jadzia en klingon.

 - Juntos por siempre... - Murmuró George, sintiendo que la erupción de aquel volcán en el que se había convertido estaba cada vez más próxima. - Ah... da, yebat... *(sí, joder, en ruso) QaparHa'qu'! *(os amo, klingon)

          A Jadzia no le extrañó oír a su amigo hablar idiomas que no eran el suyo... porque ahora sí lo eran, le pertenecían. Todo Anton y él mismo eran ya parte de George. Antes de dejarse morir dentro de su cuerpo, antes de gruñir con todas sus fuerzas pegado a la nuca de su nuevo amante, el klingon sintió a su vez cómo su esposo se derramaba bajo el vientre del rubio, gimiendo de placer, contrayendo los músculos de las piernas que temblaron bajo sus brazos, y sintió también el chorro de lava caliente que expulsó el miembro de George dentro de Anton, vaciándose por completo los tres casi al unísono, alcanzando una paz que les acogió amorosa en su blando seno.

          Suspiros, jadeos, algún que otro gemido mientras recuperaban el aliento... Incapaces de moverse un solo milímetro, los tres [amantes](http://oi65.tinypic.com/5efu4i.jpg), entrelazados los cuerpos sobre la cama “kling-size” que estaba más que acostumbrada a acoger tales eventos, se sumieron en un dulce sueño repleto de felicidad. Estaban por fin en casa, ése era el lugar al que pertenecían. Eros lanzó una piedrecita de amatista a la clepsidra, la superficie líquida dejó de mostrar a los tres hombres que, plácidamente, descansaban ya en brazos de Morfeo.

 

                      En la habitación de enfrente, el pequeño Jimmy se despertó algo inquieto al sentir que el cuerpo grande y protector de su padre no estaba a su lado en su camita. Sintiéndose solo buscó entre las sábanas el viejo osito de peluche que su tío Anton le había dado, abrazado a Misha concilió de nuevo el sueño. Tal vez papi esa noche se había acostado en otra cama.

          Tras la puerta del fondo del pasillo, alguien apagaba la luz de su mesita de noche dejando allí el [libro](https://librosyoungadult.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/passport2-008.jpg) de Las Aventuras de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Como marca páginas, utilizó la cinta azul para recogerse el pelo de su abuela Amy. Klasha se la había robado sin que se diese cuenta cuando pasaron por Nuevo Vulcano de regreso a la Tierra, tomándola como prenda del cariño que sentía por ella. Los ruidos en la alcoba de papá y “mami” habían cesado. Era hora de dormir...

 - «Me prometiste contarme tu vida, ¿te acuerdas? - dijo Alicia. - Y por qué odias a los... G. y a los P. - Añadió en un susurro, sin atreverse a nombrar a los gatos y a los perros por su nombre completo para no ofender al Ratón de nuevo.»

          Las palabras de Lewis Carroll flotaban en la mente del niño. “ _Contarme tu vida..._ ” se dijo. Un día de estos mamá Anton, papá, y el tío George, tendrán que sentarse en el chester del salón y responder a la misma petición por parte de Klasha.

 

 


	55. MITWAN, EL LAGO DE HIELO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya no sé si en la TARDIS o en la Nébula pero hemos vuelto a viajar al pasado. Al escribir T'HY'LA en ocasiones fui veloz con el transcurso de los años, dejando así de contar miles de historias que, no por falta de ser escritas, carecían de solidez en mi imaginación.  
> Estos lapsos tuvieron lugar en los huecos de la narración y son tan parte de la vida de los protagonistas, como todas las historias que os he contado y que ya conocéis. La magia de las palabras hace que asomen entre las rendijas, mostrando así su verdadero esplendor, al igual que los rayos de sol que al amanecer se filtran a través de la persiana mal cerrada y que te recuerdan que, ahí fuera, te espera todo un mundo por descubrir.  
> Veamos hoy una de esas viejas historias entre el sobrehumano y el ruso, la extraña pareja que nos sorprendió en “Síndrome de Estocolmo” y que siempre nos hace enloquecer. Para poder situarnos os recordaré que, tras el compromiso con Amy en la Tierra, Pavel y Khan embarcaron junto con Peter y Alex en la nave USS Enterprise-A bajo el mando del capitán Sulu. Pasarían tres años hasta que regresaran a casa y, nuestro querido Anton, fuese finalmente concebido.

**MITWAN, EL LAGO DE HIELO**

 

 

                                                                              Aquel planeta era frío, inhóspito, pero terriblemente hermoso. Su naturaleza helada le proporcionaba un aspecto de fábula nórdica difícil de ignorar; entre las brumas que rodeaban las montañas uno esperaba ver en cualquier momento un ejército de [valkirias](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-X_NTwT9h8rg/Uith-0ow70I/AAAAAAAAJn0/GrV_KwX_7tQ/s400/763px-The_Ride_of_the_Valkyries_by_William_T._Maud.jpg) descendiendo al galope sobre sus briosos caballos.

          Alex habría estado encantado de bajar allí, seguramente se sentiría como en casa, el lugar se parecía y mucho a la Noruega de su infancia. El paisaje nevado, las grandes extensiones de bosques de coníferas, rodeadas por montañas coronadas con impresionantes glaciares, le habrían hecho regresar a la niñez impregnándole el espíritu de pegajosa nostalgia.

           A Pavel le chocó que, conociendo previamente la geografía de Tullwon, mundo de clase M del cuadrante Beta, Sulu decidiera enviarlos en la expedición a él y a Khan nada más. Pero el capitán sabía bien lo que hacía; la misión era sencillamente reparar el reactor de meletio de la estación científica sita en uno de los enormes glaciares, el de Mitwan, al norte del sector beta-cinco. Pavel, con sus capacidades como ingeniero, se bastaba para ello él solito y Khan sería suficiente como guardia del puesto mientras durasen las tareas del ruso. En algún lugar del sistema Rigeliano una señal de alarma automática se había disparado sin causa aparente, la USS Enterprise-A tenía que comprobar que todo iba bien por allí.

 - No te preocupes, anata... *(cariño) - Khan se golpeó la frente, había olvidado que las comunicaciones con la nave estelar siempre eran grabadas. - Digo que no debe usted preocuparse, capitán. Todo marcha como esperábamos, el reactor estará listo en un par de días.

 - Está bien, teniente Black. - El japonés se sonrió, había escuchado el golpecito por el telecomunicador, sabía exactamente el gesto que había hecho su amante. - Será tiempo suficiente para ir hasta Rigel XII, ver qué ha sido esa dichosa alarma y regresar. Dígale al teniente Chekov que nada de florituras con ese chisme, basta con que vuelva a funcionar correctamente. No es preciso que lo convierta en una de sus genialidades... ya me entiende.

 - Sí, señor. Vigilaré que no se exceda en sus trabajos. - Khan había leído bien entre líneas. - Le vigilaré en todo momento, señor.

 - Afirmativo. - Sulu volvió a sonreír, los dos sabían bien de qué podía ser capaz Pavel si le daban rienda suelta a la hora de desmontar y volver a montar cualquier clase de aparato. - Y cuídese teniente Black, a partir de ahora están ustedes solos. Capitán Sulu, cierro.

          Solos, los únicos humanos en el planeta. La estación científica tenía unas [vistas](http://images.arq.com.mx/eyecatcher/590590/17270-5.jpg) impresionantes; el glaciar Mitwan podía ser contemplado a través de las amplias cristaleras del lado norte, un espectáculo que tenía boquiabierto a Pavel durante el desayuno mientras Khan se deleitaba en sus tostadas de mantequilla, su café bien cargado y los brillantes ojos de su precioso novio que apenas parpadeaba ante la luz grisácea del día.

 - Moy prekrasnyy mal'chik... *(mi precioso muchacho) – Murmuró extasiado, tragando el último bocado de pan tostado con un buen sorbo de café. - Deberías ponerte las pilas y arreglar ese trasto cuanto antes.

 - ¿Por qué tanta prisa? - Pavel apoyó la mejilla en su mano derecha, clavando el codo sobre el mantel blanco de la mesa frente al ventanal. - Puedo hasserlo en un par de horas y tengo dos días...

 - Precisamente, cuanto antes lo termines antes podremos dar un paseo... tú y yo. - Su tono de voz, grave y seductor, tenía la habilidad de poner la piel de gallina. - ¿No quieres ver esas montañas de cerca? ¿Caminar por esos bosques? ¿Navegar por esos lagos? Hay un bote ahí fuera, podríamos...

 - ¿Dormir al aire libre? Niet! *(no) – Pavel bajó la mano de pronto haciéndola sonar contra la mesa. - No es seguro, hay lobos... osos...

 - Maté mi primer lobo a los seis años. - Khan puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo al hablar. - Y mi primer oso a los ocho. ¿Crees de verdad que no estarías seguro conmigo? Vamos, es un planeta tan bello... quiero hacer mil fotos. A Alex le van a encantar, es una lástima que no haya venido con nosotros.

 - Bueno, podemos hasser una pequeña excursión, ya veremos. - Respondió huraño, frunciendo la boquita de fresa en una mueca de disgusto. - La estassión es acogedora, moy lyubov... *(mi amor) No quiero dormir fuera.

 - ¿Y quién está hablando de dormir? - Dijo el moreno con una pícara sonrisa. Tenía en mente otras actividades.

          Levantando a su novio de la silla por las axilas, lo cual provocó en Pavel un ataque de risa debido a las cosquillas, lo llevó prácticamente a rastras hasta la sala de máquinas. Abriendo la caja de herramientas le animó a empezar con las reparaciones de inmediato.

 - Voy a nessesitar dos cosas Khan. - Refunfuñó el ruso viéndose obligado a trabajar. - Una: que me ayudes a desmontar el reactor, eres más fuerte que yo y no te será difíssil... Empiessa quitando esas tuercas.

 - Está bien... - Murmuró deshaciéndose del jersey para estar más cómodo con la camiseta negra. La llave inglesa pronto le hizo entrar en calor. - ¿Y cuál es la segunda?

 - Que desaparesscas, cuando levantes esa cúpula de dossientos kilos sal de aquí. - Los ojos azul hielo de su amante le miraban abiertos de par en par. - Ah, yebat! *(joder) Ya sabes que trabajo mejor solo... - Añadió encogiendo los hombros.

          En cuanto desarmó el aparato, dejando a un lado la gigantesca tapa del reactor, Khan volvió a ponerse el jersey y abandonó la sala de máquinas. Pavel había dicho dos horas, serían al menos cuatro. Decidió ir con la cámara a sacar unas cuantas fotos de los alrededores de la estación, el emplazamiento era excepcionalmente hermoso.

          El aire helado cortaba la piel, para Khan resultaba tonificante. Le bastó con ponerse el chaquetón verde de la Flota y colocarse una bufanda azul en torno al cuello para salir al exterior, la encontró colgada de un perchero en la pared, debía ser de algún científico de los que venían a realizar tareas de mantenimiento de vez en cuando. La estación estaba completamente automatizada y no era necesario presencia humanoide permanente, lo cual, por otro lado, habría sido muy duro considerando que estaban en verano y las temperaturas no subían de los ocho grados, las cumbres que rodeaban el [Mitwan](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/02/f8/86/84/the-svartisen-glacier.jpg) permanecían nevadas durante todo el año.

         Al caminar sobre la nieve medio derretida sintió el placer de escuchar el sonido de sus propios pasos, las botas quebraban la superficie helada dejando huellas encharcadas tras de sí. Unos pájaros cantaban desde lo alto de las copas de los árboles, la vida bullía durante aquellos meses de breve bonanza, luego llegaría de nuevo el invierno.

         A lo lejos vio unos lobos en una calva de la montaña, un pequeño grupo de seis, tal vez media manada. Sacó la cámara y realizó unos cuantos disparos, la luz no era demasiado brillante pero los contrastes del gris de la roca y el blanco de la nieve, resultaban encantadores. El moreno suspiró. Por un momento se vio transportado a otro tiempo, a otro lugar, esperando la llegada del jefe de la tribu local con quien negociaría los términos del tratado.

        Como khan de más de treinta naciones cuyos dominios se extendían desde la India hasta los confines de Rusia, intentaba hacerse con una salida al mar por el norte, cerca de las fronteras escandinavas. Cansado de tantas guerras y deseando regresar a su palacio en Nueva Delhi cuanto antes, citó a aquel pobre tipo con la promesa de pactar algo beneficioso para ambas partes. Por aquel entonces, Khan no era el hombre paciente y respetuoso en el que se había convertido, todavía corría por sus venas la sed de venganza, el odio y el desprecio por la humanidad. El resultado de aquella reunión en los montes Kjolen fue la muerte del jefecillo vikingo, decapitado por sus propias manos usando el hacha ceremonial de la tribu. Y así se convirtió en su nuevo jefe, no haría falta ningún tratado. Los detalles se habían perdido en el tiempo pero aquellos ojos azules que le miraron por última vez, rogando a sus dioses un milagro que le salvara la vida y que nunca llegó, no se borrarían nunca de su memoria. Khan podía recordar los ojos de todos los hombres a los que había matado, no los olvidaría jamás. Al menos les debía eso.

 

          Siguió ascendiendo la escarpada vereda cada vez más impresionado por el apabullante paisaje, aquella inmensa naturaleza virgen le hacía sentirse pequeño. El aullido de un [lobo](https://cnnespanol2.files.wordpress.com/2016/03/160309170654-norway-wolves-11-exlarge-169.jpg?quality=80&strip=all&w=780&h=438&crop=1) sonó demasiado cerca e, intuitivamente, Khan se llevó la mano a la cinturilla del pantalón, donde solía enganchar su fáser. Al darse cuenta de que lo había dejado olvidado en la estación científica se llevó la mano a la frente para golpearse un par de veces. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? El viento soplaba en contra, tendría que correr para ponerse a salvo. Seguramente los lobos ya habían descubierto su rastro.

          En su huida alcanzó la cima de la montaña, allí el frío era más intenso y las vistas aún más espectaculares. La lengua del glaciar Mitwan se deslizaba eternamente hacia el valle, arrastrando su riqueza de materiales con el hielo; los aullidos del temido depredador le llegaban flotando en el aire helado, sonando más fuerte aunque se encontrasen muy lejos. Khan echó un vistazo alrededor y decidió que esperaría allí hasta que la manada descubriese otra presa a la que acosar, no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a los seis especímenes que había fotografiado antes.

          Sin nada que hacer, una vez hubo tomado cientos de imágenes del glaciar y del lago desde allí arriba, su mente empezó a divagar por su oscuro pasado una vez más. Recordó a la pequeña cuya vida salvó en Londres inyectándole un suero que él mismo fabricó con su propia sangre, aquella pobre niña huérfana... ¿qué habría sido de ella? Lucille Harewood se llamaba... Su padre no debió morir en la explosión, él no le pidió eso, no lo hizo. “ _Lucille... algún día te encontraré, te debo una disculpa_.” Se dijo ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. El aullido del lobo sonó aún más lejos, parece que finalmente se habían inclinado por rodear a un reno que, seguramente, les sería mucho más nutritivo y apetitoso que un delgado sobrehumano de más de trescientos años. Era hora de volver a la estación.

          Encontró a Pavel cubierto de grasa hasta las orejas, había sufrido un pequeño accidente mientras reparaba el reactor. Sin mediar palabra, sin pedir explicaciones que, por su carita de metepatas, el ruso no parecía querer dar, Khan le envió a la ducha con un simple gesto de su dedo índice. En cuanto bajó la mirada aguamarina y se giró para salir de la sala de máquinas camino del baño, el moreno se echó a reír en silencio, aguantándose las ganas de soltar una carcajada de las gordas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe y a la vez tan hábil? El aparato estaba funcionando a pleno rendimiento, el ingeniero había solucionado el problema en sólo unas horas e incluso volvió a montar el artefacto, con la pesada cúpula atornillada a la perfección en su lugar.

 - ¿Has usado tu telequinesia, Pavel? - Le preguntó desde la puerta del dormitorio, tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír por encima del sonido del agua corriente. - La tapa del reactor... ¿cómo la has puesto tú solito?

 - Ah, como solía dessir moy papa... *(mi padre) – Pavel apareció entre una nube de vapor al deslizar la mampara de la ducha, dejando a Khan boquiabierto con semejante visión. - Nessesidad ayuda.

 - ¿Qué eso de la necesidad? - Preguntó, no tan atento a sus palabras como a su piel, húmeda y pálida al igual que la nieve que había estado viendo toda la mañana.

 - Es una vieja historia rusa, ya te la cuento otro día. - Respondió meloso, sabiéndose devorado por los ojos azul hielo. - No sé por qué le dijiste a Sulu que me llevaría dos días arreglar ese cacharro. ¡Ya está listo! ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hasser aquí hasta que la Enterprise regrese de Rigel dosse?

 - ¿En serio quieres que te lo explique, moy krasivyy mal'chik? *(mi chico guapo) – Khan no aguantó más. De repente se quitó el jersey junto con la camiseta negra dejando su pecho al descubierto, libre para poder rozarse con el de Pavel.

 - Mmm... da... *(sí) - Gimió el ruso. - Explícamelo todo... quiero detalles...

 - Pues verás... - Khan le tomó en brazos haciendo que Pavel se echase a reír. - Tengo un par de ideas nuevas que me gustaría probar... ¿te importa si te llevo al salón? Estaremos mejor delante de la chimenea.

          No esperó respuesta, él tampoco podría dársela. Pavel estaba partiéndose de risa por verse transportado como una novia en los fuertes brazos de Khan. Cuando le dejó sobre las pieles de oso que cubrían el suelo de madera, el moreno echó unos troncos al quemador y encendió el fuego. Luego se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, quedándose tan desnudo como su amante que, con evidente excitación, le esperaba sentado e inclinando la espalda hacia atrás apoyado en los antebrazos.

 - Será como un permiso, una pequeña escapada romántica... - Su acento británico y su voz grave volvieron a poner de punta todos los vellos de Pavel. Khan le miraba a los ojos aguamarina arrodillado entre sus piernas. - Solos... tú y yo... en esta especie de cabaña en el bosque nevado. Por cierto: mañana te llevaré a ver el glaciar, es precioso.

 - ¿Más que yo? - Preguntó juguetón.

 - No... - Rió Khan tendiéndose encima, dejando que sus cuerpos se acoplaran el uno al otro como solían hacer. - Nada es más precioso que tú, moy muzh. *(esposo mío)

 - Khan... - Tuvo que apartar los labios de su boca para poder hablar. - ¿Has vuelto a llamarme muzh?

 - ¡Oh, Pasha! ¡Cállate! - Protestó retomando los besos que le dejaban sin aliento, inundando la boca del otro con su lengua y su saliva. - _Te amo, Pavel... te amaré siempre..._ \- Murmuró en su mente usando el tel. *(vínculo)

          Su abrazo nada tenía que envidiar al de un oso, Pavel se sentía preso de su amante y eso le excitaba, le hacía volar. El aliento de Khan se deslizaba por su pecho dejando un rastro de diminutos besos húmedos por toda su piel. El ruso seguía apoyándose en sus brazos sin querer tumbarse del todo, observando con detenimiento la espalda de Khan que se arqueaba para alcanzarle el abdomen. Le recorría el ensortijado vello de aquella zona con la punta de la lengua, bajando hasta la base de su miembro que lamió con avidez... y aquello le hizo dar un respingo, aferrándose al pelo de Khan que se dejó hacer. Ahora le tenía con la cabeza entre las piernas, arrodillado y postrado ante él, y Pavel le forzó a devorarle el sexo una y otra y otra vez, hasta que derramó un poco de líquido preseminal acompañado de un gemido agudo.

 - Tiéndete, deja que siga yo solo. - Susurrando las palabras, probablemente a conciencia con su voz más grave, Khan le estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, sujetándolos allí un momento mientras le clavaba su mirada azul hielo.

 - Da... átame... - Suplicó el ruso entre jadeos.

          Khan buscó a su alrededor y terminó levantándose para ir a buscar los pantalones de Pavel que éste, tan descuidado como de costumbre, había dejado tirados en el suelo del dormitorio. Regresó en un salto con la correa entre las manos, arrojando la prenda allí mismo sin ningún miramiento. Su precioso novio le había pedido que le atara y así lo hizo. Le colocó el cinturón alrededor de las muñecas y lo ciñó a la pata del cercano sofá de madera y cuero. Lo cierto era que la estación científica tenía unas instalaciones para el alojamiento de lo más acogedoras.

 - ¿Está bien así? - Consultó comprobando que la ligadura no le hacía daño.

 - Da... i teper' yebat' menya... *(sí, y ahora fóllame) – Musitó con la mirada turbia por el deseo. - Yebat' menya zhestkiy! *(fóllame duro)

          Parpadeó con sus ojos azul hielo, esbozó una ligera sonrisa de medio lado, resopló por debajo de su flequillo negro haciéndolo volar sobre la pálida frente un instante... pero la cara de Pavel seguía exactamente igual, con la misma expresión libidinosa. Hablaba en serio. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos aguamarina de su amante, Khan tragó saliva y se dijo a sí mismo que debía hacer lo que le pedía. Sí, le follaría duro, salvaje. Si lo que quería era brutalidad podía dársela, tenía mucha ira dentro, mucha rabia que soltar.

          Primero buscó su abertura al tiempo que pellizcaba con fuerza los pezones, volviéndolos duros y sonrosados como bombones de fresa listos para ser mordisqueados, y empujó su dedo índice entre la nalgas hasta estar dentro de él. Un quejido largo y agudo le llegó desde más arriba, Pavel había cerrado los ojos pero en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa. Siguió adelante con aquella intromisión, ahora acercando la boca al pezón izquierdo y apretando los dientes alrededor de la aureola, añadió el dedo corazón y empujó con más fuerza.

 - Ay da... da... *(sí) - Gimió el ruso con el rostro enrojecido de repente.

          Pensó que había dado con la postura adecuada, la longitud de sus dedos debía estar alcanzando el punto mágico dentro de Pavel. Lamiendo el pezón maltratado con suavidad, sacó e introdujo sus dos dedos una y otra vez sin llegar a salir del todo. Sabía que estaba golpeando el lugar exacto, los gemidos de su novio iban en aumento.

 - Sil'neye... glubzhe... *(más fuerte, más adentro) – Le rogaba sujetándose de la correa de cuero que le mantenía con los brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza.

          Khan siguió chupando y mordiendo la piel del vientre de Pavel hasta llegar a su sexo. Lo encontró tan excitado, el miembro apoyaba su calva cabeza cerca del ombligo de su dueño. Aquella punta circuncidada, tan espléndida y hermosa, le cautivó por un buen rato. Ya no le oía pedirle nada, simplemente jadeaba, gemía de gozo con su boca allí. El sobrehumano pensó que podría pasarse la eternidad lamiendo aquel glande, deslizando la punta de su lengua con extrema dulzura a lo largo de su hendidura, saboreando cada gota blanquecina que asomaba sin cesar por su diminuto agujero.

          No se dio cuenta de cómo o cuando lo hizo, pero Pavel había abierto tanto las piernas y había separado así sus caderas para poder echarse hacia delante y empujar dentro de sí los dedos de Khan. Prácticamente se estaba follando a sí mismo, él apenas hacía nada salvo mantener allí su mano en esa postura. Quizás era hora de dejar de beber de su inagotable fuente, tal vez era el momento de cumplir con lo que le había pedido.

 - Date la vuelta. - Le ordenó. Y lo hizo propinándole un par de azotes en los muslos con la mano abierta.

 - Mmm... - El gemido venía por sentirse vacío sin sus dedos allí dentro, aunque también agradecía las palmetadas. - ¿De rodillas?

 - Sí, a cuatro patas. - Khan le empujó la espalda hacia abajo, no podía poner las manos atadas en el suelo pero le obligó a tomar aquella posición de todos modos. - Voy a darte lo que quieres...

 - Ay da... yebat' menya kak v pervyy raz... *(sí, fóllame como la primera vez) – Rogó agarrado al pie del sofá, ofreciendo su abertura al duro miembro de su amante.

          No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, tenía una erección de campeonato después de todo lo que le había estado haciendo a Pavel, ni siquiera tuvo que tocarse para alcanzar el volumen y la firmeza que mostraba su miembro. Lo introdujo sin más, dejando que el otro le recibiera con gusto, sabiendo por su vínculo que ambos estaban disfrutando de aquello.

          Sí, le sentía gozar, sabía hacia dónde dirigir sus embates, con qué frecuencia, a qué profundidad. Y lo sabía muy bien porque cada latigazo de placer que Pavel sentía, le recorría también a él la columna vertebral, hasta inundar los cerebros de ambos con la eléctrica sensación que les hacía ver chispitas blancas por todas partes.

          Desde arriba, con Pavel en posición sumisa bajo su cuerpo, Khan podía ver los caprichosos juegos de sombras que el fuego de la chimenea proyectaba sobre las cicatrices de su espalda. Imaginó que eran cordilleras montañosas que recorrió caminando durante días con sus dedos... y allí debajo, justo en su rabadilla, se topó con el trisquel. El círculo empezaba a cambiar de color, al principio ligeramente azafranado, poco a poco se iba tornando rosa fucsia. Supo que de seguir con aquel frenético vaivén Pavel alcanzaría el orgasmo, así que se detuvo.

           Los gemidos sonaron a protesta, ¿por qué le había abandonado, dejando un hueco frío y vacío en su interior? Pavel se dejó girar el cuerpo, Khan le empujaba a tenderse de costado, sentándose justo a su espalda le levantó la pierna derecha para volver dentro de él. Al sentir su regreso gimió de nuevo, esta vez con agrado. Los embates no eran tan furiosos, la cadencia del movimiento cambió y todo era mucho más suave y delicioso.

          A través del vínculo podía sentir en su mente la de Pavel, volando envuelta en nubes rosas de algodón. El sobrehumano se dejó llevar por aquella dulzura, sorprendido una vez más por hallarla en su corazón. Era como si todo el amor de su novio encontrase dentro de él mismo una imagen idéntica, reflejo de tan bellos sentimientos. Khan se lo explicaba así, no sabía hacerlo de otro modo. Sólo Pavel había sido capaz de cambiarle, su amor, sus sentimientos, su pasión... todo eso es lo que le había convertido en el hombre que era ahora, lejos del asesino que fue, lejos del supersoldado fabricado en un laboratorio hacía más de trescientos años.

          La primera vez que le tuvo, en aquel planeta del sistema Aldebarán, apenas se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo allí. No era un príncipe tomando a un vasallo, no era un soldado satisfaciendo sus bajas pasiones junto a otro compañero. No, nada de eso. Entonces Khan cayó preso de toda la ternura de Pavel, de su enorme corazón, y se vio atrapado por aquella inmensa capacidad de amar que le abrumó. Para cuando vino a percatarse ya era tarde, el muchacho le amaba y, lo más insólito, lo que jamás dejaría de sorprenderle: él mismo amaba al muchacho.

 - Moy lyubov... *(amor mío) – Susurró Pavel sin dejar de jadear, al borde de la explosión que no tardaría en llegar. - Szhat' moi shary... *(apriétame las pelotas) – Le pidió.

          La voz rasgada y ronca, susurrando las palabras en ruso, hizo que la petición sonase mucho más sensual y atractiva de lo que a simple vista pudiera parecer. Khan cerró los ojos un segundo, deslizando la mano derecha por el muslo de la pierna de Pavel, que aún sostenía en el aire, descendió hasta alcanzarle los testículos y apresarlos con fuerza. Un gemido agudo llenó el aire, estaba a punto...

 - Ah... yebat... ya... yaaaa... koonchiiiiill... *(joder, me corro) – Gritó en ruso y a pleno pulmón justo antes de derramarse por entero.

 - Pavel... moy muzh... *(esposo mío) - Bisbiseó Khan enredando el aliento en los rizos castaños y sudorosos de su nuca, esperando que su amante no le hubiese oído decir aquello otra vez.

          Y el sobrehumano se dejó caer al vacío, abandonado al vértigo que el orgasmo provocó en su mente, sintiendo cómo el otro se giraba hacia él y posaba los labios sobre los suyos. Pavel se había deshecho del cinturón, mordiendo la correa con los dientes desató el nudo y se soltó. Ahora le besaba por todas partes, las mejillas, la recta nariz, la pálida frente, los párpados que tuvo que cerrar, los hoyuelos que se formaron alrededor de su boca al sonreír...

 - Bueno, bueno... déjame respirar un poco, cariño. - Se quejó medio en broma de aquel ataque de mimos.

 - Spasiva, moy lyubov... *(gracias, mi amor) – Rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando correr el aire entre sus narices. - Por darme lo que te pedí, grassias...

 - No hay de qué. - Respondió el moreno abrazándolo contra su pecho. - Pavel... ¿me cuentas esa vieja historia rusa de la necesidad?

          Mientras le acariciaba el trisquel tatuado sobre el corazón, con la cabeza posada sobre su torso, Pavel le contó la historia del muchacho al que su padre envió al bosque a buscar leña por primera vez.

 - “Debes traer al menos tres fardos, hijo mío...” - Pavel usó un vozarrón grave para interpretar al padre en la historia. - “Pero papa, ¿cómo voy a cargar con toda esa leña desde el bosque hasta la casa?” - Para hacer de hijo puso un tono mucho más agudo. - “No te preocupes, moy syn. Tú ve allí y ata los fardos, luego, para traerlos a casa, Nessesidad te ayudará.”

          Khan estaba completamente relajado, jugueteando con los dedos entre sus rizos mientras le escuchaba, imaginando a un muchacho de ojos aguamarina yendo a por leña al bosque en una Rusia blanca y nevada.

 - Y cuando hubo recogido toda la madera, el chico llamó a Nessesidad para que le ayudara. Gritó una y otra vess pero nadie se presentó... “¡'Nessesidad... ayuda!” - Otra vez la voz aguda para interpretar al hijo. - Y como Nessesidad no venía y se hassía de noche y los lobos empessaban a aullar, el chico cargó él mismo con la leña hasta su casa donde su papa le ressibió dissiendo: “¿Lo ves moy syn, como la nessesidad ayuda?” - Y después del vozarrón del padre de la historia, Pavel soltó una buena carcajada.

 - Ah, los rusos y vuestro sentido del humor. - Khan le besó la frente por debajo de los rizos, su precioso novio le miraba con la más bonita de sus sonrisas. - Ahora a dormir, mañana iremos de excursión al Mitwan.

 - Da, moy lyubov... - Bostezó somnoliento. - Spokoynoy nochi. *(Sí, mi amor. Buenas noches)

          A la mañana siguiente le despertaron unos golpecitos en la ventana. Pavel se revolvió envuelto en la piel de oso, desnudo y solo. ¿Dónde estaba Khan? Pues fuera, al otro lado del cristal. Había madrugado y le llamaba lanzando bolas de nieve al ventanal.

 - Ya voy... - Farfulló poniéndose los pantalones y rescatando la correa de debajo del sofá. Sonó otro golpe en la ventana. - ¡Ya voy, no seas pesado!

          El moreno se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera del exterior, cubierto con pieles de lobo, a saborear su humeante taza de [café](http://asset-7.soup.io/asset/7105/8005_7160_960.jpeg) preparado sobre el fuego. Llevaba puesta la bufanda azul olvidada por algún científico que le mantenía caliente el cuello. Pavel se había vuelto a [sentar](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-iJDZM_d9uIY/Uq0-CRG9PhI/AAAAAAAADlY/uZzFapRaUck/s1600/anton_yelchin4.jpg) en la piel de oso del salón después de colocarse el cinturón en los pantalones negros. Se observaban el uno al otro en silencio, ni siquiera se comunicaban por el tel, *(vínculo) ambos parecían estar preguntándose qué era lo que les hacía amarse de ese modo el uno al otro. ¿Sería solamente la magia del trisquel, el desconocido y misterioso futuro que les aguardaba junto a Amy? ¿O había allí mucho más de lo que podían comprender?

          Horas más tarde subían la escarpada vereda de la montaña, camino de la cima. A Pavel el desayuno le dio ganas de volver a disfrutar del sexo con su amante y Khan se dejó hacer allí mismo, fuera, sobre las pieles de lobo estiradas en la nieve junto al fuego, donde ninguno de los dos sintió frío, presos ambos de la ardiente lujuria que les inflamaba los corazones. Al mirar hacia abajo, donde la lengua del glaciar se sumergía en el lago derretido por la época estival, Pavel estuvo de acuerdo con su novio en que el paisaje era de una [belleza](http://www.losviajesdejuanmaycarol.com/uploads/6/7/3/9/6739115/3168051_orig.jpg) sobrecogedora.

 - El assúl del hielo es el assúl de tus ojos, moy lyubov... *(mi amor) – Observó pasmado ante los hermosos tonos que se extendían en la distancia.

 - Y el color de ese lago... aguamarina como los tuyos, moy dragotsennyy mal'chik. *(mi precioso muchacho) – Respondió el sobrehumano tomándolo de la cintura desde atrás, estrechando su cuerpo fibroso entre los brazos.

          Sí, entre los dos había mucho más que unos tatuajes que milagrosamente brillaban cuando alcanzaban el clímax, algo tan grande y tan imperfecto que ninguno de ellos podía comprender. Algo verdaderamente humano y divino: amor, simple puro y verdadero amor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por estar ahí, lectores... aunque sea calladitos... yo... os quiero igual.  
> Oh, y feliz día del libro para tod@s... os dejo un regalito, un capítulo que he escrito esta mañana presa de la inspiración. Se titula UN CORAZÓN TALLADO EN PIEDRA, podeis encontrarlo por el título o buscando entre mis trabajos, espero que os guste.


	56. CANCIÓN DE UN ASESINATO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay algo hermoso en el dolor, la pérdida, el sufrimiento. Algo muy bello, tanto como lo que podemos encontrar en la alegría y la felicidad. La belleza se halla en todas partes, a veces sólo es cuestión de mirar con otros ojos.  
> Siempre me he preguntado qué sintió Anton cuando, tras la muerte de Jim, George le dijo que se marchaba. Uno de esos momentos terribles de la historia, algo sobre lo que merece la pena detenerse y disfrutar de su hermosura. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

**[CANCIÓN DE UN ASESINATO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTwdGRHl5Mw) **

 

                                                                                                Cuando [Anton](http://cdn.collider.com/wp-content/uploads/odd-thomas-slice.jpg) alcanza niveles demasiado elevados de rabia, ira, miedo, furia o cualquier otra emoción negativa que pueda llegar a sentir, su telequinesia se descontrola. En tales casos se ve obligado a realizar considerables esfuerzos para evitar que su poder cause algún desastre. Es algo que le ocurre desde que cumplió los quince años y alcanzó la madurez sexual. Gracias a su octavo vulcano y a las enseñanzas de su abuelo Spock, aprendió que basta con realizar una sencilla cuenta atrás, respirar hondo y procurar evaluar la situación desde una perspectiva fría y lógica.

 - Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... - Respiró, buscando la calma en su interior. - Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos uno...

          Al verle contar hacia atrás comprendió lo que estaba pasando, le conocía demasiado bien y sabía perfectamente que ahora mismo, en ese preciso instante, Anton hacía todo lo posible por no reventarlo en mil pedazos sin llegar a tocarle siquiera. Agradecido y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose culpable por haberle llevado a esa situación, [George](http://www.shemagazine.nl/FILES/SHE%20Magazine_shemagazine_wakeupcallchrishemsworth_20160318135848.gif) le tendió una mano ofreciéndole así que leyera sus pensamientos.

 - Sabes que es lo mejor. Debo irme, lejos de ti... - El rubio susurraba las palabras tomando la mano de Anton entre las suyas, llevándosela a la frente para que le rozase por debajo del flequillo, como solía hacer. - No puedo seguir así, entiéndelo. Tengo que salir de aquí, marcharme de la Tierra, abandonar la Flota. He de encontrar mi propio destino, Anton.

          No dijo absolutamente nada, retiró la mano de la frente de su primo y bajó la mirada al suelo. Si seguía contando lo hacía para sus adentros. George no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaría pasando por la cabeza.

          Y así es cómo Anton vivió aquellos duros momentos. Acababan de celebrar las exequias por los abuelos Jim y Spock, cremando sus restos y esparciendo las cenizas en el océano Pacífico. Toda la familia estaba consternada por la pérdida, ya nada sería lo mismo sin el viejo Almirante Kirk y su esposo, y ahora... ahora venía [George](http://orig12.deviantart.net/bd9d/f/2015/032/f/e/giphy_1_by_captainpengusama-d8gbt9h.gif) con esta maldita noticia.

          Anton se vió a sí mismo sentado en el centro de la habitación, a solas los dos, todos habían desaparecido de repente de casa de los abuelos. El sofá chester, donde sus padres, Khan y Pavel, descansaban en silencio aunque probablemente hablando entre ellos a través del vínculo, de pronto estaba vacío. Ya no podía escuchar la conversación que Klaa y Sulu estaban sosteniendo en la cocina, ni a Demora que, hasta hacía menos de un minuto, discutía con Sam y Jadzia sobre la duración que debía tener el permiso por duelo para la tripulación de la Reliant. Todo se había esfumado, sólo estaban él y George en mitad del cuarto.

          Sentado en una silla, con las manos aferradas al asiento, se vio paralizado mientras su primo permanecía en pie a su espalda. Inexplicablemente, George tenía en su mano la vieja pistola de coleccionista que el abuelo Jim solía guardar en el cajón de su escritorio, en la biblioteca. Su primo le apoyaba el arma contra la cabeza. Anton cerró los ojos y ¡[bang](http://25.media.tumblr.com/5ef37b6baa27ae19713b70278c5458fb/tumblr_n08s6zNRXB1slwj2vo1_400.gif)! Estaba muerto. Eso es lo que para él había sucedido... aunque no hubiese allí ninguna silla y los dos estuvieran de pie, el uno frente al otro.

          Le estaba diciendo adiós, tal vez para siempre. Para Anton aquello era la muerte. George le estaba matando, sabía que lo hacía por piedad y se dejó morir. Cuando sintió el abrazo de su primo se abandonó a aquel contacto, quizás fuese el último. Sintió cómo el rubio le sostenía el cuerpo entre los brazos, no pretendía hacerle daño... le sostenía con fuerza, durante un buen rato, y lloró. George lloró con Anton pegado a su pecho.

 _\- Sé que él sabe que lo hace por piedad. Lo hace para librarme de las cosas terribles que trae la vida... y llora, él llora._ \- Pensaba Anton para sí mismo, sin permitir que su primo leyese su mente, sin dejar tampoco que Jadzia entrase en su cabeza, única y exclusivamente para sí mismo. - _Sé que sabe que me está matando por piedad y ahí voy... Sujeta con firmeza mi cuerpo en sus brazos, no pretende hacerme daño, me sostiene fuerte. Lo hace para librarme de las cosas terribles que trae la vida... y llora, él llora. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno..._

          Si para Anton no había nada ni nadie más allí, ensimismado como estaba en su dolor, George, en cambio, sí era consciente de que ambos se habían convertido en el objeto de todas las miradas: sus padres y los de Anton, sus tíos y primos, Jadzia y sus padres, todo el mundo les estaba observando. Puede que no les hubieran oído hablar pero bastaba con verles allí plantados, en el centro del salón, abrazados el uno al otro en completo silencio. George suspiró con fuerza y se alejó, dejando solo a Anton que se balanceó como si no fuera capaz de aguantarse sobre las temblorosas piernas.

          Ni David ni Jabin pudieron retenerlo cuando pasó por su lado en su huida, el rubio ya lo había hablado con ellos, con todos en realidad. Él ya se había despedido, no pintaba nada allí. Si acudió a la reunión familiar tras el funeral de los abuelos, fue sólo para poder decirle a Anton que se marchaba. Y ya lo había hecho, así pues, simplemente, se fue.

          Nada más cerrarse la puerta de la calle, a Anton le fallaron las rodillas y cayó al suelo con un golpe rotundo sobre la alfombra. Sam y Jadzia, que estaban justo detrás de él, trataron de ayudarle pero algo les impedía acercarse. Su telequinesia debía estar funcionando a pleno rendimiento porque un muro invisible le separaba de todo allí, como un campo de fuerza generado por su mente trastornada, impidiendo que nadie le tocase.

 - ¡Anton! - Jadzia le llamó en un grito tras comprobar que tampoco era posible penetrar en sus pensamientos con el tel. *(vínculo)

 - Es inútil... - Khan se puso en pie, sabía perfectamente que nadie podría atravesar aquel muro a menos que Anton lo permitiera. - Jadzia, déjalo.

 - Sinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... moy syn... *(hijo mío) – Pavel susurró las palabras, intentando acariciarle usó también su poder pero la barrera que rodeaba a su hijo resultaba impenetrable. - Ah, moy malen'kaya oshibka... *(mi bichito)

 - Será mejor que nos vayamos, dejemos que Jadzia se ocupe de esto. - Habló Sulu con la sabiduría que da la experiencia.

 - Estará bien, Sam... - Demora le tomó la mano y tiró de él hacia la calle, el médico había sacado un tricorder de a saber dónde y se disponía ya a examinar a su primo.

 - De acuerdo pero... - A regañadientes, Sam la acompañaba a la puerta. - Jadzia, si no se calma... dale un pinchazo con esto. - Le dijo entregándole un hipospray.

 - Eso si es que puede atravesar su muro. - Añadió Klaa dejando pasar a su esposa primero. - Querida...

          En unos minutos el salón estaba vacío, ahora de verdad. Los padres de Jadzia decidieron quedarse en casa de Sulu, los de George se marcharon a la suya. Jabin estaba demasiado afectado por la reciente muerte de su suegro y que su hijo estuviera haciendo las maletas para irse lejos del nido acabó por rematarle. El kazon entró en una especie de histeria llorona y no dejaba de gritar, David tuvo que pedirle un sedante a Alex... pero todo eso estaba sucediendo fuera. Para Anton, el mundo no se había movido ni un milímetro; la Tierra había dejado de girar en el instante en que George le dijo que se marchaba... lejos... que le abandonaba. Estaba [muerto](http://45.media.tumblr.com/400774a5fa7f736572bbed094e080c92/tumblr_ms2eau3yoo1qbkl1no2_500.gif), su primo le había matado. ¡Bang! Y allí iba él...

 - Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... - Murmuró entre dientes. - Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

          Sentado a su lado en la alfombra, Jadzia notó el silencio de la casa vacía y se estremeció. La noche iba a ser larga, Anton no le permitía tocarle y mucho menos acceder a su mente. Le veía contar una y otra y otra vez, tratando de controlar sus emociones con aquella letanía. Sabía que la casa podría ponerse a temblar si hacía algo que le contrariase, así pues el klingon se limitó a mirarle sin decir nada. Klasha dormía en la planta de arriba, ocupando el cuarto al fondo del pasillo, el que perteneciera a su abuela Amy. Todo estaba tranquilo.

 - Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... - Repitió [Anton](http://45.media.tumblr.com/62c2d0bc6f41ed562764d359c556944e/tumblr_msxmaixHa41r3bfi4o3_250.gif) por enésima vez. - El arma se ha marchado, y yo también... y ahí voy...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habréis podido comprobar al abrir el enlace del título, tanto si entendéis algo de inglés como si os habéis tomado la molestia de buscar en goolge la traducción de la letra, este capítulo está claramente inspirado en el tema “Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1)” de Aurora Aksnes. Esta chica es una ninfa, un hada, un ángel...


	57. ALICIA, ES ALICIA UNA VEZ MÁS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya sabéis, a estas alturas, lo mucho que adoro a Lewis Carroll. He vuelto a releer sus libros, costumbre que procuraré no perder en lo que me reste de vida, y su espíritu se ha apoderado de mí; son cosas que pasan, no tiene la menor importancia.  
> Vemos, en este capítulo de EXTRAS, distintos momentos en la vida de uno de nuestros más queridos protagonistas: el sol de T'hy'la.
> 
> Y brillaba Jim siesteciente, *(a la hora de la siesta)
> 
> agiliscosos *(ágiles y viscosos) giroscaban *(giraban y excavaban) los limazones... *(animalillo inventado)

 

**ALICIA, ES ALICIA UNA VEZ MÁS**

 

 

                                                                                  Jim se golpeó la [cabeza](http://67.media.tumblr.com/ce2c9539160c63aec61807b32fabacfa/tumblr_inline_mlf9ccRGui1rd1pdh.gif) nada más entrar en la lanzadera. Le dolió bastante, recordaba haberse llevado la mano a la frente y comprobar que un buen chichón empezó a asomar casi de inmediato. Pero también recordaba haberse sentado junto a Bones y haberse presentado el uno al otro, haber charlado y compartido unos tragos de la petaca que éste le ofreció. Igual fue eso y no el golpe, o tal vez la combinación de ambas cosas. Lo que no lograba recordar, por más que se esforzara, era haber llegado hasta allí, fuera donde fuese que estaba. Lo único que tenía claro era estar hecho un verdadero lío.

 - James Tiberius Kirk, cadete recién graduado por la Academia de la Flota Estelar en San Francisco, terrícola, humano, color de ojos azul, color de pelo rubio oscuro. No, no puede ser. No hay en la lista de nuevos tripulantes ningún James T. Kirk que cuadre con esa descripción. Color de ojos avellana, puede... pero azul, amigo mío... Definitivamente no.

 - Oiga, mire usted mismo mis ojos ni no me cree.

 - Que los tengas azules y no negros, verdes o avellana, no prueba nada, amigo. Ni siquiera que seas mi amigo.

 - Entonces deje de llamarme así.

 - Dime entonces tu nombre y te llamaré de otra forma.

 - Ya lo he dicho antes: James Tiberius Kirk.

          El guardia de puertas se alejó con el pad en la mano, parecía contrariado y no dejaba de agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras caminaba. Si aquel tipo se llamaba como decía llamarse, no debería tener los ojos azules. Ni debería ser un cadete recién graduado, o disponerse a embarcar por vez primera en la USS Enterprise. No, [James T. Kirk](http://www.badassoftheweek.com/kirk.jpg) tendría que estar en su puesto en el puente de mando: sentado en la silla de capitán. Pero eso sería si a las Parcas no les hubiera dado por enredar las madejas de hilo una vez más, retorciendo las hebras y entremezclándolas sin orden ni concierto.

 - Acompáñame, amigo. - Le ordenaba el soldado desde el interior de la cubierta A. - Iremos a ver a mi inmediato superior, el teniente Johnson, jefe de seguridad: él sabrá qué hacer contigo.

 - Un momento... ¿acaso estoy detenido por tener los ojos azules?

 - No es que sea un delito, no en general pero... en tu caso, que es el que debe interesarte, puede que sí lo sea.

          Nada parecía tener sentido, aun así Jim obedeció al soldado y lo siguió por el interminable pasillo a la búsqueda del señor Johnson. Pero al sobrepasar una puerta, automáticamente ésta se abrió; la curiosidad pudo más que el buen juicio y el joven Kirk asomó la cabeza por allí, dejando seguir solo al soldado que no se percató de aquel hecho, pasando los hombros, el cuerpo, los brazos y las piernas después, hasta estar por completo del otro lado.

 - Pero... ¿qué lugar es éste? - Se preguntó en voz alta. - No me parece que en las naves estelares haya jardines tan enormes y frondosos que casi podrían llamarse “bosque”.

          Y un bosque parecía extenderse sobre todo lo que abarcaba con la mirada. Altos árboles, densos arbustos, macizos de flores por todas partes y el rumor de una fuente no demasiado lejana. Jim oteó el horizonte y palpó el aire con las manos, había oído hablar de la realidad virtual holográfica pero todo le pareció demasiado real para estar hecho de ceros y unos por un ordenador. Las rosas olían a rosas, y eso no hay computadora capaz de simularlo.

 - ¿Quién eres tú y qué estás haciendo aquí?

          Jim se giró al oír la voz a su espalda pero, por mucho que mirase a uno y otro lado, no vio a nadie. Solamente unas pequeñas volutas de humo que ascendían desde la hierba hasta sus rodillas para disiparse allí poco a poco. Agachándose con mucho cuidado, procurando no pisar al ser que había dicho aquellas palabras, Jim fijó su vista sobre una seta de la que parecía provenir el humito.

 - Una oruga azul fumando de un narguile... - Murmuró al descubrir de dónde había salido la pregunta. - Vale, ahora sí que me he vuelto loco de verdad.

 - Quién soy yo y qué estoy haciendo no es relevante, el asunto es otro, no cambies de tema.

 - El asunto es que yo no he fumado nada para verte a ti, fumando y hablando como si tal cosa. - Gruñó Jim apoyando la mano derecha en el césped, la postura en cuclillas le estaba cansando. - ¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿En el País de las Maravillas? Pues me he perdido al conejo blanco...

 - No sé de qué país me hablas. Y aún no has contestado: ¿quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?

          El rubio se sentó cruzando las piernas igual que un indio. Aquella conversación, por absurda y por lo testarudo que parecía ser su interlocutor, tenía pinta de ir a durar un buen rato. Jim sonrió con una mueca retorcida y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

 - Es imposible que te responda a la segunda parte de tu pregunta, porque sencillamente no sé dónde estoy. - Dijo cargado de razón. - Y respecto a la primera parte... ya me lo han preguntado antes, hará unos minutos, un soldado. Lo que le respondí no le pareció correcto y sólo porque tengo los ojos azules. ¿Puedes creerlo?

 - Yo puedo creer cualquier cosa si me lo propongo, ¿por quién me tomas?

 - Por la [oruga](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/53/Alice_05a-1116x1492.jpg) de Alicia...

 - No conozco a ninguna Alicia como tampoco te conozco a ti. Lo cual me conduce de nuevo al principio: ¿quién eres tú?

 - Primero dime dónde estamos y luego te diré quién soy. - Intentó negociar el rubio.

 - Si el problema son tus ojos siempre puedes ponerte lentillas de otro color, he leído en una revista que muchas personas como tú lo hacen.

 - Lentillas... buen consejo, lo tendré en cuenta.

 - ¿Y con qué número lo harás? - Preguntó la oruga dando una buena chupada a la pipa de agua. - Uno... dos... tres...

          Conforme iba contando expulsaba el humo, dibujando con él la figurita de cada cifra que pronunciaba. Aquel prodigio dejó boquiabierto a Jim al menos hasta que el bichito azulado llegó al nueve. Entonces comprobó, no sin cierto alivio, que la oruga había desaparecido. No sabía si verdaderamente estaba en el País de las Maravillas que Alicia visitó siendo una niña, ni tampoco por qué el cuento con el que su madre le enseñó a leer se le había metido de golpe en la cabeza.

 - El golpe en la cabeza... - Se dijo a sí mismo poniéndose en pie en aquel claro del bosque. - ¡Eso ha debido ser! Estaré en la lanzadera, sobando, con la cara encima del hombro de ese médico tan simpático. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Espero no babear demasiado, qué vergüenza. ¡Y no soy un cadete recién graduado! Yo iba camino de San Francisco, a ingresar en la Academia precisamente, y eso sólo porque el pesado de Pike me desafió... y entonces conocí a ese doctor... ¿Cómo diablos se llamaba? ¡Bones! - Recordó al fin con alegría.

 - Sí, en los mismos huesos *(Bones, en inglés) me dejó. - Su nuevo amigo seguía quejándose de lo mal que le había ido con su último divorcio. - Oye, chico. ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara. ¿No irás a vomitar? Yo puede que lo haga, te lo advierto.

 - Estoy bien... - Se apresuró a responder. - He debido quedarme dormido un momento.

          No había otra explicación. James T. Kirk, humano, ojos azules y pelo rubio, iba camino de convertirse en el próximo capitán de la USS Enterprise. Todavía no estaba demasiado familiarizado con las anomalías espacio-temporales, los universos paralelos y los viajes en el tiempo, así que achacó sus extrañas visiones a un caprichoso sueño y recordó, con suma nostalgia, su breve infancia perdida definitivamente tras la muerte de su madre. Alicia era, por muchas razones, su libro favorito. El conejo, la oruga azul, el sombrerero loco y la liebre de marzo, siempre le acompañarían allá donde fuese su imaginación.

 

 

                                         Años más tarde, estando embarazado de Amy, llegó a sus manos un ejemplar del cuento infantil de Lewis Carroll repleto de bellísimas ilustraciones que le cautivaron. Fue una de las primeras cosas que colocó en el antiguo dormitorio de Spock, junto con la cuna que Sulu y Scott les regalaron, a partir de entonces lo utilizarían como cuarto para el bebé.

 - Ahí, sobre la mesita de noche. - Se decía a sí mismo el capitán del Enterprise disfrutando de su baja por “embarazo psicológico”. - Así podré leerte las aventuras de Alicia mientras te mezo y aguardo a que el sueño te venza. Serás una niña buena y no llorarás demasiado, ¿verdad?

          Acariciándose el vientre plano echó de menos sentir a su hija allí dentro, tal y como la había sentido en el planeta Metafisto. Jim se dejó caer sobre la estrecha cama junto a la cuna y, como cualquier embarazada haría, soñó despierto con su pequeño bebé. Imaginó a su niña con orejitas vulcanas y el pelo negro, como su papá, con los ojos muy abiertos y espabilados... azules, los tendría como él. Y le miraría con atención la boca cuando leyese para ella... _«_ _¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó la oruga._ _»_

 - ¿Quién eres tú? - Se preguntó a sí mismo delante del espejo del lavabo. Tuvo que [abofetearse](http://31.media.tumblr.com/100adea26dfc518481bea8719699c825/tumblr_inline_mlf8psjrOy1rd1pdh.gif) para despertar del todo.

 - Eres el capitán James T. Kirk, hijo del que fue también capitán, George Kirk, cuyo nombre tu hijo dará a su hijo. ¿Eres capaz de seguirme o voy demasiado rápido para ti?

          La voz a su espalda correspondía a un tipo bajito y flacucho cuya escasa estatura era compensada, y con creces, por un estilizado sombrero de copa. El desconocido echó a andar en dirección al bosque y Jim, una vez más sintiéndose parte de su propio sueño, decidió seguirlo.

 - ¡Veo que sí eres capaz! - Murmuró el tipo del sombrero apretando el paso. - ¿Qué hora tienes? ¿Es ya martes o miércoles tal vez?

 - Eso son dos preguntas y tú aún no te has presentado.

 - Pero si ya nos conocemos, Jim. Estuviste aquí siendo niño, ¿no lo recuerdas?

 - Puede que esa sea la explicación pero no la solución.

 - A ver, capitán. - El desconocido se giró de golpe sobre sus talones echándole un buen vistazo directamente a los ojos, para lo cual tuvo que ponerse de puntillas. - ¿En qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?

 - ¡Mierda! - Exclamó el rubio. - ¿Alicia en el País de las Maravillas otra vez? Igual debería dejar de leer ese maldito libro.

 - Un cuervo se parece a un escritorio en una mierda, lo pensaré. - Dijo el sombrerero loco, pues no podía ser otro aquel tipo, volviéndose de nuevo y caminando más aprisa que antes.

 - ¡Espera! ¡Tengo que volver a casa... digo al Enterprise! - Le gritó Jim al ver cómo se alejaba, por mucho que intentase correr sus pies no se movían del sitio. - Puede que me encuentre de baja pero sigo siendo el capitán, he de regresar...

 - ¡Lo pensaré, Jim! - Le gritó el otro perdido ya de su vista.

 - ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? - Se dijo en voz alta creyéndose a solas.

 - Eso depende de para qué hayas venido, habiendo sido por tu voluntad, que si no lo ha sido debieras dejar de pensar y mejor irte, ¿no crees? - Dijo alguien sobre su cabeza.

          Al momento se formó en el aire una sonrisa que le resultó familiar, seguida de unos bigotes y unas orejas, rematado todo con un largo rabo al final del cuerpo.

 - ¡El gato de [Cheshire](http://compendium.vfs.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/Cheshire_Cat.jpg)! - Exclamó Jim boquiabierto. - El que faltaba...

 - ¿Faltaba? Lamento no haber aparecido antes, no lo creí oportuno.

 - Oye, minino, necesito salir de aquí ya.

 - ¿Y a qué esperas? ¿Un salvoconducto real? Pues ándate con ojo, la muy chiflada puede ordenar que te corten la cabeza. - Bromeó el gato.

 - Estupendo, total la tengo llena de pájaros, no se perdería demasiado. - Farfulló entre dientes, mirando a su alrededor por si encontraba algo parecido a un camino.

 - ¿Pájaros dices? ¡Tengo hambre, dame uno!

          El enorme gato de Chesire, cuya perenne sonrisa se mostró más fiera que nunca y repleta de afilados dientes, de un salto dejó la rama del árbol que le sostenía y apareció a cuatro patas a los pies de Jim. Éste, asustado, retrocedió un par de pasos con la mala fortuna de tropezar en unas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra, cayendo de culo al instante.

 - ¡Ay! ¡El bebé! - Gritó llevándose las manos al vacío vientre, como si realmente Amy estuviera allí dentro.

 - ¿Estás bien, mi t'hy'la? - La voz de Spock, suave y rasposa a su lado, le trajo de vuelta del inquieto sueño.

 - Sí, mi amor. - Respondió meloso, enganchándose a su cuello y dejándose tomar entre sus brazos. - Estaba pensando en la niña, en cómo voy a leerle el cuento de Alicia para que se duerma...

 - Y tú mismo te quedaste dormido. - Remató Spock con dulzura. - Últimamente echas muchas siestas, Jim.

 - ¡Oye! - Se quejó el rubio ofendido por el comentario. - ¡Que estoy fabricando un nuevo ser! Puede que no tenga al bebé en mi interior pero estoy unido a ella, ya lo sabes, y eso consume mucha energía. Bones dice que es normal que duerma tanto.

 - Si el doctor McCoy así lo dice, será cierto. - Afirmó el vulcano dejando a su esposo sobre el lecho de matrimonio en su camarote. - ¿Quieres que te arrope?

 - No, ahora no quiero dormir más. - Refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos. - Tengo hambre, quiero sopa plomeek. - Y con un ademán de su mano que parecía ser más una orden que otra cosa, añadió: - Ve a buscarme un cuenco.

          A Spock no le importó que fuesen más de las nueve de la noche y que él mismo, recién terminado su doble turno de trabajo, todavía no hubiese cenado; como tampoco le importó que Uhura se burlase de él cuando le vio llevando la bandeja con la sopa por la cubierta de oficiales, camino del camarote del capitán.

 - ¿Sopita para tu maridito? Tienes que cuidar bien de él, va a ser mamá... - Le dijo socarrona.

          No le importaba que Jim a veces le hablase de aquel modo, casi dando órdenes, ni que durmiese tantas horas o que estuviera agotando los suministros de sopa plomeek de la nave, últimamente era todo lo que consentía comer. A Spock, lo único que de verdad le importaba era averiguar dónde estaba su ko-fu *(hija) y cómo iba él a arreglárselas para ponerla en brazos de Jim cuando llegase el momento.

 - No lo sé, duende. ¡Por el amor de Dios! - El doctor McCoy básicamente siempre juraba igual. - ¡Soy médico, no adivino! No tengo ni idea de qué ocurrirá cuando el tiempo de... el tiempo de...

 - Sudef-wak. *(gestación) – Ayudó el vulcano a pronunciar la complicada palabra al médico.

 - ¡No sé lo que va a pasar con Jim! - Gritó éste desesperado, irritándose aún más al ver la cara impertérrita de su amigo delante de él. - Pero sí sé que querrá tener a su bebé, Spock... ¡Y de eso debes ocuparte tú!

          No, al vulcano no le importó que Jim relamiese el cuenco vacío sin darle una cucharadita siquiera, ni que aquel fuese el último tazón de sopa plomeek en toda la nave, a menos que Christine se compadeciese de él y volviera a prepararle una olla. La enfermera era la única a bordo que conocía la receta original. Spock siguió un buen rato sentado junto a su marido en la cama de matrimonio, oyéndole hablar de sus sueños con los personajes de Carroll que parecían pulular siempre por su imaginación. Oyéndole sí, pero no escuchándole. Una sola frase daba vueltas en su mente.

 _\- ¿Cómo lo harás, Spock, cómo vas a conseguir al kan-bu?_ *(bebé) – Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

 

                      Si en aquellos días el doctor McCoy era todo gritos, su amigo Scott era todo comprensión. Más de una tarde el vulcano acudía a la sala de máquinas para contarle sus preocupaciones al [ingeniero](http://static.tumblr.com/3fe3ad51c053ea4ae9014c76d976bde7/xpangbs/D3Gmuo6ir/tumblr_static_tumblr_inline_mun2adqxhw1ruplr9.gif) que, en silencio y con una tensa sonrisa mientras trabajaba, le prestaba toda la atención que podía.

 - Sería más sencillo si te dejases llevar, Spock. - Le comentó el escocés con su duro acento en más de una ocasión. - Sólo necesitas un guía, cuando llegue el momento lo tendrás. ¿Por qué no había de ser así? Tú confía, hombre... confía y ya está. - Terminaba siempre sonriendo y dándole una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

          Pero la mayoría de las tardes, Spock se entretenía vagando por los pasillos de la cubierta de suboficiales, saludando de manera distraída a aquellos con los que se encontraba. Como los tenientes Sulu y Riley, que regresaban del gimnasio algo acalorados y sudorosos.

 - No está chiflado, tú no lo entiendes, es que es ruso.

 - Y yo irlandés, no te digo... ¡Que sea ruso no explica lo de esos ataques tan raros que le dan!

 - Es un genio, a veces es tímido, sólo eso.

 - Tímido dice... ¡Está como una regadera! Eso de que oye voces... ¿no te dice nada?

 - Tiene un vínculo especial con la hija del capitán, no creo que se trate de ninguna locura.

 - ¿Hablan ustedes de Chekov? - Preguntó el vulcano acercándose a ambos por detrás.

 - ¡Señor! - Exclamó Sulu sorprendido. - No sabía que estuviera usted aquí.

 - El chico se ha vuelto loco de atar, créame señor Spock... - Se apresuró a argumentar el irlandés antes de que su amigo le diera un codazo. - Ahora dice que oye a su supuesta hija, señor, que la escucha en su cabeza. ¿No le parece prueba suficiente? ¡Ay! - Codazo que acabó llevándose.

 - Mi esposo también la escucha, teniente Riley. - Dijo cruzando las manos a su espalda, con absoluta naturalidad vulcana. - ¿Sugiere usted acaso que el capitán está loco?

 - Kevin no ha dicho eso, Spock. - Intervino Sulu viendo a su amigo ponerse cada vez más colorado. - Ninguno de nosotros duda de las capacidades mentales del capitán o de ningún otro miembro de la tripulación.

 - Salvo Chekov, claro está. - Añadió Riley encogiéndose de hombros.

 - ¡Ya está bien! - Exclamó el japonés elevando el tono. - Pavel no se ha vuelto loco, sintió algo especial cuando rozó el vientre hinchado del capitán y conectó mentalmente con el bebé. ¡No creo que un irlandés borracho como tú entienda nada en absoluto acerca de mística vulcana!

          Dicho lo cual, el piloto giró sobre sus propios talones y emprendió el camino a su camarote con sonoras zancadas. Riley se quedó pasmado ante la salida de su amigo pero, considerándola una mera expresión de la frustración que Sulu debía sentir por no tener al ruso, pues según creía él, al japonés no podía sentarle nada bien que la hija del capitán fuese la futura “t'hy'la” del muchacho, no le dio importancia y lo dejó correr. Al fin y al cabo era irlandés y bastante borracho, Sulu no había errado en eso.

 - Si me disculpa, comandante Spock, llego tarde a una cita con Juanito Caminante... - Murmuró Riley con una sonrisa marchándose después a su habitación.

          El vulcano se quedó allí parado un momento, sopesando los hechos una vez más. Dándole vueltas y más vueltas al mismo asunto, ¿cómo conseguir el kan-bu? *(bebé) Igual todos tenían razón: McCoy en que debía ser él y no otro quien se ocupara de esa misión; Scott en que debía confiar y un guía le llevaría hasta la pequeña; Riley en que Chekov se había vuelto loco y Sulu en lo de la mística vulcana. El poder del tel *(vínculo) no debía ser puesto en duda, confiaría en eso.

 - Jim... ¿conoces a algún tripulante llamado Juanito Caminante? - Le preguntó aquella misma noche mientras le abrazaba en la cama, haciéndole entrar en calor.

 - Pues claro, un gran tipo... - Rió el rubio entre dientes. - Aunque a mí me cae mejor Macallan, ya sabes.

 - ¡[Johnnie Walker](http://cdn2.bigcommerce.com/server5500/tpbc2s65/products/592/images/4131/johnniewalker_black750new__58651.1377619442.1280.1280.jpg?c=2)! - Spock al fin cayó en la cuenta de quién era el misterioso amigo del teniente Riley. - No, si Sulu va a tener razón en todo. - Murmuró soltando una ligera carcajada que sacudió el cuerpo de su esposo apretado al suyo.

 - Mi amor... - Jim se giró para mirarle a los ojos, ahogando los negros pozos de los de Spock en su intensa y brillante luz azul. Parecía preocupado.

 _\- Todo irá bien, mi t'hy'la._ \- Susurró en su mente al tiempo que le besaba la jugosa boca. - _Todo irá bien..._ \- Repitió una vez más.

          Afortunadamente todo salió bien. Llegado el momento Spock tuvo a su guía en el chiflado de Chekov, quien le ayudó hasta el punto de procurarle una espada cuando más la necesitaba. El vulcano luchó por su familia y venció al [minotauro](http://wwws.warnerbros.es/clashofthetitans2/dvd/images/backplates/minotaur.jpg), consiguiendo así rescatar a su bebé de la Nave Oscura. Y Kevin Riley celebró aquello como todos los demás, compartiendo su provisión de “[juanitos caminantes](https://photos.prnewswire.com/prnvar/20151005/273838LOGO)” con sus queridos compañeros.

 

 

                                       A pesar de lo que pudieran pensar los demás, el inspector Kirk, de Inteligencia, decidió tomarse el día libre. No dijo una palabra a nadie al respecto, excepto al almirante Duke, su jefe; quería la casa para él solito. Por la mañana despidió a Spock que, de camino a su puesto como Director del departamento científico de la Academia, se llevó como cada día a Amy para dejarla en la escuela, y aguantó que el vulcano le recriminase que iba a llegar tarde al Cuartel General si no se vestía de una vez. Lo hizo estoicamente, sin un suspiro siquiera. Sin chistar dejó que su marido comentase con la niña, delante de sus narices, que la falta de puntualidad era algo muy feo, propio de los humanos e impropio en los vulcanos, y que no debía tomarla por costumbre. Le importó un pimiento frito. Lo mismo que le importó la carcajada de Peter que bajaba las escaleras listo para irse, con el gracioso de su querido tío Spock, a la Academia. Una vez se cerró la puerta, todo eso no le importó lo más mínimo.

          Lo primero que hizo fue llenar un bol de cereales y leche, dispuesto a [desayunar](http://33.media.tumblr.com/a7bafbc7e3153a7c00e110b2c223bdf1/tumblr_inline_mlfa1dacPf1rd1pdh.gif) en el sofá. Sentándose en su precioso chester, tomó de la mesita el mando del monitor grande del salón, listo para ver una de las reliquias con las que contaba en su valiosa filmoteca: [Dos hombres y un destino](http://www.bandejadeplata.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/Dos_Hombres_Y_Un_Destino-Caratula.jpg). Una película de su amado siglo veinte que, por el título y las caras de los guapos protagonistas, llamó su atención de inmediato entre los cientos de registros del catálogo, viéndose obligado a adquirirla sin consultar siquiera la sinopsis. Jim estaba seguro de que le iba a gustar.

          Y lo hizo, le encantó. Aunque el destino de aquellos dos guapos ladrones de bancos fuese tan terrible y nada tuviera que ver con sus románticas expectativas: lo tipos no llegaron a besarse ni una sola vez, y eso que tuvieron numerosas ocasiones para hacerlo. Jim se secaba las lágrimas viendo pasar los créditos sobre la foto fija, los disparos de antes le hicieron estremecer.

 - ¡No llores más, grandullón, o formarás un océano! - Gritó una vocecilla desde abajo.

          Jim miró hacia la alfombra esperando no ver un maldito bicho parlante, pero es que la alfombra no estaba allí, ya no. El rubio abrió la boca al encontrarse de repente en mitad de un bosque. La voz que había escuchado era la de un diminuto ratón que le miraba preocupado y empapado por las lágrimas que habían caído desde sus mejillas. Ya había allí un buen charco, el animalito no iba desencaminado. Lo cual llevó a Jim a formular una pregunta:

 - ¿Me podrías indicar, por favor, hacia dónde tengo que ir desde aquí?

 - Eso depende de adónde quieras llegar. – Contestó el ratón.

          La respuesta del animalejo le hizo reír, le recordaba a las frases que Alicia y el gato de Chesire intercambiaron cuando ella le pidió lo mismo: que le indicase el camino.

 - Está bien, y ahora yo digo eso de: “a mí no me importa demasiado adónde... siempre que llegue a alguna parte”.

 - En ese caso da igual hacia dónde vayas. - Confirmó el ratón las sospechas del rubio al seguir el diálogo de Carroll. - Siempre llegarás a alguna parte...

 - Si camino lo bastante, sí... ya sé. - Murmuró terminando la frase del ratón, como haría un auténtico sabelotodo.

 - Y si ya lo sabes ¿para qué preguntas? - Dijo algo irritado el roedor. - ¡Menuda pérdida de tiempo!

 - Por lo menos he dejado de llorar. - Arguyó Jim en su propia defensa. - Ni siquiera me acuerdo de por qué estaba llorando.

 - ¡Será porque eres un infeliz! - Le espetó el animalito con insolencia, sacudiendo el cuerpo para deshacerse del agua entre el pelaje y salpicándolo todo alrededor.

 - ¡No, en absoluto! Soy un tipo de lo más feliz. Tengo una casa que me gusta, un esposo al que amo, una hija a la que adoro... un trabajo importante, amigos, grandes amigos...

 - ¿Cómo de grandes?

 - Más o menos de mi tamaño.

 - Entonces no son tan grandes. Yo soy amigo de un [grifo](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/aliceinwonderland/images/a/a1/Tenniel-Gryphon.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100410190445&path-prefix=es).

 - Y yo de la ducha.

 - ¿Es La Ducha más grande que un grifo?

          Como aquella conversación no parecía llevar a ninguna parte y lo que Jim deseaba era regresar a casa, a pasar el día consigo mismo haraganeando y sin hacer nada, el rubio se pellizcó en un brazo hasta despertar de su sueño. Levantándose perezosamente del chester, se fue a la cocina a prepararse una buena taza de café que [bebió](http://31.media.tumblr.com/111d1dc700ac9e88bc7bee1a33127f8c/tumblr_inline_mlf9vpc8K51rd1pdh.gif) a sorbos muy despacito, disfrutando de su felicidad a solas durante un buen rato. Al menos hasta que Chekov apareció dando golpecitos al cristal de la ventana que daba al jardín.

 **-** ¿Qué haces tú aquí, mi niño? - Le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa. - Te aburres, ¿verdad? - El joven se encogió de hombros y asintió. - Anda, pasa... juguemos una partida de [ajedrez](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/6YA2iJ4ZcUo/maxresdefault.jpg). - Añadió abriéndole la puerta de la cocina.

          Pavel se aburría, era cierto. No tenía trabajo y Sulu, su compañero de piso, sí. Cuando cada mañana le veía marcharse a la Academia, donde el japonés ejercía como instructor de vuelo, el ruso se devanaba los sesos acerca de cómo hacer pasar las siguientes horas, como si fuese cosa suya y no del propio tiempo. Y cuando el diablo se aburre... mata moscas con el rabo.

 - Jim... he estado pensando en hasserme inspesss... inspenss... en trabajar como tú para Inteligenssia. ¿Qué opinas? - Preguntó distraído mientras ordenaban las piezas sobre el tablero tridimensional.

 - ¿Blancas o negras?

 - Blancos y negros, con pollitos... - Respondió describiendo su ropa interior. - Pero sal tú, a ver si así tomas ventaja.

          Jim se adjudicó las blancas con una sonrisa de medio lado, las bromas de su niño siempre le hacían reír. ¿Sería cierto lo de los calzoncillos de pollitos? Eso tendría que comprobarlo más tarde. De momento se concentró en la partida, dejando que el chico hablase sin parar. Aunque no era un Kirk, la verborrea de Chekov no se quedaba atrás.

 - Estoy harto de esperar, Jim. Paresse que toda mi vida sea eso ahora mismo: una larga y aburrida espera. Esperar a que salga un puesto para mí en la Academia y dedicarme a la enseñanssa... ¿Sabes lo que moy papa *(mi padre) solía dessir de los que enseñan? Pues me dessía: “Moy syn, *(hijo mío) los que saben hasser las cosas, las hassen; los que no saben, enseñan a hasserlas; los que no saben enseñar enseñan a los que enseñan, y los que no saben enseñar a los que enseñan se meten en política”. Eso dessía Anton Pavlovich Chekov. ¿No crees que tenía mucha rassón?

 - Jaque mate. - Sentenció Jim con un limpio movimiento de su reina. - ¡Genio mío! No estás en tu mejor momento, ¿verdad?

          Pavel tuvo que soportar que su ex-capitán le sentara sobre las rodillas, tiró de él con tanta fuerza que no pudo oponer resistencia. Le revolvía los rizos de la frente a la par que soltaba una fuerte carcajada, sacudiendo así todo su cuerpo.

 - Todo acaba pasando, cariño. - Le decía aún riéndose el rubio, dejando de enredarle el pelo para desenredárselo ahora entre los dedos. - Te reirás de esto algún día, probablemente junto a tu esposa Amy.

 - Y Khan, él también estará.

 - ¡Pues claro que estará! - Afirmó rotundo, levantándolo de su regazo con un empujón y una sonora palmetada en las nalgas del ruso.

 - Yebat! *(joder) – Exclamó Pavel quejándose por el azote. - ¿Qué hasses, Jim? Niet! *(no) ¡Déjame en pass! Pazhalsta! *(por favor)

          Pero por más que gritase, el muchacho poco o nada podía hacer contra la mayor estatura y corpulencia de Jim. El rubio no paró hasta conseguir bajarle un palmo los pantalones, dejando así a la vista su ridícula ropa interior.

 - ¡Son un regalo de Sulu! - Protestó Pavel subiéndose el pantalón hasta la cintura y apretando la correa un agujero más, desde su regreso a la Tierra no había dejado de perder peso. - Le gustan los [pollitos](https://robertosena.files.wordpress.com/2013/06/calzoncillos_boxer_3.jpg).

 - ¿Y a quién no? Ah, no importa... - Murmuró Jim abandonando las burlas al instante y secándose las lágrimas que la risa había posado en las comisuras de sus párpados. - _Estaréis tú, mi hija Amy, vuestro amado Khan y... tu Sulu._ \- Pensó para sí mismo preocupado por lo que el tiempo podría acabar colocando en su lugar pero, sobre todo, lamentando el aspecto de sombra de sí mismo que iba adoptando su joven amigo entre tanto duraba aquella obligada espera, sabiendo de su oscuro dolor por la ausencia del sobrehumano. - Eh... ¿quieres la revancha? - Le preguntó señalando el ajedrez.

 - Da! *(sí) Pero esta vess yo salgo con blancas, se acabó darte ventaja, suegro. - Bromeó regresando ambos a sus asientos, frente a frente en la mesa de la cocina.

           Esta partida la ganaría Pavel, el joven procuró mantener el pico cerrado durante todo el enfrentamiento. A Jim, sin embargo, la mente se le atragantaba con tantas posibilidades. Tal vez Sulu acabaría conociendo a alguien y formando su propia familia; no pudo desearle nada mejor, la verdad.

          Era uno de sus “más grandes amigos”, como le gustaba llamar a su familia del Enterprise. El japonés había arriesgado su vida mil veces junto a él, codo con codo, jugándose la piel por su capitán si era preciso. Como aquella ocasión en la que ambos estuvieron a punto de palmarla igual que un par de bichos estrellados contra el parabrisas del coche, cayendo sin paracaídas desde la plataforma que Nero utilizó para destruir Vulcano. Y fue Pavel, su niño, su genio ruso, quien les salvó a los dos de una muerte segura haciendo verdaderas virguerías con el [teletransportador](http://38.media.tumblr.com/4b64942e053e47267544ca080df9789e/tumblr_inline_mlf9ar5Uwk1rd1pdh.gif). Antes incluso de recuperar el aliento, al japonés se le escaparon aquellas palabras: “watashi no bara...” Las exhaló desde lo más hondo de su alma.

          En aquel momento Jim tenía el estómago en la garganta y acababa de ver pasar toda su maldita vida por delante de sus ojos. Si su compañero, con quien había compartido experiencia, susurró aquello en su lengua materna sin importarle que él estuviera escuchando, Jim no iba a quedarse sin saber qué demonios significaba.

 - Mi rosa. - Le acabó traduciendo la teniente Uhura, visiblemente irritada por lo absurdo de la pregunta y deseando quedarse a solas con su novio en el turboascensor. - ¡El planeta Vulcano ha sido destruido! La madre de Spock ha muerto y tú quieres aprender... ¿japonés o jardinería?

 - A lo mejor las dos cosas. - Protestó bajando la cabeza, la furia en los ojos de la morena le quemaba la piel. - O puede que ninguna...

          El caso es que Sulu, habiendo sobrevivido a la muerte gracias a la extraordinaria habilidad de su joven amigo ruso, dijo exactamente aquello: “mi rosa”. Ahora Jim sabía muy bien que el vínculo que unía a Khan, Pavel y Amy, era imposible de romper. Tarde o temprano los tres terminarían juntos. Pero, ¿qué sería entonces de su gran amigo Sulu? ¿Encontraría el jardinero japonés otra rosa de la que ocuparse?

 - Jaque mate, capitán. - Pronunció con satisfacción Pavel poniéndose en pie y echando un bailecillo delante del tablero tridimensional en la cocina.

 - Watashi no bara... *(mi rosa) – Susurró Jim sin que el muchacho llegase a escucharle.

 

                           Habrían de pasar años hasta que Sulu volviese a murmurar aquellas palabras a oídos de Jim, materializándose otra vez ambos a la par, ahora en el puente de la Katyusha. “Watashi no bara...” exhaló antes de que apareciese Khan y así, solamente el rubio pudo oírlo. Su amada rosa había sido arrancada delante de sus ojos. Por suerte, el disparo a la cabeza de Pavel no resultó letal, el genio salió adelante y pudo contarlo. ¿Y con qué número lo hizo? Uno, dos... tal vez tres.

 

 - A lists... *(una liza, en inglés suena como Alice) - Se dijo James T. Kirk segundos antes de su propia muerte. Habían transcurrido muchos más años desde su viaje al siglo veinte. Toda una vida llena de nietos y biznietos.

 - ¿Cómo dices, mi t'hy'la? - Le preguntó entre sueños Spock sin girarse para mirarlo por última vez, los dos acostados en la enorme cama “kling-size” medio vacía desde que perdieran a Bones.

 - Alicia... - Repitió el anciano ex-almirante sintiendo que su corazón se detenía. - Es Alicia una vez más... *( _Alice, it's a lists one more time_ : es una liza una vez más)

 - ¿Jim?

          La dulce voz de Spock al pronunciar el nombre de su sa-telsu, *(esposo) ya no obtuvo respuesta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Si conocieras al Tiempo tan bien como lo conozco yo, - dijo el Sombrerero - no hablarías de matarlo. ¡El Tiempo es todo un personaje!  
> -Lewis Carroll-


	58. PURO TEATRO. PARTE I: Una visita esperada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo divertido, una de esas aventuras de la vieja tripulación del Enterprise que los abuelos de Anton y George se entretenían en narrarles sentados en el sofá chester, durante las aburridas tardes de invierno de su infancia, y así ha surgido esta OVA de cinco episodios titulada Puro Teatro.  
> Sirva de homenaje a uno de mis géneros favoritos: la comedia. Aunque es sabido que en el fondo me gustan todos, la verdad.

 

**PURO TEATRO. PARTE I:**

**Una visita esperada**

 

 - “Cuaderno de bitácora, fecha estelar 3154.8. Se ha recibido un mensaje de la Flota en el que se nos encomienda la misión de recoger en Gamma XII al Secretario de Estado Garth de Izar, de la raza andoriana, y escoltarlo hasta Eminiar VII con el fin de entablar relaciones diplomáticas entre sus habitantes y los de Vendikar, su planeta hermano dentro de su sistema solar. Ambos mundos arrastran una larga historia de enfrentamientos, esperemos que esa... - Aquí Jim balanceó la silla de mando a derecha e izquierda para terminar girándola ligeramente hacia su primer oficial, Spock le miraba atento. - Bueno, que esa locura que es la violencia no afecte al Enterprise. Capitán Kirk, cierro.”

 - Señor, nos acercamos a Gamma XII. - Informó Sulu desde su puesto de piloto.

 - Órbita estándar, teniente. - Le ordenó Jim. - ¿Está listo el Secretario para subir a bordo, teniente Uhura?

 - Acaba de contactar, capitán. - Respondió Nyota sujetándose el pinganillo a la oreja. - Sí, su excelencia está listo.

 - ¿Y estamos nosotros preparados para que lo haga? - Al preguntar esto se dirigió a todo el personal, especialmente a McCoy a su espalda, que le miraba nervioso y con la ceja derecha levantada.

 - Ya sabes lo que pienso de todo esto, Jim. - Comenzó a refunfuñar el médico.

 - Capitán... - Le corrigió el rubio interrumpiéndole.

 - ¡Ah, sólo espero que salga bien! - Exhaló el doctor llevándose una palmada en el hombro por parte del rubio cuando éste pasó a su lado hacia el monitor principal.

 - ¡Saldrá bien! - El capitán sonrió con su pícara boca retorcida. - Todo el mundo a sus puestos, empieza la función. Y recuerden: nada de usar los nombres de pila; eso va por ti, Bones. - Se carcajeó señalándolo con el dedo.

          El rubio [observó](http://38.media.tumblr.com/0bfe328a7f4854702ffe46e7170bc656/tumblr_inline_mlf8f8NCxo1rd1pdh.gif) el espacio exterior a través del panel principal en el puente, sintiendo que todo el personal a su espalda aguardaba expectante a que dijese algo. Estaba preocupado, desde bien temprano esa mañana sentía un extraño runrún en las tripas, para tranquilizarse tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de hablar. No era cuestión de transmitir su desconfianza a la tripulación, ya bastante inquietos estaban todos.

 - Señor Scott... - Habló sabiendo que Nyota haría llegar su voz hasta su prometido en ingeniería. - Adelante con el teletransporte del Secretario.

          Sus órdenes fueron cumplidas, no cabía esperar otra cosa. Scott subió a bordo al diplomático andoriano y, como había dicho Jim, la función empezó. Amy tenía dos años, hacía casi tres que sus papás se habían casado en secreto en Nuevo Vulcano, y nada de toda esa preciosa historia debía llegar a oídos de sus superiores en la Flota Estelar. ¿Cómo iban a ingeniárselas en el Enterprise para ocultarlo? Una semana antes habían tenido una reunión en la sala de conferencias de la cubierta B para acordar cuál sería el plan y las diferentes estrategias a seguir.

 - Orden... - Levantó la voz dando una palmada al aire. El murmullo generalizado se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico barullo. - ¡Orden digo! - Terminó gritando y golpeando la tribuna desde la que se estaba dirigiendo a la tripulación. - Señoras, caballeros... si hablamos todos a la vez no habrá modo de entendernos.

 - ¡Yo solo digo que esto es el fin, Jim! - La voz de McCoy sonó más estridente que de costumbre, el médico carraspeó y regresó a su tono normal de renegón empedernido cuando estuvo seguro de que todos podrían escucharle. - Se acabó, no podré mantener en secreto el proyecto de estudio sobre vida procedente del exterior de la Galaxia. ¡Ese tipo pedirá pruebas, avances... yo qué sé! ¿Qué quieres que le enseñe?

 - ¿Qué tal algo que no pueda ver, doctor? - Pavel se había puesto en pie, todo el mundo se giró para mirar al favorito del capitán ponerse colorado hasta las cejas. Detestaba tener que hablar en público.

 - ¡Muy útil, Chekov! Tus sinsentidos nos vienen de perlas, ahora mismo es lo que necesitamos.

          Ése era Riley, el irlandés que habitualmente ejercía de ayudante del jefe de ingeniería cuando no se veía obligado a intercambiar su puesto con el de Pavel, cosa que sucedía cada vez que al capitán se le antojaba dejar que su niño juguetease con los motores. Su observación provocó una fuerte carcajada en la sala, al ruso le ardían las orejas.

 - Explíquese, alférez Chekov. - Intervino Spock, su voz profunda y aterciopelada impuso el silencio entre la tripulación. - ¿Algo que el Secretario no pueda ver? ¿A qué se refiere?

 - Como proyecto de estudio de la vida en el exterior de la Galaxia... - Pavel tomó aliento antes de continuar. - Dabai, *(vamos) doctor: las bacterias también están vivas, ¿no es ssierto?

 - Sí, ya veo por donde vas... Algo que no pueda ver, ya lo entiendo. Tendré que inventarme un buen montón de análisis de laboratorio y listas infinitas de números que no digan nada, algo que el hombre no entienda y que le asombre lo bastante como para dejarme seguir con el proyecto sin llamar demasiado su atención, tampoco es cosa de que envíe a los mejores científicos de la Federación para echarme una mano con el asunto... - McCoy volvía a sentarse dándole vueltas en la cabeza a la idea de Chekov. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

 - Gracias alférez. - Spock felicitó al ruso por su aportación. - Puede regresar a su asiento, a menos que quiera compartir algo más...

          Pavel seguía plantado en mitad de la sala, con la cara roja como un tomate y una tímida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro casi infantil. Sus ojos aguamarina brillaron con intensidad, parecía que fuese a añadir algo abriendo la boca y tomando aliento de nuevo. Luego negó enérgico con la cabeza, los rizos castaños se agitaron sobre su frente. Sulu le tiró de la manga del jersey color mostaza consiguiendo que se sentara por fin a su lado y no echase a correr en cualquier dirección, que era lo que en realidad estaba pensando.

 - ¡Mi niño ha tenido una idea brillante! Sólo tienes que desarrollarla un poco, Bones, y ese tipo no se enterará de lo de Amy. - Jim sonreía orgulloso de su futuro yerno, como siempre.

 - Podremos arreglárnoslas para ocultar la niña a ojos del Secretario, Jim. - Argumentó la enfermera Chapel con tono firme a la par que dulce. - La nave es [enorme](http://joe.siegler.net/images/2006_ncc1701_2.jpg), si sabemos dónde se encuentra el visitante podremos evitar que se cruce con Amy. Todas mis enfermeras se han ofrecido voluntarias para ser su niñera durante los días que el andoriano esté a bordo.

 - En tal caso le colocaré un transmisor molecular cuando le teletransporte. - Intervino Scott. El escocés sonrió satisfecho al ver cómo su idea era acogida con agrado por todos los presentes, sobre todo por su novia. Uhura le miraba con verdadera devoción.

 - Un transmisor molecular... - Murmuró Nyota. - ¡Espléndido, Monty! La computadora podrá localizarlo en cualquier momento.

 - Bien, tema resuelto. - Jim suspiró aliviado. Después de todo no era el fin, como se temía McCoy. - Agradezco una vez más la colaboración del personal y su discreción a la hora de ocultar a la Flota los hechos. Que Spock sea mi marido y que hayamos tenido una hija no debe salir a la luz. Ya saben todos ustedes lo importante que resulta este punto en concreto pues, si mal no recuerdo, hay una norma que nos obligaría a separarnos y, bueno, explicar la existencia de Amy... - Jim volvió a dar una palmada, esta vez a modo de recapitulación. - Pero la niña será ocultada a la vista del Secretario. Y si éste consulta por tu proyecto de estudio, Bones, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer: bacterias, una idea genial, Pavel. Sólo serán unos días, el tipo no se enterará de nada y las cosas seguirán como están. ¿Alguna otra pregunta, señoras y caballeros?

          El murmullo en la sala volvió a ser generalizado. La tripulación estaba inquieta por la inminente presencia de un extraño que venía a meter las narices en sus vidas. Sulu advirtió que a su joven amigo le temblaban las piernas, en concreto la izquierda, que no dejaba de subir y bajar con un rápido movimiento que ejercía apoyando sólo la punta del pie en el suelo. El japonés dejó caer el peso de su mano encima de aquel muslo inquieto y lo apretó con confianza. Riley se sonrió al observarlo.

 - ¿Ninguna duda? - Repitió el capitán mirando detenidamente a los presentes, paseando la vista por toda la sala y localizando una mano alzada al fondo de la misma. - ¿Sí? ¿De quién es esa mano? Póngase en pie y diga lo que tiene que decir.

 - Verá, capitán... - Un hombre que vestía jersey rojo, de unos treinta y tantos años de edad, se puso en pie atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros. - Sabemos que su matrimonio con el comandante Spock contraviene las normas, si la Flota se entera les prohibirán trabajar en la misma nave. Lo del misterio que rodea a su hija, señor, es algo que se nos escapa a todos, pero la pequeña es tan querida... ¡Es la alegría del Enterprise! No permitiríamos que la apartasen de nosotros, nos encanta que sea miembro de la tripulación.

 - Sargento Johnson... ¿verdad? - Como capitán, Jim conocía a cada miembro de su equipo. El hombre asintió desde el final de la sala. - Gracias otra vez por todo esto, a usted, a todo el mundo. Les estoy sinceramente agradecido por su silencio y su comprensión pero... ¿a dónde quiere ir a parar?

 - Pues... - El camisa roja carraspeó incómodo. - Verá, capitán. Es que se le va a notar.

 - ¿Notar? - Preguntó con su voz más aguda y chillona, levantando la mano derecha y haciendo con ella grandes aspavientos. - ¿Notar el qué, sargento?

 - Pues... - Johnson miró a sus colegas de seguridad, los camisas rojas se reían entre ellos por lo bajo. - Me refiero a eso, señor. - Añadió señalando la mano del capitán que apuntaba con los dedos al suelo en una pose bastante amanerada.

 - Creo que el sargento Johnson, Jim, está hablando de la posibilidad de que el Secretario de Estado descubra, por tu manera de comportarte, todo el pastel. - Le aclaró Nyota llevándose la mano a la boca para frenar una risita descontrolada.

 - ¿Mi manera de comportarme? - Jim seguía chillando, al darse cuenta tosió y bajó la manita del mismo modo que el tono. - ¿Mi manera de comportarme? - Repitió con voz grave y gesto severo. - Soy el capitán de esta nave, oficial. Créame, sé muy bien cómo comportarme ante un superior.

 - ¡Nada de llamarnos por los nombres de pila, entonsses! - Intervino Pavel poniéndose de nuevo en pie. - Trato formal para todos y... ¡Y dormitorios separados!

 - ¡Por supuesto! - Exclamó Scott levantándose a su vez. El secretario no tenía por qué conocer la puerta secreta que unía los camarotes del primer oficial y el capitán.

 - ¿Para todos? - Consultó Christine Chapel mirando de reojo a su amante, el doctor McCoy.

 - Se trata de ocultar nuestra relación, de tornar el ambiente del Enterprise, últimamente demasiado cálido y hogareño, en un entorno meramente profesional donde las relaciones humanas no tienen cabida. - Spock era consciente de que, a medida que avanzaba en su discurso, un rumor de disconformidad crecía entre la multitud. - Esto causará buena impresión al andoriano, su raza valora en gran medida la eficiencia en la realización del trabajo.

 - Pero... ¿es para todos? - Scott tenía una sonrisa tensa clavada en la cara, miraba alternativamente a su prometida y al comandante vulcano. - Lo de fingir que no hay relaciones entre nosotros... Nae, *(no, escocés) Spock, ¿qué le importa al pitufo secretario lo que un escocés haga en su vida privada con su preciosa perla negra?

          La referencia al color azul del polémico visitante provocó otra sonora carcajada en la sala, luego los murmullos se fueron incrementando, adquiriendo ya la categoría de protesta.

 - Será más sencillo para mi emotivo esposo fingir una fría relación profesional si toda la tripulación realiza el mismo esfuerzo. - Añadió Spock justificando su teoría. - Con los años hemos olvidado lo que somos: miembros de la Flota Estelar. Las misiones que hemos compartido, las experiencias que hemos vivido, han relajado indiscutiblemente nuestras costumbres haciendo que nos comportemos más como una familia que como militares. El trato formal será imprescindible, las relaciones amorosas sí son algo que podríamos considerar...

 - ¡Alto ahí, duende! - Le interrumpió McCoy plantándole la mano abierta delante de la cara, cosa que desconcertó al vulcano. - Baja esa ceja. ¡No pienso dejar de dormir con mi novia solamente porque tu maridito sea incapaz de parecer un machote!

 - ¡Bones! - Gritó Jim ofendido. - ¿Quieres pasar la visita del anodoriano en los calabozos?

 - ¿Me amenazas, nenaza? - Las carcajadas en la sala se incrementaron con la rima involuntaria de McCoy.

 - ¡Basta! - Chilló Nyota harta ya de tanta testosterona suelta. - Hemos de controlarnos, Spock tiene razón. Trato formal y prescindir de relaciones amorosas o “excesivamente amistosas” durante la visita del Secretario. Así será más sencillo evitar escenas como esta. - Añadió mostrando, con un gesto de su mano abierta, al alborotado personal a su alrededor. Todos estaban prácticamente desarmados en sus asientos por las carcajadas, esperando que el oficial jefe médico y el capitán terminaran enzarzándose a puñetazos.

 - La señora afirma que el duende está en lo cierto, como siempre. - Farfulló McCoy. - ¡Está bien! De todos modos ese entrometido no tiene por qué enterarse de nuestros líos de cama.

 - Ya no podrás colarte en el camarote de Sulu, Chekov... - Susurró Riley dándole un codazo al ruso en las costillas. - Sé que le robas los calcetines.

 - ¡Ah, cállate, Kevin! - Protestó el japonés que le había escuchado a la perfección. - Tú tampoco podrás escabullirte para echar un trago en mitad del turno. Ya lo has oído: somos miembros de la Flota Estelar, no estás en tu casa.

 - ¿Insinúas que mi relación más seria la tengo con la botella? - Preguntó Riley algo ofuscado.

 - Eres irlandés, ¿no? - Fue la ofensiva respuesta de Hikaru.

 - Epa yepa yep! - Exclamó el ruso interponiéndose entre sus camaradas, los dos se habían encarado y no se miraban con buenos ojos precisamente. - Esta clase de relassión “ekssesivamente amistosa” también queda prohibida. Somos militares, caballeros. Teniente Sulu, teniente Riley... - Dijo poniendo su cara más seria. - Nada de confianssas y trátense de usted.

          Ni qué decir tiene que la reunión de personal se disolvió por sí misma. Después de lo acordado acerca de guardar las apariencias delante del andoriano, al que todos empezaban a llamar “pitufo secretario”, los murmullos fueron seguidos por innumerables discusiones que surgían espontáneamente aquí y allá. [Spock](http://orig02.deviantart.net/527e/f/2009/187/2/1/evil_means_having_a_goatee_by_firecracker_sj.png) seguía con su ceja levantada, le era complicado entender a los humanos por muchos años que llevase conviviendo con ellos.

 _\- Jim, ¿crees que seremos capaces de comportarnos como soldados de la Flota?_ \- Le preguntó usando el tel. *(vínculo)

 _\- Más nos vale por la cuenta que nos trae._ \- Fue la respuesta que el capitán le dio, del mismo modo, antes de hablar en voz alta. - Voy a darle la cena a la niña, te espero arriba, amor.

          Antes de irse fue a besar a su marido en la mejilla, justo por encima de la perilla, como solía hacer cada vez que se separaban aunque sólo fuese por un rato. Sin embargo se detuvo a tiempo y, con una retorcida sonrisa, se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por el corredor sin más. Tenía que practicar si quería hacer un buen papel delante del diplomático.

 

_(Continuará...)_

 

 


	59. PURO TEATRO. PARTE II: Ha nacido una estrella.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo episodio de esta OVA, Puro Teatro, donde Nyota Uhura se descubre a sí misma como actriz. La teniente se pasea por toda la nave buscando la acción y así va de escenario en escenario, deseando aportar algo a la trama e improvisando como una fiera sobre las tablas. Humanos, andorianos, vulcanos, klingons y tellaritas.... atención porque, hoy, ha nacido una estrella.

** PURO TEATRO. PARTE II: **

**Ha nacido una estrella**

 

                                                                                           Días más tarde, una vez que el señor Scott hubo inoculado un transmisor molecular en el cuerpo del andoriano aprovechando la teletransportación...

 - Me complace comprobar que el trato entre el personal de a bordo continúa siendo formal. A pesar de los años que llevan juntos de misión, siguen dirigiéndose entre ustedes por el rango o el apellido, precedido del adecuado tratamiento. La formalidad es señal inequívoca de profesionalidad y ésta, a su vez, de eficiencia. Reciban mis más honestas congratulaciones por ello. - Resultó que el [pitufo secretario](http://startreksansfrontiere.org/images/aides-jeu/peuples-races/quadrant-beta/andorien-shras.jpg) no podía ser más pedante aunque lo intentara; su nariz afilada, apuntando siempre hacia arriba, le constataba como el mayor estirado en todo el cuerpo diplomático de la Federación.

 - Este lad es un verdadero sassenach. - Murmuró entre dientes el ingeniero usando su jerga escocesa.

          Solamente Nyota comprendió la expresión, que venía a decir que el tipo era un auténtico “no escocés”, a modo de insulto. Caminaba a su lado varios pasos por detrás del diplomático, acompañado por Jim y Spock quienes, ejerciendo su labor como anfitriones, mostraban la nave a tan ilustre visitante. Sin darse cuenta se agarró del brazo de su prometido, estaba acostumbrada a caminar así con Monty, sobre todo cuando éste le hacía reír, algo que sucedía [a menudo](http://38.media.tumblr.com/42f51b626879e1822d8b2e54d341fd4b/tumblr_mm33ycpj4y1qlvd4eo2_250.gif).

 - Teniente, es usted la oficial de telecomunicaciones del Enterprise, ¿cierto? - Uhura se soltó rauda de su pareja nada más ver cómo el andoriano se giraba para hablar con ella.

 - Sí, señor. - Respondió Scott en lugar de Nyota, ante la sorprendida mirada del diplomático. - La mejor de la Flota.

 - Su perla más valiosa... - Bromeó Jim sin poder contenerse de provocar una tensa sonrisa en su colega, el ingeniero empezaba a ponerse colorado.

 - ¿Perla? - Preguntó el Secretario elevando aún más si cabe su puntiaguda nariz.

 - El capitán se refiere a que su labor es tan impresionante que... - Scott no sabía cómo terminar la frase. Lo de “perla” había sido un golpe bajo por parte de Jim.

 - Para la Flota es una joya, como experta en xenolingüística la teniente Uhura no tiene rival. - Salió Spock a echarle un capote, recibido con una amplia sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su amigo.

 - En tal caso vendrá bien su afamada habilidad a la hora de enviar al Cuartel General mis informes sobre los planetas con los que vamos a tratar. - Garth de Izar, el funcionario más petulante que podría dar la raza andoriana, inició un discurso mientras seguía su marcha por las galerías de la cubierta B. - Es un asunto muy delicado. Hace tiempo que ambos mundos son capaces de realizar viajes espaciales intrasistema. No poseen tecnología warp *(de curvatura) y la Federación se pregunta si alguna vez estarán preparados para ella. Por supuesto no compartiremos nuestra ciencia con una civilización poco avanzada, ya me entienden. Los peligros de una actitud violenta, beligerante...

          El pitufo secretario no parecía ir a callarse nunca. Spock le seguía muy de cerca, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda y cara de prestarle toda su atención. A Jim le empezaba a doler la cabeza, eso además del runrún en las tripas que no había cesado desde que puso los pies fuera de la cama por la mañana. Les contempló alejarse durante un buen rato, hasta que se perdieron de vista tras la curva que dibujaba el pasillo junto al turboascensor.

 - “Cap-pitán”... - Dijo Scott con su duro acento escocés y algo enfurruñado. - ¿A qué ha venido lo de antes?

 - Sí, Jim. - Le secundó Nyota cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho. - Has estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder.

 - ¡Oh, venga ya! - Exclamó con un gesto de su mano derecha, bastante afeminado por cierto, que pretendió utilizar para quitarle importancia al asunto. - Si no ha sido nada... El muy bobo ni se ha enterado de que sois pareja.

 - Ese era el plan, si mal no recuerdo. Al lad *(tipo) le gustan las formalidades y todas esas chorradas. - Arguyó Scott aún molesto. - Y esa manita tuya, capitán, creo que no le va a gustar ni un pelo.

 - Bah, tampoco es delito que un mando de la Flota sea un pelín amanerado, hay más de uno por ahí... ¿no? - Rió meneando las caderas camino de la enfermería, la siguiente parada en la ruta de bienvenida que le estaban dando a la visita.

 - Creo que simplemente se aburre. - Comentó el escocés a su pareja con cara de resignación. - Nuestro querido capitán es un hombre de acción, la palabrería de la diplomacia...

 - La palabrería en general. - Atajó Nyota dándole un azote en el trasero y empujándolo a caminar. - Vamos, ingeniero jefe Scott. No quiero perderme la escena en el despacho de McCoy.

          La morena corrió detrás de Jim hasta darle alcance, todo aquello de “la función” le hacía mucha gracia. La verdad es que por el momento Amy estaba en la otra punta de la nave, custodiada por Pavel y una de las enfermeras a cargo de la señora Chapel; el ruso llevaba consigo un pad que, con un punto intermitente, le indicaba permanentemente la posición del pitufo secretario. Lo de parecer militares y comportarse con absoluta sobriedad era la parte más divertida de todo el plan, o al menos eso le parecía a Nyota.

 - [Perla](http://trekcore.com/gallery/albums/nyota_uhura09/uhura_pb01.jpg) mía, creo que has nacido para el teatro. - Murmuró Scott apresurándose a seguirla.

 

                        El decorado era perfecto: tubos de laboratorio y pads con complejos análisis por toda la mesa, listados y más listados interminables de cifras incomprensibles cubrían el escritorio en su totalidad. Sí, McCoy se lo había currado a fondo. Jim le sonrió satisfecho nada más entrar a su despacho, sin embargo la alegría se le heló en el rostro cuando pudo captar algo de la conversación que su amigo, la enfermera Chapel, Spock y el diplomático, estaban manteniendo.

 - Así pues estaba usted examinando su garganta por una razón médica. ¿Y qué clase de reacción alérgica podría presentar la señora Chapel? - Consultaba el andoriano. - ¿Algo relacionado con esas bacterias exo-galácticas de las que me ha hablado por el camino, comandante Spock?

 - No, no... nada de eso... yo... - Titubeó el azorado médico.

 - Simplemente me examinaba la garganta. - Parecía repetir Christine algo sonrojada.

 - El estudio que está realizando el doctor McCoy es seguro, no hay de qué preocuparse. - Salió Spock en defensa de la profesionalidad del oficial médico jefe. - _Jim, es horrible, cuando hemos entrado McCoy y la señora Chapel se encontraban besándose..._ \- Añadió en secreto para su sa-telsu. *(esposo)

 _\- ¿En serio?_ \- El rubio no pudo evitar dejar escapar una breve risita que disimuló con un golpe de tos. - _Pero si sabían que veníamos para acá..._

 _\- Informamos hace más de media hora de nuestro paso por enfermería, Jim._ \- El matrimonio continuó comunicándose a través de su silencioso vínculo, la situación así lo exigía. - _Es tiempo suficiente para que..._

 _\- Para que estos dos se líen, ya._ \- Pensó terminando la frase de su esposo. Pero ahora era el momento de proponer soluciones, más tarde hablaría con su médico acerca de reprimir cierto tipo de impulsos. - _A ver, reacciones alérgicas. Si alguien sabe de eso somos los Kirk. ¿Qué tal a los frutos secos?_

 - La enfermera Chapel puede que haya ingerido un cacahuete por error... - Argumentó el vulcano en voz alta, viendo cómo Nyota y Scott habían entrado también al despacho de McCoy. - Algo potencialmente peligroso para su organismo.

 - Compañera, debe usted tener cuidado con lo que se lleva a la boca. - Improvisó Uhura dando unas palmaditas en la espalda de su rubia amiga.

 - Sí, es cierto. - Admitió Christine bajando la mirada. - Gracias por recordármelo, teniente Uhura.

 - ¡Ah, choque anafiláctico, claro! - El pitufo secretario aparentemente se había tragado aquella pantomima. - Es normal que le examinase usted la garganta tan a fondo. No conocía esa técnica aproximando tanto las bocas, claro que las costumbres humanas escapan a mis conocimientos. Un gran trabajo el que están realizando ustedes aquí, con todos estos... - Garth de Izar miraba con desconfianza y algo de repulsión los tubos de ensayo. - Bueno, siga así, su proyecto es... ¡Excelente!

          Parecía tener prisa por abandonar aquel lugar, lo cierto es que estaba deseando salir de la enfermería. Un sitio así, lleno de gérmenes, de virus para los que su sistema inmune seguramente no se encontraba protegido, y encima con todas aquellas bacterias exo-galácticas pululando por allí... El diplomático se despidió cortésmente del médico y continuó su visita por la nave en compañía de Jim y Spock.

 - Doctor McCoy... - Nyota quería reírse un poco más antes de seguir a la comitiva. -¿Acaso detecta usted las trazas de frutos secos con la lengua?

 - ¡Bueno, es mi novia! - Protestó el doctor con su habitual energía. - ¡Por el amor de Dios, soy médico, no un peregrino bajorano obligado al celibato!

 - Pero ¿qué ha pasado aquí? - El escocés no tenía la sutil capacidad de análisis de su novia y no se había enterado de nada.

 - Nos han sorprendido en un beso, Scotty... - Le aclaró con media sonrisa la rubia enfermera.

 - ¡Pillados como dos adolescentes! - Rió la morena apuntándoles con el dedo. - Un poquito de madurez, por favor. Somos militares, que no se diga... Vamos Monty, la siguiente parada es en ingeniería. El capitán querrá tenerte cerca.

 - ¿Es impresión mía o Nyota está disfrutando con todo esto como una niña? - Se preguntó [Christine](http://startrek.asatem.cz/storage/chapel_christine02.jpg) una vez que su amiga se hubo marchado del despacho, a solas con su pareja otra vez. - Mmm... Leonard...

 - ¿Qué puedo decir? - Susurró besando el cuello de la enfermera camino del lóbulo aterciopelado de su linda orejita. - Me pierden las rubias...

 - ¡Eh! Ni cinco minutos y ya estáis liados... - Les interrumpió Jim apareciendo de repente por la puerta. - ¿Y si el pitufo secretario hubiese venido conmigo? Bah, no hay caso. Dame un analgésico, Bones, me va a estallar la cabeza... - Le rogó llevándose la mano a la frente con gesto de dolor. - ¡Cómo habla ese tipo, por todos los dioses!

 - Ten, trágate esta píldora. - Le ofreció McCoy la pastilla a la que siguió un vaso con agua, aportación de Christine. - Y baja el tono, Jim. Te quejas por todo como una gallina clueca en un corral.

 - ¡Ya te daré yo a ti gallina, Bones! - Le espetó nada más ingerir el medicamento, para lo cual realizó una mueca como si le costase un mundo engullir la pastillita. - Un beso más y te mando al calabozo. ¡Sopa de gallina para ti mientras los demás disfrutamos del banquete de bienvenida al Secretario!

 - ¿Vuelves a amenazarme? - Gritó el doctor, Jim se daba media vuelta ignorándolo. - Tenemos suerte de que mi supuesto proyecto de estudio sobre la vida fuera de la Galaxia no le interese en absoluto a ese tipo... Déjame que te diga que... ¡Jim!

 - Leonard, el capitán se ha ido. - La suave mano de Christine le acariciaba la nuca. - ¿Qué me decías antes acerca de las rubias, querido?

 

_(Continuará...)_

 

 


	60. PURO TEATRO. PARTE III: Pedro y el lobo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y tercer episodio de esta OVA, Puro teatro. Pedro y el lobo es una historia popular que trata de enseñar a los niños lo peligroso que puede ser contar mentiras. En 1936, el compositor ruso Prokofiev estrenó su sinfonía con el mismo título, dirigida al público infantil y compuesta en sólo cuatro días. ¿No era un genio, el tipo?

** PURO TEATRO. PARTE III: **

** Pedro y el lobo **

 

                                                                                   El viaje desde Gamma XII hasta Eminiar VII duraría tres días, en los cuales Jim no dejó de sufrir molestos dolores de cabeza sumados al incómodo runrún que seguía sintiendo en las tripas, a pesar de los analgésicos de McCoy. Aquello no era un buen presagio.

          Gran parte de la tripulación se ocupó de que Amy permaneciera, en todo momento, en el punto más alejado de la nave respecto del Secretario de Estado. El pad con la aplicación que detectaba su presencia, diseñada por Scott y mejorada por Chekov, iba de mano en mano al igual que la propia niña. El ruso le había añadido una locución que avisaba si el transmisor molecular llegaba a aproximarse demasiado.

 - «EL [LOBO](http://www.cuentosparachicos.com/images/pedrolobo1.jpg)... EL LOBO...» - Repetía una voz impersonal desde el aparatejo. - «SE ASSERCA EL LOBO...» - Era obvio que la grabación había sido cosa del ruso.

 - Vamos, chiquitina. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por el hangar seis? - Preguntó Johnson tomando a la pequeña en brazos y alejándola lo más posible de las cubiertas superiores.

 - No, yo tero ver al lobito. - Protestó revolviéndose en su regazo. - ¿None etá? ¡Loboooo! ¿Lobito?

 - Dejaré que te sientes a los mandos de la lanzadera si cierras la boca ahora mismo. - Le propuso el sargento de seguridad. La pequeña Amy lo miró con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par y guardó silencio emocionada, ya tenía muy claro que de mayor sería piloto. - Eso está mejor, calladita estás preciosa.

          El diplomático andoriano tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar que en todas las secciones del Enterprise reinaban la eficiencia y la eficacia profesionales por doquier, el buen trato entre los miembros de la tripulación resultaba encomiable. Salvo tal vez por algunos pequeños detalles que observó y que, por simples y anecdóticos, no supo bien cómo encajar.

          Detalles como la muñeca que descubrió la mañana anterior debajo de la consola del artillero, cuya presencia allí costó tanto justificar al joven alférez, y total sólo porque no quería admitir en público que la había adquirido recientemente para su sobrina Amandoshka, un nombre ruso de lo más corriente según le explicó el señor Sulu; o como las miradas que vio cruzarse entre el primer oficial vulcano y el capitán, en las que por largo rato ambos hombres parecían estar hablando en silencio, como si el uno supiera lo que estaba pensando el otro, algo que observó en más de una ocasión y que, aquella tarde, después del almuerzo y camino del puente de mando, al pitufo secretario le pareció bien señalar.

 - Desde luego son ustedes la mejor pareja de toda la Flota Estelar. - Sentenció con rotunda seguridad nada más abrirse las puertas del turboascensor, de modo que todo el personal en el puente pudo oírlo.

 - ¿Co... cómo dice, señor de Izar? - Tartamudeó Jim camino de su silla, de pronto necesitaba sentarse.

 - Es Garth de Izar, en Andoria no separamos los apellidos como hacen ustedes los terrícolas. - Especificó el diplomático al corregirle. - ¿Creen que no me he percatado de cómo se miran ustedes dos? ¿De cómo...?

 - Señor, nos aproximamos al planeta Eminiar VII. - El piloto vio conveniente interrumpir al visitante en ese preciso momento y así lo hizo. - ¿Ordena órbita estándar, capitán?

 - Sí, señor Sulu. - Le confirmó Jim, nervioso balanceaba ligeramente su silla a izquierda y derecha sin parar. - Gracias... teniente. Como ve, señor “Garzdeizar” estamos algo ocupados por aquí.

_\- Garzdéizar... Suena a esuskera._ \- Pensó Spock para su marido. - _¿No hay una joven tripulante en cocinas con ese nombre?_

_\- Se llama García._ \- Respondió él mirándolo a los ojos. - _Sólo es española, no vasca._

_-_ ¡Claro que puedo verlo! ¡Justo ahí! - Exclamó el diplomático señalando aquel intercambio de miradas. - Capitán y primer oficial deben estar bien compenetrados, encajar... ¿no se dice así? - El pitufo secretario siguió con su argumento, ignorando la cara de susto que el [alférez](http://33.media.tumblr.com/6efc1ce1592ec1c1b2eaae01acb77198/tumblr_inline_n5gy5kZwlN1scnzlk.jpg) artillero ponía al escuchar sus palabras. - Me satisface en gran medida que sean ustedes capaces de comunicarse con sólo una mirada. Sí, son ustedes dos, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor pareja de mandos en toda la Flota. Con gusto informaré al Cuartel General de...

          Aquí el árido aunque, de alguna retorcida manera, insinuante discurso del estirado diplomático, se vio interrumpido por un ataque de tos que el miembro más joven de la tripulación sufrió de repente: Pavel se estaba poniendo morado intentando disimular la risa.

_-_ Decía que con gusto informaré al Cuartel General de lo bien compenetrados que están ustedes dos, señores míos. - El Secretario de Estado fijó la vista en el alférez artillero. - ¿Qué le ocurre, muchacho? ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

_-_ Niet! - Negó el ruso en su propia lengua.

_-_ Alférez Chekov, vaya a ingeniería y dígale al señor Riley que suba a ocupar su puesto. - Se apresuró a intervenir Spock. - Es hora de su rotación de tareas.

_-_ Sí, comandante. - Respondió huyendo como una flecha hacia el turboascensor. Su cara estaba a punto de estallar y dos lagrimones le caían de los ojos aguamarina.

_-_ Será mejor que preparemos la partida de desembarque, señor Spock. - Jim procuraba no pensar en qué informaría al Cuartel General el condenado pitufo y mucho menos a quién. - El señor Johnson, de seguridad, nos acompañará al planeta. Piloto... - Añadió dirigiéndose a Sulu. - Queda usted al mando. Que el señor Scott acuda a nuestro encuentro en la sala del transportador. Si su excelencia desea acompañarnos... - Remató con una retorcida sonrisa dirigida al Secretario que simplemente asintió encantado.

          Al salir del puente se cruzaron con un teniente Riley bastante molesto por tener que abandonar la anónima seguridad de ingeniería, ya no podría echar un dram *(trago) de whisky cada vez que le entrasen ganas, siempre escondía una petaca entre los tubos de refrigeración. Venía colocándose la camiseta color mostaza por encima del pantalón, acababa de cambiársela en el vestuario, igual que tuvo que hacer Pavel para colocarse el uniforme rojo y bajar a la cubierta A.

_-_ Psst, Hikaru... - Siseó en su dirección, tomando asiento a la derecha del piloto para ocuparse de la consola de artillería. - ¿Me he perdido algo? ¡Tu amiguito tenía la cara más roja que el jersey que le he visto ponerse! ¿Ha vuelto a meter la pata?

_-_ ¡Oh, cállate irlandés! ¿Te has dejado la petaca ahí abajo? - Murmuró el japonés con malicia.

_-_ Caballeros, trato formal... - Les advirtió Uhura desde la consola de telecomunicaciones. - Son como niños, por favor. - Agregó meneando la cabeza de lado a lado, haciendo que su preciosa coleta se balanceara durante un momento.

 

                      El sargento Johnson se presentó con algo de retraso y una buena mancha de yogur helado de  [plomeek](http://media.tumblr.com/c27b61584d02fb2200ea4e30e23ad6cd/tumblr_inline_ml3bbprvFZ1qz4rgp.jpg) en su jersey que, gracias al tono similar, sólo se veía al trasluz. La enfermera que le sustituía al cuidado de Amy tardó en darle el relevo, llevándose a la niña y a Pedro, como habían bautizado al pad debido a su alarma que avisaba de la proximidad del lobo. El hombre saludó militarmente y ocupó su puesto en las plataformas del transportador.

_-_ Ya veo que mi bebé ha merendado. - Susurró el capitán junto a su hombre de seguridad con una sonrisa de medio lado. - Si se ha comido lo que le falta a su camiseta estará bien alimentada.

_-_ Sí, señor. - Asintió el sargento con infinita paciencia. - Ella y Pedro se han quedado con la señora Chapel, le toca el baño creo.

          Aquel detalle del baño, fue uno más de los que el pitufo secretario no supo dónde encajar. Pero en seguida estaban sobre la superficie de  Eminiar VII, en la ciudad capital del estado planetario. Y pronto salió a recibirles un extraño  [comité](https://metvnetwork.s3.amazonaws.com/PMt24-1444667927-323-list_items-trekcostumes_fridayschildhd0809.jpg) de bienvenida, encabezado por dos hombres vestidos con llamativos trajes de vivos colores y formas un tanto ridículas y asimétricas. Se presentaron a sí mismos como Mea3 y Anan7 pero su forma peculiar de hablar, su pronunciación marcadamente eminiariana, hacía que sus nombres sonaran más bien como “méate” y “anda-siente”. A Jim le costó no soltar una carcajada y agradeció haber dejado a McCoy en el Enterprise: si algo no podía soportar su buen amigo el médico eran los acentos curiosos.

        Después de que el estirado diplomático explicase a sus anfitriones, con un grandilocuente discurso que duró varios minutos, los motivos de la Federación al enviarle allí escoltado por, lo que él denominó, la “crème de la crème” de la Flota Estelar... a la partida de desembarque le fue dada la peor de las noticias posibles. Mea3 fue el encargado de hacerlo.

_-_ ¿Qué? ¡Pero... no puede ser, no...! - A Jim le estalló el runrún de las tripas con un fuerte retortijón que le hizo llevarse la mano al estómago, lo siguiente en explotar sería su cabeza.

_-_ Capitán, este eminiariano... - El diplomático no se atrevió a decir su nombre por si lo pronunciaba mal. - ¿Acaba de contarnos que la ciudad ha sido atacada por una bomba de fusión procedente de Vendikar y que han muerto más de medio millón de personas?

_-_ Méate, sí, eso ha dicho. - Confirmó Spock ajeno a lo ridículas que sonaron sus palabras. - Curiosamente, todo a nuestro alrededor parece intacto y no existen evidencias visible o lecturas de sensor que muestren que tal ataque haya ocurrido, capitán.

_-_ El atanquen ha sucedidio al apareceder ustedes. - Aseguró el otro jefecillo de la comitiva, Anan7, el que no vestía de verde y amarillo.

_-_ Anda-siente y yo y los demiás muertos nos diriguirigimos a las casietas de desinintemgración. - Añadió Mea3 señalando el camino. - Dieben acompañamarnos, ustedes taminiém están muertos.

_-_ ¿Cómo que estamos...? - Garth de Izar no daba crédito; conocía las peculiares costumbres en el vestir de los nacidos en Eminiar VII y era capaz de comprender lo que decían cuando hablaban, pero lo que estaban viendo sus ojos y lo que escuchaban sus oídos no parecía tener sentido alguno. - ¡Aquí nadie está muerto!

_-_ Capitán... - Johnson se llevó la mano al fáser en su cinturón. Los coloridos habitantes de aquel loco lugar se estaban acercando demasiado.

_-_ Scotty... - Jim activó el telecomunicador con un efectista y delicado giro de muñeca. - ¡Arriba, ahora! - Ordenó sin guardar las formas, no había tiempo.

          Afortunadamente sus moléculas se desintegraron de la superficie del planeta para aparecer sanos y salvos de nuevo a bordo del Enterprise, desafortunadamente no venían solos: Mea3 había logrado asirse del brazo de Spock justo antes del transporte. El hombre parecía asombrado por lo que acababa de suceder.

_-_ ¡Oooole! ¡Ole, ole y olé! - Exclamó sacudiendo su larga coleta rubia y su capa color lila igual que una [flamenca](http://gastronomiayturismosevilla.es/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/flamenco-shutterstock_123288163.jpg). - ¡No habererá casieta de desinintemgración para mí! ¡Méate! ¡Méate! ¡Méateeee! - Saltaba como un loco coreando su propio nombre delante de la pasmada tripulación.

_-_ Scotty... ¿cómo que Scotty, capitán? - El estirado andoriano le reprendía por haber abandonado las formalidades, parecía estar escandalizado por ello. - ¿Y qué es eso de “arriba” y ya está? ¡No son maneras de hacer las cosas en la Flota Estelar!

_-_ La urgencia de la situación requería de formas abreviadas, señor Secretario. - Justificó el vulcano la actitud de su esposo.

_-_ ¿Y qué hacemos con éste infeliz, cap-pitán? - Preguntó el aludido Scotty señalando al recién llegado.

_-_ Devuélvalo a su planeta, ingeniero jefe Scott. - Ordenó Jim usando esta vez el tratamiento adecuado.

_-_ Noooo... - Se oyó una voz fundiéndose con la nada cuando las moléculas de Mea3 desaparecieron de las plataformas del teletransportador.

_-_ Estudiemos el caso antes de regresar a Eminiar VII. - Sugirió Spock. - Si no ha habido ningún ataque, ¿por qué esa gente se considera muerta y qué son esas casetas de las que hablan?

_-_ Buena pregunta y buena sugerencia, primer oficial. - Jim se aproximaba a la puerta seguido por el pitufo secretario. - Estudiaremos el caso, ahora mismo, en mi despacho... - Impidiendo salir al andoriano y sólo permitiendo que Spock le alcanzara en el pasillo, terminó con una retorcida sonrisa. - Y lo haremos a solas, señor Secretario, si no le importa.

          Spock siguió pensativo las sinuosas caderas de su esposo por toda la galería, ¿qué había querido decir con eso de que “lo harían” a solas? Hasta que llegaron al turboascensor que les llevaba directamente al despacho de capitán. Una vez allí, el vulcano se vio sometido a la tanda de mordiscos y besuqueos habitual.

_\- ¿Crees que es momento para esto, t'hy'la?_ \- Le preguntó usando el vínculo, sus labios estaban ocupados en degustar la miel de los de Jim.

_-_ ¡Ah, últimamente el único sitio donde hago cochinadas es en el baño! - Se quejó el rubio empujándolo fuera de la cabina cuando llegaron a su destino, abalanzándose sobre su marido y conduciéndolo directo a su mesa. - Desde que ese pitufo está a bordo no tengo ganas más que de...

_-_ ¿Devorarle? - Preguntó Chekov saltando del cómodo sillón de capitán, haciéndoles ver a ambos que no tenían intimidad. - Jim, si te preguntas qué hago aquí, es que Amy quería...

_-_ ¡Papi! ¡A-nirih! *(papá) – Nada más verles, la pequeña gritó sus nombres echándoles los bracitos, con su miniuniforme azul cielo estaba para comérsela.

_-_ ¡Mi bebé! - Exclamó Jim tomando a su hija en brazos. - Veamos... Pavel, analiza las condiciones del planeta y dime cuántos ataques por bombas de fusión ha recibido Eminiar VII últimamente.

_-_ Ninguno que yo sepa. - Respondió el ruso ya delante del ordenador.

_-_ ¿Y Vendikar? - Inquirió Spock dejando que la niña le tironease de la barbita de chivo.

_-_ Ninguno. - Repitió Chekov tras la consulta. - ¡Un momento!

_-_ La guerra entre los dos planetas es simulada, ficticia... - Murmuró Jim. - Seguramente no deseaban destruir la riqueza de sus mundos.

_-_ Ay, ay, ay! - Canturreó Pavel, las señales que estaba analizando parecían confirmar las sospechas del capitán. - Son computadores, se lanssan ataques y contraataques mediante juegos de guerra, luego calculan los daños y selessionan a los muertos... ¿Los selessionan? ¡Es ridículo!

_-_ Cuando un ciudadano es reportado como "muerto", debe ir a esas casetas de desintegración de las que hablaban Méate y Anda-siente. - Dedujo Spock con su lógica vulcana.

_-_ ¿Cómo disses que se llaman los alienígenas? - A Pavel le chocaron los nombres. - Méate y... ¿Anda-siente? - Repitió echándose a reír.

_-_ Casetas donde entran para ser desintegrados y morir de verdad, a pesar de que todo no sea más que un juego. - Concluyó Jim poniendo los ojos en blanco y asintiendo al ruso que aún se reía. - Resulta aterrador, ¿no creéis?

_-_ Más bien práctico, t'hy'la. - Le corrigió el vulcano. - Planetas intactos y víctimas mortales. Los números deciden... ¡fascinante!

_-_ Pues a mí me sigue paressiendo ridículo, como todo en esas gentes. - El ruso examinaba ahora  [fotografías](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/memoryalpha/images/8/88/CapellanWarriors.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20070409184147&path-prefix=en) de los pobladores de Eminiar VII. - ¿Un juego de guerra? Esta nave podría destruir los dos planetas con un sólo disparo de fotones, eso sí puede ser aterrador, Jim.

_-_ Y práctico también... - Murmuró el rubio con su media sonrisa retorcida que indicaba, claramente, cómo un plan empezaba a tomar forma en su cabeza. - Muy práctico, Pavel. ¡Has tenido una idea genial, como siempre mi niño! - Rió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_-_ ¡Pavel listo! - Aplaudió Amy emocionada.

_-_ «EL LOBO... EL LOBO... SE ASSERCA EL LOBO...» - La voz impersonal de Pedro, sobre la mesa, alertaba de la proximidad del pitufo secretario.

_-_ Rápido, Spock. Llévatela de aquí. - Le encomendó entregándole el pad y a la pequeña. - Pórtate bien, mi bebé, te veré más tarde. Pavel y a'nirih (papá) tienen trabajo que hacer.

 

_(Continuará...)_

 

 


	61. PURO TEATRO. PARTE IV: El brebaje vulcano.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuarta entrega de esta OVA, Puro teatro, donde se habla de un misterioso brebaje curativo que utilizan los vulcanos cuando no pueden controlar el dolor con su disciplina kolinahr... invento mío, no hagáis caso. Ojalá Jim no lo hubiera encontrado donde lo dejé: en su camarote del Enterprise.

** PURO TEATRO. PARTE IV: **

** El brebaje vulcano **

 

                                                                                         El plan que la idea de Pavel había inspirado en Jim, consistía en regresar al planeta y encontrar el modo de destruir los ordenadores, acabando así con los malditos juegos de guerra de una vez por todas. Entretanto, si les ordenaban morir, se negarían poniendo en jaque a ambos mundos hasta lograr que se sentaran a negociar. Parecía fácil, al menos su planteamiento lo era, sin embargo no fue nada sencillo de poner en práctica gracias, en parte, a la inestimable colaboración del Secretario de Estado andoriano, Garth de Izar.

 - ¡No irán a ese planeta sin mí, capitán Kirk! - Gritaba el  [pitufo](http://www.planetadejuego.com/uploads/media/images/filosofoe3423423w.jpg) a pleno pulmón en la sala de juntas situada bajo el puente de mando. - No me fío de esos eminiaritas. Ha resultado evidente que continúan siendo una civilización violenta, beligerante...

 - Por favor, si se matan de una forma muy civilizada... - Murmuró McCoy por lo bajini cargado de cinismo.

 - Pero se matan, doctor. - Intervino Spock. - Aunque se trate de un juego generado por ordenador, con objetivos elegidos ya sea al azar o siguiendo algún patrón estratégico, el hecho es que no deja de ser una guerra.

 - ¡Qué horror! - Exclamó Uhura. - Semejante deshumanización...

 - ¡Exacto! No tiene sentido que sigamos aquí. ¿Para qué tratar de imponer la paz entre ese planeta y Vendikar? - El andoriano vio que tenía razón y elevó aún más el tono de su discurso. - ¡Ambos mundos están demasiado atrasados para ser recibidos por nuestra Federación de Planetas Unidos!

 - Puede que no estén listos para la tecnología que permite los viajes interestelares... - Observó Scott. - Pero dejar que se eliminen mutuamente... ¡Nae, señor! No deberíamos permitirlo.

 - Olvida usted, ingeniero jefe, la primera norma de la Flota Estelar. - Le contrarió el Secretario de Estado. - ¡La no injerencia! - Remarcó levantando su afilada nariz por encima de todos los que estaban alrededor de la mesa. - Tendré que tomar medidas contra usted, contra todo aquel que la viole.

          La habitación se llenó de murmullos hasta el bajo techo, las luces led y la ausencia de ventanas le conferían un carácter agobiante, no en vano se debatían allí habitualmente asuntos de vida o muerte. De pronto Jim empezó a hablar, calmado, con tono neutro y algo cansado a decir verdad. Seguía doliéndole la cabeza.

 - En esta nave yo soy el capitán, señor Garzdéizar... - Pronunció el nombre con cierto acento vasco, de inmediato los murmullos perecieron ahogados por su aterciopelada voz. - Yo soy quien toma las decisiones y ningún miembro del cuerpo diplomático de la Federación, por muy azul que sea, va venir aquí a decirme cómo he de gobernar a mis hombres.

 - ¿Piensa saltarse la Primera Regla? - Preguntó escandalizado el Secretario de Estado.

 - Haré lo que sea necesario para preservar esos millones de vidas, es mi trabajo. - Remató levantando la mirada y dibujando en su rostro la más retorcida de sus sonrisas.

 - Así se habla, Jim. - Vitoreó Nyota mordiéndose el labio y rectificando de inmediato. - Digo, capitán.

 - Esta vez bajaremos Spock, Pavel, Johnson y yo mismo. - El rubio empezaba a levantarse de la mesa, dando la reunión por concluida. - Nyota, a las comunicaciones. Envía mensajes a los dos planetas al mismo tiempo. Scotty, quedas al mando. Apunta con los torpedos fotónicos ambos objetivos, ¿queda claro?

 - Si va Pavel yo también voy. - Añadió Sulu poniéndose en pie. - Alguien tiene que protegerle mientras sabotea los ordenadores de los eminiaritas y el sargento Johnson estará muy ocupado procurando vuestra seguridad, Jim.

 - Está bien, Hikaru. - Rió el rubio. - No seré yo el que te lo prohíba.

 - ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! - El andoriano empezaba a ponerse lila, seguramente por la cólera creciente en su interior. - ¿Acaso no me han escuchado? ¡No permitiré que interfieran en el desarrollo de esas culturas! ¿Y qué es eso de Pavel e Hikaru? - Preguntó refiriéndose únicamente al tuteo.

 - Oh, eso mismo nos preguntamos todos los demás, pitufín... - Murmuró el doctor McCoy arrancando en sus compañeros una buena carcajada, salvo en Spock, claro está, quien permanecía impertérrito.

 - Comandante, apelo a su lógica vulcana. - Le habló el ya iracundo Secretario. - ¡No puede tolerar este arranque de... de...!

 - ¿Humanidad? - Spock pronunció la palabra elevando ligeramente las comisuras de sus finos labios, con sus ojos color chocolate examinaba detenidamente al diplomático. - Creo que es la palabra que estaba buscando.

          El tipo se quedó congelado, ¿cómo rebatir tan contundente respuesta? Aún así se empeñó en acompañar a la nueva expedición de desembarque; si el capitán Kirk y su tripulación pretendían quebrantar las sagradas normas de su amada Flota, alguien tendría que hacer de testigo para poder informar al Cuartel General.

 

                     Todos tenían sus órdenes. Nyota redactaba los mensajes de manera que fueran claramente comprensibles para las culturas vendikarita y eminiariana. Scotty revisaba la santabárbara de la nave cuidando que todo estuviese a punto. McCoy se refugió en la enfermería, contento por una vez de no ser miembro de la expedición; aprovecharía para darle un buen repaso a los materiales del dispensario en compañía de la enfermera Chapel.

          Y allí les descubrió Jim cuando iba a hacerse con otro analgésico, el dolor de cabeza se había vuelto insoportable. Las hábiles manos del doctor recorrían la espalda de la rubia en sentido descendente, entreteniéndose un buen rato en palpar las duras nalgas. A Jim le dio por reír y se largó sin decir una palabra, sus amigos ni siquiera le vieron. Pero necesitaba algo antes de ir a la sala del transportador y partir hacia el planeta.

          Entonces recordó que Spock, en su zona de meditación, solía guardar una botellita de cristal negro y de forma humanoide con una especie de licor curativo. Su marido no acostumbraba a tomar ese remedio, hecho a manejar el dolor con su famosa disciplina vulcana, pero le gustaba saber que siempre había un trago a mano por si era necesario. Era un regalo de su padre y el envase resultaba de lo más decorativo.

          El capitán se coló en su habitación quedándose en camiseta, aprovecharía para cambiarse el uniforme, y fue derecho a la estantería. Cogió un vasito y lo llenó con el líquido dorado,  [empinándose](http://66.media.tumblr.com/5b2499b93fdb0db3262ef4af44d9b9cf/tumblr_inline_mlf70oRy6a1rd1pdh.gif) a morro el resto sin dejar una sola gota. Sabía fuerte, debía contener algo de alcohol. Jim volcó el chupito preservado de nuevo en la botella y, poniéndole la cabeza que hacía las veces de corcho, la devolvió a su lugar.  _ Aquí no ha pasado nada _ , se dijo a sí mismo buscando en el armario un jersey limpio que ponerse.

          Sulu y Pavel llegaban juntos a la sala de teletransporte. El japonés le ayudaba a cargar con el complicado equipo electrónico que tendría que utilizar en su misión. Al ruso le temblaban las piernas, detestaba el trabajo de campo. No era la primera vez que estaba a punto de palmarla durante una expedición a un planeta desconocido.

 - Tranquilo... - Le susurró el japonés. - Será coser y cantar, esos ordenadores los jaqueas tú en cero punto cero uno.

 - ¿Llevas tu  [wakissashi](http://mla-s2-p.mlstatic.com/wakizashi-antiguo-japanese-sword-785001-MLA20258691960_032015-F.jpg) ? - Consultó evidentemente asustado.

 - ¿Para que se extravíe o algo peor? Ni hablar, si buscas mi espada la encontrarás en mi dormitorio... Tendrás que conformarte con esto. - Añadió refiriéndose a su fáser colgado del cinturón, levantándose el jersey por la parte de atrás.

 - ¡Teniente Sulu, alférez Chekov! - Les llamó la atención el pitufo secretario, haciendo su aparición en la sala con grandes aspavientos. Las últimas frases que había escuchado le tenían escandalizado. - Una cosa es que se tuteen ustedes, otra muy distinta es que anden coqueteando por ahí.

 - Por fin una voz sensata en toda esta historia... - Masculló Riley asomando detrás de los controles, el irlandés había observado toda la escena en silencio, con su risita maliciosa.

 - ¿Otra vez le estabas dando al whisky ahí escondido, Kevin? - Le atacó el [japonés](http://25.media.tumblr.com/4a2e262984a9fbf8a405de413af6669a/tumblr_mrz44ijEJV1s6x05to2_r1_250.gif).

 - ¡Ah, Hikaru, no me toques las pelotas! - Protestó el pelirrojo. - Me estaba ocupando de que todo funcionase correctamente, ya sabes lo delicados que son estos condenados teletransportadores.

 - ¡Hagan el favor de moderar su lenguaje, caballeros! - Siguió luchando su batalla perdida el andoriano. - ¿Dónde están el capitán y los demás?

 - Sargento Johnson reportándose en la sala del transportador. - Anunció el hombre su propia presencia con rotundidad al entrar en la estancia.

 - Oh, me alegra ver que no todos ustedes son igual de indisciplinados. Deberían ascenderle a usted a teniente, me ocuparé de ello. - Prometió el Secretario al bueno de Johnson. - En cambio sus compañeros... El uno bebiendo a escondidas, el otro hablando de favores sexuales a un pobre muchacho inocente... ¡Sé muy bien a lo que se refiere con eso de que encontrará “su espada” en el dormitorio, señor Sulu!

 - ¡Eh! No tan inocente... - Protestó de nuevo Riley. - Estoy seguro de que Pavel sabe perfectamente dónde está esa espada.

 - ¡Comandante Spock! - El pitufo secretario le llamó a su lado. - ¡Llega usted a tiempo! Sospecho que el teniente Riley se encuentra ebrio y creo que el teniente Sulu precisa urgentemente de una charla acerca del delicado asunto que es el acoso sexual en el trabajo.

 - ¿Aún no ha llegado Jim? - Fue lo único que dijo el vulcano, ignorando todo lo que salía por la boca del diplomático. - ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Voy a buscarlo.

          Y con la misma inercia de su entrada, Spock ejecutó su salida de escena. Al andoriano se le quedó cara de idiota al verlo desaparecer. Había dicho "Jim" y no "capitán", eso no le pasó inadvertido.

 

 - A'nirih... Beles draro, no me des más besos... - Se quejaba Amy del fuerte olor en el aliento de su padre, apartándole la cara con ambas manitas. El rubio no dejaba de achucharla entre sus brazos.

 - Mi bebé, mi lindooo... bee-bé... - A Jim le costaba un poquito hablar, tal vez el brebaje empezaba a hacer efecto.

 - «EL LOBO... EL LOBO...» - Repetía Pedro sin cesar, detectando la presencia del Secretario en la misma cubierta.

 - Señor, le esperan a usted en la sala del transportador. - Le dijo el tripulante Chase intentando tomar a la niña de sus brazos, cosa complicada pues el capitán no parecía querer soltarla.

 - «SE ASSERCA EL LOBO...» - Seguía insistiendo el pad.

 - ¿None tá el lobito? - A Amy toda aquella historia la tenía intrigada.

          El comunicador personal de Jim se puso a pitar, tenía que responder. Dejando que Chase sujetase a la niña cogió el aparato y, olvidando que era una vídeo llamada, se lo llevó a la sien para hablar.

 - Aquí James T. Kirk, capitán de la USS Enterprise. ¿Quién es? - Preguntó  hablando por el comunicador  [ofreciendo](http://38.media.tumblr.com/038242be1081204f41fe10d961182a9b/tumblr_inline_mlf6emr0ot1rd1pdh.gif) un generoso primer plano de su oreja derecha y su mentón.

 - Jim, ¿dónde andas? - La voz de Spock al otro lado denotaba cierto agotamiento. - He estado utilizando el tel *(vínculo) y nada. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Te esperamos en la sala de teletransporte.

 - Estoy de camino... - Masculló cortando la comunicación. - Pórtate bien, mi bee-bé. Los papás volvemos en un tris.

 

                   Entró tambaleándose, su marido tuvo que ayudarlo a subir los escalones hasta la plataforma del transportador. Para entonces todos los artefactos de Pavel estaban colocados, apilados en orden sobre uno de los círculos. El propio Chekov, Sulu y el sargento Johnson, aguardaban en sus puestos a ser desmaterializados. Riley se carcajeaba detrás de los controles y al Secretario de Estado,  Garth de Izar, estaba a punto de caérsele la mandíbula al suelo.

 - ¿Borracho? - El andoriano no daba crédito. - Se dispone usted a desembarcar en Eminiar VII, un mundo en guerra, liderando una expedición con la intención de quebrantar la Primera Regla de la Flota... - Tomó aliento, el comandante vulcano se aseguraba de que su capitán mantuviera la verticalidad, sobre una de las plataformas, sosteniéndolo indecorosamente por las caderas. - ¿Y se presenta usted borracho?

 - ¿Listos para el transporte? - Consultó Riley.

 - Adelante, Kevin. - Respondió Spock. - Bájanos ya.

 

_(Continuará...)_

 

 

 


	62. PURO TEATRO. PARTE V: Un final agridulce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo de esta OVA de cinco, Puro Teatro, que nos ha llevado atrás en el tiempo una vez más, disfrutando así de la tripulación original del Enterprise y sus locas aventuras espaciales. El cinismo del doctor McCoy, la belleza de la fuerte Uhura, la dulzura de la observadora Christine, las tensas sonrisas del ingeniero Scott, la tensión sexual no resuelta de Sulu y Pavel, siempre señalada por el dedo acusador de Riley... ¡Ah, les echaría de menos si, de vez en cuando, no fuese a hacerles una visita!

** PURO TEATRO. PARTE V: **

** Un final agridulce **

 

                                                                                                A estas alturas ya sabemos cómo funciona esto. Una luz azulada se arremolina en torno a los cuerpos de los seis expedicionarios, girando cada vez más rápido y brillante, y las moléculas se desmaterializan para de nuevo materializarse en el planeta de turno...

 - A ver... - Comenzó Jim a dar sus órdenes. - Pavel, tú a por las computadoras. Los demás...

 - ¿Y dónde están? - Preguntó el ruso echando un vistazo a su alrededor. - ¿Lo sabes? Porque aquí hay muchas instalassiones, Jim.

          Algo totalmente cierto. Se encontraban en una plaza rodeada por edificios de aspecto anodino, un puñado de grises mamotretos arquitectónicos sin ninguna chispa. Afortunadamente no había un alma por allí.

          Echaron a andar hacia lo que parecía una instalación gubernamental, Sulu advirtió una especie de escudo sobre la puerta. En su interior dos pasillos rodeaban las múltiples habitaciones girando a derecha e izquierda, Spock decidió dividir la expedición hasta dar con los ordenadores en cuestión.

 - Johnson, a la retaguardia y no le quite ojo de encima al Secretario. - Le encomendó el vulcano al sargento de seguridad. - Sólo faltaba que le pasara algo malo, sería responsabilidad nuestra.

 - Cuidaré de él, señor. - Asintió estirándose orgulloso la camisa roja y empuñando su fáser con firmeza.

 - Esho, tú cuida del lobo, no se haga daño. - Estuvo de acuerdo Jim. - Yo... iré con mi niño y con Hik! - Hipó el rubio. - Y con Hikaaaru.

 - El primero que vea los aparatos que lo comunique. - Añadió Spock. -  _ ¿Entendido, t'hy'la? Deja abierto el vínculo. _ \- Le pidió usando su mente para comunicarse con su esposo. -  _ Por cierto... ¿estás bien? _

_  - Ferpectamente, amor. _ \- Le respondió del mismo modo regalándole una pícara sonrisa.

 - ¿Por qué arrastra las palabras? - El andoriano se acercó a husmear el aliento del capitán. - ¡Lo que suponía! ¡Está usted borracho señor Kirk!

 - Un Kirk borracho vale más que dos. - Argumentó con escasa lógica el rubio, tenía que reconocer que el brebaje vulcano se le había subido a la cabeza.

 - Vamos, señor Secretario. - Spock tomó el corredor de la derecha. - Sígame, no se separe de nosotros.

          Y así Jim, Sulu y Pavel, estos últimos cargados con el equipo del ruso, echaron a andar por el pasillo de la izquierda. Ambos grupos caminaban con atención, por si escuchaban a alguien por allí, mirando tras cada ventana y abriendo todas las puertas. No sabían qué aspecto tendría la sala de ordenadores, ni siquiera si existía algo así. De pronto unos pasos se acercaban por el corredor, dos hombres vestidos con tonos chillones, en terrible combinación, agitaban sus coletas rubias al dar sus enormes zancadas: la raza eminiariana era bastante alta.

          Jim no se acobardó y se dirigió a ellos con toda la sobriedad que pudo sacar de su mente embriagada. Les explicó que, como capitán de una nave estelar diseñada para recorrer la Galaxia entera y con una capacidad de destruir mundos completos con sólo un disparo de sus torpedos, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que una absurda guerra, como la que Eminiar VII mantenía con Vendikar, siguiera adelante.

_  - Jim, hemos encontrado las computadoras. _ \- Era la dulce voz de Spock sonando en su cabeza. -  _ Te envío mi posición al comunicador. _

 - Pavel, toma esto y ve con Sulu allí ahora mismo. - Le ordenó entregándole su fáser.

 - ¡Ustedes no vian a ninguningunia parte! - El alienígena ataviado de verde fosforito y naranja, les cortó el paso extendiendo la mano abierta ante sus caras.

 - ¿A dónde tengo que ir, Jim? - Preguntó extrañado el ruso devolviendo el fáser a su capitán. - Me das tu arma, supongo que las coordenadas estarán en tu comunicador.

 - ¡Qué tonto estoy, mi niño! Me equivoqué de trasto. - Reconoció corrigiendo el error y rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa. - Sulu, ve con él.

 - Sí, señor. - Masculló entre dientes. - ¿Y qué hacemos con estos? - El japonés ladeó la cabeza señalando a los eminiarianos.

 - Ni casho... - Farfulló el rubio. - ¿No tienen una guerra de mentira? ¡Pues que nos maten de mentira!

          Apartándolos a empujones, Sulu y Pavel consiguieron avanzar por el pasillo camino del punto que señalaba el comunicador de Jim. Éste se quedó a hablar con los alienígenas, echándoles con confianza los brazos por encima de los hombros se colocó en medio de los dos.

 - A ver, amigos... - Comenzó una pesada charla de borracho que, de pronto, se vio interrumpida.

 - ¡No habliamos con muertos! - Espetó el eminiariano de amarillo limón con capa fucsia sacudiéndoselo de encima. - Usted debe ir a la casieta de desinintemgración, está usted muerto.

 - ¿Ah sí? - Bromeó el rubio. - ¿Y eso en qué se nota?

 - Diurante el último ataque de Vendicar, su niave, capitán, fue destruida por un satiélite de tri-coloblato...

 - Creo que se dice tri-cobalto. - Interrumpió Jim para corregir la peculiar forma de hablar de aquel tipo.

 - ¡Tioda la tripululación de su niave está muerta! - Terminó gritando el alienígena, no comprendía por qué aquel hombre negaba los hechos de esa manera.

 - Así que el Enterprise ha sido atacado, ¿no? - Dijo tomando su fáser del cinturón y llevándoselo a la boca. - Scotty... aquí Jim. ¿Seguís respirando ahí arriba?

          Por razones obvias no hubo respuesta. El rubio devolvió el arma a su cinturón y echó a andar por el pasillo, tenía que darles la noticia a sus compañeros: eran los únicos supervivientes de tan terrible suceso. Y los eminiarianos le siguieron asombrados por la tenacidad de aquel rubio tan extraño.

 - Spock... - Le llamó tomando ya el pasillo de la derecha a la entrada del edificio, allí donde la expedición se había dividido. - ¡Spooock! - Gritó.

 - ¿Quié hace? - Se preguntó el eminiariano de verde. - ¿Por quié no nos aconompaña a la casieta de desinintemgración?

          Su compañero se encogió de hombros y ambos continuaron siguiendo al capitán. Ya no llamaba a nadie a gritos, por fin el rubio había recordado que poseía un vínculo sagrado con su esposo y lo estaba utilizando. Así no tardó en dar con el resto del equipo.

 - ¡Estos dos dicen que el Enterprise ha sido destruido en un ataque de Vendikar! - Entró a la sala de los ordenadores gritando desesperado. - ¡Y Scotty no responde a mi llamada!

 - ¿Cómo va a contestar el escossés? - Pavel se echó a [reír](https://33.media.tumblr.com/bed9c0d942a7b872fb492f5cd4d6154b/tumblr_mo2m6n4FT71qem02jo2_500.gif). - Seguro que le has llamado usando el fáser.

 - ¿Y esto? - Sulu le tendía el pesado decodificador con el que había cargado todo el rato a su espalda. - ¿Tampoco te sirve?

          El ruso negó con la cabeza. Nada más ver la clase de computadoras que tenían en Eminiar VII, supo que lo único que le hacía falta para jaquearlas era su pendrive.

 - Scott, aquí Spock. - El vulcano llamaba al Enterprise con su propio comunicador, todavía tenía la ceja izquierda levantada. -  _ Llamando por el fáser... ¿pero qué te pasa? ¿Es cierto, Jim? ¿Estás ebrio? _ \- Le decía mientras aguardaba la respuesta del ingeniero.

 - Señor, todo en orden. - Contestó Uhura. - Los mensajes han sido enviados a ambos mundos, y Monty dice que la santabárbara está cargada y apuntando a los objetivos.

 - ¡Trae acá! - Jim arrebató el aparato de las manos de su marido. - ¡Nyota, preciosa perla negra! ¿Estáis bien? ¿No habéis sido atacados?

 - Jim... - Spock le quitó el comunicador. - Es evidente que el ataque de Vendikar ha sido ficticio, como el anterior. Además, has pulsado el botón de colgar.

 - ¡Lo tengo! - Exclamó Pavel. - [Game](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-dUPtBttkkC0/VDRhE6yU4wI/AAAAAAAAB2U/MjFXUotVcvU/s1600/game-over.gif) over! *(fin del juego)

 - ¿Te has cargado ese estúpido juego de guerra sólo con tu pen? - Sulu miró el resto del pesado equipo con rabia.

 - ¡Bueno, amigos! - Jim volvió a engancharse del cuello de los eminiarianos. - Por si no tenéis claro lo que está pasando os lo voy a explicar. En primer lugar, aquí el genio de mi niño, ha destrozado vuestros computadores...

 - ¡Y los de Vendikar también! - Interrumpió Pavel orgulloso. - Les he mandado un virus, un pedasso de troyano que no lo para ni un oso panda.

 - Así que vuestros estúpidos juegos de guerra han terminado para siempre. - Siguió Jim. - Y ahora vais a decirme dónde están esas condenadas casetas de desintegración de las que tanto habláis porque Spock, Johnson y yo mismo, vamos a volarlas en pedazitos... ¿Lo vais captando?

 - ¡No hariemos tal cosa! - Se negó en redondo el eminiariano de amarillo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

 - Lo harán. - Intervino Spock. - Nuestra nave, como habrán podido comprobar, está armada con una tecnología que supera sus conocimientos, capacitada para arrasar la superficie de dos planetas enteros con un solo disparo.

_  - Amor... ¿un solo disparo? Estás alardeando... _ \- Rió Jim usando el vínculo, con los achispados ojos azules clavados en los de su marido.

_  - Exagerando un poco, nada más. _ \- Se justificó el vulcano del mismo modo. - ¿Qué dicen ahora, caballeros?

 - ¿Y cuál es la altiernativa, ser de oriejas puntiaguiudias? - El alienígena de verde le miraba con incertidumbre y algo de desprecio.

 - Sentarse en una mesa, eminiarianos y vendikaritas, juntos para negociar una paz que les ayude a prosperar. - Respondió Spock con absoluta sinceridad vulcana.

          Hasta ese instante el Secretario andoriano se había limitado a observar en silencio toda la escena, tomando buena nota de todo para informar en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad al Cuartel General. Pero cuando oyó al comandante vulcano hablar así y observó la mirada que el capitán sostenía con él, algo se movió en su estirado corazón.

 - Será para mí un honor y un verdadero placer ayudarles como intermediario en esas negociaciones, caballeros. - Dijo con solemnidad acercándose a los eminiarianos. - Ahora veo cual es realmente su trabajo, capitán. Usted y su partenaire lo han realizado a la perfección, con verdadera eficiencia profesional.

_  - ¿Partenaire? Eso es... ¿pareja? _ \- Pensó Spock para su sa-telsu. *(esposo)

_  - ¡Ah, no pasa nada! Se refiere a que trabajamos juntos, creo... _ \- Contestó Jim haciendo una graciosa mueca que reflejaba sus dudas.

_-_ Yo solamente digo una cosa... - Anunció Sulu con firmeza. - ¡No pienso cargar con todos estos trastos, pesados e inútiles, de vuelta al Enterprise! - Espetó pateando el equipo de Pavel.

_-_ Yeppa! ¡Que es material frágil! - Se quejó el ruso.

_-_ El pen... - Masculló entre dientes el japonés. - Sólo ha utilizado el puñetero pendrive...

_-_ Pero moy drug... *(amigo mío) – El chico se sonreía echando la mano sobre el hombro del piloto. - Yo no sabía cómo iban a ser estos ordenadores...

 

 

                                                                        Un par de días más tarde la USS Enterprise abandonaba el sistema solar de Eminiar VII, dejando al Secretario de Estado de la Federación, Garth de Izar, a cargo de las negociaciones entre ambas civilizaciones. Eminiarianos y vendikaritas, sentados a la misma mesa por primera vez, después de siglos de una guerra surrealista. Todas las casetas de desintegración, en uno y otro planeta, fueron destruidas por los fasers de la nave. Ya sólo quedaba la salida de la paz, y con toda la buena voluntad del pitufo secretario, sería difícil que los beligerantes alienígenas no alcanzaran un acuerdo.

          La tripulación entera celebró aquello con una cena de gala, compuesta por suculentos manjares traídos de Eminiar VII y de Vendikar. Curiosamente acabaron combinando sendos menús, los eminiarianos tenían un gusto demasiado agrio y los vedikaritas estaban demasiado dulces: juntos sabían mucho mejor. Para beber sirvieron toda clase de licores de nombres impronunciables, algunos de ellos bastante fuertes. Amy probó casi todos los platos aunque ya había cenado su sopa plomeek, la niña disfrutaba de la compañía de sus padres y de toda la familia del Enterprise al completo, después de pasar los últimos días jugando a aquella especie de escondite con el misterioso lobo.

 - A'nirih... - Le llamó tirando de la manga de su uniforme, dejando junto a los galones de capitán, una mancha de salsa espesa y azulada. - ¿None tá el lobo? Pedo ya no disse nada.

 - ¿Te refieres al pad, a Pedrrrrro? - Sonrió Jim remarcando la erre para que su hijita aprendiera a pronunciarla. - Bueno, bebé. El lobo ya no está, se ha ido.

 - ¿A none? Yo tero al lobito... - Protestó algo ofuscada.

 - Con suerte no volveremos a saber de él, ko-fu. *(hija) – Spock soportó que le tirase de la perilla con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

 - ¡ [Brindo](http://38.media.tumblr.com/2c6665482666a7e50c22560247d47b1e/tumblr_inline_mlf6a1s4os1rd1pdh.gif) por eso! - Exclamó Jim levantando su copa.

 - Aye, pal! *(sí, amigo) - Le secundó Scott a la escocesa. - Sláinte! *(salud)

 - Esperemos que las negociaciones entre Eminiar VII y Vendikar den buenos resultados. - Dijo Nyota uniéndose al brindis.

 - Pero hay algo que no entiendo... - McCoy mantenía el vaso levantado delante de sus narices, mirando por encima de él al capitán sentado en frente. - ¿Por qué bajaste borracho a ese planeta, Jim?

 - Me dolía la cabeza, no pude acceder al dispensario porque en ese momento estaba al completo, ya me entiendes... - Contestó a su amigo haciéndole un guiño y señalando con la cabeza a Christine, la enfermera se sonrojó al instante. - Así que fui al dormitorio y pillé esa botella con forma humanoide tan rara que tienes en tu zona de meditación, Spock. Le di un traguito...

 - ¿El brebaje curativo que me regaló mi padre? - El vulcano levantó su ceja y ladeó la cabeza unos cuarenta y cinco grados a la izquierda. - Contiene algo de alcohol, es cierto pero no tanto como para... Espera. ¿Cuánto ingeriste?

 - ¡Demasiado! - Exclamó Jim soltando después una buena carcajada.

          La risa del capitán, escandalosa y vibrante, sonora y masculina, pronto se contagió a todo el personal. No sabrían hasta varios años después, cuando todos vivían en la Tierra excepto Pavel, que andaba por Kronos, y Sulu, que capitaneaba la Excelsior, que las conversaciones de paz se rompieron muy a pesar de los esfuerzos de Garth de Izar, quien acabó siendo asesinado por un eminiariano rebelde, un tal Méate-Tú. Ocurrió una guerra nuclear, esta vez no ficticia, que [obliteró](https://elrobotpescador.files.wordpress.com/2014/12/nuclear_explosion_by_theabp-d59sy3y.gif) completamente el planeta Vendikar y acabó convirtiendo un tercio de Eminiar VII en tierras baldías radioactivas. No todo puede salir bien siempre.

_  - No te enfades, mi amor... _ \- Murmuraba meloso Jim en la mente de su marido. -  _ Dejé un traguito en la botella por si alguna vez te falla tu disciplina vulcana. _

 - T'hy'la... - Susurró Spock echándose a reír también.

 

_ Fin de la OVA _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo espero que os hayáis divertido al leerlo, tanto como yo al escribirlo.


	63. EL CABLECITO NEGRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fue a raíz de este pequeño problema con el cableado, que Anton y Jadzia se plantearon la idea de contraer matrimonio. Y ya conocemos sus motivos, no en vano tuvimos el privilegio de asistir en el futuro a su boda. No obstante lo de casarse era algo que, hasta ese momento, ni siquiera habían pensado. Estaban juntos desde que eran dos adolescentes, eran padres de un milagroso niño nacido del vientre de un varón y vivían sus vidas con las preocupaciones propias de los miembros de la Flota Estelar: sobrevivir como exploradores del Universo en medio de una guerra contra Cardassia Prime, igual que lo hicieron sus padres bajo la amenaza del Tal'Shiar romulano, o sus abuelos enfrentados por aquel entonces a los klingons. Nada que un Chekov, o un De Mogh no hubiera hecho antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy, 11 de junio de 2016, día en que escribo este capítulo, se cumplen diecisiete años de la muerte de Jackson DeForest Kelley, el primer doctor McCoy del Enterprise. Estoy segura de que, en algún lugar, DeForest estará manteniendo una de sus divertidas charlas, confundidas tantas veces con una burda discusión, junto a su buen amigo Leonard Nimoy.

 

**EL CABLECITO NEGRO**

 

 

                                                                                    Le tenía sujeto por la cintura, como tantas veces, desnudos, piel con piel, encajando igual que dos piezas de un puzle. Su sudor se mezclaba y lo invadía todo, el aroma era delicioso. Los jadeos y gemidos llenaban el aire con una calidez melosa. Estaba a punto, no podía verle la cara pero notaba su cuerpo tensarse, las nalgas apretadas rebotando sobre sus muslos, una y otra y otra vez. De su garganta brotó un ronco bramido, febril, intenso, y no pudo evitar morder la nuca por encima del tatuaje con forma de trisquel. La explosión surgía de lo más profundo en su interior y ya nada podría detenerla. Sí, ahí estaba... la supernova cegadora que les arrastró en su onda expansiva hasta el mismo corazón del éxtasis. Respiraciones entrecortadas, su cuerpo girándose hasta caer sobre él, agotados ambos por el placer se rindieron encima de las sábanas.

          Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Anton pudo susurrar su nombre... _Jadzia_... con su voz quebradiza sonaba más aterciopelado que nunca. _QaparHa'qu'_... *(te amo) le respondió en su propia lengua. Abrazado a su amante, el klingon cerró los párpados y se hundió plácidamente en el sueño. Los enormes ojos aguamarina y la sonrisa en su jugosa boca de fresa, eran todo lo que podía ver. Imágenes de la preciosa cara de su novio, su estrella, la más hermosa en el universo entero. Su amado, adorado Anton, ¿qué estaría soñando él? Tal vez que con las yemas de sus largos dedos le acariciaba las marcas de su raza en la frente, Jadzia casi podía sentir su tacto allí. Anton Sarek Singh-Chekov, el sol de su mundo, la estrella más brillante y cálida, sin él no habría vida.

 

 

                                                  El pequeño Klasha estaba en plena “edad de la gracia”, recién cumplidos los tres años. Correteaba por los pasillos de la Reliant como Pedro por su casa, revolviéndolo todo a su paso con su insaciable curiosidad. Detestaba ponerse los zapatos y solía esconderlos en los lugares más inverosímiles, cosa que provocó algún que otro problema en más de una ocasión. A los sistemas de refrigeración de los motores warp *(de curvatura) no le sientan nada bien unas minibotas militares atascadas entre sus tuberías. Demora era paciente con el miembro más joven de su tripulación, no le quedaba otra alternativa. Si quería seguir contando con su ingeniero jefe, con su oficial médico jefe, con su primer oficial y con su jefe de seguridad, tendría que pasar por alto las trastadas del pequeño tribble, como habían empezado a llamar todos al chiquitín.

 - Tío George... - Con su vocecilla ronca le llamaba pegado a su nuca, provocando que el rubio diese un respingo debajo del panel desmontado. - ¿Ezte cable qué hasse?

 - ¡No! - Gritó el teniente Kirk, intentando impedir que las pequeñas manitas de su sobrino desconectaran el sistema de seguridad. - Condenado tribble travieso... ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

          Las luces rojas y la señal de alarma ensordecedora saltaron nada más tirar Klasha del cablecito negro, el rubio no daba crédito. Fueron solamente unos segundos, George volvió a conectar el sistema enseguida, sin embargo la fatalidad, siempre atenta a estos deslices, aprovechó la oportunidad para colarse a bordo.

 - Ponfo mirann! *(improperio vulcano, sin traducción) ¡George! - Era Anton por el comunicador, sonaba muy cabreado desde ingeniería. - ¿Se puede saber por qué has desconectado el sistema de seguridad sin avisar?

 - Lo siento... - Murmuró el rubio echando un vistazo a su sobrino, el niño le miraba a punto de echarse a llorar. - ¡Fallo mío!

 - Ahora tendré que recalibrarlo todo otra vez... - Seguía muy enfadado, sonaba furioso allí abajo, en la cubierta A, donde pudo escucharle patear una caja de herramientas. - ¿Quieres prestar más atención a lo que haces? George... ¿me estás escuchando?

          El rubio desconectó el aparato y abrazó al pequeño Klasha con fuerza, tratando de detener las lágrimas que ya habían empezado a brotar. El niño se había dado cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo, si su padre estaba furioso era por su culpa.

 - No llores, mi niño precioso. - Susurró a su cuello mientras le acariciaba la espalda. - No ha pasado nada, he vuelto a poner el cable en su lugar y ya está.

 - Pero mami te ha dregañado... - El labio inferior sobresalía en un puchero de su boquita de fresa, los ojos aguamarina rebosaban lágrimas a borbotones. - Está fadado y es culpa mía...

 - Tu madre no tiene por qué enterarse. - Le dijo secándole la cara con la enorme palma de su mano. - Anda, tribble... vete a jugar a otra parte y no vuelvas a tocar ningún cable ¿entendido?

          El niño se marchó caminando por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha, arrastrando un poco los pies descalzos, verdaderamente arrepentido de haber tocado lo que no debía. A George siempre le hacía gracia reconocer detalles de Jadzia y de Anton en el pequeño, no en vano era su preciosa creación, el regalo de los dioses por su inmenso amor.

          Volviendo a su trabajo con la consola averiada, George recordó el día de su nacimiento, en San Francisco, todo el revuelo que se montó cuando la cesárea se complicó y la transferencia sanguínea estuvo a punto de costarle la vida a su primo. Entonces vio a Jadzia como realmente es: un hombre enamorado. Sam le consultó al klingon, en el hipotético caso de tener que decidir entre la vida de su pareja y la del bebé, a quién debía salvar. Los ojos fieros y grises le buscaron para mirarle directamente desde el otro lado de la habitación, a él, como si nadie más estuviera allí. George sintió que sus almas intentaban comunicarse, decirse el uno al otro que sin Anton nada tendría sentido... y cuando al fin le oyó pronunciar el nombre de su primo, como respuesta a la pregunta del médico, pudo volver a respirar.

          Por fortuna Sam no tuvo que ejecutar aquella orden y Pavel Klaa Chekov de la casa De Mogh llegó al mundo entre llantos y risas. La alegría que George sintió al tener en brazos por primera vez a su sobrino, la felicidad en los rostros de Anton y Jadzia, el alivio en las caras de los médicos de la familia... Tuvok, el tío Alex, el abuelo [Bones](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-nm5_CcgTY9M/UM9oiS3-l0I/AAAAAAAAFk4/mVthGTzBa4A/s1600/Karl+Urban+Leonard+McCoy+Star+Trek+Into+Darkness.png)... ¡Nada podía compararse a aquel instante... todavía! Aún no, pues el rubio ignoraba que momentos como aquél, de tan intensa dicha, volverían a repetirse con el paso del tiempo. Un día sería su propio hijo quien le haría sentirse así.

 

 

                                                         Todo eso había pasado aquella misma mañana. Esa noche Demora dormía tranquila en su camarote de capitana, sola, abrazada a su almohada y probablemente soñando con las callosas manos de Jambalaya Jones rozando toda su piel. ¿Dónde andaría su bravo enamorado? Envuelto en nubes violeta viajando de un momento a otro en su nave Nébula, muy lejos de sentir su aliento en la cara. La alarma sonó un instante y luego se detuvo, las luces rojas parpadearon con insistencia antes de apagarse por completo. La oscuridad la envolvía, sentada en la cama escuchó el sonido de su propia respiración agitada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La capitana tanteó la mesita de noche hasta dar con el comunicador.

 - Teniente Talas... - Llamó al puente, la oficial andoriana estaba de guardia. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estamos sin energía?

 - Capitana Sulu, el computador de emergencia no arranca y ha habido un fallo en el principal. - Al otro lado del aparato se la podía oír pulsando botones, uno tras otro, con verdadero nerviosismo. - Los sistemas vitales dejarán de funcionar en veintiocho minutos, estamos navegando a ciegas, completamente indefensos.

 - ¡Que el teniente Chekov baje a ingeniería! - Ordenó buscando en el armario un uniforme que ponerse encima. - Voy al puente ahora mismo, que los tenientes Kirk y Jadzia se reúnan allí conmigo. Sulu, corto.

 

                   Tropezaron con Demora frente al turbo-ascensor, apenas se veía con las luces de emergencia y los tres llevaban mucha prisa camino de sus puestos. Toda la energía había sido derivada automáticamente a los sistemas vitales, la cabina estaba apagada. El teniente De Mogh besó en los labios a su pareja antes de que éste echase a correr por el pasillo camino de la escalera manual más cercana, Anton tendría que deslizarse hasta la cubierta A. Él y la capitana subirían por el exterior del tubo del ascensor, sólo eran un par de niveles.

 - Jadzia, ¿has comprobado las defensas después de lo de esta mañana? - Demora apuraba el paso en su ascenso hasta el puente, la falda corta apenas cubría los muslos y notó cómo el klingon, que subía detrás de ella, apartaba la mirada con pudor.

 - Todo parecía normal, señora. - Respondió deseando llegar a su puesto y chequear de nuevo el sistema desde la consola de artillería. - El reinicio que se produjo por error fue subsanado de inmediato, apenas afectó al recalibrado de motores y el computador central, según George, funcionaba correctamente.

 - ¿Y dónde está ahora el teniente Kirk? - La capitana corrió a ocupar su silla de mando, aferrada a los controles sintió frustración al comprobar que no tenían energía. - Es el primer oficial de esta nave, ¿se puede saber dónde se mete en plena crisis?

 - Contacté con él hace nueve minutos, respondió que venía en camino. - La teniente andoriana, que trataba de puentear los sistemas vitales con un destornillador sónico, agachada bajo los controles, asomó sus antenas azules al hablar. - Capitana, si el servidor de emergencia no arranca en quince minutos...

 - Lo sé, Talas. - Suspiró Demora. - Estaremos perdidos.

 - Señora... - Jadzia se giró desde su puesto de artillero para mirarla a los ojos, el klingon parecía haber palidecido. - No estamos solos, detecto señales de vida ajenas a la tripulación.

 - ¿Qué? - La capitana saltó de su silla, sus ojos rasgados clavados en los grises de su jefe de seguridad. - ¿Me estás diciendo... que algo se nos ha colado a bordo?

 - Por su número y las posiciones que están tomando debe tratarse de un escuadrón invasivo... - Jadzia vio parpadear la pantalla de su consola mostrando las señales del silencioso enemigo.

 - ¿Cuántos? - La voz de Demora sonó firme. - ¿Dónde están?

 - Diez hombres. - Contó el klingon. - Ingeniería, enfermería, sistemas vitales... dos de ellos vienen hacia el puente.

 - ¡Anton! - Demora le había enviado a máquinas, su hermano pequeño estaba en peligro. - Y Sam... al sonar la alarma habrá acudido a su puesto. - Temió también por su oficial médico.

 - Klasha... - Susurró Jadzia, el niño se había quedado solo en su camarote.

 

                      El estridente sonido de la alarma le despertó, luego las luces rojas se apagaron y no podía ver nada. Todo estaba en silencio. Sintió miedo, se abrazó a la ranita que su dedushka *(abuelo, en ruso) Pavel le había regalado, eso le dio fuerzas para levantarse de la cama e ir a buscar a sus padres en la habitación de al lado. _¡Quédate en tu cuarto!_ Le ordenaron al unísono, así que regresó con su ranita temblando entre las sábanas. Las órdenes estaban claras en situaciones así: cuando sonaba la alarma tenía que obedecer, si le habían dicho que se quedase en su camarote tendría que hacerlo hasta que vinieran a buscarle. Su mami o su papá, el tío Sam o el tío George, oba *(tía, en japonés) Demora... alguien vendría a por él más tarde o más temprano. Pero siempre que había alguna crisis a bordo se oía la alarma por todas partes, o al menos, si la silenciaban, la luz rojiza permanecía parpadeando en las paredes. ¿Por qué era ahora todo silencio y oscuridad?

          El sonido de unos pasos frente a su puerta hizo que Klasha saltara de la cama y se asomase por la rejilla de ventilación que daba al corredor. Lo que estaba viendo no era una cara conocida; no era humana, ni klingon, ni vulcana o romulana, ni kazon, ni tellarita, ni tampoco andoriana... aquel rostro extraño ostentaba una curiosa marca sobre la frente que parecía una cucharilla de café. ¿Era entonces un cabeza de cuchara? Había oído hablar del enemigo cardassiano pero jamás había tenido uno tan cerca. Klasha agarró con fuerza a Kermit y juntos se ocultaron debajo de la cama.

 - No hay nadie ahí dentro... el oficial habrá acudido al puente. - Dijo el soldado enemigo cerrando la puerta del camarote del niño tras de sí, después de haber echado un vistazo demasiado rápido en su interior.

 - Sigamos inspeccionando este corredor. - Le apremió su compañero. - Tenemos orden de disparar a todo lo que se mueva.

 

                         Cuando George respondió a la llamada de la teniente Talas desde el puente, salía ya de su camarote decidido a subir por la escalera manual más próxima. No había un segundo que perder. Sin embargo los pasos de unas pesadas botas militares le detuvieron, el sonido le resultó familiar poniendo de punta los pelos de su nuca. Cardassianos... un grupo de cuatro soldados, armados hasta los dientes, tomaba la curva del corredor alejándose de él. ¿Cómo se habían colado en la Reliant? Entonces cayó en la cuenta: la fortuita desconexión que provocó Klasha al tirar del cable por la mañana, dejó desprotegida la nave hasta que Anton logró reiniciar el sistema de defensa. Unos minutos nada más; lo suficiente para que el enemigo, siempre atento, se infiltrara usando la teletransportación en completo silencio y pasando inadvertido. ¿Qué habrían estado haciendo durante todo el día? ¿Anular el computador central? ¿Impedir el inicio automático del de emergencia? Si los sistemas vitales no arrancaban de nuevo, no pasaría mucho hasta empezar a acusar la falta de oxígeno. Entonces decidió bajar, armado con su fáser en posición letal, camino de ingeniería. Algo le decía que su primo iba a necesitar que le echasen una mano.

          La escasa luz que desprendían las luces de emergencia no era suficiente, George encendió su linterna para escudriñar la oscuridad en busca de Anton. Un par de botas en el suelo le dieron una pista, el chiflado de su primo debía haberse descalzado. Siguió su instinto y caminó entre el laberinto de tubos y depósitos que era la sala de máquinas, apretando en el puño su fáser y conteniendo la respiración. Pronto una mano en su hombro le hizo detenerse.

 _\- Shhh... no hables... hay enemigos por todas partes._ \- Anton susurraba incluso mentalmente, rozando la piel en el cuello del rubio podía comunicarse con él.

 _\- Lo sé, les he visto._ \- Respondió del mismo modo.

 _\- ¡Quítate las botas, hacen ruido!_ \- Le ordenó. - _¡Les daremos caza!_

 _\- No, tenemos que reiniciar el sistema de emergencia o estamos fritos..._ \- Dijo negando con la cabeza, no pensaba descalzarse, sin sus botas se sentiría indefenso.

 _\- Está bien, ve tú delante._ \- Consintió empujándolo a caminar.

          Dos cabezas de cuchara custodiaban armados el acceso a la sala de computadoras. Anton probó con su telequinesia y al menos logró arrebatarle el fusil de fotones a uno de los soldados. Aún así, los disparos y el fuego cruzado acabaron por herir a uno de los chicos de ingeniería.

 - ¡Quiroly! - Gritó Anton el nombre de su subordinado. - Muchacho... ¿estás bien?

 - Herida superficial, jefe... - Respondió el joven alférez, hijo del que fuera segundo de su padre, Pavel, en el Enterprise-A. - Iré a enfermería cuando reiniciemos ese puñetero ordenador, señor.

 - George, Quiroly me ayudará con esto. - Dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del rubio. - _Tú sube a la cubierta C, Klasha estará asustado, le dejamos en su camarote._ \- Añadió en sus pensamientos.

 

                          Los cardassianos que lograron entrar en el puente de mando lo hicieron disparando, la teniente Talas resultó herida y el alférez que pilotaba la Reliant fue desintegrado delante de todos sus compañeros. Demora pulsó la alarma de evacuación con la esperanza de que la mayor parte de su tripulación consiguiera llegar hasta las lanzaderas salvavidas, algo que el enemigo interpretó como un acto de cobardía.

 - ¿Así es cómo la Flota maneja sus batallas? - Se burló el soldado que acababa de descargar su fáser contra el joven piloto. - ¿Sin honor?

 - ¿Y qué honor muestras tú, disparando por la espalda a un muchacho desarmado? - Gritó el klingon lanzándose sobre él. - Ka'pla! *(la victoria es mía)

          Lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo, pues entre Jadzia y Demora habían conseguido arrebatarle el arma de las manos. La fuerza del klingon se impuso y el enemigo terminó derramando su sangre negra y espesa sobre el suelo del puente; Jadzia siempre llevaba oculto en su bota izquierda un cuchillo daq tahg, que no dudó en hincar dentro del costado del cabeza de cuchara, causándole una dolorosa muerte. Su compañero trató de huir para advertir al resto del escuadrón de los planes de fuga de la tripulación. La capitana disparó a tiempo el fusil de fotones cardassiano que recogió del suelo y el invasor, pobre diablo, terminó volado en millones de moléculas delante del turbo-ascensor.

 - ¡A las lanzaderas! ¡Rápido! - Ordenó Demora azuzando al personal del puente para que descendieran por la escalera manual.

 - Capitana, ¿pretendes abandonar la Reliant? - El klingon no estaba muy conforme.

 - ¿Acaso ha conseguido Anton arrancar el sistema de emergencia? - Demora tragó saliva viendo cómo Jadzia limpiaba de sangre negra su cuchillo y volvía a ocultarlo en su bota izquierda. - Contacta con él, usa el vínculo, dile que vaya hacia una lanzadera. La Reliant está perdida.

 - Algunas han despegado ya, capitana Sulu. - La teniente andoriana terminaba de vendarse el brazo, su sangre azulada teñía de oscuro la tela color mostaza de su uniforme. - Imagino que me necesitará aquí un minuto más, al igual que al teniente Jadzia...

          Talas se lo olía. Sabía que su capitana, Demora Sulu, no permitiría que la USS Reliant cayese en manos del enemigo. Si los cardassianos pudieran estudiar una nave estelar utilizarían los conocimientos en su guerra contra la Flota, era necesario activar la secuencia de autodestrucción. Se colocó a la derecha de Demora, frente al panel principal. El klingon, entre gruñidos y miradas de desaprobación, ocupó su lugar a la izquierda de la capitana.

          Después de que el lector de pupilas les escaneara los ojos a los tres y de que, uno tras otro, pronunciaran en voz alta sus claves secretas, la computadora de la Reliant, o lo poco que de ella quedaba, inició una breve cuenta atrás. Tenían cuatro minutos para llegar a la lanzadera salvavidas más próxima.

 

                         Hacía ya mucho rato que no se oía nada. Miró a Kermit, sus ojos saltones y la enorme sonrisa de su boca de rana, le inspiraron la confianza suficiente como para salir de debajo de la cama. El niño se asomó al pasillo, tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando. ¿Estarían bien sus papás y sus tíos?

 - ¡Por allí! - Gritó el cabeza de cuchara. - ¡Algo se mueve! ¡Dispara!

          Una docena de tripulantes salía al encuentro del enemigo en los corredores de la cubierta C, la de oficiales. Klasha se echó a un lado, cubriéndose tras una de las columnas que distribuían el aire en la nave. Vio a los camisas rojas ganarse su fama de valientes enfrentándose a los soldados invasores, protegiendo del fuego cruzado a sus compañeros científicos, de jersey azul, que huían buscando llegar hasta las lanzaderas salvavidas. La tripulación de la Reliant cumplía la orden de evacuación que había dado su capitana, abandonaban la nave. Nadie se dio cuenta de que el pequeño Chekov estaba allí, solo y aterrado, oculto entre las sombras.

          El ruido de los disparos y los gritos de los heridos, de uno y otro bando, atrajo a George hasta allí. Le vio a lo lejos, como si sus ojos azules de pronto sólo fuesen capaces de captar la escasa luz en torno a la pequeña figura. Su sobrino se había puesto en pie, llorando a pleno pulmón ante el horror de la violencia a su alrededor, tenía manchas de sangre roja y negra en el pijama.

 - ¡Ya te tengo! - Exclamó envolviéndolo entre sus brazos. - Mi niño precioso, ya te tengo pequeño tribble... Te llevaré con tus padres, sujeta fuerte a tu ranita y cierra los ojos. No mires, cariño. ¡No mires!

          Apretando la cara del niño contra su pecho se aseguró de proteger su inocencia de las imágenes de muerte y destrucción que les rodeaban. Siguieron el rastro de sangre por los pasillos hasta llegar al hangar, la mayoría de lanzaderas salvavidas ya habían abandonado la Reliant. George tuvo que correr hasta el final del pasillo desde donde iban a despegar las últimas. Y allí les encontró. Demora tirando de Anton para que subiese a bordo de una vez y Sam curando el brazo de la teniente Talas, que se apoyaba desfallecida en el casco de la pequeña nave.

 - ¡Mi bebé! - Gritó echando los brazos hacia George para tomar a su pequeño. - Klasha... moy malen'kaya tribble! *(mi pequeño tribble)

 - ¡Aprisa, todos a la lanzadera... en menos de un minuto estallará la nave! - Demora les empujaba uno tras otro, tenían que salir de allí.

 - George... - Jadzia le ayudó a subir la plataforma tendiéndole una mano. - Has salvado a mi hijo, gracias. - Golpeándose el pecho le saludó formalmente con una inclinación de su cabeza.

 - Algún día me devolverás el favor... - Respondió el rubio sin darle más importancia. Una de esas frases premonitorias que se les escapan a los Kirk sin saber por qué.

          Anton seguía con Klasha entre los brazos, consolando el llanto de su pequeño tribble. El niño se secaba las lágrimas con la patita delantera de Kermit, no había dejado de estrujarlo contra su pecho ni un segundo.

 - Igualito que el tío Pavel... - Murmuró Sam echándole un vistazo. - Esa rana de trapo atesora las lágrimas de más de un Chekov. ¿Por qué lloras, cariño? Hemos conseguido escapar, estamos a salvo... - Le dijo con media sonrisa intentando que el niño se calmara.

 - Lo estaremos cuando lleguemos a Rómulo. - Añadió Demora aún consternada. - Es el mundo federado más cercano. ¡Atentos! Va a explotar...

          Todos a bordo de la apretada lanzadera se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver, al otro lado de las ventanillas, cómo la USS Reliant desaparecía para siempre. El estallido de luz y chispas adquirió forma de abanico, desperdigando sus restos por un buen pedazo de espacio vacío. Cuando se desvaneció no quedaba nada más que oscuridad.

 - Vamos a Rómulo, Klasha... - Anton le miraba a los ojos acariciándole las marquitas klingon de la frente. - Tu nana Amy estará allí, y nana Nemah... ¿No quieres ver a las abuelitas?

 - Ha sido culpa mía, mami. - Confesó el pequeño sorbiéndose los mocos. - Yo fui quien tiró del cablecito negro, no el tío George. Por eso oba Demora está fadada... ha explotado la nave por mi culpa.

 - No, estrellita mía... - Jadzia había sacado un pañuelo de papel de alguna parte y ahora le sonaba la naricita con ternura. - Tú no tienes la culpa, aunque hayas sido quien desconectó el sistema de defensa. La culpa la tiene esta maldita guerra con Cardassia Prime...

 - Y no estoy enfadada, cariño. - Se sumó Demora a la conversación. - Acabo de destruir una propiedad muy valiosa de la Flota Estelar para que no cayese en manos del enemigo. Más bien estoy... ¿preocupada por lo que me vaya a pasar? Eso es, como capitán soy la responsable y tendré que dar la cara ante el Cuartel General.

 - Mi padre no será demasiado duro contigo, no te preocupes. - Intervino Sam. - Has hecho lo que debías. Sin los sistemas vitales, no hubiera servido de nada permanecer en la Reliant.

 - Tío Peter te ascenderá, te dará el mando de otra nave... - George mostró su sonrisa más retorcida. - Ya lo verás, comodoro Demora.

 - Creo que deberíais considerar seriamente la posibilidad de dejar al niño en Rómulo, con sus abuelas. - Sam acarició los rizos de su sobrino con cariño. - Una nave estelar no es lugar para criar a...

 - ¡No iré a ninguna parte sin mi bebé! ¿Entendido? - Gritó Anton apartándose de su primo pelirrojo y alejando así al niño de él, apretándolo con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

 - Mami... - Bisbiseó Klasha rozando con su manita la cara de su padre. - Igual tío Sam tiene rasón. ¿Me quedo con las abuelas, o con mi dedushka en la Tierra?

 - Jamás, hijo mío. Nunca nada, ni nadie, me separará de ti. - Sentenció Anton con su voz más ronca, besando la frente de su pequeño por debajo de los rizos castaños. - ¡Y no volveremos a hablar de esto! ¿Os ha quedado claro a todos?

 - Diáfano, Chekov... - Murmuró Sam poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

 

                                                          El almirante Peter Kirk, alto mando en el Cuartel General, asumió la pérdida de la USS Reliant y de treinta y nueve de sus tripulantes con sumo dolor. Ordenó celebrar las exequias en su honor y entregar medallas póstumas a sus parientes más cercanos. El señor Quiroly recibió la suya. Anton Chekov nada pudo hacer por salvar la vida de su joven subordinado cuando, huyendo camino del hangar, fueron interceptados por tres soldados cardassianos. Su hijo sólo tenía veinticinco años, pero luchó con valentía y consiguió que sus compañeros alcanzaran las lanzaderas, plantando cara al enemigo antes de morir. Ahora era Pavel Chekov, su antiguo jefe en ingeniería, quien le hacía entrega de la cruz de hierro sobre la bandera de la Federación Unida de Planetas perfectamente plegada. Las lágrimas en sus ojos aguamarina, asomando por debajo de los rizos grises de su desaliñado flequillo, parecían estar pidiéndole perdón.

 - No es culpa suya, señor. - Murmuró recogiendo la medalla de entre sus grandes manos. - La culpa la tiene esta maldita guerra. Cardassia Prime es...

 - Es otro mundo. - Remató Pavel la frase, su viejo amigo no podía hacerlo debido a un nudo que se le atravesó en la garganta. - Y si lo toleramos, nuestros hijos serán los [siguientes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0n09XaMFYpg).

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link en la última palabra del texto a un tema musical de los Manic Street Preaches que, además de gustarme y mucho, le viene al capítulo bastante bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Lesek t'hyle, dif-tor heh smusma.


End file.
